


Ghost Of You

by marcelowa



Series: Put Your Lips Close to Mine as Long as They Don't Touch [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Bullying, Forgiveness, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Model Louis, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Past Underage, Photographer Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Rejection, Suicide Attempt, Top Harry, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 183,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisowi miłość nigdy nie była przeznaczona, albo tak sobie tylko wmówił. Nic nie zrobił, ale kochał Harry’ego i to właśnie Harry go zniszczył. Po czterech latach unikania chłopaka, po tym jak on kompletnie go zniszczył, Styles wraca do jego życia, otwarcie mówiąc co jest jego, prosząc o przebaczenie i chcąc tego, co mógł mieć, ale zostawił to. Dla Louisa był tylko duchem z przeszłości, kimś kogo wciąż kochał mimo wszystko, i teraz jego życie jest wielkim bałaganem.</p>
<p>Trailer #1 http://youtu.be/X7VJR5YcKig</p>
<p>Trailer #2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kpnG5sRv6o&feature=youtu.be</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't erase or numb the pain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghost of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061725) by [NiamJenn1994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994). 



Louis Tomlinson biegł szkolnym korytarzem tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Uciekał od chłopaka, który dręczył go codziennie. Chłopaka, który bił na krwawą miazgę i wyzywał od najgorszych. Słowa bolą bardziej niż działania, zwłaszcza gdy pochodzą one z ust osoby, w której Louis był szaleńczo zakochany.  
To było tak żałosne, jak tylko mogło być. Louis stracił rozum dla popularnego sportowca Harry'ego Stylesa, który tak serdecznie go nienawidził. Znęcał się nad nim z błahego powodu, że był jedynym gejem w szkole i nie krył się z tym. Jednak w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń, których prowokatorem był Styles, Lou zaczął się tego wstydzić.

Louis musiał zaakceptować rzeczywistość. To, że zrozumiał, że jest gejem, kiedy miał zaledwie czternaście lat. W momencie, gdy przyłapał swoich dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół wysysających sobie nawzajem twarze. Pobudzało go to bardziej, niż całowanie jakiejkolwiek dziewczyny. Starał się, naprawdę się starał, poczuć to samo podniecenie, gdy całował Eleanor, ale nigdy nie czuł się tak jak w momencie, gdy obserwował dwóch chłopców robiących to samo. Na szczęście, kiedy Louis zerwał z Eleanor tydzień później, wyjaśniając powód ich rozstania dziewczyna tylko pisnęła, miażdżąc go w ciasnym uścisku, odpowiadając mu, że zawsze marzyła o najlepszym przyjacielu geju oraz, że bez względu na wszystko zawsze będzie przy nim.  
Eleanor wyrosła na piękną, młodą kobietę i jako jedna z tych najbardziej popularnych dziewczyn, była zawsze blisko jego oprawcy - Harry'ego. Jednak nic się między nimi nie zmieniło, chociaż popularni zawsze jej dokuczali, że spotykała się z gejowskim nerdem z dwiema parami oczu Louisem Tomlinsonem.

Zaczął rozwijać swoje uczucia do Stylesa, od momentu kiedy miał piętnaście lat i jeszcze się nie ujawnił. Zielonooki chłopak, którego Louis znał od kiedy oboje skończyli trzynaście lat, gdy Harry przeprowadził się do Doncaster z Cheshire. Był dla niego miły i od razu się zaprzyjaźnili, gdy tylko Anne zaczęła z nim przychodzić do domu Louisa na kolację. Harry nigdy nie miał poczucia przestrzeni osobistej. Louis uważał, że to był powód, dla którego zakochiwał się w nim coraz bardziej. Uwielbiał jego bezczelną postawę, urok oraz każdą rzecz, która była związana z jego Harrym.  
Wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy Louis zdecydował wyjść z szafy w wieku szesnastu lat. Kiedyś wesoły, słodki i miły Harry zamienił się w kompletnie homofobicznego potwora i po prawie dwóch latach znajomości nie powstrzymał się przed dręczeniem niegdyś swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Mimo, że obaj mieli jedynie siedemnaście lat, z tym, że Louis był starszy od Harry'ego o około dwa miesiące Była to wielka różnica między nimi. Szczególnie korzystna dla Stylesa, niekoniecznie dla Louisa.  
Harry był o głowę wyższy niż niebieskooki, miał szersze ramiona, nieskończenie długi tułów, szczupłe, silne nogi, które wyglądały jakby miały kilometry długości, pulchne różowe usta, jasnozielone oczy i głowę pełną pięknych, ciemnobrązowych loków.

Louis myślał, że był wspaniały. Idealny potwór w przebraniu. Starszy chłopiec był przeciwieństwem zielonookiego. Był niski, chudy, ale kształtny i mimo, że był kujonem w okularach - dziewczyny go lubiły, a niektóre nawet były zazdrosne o jego okrągły tyłek, którym został obdarzony przez Stwórcę. Zdarzało się, że nawet chłopcy nie mogli od niego oderwać oczu. Miał jeszcze trochę dziecięcego tłuszczu wokół brzucha, a zamiast pięknych zielonych oczu, niebieskie. Jego wargi zamiast pulchnych były bardzo cienkie, a włosy pierzaste i proste w przeciwieństwie do tych Harry'ego, które kochał tak bardzo.  
Dla Harry'ego, który był popularnym piłkarzem, Louis był niczym, słabym gejowatym frajerem, który zasłużył na wszystko co mu się działo, aby udowodnić wszystkim innym, że bycie gejem jest złe.  
Jednak Harry wiedział, że to było coś więcej niż tylko zastraszanie za bycie homoseksualistą. Louis wiedział o nim dość sporo. Rodzina Harry'ego składała się z bardzo tolerancyjnych osób: matki Anne, ojczyma Robina oraz jego starszej siostry Gemmy, która doprowadziła go do przekonania, że Harry nie nienawidził go tylko dlatego, że był gejem, darzył nienawiścią całą jego drobną osobę. Ta wiadomość złamała mu serce.

Louis nie był stalkerem, z obsesją na punkcie chłopaka, którego kochał, a którego nigdy nie będzie miał - Harry był prosty jak słup*(wystarczy zapytać wszystkie dziewczyny, z którymi się związał). Wiedział o nim wszystko, ponieważ byli sąsiadami i okna ich sypialni znajdowały się naprzeciwko siebie. Co dawało jemu, jak również Harry'emu, doskonały widok na swoje sypialnie. To, co czasami mógł zobaczyć, gdy rodzice wychodzili razem z dziewczynkami. Słyszał Harry'ego pieprzącego te wszystkie dziwki, chociaż zasłony były zsunięte, a muzyka włączona na cały regulator, Louis i tak sądził, iż Harry wydawał tak głośne dźwięki tylko po to, aby go zdenerwować.  
Louis był dziewicą, a Harry uwielbiał naśmiewać się z tego powodu, choć Tomlinson nie stronił od cielesnych przyjemności. Czasami masturbował się pod prysznicem myśląc o Harrym, jednak nigdy się nie palcował ani nie pozwalał zrobić tego komuś, mimo, że wiele razy miał ochotę.

Obiady u Tomlinsonów i Stylesów odbywały się systematycznie odkąd Anne i Jay stały się bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółkami. Mark i Robin cieszyli się własnym towarzystwem, a Gemma była nieziemsko miła dla Louisa i jego sióstr, podczas gdy Harry był dla niego kutasem, natomiast dla jego sióstr był uroczy tak samo jak Gem. Nikt nie wiedział o zastraszaniu go i obaj chłopcy utrzymywali to w sekrecie. Louis nienawidził tego, jak jego mama od razu po obiedzie kazała mu iść razem z Harrym do jego pokoju. Dawało to zielonookiemu szansę na znęcanie się nad nim ponownie, ponieważ musiał być dla niego miły przy rodzinie, zwłaszcza przy Marku, bo, choć Louis nie był jego biologicznym synem to traktował jak swego. Nie pozwoliłby nikomu go nękać.

Jeśli zastanawiasz się dlaczego Louis był jeszcze prawiczkiem, odpowiedź jest prosta. Harry zawsze odstraszał każdego chłopaka, który był nim zainteresowany i gdyby pojawił się zbyt blisko niego, Harry zawsze znalazł sposób, alby im przerwać nieważne, że Louis był w pokoju daleko od niego. Louisa cholernie przerażała perspektywa tego, że Harry mógłby się o tym dowiedzieć. Więc nic o tym nie mówił, w przeciwieństwie do swoich przyjaciół Zayna i Nialla, którzy z dumą pokazywali, że są razem i nie byli prześladowani przez homofobicznego Harry'ego.  
Wierzyli, że może Harry miał coś do Louisa i nie był taki hetero jak wszystkim się wydawało. Po tym jak Eleanor usłyszała o tym dołączyła się do tej idei, nawet jeśli Louis wiedział, że źródło Harry'owej nienawiści to jego odwaga. Odwaga do mówienia otwarcie o swej orientacji. Styles mówił mu, że na nic nie zasłużył i będzie wiódł takie życie pełne bicia i upokorzeń tak długo, jak będą niedaleko siebie.

Harry wrócił do domu, a Louis udał się prosto do łóżka pozwalając sobie na płacz do snu, zagrzebując swoją twarz w poduszce, by stłumić szloch. Zmuszał się, do zatrzymania poruszających się ramion. Był żałośnie nieświadomy pary zielonych oczu obserwujących go z okna naprzeciwko.

Bez względu na wszystko, jak szybko biegasz, jak sprytnie będziesz mnie unikał, nigdy nie uciekniesz ode mnie, pedale! - krzyknął Harry biegnąc za Louisem, który zaczął zwalniać przez ból w nogach i pieczenie w płucach.

Wychodził z opustoszałej szkoły, biegnąc do lasu z nadzieją, że zgubił Harry'ego po drodze. Zostawał w szkole aby dokończyć projekt artystyczny, który był na następny dzień, a on jako szóstkowy* uczeń nie mógł pozwolić sobie na porażkę. Musiał utrzymywać wszystko na takim poziomie, aby dostać stypendium, by dostać się do na studia w ciągu czterech miesięcy, ale nadal potrzebował ukończyć swój ostatni projekt. Upewnił się, że wszyscy piłkarze opuścili już praktyki, zanim wyszedł z sali od plastyki i udał się do domu. Był zaskoczony, kiedy czyjaś ręka chwyciła go za ramię i pchnęła na szafkę z głośnym hukiem. Louis spojrzał w górę i zobaczył uśmiechniętego Harry'ego i to był moment kiedy Louis zaczął uciekać.  
Louis zatrzymał się i schował za szerokim drzewem, próbując wyrównać oddech, aby choć trochę utrudnić Harry'emu znalezienie go i biciem jak worek treningowy, tak samo, jak w zeszłym tygodniu w łazience szkolnej. Stał tam myśląc o tym, że w ciągu dwóch dni będzie wolny od Harry'ego. Załatwił sobie pobyt w domu ciotki na trochę, ale pomimo szczęścia, był smutny z powodu świadomości, że nie zobaczy go więcej. Kilka minut później, myśląc, że Harry poszedł, ruszył do domu, jednak silne ramiona owinęły się wokół jego talii, a następnie ręka zakryła jego usta. Styles dokręcił uchwyt, kiedy zaczął kopać i krzyczeć. Wiedział, że to Harry, znał jego zapach na pamięć po tych wszystkich latach kiedy ten chłopak go bił.

\- Czego ch-chcesz? - Louis zdołał spytać, w momencie gdy Harry zabrał rękę z jego ust, aby podnieść go z ziemi.  
\- Ciebie - odpowiedział, dysząc ciężko na karku mniejszego. Louis mógł poczuć zapach alkoholu w oddechu zielonookiego i od razu zorientował się, że drużyna piła wcześniej, aby uczcić ich ostatni dzień w zespole, mimo zakazu picia na terenie szkoły.  
\- Przestań! Proszę, puść mnie Harry... - błagał, wijąc się i próbując z całych swoich sił wydostać się z jego uścisku, jednak bez skutku. Harry był większy i silniejszy od niego.  
\- Czekałem na ten dzień tak długo, LouLou - przyznał Harry, idąc w głąb lasu z Louisem w ramionach.  
\- C-Co ty mówisz? Pobij mnie już i pozwól mi odejść - krzyknął, starając się nie płakać. Harry naprawdę zaczyna go przerażać, bardziej niż zawsze. On może go zabić.  
\- Ciii, spodoba ci się - powiedział Harry, podnosząc Louisa i rzucając nim na brudną ziemię z tak wielką siłą, że mniejszy wydał z siebie ostry krzyk, gubiąc przy okazji swoje okulary.

Nieznośny ból strzelił przez głowę Louisa. Chłopak zaczął odczuwać zawroty głowy, a jego widzenie zaczęło się zachmurzać, co jeszcze bardziej czyniło wszystko niewyraźne i nieostre. Czuł jak Harry ściągał jego poplamione farbą buty, następnie koszulę i jeansy razem z bokserkami, zostawiając go całkowicie nagim przed oprawcą. Próbował zasłonić się rękami, ale silniejsze dłonie odepchnęły je. Poczuł ciepłe wargi na swoich. Harry całował go bardzo zachłannie. Louis płakał, starając się odsunąć ciało Stylesa, jednak ten nie ruszył się nawet o cal.

\- P-Proszę, nie rób tego... - błagał Louis, w pełni płacząc. Nadal próbował odsunąć od ciebie oprawcę obiema dłońmi, jednak jedyne co czuł, to ciepła i gładka skóra.  
W momencie, gdy zawroty głowy stawały się coraz gorsze, Louis pozwolił ramionom bezwładnie opaść po bokach. Jego ręce otarły się o dolne partie ciała Harry'ego uświadamiając mu, że chłopak ściągał swoje bokserki, uwalniając jego erekcję, którą Louis mógł czuć po wewnętrznej stronie uda.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego zawsze odganiałem od ciebie tych debili? Bo oni chcieli się dostać do twoich spodni, Louis. Ale ty jesteś mój. Oszczędzałem cię dla siebie, jesteś teraz cały mój. Nie ich - powiedział Harry, zostawiając pocałunki na ustach, szczęce, szyi oraz klatce piersiowej Louisa. Po chwili chwycił członka mniejszego chłopca, pocierając go by dać mu przyjemność, gdy Louis wypuszczał zduszone szlochy.

Wiele razy wyobrażał sobie, Harry'ego między jego nogami, unoszącego się nad nim, wbijającego się w niego tak, że czuł jakby był w niebie. Jednak teraz, to się dzieje, jednak nie w taki sposób w jaki by chciał. Nie chciał czuć ust Harry'ego na sobie, nie chciał czuć ciepłego oddechu Harry'ego na szyi, nie chciał czuć jego rąk wokół siebie. Szlochał ze wstydu, z faktu, że zaczął twardnieć pod Harrym. Myślał, że to koniec kiedy przestał czuć starszego chłopaka na sobie, ale gdy próbował się podnieść, poczuł ciepłą dłoń na klatce piersiowej, kładącą go ponownie na ziemię. Następnie usłyszał coś, co brzmiało jak otwieranie butelki.

\- Harry, J-ja muszę iść d-do domu - zapiszczał, na ślepo szukając ubrań.  
\- Ciii, Wezmę cię do domu, dobrze. Zrelaksuj się - powiedział Harry, wylewając na palce lubrykant.  
Stłumiony przez Harry'ego krzyk wydostał się z Louisa, kiedy wcisnął palec w niego, obok napiętych mięśni. Płakał, gdy drugi palec został wepchnięty w niego nieco później. Harry obserwował jak Louis rozpadał się pod nim, wiedział, że powinien czuć się winny, biorąc niewinność Louisa. Według jego pijanego umysłu, dziewictwo, jak i sam Tomlinson należał do niego. Był tylko jego i nikogo innego. Przeszedł wiele, aby zachować nienaruszone dziewictwo Louisa, do czasu, aż byłby gotowy do zabrania go. Teraz Louis leżał pod nim, gotowy do stracenia swego wianuszka. Harry nie marnował czasu i szybko rozsmarował własnego penisa dużą ilością lubrykantu.

\- N-nie! Proszę, nie! Przestań! - krzyknął mniejszy, kiedy poczuł czubek grubego kutasa Harry'ego, wchodzącego w niego, co spowodowało mocny, palący ból, kilka sekund po tym jak wyjął palce.  
Harry szybko chwycił nogi Louisa ustawiając je sobie na ramionach, jednocześnie wchodząc w chłopca, tak wolno, jak tylko mógł. Walczył z pragnieniem walenia w niego i pieprzenia go do nieprzytomności, aż niebieskooki chłopiec krzyczałby jego imię z przyjemności.

Zamknął oczy, po ustawieniu się głęboko wewnątrz Louisa, nie poruszając się, po prostu ciesząc się uczuciem aksamitnych szczelnych ścian otaczających go. Zaczął dawać Louisowi małe pocałunki na zamkniętych powiekach, czole, ustach i szczęce, gdy Louis próbował zepchnąć go z siebie.

\- Kocham cię, Lou - szepnął cicho Harry w ucho Louisa, ścierając jego łzy. Powoli wyciągnął penisa, zostawiając tylko końcówkę, po czym powoli wbił się delikatnie w chłopca. Czuł jak mniejszy przejeżdżał paznokciami po jego plecach, podczas gdy utrzymywał się lewym ramieniem, a prawym przytrzymywał Louisa przy ziemi.

Harry zaczął wchodzić w Louisa coraz szybciej, podczas gdy Louis starał się nie stracić przytomności, gdy łzy spływały przez skronie z kącików oczu.  
Wiedział, że Louis uderzył się w głowę mocno i prawdopodobnie miał wstrząs mózgu. Jednak to nie powstrzymało go od złapania bioder mniejszego chłopca, pozostawiając tam siniaki w kształcie palców, aby utrzymać go w bezruchu, podczas gdy wbijał się w niego będąc coraz bliżej uwolnienia. Louis odsunął się, próbując uciec od Harry'ego, gdy ten zmienił kąt. Kiedy Harry uderzył w to szczególne miejsce, pozwalając przyjemności wystrzelić w jego dolnych partiach ciała i żołądka. Wypuścił jęk, który sprawił, że zapłakał mocniej, drapiąc plecy Harry'ego i starając się panować nad sobą. Czuł, że Harry wchodził w niego z jeszcze większą siłą, jęcząc jego imię. Louis zaczął czuć ciepło w brzuchu.

\- H-Harry... - jęknął, nadal próbując odepchnąć zielonookiego, gdy ten całował jego szyję. Uczucie Harry'ego wewnątrz siebie, czyniło go tak bardzo zdesperowanego aby dojść i nienawidził się za to.

Nagle Louis doszedł, barwiąc na biało klatkę piersiową Harry'ego jak i swoją. Harry doszedł chwilę później głęboko w chłopcu. Louis czuł się obrzydliwie, było mu wstyd za to, że pozwolił Harry'emu do **j** ść w sobie, za to, w jaki sposób czuł gorącą i lepką ciecz wewnątrz siebie. Zapłakał głośniej, gdy poczuł ciężar Harry'ego na sobie i jego gorący oddech na ramieniu. Harry powoli wyciągnął penisa, obserwując jak Louis krzywił się. Tak szybko jak wyszedł z mniejszego chłopaka, został odepchnięty przez niebieskookiego, który gorączkowo wkładał na siebie ubrania. Wciąż płacząc, starał się uniknąć wzroku Harry'ego tak bardzo jak to możliwe.

\- Louis, ja...  
\- Nie. Odejdź ode mnie, pieprzony gwałcicielu! - krzyknął, próbując odejść jak najdalej od Harry'ego. Nie mógł ukryć faktu, że strasznie się go bał.  
\- Louis, proszę... - spróbował ponownie wkładając bokserki i powoli podszedł do Louisa, który miał na sobie tylko bokserki i koszulkę. Siedział z dala od miejsca, w którym Harry zniszczył go. Ciągle czuł zawroty głowy, gdy szukał okularów, które Harry mu zrzucił.  
\- Proszę - powiedział Harry, podając mu okulary. Louis wziął je wkładając na siebie od razu.  
\- Czy naprawdę nienawidzisz mnie tak bardzo?! - krzyknął mniejszy, krzywiąc się podczas wkładania spodni, a następnie butów.  
\- Louis...  
\- Jesteś nikim tylko pieprzonym gwałcicielem! Nie jesteś taki hetero* za jakiego się uważałeś? - splunął, ocierając łzy.

\- Chciałeś mieć kutasa w dupie, więc ci go dałem. Nie mów mi, że nie cieszyłeś się z tego, dziwko. Jeśli powiesz komukolwiek o tym, co się stało, przysięgam, że nie zobaczysz kolejnego dnia i wyrucham cię tak mocno, że będziesz żałował, że nie jesteś prosty* - zagroził Harry, wkładając resztę swoich ubrań. Odszedł klepiąc lekko policzek Louisa, pozostawiając go ze złamanym sercem samego w lesie.

Każdy krok, który wykonywał Louis przypominał mu o tym, co się stało. Co zrobił chłopak, którego kochał. W końcu wrócił do domu z okropnym bólem głowy, ud i pośladków. Lekko utykając wszedł do środka, aby zobaczyć Stylesa siedzącego w jego salonie. Uśmieszek Harry'ego poszerzał się z każdym jego krzywym krokiem. Louis starał się zachować swój normalny chód, tak bardzo jak tylko mógł, bez uzyskiwania zbyt wielkiej uwagi.

\- Lou, kochanie? Co się stało? Dlaczego kulejesz? - zapytała Jay, wstając, aby pomóc synowi pomóc mu usiąść koło Harry'ego. Louis walczył z pragnieniem, aby uciec daleko od niego.

\- W-Wszystko dobrze, mamo. Pójdę pod prysznic - powiedział Louis, wstając. Poczuł wielkie ręce Harry'ego na swoim pasie. Chłopak pomagał mu wstać, ale Louis miał ochotę odepchnąć go. To niby było takie niewinne, jednak nie dla Louisa i Harry'ego.  
Wybiegł z pokoju dziennego, tak szybko jak mógł i udał się do swojego, krzywiąc się z bólu przy każdym kroku, który wykonywał na schodach. Gdy zdjął ubrania przed lustrem, sapnął na siniaki w kształcie palców Harry'ego na biodrach. Płakał pod prysznicem, szorując ciało wodą z mydłem, aby zmyć cały brud, dotyk rąk Harry'ego. Żałował, że dostał te siniaki w takiej sytuacji, żałował, że dostał je przez seks z chłopakiem, którego kochał. Za każdym razem, kiedy zrobił krok, czuł ból i nasienie Harry'ego wyciekające z niego. Louis wyszedł z łazienki, owinięty tylko ręcznikiem wokół bioder. Krzyknął, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego, leżącego na jego łóżku. Przeglądał walizki, które już zapakował.

\- Gdzie ty się kurwa wybierasz, kochanie? - zapytał Harry, lustrując Louisa. Bezczelny uśmiech wstąpił na jego twarz, gdy zobaczył siniaki na jego biodrach.

\- Co ty t-tu robisz? W-wyjdź - krzyknął Louis, całkowicie przerażony. Zaczął biec do łazienki, żeby zamknąć się tam, kiedy Harry zeskoczył z łóżka i zaczął go gonić. Nawet nie dotarł do drzwi, gdy ramię Stylesa owinęło się wokół jego pasa i chłopak rzucił go półnagiego. Louis upadł na twarz, po czym szybko wstał starając się uciec z pokoju, prosto do mamy, jednak nie udało mu się. Silne dłonie Harry'ego złapały go za kostki ciągnąc ponownie na miejsce, gdzie leżał. Szybko dostał się między jego nogi, unosząc się nad nim.

\- Nie! Przestań, proszę! Mamo, pomóż mi! - krzyknął, uderzając Harry'ego wszędzie gdzie mógł.  
\- Krzycz ile chcesz, wyjechali. Jesteśmy sami! - ryknął Styles, zrywając z niego ręcznik, po chwili rozpinając swoje spodnie. Ściągnął je razem z bokserkami, następnie wyciągnął malutką butelkę lubrykantu na co oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się.  
\- Nie, Harry. Proszę, nie znowu. Proszę - szlochał.  
\- Zamknij się! - warknął, smarując swojego penisa lubrykantem, od razu wbijając się w Louisa i jęcząc z rozkoszy. Louis w tym czasie płakał, ukrywając twarz w piersi Harry'ego.  
\- Przestań... - jęknął, zbyt zmęczony, aby walczyć, gdy Harry wbijał się w niego jęcząc głośno.  
\- Ja-jakim cudem nadal jesteś taki ciasny, kurwo? - jęknął wchodząc głębiej w mniejszego chłopca.  
\- Powinieneś czuć się szczęśliwy. Nikt nie będzie pieprzył kogoś tak brzydkiego i żałosnego jak ty, obrzydliwy frajerze - wypluł Harry, poruszając się szybciej i mocniej, podczas gdy serce Louisa pękło na miliony kawałków.

To tak, jakby Harry wyrwał mu serce z piersi, nadepnął na nie, roztrzaskując je i na koniec zostawił. Pozostawiając, aby pozbierało się z milionami blizn, które nigdy się nie zagoją. Coś pękło wewnątrz Louisa, gdy poczuł jak Harry dochodzi głęboko wewnątrz niego. Niewinne myśli i uczucia, zostały szybko zastąpione przez niebieskie oczy, które z szczęśliwych i głupkowatych zmieniły się w lodowate i nienawistne. Z chłopaka, który myślał, że świat jest piękny, stał się niemal pewien, że będzie tylko gorzej. Słowa Harry'ego bolały bardziej niż pięści, zostanie to na zawsze w jego pamięci, będzie czuł jego dotyk na skórze jak brzydkie blizny.

Pustym spojrzeniem wpatrywał się w sufit, kiedy Harry z niego wyszedł i szybko wkładając ubrania rzucił ręcznik, aby zakryć Louisa.  
\- Jeśli już skończyłeś, to zrób mi przysługę i wynoś się z mojego domu - powiedział Louis, patrząc się na Harry'ego.  
\- Lou...  
\- Powiedziałem, wypierdalaj z mojego domu! - krzyknął Louis, spoglądając na Stylesa, który odblokowywał drzwi. Ostatni raz spojrzał na Louisa przed wyjściem z pokoju.

Louis czekał, aż usłyszał trzask drzwi wejściowych. Wyjrzał przez okno, aby upewnić się, że chłopak szedł w kierunku swojego domu. Podbiegł do okna zamykając je i zasłaniając. Wybuchł bolesnym szlochem kiedy wybierał numer Eleanor. Kiedy dziewczyna nie odebrała, udało mu się zostawić wiadomość, mówiąc, że potrzebuje jej i musi do niego przyjść tak szybko jak odsłucha tę wiadomość.  
Kilka godzin później Louis zdołał tylko wziąć prysznic i ubrać się, gdy usłyszał jak przednie drzwi są otwierane, a następnie rozległy się szybkie kroki kogoś wchodzącego po schodach. Rozpłakał się. gdy zobaczył ją trzymającą w ręku torebkę. Od razu rzucił się jej w ramiona.  
\- Lou, co się stało? Przyjechałam tu, jak tylko usłyszałam wiadomość - powiedziała, pocierając plecy Louisa.  
\- Powiem ci, ale musisz mi obiecać, że nic nie powiesz albo coś - przyznał, zamykając oczy kiedy zaczęły zbierać się tam łzy.  
\- O-obiecuję - odpowiedziała Eleanor.  
\- H-Harry zgwałcił m-mnie... dwa razy - zapłakał Louis.  
\- Co?! Zabiję tego skur... - warknęła, gdy Louis jej przerwał.  
\- N-Nie! Po prostu... Czy masz bilety na pociąg do Londynu? Kazałem ci je kupić dla mnie, w-w zeszłym tygodniu...  
\- Tak. Louis musisz powiedzieć rodzicom i policji... - błagała Eleanor, rozrywana przez nienawiść, widząc przyjaciela w takim stanie.  
\- Nie, nie obchodzi mnie to. Po prostu chce odejść i nigdy nie wracać tutaj. Nie chcę go więcej widzieć - odpowiedział chłodno Louis.  
\- Jeśli to jest to, czego chcesz, Lou - westchnęła.

\- Napiszę do Zayna i Nialla później o moim pobycie, zamierzam zostawić notatkę dla mamy i taty. El, proszę, cokolwiek zrobisz proszę nie mów nic Harry'emu i nikomu innemu - błagał. Eleanor nie mogła nic zrobić, widząc jak zdesperowany był Louis.  
Louis szybko zapakował bagaże do samochodu Eleanor. Dziewczyna zawiozła go na dworzec Był gotowy opuścić Doncaster i pojechać do Londynu. Był gotowy zapomnieć o Nim i o wszystkim co mu zrobił. Zostawił notatkę mamie, mówiąc jej, że zdecydował wyjechać wcześniej, żeby nie martwiła się, że zadzwoni, jak tylko dojedzie do domu ciotki. On również poprosił ją, aby nie mówiła nikomu gdzie jest. Po pożegnalnym uścisku z Eleanor, wsiadł do pociągu. Nie był już szczęśliwym i głupkowatym chłopcem. Od teraz nie pozwolił nikomu traktować się w ten sposób. Nie pozwolił nikomu go dotknąć. Będzie przeklęty, jeśli to zrobi. Nigdy więcej.


	2. All alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

_*Cztery lata później*_

Harry obudził się z niespokojnego snu, zdyszany i spocony. Próbował zapomnieć o koszmarach, które dręczyły go każdej nocy. Wstał i poszedł do łazienki, ochlapując twarz zimną wodą, by się w pełni obudzić. Musiał udać się do pracy, dlatego nie było mowy by wrócić do spania, gdzie wiedział, że tak szybko jak tylko zamknie swoje oczy, koszmary znów się pojawią.

To były prawie cztery lata odkąd widział się lub rozmawiał z Louisem i pragnął wiedzieć, gdzie mieszkał, pragnął go zobaczyć i znów z nim pogadać, by móc powiedzieć jak bardzo mu przykro z powodu wszystkich rzeczy, jakie mu zrobił, nawet jeśli bardzo dobrze wiedział, że nie zasługiwał na jego przebaczenie. Zawsze pytał Jay o to, gdzie był Lou, ale ona uśmiechała się smutno, nawet jeśli coś ukrywała i miała współczucie wobec niego, kiedy tak właściwie mogła go nienawidzić po tym wszystkim, gdy jej to powiedział, _każdą pojedynczą rzecz_. Sama mogłaby mu powiedzieć, że nic nie powie. Jednakże nie widział Jay od trzech lat, odkąd to przestał chodzić do jej domu z powodu nagromadzonych złych wspomnień i ogromu pracy.

Nadal pamiętał noc, gdy jego Louis opuścił go na dobre, tak jakby stało się to wczoraj, Siedział na podłodze w swoim pokoju, płacząc i nienawidząc siebie za to, co zrobił Lou dwa razy i rzeczy, które mu powiedział, zanim go jeszcze zostawił – teraz było to niczym i nadal nie dawało mu to spokoju. Louis wyglądał na zniszczonego i poddanego i Harry naprawdę miał ochotę by wrócić tam z powrotem, błagając o przebaczenie, wiedząc że było za późno, ale Lou nawrzeszczał na niego by się wynosił z jego domu, więc nie miał wyboru i tak też zrobił.

Nadal pamiętał jak kilka godzin później, siedział zatopiony w swych myślach, nienawidząc siebie, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś zapukał do drzwi frontowych i pomyślał, że może to Louis, dlatego natychmiast zbiegł na dół po schodach, ale poczuł się rozczarowany, gdy tylko zobaczył naprzeciw siebie złą Eleanor, zanoszącą się na płacz, nawet jeżeli była wściekła.

_***_

_\- Czego chce… - Harry próbował spytać, ale głośne spoliczkowanie, przerwało mu._

_\- Co do cholery jest z tobą źle, dupku? – Eleanor wrzeszczała, wybuchając płaczem. Jej twarz była czerwona jak pomidor i makijaż spływał w dół po jej policzkach, podczas gdy Harry pocierał swój policzek, by dowiedzieć się, co do cholery było z nim nie tak._

_\- Co do chuja, ty suko. Za co to było? – krzyknął Harry, próbując nie stracić panowania, ponieważ nie było mowy, aby uderzył dziewczynę._

_\- Chcesz mnie uderzyć, prawda? Dalej, zrób to, ale będziesz chciał być martwy po tym, co z tobą zrobię. – warknęła Eleanor._

_\- Co do kurwy nędzy jest z tobą? – Harry znowu krzyknął._

_\- Cz-czy masz pojęcie co ty mu zrobiłeś, Harry? – teraz i El krzyczała, wycierając łzy._

_\- O czym ty mówisz? – Styles krzyczał kompletnie zmieszany._

_\- Ty kurwa zgwałciłeś mojego najlepszego przyjaciela Harry, zniszczyłeś mu życie. Czy to wszystko nie było torturą, by mieć go dość wystarczająco dla siebie, musiałeś to zrobić? – El krzyknęła._

_\- Zasłużył na to! Chciał mieć kutasa w swoim tyłku, więc dałem mu to. – Styles powiedział to, nienawidząc siebie bardziej, nawet jeśli nie mógł nad tym zapanować. Patrzył jak El cofała się, wyglądając na rozczarowaną, ale szczerze nie obchodziło go to o czym myślała lub czuła._

_\- Obiecałam mu, że nigdy ci tego nie powiem, ale wiem, że cię teraz nienawidzi. Skrzywdziłeś go Harry, naprawdę to zrobiłeś i zasługujesz by czuć się jak gówno po tym wszystkim i pomóż mi Boże, zabiję cię jeśli będziesz w jego pobliżu. Był w tobie zakochany, nawet jeśli miał tylko piętnaście lat. – wyznała El._

_\- C-co? – spytał Hazz, przełamując się i czując jak potwór._

_\- Był w tobie zakochany i nawet po tym wszystkim co mu zrobiłeś, bijąc go, wyzywając, nadal bezwarunkowo cię kochał. Myślałam, że to było złe, że cię kochał, ponieważ nie zasługujesz na jego miłość, ale to cały Louis. Nie masz pojęcia ile razy błagał Zayna, by nie przyszedł tu i cię pobił, ile razy płakał w moich ramionach, ponieważ wiedział, że go nienawidzisz i nigdy go nie pokochasz tak jak on ciebie. To była niewinna i czysta miłość tak jak on, ale ty wszystko zniszczyłeś, pozbawiłeś go tej niewinności i zmieniłeś tę czystą miłość w nienawiść. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś teraz szczęśliwy. – powiedziała Eleanor, odchodząc w kierunku drzwi._

_\- Po-porozmawiam z nim – wymamrotał, idąc za dziewczyną, która nagle się zatrzymała, odwróciła i spiorunowała wzrokiem, aż poczuł się taki malutki i nic nie znaczący, taki jak chciała, by się poczuł._

_\- Spóźniłeś się, Harry, jest za późno na wszystko. Louis wyjechał kilka godzin temu, nigdy go nie zobaczysz, ani z nim nie porozmawiasz, już ja o to zadbam. Miłego życia, dupku. – powiedziała i opuściła dom, zostawiając płaczącego chłopaka, który stał tam samotnie, bo właściwie był samotny._

_***_

 

Harry zamrugał spomiędzy łez, chcąc by spłynęły, po czym był gotowy do pracy. Oczywiście nie rozmawiał z Lou, ale osobiście wszędzie go widział. To było po tym, jak El go zostawiła. Przyznał się swojej rodzinie i swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, że jest gejem i zaakceptowali go, witając z otwartymi ramionami. Ale Styles chciał żeby nienawidzili go za to, żeby było to karą za wszystko, co zrobił Louisowi. Stracił go. W końcu zaakceptował te wszystkie uczucia, które odczuwał by czuć się znienawidzonym, jednak nie były one niczym. Były one miłością i podziwem dla Tomlinsona. Miłością, ponieważ Louis był piękny, nawet jeśli powiedział mu te okropne rzeczy. Podziwem, ponieważ nie lubiąc Harry’ego, Louis nie bał się przyznać do tego kim był, nawet po tym wszystkim, co zrobił mu Styles, a on pokazywał się w szkole d zumnie podniesioną głową.

 Zdecydował, że weźmie kawę i muffiny w drodze do pracy i najpotrzebniejszy sprzęt, po czym opuścił swoje drogie mieszkanie, udając się do samochodu, prowadząc. Harry wrócił jako ambitny fotograf i teraz jest najlepszym i najsławniejszym fotografem wynajmowanym przez najważniejsze gazety i kampanie by sfotografować ich modelki, nawet jeśli miał swoje własne studio z dobrymi dochodami, ale to nie miało znaczenia, gdy był nieszczęśliwy. Wystraszył się, gdy zadzwonił telefon w jego kieszeni, gdy zatrzymał się na czerwonym.

\- Halo? – odpowiedział sztywno Harry, gdy zobaczył nowe ogromne ogłoszenie w koszulce polo z nikim innym jak  Louisem. Tak, Louis Tomlinson był teraz najbardziej rozchwytywanym i odnoszącym sukcesy bardzo dobrze płatnym męskim modelem w Wielkiej Brytanii, właściwie nawet w całej Europie i Ameryce.

\- Harry, gdy wrócisz do domu, muszę z tobą porozmawiać. To pilne. – powiedział Liam, a Harry odłożył dość niezręcznie swój telefon.

 

Harry wracał do swojego mieszkania zmęczony po długim dniu, gdy nagle zobaczył nieco zdenerwowanego Liama czekającego na niego pod drzwiami. Natychmiast odblokował drzwi, wpuszczając go do środka, zapalając światła w pustym, ogromnym mieszkaniu, zachęcając gestem Li by usiadł, podczas gdy on zrobił herbatę i gdy skończył, zajął miejsce obok Payne’a.

\- Co takiego chciałeś mi powiedzieć? – spytał Styles, biorąc łyk herbaty.

\- Więc, umm, Teen Vogue chciał żebyś zrobił sesję z modelem dla nich. – powiedział Liam, spoglądając na Stylesa.

\- I? Mam tego na pęczki, to jest to, co chciałeś mi tak pilnie przekazać? – spytał Harry, biorąc małe łyki herbaty, obserwując z rozbawioną miną Liama, który był nieco nerwowy.

\- Ten model Harry, ten model to Louis Tomlinson. Będziesz z nim pracować. – Liam próbował zachować spokój I pomóc Harry’emu, który zaczął się krztusić.

\- Cz-czy on wie? – spytał Styles z desperacją w głosie.

\- Tak. Zgodził się, ale jego przyjaciele Zayn i Niall, pamiętasz ich? Kłócili się z nim, by sobie odpuścił. On bardzo się zmienił, Harry, nie tylko fizycznie, ale też jego osobowość jest inna, jest zimny i dosłownie nie daje się obrzucać błotem. – wyjaśnił Li.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim? Mówił coś o mnie? – spytał zielonooki, biorąc chłopaka za ramię.

\- Nie miałem szans, ale spacerował na zewnątrz i słyszałem jak rozmawiał z kimś, mówiąc, cytuję: ‘ja też tęsknię, kochanie, będę niedługo w domu’. Może ma chłopaka. – powiedział w zamyśleniu Liam.

\- Może ma, może nie ma. – wyszeptał, mając nadzieję na to drugie.

Był zdenerwowany i przerażony by znów się z nim zobaczyć, chciał błagać o przebaczenie i dostać szansę. Musiał przyznać to przed sobą, dlaczego to zrobił, miał nadzieję, że Louis go wysłucha i może po tym wszystkim przeprowadzi się, by zacząć od nowa chodzić na randki, odkąd nie miał chłopaka od tamtej nocy, ale wiedział, że widząc ponownie Tomlinsona, będzie to niemożliwe.

 

~*~

\- Kochanie, jestem w domu! – krzyknął Louis, gdy zamknął drzwi od mieszkania, wraz z Niallem i Zaynem idącymi za nim.

\- Tatuś! – mała dziewczynka odkrzyknęła, biegnąc do niego i skacząc w ramiona.

\- Cześć kochanie, jak minął ci dzień? – spytał, zgarniając córeczkę w ramiona i idąc do Eleanor, która była jej nianią, odkąd inna niania zachorowała.

\- Cześć ujku Ni, ujku Zee. Ciocia El zabrała mnie do parku, a potem dała mi nową p’żamę z toy story – powiedziała podekscytowana, a Louis uśmiechał się jak wymawiała _piżama_.

\- Naprawdę? To bardzo miłe z jej strony. Czy powiedziałaś _dziękuję_ cioci El? – spytał.

\- Ja zawsze mówię _dziękuję_  – uśmiechnęła się, kładąc rączki na policzku chłopaka.

\- Gotowa, by iść spać? – przytaknęła twierdząco.

\- W porządku, powiedz dobranoc. – Louis trzymał ją mocniej przy sobie.

\- Branoc ciociu El, Branoc ujku Niall i Zayn. – zaczęła, ziewając.

Louis pokazał przyjaciołom, by zostali, podczas gdy on zabrał swoją córkę do łóżka, przedtem jeszcze czytając opowiadanie z jej ulubionej książki _Goodnight Moon_ , pocałował ją na dobranoc. Już prawie wychodził, gdy usłyszał jej głos, pytający o coś, czego unikał, by mówić o tym komukolwiek, odkąd dowiedział się, że był w ciąży.

\- Tatusiu? Dlaczego nie ma z nami mojego drugiego tatusia? – spytała go z tymi dużymi, zielonymi oczami z plamkami niebieskiego, jasnymi brązowymi lokami, które tak bardzo przypominały mu o nim.

\- Nie może, kochanie. – odpowiedział Louis, mając tym samym nadzieję, że to wystarczy.

\- Ale dlaczego? – spytała, wydymając wargi jeszcze bardziej niż były.

\- Ponieważ nie może. Logan, dlaczego pytasz mnie o to wszystko? – zapytał Louis, siadając obok  łóżka, spoglądając na wersję Harry’ego – jedyną rzeczą, którą po nim miała był nos, kolor włosów, dołeczki i niebieskie plamki w oczach, które łączyły się z zielenią.

\- Ponieważ mój przyjaciel Alex ma dwóch tatusiów, a ja tylko jednego. Spytałam cioci El, dlaczego nie ma go tu by ze mną grał, tak jak tatuś mojego przyjaciela, a ona powiedziała, że go nie potrzebujemy, ”ponieważ jest idiotą i dał ci kuku.” Tatusiu, kto to jest idiota? – spytała nagle Logan, chcąc wiedzieć.

\- Idiotą nazywamy kogoś, kto jest bardzo złośliwy i niegrzeczny dla innych. – wyjaśnił, najlepiej jak potrafił.

\- W takim razie jest idiotą i nienawidzę go, tatusiu nie chcę już z nim grać. – Logan skrzyżowała swoje ręce na piersi.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ ta mała dziewczynka nie wiedziała tak naprawdę co oznaczała w jej przypadku nienawiść; on sam nienawidził Harry’ego, ale też ciągle go kochał tak jak kiedyś, nawet jeśli czuł się przez to żałosny. Nie chciał, by jego córka nienawidziła Stylesa, nawet jeśli nigdy go nie spotka i on jej także.

\- Nie musisz go nienawidzić, kochanie. – powiedział, próbując rozładować napięcie.

\- Muszę! Dał ci kuku, a to boli, ponieważ ja też to dostałam wczoraj. – powiedziała, pokazując mu małą bliznę na kolanie, a Louis uśmiechnął się, była taka niewinna.

\- Ale teraz wszystko w porządku, kochanie. – powiedział, obejmując ją i całując na dobranoc.

\- Branoc Hunter*– wymamrotał, gasząc światło, gdy wychodził z jej pokoju.

\- Dobranoc tatusiu. Dobranoc Panie Loczku.** – wyszeptała, prawie zasypiając.

Uśmiechając się, opuścił jej pokój, kierując się do salonu, gdzie czekali na niego jego przyjaciele. Spojrzał na El, która nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła, chowając się za Zayna, podczas gdy Louis zbliżał się do niej krok po kroku. Jeśli Logan pytała o Stylesa, to była tylko jego wina, ponieważ jego córka chciała znać prawdę nie o mamie, ale o dwóch tatusiach, a on nie mógł z nim być z powodu, którego nie mógł wyjaśnić.

\- Spytała mnie o niego i dlaczego nie ma go z nami. – powiedział Louis, przerywając ciszę i siadając na kanapie, naprzeciwko przyjaciół.

\- Co jej powiedziałeś? – spytał Niall.

\- Że nie może, a potem powiedziała, że spytała El, a ty nazwałaś go idiotą, po czym sama go tak nazwała. – wyjaśnił Louis, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Wiem, on jest idiotą, nawet bardziej niż teraz. – zaśmiał się Zayn, kiedy Niall dawał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Przepraszam Louis, spytała mnie ni z tego, ni z owego, a ja nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, ponieważ byłyśmy w parku, zaczynałyśmy grać z tym małym chłopcem i jego dwoma tatusiami. – wyjaśniła El.

\- Nie przejmuj się El, to nie twoja wina. – westchnął niebieskooki.

\- A ty nadal masz zamiar spędzić z nim czas podczas tej sesji. – powiedział zmartwiony Niall.

\- Louis, dlaczego się na to godzisz? – jęknęła El.

\- To sesja dla Teen Vogue’a, El. Nie pozwolę, by ten dupek mnie zniszczył. – powiedział Tomlinson.

\- Po prostu bądź ostrożny, Lou. Musimy iść, potrzebujesz podwózki El? – spytał Niall, wychodząc z Zaynem.

\- Nie, dzięki Ni. Właściwie jestem samochodem. Och i Louis, przepraszam, ale nie będę mogła zająć się jutro Logan. – poinformowała Eleanor.

\- Okej, El. Jej opiekunka będzie tu jutro. – uśmiechnął się, po czym przytulił każdego z nich pokolei.

 

Kiedy był sam, poszedł sprawdzić czy Logan nadal śpi. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, że była pogrążona we śnie, ssąc kciuka i przytulając się do swojego pluszowego misia z jej inicjałami na nim. Dostała go dwa tygodnie po tym, jak się urodziła i nazwała go Panem Loczkiem, po tym jak znużyła się nazywać go Bubba. Wszedł, pochylił się nad nią, by móc pocałować ją w czoło, zgarniając loki z jej twarzy i obserwując jej malutką twarz; zaczął rozmyślać o tym jak coś tak pięknego i niewinnego na tym świecie może powstać w wyniku czegoś tak okropnego. Harry był potworem, który go torturował przez prawie dwa lata, po czym zgwałcił, łamiąc mu serce i kradnąc niewinność, był potworem, który zasługiwał na to, by go zniszczyć, dając mu w posiadanie najukochańszą rzecz, córkę.

Wyszedł z jej pokoju, zostawiając otwarte drzwi, po czym poszedł wziąć prysznic, by iść spać; jutro będzie dniem, w którym to stanie z nim twarzą w twarz ponownie. Biorąc prysznic, nie mógł powstrzymać łez, które tak pamiętał, gdy  powiedział mu wszystkie te rzeczy. Po tych prawie czterech latach nadal czuł się brudny, nadal czuł jego ręce, które dotykały go po całym ciele, nadal mógł czuć jego usta na swoich, pamiętając jak bardzo chciał to poczuć, zanim został zgwałcony.

Nie chciał czuć się tak samo jak wtedy, po tym co mu powiedział, ponieważ to nie miało już znaczenia, że nadal kochał tego potwora, gdzie nienawiść była silniejsza niż cokolwiek innego. Harry spowodował, że stał się zimny, zgorzkniały i nienawidzący każdego, kto tylko zbliżyłby się do niego lub jego córki. Nienawidził tego, że Styles był pierwszym i jedynym mężczyzną, który wszedł w niego, był zbyt przerażony i straumowany, by zrobić to z kimkolwiek, ale za każdym razem, gdy próbował, widział spoconego Harry’ego na górze, wchodzącego w niego.

Nienawidził siebie i nienawidził Stylesa, nawet bardziej jeśli było to możliwe, gdy dziecko rosło wewnątrz niego, kiedy to dowiedział się, że jest w ciąży i chcąc je usunąć tak szybko, jak tylko było to możliwe, ponieważ nie mógł być w ciąży, nie mógł być jednym z tych, który zaszedł w ciążę z jego dzieckiem. Louis pamiętał jak emocjonalnie i mentalnie ciężko było przez pierwsze miesiące, mieszkając w Londynie u cioci, gdy budził się każdej nocy z płaczem i krzycząc, wręcz błagając by Harry przestał, dopóki jego ciotka go nie obudziła.

Minęły trzy miesiące, odkąd Louis widział się lub rozmawiał z Harrym, kiedy zaczął czuć się źle i pierwsze co pomyślał, to że ma grypę, ale kiedy poranne wymioty, wyczerpanie i zawroty głowy trwały dłużej niż dwa tygodnie, Eleanor, Niall i Zayn, którzy także mieszkali w Londynie, zabrali go do lekarza, wiedząc że był zbyt uparty by samemu iść. Podczas, gdy czekał na doktora, trójka jego przyjaciół czekała na zewnątrz, zaczął myśleć o tym dniu i ścisnęło go serce z bólu i nienawiści. Louis wyszedł spod prysznica, wycierając ciało i włosy ręcznikiem, zakładając bokserki i skarpetki, szykując się do spania i gdy tylko położył się w łóżku, jego oczy natychmiast się zamknęły, by pozbyć się tego wszystkiego, gdy tylko dowie się szokujących wieści.

Louis podciągał swoje kolana do góry i na dół, gdy czekał na lekarza, który przyszedłby z werdyktem. Obgryzając paznokcie myślał, że może był umierający i Harry zaraził go czymś, ponieważ był pewien, że nie używał wtedy prezerwatyw. Nic nie mogło przygotować go na tak szokujące wieści,  gdyby dowiedział się, że ‘tak’ Harry zaraził go czymś, byłoby to totalnie nieoczekiwane lub nawet gorzej. Styles dał mu coś, i to coś rosło w nim, w środku.

\- Gratulacje Louis, jesteś w ciąży - powiedział lekarz, uśmiechając się.

\- To jest poważne. Naprawdę, co ze mną nie tak? – spytał chłopak, śmiejąc się nerwowo.

\- Mam zamiar zadać ci kilka pytań i chcę żebyś na nie szczerze odpowiedział, jeśli możesz. – powiedziała doktor Overand, a Louis przytaknął, ponieważ to nie mogło się zdarzyć, przecież był mężczyzną i był pewien, że miał kutasa.

\- Czy współżyłeś z innym mężczyzną, który w tobie był? – spytała lekarka, a Louis wybuchnął płaczem.

\- T-tak, trzy miesiące temu. – wymamrotał Louis, nie bardzo chcąc jej to mówiąc, ponieważ czuł się zawstydzony, by jej o tym mówić, że został zgwałcony, a po drugie trzy miesiące temu i chłopak, którego kochał gardził nim.

\- Okej, więc... – zaczęła.

\- Nie chcę go! Nie chcę tego czegoś w środku mnie, proszę zabierz to. – błagał Louis, nienawidząc tego czegoś w środku niego, co należało do Stylesa, to była połowa Harry’ego i Louis nienawidził tego tak bardzo, jak nienawidził tego potwora.

\- Louis, obawiam się, że nie mogę tego zrobić, nie myślisz tak o tym, a to jest dla mnie nieetyczne by praktykować aborcję. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że jeśli zdecydujesz się na termin, może to być ryzykowne i możesz umrzeć lub być bezpłodnym, powinieneś porozmawiać z kimś innym, zanim podejmiesz decyzję. – wyjaśniła lekarka, wyciągając chusteczki, by wysmarkał nos.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, nie, nie chcę go. Jestem dziwakiem! – krzyczał niebieskooki.

\- Nie jesteś dziwakiem, Louis, dostałeś prezent i teraz jest to małym cudem, który w tobie rośnie. Pracowałam już z innymi, zanim dostałam ciążę tej samej płci, nie jesteś ani pierwszą, ani nie jedyną osobą; jeśli się zdecydujesz by zatrzymać dziecko, jestem pewna, że wyrośnie na zdrowego chłopca lub dziewczynkę za sześć miesięcy. – wyjaśniła.

\- Której części z nie-chcę-tego nie zrozumiałaś? Wynoś się albo znajdę kogoś innego, kto to zrobi. – wykrzyczał Louis, płacząc coraz głośniej.

\- Jako ostatnią rzecz, pozwól mi zrobić USG, takie są procedury, muszę to zrobić. – powiedziała lekarka z przepraszającym spojrzeniem.

\- Okej. – wymamrotał chłopak.

\- Proszę, połóż się na plecach i podnieść koszulkę do góry, proszę. – doktorka uśmiechnęła się i Louis zrobił co mu kazała.

\- Będzie zimniej. – ostrzegła, na co Tomlinson syknął z powodu tego, jak bardzo było to zimne.

\- Możesz się pospieszyć? – spytał, nieco niegrzecznie Louis.

\- Tylko minutkę… o jest. Co do rozmiaru, mogę powiedzieć, że jest to około dwunasty tydzień i jeśli zdecydujesz je zatrzymać, będę mogła powiedzieć ci płeć za osiem lub dziesięć tygodni. –wyjaśniła pani doktor, gdy Louis obserwował szarą plamkę na ekranie z mieszanymi emocjami.

Część jego nic nie chciała z tym zrobić, ponieważ to było jego i zawsze będzie mu o nim przypominało i o tym, co mu zrobił; chciał usunąć to najszybciej jak tylko to było możliwe, ponieważ czuł się okropnie wiedząc, że będzie opiekować się czymś, co będzie przerażało go przez resztę jego życia.

Ale w tym samym czasie, wiedział że było to w połowie jego i zasługiwało na życie, ale nienawiść była silniejsza niż jego miłość do własnego dziecka.

Takie myśli zaczęły go nachodzić i w sumie zaczął rozmyślać o tym, jak zamierzałby znaleźć Stylesa i zabić tego skurwiela, który mu to zrobił, gdy nagle do jego uszu doszedł głos lekarki, która poinformowała go, że to było bicie serduszka. Louis zaczął tak płakać, ponieważ NIE! Nie było mowy, by mógł pozbyć się tego niewinnego dziecka, które było wynikiem gwałtu, po tym jak usłyszał, że to serce.

Ten dzień, w którym Louis zdecydował, że zatrzyma dziecko, był tak naprawdę długą, bolesną przeprawą by skupić się na swoim dziecku i jak powiedzieć o nim swojej rodzinie, Niallowi i Zaynowi, jak to się stało, że zaszedł w ciążę i błagając, by nic nie robili w imieniu jego i dziecka, zwłaszcza Mark i Zayn, którzy byli gotowi by zabić. Zayn był inny, ponieważ wszystko czego chciał to iść do Harry’ego i dać mu w mordę. Niebieskooki został u El, nic nikomu nie mówiąc przez następny tydzień.

Ponownie łzy spłynęły po twarzy Louisa, gdy leżał tak w swoim łóżku, myśląc o swojej córeczce, gdy nagle poczuł, że ktoś wdrapuje się na koc, próbując wczołgać się na niego. Instynktownie wziął ją w swoje ramiona wraz z Panem Loczkiem, który był z nią i położył na swojej klatce piersiowej tak jak to lubiła i zasnęła tak szybko, jak tylko poczuła się bezpiecznie w ramionach tatusia. Te nocy były takimi, jakimi zawsze były, gdy nie było go całymi dniami i mogła wtedy zasnąć wraz z nim, nawet gdy była cała zimna, powodując tym samym, że były to jego najlepsze noce.

Pocałował ją w czoło i zasnął, mając nadzieję na lepsze jutro, ponieważ będzie to tylko jeden dzień i tak bardzo się modlił, błagając wręcz, by widok zielonookiego nie spowodował w nim żadnych uczuć. Widział jego zdjęcia, ale to było coś innego niż stanie z nim w rzeczywistości, gdzie prawdopodobnie mógłby go jeszcze bardziej nienawidzić i żyjąc nadzieją, że przestanie go kochać raz na zawsze. Nieważne, co stanie się jutro. Louis wiedział, że od teraz będzie musiał jeszcze bardziej ukrywać Logan, nie wspominając o niej (jak do tej pory to robił), bo ludzie, którzy o niej wiedzieli, zawsze o nią pytali. Harry nigdy się o tym nie dowie, nie zasługiwał na to by wiedzieć, że miał córkę.

***

*Logan Hunter - L jak Louis, H jak Harry

**Oryg.: Mr. Curly – chodzi o pluszowego misia Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	3. Like a liar looking for forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by Marcelowa and Nika (pa-nika.tumblr.com)

Jasne promienie słoneczne pochodzące z okna obudziły Louisa, który przetarł swoje oczy, czując ciężar i ciepło Logan na swojej piersi oraz małą stróżkę śliny z jej ust. Powoli wstając, trzymał ją w swoich ramionach i położył na wciąż jeszcze ciepłym miejscu, by przygotować się na ten straszny dzień. Wziął prysznic i założył starą koszulkę i spodnie dresowe, robiąc szybkie śniadanie z płatków zbożowych i mleka, ponieważ i tak był już spóźniony na tę cholerną sesję i musiał się inaczej ubrać, i czekał na Annę, opiekunkę Logan, która za chwilę miała się pojawić. Gdy poruszał się po kuchni w poszukiwaniu ulubionych płatków zbożowych Logan i jej kakao, myślał o tym, jakie miał szczęście, gdy podszedł do niego Eric wraz ze swoją wizytówką z agencji modeli dwa lata temu, kiedy pracował jako kasjer w Tesco by móc utrzymać córkę i siebie, ponieważ teraz mógł zapewnić jej dobre życie, i wszystko, co chciała i płacić za dobrą opiekunkę, by mogła się nią zajmować, podczas gdy on pracował.

\- Tatusiu? – ziewnęła Logan, idąc do kuchni trzymając jedną ręką Pana Loczka blisko swojej piersi, a drugą ścierając sen z oczu, gdy Louis ją podnosił.

\- Dzień dobry kochanie. – powiedział rozweselająco i zachichotał, gdy położyła swoją głowę na jego ramionach i ponownie zamknęła oczy. Zdecydowanie nie była porannym ptaszkiem i nie mógł nic poradzić, ale pamiętał, że on także nie był, gdy Anne wspomniała o tym pewnego razu, podczas obiadu.

\- Kochanie chodź, zjedz trochę płatków. Tatuś musi iść do pracy. – chłopak umieścił ją na krześle z miską płatków zbożowych przed nią i gdy zaczęła jeść jego płatki, obserwował jak je niezdarnie jadła.

\- Tatusiu, chcę iść dzisiaj do parku. Czy Anna banana* może mnie tam zabrać, proszę? – spytała Logan, nagle podekscytowana, i możesz myśleć, że to było z jej strony udawane, ponieważ wcześniej była zmęczona, ale taka już była i Louis był do tego przyzwyczajony.

\- Jasne, ale będziesz jej słuchać. Zamierzasz być grzeczną dziewczynką dla mnie? – zapytał chłopak, kończąc płatki.

\- Tak Lewis. – zachichotała, gwałtownie kiwając głową, biorąc kolejny łyk płatków.

\- Co powiedziałem o nazywaniu mnie Lewis? – westchnął Tomlinson, starając się nie śmiać w sposób, w jaki to powiedziała.

\- Twoje imię to Louis, tatusiu Louisie a nie Lewis. Ale ujek Zayn powiedział, że mogę tak na ciebie mówić. – stwierdziła Logan, patrząc na swojego ojca z pytającym spojrzeniem.

\- Wujek Zayn żartował, kochanie. Skończ swoje śniadanie, a ja pójdę się przebrać, okej? – powiedział chłopak, wstając od stołu, całując czubek jej głowy, gdy szedł myśląc o tym jak niewinna i naiwna była.

\- Okej, tatusiu.

Chłopak wszedł do swojego pokoju, gdzie szybko przebrał się w białą koszulę z długim rękawem i czarne spodnie, które go wyszczuplały, decydując się na ulubioną parę szelek, odkąd wszyscy zaczęli składać mu komplementy o tym, jak dobrze w nich wyglądał, kiedy je miał na sobie. Potem poszedł do łazienki, by zrobić coś z włosami. Starał się przekonać siebie, jednak wiedział, że nie był tą samą osobą, co kiedyś, chciał wiedzieć, że ten brzydki frajer, który nigdy nie mógłby być pokochany nie jest już w nim i najważniejszą rzeczą, którą chciał wiedzieć, było to, że nikt nie mógł mu wejść na głowę. Dla niego, Harry nadal był największym dupkiem i samolubnym człowiekiem, był potworem i był zadowolony, że Logan nie odziedziczyła jego osobowości, tylko jego wygląd. Louis podbiegł do drzwi, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek, wiedząc, że była to Anna i pozwalając jej wejść.

\- Dzień dobry panie Tomlinson. -  Anna, z brązowymi oczami i długimi blond włosami, powitała go z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Louis, nie pan Tomlinson. Masz tylko dziewiętnaście lat, a ja dwadzieścia jeden. Niewielka różnica plus czuję się staro, gdy tak mówisz. –uśmiechnął się czule do dziewczyny, którą uważał za siostrę i która opiekowała się Logan, odkąd skończyła dwa latka.

\- Dobrze, Louis. Gdzie mój maluszek? - spytała Anna, rozglądając się.

\- Anna banana! – krzyknęła Logan, zeskakując z krzesła tak szybko, jak tylko mogła, uważając by nie upuścić Pana Loczka i biegnąc w stronę Anny.

\- Cześć maluszku - Anna uśmiechnęła się.

\- Kochanie, tatuś musi iść teraz do pracy, okej? Bądź grzeczną dziewczynką, kocham cię. – powiedział Louis, schylając się w dół, całując i przytulając ją.

\- Papa tatusiu. Też cię kocham. – powiedziała Logan, całując go w policzek.

\- Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebowały lub cokolwiek się wydarzy, zadzwońcie do mnie, okej? – powiedział chłopak, zaczynając być bardziej nerwowym z powodu tego, co miało nadejść.

\- Okej, miłego dnia. – uśmiechnęła się Anna.

Tomlinson założył buty i chwycił telefon, portfel i kluczyki i wyszedł z domu, gdzie była tylko Logan, machając do niej, a następnie pojechał do potwora, którego unikał w ciągu ostatnich czterech lat. Walczył z płaczem i odpychał wspomnienia, które zepchnął do głębi swojego umysłu, gdy zbliżał się do mężczyzny, którego wciąż kochał z całego serca, ale także mężczyzny, który złamał mu serce i ukradł jego niewinność, pozostawiając nienawiść i wstręt w tym miejscu.

~*~

Zbierając wszystko co miał, Harry zdołał wstać z łóżka i przygotować się do pracy, zatrzymując się w Starbucksie po babeczkę i gorącą czekoladę. Nigdy nie jadł w domu, ponieważ jaki to miało sens jeść gdzieś, gdzie byłeś sam i było zbyt cicho? Był już na planie, gotowy z każdą rzeczą i jadł swoją babeczkę, gdy zobaczył, że on na niego patrzył i wszystkie wspomnienia, które straszyły go w snach wróciły błyskawicznie, migając mu i gdy spojrzał ponownie w górę on zniknął, ale nienawiść i obrzydzenie, wyryte na jego twarzy, na zawsze osadzone były w jego myślach, a serce w jego piersi stawało się zbyt ciasne z bólu, ale czego mógł oczekiwać, przecież zrujnował mu życie cztery lata temu. Musiał przyznać, że Louis bardzo się zmienił, nie tylko fizycznie, ale i nie dawał już tej szczęśliwej energii, do której był przyzwyczajony, nie miał już tych długich włosów co kiedyś, nie nosił okularów, workowatych spodni, luźnych koszulek i jego beanie, którą tak bardzo kochał.

Louis był wewnętrznie wystraszony, w momencie gdy wchodził do budynku i musiał ciężko walczyć, by utrzymać swoje emocje pod kontrolą, podczas gdy winda była coraz bliżej. Moment, w którym drzwi windy otworzyły się na pierwszym piętrze, Louis zamarł, ponieważ on tam był, układający swój sprzęt i jedzący babeczkę całkowicie nieświadomy, gdy milion emocji przez niego przeszło, począwszy od miłości do tego chłopaka, poprzez niezliczoną ilość razy, gdy Harry go bił i obrażał, gdzie wspomnienia te tylko mignęły mu przed oczami, i bez względu na to, co zrobił, po prostu nie zostawią go w spokoju ze złamanym sercem, rozczarowanego, z bólem, nienawiścią i wreszcie zniesmaczeniem. Kiedy spojrzał na niego tymi zielonymi oczami, które codziennie widział u Logan, i wszystko co zobaczył, to szok wymalowany na jego twarzy i mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł smutek w jego oczach, ale miał to kompletnie gdzieś i wysłał mu najbardziej nienawistne i zniesmaczone spojrzenie, na które mógł wpaść i odwrócił, aby spotkać się tamtego dnia ze swoim stylistą.

Widząc go ponownie po czterech latach, spowodowało to, że pamiętał noc, gdy szedł w ciąży i urodził sam Logan w szpitalu z nieznajomym, który mu pomógł i był z nim na sali porodowej, gdzie pielęgniarki myślały, że był ojcem i szczerze wolałby go, zamiast Harry’ego, ponieważ on był taki miły i czekał na przyjaciół Louisa, którzy do niego jechali, więc nie mógłby być sam, czując się jeszcze bardziej samotnym niż kiedykolwiek. Louis ubrany był w nowy outfit, a włosy ułożone miał w quiffa, gdy był w drodze do Harry’ego, który na niego czekał, aby móc zacząć. Rozmawiał i śmiał się do jednej ze swoich asystentek i Louis czuł, że powinien tam podejść i powiedzieć jej, żeby spierdalała, ale szybko odsunął od siebie te myśli.

\- L-Louis? – Harry nerwowo spojrzał na niego, z aparatem gotowym w jego rękach.

\- Tak? – odpowiedział chłodno Tomlinson i uśmiechnął się, gdy Styles lekko się wzdrygnął.

\- Jesteśmy gotowi. – powiedział Loczek, odwracając się i próbując nie płakać, ponieważ wiedział, jak bardzo zrujnował mu życie.

\- W samą porę. – rzucił Louis, idąc tam, gdzie powinien już stać, naprzeciwko Harry’ego, gdzie mógł zobaczyć go całego jak tamtego dnia, ale nic nie mógł poradzić, że czuł jego ręce, które go dotykały, czuł jego usta i czuł go wewnątrz siebie. To było czymś, o czym próbował zapomnieć, ponieważ miał ciarki i intensywnie złamane serce.

Harry obserwował Louisa, podczas gdy robił mu zdjęcie za zdjęciem i zauważył jak głęboko w jego myślach był chłopak i jego twarz, która była zrelaksowana, nie pokazująca nienawiści i obrzydzenia, które bezpośrednio były na niego skierowane, ponieważ wiedział, że na to zasłużył. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to jaki był wspaniały, bardziej zaokrąglony niż przedtem i zastanawiał się dlaczego. Jego twarz była bardziej określona, urósł parę centymetrów, ale Harry nadal był wyższy od niego, ale jego oczy już nie miały tego blasku, były zachmurzone z nienawiścią i smutkiem.

Dla Louisa, Harry był jeszcze wspanialszy niż przedtem i zaczynał sam siebie nienawidzić za myślenie w ten sposób, ale co mógł zrobić, jeśli część niego była jeszcze w nim zakochana, część niego nadal miała to silne uczucie. Jego włosy nie były tak kręcone jak dawniej, jego szczęka była bardziej zarysowana i trzymał gumę do żucia w dolnej wardze, nawyk który znał u Logan, odziedziczyła go po nim, ponieważ robiła tak za każdym razem, gdy była zdenerwowana, przestraszona lub płacząc, wydymając wargi jeszcze bardziej. Mógł powiedzieć, że Harry był zdenerwowany i raz w życiu poczuł się lepiej.

Myśl o niej spowodowała, że z powrotem wrócił do tamtej nocy, kiedy miał zaplanowany termin porodu w ciągu tych trzech dni, ale odbył się on wcześniej niż planował i nikt nie mógł mu pomóc. Był już w dziewiątym miesiącu ciąży, a ponieważ był mężczyzną, był większy niż kobiety na tym etapie i irytowało go to, ponieważ nic nie mógł robić a Niall, Zayn i Eleanor, którzy przeprowadzili się do trzypokojowego mieszkania, zawsze byli gotowi by pomóc.

_***_

_Był trzynasty lutego i prawie jedenasta, gdy podjął głupią decyzję mówiąc Zaynowi, Niallowi i Eleanor że jeśli chcą, to niech idą na imprezę, mówiąc, że to ostatni miesiąc i powinni iść, gdzie sam położy się do łóżka i że poród jest za trzy dni i że będzie z nim w porządku, jeśli zostanie sam na kilka godzin. To był duży błąd. Trzydzieści minut po tym, jak wyszli, Louis był w zasadzie w łóżku myśląc o swoim synku lub córeczce, chciał by płeć dziecka była niespodzianką, ignorując protesty Zayna „Muszę znać płeć dziecka, nie będę mógł zasnąć, muszę mieć odpowiednie ubrania” kiedy zaczął odczuwać bolesne skurcze, trwające dłużej niż trzydzieści sekund, zanim zniknęły, wstając powoli i decydując, że powinien zadzwonić do przyjaciół, ale był zdany sam na siebie, ponieważ nikt nie odpowiadał._

_Dziesięć minut później kolejny skurcz był silniejszy i dłuższy niż ostatni, pozostawiający go niezdolnego do poruszania się i ledwo łapiącego powietrze, gdy po prostu zdecydował udać się do szpitala samemu, ponieważ on lub ona nie może spaść do kanału rodnego, bo jeśli tak będzie, to będzie w tarapatach. Udało mu się założyć buty i płaszcz, biorąc klucze, portfel i telefon, wpychając do kieszeni, gdy nie zauważył, że telefon powoli mu spadł, gdy trzymał się za nadęty brzuch z jednej strony, a drugą podpierał ściany z pełną torbą dla niego i dziecka. Zimne nocne powietrze uderzyło go mocno, gdy szedł po chodniku, próbując złapać taksówkę tak szybko jak to możliwe, walcząc z tym, by się nie załamać i nie płakać, ponieważ tak cholernie go to bolało, to była wina Stylesa, że znalazł się w takiej sytuacji i był sam._

_\- Ała! O Boże, nie możesz teraz wyjść, dziecko. – Louis płakał, biorąc głęboki oddech, opierając się o zimną ścianę, trzymając obiema rękoma za brzuch._

_Łzy nie zatrzymywały się, gdy człapał z dzieckiem między nogami, kiedy wypuszczał szloch przy każdym skurczu, który poczuł mocniej i zatrzymał się biorąc ponownie oddech. Sięgnął po telefon i zaczął płakać głośniej, ponieważ zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał mu wypaść, gdy dostał kolejnego skurczu, który powalił go na ziemię. Wiedział, że umrze, próbując urodzić dziecko na zimnej ulicy, wiedząc, że jego kanał rodny nie był dla niego stworzony i jeśli on lub ona rozerwie się, zabijając go, ponieważ nie było mowy, by pozwolił umrzeć dziecku. Myślał o Harrym i jak szczęśliwy mógłby być, gdyby dowiedział się, że umarł i to spowodowało, że zaczęło go boleć serce._

_\- Hej stary, wszystko z tobą w porządku? – zapytał wysoki mężczyzna, który wysiadł ze swojego nadal zapalonego samochodu, którego Louis w ogóle nie zauważył i podszedł do niego._

_\- P-proszę, pomóż mi. Nie m-mogę stracić mojego dziecka. – płakał Louis, próbując wstać._

_\- O Boże, ty… ty rodzisz. Chodź, zabiorę cię do szpitala. – powiedział nieznajomy i ostrożnie podniósł Louisa, zabierając go do swojego samochodu, a następnie szybko odjechał._

_\- Ach, Boże, to boli. – Louis płakał żałośnie gryząc rękaw swojego płaszcza i ciężko oddychając._

_\- Prawie jesteśmy na miejscu. Nazywam się Andy Samuels, a ty? – zapytał Andy starając się odwrócić jego uwagę od bólu._

_\- Louis… T-Tomlinson. – odpowiedział Louis, a potem krzyknął, gdy złapał go kolejny skurcz i Andy wzdrygnął się, kiedy Louis mocno ścisnął jego przedramię._

_\- Chcesz… chcesz, abym zadzwonił do twojego chłopaka? – zapytał Andy, skupiając się na drodze, a następnie odwrócił się, aby na niego spojrzeć, kiedy usłyszał skowyt._

_\- Nie ma go w pobliżu. Nie chcę, aby był w pobliżu. – wyjęczał Louis._

_Harry nie mógł dowiedzieć się, że był w ciąży i miał urodzić dziecko. Nie mógł dowiedzieć się, że miał zostać ojcem, ojcem dziecka, które nigdy nie będzie jego. Harry był potworem i nie chciał go w pobliżu swojego syna lub swojej córki._

_\- Wiesz jakiej płci będzie dziecko? – Andy zapytał całkowicie zafascynowany. Wcześniej tylko raz widział mężczyznę w ciąży i było to w Wolverhampton, kiedy był dzieckiem._

_\- N-nie wiem, to będzie niespodzianka. – odpowiedział Louis, uśmiechając się delikatnie na myśl o swoim dziecku._

_\- Jesteśmy na miejscu, kolego, poczekaj… Pomogę ci. – powiedział Andy wyłączając silnik, a następnie obszedł samochód, aby znaleźć się po stronie Louisa, który prawie krzyczał trzymając się za swój brzuch._

_\- T-to boli._

_\- Wiem, wiem, ale pomyśl sobie o tym, że już niedługo będziesz trzymał dziecko w swoich ramionach. – uspokajał go Andy i ponownie podniósł. Przerzucił torbę przez swoje ramię i pobiegł w stronę szpitala tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił._

_Louis miał szczęście, że jego lekarka była w głównym holu, rozmawiając z pielęgniarką. Gdy tylko go zobaczyła, prawie krzyczącego z bólu i trzymającego się za swój brzuch, natychmiast podbiegła z wózkiem inwalidzkim, aby zabrać go na trzecie piętro i przygotować do cesarskiego cięcia wiedząc, że nie mogą tracić więcej czasu, aby dziecko nie utknęło w kanale rodnym. Został odwieziony na operację, zostawiając w holu zmartwionego Andy’ego, który wpatrywał się w odjeżdżającego Louisa._

_\- Co ty tutaj jeszcze robisz? Załóż to i chodź za mną. Nie chcesz przegapić narodzin swojego dziecka. – wysoka pielęgniarka o blond włosach uśmiechnęła się i podała mu parę niebieskich rękawiczek, czepek chirurgiczny, buty oraz maskę medyczną zostawiając go całkowicie zdezorientowanego, nim zdał sobie z wszystkiego sprawę._

_\- Ale ja… - Andy próbował powiedzieć._

_\- Chodź za mną. Nie zostało nam wiele czasu. – przerwała mu pielęgniarka i pociągnęła go w stronę miejsca, w którym Louis powoli się przebierał._

_\- Przepraszam, Louis. Myślą, że jestem ojcem. – Andy przeprosił rumieniąc się, gdy spojrzał na Louisa, który wyglądał na zrelaksowanego._

_\- W porządku. Dzięki za pomoc. Nie wiem jak ci sie odwdzięczę. – uśmiechnął się Louis._

_\- Wystarczy, jeśli wszystko będzie z wami w porządku. – uśmiechnął się Andy._

_\- Dobra. Louis i…?_

_\- Andy._

_\- Dobrze. Za chwilę zaczniemy całą procedurę. Louis, proszę spróbuj się zrelaksować. – powiedziała doktor Lane._

_\- Powiedz mi, co robią. – Louis błagał Andy’ego, który wyglądał na zafascynowanego i chorego w tym samym czasie po chwili, gdy Louis zaczął odczuwać małe szarpnięcia._

_\- W-wydaje mi się, że zamierzają wyciągnąć teraz dziecko. Jesteś gotowy, aby potrzymać jego lub ją? – zapytał Andy i Louis zaczął wariować, ponieważ nie, nie był gotowy na to wszystko tak jak mu się wydawało._

_\- J-jak to wygląda… dziecko? – zapytał Louis._

_\- Jak głowa pełna jasnobrązowych kręconych włosów… Nie jestem pewien, ale zdecydowanie są kręcone, chociaż nie tak mocno. – wyszeptał Andy wystarczająco mocno, aby tylko Louis mógł go usłyszeć._

_\- C-co? – zapytał Louis, próbując się nie rozpłakać, gdy sobie o nim przypomniał._

_\- O Boże, zdecydowanie jasnobrązowe kręcone włosy i o mój Boże, ma najśliczniejsze pulchne usta. – Andy rozpływał się w zachwycie, nie wiedząc o psychicznym załamaniu Louisa._

_\- To dziewczynka, walentynkowe dziecko. – ogłosiła doktor Lane i kiedy Louis usłyszał jej pierwszy płacz wszystko co czuł to odrzucenie względem niej, które przebiegło przez jego serce. Nie mogła być podobna do niego, po prostu nie mogła._

_\- Nie chcę jej, zabierzcie ją z dala ode mnie. Nie chcę jej zobaczyć. – krzyknął Louis i zamknął swoje oczy, odmawiając przyznania się do niej, gdy dziecko głośniej zapłakało i poruszyło się w ramionach jego lekarki, jakby wyczuwało jego odrzucenie._

_\- Lou… - przerwała doktor Lane rozumiejąc go, ponieważ wiedziała jak została ona poczęta. Chwilę później dała ją zaskoczonemu Andy’emu, który nie miał innego wyjścia jak tylko trzymać małe zawiniątko beżowych kocyków._

_\- Louis… Ona jest w porządku. Jest małym pięknym dzieckiem. Jest twoją córką i cię potrzebuje. – Andy próbował mu ją podać, ale Louis tylko się odsunął._

_\- Jest również jego i wygląda jak on. Nie może wyglądać jak on, on jest potworem. Nie chciałem, ale on mnie zm-zmusił. – zapłakał Louis i Andy smutno zdał sobie sprawę co miał na myśli. Nie chciał jej trzymać, ponieważ wyglądała jak drugi ojciec._

_\- Jeśli nie chcesz jej potrzymać, przynajmniej na nią spójrz, zanim ją zabiorą. – błagał Andy. Mimo, że byli dla siebie obcymi ludźmi, nie mógł znieść myśli, że dziecko zostało odrzucone przez jej własnego ojca, ponieważ jej drugi ojciec zrobił coś złego._

_\- Boję się… - wymamrotał Louis i walczył z pragnieniem, aby otworzyć oczy, dopóki nie usłyszał nędznego łkania swojej córki. Otworzył swoje oczy i zobaczył małe, delikatne rączki oraz nóżki, które wystawały z kocyków. I kiedy Andy położył ją na jego klatce piersiowej z jej główką spoczywającą na nim, spojrzał w dół i czuł się jak zahipnotyzowany. To było jak miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, nie miało już znaczenia, że była jego i była do niego podobna. Wszystko co miało znaczenie było to, że była Louisa, a on był jej._

\- Kocham cię, skarbie. Przepraszam, tak bardzo cię przepraszam. – zapłakał Louis, owijając swoje ramiona wokół jego malutkiego ciała.

_\- Louis, muszę już iść. Chcesz, abym zadzwonił do twojej rodziny? – zapytał Andy ocierając swoje łzy._

_\- Przed chwilą zadzwoniliśmy do jego współlokatorów i są już w drodze. – poinformowała ich pielęgniarka._

_\- Dziękuję, Andy. Tak bardzo ci dziękuję za pomoc. – powiedział Louis, nadal patrząc się na swoją córkę._

_\- Nie ma problemu. Będę w poczekalni do czasu, gdy przyjadą twoi przyjaciele. Dobrze o nią dbaj, jest wspaniałą dziewczynką. – powiedział Andy, patrząc na dziecko jeszcze raz, zanim uśmiechnął się do Louisa i wyszedł._

_Kilka minut później dziecko zostało mu zabrane i on sam został zabrany do jego pokoju, gdzie czekał na trójkę swoich przyjaciół i jego małą dziewczynkę, którą później miał dostać z powrotem. Minęła dopiero godzina, odkąd widział ją po raz ostatni i zdążył się już za nią stęsknić. Tęsknił za uczuciem, gdy była wewnątrz niego dając mu znać, że nadal tam była i że nigdy go nie znienawidzi lub nie zostawi go samego. Zastanawiał się nad tym, jak to możliwe, że dostał tak wspaniałą i niewinną istotkę, która była skutkiem błędu._

_\- Lou? Wiedziałam, że nie powinniśmy iść na tę cholerną imprezę. – zmartwiona Eleanor prawie krzyknęła wchodząc do pokoju, Zayn oraz Niall szli za nią._

_\- Mamy się dobrze? – powiedział Louis, próbując ją uspokoić._

_\- Ten miły chłopak Andy powiedział nam, że znalazł cię leżącego na chodniku. – powiedział Niall, gdy schylił się, aby przytulić Louisa._

_\- Przepraszam, że nie odebraliśmy twojego telefonu. Gdzie jest dziecko? – zapytał Zayn rozglądając się dookoła i sekretnie marząc, aby była to dziewczynka._

_\- Pielęgniarki przyniosą ją za kilka minut. – uśmiechnął się Louis._

_\- Ją? To dziewczynka? O mój Boże, tak! – zapiszczała Eleanor, wysyłając Niallowi oraz Zaynowi spojrzenie typu ‘a nie mówiłam’ i zauważyła szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Zayna._

_\- Jak masz zamiar ją nazwać? Nigdy nam o tym nie powiedziałeś. – zapytał Niall, siadając ostrożnie na łóżku obok Louisa, aby zbytnio nie szturchać._

_\- Logan Hunter. Zawsze podobało mi się imię Logan. – uśmiechnął się, a następnie zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zauważył, że nie wyglądają na szczęśliwych. – Co?_

_\- Logan zaczyna się na literę L jak Louis, a Hunter na H jak Harry. Dlaczego? – zapytał Zayn, nienawidząc siebie za to, że chce to wiedzieć i walcząc z chęcią dorwania Harry’ego za wszystko co zrobił Louisowi, który nie zrobił niczego złego, tylko go kochał._

_\- Ponieważ jestem idiotą, który nadal jest w nim zakochany. – wymamrotał Louis spoglądając w dół, gdy jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, które spływały po jego policzkach i zostały wytarte przez Nialla._

_\- Zayn, naprawdę!? – Niall spojrzał na Zayna, który spuścił wzrok._

_\- Cóż, uwielbiam obydwa imiona. O mój Boże, oto ona. – Eleanor zapiszczała ponownie, gdy pielęgniarka podała Louisowi jego córkę._

_\- Cześć, kochanie. Tęskniłem za tobą. – powiedział Louis patrząc na nią. Nadal miała zamknięte oczy, gdy jego przyjaciele stanęli obok niego, gaworząc nad nią._

_\- Jest wspaniała. – cała trójka powiedziała w tym samym momencie, a następnie wybuchli śmiechem, gdy na siebie spojrzeli. Nawet będąc taką małą, Logan była kopią Harry’ego i mieli nadzieję, że nie wpłynie to na jego decyzje, względem niej w przyszłości._

_\- Kocham cię, skarbie. Tatuś zawsze będzie cię kochał bez względu na wszystko. – wymamrotał Louis, poprawiając jej mały różowy czepek zapewniony przez szpital, gdy wypuściła z siebie małe piski, wierzgając przy tym swoimi nóżkami._

_***_

\- Louis? Louis? – Louis został wyrwany ze swoich wspomnień, gdy mrugnął rozglądając się dookoła. Zauważył, że czas minął szybciej, kiedy wrócił zatracił się we wspomnieniach. Następnie jego oczy wypełniły się nienawiścią, kiedy zauważył, że Harry na niego patrzy.

\- Tak? – zapytał Louis.

\- S-skończyliśmy. Moglibyśmy porozmawiać? – zapytał Harry, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

\- Nie, mam ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia. – odpowiedział Louis robiąc krok wstecz, aby przebrać się z powrotem w swoje ubrania i wrócić do mieszkania, aby przytulać się ze swoją córkę przez resztę dnia.

\- Lou, proszę, ja… - błagał Harry, zbliżając się do Louisa i zauważając jak jego oczy się rozszerzyły.

\- Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie nazywaj, ty nieistotny draniu. – rzucił Louis, patrząc na Harry’ego i zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

\- J-ja po prostu chciałem przeprosić. Naprawdę cię przepraszam. – mówił dalej Harry, starając się nie rozpłakać, gdy zobaczył z jak wielką nienawiścią Louis na niego patrzył.

\- To jest twój sposób na poprawienie wszystkiego czy po prostu chcesz mojego przebaczenia, aby zamknąć swoje sumienie i poczuć się ponownie jak przyzwoity człowiek? – zapytał Louis, chcąc poznać odpowiedź.

\- El powiedziała mi, że byłeś we mnie zakochany, po tym jak wyjechałeś. – powiedział Harry i wymierzył sobie mentalny policzek, ponieważ przyszedł tutaj przeprosić i ponownie wszystko naprawić, a nie brzmieć jak zarozumiały drań.

\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś, nadal jesteś tym samym dupkiem i cię nie kocham, już nie. Wtedy byłem idiotą zakochanym w pieprzonym draniu, który nie robił nic poza ranieniem mnie, wyśmiewaniem się ze mnie przez cały czas, ale ja nadal kochałbym go jak głupiec i wciąż patrzyłbym na niego jak na cholernego świętego. Nie jesteś niczym innym jak potworem, gwałcicielem i mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będziesz szczęśliwy. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz nieszczęśliwy przez resztę swojego cholernego życia tak jak ja. – wyrzucił z siebie Louis odchodząc, a zapłakany Harry poszedł za nim.

\- Louis, proszę… - błagał Harry, chwytając ramię Louisa. Chwilę później zatoczył się kilka metrów w tył, zakrywając swój policzek po tym, jak Louis go spoliczkował.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie. – Louis prawie krzyknął, starając się nie panikować, gdy patrzył na Harry’ego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Nie zamierzałem cię skrzywdzić. – wymamrotał Harry, a łzy spływały po jego twarzy.

\- Już to zrobiłeś. Błagałem cię, abyś przestał, ale ty tego nie zrobiłeś. Nigdy nie zrobiłem ci nic złego oprócz tego, że kochałem cię z całego mojego serca. Zrób mi przysługę i zostaw mnie samego, nie chcę cię już więcej widzieć. – Louis spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

\- Louis… - zawołał Harry.

\- Idź do diabła. – krzyknął Louis, wychodząc stamtąd i idąc w stronę szatni, aby się przebrać i wyjść tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Witam, panie Tomlinson. Oto pana ubrania. – powiedziała asystentka, ta sama z którą wcześniej rozmawiał Harry, i podała mu jego ubrania.

\- Dziękuję. – wymamrotał Louis, zabierając od niej swoje rzeczy.

\- Myślę, że pan Styles darzy cię sympatią. – powiedziała, uśmiechając się i przeglądając ubrania.

\- Co?

\- Powiedziałam, że moim zdaniem pan Styles cię lubi. Mogę to stwierdzić po sposobie w jaki na ciebie patrzył. – wytłumaczyła.

\- On nie jest gejem, jest hetero. – sprzeczał się Louis.

\- Znam go od trzech lat i jestem całkiem pewna, że jest gejem. Z nikim się wcześniej nie spotykał, ale wiem, że jest gejem, ponieważ mi powiedział. Muszę iść, przyjemnie się z tobą pracowało. – uśmiechnęła się i wyszła z pokoju.

Gdy tylko dziewczyna zostawiła go samego, Louis zaczął ciężko oddychać. Harry Pierdolony Styles był cholernym gejem, który wcześniej go torturował, a następnie skaleczył na całe życie i to wszystko za nic. Czuł gorące łzy wypalające jego oczy, gdy szybko się przebrał w swoje ubrania i uciekł z budynku tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił. Nie chciał niczego innego, tylko położyć się do swojego łóżka i płakać tak długo, aż nie skończą mu się łzy i krzyczeć aż będzie mógł poczuć krew. Chciał wydrzeć swoje serce z klatki piersiowej i zdeptać je tylko po to, aby przestać czuć się nieszczęśliwym, i tylko po to, aby przestać go kochać. Nienawidził siebie za kochanie go, w zamian za wszystko co mu zrobił, nienawidził siebie za nienawidzenie go wystarczająco mocno. Nienawidził siebie za to, że pozwolił Harry’emu się zniszczyć i gdy przyjechał do domu obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej nie pozwoli mu, aby zranił go tak jak cztery lata temu, kiedy był emocjonalnym i psychicznym bałaganem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	4. The worst kind of pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by Marcelowa i Nika (pa-nika.tumblr.com)

\- Tatuś! – krzyknęła Logan, zeskakując z kanapy, biegnąc do Louisa z lodami czekoladowymi w jednej ręce.

\- Cześć kochanie. – powiedział Louis tak radośnie, jak tylko mógł się czuć, ale nic z tego.

\- Wróciłeś. – dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się, dając mu lepkiego całusa, gdzie usta i wszystko wokół nich było pokryte czekoladowymi lodami, wliczając w to czubek jej noska.

\- Tak, byłaś w parku? – spytał Louis, próbując nie zetrzeć lodów z (jego) policzka, odkąd Logan uważnie go obserwowała z oczami pełnymi uwielbienia i w sumie mogła pomyśleć, że może chłopak nie chciał by go całowała.

To zdarzyło się raz, parę miesięcy temu, kiedy dała mu buziaka, jedząc puree rozmazując na jego policzku, a on wyciągnął rękę, by to zetrzeć, nie zauważając, że ona uważnie go obserwowała, póki nie usłyszał maleńkiego pociągania nosem, gdy ujrzał jej bieg w kierunku Zayna, który złapał ją w swoje ramiona.

Płakała przez godzinę, nie dopuszczając do siebie nikogo, kto zechciałby ją przytulić, podczas gdy Louis namawiał ją, by przyszła do niego, dopóki nie zdecydował by zostawić ją na trochę samą, idąc w kierunku swojego pokoju, by posprzątać, gdy zaczęła płakać za nim i spędzili resztę dnia na oglądaniu wszystkich trzech filmów _Toy Story_.

\- Pan Tomli-Louis. Wróciłeś wcześniej. – powiedziała Anna, wracając z salonu, z ręcznikiem Logan w ręku.

\- Sesja skończyła się szybciej niż myślałem, f-fotograf był naprawdę dobry.  Chciałaś ją wykapać? – spytał Louis, próbując się nie rozpłakać.

\- Tak, jest brudna i wiem, że musi brać kąpiel przed snem, bo może nie zasnąć, ale jest cała klejąca. – wyjaśniła Anna, jakby była w tarapatach.

\- Okej, po prostu ją wytrę, nie martw się o to. – Louis próbował się uśmiechnąć.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Anna, umieszczając ręcznik za Logan, która oglądała _The Amazing World of Gumball_ prawie jak zahipnotyzowana, jedząc lody po kawałku.

\- T-tak. Jestem po prostu zmęczony. Po prostu dam ci czek  za ten tydzień, jutro jest sobota, więc nie musisz się nią opiekować przez weekend, także możesz wziąć sobie wolne. – powiedział Louis, wracając z czekiem.

\- Dziękuję. Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? Twój nos jest czerwony, a oczy załzawione. – spytała Anna z troską, wymalowaną na twarzy.

\- Myślę, że może się przeziębiłem, będzie dobrze. Nie martw się. – powiedział chłopak.

\- Papa Anna banana. Kocham cię. – zachichotała Logan, oddając jej buziaka.

\- Ja też cię kocham, kochanie. – Anna uśmiechnęła się, dając ją Louisowi, zanim wyszła.

\- Chodź kochanie, muszę cię troszkę wyczyścić. – powiedział chłopak, gdy Anna wyszła, idąc w kierunku kuchni, gdzie chwycił mokry ręcznik i zaczął czyścić jej twarz, gdy ona próbowała uciec.

\- Stop. – jęknął, pochylony do tyłu ze ściereczką, z dala od jej twarzy.

\- Jesteś klejąca, muszę to wyczyścić. – nalegał Tomlinson, po czym uspokoiła się, gdy obiecał, że zabierze ją do parku następnego dnia.

Resztę popołudnia spędzili na oglądaniu filmów, jedzeniu, bawieniu się, podczas gdy Louis starał się nie załamać i płakać, ponieważ to nie było fair, to nie było fair, co zrobił mu Harry. Napisał _bezwartościowy pedał_ na jego szafce, zniszczył jego szansę na randki i właściwie z nikim nie stracił dziewictwa, które było zabrane przez Harry’ego, który był chory, zachowując go dla siebie. Nie miał prawa, to nie było jego, a najbardziej bolało go to, że jeśli Hazz odwzajemniał jego uczucia do niego, mógłby oddać mu swoją niewinność w mgnieniu oka. Nawet, jeśli myślał, że nigdy nie zapomni mu tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczy, które mu mówił, te wszystkie siniaki, o tym jak obrzydliwie się czuł, gdy górował, dotykając go, nadal powinien mu podziękować za danie mu najcenniejszego skarbu. Dał mu Logan, która spoglądała znad kolorowanki, aby upewnić się czy jej tata nadal tam był, następnie dając mu swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech przed powrotem do kolorowania, i Louis wiedział, że była tylko jego, nie Harry’ego, tylko jego i on nigdy nie pozwoli mu, by był blisko niej.

\- Kochanie, czas na kąpiel, potem spanie. – uśmiechnął się Louis do Logan, której godzina spania była przed ósmą i potrzebowała wziąć przedtem kąpiel.

\- Chcę kąpiel z bąbelkami. – powiedziała, zapominając o swojej kolorowance i biegnąc do łazienki, pozostawiając zabrudzone ubrania za sobą i Louis podnosił je, niezdolny do uśmiechu, ponieważ wiedział, że wkrótce je zdejmie.

Bawiła się lalkami, gdy Louis napełniał wannę z ciepłą wodą, wlewając dużą ilość truskawkowych bąbelków i gdy były zapełnione do połowy, wziął ją na ręce i powoli obniżał, gdzie natychmiast rozpoczął się plusk wody, gdy Louis uklęknął obok wanny, patrząc na nią ze smutkiem, zastanawiając się gdzie byłby teraz, gdyby jej nie miał. Prawdopodobnie byłby sam, tak jak powiedział Harry, że jest wyjątkiem, i nie powinno być go w ogóle.

\- Tatusiu, spójrz! Jestem syrenką! – zachichotała Logan, pokazując mu swoje nogi złączone, jakby płynęła.

\- Jesteś! Jesteś moją małą, piękną syrenką. – jednak Louis nie ucieszył się aż tak entuzjastycznie.

\- Jestem syrenką księżniczką a ty i tatuś bez imienia, jesteście królami. –powiedziała, podnosząc jedną z lalek, gdy Louis mył jej włosy, a jego oczy szybko napełniły się łzami.

Bawiła się każdą zabawką, jaką mogła znaleźć w wannie, podczas gdy Louis spłukał jej włosy i umył całe ciało, wycierając spadające łzy, gdy usłyszał krzyk i zobaczył Logan, spoglądającą na niego z szeroko otwartymi zielonymi/niebieskimi oczami pełnymi troski, jak dla prawie czterolatki.

\- Tatusiu, dlaczego płaczesz? – spytała, zaczynając płakać i Louis natychmiast ją podniósł, zawijając ją ciepłym i puszysto-różowym ręcznikiem, trzymając przy piersi, pozwalając wypłynąć wodzie z wanny, a następnie idąc do jej pokoju, żeby ją ubrać.

\- Nie płaczę, kochanie. Mam mydło w oczach. – skłamał, kiedy suszył jej włosy ręcznikiem.

\- Okej, tatusiu. – powiedziała rozproszona Logan, a Louis dziękował Bogu i pragnął tak łatwo rozproszyć się jak ona.

\- Dobranoc maleńka, kocham cię. – powiedział, całując ją w czoło, po tym jak wyszczotkował jej włosy, ubrał i przeczytał bajkę.

\- Dobranoc, ja też cię kocham tatusiu. – szepnęła Logan, i Louis uśmiechnął się, wyłączając światło, i idąc do swojej sypialni, gdzie zdjął swoje bokserki i położył się.

Chwilę później, nie mógł już wytrzymać i zaczął cicho płakać, aż gwałtowny szloch potrząsnął całym jego ciałem, nie do końca chcąc, ale nie mógł obudzić małej, która polegała na nim, którą kochał całym swoim sercem i która była jego słoneczkiem. Nie mógł jej zostawić, bez względu na to jak nieszczęśliwy był. Odwrócił się na bok, kiedy nagle sobie przypomniał jak Harry mówił mu, że miał do czynienia z Eleanor i powiedziała jego sekret, mimo że nie miała tego robić, i dowiedział się, że jest w nim zakochany, uczyniło to trudniejszym, ponieważ przez te cztery lata Harry wiedział, że jest w nim zakochany i nie kłopotał się, by kiedykolwiek go przeprosić, aż do teraz, gdy go nie potrzebował.

Był zły na Eleanor, że mu powiedziała, ale potem zorientował się, że w sumie nie miało to znaczenia, ponieważ, to co było, już minęło i zawsze była z nim i Zayn i Niall, kiedykolwiek ich potrzebował wraz z Logan. Ocierając łzy, które wypaliły mu oczy, zdecydował, że pójdzie spać wcześniej, aby mieć wystarczająco dużo energii, aby zagrać jutro ze swoją córeczką, ponieważ tak jak i była mała, tak i brutalna, kiedy szła do parku.

~*~

Harry był w mieszkaniu szybciej niż oczekiwał, rzucił swoje rzeczy i poszedł prosto pod prysznic, i gdy stał pod wodą, wybuchnął cichym płaczem, jak zawsze to robił _Mam nadzieję, że będziesz nieszczęśliwy do końca swojego pieprzonego życia, tak jak ja…, Nigdy nie zrobiłem nic złego wobec ciebie niż kochanie cię z całego mojego serca.. ._  Te słowa powtarzały się w jego głowie w kółko, torturując go, aż upadł na kolana, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. _Wtedy byłem idiotą, który był zakochany w pieprzonym draniu, który nic nie zrobił, ale zranił mnie, a ja nadal kochałbym go jak głupek, chciałbym móc spojrzeć mu w twarz jakby był pierdolonym świętym._ Harry przypominał sobie jego słowa nieskończoną ilość razy, gdy Louis patrzył na niego tęsknie i mógłby odwrócić wzrok, rumieniąc się przy tym i Harry zaczął płakać głośniej, gdy przypomniał sobie jak bardzo go bił, gdy na niego patrzył, kiedy ten biedny chłopak nic mu nie zrobił, jak tylko go kochał. Prawdopodobnie był jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek kochała go szczerze i bezwarunkowo, nie dbając o jego wady i wszystko, co zrobił. _Jesteś tylko potworem, gwałcicielem i mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będziesz szczęśliwy._ Louis miał rację i Harry wiedział to, chłopak miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwy, a to co się działo, oznaczało, że nie będzie.

Wyszedł spod prysznica, wycierając się niezdarnie, owijając ręcznik wokół bioder i zakładając czarną bluzę z kapturem i dżinsy, i gdy skończył poszedł do salonu, włączyć TV, którego nigdy nie używał i zaczął oglądać coś dla dzieci o nazwie _The Amazing World of Gumball_ , który był dość zabawny, ale w tej chwili nie mógł się ani śmiać, ani uśmiechać. Zaczął się zastanawiać, co by było gdyby coś zrobił, gdyby go nigdy nie zastraszał i zaakceptował tym, kim był. Gdyby się ogarnął i wszystko wyznał Louisowi, może teraz byliby razem i może byliby szczęśliwi, ponieważ po prawie czterech latach nadal go kochał i gdy go ponownie zobaczył, jego uczucia stały się silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Harry, otwórz drzwi! – krzyknął Liam z zewnątrz mieszkania, gdy Harry spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, zastanawiając się, co on tam robił, zamiast wejść, a nie pukać.

\- Dlaczego krzyczysz? – spytał Styles, zanim zauważył chińskie jedzenie i kilka napojów, natychmiast biorąc je od Liama.

\- Więc uh, zaprosiłem jednego z moich przyjaciół z Wolverhampton, by przyszedł. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza ci to. – powiedział Liam.

\- Nie, im więcej, tym lepiej. –powiedział Harry, idąc do kuchni po trzy talerze, dwie łyżeczki i widelec dla Liama.

\- Haz… wszystko w porządku? – spytał Payne, siadając na kanapie i zauważając jak zdesperowanie wyglądał chłopak.

\- On mnie absolutnie nienawidzi, Liam. To jak… Nie jest już taki sam. – Harry prawie krzyknął, wyłączając TV, siadając obok Liama na kanapie.

\- A czego się spodziewałeś? Nie chcę być dupkiem, ale jeśli on taki jest, to tylko dzięki tobie. To twoja wina. – powiedział, przerwany przez drzwi.

\- Twój przyjaciel jest tutaj. – wymamrotał Harry, biorąc kęs jedzenia, obserwując Liama, jak starał się odpowiedzieć.

Harry wykorzystał ten czas i wyjął z torby wydrukowane zdjęcie Louisa, spoglądającego na niego, ale szybko położył je na stole, zapominając co widział, gdy zobaczył wracającego Liama z mężczyzną, wyższym od niego.

\- Harry, to jest Andy Samuels, Andy to Harry Styles. – przedstawił ich sobie, gdy podali sobie ręce.

\- Miło cię poznać. – Andy uśmiechnął się, siadając naprzeciwko nich.

\- Mnie również, to twój pierwszy raz, gdy jesteś tu w Londynie? – spytał Harry, próbując się uśmiechnąć, ale czuł się, jakby zaraz miał płakać, tonąc w swoim nieszczęściu.

\- Nie, mieszkałem tu kiedyś, ale przeprowadziłem się do Manchesteru kilka miesięcy temu. Dziękuję. – powiedział Andy, biorąc talerz od Liama, który mu podał.

\- Harry i ja poszliśmy na uniwerek w Manchesterze! – wykrzyknął Liam, szturchając Harry’ego, który tylko skinął głową, uśmiechając się.

\- To-och, czy to jest Louis Tomlinson? Wow zmienił się, odkąd ostatni raz go widziałem. – powiedział Andy, odkładając talerze, podnosząc zdjęcie z uśmiechem na twarzy, a Harry chciał, by był jak najdalej od niego.

\- Harry pracował dziś z nim, znasz go? – zapytał Payne, próbując porozmawiać z Andym, dla dobra Stylesa.

\- Nie do końca, ale spotkaliśmy się w nieszczególnych okolicznościach, nigdy nie zapomnę tej nocy. – powiedział Samuels, wciąż patrząc na zdjęcie i biorąc kęs jedzenia.

\- Dlaczego, co się stało? – spytał Loczek, próbując nie brzmieć na zdesperowanego.

\- To stało się i zawsze będę pamiętał tę datę, ponieważ szczerze doświadczyłem cudu. To był trzynasty lutego, prawie cztery lata temu, wracałem z pracy do domu, wzdłuż pustej ulicy, późno w nocy, kiedy zauważyłem, że szedł sam z pewnymi trudnościami i upadł, i nie mógł wstać i postanowiłem zobaczyć, co się stało. – wyjaśnił Andy.

\- Coś było nie tak? – odezwał się Styles, nieco rozpaczliwie, chcąc wiedzieć co nie tak było z Tomlinsonem.

\- I to jest to, gdzie robi się ciekawiej. Był w ciąży i wyglądało jakby dziecko miało wyskoczyć w każdej chwili, a to nie byłoby dobre dla jego ojca. – powiedział, przypominając sobie, i też jedząc.

\- On był-co? – spytał Harry, nie wierząc własnym uszom, bo jeśli Louis był w ciąży prawie cztery lata temu, znaczyło by to, że to było jego dziecko, jego syn lub córka.

\- Mężczyźni w ciąży nie są rzadkością, chłopaki. To całkiem normalne i akceptowane. Początkowo nie wiedziałem, co się z nim dzieje, dopóki nie zapytałem czy wszystko w porządku, a on dosłownie błagał mnie, aby mu pomóc, mówiąc, że nie może stracić dziecka, więc bez zastanowienia zabrałem go do szpitala. – powiedział chłopak, biorąc łyk napoju, gdy Liam z Harrym patrzyli na siebie z niedowierzaniem.

\- Czy-czy dziecko się? – zapytał Styles, nienawidząc siebie za to, co zrobił Louisowi, nienawidząc myśli, że Louis mógł umrzeć tej nocy, starając się urodzić ich dziecko na zimnej ulicy i nie mógł się powstrzymać, by uzyskać więcej informacji.

\- Tak, byliśmy na czas, ale przez całą drogę nie mógł przestać krzyczeć i płakać za każdym razem, gdy złapał go skurcz. Pielęgniarka rzeczywiście myślała, że byłem ojcem i wciągnęła mnie do środka, do niego, dlatego doznałem cudu. Przeżyłem narodziny najpiękniejszej małej dziewczynki, pamiętam, że była najsłodszą i maleńką istotką z malutkimi, pulchnymi ustami, głową pełną kręconych włosów, koloru jak u Louisa. Miała kręcone włosy jak twoje, Harry. – uśmiechnął się, umieszczając zdjęcie na dole, prawie kończąc swoje jedzenie.

Harry poczuł jak jego świat zaczął się rozpadać, słysząc ostatnie zdanie, które wirowało wokół jego głowy jak echo w niekontrolowany sposób. Miał córkę, miał córkę z Louisem i nigdy nie zawracał sobie głowy by mu powiedzieć, że był w ciąży z JEGO dzieckiem. Nie widział jej, nie widział go i nie był częścią jej życia, ponieważ Louis nigdy mu nie powiedział. Czuł się zazdrosny, wiedząc, że Andy tam był, który przywitał ją na świecie, miejsce, które należało do niego. Wszystko, co Liam mógł powiedzieć, to że patrzył z szeroko otwartymi oczami na Harry’ego i zanim Styles mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, Samuels zaczął mówić coś, co złamało serce Loczkowi.

\- Mówiłem mu, jak jego córka wyglądała jak tylko lekarz ogłosił płeć, to było walentynkowe dziecko, gdy zaczął krzyczeć i powiedział lekarzowi, żeby ją od niego zabrał, ponieważ nie chciał jej zobaczyć. To złamało mi serce, widząc to, gdy lekarz dał mi to dziecko, bym mógł je potrzymać, i wszystko co mogłem zrobić, to błagać go, by ją wziął i och Boże, nie wiem dlaczego miałby ją odrzucić, gdy wcześniej był taki podekscytowany i-i zaczął panikować, mówiąc mi, że wygląda jak on, a on był potworem, który go zmusił. Ten-ten skurwiel znęcał się nad nim, dlatego powiedział, że nie chce, żeby drugi ojciec tu był, gdy spytałem go czy zechciałby, żebym zadzwonił do jego chłopaka. – powiedział Andy, potrząsając głową na to wspomnienie.

\- Zatrzymał ją, prawda, zaakceptował? – spytał Liam, w imieniu Harry’ego, który był zbyt oszołomiony, aby zadać to pytanie.

\- Tak, dałem mu ją i to był tak piękny moment, ale rozdarło mnie to, gdy zaczął ją przepraszać, że jej nie chciał. Chciałbym zobaczyć ich ponownie i zobaczyć jak sobie radzą, miał troje najlepszych przyjaciół, którzy z nim tam byli, gdy wychodziłem, ale szczerze nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby oddał ją do adopcji, ponieważ nigdy nie widziałem tej małej dziewczynki wokół niego, gdy był kiedykolwiek w miejscu publicznym. – powiedział Andy, kończąc z westchnieniem.

\- N-nie czuję się zbyt dobrze. – wymamrotał Harry biorąc głębokie wdechy.

\- Harry, co się dzieje? – zapytał Liam.

\- Głowa mnie boli, migrena. – skłamał Harry chcąc, aby zostawili go samego i Liam szybko zrozumiał aluzję.

 - Andy, nadal chcesz iść do tego baru? – zapytał Liam.

\- Stary, czytasz w moich myślach. – zaśmiał się Andy.

\- Pójdź przodem, a ja dołączę do ciebie za minutę. – powiedział Liam.

\- Tak. Miło było cię poznać, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że poczujesz się lepiej. – uśmiechnął się Andy i pomachał mu, gdy ruszył w stronę drzwi. Gdy tylko zniknął, tama pękła i Harry zaczął płakać mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

\- M-mam córkę! Liam, my mamy… córkę i on nigdy mnie nie szukał tak jak ja jego, aby mi o tym powiedzieć. O-on ukrywał ją przede mną i j-ja nawet nie wiem czy ją zatrzymał. – jęknął Harry, patrząc na Liama desperacko.

\- A czego się spodziewałeś? Przepraszam za to, co za chwilę powiem, ale naprawdę myślałeś, że po tym wszystkim co powiedziałeś i zrobiłeś Louisowi on wróci, aby ci powiedzieć, że nie tylko złamałeś go emocjonalnie i psychicznie, ale również zrobiłeś mu dziecko? To tak nie działa, Harry. Właśnie mi powiedziałeś jak bardzo cię nienawidzi i nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby oddał to dziecko do adopcji i jeśli ją zatrzymał… jeśli ją zatrzymał, prawdopodobnie nie chce, abyś był w jej pobliżu. Muszę iść, Haz. Proszę cię, nie rób niczego głupiego. – powiedział Liam, zbierając brudne naczynia oraz śmierci i poszedł w stronę kuchni, aby je odłożyć. Chwilę później wyszedł z mieszkania, zostawiając Harry’ego w jego własnej nędzy.

Harry przyciągnął nogi bliżej swojej klatki piersiowej i otarł swoje łzy, które zwyczajnie nie mogły przestać spływać po jego policzkach. Myślał o Louisie oraz ich córce. Uśmiechnął się lekko na myśl o niej i jak bardzo ją zdążył pokochać, mimo że jej nie znał i prawdopodobnie nigdy jej nie pozna, jeśli Louis ją oddał. I jeśli to zrobił, miał zamiar jej poszukać. Wszystko czego chciał to wybiec ze swojego mieszkania i znaleźć Louisa, aby mógł ją zobaczyć, mocno przytulić i powiedzieć jak bardzo ją kocha. Zastanawiał się nad tym jak wyglądała i czy była podobna do Louisa czy do niego, czy była idealnym połączeniem ich obu. Chciał poznać jej imię, jej osobowość. Chciał wiedzieć jaki jest jej ulubiony kolor, ulubiony program telewizyjny. Chciał wiedzieć o niej każdą możliwą rzecz, ale nie mógł.

Według Andy’ego była walentynkowym dzieckiem, więc oznaczało to, że w następnym miesiącu skończy cztery lata. Urodziła się trzynaście dni po jego urodzinach i uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o niej. Jednak jego uśmiech powoli zanikał, kiedy zaczął przypominać sobie w jaki sposób została poczęta i jakie okropne rzeczy krzyczał w stronę Louisa, gdy go krzywdził. Zapłakał mocniej, kiedy przypomniał sobie jak Andy powiedział, że znalazł go na ulicy próbującego dostać się do szpitala. Wiedział, że mógłby tam być, gdyby nie byłby dupkiem. Chciał umrzeć i myślał jedynie o tym, przez co przeszedł Louis i jak ją odrzucił tylko dlatego, że była jego. Chciał paść przez Louisem na kolana, błagać o przebaczenie i błagać, aby pozwolił mu ją zobaczyć. Wiedział, że Louis może mu nigdy nie wybaczyć i może nigdy nie pozwoli mu jej zobaczyć (jeśli ją zatrzymał) przez wszystkie cholerne popełnionego przez niego błędy oraz rzeczy, które powiedział i zrobił Louisowi.

Myśl, że Louis i on na zawsze będą związani córką, nie chciała opuścić jego głowy, nie chciała zostawić go samego. Miał cholernie złą sławę i wszystko czego chciał, to cofnąć się w czasie i zmienić kilka rzeczy, ponieważ gdyby postąpił inaczej to może później nie byłby taki samotny. Pamiętał, że kiedy bił Louisa mówił mu, że zawsze będzie sam i nikt nigdy go nie pokocha. Zaszlochał zdając sobie sprawę, że to właśnie on był sam i nikt go nie kochał. Louis miał córkę i był pewien, że całym sercem kochała swojego ojca. Louis miał wszystko, a on nie miał nic, ale zasłużył sobie na to. Chciał z kimś porozmawiać, więc wstał i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Wziął swoją komórkę i wybrał numer swojej mamy z nadzieją, że odbierze. Wiedziała o wszystkim i po wielu miesiącach patrzenia na niego z rozczarowaniem, w końcu przeprowadzili szczerą rozmowę i Harry powiedział jej o wszystkich rzeczach i uczuciach wobec Louisa.

 - Harry? – zapytała Anne przez telefon i zaczęła martwić się o swojego syna, ponieważ wszystko co mogła usłyszeć to cichy płacz Harry’ego.

\- Mamo! J-ja mam… - zaszlochał Harry, próbując coś powiedzieć, ale mu się nie udało.

 - Harry, uspokój się i oddychaj, skarbie. Kochanie, co się dzieje? – zapytała Annie, zamartwiając się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Harry zapłakał głośniej na słowo ‘dziecko’.*

 - T-tamta noc, mamo… Tamta noc miała konsekwencje i… i j-ja mam córkę, mamo. – zaszlochał Harry i kołysał się, siedząc na podłodze obok łóżka.

\- Louis ci powiedział? – zapytała Anne.  

 - Nie, przyja… Wiedziałaś? – zapytał Harry i poczuł się zdradzony przez własną matkę, ponieważ wiedziała o wszystkim i zatrzymała to dla siebie.

 - Harry, ja… - Anne zaczęła się tłumaczyć.

 - Przez ten cały czas wiedziałaś o jej istnieniu i nie raczyłaś mi o tym powiedzieć? C-o zamierzasz mi teraz powiedzieć? Że ją znasz i ona zna ciebie i nazywa cię babcią, kiedy ja do cholery nic o niej nie wiedziałem! Wszyscy ją znają z wyjątkiem mnie, ona zna każdego z wyjątkiem mnie. – krzyknął Harry, czując pustkę w swojej klatce piersiowej.

\- Harry, skarbie, uspokój się. Dowiedziałam się o niej miesiąc temu. - wyjaśniła Anne i wszystko co chciała w tym momencie zrobić to pojechać do Londynu i pocieszyć swojego syna.

 - S-spotkałaś ją? Mamo, proszę powiedz mi, jaka ona jest. – błagał Harry.

 - Nie znam jej, Harry. Louis nie przyjeżdża tutaj, odkąd wyjechał. To Tomlinsonowie zawsze jadą do Londynu, aby się z nim zobaczyć. Dowiedziałam się, kiedy byłam u nich na obiedzie i Daisy biegała ze zdjęciami Louisa trzymającego dziecko i po zadaniu Jay kilku pytań, nie miała ona innego wyjścia, jak powiedzieć Gemmie i mi. – wyjaśniła Anne.

 - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? – zapytał Harry, całkowicie załamany.

 - Jay błagała mnie, abym ci nie powiedziała. Takie było polecenie Louisa. Nie chciał, abyś się kiedykolwiek dowiedział. – Anne powiedziała wolno, starając się załagodzić cios.

 - D-dlaczego to zrobił, dlaczego miałby trzymać mnie z dala od mojej córki? Mojej, ona jest również moja, nie ma do tego prawa! – Harry krzyknął rozpaczliwie.

 - Harry… - powiedziała Anne, załamanym głosem.

 - Ona jest moja… - Harry powiedział cicho, czując zaciskający się ból w jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Harry, pomyśl o wszystkich rzeczach, które mu zrobiłeś… Był w tobie zakochany, a ty w zamian go krzywdziłeś i znęcałeś się nad nim, ponieważ byłeś przerażony byciem samym sobą, a on nie. Tamtej nocy całkowicie go złamałeś. Nie jest już tą samą osobą i zajęło mu trochę czasu, aby ponownie się uśmiechnąć. Przepraszam, że muszę ci to powiedzieć, ale on cię nienawidzi, Harry. Jay powiedziała mi, że nie może zapomnieć o tym co mu zrobiłeś i nie chce, abyś był w pobliżu Logan. – wyjaśniła Anne, czując się źle przez sytuację, w której się znaleźli.

 - Ma na imię Logan? –zapytał Harry, gorliwie wycierając swoje łzy.

 - Logan Hunter. Jay nie mogła pokazać mi jej najnowszych zdjęć, ponieważ Louis ich nie wysyła w obawie, że ty lub ktokolwiek z nas mógłby je zobaczyć. – powiedziała Anne.

 - W-więc to oznacza, że ją zatrzymał? –zapytał Harry z nadzieją.

 - Tak, zatrzymał ją. Jay mówi, że wygląda jak ty i wszystko co ma po Louisie to jego nos, kości policzkowe, kolor włosów oraz trochę błękitu z jego oczu, które w pewien sposób połączyły się z twoją zielenią. – powiedziała Anne. Harry jednocześnie uśmiechał się i płakał, czując się szczęśliwy, ale również przygnębiony w tym samym momencie.

\- Jak się dowiedziałeś? – zapytała Anne.  

 - Andy, przyjaciel Liama wpadł do studia i zobaczył zdjęcie, które zrobiłem podczas dzisiejszej sesji i zaczął opowiadać o tym jak pomógł Louisowi, kiedy był bliski urodzenia na ulicy. – wyjaśnił Harry, uspokajając się trochę.

 - Jak poszło? – zapytała Anne.

 - Strasznie, mamo. Chciałem powiedzieć mu, że naprawdę jest mi przykro i on wykrzyczał wiele okropnych rzeczy, na które zasługuję i teraz wina zżera mnie od środka bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. – powiedział Harry.

 - Ch-chcesz zobaczyć zdjęcia? – Anne zapytała nerwowo. 

 - Masz zdjęcia? – zapytał Harry, wstając z łóżka i chodząc dookoła swojego pokoju.

 - Dyskretnie zrobiłam zdjęcia swoim telefonem, kiedy nie patrzyły. – powiedziała Anne, czując się winną, jakby kogoś zamordowała.

\- Mamo, proszę… - błagał Harry.  

\- Kochanie, muszę iść, ale wyślę ci zdjęcia i proszę cię, obiecaj mi, że nie zrobisz niczego głupiego. Kocham cię, skarbie. – powiedziała Anne.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham mamo. Cześć. – powiedział Harry, rozłączając się i rozpaczliwie czekając na zdjęcia.  

Harry’emu wydawało się, że minęły wieki, zanim usłyszał wibracje telefonu, które poinformowały go, że otrzymał wiadomość. Z wielka niepewnością starał się ją otworzyć i przeklął kilka razy, kiedy mu się to nie udało. W końcu ją otworzył i zaczął płakać, kiedy zobaczył dwa rozmazane zdjęcia. Spojrzał na nie i przejechał palcem po twarzy Louisa, a następnie jego córki.

 - Logan Hunter… - powtórzył Harry, przykładając telefon do swojej klatki piersiowej i zapłakał głośniej wiedząc, że nikt go nie usłyszy. - Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam. – wyszeptał Harry, kładąc się na łóżku. Krzyczał i przepraszał, chociaż nikt nie mógł go usłyszeć.

Musiał naprawić wszystkie rzeczy związane z Louisem, jeśli chciał zobaczyć swoją córkę. Zasnął przyciskając telefon do swojej klatki piersiowej i myśląc o sposobie zobaczenia ich. Śnił o Louisie oraz ich córce, o której nic nie wiedział, ale z całego serca chciałby wiedzieć.

___________________________________________________________________________

* W wypowiedzi Anne dwukrotnie zostało użyte słowo ‘baby’, które oznacza ‘dziecko’, jak i ‘kochanie’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! ;)


	5. I love you more than I can ever scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by Kirby

Harry powoli otworzył bolące oko, rozglądając się wokół jasnego pokoju. Zasłaniając oczy, poczuł coś wibrującego przy jego prawym boku, sięgnął by to podnieść, gdy zauważył, że to telefon. Zdezorientowany, odwrócił się sapiąc, w momencie gdy wspomnienia z ostatniej nocy uderzyły go jak pociąg. Od wielu lat po raz pierwszy się uśmiechnął, jak spojrzał na zdjęcie, które wysłała mu mama. Było to zdjęcie Louisa, trzymającego i karmiącego ich córkę. Uśmiechał się do niej tak czule, podczas gdy ona trzymała jego mały palec w swojej piąstce. Przewinął następne zdjęcie, które ukazywało Louisa patrzącego wprost na aparat, uśmiechającego się szeroko. Harry nie mógł nic poradzić, ale poczuł się lekko zazdrosny o to, że ich córka nazywała tylko Louisa tatą, kiedy on nie miał nic.  
  
Patrzył na nią, chcąc być przy niej, kiedy się urodziła, chciał ją trzymać i karmić, podczas gdy on i Louis delikatnie by się dotykali, wreszcie doczekawszy się bycia jako rodziny. Niestety to się nigdy nie stanie, bo kto chciałby być z nim. Louis nigdy by do tego nie dopuścił. W momencie, gdy wyłączył telefon i podłączył go do ładowania zauważył, że było już południe. Jęknął, wstając i kierując się pod prysznic, wiedząc, że i tak zmarnował już pół dnia na spanie, zamiast robienia czegoś produktywnego, jak zrobienie zdjęć porankom.  
  
Po kąpieli, ubraniu się i zjedzeniu czegoś na szybko, Harry złapał aparat i niezbędne elementy przed wyruszeniem na spacer po okolicy w nadziei, że zobaczy coś, co mu się spodoba i czemu mógłby zrobić zdjęcie, aby dodać do swojej kolekcji nigdy niekończących się losowych zdjęć. Po chwilowej wędrówce, znalazł się w parku, który nie był daleko od jego mieszkania. Usiadł na ławce, obserwując wszystkie bawiące się dzieci. Spuścił po chwili wzrok na swoje zdjęcia w aparacie, ponieważ nie chciał wyjść na pedofila. Był zajęty, analizując zdjęcie czerwonej róży, kiedy usłyszał krzyk małej dziewczynki tuż przed nim. Spoglądając w górę zauważył, jak naprawdę mała dziewczynka leżała na ziemi i bez zastanowienia natychmiast wstał, aby jej pomóc.  
  
\- Hej skarbie, wszystko w porządku ? - zapytał Harry, sadzając dziewczynkę na trawie.

\- Upadłam... - powiedziała, płacząc.  
  
\- Hej, to jest w porządku. Nic ci nie jest, jest okej - powiedział Harry, starając się, aby dziewczynka przestała płakać.  
  
\- Mam kuku i tata tego nie lubi. - zapłakała, patrząc w górę. W tym momencie zaparło Harry'emu dech w piersiach. Dziewczynka miała czerwoną zapłakaną twarz i hipnotyzujące zielono-niebieskie oczy.  
  
\- Jest w porządku kochanie, nie płacz. - uspokajał ją Harry, odgarniając jej kręcone włosy z dala twarzy.  
  
\- Też masz kręcone włosy. - westchnęła, dotykając ich. Zapominając o swojej kontuzji. Harry zazwyczaj nienawidził, gdy inni dotykali jego włosów, ale w momencie gdy małe palce dziewczynki dotarły na jego głowę, poczuł więź z małą.  
  
\- Mam. Co robisz tutaj sama ? Gdzie są twoi rodzice, księżniczko ? - uśmiechnął się, podnosząc dziewczynkę na ręce, rozglądając się za jej rodzicami.  
  
\- Zgubiłam tatę - powiedziała, dalej bawiąc się włosami Harry'ego.

  
\- Pomogę ci go poszukać - powiedział, łapiąc za swój aparat, a następnie ruszając głębiej w park.  
  
\- Tato! - pisnęła, wskazując na kogoś za nią. W momencie, gdy Harry odwrócił się, uśmiech z jego twarzy zniknął, gdy zobaczył _go_ , stojącego z misiem w ręku. Jego szerokie, przestraszone oczy, migotały nerwowo między Harrym, a dziewczynką. Już wiedział, że to była Logan.  
  
Oczy Harry'ego wypełniły się łzami, a jego dolna warga zaczęła drżeć. Patrzył na Louisa, po czym odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na swoją córkę, która patrzyła na niego swoimi zielono-niebieskimi oczami. Jak mógł nie zauważyć, że to ona. Sięgnęła, by wytrzeć samotną łzę swoim malutkim paluszkiem, wydymając dolną wargę.  
  
\- Czemu płaczesz, Curly*? Jesteś smutny, tak jak tatuś ? - zapytała Logan, trafiając tymi słowami prosto w jego serce. Jednak zanim mógł odpowiedzieć, dziewczynka została wyszarpnięta z jego ramion przez wściekłego Louisa.  
  
\- Zabieraj swoje brudne ręce z dala od niej! - niemal warknął, odwracając się, aby odejść od Harry'ego z Logan na rękach.  
  
\- Louis... Louis zaczekaj. Wiem, że ona jest również moją córką. - powiedział Harry, przez co Louis zatrzymał się, ukrywając twarz w piersi Logan. Odwrócił się, sztyletując Harry'ego wzrokiem, który czuł się taki mały pod jego morderczym wzrokiem.  
  
\- Nie, ona nie jest! Trzymaj. Się. Z. Dala. Od. Niej - powiedział, wymawiając każde słowo przez zaciśnięte zęby, starając się trzymać wiercącą  córkę.  
  
\- Nie mogę-Nie mogę tego zrobić. N-Nie możesz trzymać jej z dala ode mnie, jest tak samo moja jak twoja. - powiedział Harry, podchodząc bliżej Louisa, który stał na wprost niego, z błagającym wzrokiem.

\- Zmuś mnie. – warknął, przesuwając się kawałek.  
  
\- Louis, proszę... Chcę ją tylko zobaczyć. Proszę... - błagał.  
  
\- Zobaczyłeś, teraz zostaw nas w spokoju. Wyjdź z parku, tak aby mogła bawić się w spokoju. - powiedział Louis. Wiedział, że jest dziecinny, ale w tym momencie, nie dbał o to wcale.  
  
\- Louis, proszę...  
  
\- Tatusiu, chcę na dół - zapiszczała Logan, całkowicie nieświadoma tego, co się dzieje.  
  
\- Nie teraz, Logan. - skarcił ją, odchodząc od Harry'ego, który próbował dotknąć jej pleców.  
  
\- Po prostu daj mi ją przynajmniej przytulić - poprosił Harry. Jego oczy zaczęły napełniać się błyszczącymi łzami. Louisowi zrobiło się żal, bo mimo iż Styles zrobił mu straszne rzeczy, ta scena łamała mu serce.  
  
\- Nie mogę ci na to pozwolić, ona cię nie zna i ją wystraszysz. - powiedział Louis, przyciągając dziewczynkę bliżej piersi, podczas, gdy ona próbowała bezskutecznie dostać się na ziemię.  
  
\- Po prostu... daj mi ją potrzymać. Też mam do niej prawa. Jest również moją córką i mam prawo się z nią zobaczyć, kiedy chcę. - Styles nie chciał się kłócić, ale co mógłby jeszcze zrobić. Był zdesperowany.  
  
Louis westchnął, stawiając Logan na ziemi, kiedy Harry zrobił kolejny krok bliżej nich.  
  
\- Idź, pobaw się z innymi dziećmi, muszę porozmawiać z tym panem. - powiedział, kucając na poziomie córki.  
  
\- Tato, chcę się bawić z tobą... – jęknęła, owijając chude ramiona na szyi Louisa.  
  
\- Pobawimy się kochanie, ale muszę z nim porozmawiać.

  
\- Eee.... - zawodziła dziewczynka, przyczepiając się do Tomlinsona, który objął ją, patrząc na smutny wyraz twarzy Stylesa.  
  
Harry odetchnął, klękając i delikatnie chwycił swoją córkę za ramię, aby mogła na niego spojrzeć. Jego serce pękło na widok jej twarzy, zabarwionej na czerwono.  
  
\- Nie lubisz bawić się z innymi dziećmi?  
  
\- Nie lubią mnie, Curly. – wymamrotała, patrząc na inne dzieci.  
  
\- Cóż... Ja cię lubię. Myślę, że jesteś najładniejszą księżniczką w całym parku. - powiedział Styles, uśmiechając się. Delikatnie dotknął jej nosa, co spowodowało u dziewczynki chichot, kiedy Louis patrzył z podziwem oraz uczuciem zazdrości i gniewu, jak wygodnie w jego towarzystwie czuła się Logan. Harry spojrzał na Louisa, błagającym wzrokiem, na co tylko skinął głową.  
  
\- Kim jesteś ? - Zapytała Logan, kiedy Harry wziął głęboki oddech, wiedząc co musiał powiedzieć i Louis się na to nie zgodził.  
  
\- Jestem... Jestem twoim drugim tatą - powiedział Harry, ciągnąc dziewczynkę do uścisku, płacząc.  
  
\- Tata... - zapiszczała i Harry natychmiast wycofał się z uśmiechem, który natychmiast zmienił się w strach, gdy zobaczył, że Logan patrzy na Louisa, a nie na niego.  
  
\- Myślę, że zrobiłeś wystarczająco. Po prostu zostaw nas w spokoju. - warknął Louis, zabierając córkę, która natychmiast ukryła twarz w zgięciu jego szyi, owijając wokół niej ramiona.  
  
\- Ja... Nie! To jest również moja córka i mam prawo ją widzieć - stwierdził Harry, podnosząc się.  
  
\- Ona nigdy nie była twoja, nie będziesz mógł z nią rozmawiać, ani ją widywać. Rozumiesz? - syknął Tomlinson, odchodząc. Zatrzymał się, kiedy usłyszał słowa Harry'ego, które zamroziły krew w jego żyłach.  
  
\- Nie sądzę, że sąd się z tobą zgodzi, ja też jestem jej ojcem i jak już powiedziałem, mam do niej prawa.  
  
\- Grozisz mi jak tamtej nocy? Nie chciałem cię kiedyś i nie chcę cię teraz. Wybij sobie te myśli z twojej popieprzonej głowy, nie powinieneś o niej wiedzieć. Nie zasługujesz na nią. - syknął Louis, przez co Harry wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie co Louis powiedział tamtej nocy.  
  
\- Chcę być w jej życiu, chcę żeby wiedziała kim jestem. Chcę spędzać z nią czas, Louis... Proszę. - błagał Harry, stojąc przed Louisem, starając się dotrzeć do Logan, która spojrzała na niego z figlarnym uśmiechem, zanim cichutko powiedziała.  
  
\- Ciocia El mówi, że jesteś kretynem. Zrobiłeś tatusiowi kuku – westchnęła, opierając głowę na policzku Louisa, podczas, gdy mniejszy chłopak obserwował załamujący sie wyraz twarzy Harry'ego.  
  
\- Nie chciałem tego zrobić córeczko, nie chciałem skrzywdzić tatusia. - wymamrotał ze łzami w oczach. Walczył z pragnieniem, by powiedzieć jej, że wciąż kocha jej tatusia.  
  
\- Po prostu idź i wynoś się z mojego życia. - powiedział Tomlinson, kładąc Logan na ziemi, która złapała krzyczącego w kółko Alexa za rękę i pobiegła z nim w stronę placu zabaw.  
  
\- Lou... - Harry zrobił krok w stronę Louisa.  
  
\- Nie miałeś prawa jej znać - rzucił mniejszy, zaskakując Harry'ego, zupełnie innym tonem, gdy zostali sami.  
  
\- A ty nie masz prawa ukrywać jej przede mną. - wypluł Harry, powoli zaczynając się złościć.  
  
\- Czego ty kurwa ode mnie oczekiwałeś ?! Zgwałciłeś mnie i torturowałeś przez lata. Traktowałeś mnie jak gówno za to, że byłem gejem, kiedy ty też nim byłeś! Nie zasłużyłeś by wiedzieć, nie zasługujesz na nią i nie zamierzam pozwolić dorastać jej przy tobie - krzyknął szeptem Louis, rażąc sztyletami Harry'ego.  
  
\- Przykro mi, dobrze! Wiem, że to było złe, ale przykro mi. To po prostu... Sprawiłeś, że zacząłem się zastanawiać nad własną seksualnością i nienawidziłem tego. Nienawidziłem cię za to, że zakochiwałem się w tobie, z każdym twoim uśmiechem coraz bardziej. Nawet spojrzeniem. Po prostu się bałem. – przyznał, unikając wzroku Louisa, spoglądając jak Logan się bawi.  
  
\- Gówno prawda! Nie rani się ludzi, których się kocha. Gdybyś naprawdę mnie kochał, nie skrzywdziłbyś mnie tak, jak zrobiłeś. Ja ciebie nie skrzywdziłem. - westchnął Louis, patrząc na Harry'ego, który starał się powstrzymać łzy. Niemal czuł się źle, patrząc na to. Niemal.  
  
-Wiem, że nie zasługuję na wybaczenie, że nie zasługuję na nic, ale nie mogę trzymać się z daleka od niej... lub od ciebie. Nie mogę udawać, że ona nie istnieje, ona jest tutaj i jest moja. Ominąłem prawie cztery lata jej życia. - powiedział Harry, patrząc na Louisa rozpaczliwie.  
  
\- Spróbuj - rzucił Louis, spoglądając jak dziewczynka wyrywa kilka czerwonych dzikich kwiatów z krawędzi placu zabaw.  
  
\- Co byś zrobił, gdybym poprosił cię o to samo? Czy zapomniałbyś o niej i spróbował przejść przez życie bez niej? - zapytał Harry, po czym uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył niezdarnie biegnącą Logan do nich z zerwanymi kwiatami.  
  
\- Nie jestem osobą, która zawiodła - wymamrotał Louis, zanim przybiegła Logan.  
  
\- Curly? - szepnęła nieśmiało Logan, oferując mu małe kwiaty. Patrzyła na Harry'ego szeroko otwartymi oczami, kiedy Styles przy niej przykucnął.  
  
-Czy to dla mnie ? - zapytał, szeroko się uśmiechając, tak, że jego twarz mogłaby się przedzielić na pół w każdej chwili na myśl o niej, dającej mu jego pierwszy prezent.  
  
\- Mhmm... - powiedziała, przeskakując z nogi na nogę.  
  
\- Mogę-mogę cię przytulić ? - zapytał, bojąc się, że dziewczynka powie _nie_. Jednak, gdy skinęła głową i powoli objęła jego szyję, kładąc głowę na jego lewym ramieniu, Harry mocno starał się wtedy nie płakać.

  
\- Kocham cię kochanie, tata cię kocha i obiecuję, że nigdy nie pozwolę żeby stało ci się coś złego. Obiecuję, że będę zawsze o ciebie dbać i będę dla ciebie. Kocham cię. - obiecał Harry, dotykając skóry jej głowy i patrząc wodnistymi oczami na Louisa.  
  
Louis jęknął wewnętrznie. Czuł, że jego ściany, które zbudował wokół siebie, rozpadają się. Błagał Harry'ego dwa razy żeby go zostawił, ale on nie słuchał, więc dlaczego on miał go słuchać. Jednocześnie poczuł ulgę i poczuł się lepiej, pomimo tego co zrobił w przeszłości. Stary Louis nie wróci i nie podobało mu się to. Patrzył jak Harry mówił do jego córki, jak dziewczynka zachichotała. Był zaskoczony jak dobrze czuła się w towarzystwie Stylesa, mimo tego, że znała go tylko chwilę. Wiedział co musiał zrobić, wiedział, że będzie tego żałował, ale nie mógł pozwolić Harry'emu wysłać tego do sądu i zabrać mu Logan. Harry w końcu puścił Logan, która z powrotem pobiegła do swojego przyjaciela, który cierpliwie na nią czekał.  
  
\- Jeśli pozwolę ci ją zobaczyć, obiecujesz, że nie zrobisz jej krzywdy ? - zapytał Louis, patrząc na Harry'ego.  
  
\- Nigdy bym jej nie skrzywdził, nigdy nie skrzywdzę ciebie, nigdy więcej - powiedział Harry, ocierając łzy.  
  
\- Nie chcę cię przy niej, ale nie chcę, abyś dał to do sądu, czy coś w tym stylu. Więc... pozwalam ci się z nią widywać od czasu do czasu - wyszeptał Louis.  
  
\- D-dziękuję - uśmiechnął się Harry, chcąc go uściskać.  
  
\- Kto ci powiedział? - zapytał Louis, siadając na ławce, na której usiadł Harry.  
  
\- Ostatniej nocy Liam zaprosił jednego z jego przyjaciół z dzieciństwa do jego domu. Tę samą osobę, która pomogła ci tej nocy. On nie wiedział, że cię znam - wyjaśnił Styles.  
  
\- Andy Samuels? Dzięki niemu Logan i ja żyjemy. - powiedział Louis, nie mogąc być złym na Andy'ego, na co Harry drgnął.  
  
\- Jak często będę mógł ją widywać? - zapytał Harry, patrząc na dziewczynkę.  
  
\- Nie wiem - powiedział, czując się bardzo dziwnie, myśląc o posiadaniu Harry'ego i rozmawianiu z nim po wszystkich rzeczach, które mu zrobił.

W milczeniu obserwowali jak Logan bawiła się z chłopcem o imieniu Alex, aż starsze i grubsze dziecko popchnęło ją na ziemię, przez co dziewczynka zaczęła głośno płakać, wołając tatę. Zanim Louis mógł wstać, Harry już tam był z Logan w ramionach, pocieszając ją, kiedy dziewczynka przytulała się do niego rozpaczliwie. Louis wziął zapomniany aparat Harry'ego i szybko pobiegł do nich, widząc jak Harry patrzy na chłopaka i jego matkę, która zbeształa go. Styles podniósł się z nią na ramionach, na co dziewczynka szybko objęła jego szyję i nogami oplotła wokół jego pasa, aby powstrzymać w ten sposób próbę postawienia jej na ziemi, podczas gdy Harry górował nad matką, która starała się przeprosić.  
  
\- Wszystko z nią w porządku? - zapytał Louis.  
  
\- Zdarła sobie skórę z łokcia - odpowiedział Styles.  
  
\- Jest mi naprawdę przykro – powiedziała, patrząc zarówno na Louisa jak i Harry'ego.  
  
\- Jest dobrze, to tylko dzieci - uśmiechnął się Louis, marszcząc brwi, kiedy Harry zadrwił.  
  
Kobieta odeszła, ciągnąc jej dziecko i Louis odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Harry'ego, przekładając Logan z boku na bok, szepcząc jej coś na ucho.  
  
\- Widziałem co się z nią stało, jest w porządku? - powiedział starszy mężczyzna, który trzymał małą dłoń Alexa.  
  
\- Jest w porządku uh... - powiedział Louis.  
  
\- Och przepraszam, jestem Brian Peterson. Twoja córka i mój syn zawsze bawią się razem. Ten mężczyzna tam, to jest mój mąż David. - powiedział Brian, ściskając ręce zarówno Louisa i Harry'ego  
  
\- Jestem Louis Tomlinson - uśmiechnął się Louis.  
  
\- A ty jesteś ? - Brian zapytał Harry'ego  
  
\- To mój Curly - Logan westchnęła, patrząc na Briana, wyciągając twarz z szyi Harry'ego  
  
\- Jestem Harry Styles. - Harry uśmiechnął się, wycierając łzy Logan kciukiem.  
  
\- Nie... To nie jest Harry, to Curly - zajęczała.

\- Cześć, chłopaki, musicie być rodzicami Logan. Jestem David. - powiedział mężczyzna, ściskając ręce Harry'ego i Louisa.  
  
\- Zakładam, że któryś z was ją urodził. Wygląda jak wy. - Brian uśmiechnął się, podnosząc Alexa.  
  
\- Tak, hmm ja byłem tym, który ją urodził. - powiedział Louis, patrząc na Harry'ego, który spoglądał w dół.  
  
\- Naprawdę ? Ja urodziłem Alexa, cieszę się, że cię spotkałem! - zaśmiał się David.  
  
\- No cóż, miło było was poznać, ale musimy iść - powiedział Brian sadzając Alexa na drugim biodrze.  
  
\- Nam również było miło - uśmiechnął się Harry.  
  
\- Papa Alex - uśmiechnęła się Logan, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela.  
  
\- Pa Logan - odmachał jej Alex, podczas gdy jego rodzice odeszli, trzymając się za ręce i śmiejąc się, podczas gdy Harry patrzył i żałował, że on i Louis tak nie mogli.  
  
\- Powinieneś mi ją dać, musimy iść - Louis powiedział, wyciągając Logan w ramiona.

-Już? Kiedy mogę się z nią znów zobaczyć?- zapytał Harry, krzywiąc się trochę, kiedy Logan ostro szturchnęła końcówkę jego jednego tatuażu jaskółki, szturchając tym samym jego koszulkę,

\- Nie wiem...daj mi swój numer telefonu, napiszę ci mój numer - Louis zawahał się, po tym jak Harry dał mu swoją komórkę, napisał do siebie, gdy Styles robił głupie miny do Logan.

\- Czy myślisz, że mógłbym spędzić jutro z nią dzień? Tylko ona i ja. - Harry nerwowo zapytał, licząc na tak.

 - Absolutnie nie. Nie ufam ci i absolutnie nie ufam tobie sam na sam z nią. - Louis spojrzał, oddając Harry'emu jego komórkę.

\- Dlaczego nie? Też jestem jej ojcem i wiesz, że jej nie zranię Louis. Wszystko co chcę, to spędzić z nią trochę czasu. - powiedział Harry.

\- Spójrz, jeśli chcesz się z nią zobaczyć, to musi być to wtedy, kiedy jestem blisko niej i wiem, że wszystko jest w porządku. Jeśli nie jestem w pobliżu, wtedy nie możesz się z nią zobaczyć, to zasada której musisz przestrzegać. Albo przyjmiesz to albo nie. - uciął krótko Louis, będąc zmęczonym kłótnią z Harrym.

\- A więc, dobrze. - Harry westchnął i popatrzył na Logan. - Tata musi iść, ale odwiedzę cię potem. Kocham cię, słoneczko. -  powiedział Harry, przytulając ją i wypuścił, kiedy zaczęła się wiercić.

\- Gotowa by iść, kochanie? - Louis uśmiechnął się, biorąc ją od Harry'ego i podał mu z powrotem jego aparat.

\- Papa mała, kocham cię. - Harry uśmiechnął się smutno, kiedy musiał się z nią rozstać.

\- Papa Curly.- Logan pomachała, kiedy Louis odszedł z nią w swoich ramionach, podczas gdy Harry próbował ignorować ból w jego piersi, kiedy ona nie odpowiedziała _kocham Cię też_ i Louis chcący pozostać jak najdalej od niego jak to możliwe. Serce Louisa biło szybko, kiedy przypinał ją do jej siedzenia w samochodzie, sam zajął miejsce kierowcy i natychmiast odjechał, zauważając Harry'ego robiącego zdjęcie białej, samotnej róży, Harry dowiedział się o niej i teraz chciał być częścią jej życia. Louis po prostu chciał się nią zaopiekować i wyjechać z Londynu, jeśli to możliwe, nawet z Anglii, byle żeby przed nim uciec, ponieważ nie pomyślał że on byłby w stanie znieść obecność Harry'ego wokół i Logan atakowaną przez niego, kiedy nie byłaby jeszcze gotowa i zacząć nazywać go tatą. Pomyślał o tym, jak dobry był Harry z Logan i jaki opiekuńczy wobec niej, po prostu on sam był, ale to było nie wystarczające dla niego. Część jego chciała znać ją, ale była też druga część, która chciała żeby pozostał jak najdalej od niej i żałował powiedzenie mu, że może się z nią widzieć, ale co mógł zrobić, jeśli Harry zagroził, prosząc o opiekę. Nagle pamiętał jak Harry powiedział, że bał się przed ujawnieniem i jak był zakochany w nim, wspomnienie z tego dnia w lesie wstrzeliło się do jego głowy. _Kocham Cię, Lou_ pamiętał Harry'ego wypowiadającego te słowa, podczas pocałunku i tu Louis musiał szybko przerwać, zaskoczony że był już przed budynkiem na parkingu. Obracając się do tyłu, zauważył Logan śpiącą i zostawił to po prostu. Zapłakał, pamiętając te trzy słowa i to bolało, nawet bardziej wiedząc, że jeśli Harry był naprawdę zakochany w nim, czemu nie był wystarczający, aby zatrzymać go przed ranieniem go w ten sposób, gdy to robił. Czemu musiał być wciąż zakochany w nim, to było coś, czego Louis nigdy nie zrozumie, wiedział że Harry był nieco pijany tej nocy i to może nie było kontrolowane, ale zrobił to znowu, potem wytrzeźwiał i zranił jeszcze bardziej. Biorąc Logan w górę, otwierając jego drzwi, pośpieszył do swojego mieszkania, gdzie położył ją na łóżku, przykrywając kocem i poszedł prosto, aby zacząć robić obiad, kiedy robił zastanawiał się czy Harry jadał ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, czy sam.

*~*

Harry przybył do swojego mieszkania z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, ustawiając aparat i kwiatki. Zadzwonił do mamy, by podzielić się z nią co się stało.

\- Mamo, tu Harry. -  Harry powiedział wesoło, kiedy odpowiedziała.

\- Hej kochanie, jak się czujesz? - zapytała Anne, wyczuwając zmianę w głosie Harry'ego.

\- Mamo poznałem ją! Jest przepiękna i malusia jak Louis i _o Boże_ , trzymałem ją i przytuliła mnie i dała kwiaty, które zebrała.- Harry rozpływał się, promieniejąc ze szczęścia.

\- Poznałeś ją? Jak ich znalazłeś, pozwolił ci ją trzymać, tak po prostu? - zapytała Anne, kompletnie zaskoczona.

\- Spacerowałem sobie w parku i usiadłem na ławce i zgaduję, że się potknęła, więc pomogłem jej, bez wiedzy że to była ona i próbowałem znaleźć jej rodziców i to on był mamą. - wyjaśnił Harry.

\- I pozwolił ci trzymać ją i rozmawiać z nią tak po prostu? -  zapytała Anne, ostrożnie.

\- Nie od razu, ale... ale powiedziałem mu, że mam prawo do niej. Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć, ale on ciągle odmawiał zobaczyć mi się z nią i ja w zasadzie powiedziałem mu, że mogę prosić o opiekę, byłem zdesperowany. - wydyszał Harry, czekając na odpowiedź z jej strony.

\- ... i co on powiedział? -zapytała.

\- Pozwolił mi się z nią widywać, ale tylko wtedy gdy jest w pobliżu. - Harry westchnął, nie lubiąc tej części za bardzo, ale rozumiejąc dlaczego Louis nie ufał mu z nią albo jemu po całości.

\- To świetnie! Powiedz mi, jaka ona jest? Kiedy będziemy mogli ją poznać? Umierałam z tego powodu i Gemma też. -  Anne mówiła szybciej niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Jest piękna, mamo i myślę, że jest perfekcyjną kombinacją Louisa i mnie, jest najsłodszą małą dziewczynką i już ją kocham bardzo mocno. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo ją kocham mamo, marzę żebym mógł ją mieć i Louisa tutaj ze mną, ale wiem że to niemożliwe. - Harry westchnął, próbując nie płakać.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie, może jak mu pokażesz, że naprawdę przepraszasz, może z czasem ci wybaczy  i zaczniecie być rodziną. - próbowała go pocieszyć.

\- Wątpię w to mamo, powinnaś zobaczyć sposób w jaki on na mnie patrzy, jakby chciał mnie spalić żywcem. Ukrywa to, kiedy Logan jest w pobliżu, ale kiedy byłem tylko z nim, popatrzył na mnie z przepełnionym nienawiścią wzrokiem, on absolutnie mnie nienawidzi mamo i jestem absolutnie do dupy. On mnie nie kocha tak, jak ja jego. - Harry w końcu pozwolił łzom spłynąć po swoich policzkach.

\- Nie wiesz tego, kochanie. Pomyśl jak on dalej jest zraniony, nie chce żebyś czuł się źle, ale to co mu zrobiłeś było okropne. Teraz spróbuj poznać swoją córkę, pozwól jej poznać ciebie lepiej i naucz rozpoznawać siebie jako jej ojciec. - poradziła.

\- Szczerze, nie wiem kiedy się z nią znów zobaczę mamo, Louis dał mi swój numer, więc spróbuję porozmawiać z nim jutro o ponownym spotkaniu. – powiedział, idąc w kierunku lodówki, żeby zdobyć coś do jedzenia.

\- Mam nadzieję że pozwoli ci ją wkrótce zobaczyć, wtedy będziesz mógł zrobić jej zdjęcie i wysłać do mnie. - powiedziała Anne.

\- Też mam taką nadzieję. Mamo, muszę iść, ale napiszę do ciebie później. Kocham Cię. - powiedział.

-Też cię kocham. -  odpowiedziała.

Harry odłożył słuchawkę i zauważył, że nie miał nic do jedzenia. Zdecydował, że zamówi pizzę, gdy czekał, uśmiechnął się na myśl o Logan, po prostu chciał wiedzieć wszystko o tej małej dziewczynce. Chciał, aby nazywała go tatą i mówiła, że też go kocha, po prostu jak pomyślał, że robi to samo do Louisa, chciał jej dać księżyc i gwiazdy i grać z nią w jakąkolwiek grę, jaką by chciała. Chciał czytać jej bajki w łóżku i układać ją do snu. Chciał po prostu mieć ich oboje tutaj, przytulających i oglądających jej ulubiony film. Chciał tego i może próbowanie dostania tego w właściwy sposób, będzie trudne, ale zrobiłby wszystko.

 

*Curly – nie tłumaczone na polski, gdyż w oryginale brzmi o wiele lepiej : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	6. The sun is shinning everyday, but it’s far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

Louis był zajęty, mieszając sos do spaghetii, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, i natychmiast udał się, by odpowiedzieć, wiedząc kto to był, a raczej kim oni byli. Nawet nie czekali, by Louis powiedział im, by mogli wejść, skierowali się do kuchni, szukając Logan.

 

\- Gdzie mój słodziak? – spytał Zayn, patrząc pod stół, gdzie miała w zwyczaju pod nim siedzieć i bawić się zabawkami, podczas gdy Louis gotował obiad, lub wracał z pracy w porze kolacji.

 

\- Śpi. – powiedział Louis, wracając do mieszania.

 

\- Jest chora? Jest prawie 18.30 a ona nigdy nie śpi o tej porze. – powiedziała Eleanor, zaczynając się martwić.

 

\- Jest zupełnie zdrowa, El, poszliśmy wcześniej do parku i się zmęczyła. – wyjaśnił chłopak, nie wiedząc czy powinien powiedzieć im o Harrym, będzie musiał to zrobić, a obawiał się ich reakcji, jakie mogą być, gdy powie im o swojej decyzji w związku z pozwoleniem widywania Logan przez Harry’ego.

 

\- W parku? Znowu? Czekaj… nie kazała ci gonić siebie wokół niego, ponieważ mnie tak zrobiła. – powiedział Niall, przypominając sobie ten dzień, z wyraźnym bólem na twarzy.

 

\- Nie do końca… - Louis wzruszył ramionami, mieszając bardziej niż to konieczne.

 

\- Lou, coś cię dręczy. Co jest? – spytał Zayn.

 

\- Zrobiłem wystarczająco dużo spaghetti dla nas wszystkich. Chcecie jeść? – spytał Tomlinson, starając się ich oddalić od wiedzy, co go trapi.

 

\- Pewnie, Lou, a teraz powiedz nam co cię martwi lub będę cię łaskotać – powiedział Niall, siadając na krześle.

 

-  Nie spodoba wam się to, bo nie. Nie do końca. – powiedział Lou, wyłączając piec i siadając obok Nialla z Zaynem i Eleanor, siedzących przed nim.

 

\- Wyrzuć to z siebie, Tomlinson. – Eleanor kopnęła go w nogę pod stołem, powodując, że krzyknął i trochę podskoczył.

 

\- _HarrywieoLogan._ – powiedział tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, ledwo rozumiejąc samego siebie.

 

\- Powiedz coś, mógłbyś to powtórzyć? Nie zrozumiałem ani jednego słowa, które powiedziałeś. – powiedział Zayn, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, oczekując, że Louis zacznie mówić.

 

\- Jakoś… dobrze wiem, Harry dowiedział się o Logan i chce ją widywać. Chce być częścią jej życia, a ja… ja zgodziłem się, pozwalając mu ją widywać. – powiedział Louis, patrząc w dół na kolana, bawiąc się palcami.

\- … co? – krzyknęła Eleanor.

\- Ja pierdolę, Louis, dlaczego to robisz? Ten dupek zrobił ci tyle strasznych rzeczy i zamierzasz pozwolić mu być blisko Logan, straciłeś rozum? – krzyknął Zayn, patrząc na chłopaka.

\- Mógłbyś wyjaśnić, Lou? – spytał Niall, który wciąż było spokojny.

\- Najwyraźniej facet, który zabrał mnie do szpitala – Andy Samuels, jest przyjacielem Liama Payne’a i spotkał Harry’ego i jakoś skończyło się na tym, że powiedział mu jak mi pomógł. Dziś, gdy zabrałem Logan do parku, był tam by robić zdjęcia i uciekła ode mnie, gdy powiedziałem jej, że ma tego nie robić i kiedy ją znalazłem, trzymał ją, pomagając jej mnie szukać, gdzie nie wiedział, że to byłem ja. – wyjaśnił Louis.

\- A potem? – zachęcił Niall.

\- Próbowałem stamtąd uciec, ale powiedział, że jest jego, a ja mu odpowiedziałem, że się myli i potem… powiedział, że sąd tak nie pomyśli. On po prostu powiedział, że może uzyskać prawo do opieki, a ja tego nie chcę, więc zgodziłem się, by mógł ją widywać, zgodnie z moimi warunkami oczywiście. – skończył wyjaśnienia.

\- Co za pierdolony dupek, zabiję go! – krzyknął Zayn, wstając i kierując się do drzwi.

\- Zayn, stop! Nawet nie wiesz, gdzie on mieszka. – próbował Niall, blokując mu drogę, mówiąc do Louisa, który był zbyt oszołomiony, by móc rozmawiać.

\- Więc zamierzasz pozwolić mu ją widywać? – spytała Eleanor.

\- El, muszę. – westchnął Louis.

\- Pozwolisz mu uczestniczyć w jej życiu, a potem w twoim, kurwa Lou, zrani ją, a potem ciebie, znowu. – jęknął Zayn, pocierając obiema dłońmi twarz.

\- Nie, absolutnie nie w moim życiu, on będzie ją tylko widywać, kiedy tylko ja zechcę, by to robił. – powiedział Tomlinson, ignorując spojrzenie Zayna.

\- Nie chcę go w pobliżu mojego słodziaka. – nalegał Malik.

\- A myślisz, że ja chcę? Wolisz, by przyznano mu opiekę, a ja będę zmuszony, by pozwolić mu ją zabierać do siebie na weekendy? Bo ja nie. – argumentował Lou.

\- Chyba nie, kiedy zamierza ją znowu zobaczyć? – spytał Mulat, siadając na krześle.

\- Nie mam pojęcia kiedy, ale dałem mu swój numer i chciał spędzić z nią jutrzejszy dzień, ale powiedziałem mu, że jeśli chce się z nią zobaczyć, to musi być wtedy, kiedy ja jestem w pobliżu. – wyjaśnił Niebieskooki.

\- Nigdy nam nie powiedziałeś, co wydarzyło się wczoraj. Jak poszło? – spytał Horan.

\- Starał się przeprosić, ale ja po prostu kazałem mu iść do piekła i… kurwa, okazuje się, że ten dupek też jest gejem. – wykrzyknął, niemalże się wydzierając.- Okazało się, że również był gejem, odkąd był w szkole i torturował mnie, ponieważ mnie za to winił. – płakał Louis.

\- Co? Jak do kurwy mogła to być twoja wina? – warknął Zayn.

\- Powiedział, że sprawiłem, że zaczął coś do mnie czuć i podważyłem jego seksualność. – powiedział, ocierając łzy.

\- Również był zakochany w tobie. – wypaliła Eleanor.

\- Co, skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – spytał Niall, przełykając ślinę, gdy wszystkie oczy były skierowane na Calder.

\- Lou… Wiem, że powiedziałeś mi, żebym nic nie robiła, zanim wyjechałeś, ale kiedy mi powiedziałeś, on-on, nie mogłam pozwolić mu uciec, więc powiedziałam mu, że byłeś w nim zakochany i że po tym, co ci zrobił, zaczął płakać, mówiąc, że musi z tobą porozmawiać, Lou on płakał i przepraszam, że cię nie posłuchałam, chciałam tylko żeby cierpiał. – powiedziała El, płacząc, nie zawracając sobie głowy, spływającymi łzami.

\- Jest okej, El, w zasadzie wiedziałem, że mu powiedziałaś, powiedział mi to. – powiedział, sięgając po jej rękę.

\- Więc nie jesteś zły? – szepnęła.

\- Nie aż tak. – uśmiechnął się.

\- Tato-ujek Zayn! – krzyknęła Logan, biegnąc do Malika, który miał rozpostarte ramiona.

\- Cześć słodziaku, jak się masz? – spytał, łapiąc ją w swoje ramiona, całując jej twarz i dyskretnie sprawdzając, czy nie ma urazów, a następnie patrząc wyczekująco na Tomlinsona, gdy znalazł zadrapanie na jej łokciu, wiedząc, że nie było go tam wcześniej, zanim Hary był z nimi, gdy to się stało.

\- Dobrze. Cześć ujku Niall, cześć ciociu El. – powiedziała, kładąc głowę na policzku Mulata.

\- Cześć kochanie. – uśmiechnęła się Calder.

\- Potworze, co się stało z twoim łokciem? – zapytał Horan, wskazując na miejsce, na łokciu.

\- Duży dzieciak popchnął mnie na dół. – powiedziała.

\- Dlaczego cię popchnął słodziaku, czy to bolało? – spytał Zayn.

\- Mhm, a ja nie wiem dlaczego. – próbowała powstrzymać się od płaczu, wydymając wargi.

\- Mój Curly pocałował to, jest okej. – zachichotała.

\- Curly? Kim jest Curly? – spytała Eleanor, wiedząc kto to, ale chciała usłyszeć to od niej.

\- Tatuś bez imienia. – odpowiedziała, odnosząc się do zaginionego ojca, o którym Louis jej powiedział, a ona była ciekawa.

\- Powiedział ci, że jest tatusiem bez imienia? – spytał ją Niall.

\- Kto? – zapytała Logan, rozproszona przez Malika, robiącego rysunki na jej skórze.

\- Mój Curly. – zachęcił Blondyn do odpowiedzi.

\- Nie, mój Curly, nie twój. – żachnęła się, marszcząc zarazem brwi.

\- Twój Curly. Czy twój Curly powiedział ci, że był tatusiem bez imienia? – zapytał Zayn.

\- Mhm. Na dół… proszę. – szybko dodała, po czym Louis spojrzał na nią, a następnie pobiegła do zabawek w kącie salonu, gdy Mulat postawił ją na dole.

\- Pozwoliłeś mu powiedzieć, że jest jej drugim ojcem? – spytała Eleanor.

\- To było zanim zgodziłem się, by ją widywał, zgodziłem się tylko dlatego, żeby ją przytulił, ale powiedział jej. – bronił się Niebieskooki.

 - Jak ona zareagowała? – zapytał Niall.

\- Bała się, ale potem przyzwyczaiła się do niego, myślę, że go lubi, dała mu nawet kilka kwiatów, które zerwała. – powiedział, kładąc talerze.

\- Kurwa… ona na pewno go lubi. – westchnął Zayn.

\- Taa… ale muszę coś zrobić, zanim się do niego przywiąże. – wymamrotał Louis, nakładając jedzenie.

Kilka godzin później Louis był gotowy, by iść do łóżka, po tym jak wykąpał Logan, a następnie umieścił ją we własnym łóżku, wziął prysznic, jęknął, próbując wymyśleć sposób, aby trzymać Stylesa z daleka od swojej córki. Chwycił telefon, wyszukał jego imię, patrząc na jego numer i imię, a następnie roześmiał się, myśląc jak to by było, gdyby dostał jego numer z powrotem, wtedy nie piszczałby jak dziewczyna, turlając się na łóżku, myśląc o wielu scenariuszach, w których Harry deklarował swoją miłość do niego, następnie całując go przy świetle księżyca na polu pełnym kwiatów, Harry mówiący _kocham cię_ , gdy po raz pierwszy bolało go, a on nie mógł nic zrobić, by go zatrzymać. Nie był na tyle silny, by go zatrzymać, czasami obwiniał się za to, że Harry mu to zrobił. Był zaskoczony, gdy jego telefon zaczął wibrować i zaczął ciężko oddychać, myśląc, że był to Styles, ale szybko się zrelaksował, gdy zobaczył, że była to tylko Eleanor.

\- Halo? – szybko odpowiedział.

\- Loueh, przepraszam, że dzwonię do ciebie o tej porze, ale po prostu chciałam wiedzieć i się upewnić, że wszystko u ciebie w porządku. – powiedziała nerwowo Eleanor.

\- Cześć El, mam się dobrze, nie martw się. – Louis uśmiechnął się, nawet jeśli nie mogła tego zobaczyć.

\- Czy on-czy on już dzwonił?

\- Umm nie, jeszcze nie i szczerze nie chcę go. Dlaczego nie może być po prostu samolubnym draniem, jakim był i cholernie interesować się moją córką, nie chcę żeby się nią opiekował. – wygłosił chłopak.

\- Myślę, że się zmienił Lou, ale powiedz mi jaki był, gdy był z nią. – zapytała.

\- Ja nawet nie wiem El, patrzy na nią jakby była rzadkim klejnotem… jakby była jedyną rzeczą, która ma dla niego znaczenie. Gdy ten starszy dzieciak popchnął ją, powinnaś go widzieć, był tam dość szybko, chronił ją i po prostu patrzył się na matkę tego dzieciaka. – wyjaśnił Louis, kładąc się na łóżku.

\- I jak się z tym czujesz?

\- Ja… jestem zdezorientowany. Część mnie nienawidzi go, nienawidzę jaki swobodny z nią jest i jaka zaborcza jest o niego. Wiesz, jaka może być i to sprawia, że czuję się zazdrosny. – powiedział, wydymając wargi.

\- To znaczy, że ten czas kiedy staje się lekko zaborcza, kiedy zobaczyliście, że był dupkiem, którego nazwiska nawet nie pamiętam, ale on spytał kto był drugim ojcem Logan?  - Eleanor wzdrygnęła się na to wspomnienie.

\- Tak, a teraz czuję, że zastępuje mnie nim, kiedy on na nią nie zasługuje i nie chcę go w jej życiu, i czuję się tak kurwa, ponieważ myślę, że być może to będzie dla niej dobre, by był obok niej i on naprawdę jest dla niej dobry. Nadal mu nie ufam, by zostawiać ją z nim samą, ponieważ boję się, że ją skrzywdzi. – powiedział Louis.

\- No cóż… wszystko, co mogę powiedzieć, myśląc o tym, to że zrób to, co jest najlepsze dla Logan. – poradziła mu.

\- Wiesz, że to wszystko robię tylko dla niej. – westchnął Louis.

\- Wiem Lou, ale hej… przynajmniej nie będziesz musiał płacić za roczne profesjonalne zdjęcia Logan, jeśli pozwolisz mu zostać w jej życiu. – zachichotała El.

\- Naprawdę? – spytał, zastanawiając się czy była przy zdrowych zmysłach.

\- Co? Pomyśl o tym, Lou, masz obsesję robienia zdjęć Logan każdego roku, gdy ma urodziny nie dbając o to, ile kosztują. Założę się, że Harry zrobiłby to za darmo i pomyśl tylko, jak wspaniale wyglądałoby moje kochanie oraz to, że jest jego dzieckiem ma wobec niej obowiązki, po prostu nie może powiedzieć nie. – bełkotała, wyobrażając sobie wysokiej jakości zdjęcia Logan, zrobione przez nikogo innego jak najlepszego fotografa.

\- To się nie wydarzy, El. – spierał się z nią tak, jak zawsze to robili, gdy chciała by jej na coś pozwolił z Logan, włączając w to dziewczęcy urok.

\- Zobaczymy Tomlinson, zobaczymy. – argumentowała z powrotem, zdeterminowana, by było po jej myśli.

\- Cokolwiek. El, muszę iść. Jestem naprawdę zmęczony, kocham cię. – powiedział.

\- Też cię kocham, pa. – powiedziała, rozłączając się.

 

Następnego dnia Louis został obudzony przez głośno wibrujący telefon, leżący obok niego na stoliku nocnym (mając dziecko ma się korzyści), jęknął, gdy wyciągnął rękę na oślep. Zobaczył, że była to tylko ósma trzydzieści rano, a następnie usiadł tak szybko jak tylko mógł, gdy zobaczył że to Harry dzwoni do niego i odchrząknął, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Halo? – powiedział oszołomiony Louis, krzywiąc się jak chrapliwie brzmiał jego głos.

\- Dzień dobry Louis, obudziłem cię? – spytał radośnie Styles.

\- Trochę tak. – wymamrotał, ponownie zamykając oczy.

\- Przepraszam.. um, zastanawiałem się, czy ty i Logan chcielibyście wyjść i zjeść ze mną śniadanie? – zapytał nerwowo Harry.

\- Och, umm.. Tak, dlaczego nie. – powiedział, natychmiast żałując.

\- Okej, fajnie, chcesz żebym po was przyjechał? Znam restaurację, gdzie jedzenie jest świetne, mogę tam pójść i przyjść po was, więc nie trzeba brać dwóch samochodów… parking jest chujowy – mam na myśli w nieładzie. – szybko poprawił się zielonooki.

\- Okej… Wyślę ci mój adres i Harry proszę, nie każ mi tego żałować. – powiedział Tomlinson, kierując się pod prysznic.

\- Nie będę Louis, do zobaczenia wkrótce. – powiedział Harry.

\- Okej, pa.

\- Pa.

Louis szybko napisał mu swój adres, wahając się chwilę przed naciśnięciem przycisku _wyślij_ , a następnie wziął szybki prysznic i był gotowy, jak tylko miał obudzić Logan, usłyszał dzwonek i poszedł, by otworzyć. Harry stał naprzeciwko niego z małym, nieśmiałym uśmiechem, założoną ciemną beanie, jego włosy wystawały z kilkoma loczkami na boki.

\- Hej, gotowi? – spytał Harry.

\- Logan ma mocny sen i mam problem, budząc ją. Niall dał jej zbyt dużo cukru zeszłej nocy i dosłownie wpadała na ściany, by przyjść i usiąść, podczas gdy ją budziłem. – Louis odsunął się na bok, pozwalając wejść Harry’emu.

\- Zaczekam. – uśmiechnął się, rozglądając wokół by usiąść i obserwując Louisa jak zmierza w kierunku sypialni.

\- Kochanie, obudź się, idziemy na śniadanie. – chłopak przetarł jej brzuch i szturchnął policzki.

\- Nieee… - wymamrotała, odwracając się od niego.

\- Logan Hunter Tomlinson! Chodź, czas wstawać. – podniósł ją, a potem westchnął i zaczął ubierać, kiedy nie zamierzała obudzić się w najbliższym czasie.

Szybko ją ubrał w długą różową koszulę i czarne spodnie, zakładając buty, by stała i pozostawiając loki w dole, by umieścić na nich beanie. Potem zabrał ją do łazienki, by umyć zęby i umyć twarz, nie był to pierwszy raz, odkąd tak robił. Gdy skończył, wrócił do salonu, zauważając jak twarz Harry’ego natychmiast się rozświetliła, gdy ją zobaczył, potem spojrzał na Louisa i z powrotem na nią, niepewien co robić dalej. Logan powoli uniosła głowę znad ramienia Tomlinsona i sennie rozejrzała się wokół, marudząc, gdy jej oczy wylądowały na Stylesie, ustawiając głowę na ramieniu ojca.

\- Nie lubi mnie za bardzo, prawda? – spytał ze smutkiem Harry, powodując, że Louis poczuł się źle, ale szybko się otrząsnął.

\- Ona lubi każdego, i jest taka rankami, zrzędzi, ponieważ ją obudziłem – trzymaj ją, zapomniałem dodatkowej pary ubrań. Potrzymaj ją, a ja po nie pójdę. – powiedział, dając Logan Harry’emu, który nie miał czasu na odpowiedź.

Logan spojrzała na niego, potem wtuliła głowę w zgięciu jego szyi, tuląc się bliżej do niego, gdy Harry owinął wokół niej swoją rękę i potarł ją, aż zasnęła wygodnie w jego ramionach. Louis wrócił z ubraniami, umieszczając je w torbie i sięgając po nią.

\- Czy mogę ją zabrać? Musisz zamknąć drzwi i zabrać jej fotelik ze swojego samochodu. – przyznał Harry.

\- Dobrze. – powiedział w końcu Louis, myśląc o tym i biorąc swój, jak i Logan płaszcz.

 Po tym jak zabrał fotelik dziewczynki i zapiął ją, wreszcie usiadł na miejscu pasażera i Harry ruszył, prowadząc kompletnie w niezręcznej ciszy.

\- Więc, dlaczego nie powiesz mi czegoś więcej o niej. – powiedział Harry, przerywając ciszę, która zaczynała doprowadzać go do szaleństwa.

\- Jak co? – spytał Louis.

\- Nie wiem, jaki jest jej ulubiony kolor, program TV, film, czy jest na coś uczulona, czy idzie do szkoły w nadchodzącym roku. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko. – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do Louisa.

\- Lubi spaghetti, jej ulubionym programem TV jest _The Amazing World of Gumbal_ a jej ulubionym filmem jest Toy Story, wszystkie trzy. Nie jest uczulona i odkąd jest styczeń, jej urodziny są w lutym, musi czekać kolejny rok by iść do szkoły. – powiedział, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać, zanim zaczęli przyspieszać.

\- Uwielbiam spaghetti, a Liam pokocha ją, gdy dowie się, że jej ulubionymi filmami są Toy Story. - Jesteśmy. – powiedział szybko Harry, parkując i wyłączając silnik.

\- Tatusiu, gdzie jesteś? – spytała Logan, z tylnego siedzenia, nie rozpoznając samochodu.

\- Jestem tu, kochanie. – powiedział szybko Louis, wysiadając z samochodu i umieszczając ją na swoim biodrze.

\- Mój Curly! – krzyknęła, na co Louis skrzywił się i Harry uśmiechnął się, idąc bliżej obojga, Logan i chłopaka, by dać jej buziaka, zauważając jak Louis napiął się, gdy był zbyt blisko niego.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? – spytała, pociągając jego lokami.

\- Zjemy razem śniadanie. – odpowiedział, prowadząc ich ku wejściu do zatłoczonej restauracji.

Usiedli oboje z Logan, między nimi, Louis zamówił naleśniki dla obojga, Logan i siebie, podczas gdy Harry zamawiał to samo, całkowicie skupiając się na niej, kompletnie ignorując Louisa, gdy Logan zachichotała niekontrolowanie. Gdy pojawiło się jedzenie, Louis pociął jej naleśnik, dodał syropu, wiedząc, że jeśli zrobi to sama, opróżni całą butelkę i zamoczy całe naleśniki.

\- Tatusiu, ja chcę więcej syropu. – jęknęła, patrząc na Louisa, wydymając wargę.

\- Jest wystarczająco syropu. – wskazał na jej naleśniki.

\- Ale ja chcę więcej. – jęknęła, wydymając dolną wargę jeszcze bardziej, sięgając po butelkę, ale Louis szybko zabrał to z dala od niej.

\- Louis, nie sądzę, by więcej syropu miałoby ją zabić. – powiedział Harry, podnosząc butelkę.

\- Nie ty o tym decydujesz, ona jest moją córką i powiedziałem zero syropu. – rzucił, patrząc na Stylesa.

\- Tatusiu, ja chcę więcej! – piszczała Logan, zaczynając płakać i kopać w stół nogami.

\- Dobrze, jest także moją córką i chce więcej, sprawiasz, że płacze. – powiedział Harry oskarżycielskim tonem.

\- Jesteś cholernie beznadziejnym rodzicem, nie można nawet nic powiedzieć, bo wpada w furię, by uzyskać to, czego chce. – spiorunował go Louis, gdy zobaczył, że oczy chłopaka zaczęły błyszczeć.

\- Hej, robaczku, powinnaś słuchać tatusia, wystarczy syropu. Nie chcesz mieć dziur, prawda? – powiedział Harry, szturchając jej brzuch, próbując nie płakać.

\- Jakich dzi-dzi? – próbowała powiedzieć.

\- Dziur. Są takie małe w twoich zębach. – wyjaśnił Harry, robiąc głupią minę, gdy Logan ponownie zachichotała.

\- Mam zamiar iść do łazienki, zostań tu i nigdzie nie idź, Harry. – powiedział Louis, szybko wstając z krzesła, by wyczyścić plamę od syropu, którą zrobiła mu Logan.

\- Hej, robaczku, uśmiech dla taty. – powiedział Loczek, robiąc jej zdjęcie swoim telefonem, gdy Louisa nie było.

\- Czy wyglądam ślicznie, mój Curly? – spytała, próbując wyciągając szyję i spoglądając na niego.

\- Wspaniale. – uśmiechnął się, pokazując jej zdjęcie, wysyłając do Gemmy, która nękała go o chociaż jedno, a następnie swojej mamie, kiedy pocałował Logan w policzek. Jego telefon zawibrował, i odpowiedział, bez spoglądania, kto to był.

\- Halo?

\- Kochanie, ona jest wspaniała. Czy je naleśniki? – powiedziała Anne przez telefon.

\- O mój Boże, Haz! Chcę ją teraz zobaczyć, i nie ma mowy, wygląda jak ty. Jest naprawdę wspaniała i wy, cóż, wy też. – wrzeszczała Gemma, i Harry zgadywał, że był na głośnomówiącym.

\- Cześć mamo, cześć głupku. Zabrałem ich na śniadanie, bardzo śmieszne Gems. Nie wiem kiedy będziesz mogła ją zobaczyć, odkąd ledwie sam mogę ją zobaczyć. – powiedział zielonooki, skupiając się na Logan, która jadła naleśniki.

\- Pozwolę ci iść, kochanie, spędź tak dużo czasu, jak tylko możesz z nimi i mój Boże, już ją kocham. Kocham cię, kochanie. – powiedziała Anne.

\- Też cię kocham, mamo. -  powiedział, gdy usłyszał głos Gemmy, która mówiła do niego.

\- Przyjdzie H, to zajmie tylko chwilę, ale on będzie i pozwoli ci ja widywać częściej. Daj Logan ode mnie wielkiego całusa, proszę, kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham, Gems. – uśmiechnął się, rozłączając.

Harry spojrzał na Logan, która była zajęta jedzeniem naleśników i próbował nie myśleć zbyt dużo o Louisie i co powiedział, wiedział, że był cholernie beznadziejnym rodzicem ale co mógł zrobić, jeśli nie było go wokół niej przez tak długo i szybko starł kilka łez, które wypłynęły, gdy zobaczył, że idzie Louis.

\- Skończyłaś, kochanie? – spytał ją, zauważając, że talerz Harry’ego był pełny.

\- Nie. – odpowiedziała, ale oboje Harry i Louis zostali, jedząc w ciszy swoje jedzenie, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi.

\- Harry, Harry Styles? Czy to ty? – wysoki mężczyzna z ciemnymi włosami, powiedział, spoglądając na Stylesa z wielkim uśmiechem.

\- Nick? Hej, jak się masz? – spytał, jego cała twarz pojaśniała jak u dziecka na poranek świąteczny, sprawiając, że Louis zacisnął szczękę z zazdrością.

\- Doobrze, przeprowadziłem się tu z Manchesteru kilka dni temu. – uśmiechnął się.

\- To wspaniale!

\- Widzę, że masz towarzystwo. – powiedział, gdy jego oczy mrugnęły do Louisa i Logan, i Louis nie mógł nic  poradzić, ale zauważył jego kurewski ton, dla którego Harry był kompletnie oczywisty.

\- Tak, to jest Louis, a ta tu słodka dziewczynka to nasza córka Logan. – przedstawił ich Hazz, z wielkim uśmiechem.

\- Miło mi was poznać. Jestem Nick. Przyjaciel Harry’ego z uczelni. Harry, nie wiedziałem, że masz córkę. – powiedział Grimshaw, i Louis zdecydował, że nie lubi tego faceta.

\- Nie wiedziałem aż do wczoraj. – powiedział Loczek, całując czubek głowy Logan z miłością.

\- Widzę, cóż, z pewnością, że jest twoja, jest tak jakby małą kopią ciebie. – uśmiechnął się z fałszywością.

\- Nie bylibyśmy tu i spędzali czasu razem z naszą córką, gdyby nie była jego. Wierz mi. Harry jest jej biologicznym ojcem. – powiedział Tomlinson, uśmiechając się słodko i nie mógł przegapić małego uśmiechu, który Harry mu wysłał.

\- Nick, przepraszam, musimy iść. – powiedział zielonooki, zostawiając pieniądze z czekiem, podnosząc Logan.

\- Och, okej, więc… Tak sobie myślałem, jeśli zechciałbyś gdzieś wyjść na lunch lub na drinka jakoś na dniach? – zapytał nerwowo Nick, pocierając szyję.

\- Tak, pewnie, nadal masz swój stary numer? – spytał Harry, troszkę zbyt podekscytowany.

\- Tak. – Nick uśmiechnął się.

\- Okej. Napiszę do ciebie później, miło było cię zobaczyć, Nick. Pa. – powiedział, przytulając go szybko.

\- Mój. – Logan spiorunowała wzrokiem Nicka, który chwycił policzek Stylesa, by jego głowa była bliżej niego.

\- Och, mamy kogoś tu zaborczego, Harry, ona jest wspaniała. – Nick mrugnął do Logan.

\- Harry, musimy iść. – przerwał Louis, chcąc by Nick był z dala od Logan… i Harry’ego, ale nie chciał tego przyznać.

\- Tak, pa Nick. – uśmiechnął się.

\- Pa Harry, miło było cię poznać, Louis. – uśmiechnął się i odszedł.

Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz restauracji Louis szybko poszedł w kierunku samochodu i czekał, aż Harry tam przyjdzie, gdyż powoli wychodził z Logan i Tomlinson chciał już stąd do cholery iść. W samochodzie dziewczynka zaczęła krzyczeć _Jestem szpiegiem_ i czekała na kolej Stylesa aż jej też odpowie, więc mogła krzyczeć zaraz po nim, aż w końcu dotarli do mieszkania Louisa. Niebieskooki wyszedł i odpiął Logan, biorąc ją wraz z fotelikiem, podczas gdy ona obserwowała Harry’ego z otwartymi oczami, gdy była w ramionach ojca, odchodząc od Loczka, po tym jak ten mu podziękował.

\- Tatusiu, chcę pobawić się z moim Curly. – powiedziała, próbując zejść na dół.

\- To nie, że chcesz, kochanie, on musi już iść. – powiedział, próbując nie dać jej zejść na dół,

\- Curly… - wyszeptała, a Louis jęknął.

\- Harry… może zechciałbyś wejść. – spytał, stawiając dziewczynkę.

\- Tak ‘arry, wejdź. – Logan pomachała mu i poruszyła brwiami.

\- Z przyjemnością. – uśmiechnął się Loczek, wyłączając silnik, wysiadając z samochodu, blokując go i podszedł do nich i Logan natychmiast sięgnęła po jego rękę, a następnie rękę Lou.

***

 - Chcesz coś do picia? – spytał niebieskooki, tak szybko jak tylko weszli do jego mieszkania.

\- Nie, jest w porządku, ale dzięki, że pytasz. – Styles uśmiechnął się z tym swoim czarującym uśmiechem, który zawsze przybierał dla każdego.

\- Chodź Curly. – powiedziała radośnie Logan, ciągnąc Harry’ego do jej pokoju.

\- Idę. – śmiał się, podążając za nią.

\- Tatusiu, ja chcę-ja chcę żebyś też bawił się z nami. – krzyknęła Logan ze swojego pokoju.

Tak szybko jak tylko Louis wszedł do jej pokoju, zaczął niekontrolowanie się  śmiać, gdy zobaczył Harry’ego siedzącego na jednym z malutkich krzeseł Logan z jego nogami wystającymi jak u konika polnego i ubranym w tiarę, gdzie była tam kiedyś jego beanie. Harry też się roześmiał, kiedy Logan zrobiła miejsce dla Louisa na krześle przed Harrym i dała mu jego własną tiarę, by ubrał, gdy zaczęła mówić z eleganckim akcentem jak Eleanor i jak siostry Louisa, które ją tego nauczyły, podczas gdy serwowała herbatę, którą w rzeczywistości Harry się bawił. Louis obserwował jaki był przy niej, jaki dobry dla niej był, jak zawsze sprawiał, że się śmiała i zaczął żałować, że nazwał go cholernie beznadziejnym rodzicem, gdy nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Samolubny drań Harry Styles był rzeczywiście najsłodszą osobą i rodzicem dla Logan, ale to nie zmienia faktu o tym, co mu zrobił i jak Louis się z tym czuł.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	7. I want to rip it all to shreds and start again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

Harry obserwował swoją córkę jak mocno zasnęła po tym jak bawił się z nią cały ranek, dał jej ostatniego buziaka w czoło i przykrył kocem, mając pewność, że wszystko było z nią w porządku zanim wyjdzie z jej pokoju, zamykając drzwi za sobą, idąc do salonu, gdzie był Louis, który siedział na sofie, pijąc herbatę. Rozejrzał się wokół pokoju i zauważył mnóstwo zdjęć swojej córki, cztery duże przykuły jego uwagę, powodując ból w klatce piersiowej, wiedząc że przegapił całe trzy lata jej życia, były ułożone na ścianie, ukazując Logan od jej narodzin aż do trzeciego roku życia, gdzie w prawym dolnym rogu była data, kiedy dokładnie były jej urodziny. Już chciał o to spytać, gdy Louis zdecydował się mówić, zabijając ciszę między nimi.

\- Chcesz herbaty? – spytał Louis, obserwując ostrożnie Harry’ego.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Lubię te cztery zdjęcia. – powiedział, skupiając się na nich, potem spoglądając na chłopaka.

\- Och, dziękuję, zgaduję. Ja…

\- Louis otwórz drzwi, wiem, że on tam jest! – wykrzyczał Zayn z zewnątrz.

\- Zostań tu. – powiedział Tomlinson, odkładając filiżankę herbaty na stole, udając się do drzwi.

\- Nie otworzę, dopóki się nie uspokoisz. Logan zasnęła i ją wystraszysz. – powiedział przez drzwi.

\- El i ja też jesteśmy Lou, otwórz drzwi. – spokojny głos Nialla przyszedł spomiędzy drzwi.

Tak szybko jak otworzył drzwi, Zayn natknął się na Lou, odpychając go ze swojej drogi i idąc w kierunku salonu, gdzie stał Harry, czekający na niego. Jeśli chciał być w życiu Logan, musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z całą trojką, zwłaszcza z Zaynem, który był wściekły. Nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, gdy wszedł Zayn z rękoma zaciśniętymi w pięść i czerwoną od złości twarzą.

\- Ty! Co ty do cholery tu robisz? – warknął, próbując kontrolować swój gniew i pobicie Harry’ego na śmierć ze względu na Logan.

\- Ja tylko chciałem spędzić czas ze swoją córką. – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Twoją córką, twoją córką! Och, proszę cię, nie rozśmieszaj mnie, nie jesteś jej ojcem i nigdy nie będziesz. Nie zasługujesz na kogoś tak niewinnego i delikatnego jak ona. – powiedział Zayn.

\- Wiem, że to co zrobiłem było straszne ale…

\- Straszne? To było kurwa obrzydliwe i nie masz prawa, by wracać z powrotem do życia Louisa po tym, co mu zrobiłeś. – przerwał Mulat, zbliżając się o krok do Stylesa.

\- Zee, musisz się uspokoić. – powiedział Niall, stojąc obok Louisa, który spoglądał w dół.

\- Nie! Ten jebany dupek myśli, że może pokazać się i żądać córki, która nie jest jego. – argumentował Malik, którego łzy nie były w stanie spojrzeć na Harry’ego.

\- Wiem, że na nią nie zasługuję, ale również jest moją córką, nie mogę po prostu o niej zapomnieć. – błagał Harry, spoglądając na spokojną twarz Nialla, neutralną Eleanor i Louisa, który nadal miał głowę w dole.

\- Jeśli jest twoją córką, to gdzie do cholery byłeś gdy on był z nią w ciąży i potrzebował pomocy, gdzie byłeś, kiedy prawie urodził ją na zimnej ulicy. Nie było cię tam, by mu pomóc, przez te wszystkie bezsenne noce, my byliśmy! A ciebie definitywnie nie było, gdy zmagał się z brakiem pieniędzy by zapłacić za pieluszki czy recepty, on nawet nie mógł nic sobie kupić, ponieważ wszystkie pieniądze przeznaczył dla niej, nie mogła być wygłodzona, musiała mieć ubranka i być ciepła. Ty tylko byłeś po to by zniszczyć jego życie a teraz znów chcesz to zrobić. Przysięgam, jeśli zniszczysz mojego cukiereczka lub jego, zabiję cię. – zagroził Zayn.

Harry miał problem z oddychaniem, słowa Zayna uderzyły go mocno jak tona cegieł,

\- Byłbym wtedy z nim, gdybym tylko wiedział, że był w ciąży.- powiedział.

 

***

Louis pamiętał wszystkie bezsenne noce, gdzie budził się w środku nocy by nakarmić lub zmienić pieluszkę Logan. Pamiętał szczególnie tę noc o 3 nad ranem, gdy musiał być gotowy do szkoły, a potem do pracy na cztery godziny ale musiał nakarmić dwumiesięczną Logan, która nie przestawała płakać, dopóki nie miała jedzenia w swoich ustach, zasypiał wraz z nią w ramionach kiedy przyszedł Zayn przybierający mały uśmiech.

\- Idź spać, LouLou. Nakarmię ją i nie martw się o nią jutro, zostanę tu cały dzień i zajmę się nią. Zabiorę ją ze sobą i Niallem, więc możesz spać. – uśmiechnął się Malik, biorąc małą od Louisa i obserwując jak natychmiast udał się do łóżka i zasnął.

\- Dziękuję Zayn. – wymamrotał Louis, zanim kompletnie zasnął.

Chłopak patrzył na niego, uśmiechając się czule, a następnie zabrał małą, biorąc z  nosidełkiem do swojego pokoju, chwytając kilka pieluch i nawilżających chusteczek, dobrze że mieli nosidełko na noce jak te.

\- Chodź słodziaku, będziesz dziś spać z wujkiem Niallem i ze mną, by tatuś mógł spać. – uśmiechnął się, a następnie pocałował jej czoło, słysząc mały pisk od niej.

***

\- Stop. – Louis prawie krzyknął, gdy spiorunował wzrokiem Zayna i Harry’ego ze szklanymi oczami.

\- Louis… - zaczęła Eleanor.

\- El, proszę idź sprawdź co u Logan. – wymamrotał, i Eleanor poszła w kierunku jej pokoju.

\- Oboje powinniście się do cholery zamknąć, w innym pokoju zasnęło trzyletnie dziecko. – powiedział Lou.

\- Przepraszam, Lou. – przeprosił Zayn.

\- W porządku, Zee. Teraz oboje usiądźcie, zrobię herbaty. – powiedział Louis, zabierając swoje stare miejsce.

\- Nadal śpi. – zakomunikowała Calder, wracając z jej pokoju.

\- Dobrze. – westchnął Niall.

\- Powinienem iść. – powiedział niezręcznie Harry.

\- Nie martw się, nie uderzę cię ty kawałku gówna…jeszcze. – wyzwał Zayn.

\- Więc Harry… dawno się nie widzieliśmy, jak się masz ? – spytała Eleanor, próbując rozładować nastrój.

\- Mam się dobrze… - wymamrotał Harry, czując się niekomfortowo, gdy Zayn piorunował go swoim wzrokiem.

\- Najbardziej znany fotograf, nie spodziewałem się , że to nadejdzie. – Niall przysunął się bliżej Louisa, który nerwowo pił teraz już zimną herbatę.

\- Tak, to jest coś, co zawsze chciałem robić. – Harry bawił się swoimi dłońmi.

\- Cóż, Louis chciał malować i otworzyć swoją własną galerię, ale nie zrobił tego, odkąd był ostatni raz w szkole. – skomentował Zayn, próbując zobaczyć reakcję Stylesa.

Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, co Zayn miał na myśli i poczuł wielką gulę w swoim gardle, kiedy przypomniał sobie jak po szkole wracał z boiska, po świętowaniu z drużyną i zauważył Louisa wychodzącego z sali plastycznej z poplamionymi ubraniami w różnych kolorach, gdy rozejrzał się pewnie, patrząc na niego i zauważył jaki był spokojny, gdy zobaczył, że nikogo nie było w pobliżu i zaczął iść do domu. Pamiętał jak był kompletnie zafascynowany i zahipnotyzowany przez sposób w jaki Louis kołysał biodrami, bez zastanowienia ruszył w jego kierunku, nie wiedząc jak się z nim delikatnie obejść i do niego podejść, więc jedynym sposobem, który znał było popchnięcie go na szafki.

Pamiętał jak ścigał go całą drogę aż do lasu, wyzywając go i rzucając go na ziemię, zdzierając z niego ubrania i kradnąc coś, co należało do niego, i teraz wiedział, że nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Chciał płakać, gdy przypomniał sobie co robili w starej sypialni Louisa i ten moment, gdy go kompletnie złamał, bez możliwości naprawy, zamrugał, czując łzy, gdy jego telefon zawibrował i wziął go, odczytując wiadomość od Nicka, pytającego go czy chciałby się z nim napić, gdy szybko odpowiedział, że pewnie.

\- Muszę iść. – wymamrotał Harry, wstając z sofy, która była poplamiona od czekolady, był pewien, że to Logan ją tam zostawiła.

\- Ale dopiero co przyszliśmy. – Eleanor wydęła wargi, potem uśmiechnęła niewinnie do Louisa, który ją lustrował wzrokiem.

\- Muszę iść spotkać się ze starym przyjacielem. Louis, czy mógłbym zobaczyć ją jeszcze raz, proszę? – spytał nieśmiało Harry, zakładając beanie i uśmiechając się, kiedy Lou skinął.

\- Spotykasz się z Liamem? Niall i ja rozmawialiśmy z nim w szkole. – powiedział Zayn bez cienia emocji.

\- Och nie, nie spotykam się z Liamem… To przyjaciel z Manchesteru.  Nick Grimshaw. – powiedział Loczek, uśmiechając się szerzej, gdy wypowiedział jego imię i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, ale poczuł się zły i zazdrosny, przeklinając siebie, ale szybko otrząsnął się z tych mylących uczuć.

Harry udał się powoli do pokoju Logan i ukląkł przy jej łóżeczku, spoglądając na nią w uśmiechem na twarzy, pochylił się by dać jej całusa i opuszczał pokój, rzucając ostatnie czułe spojrzenie na nią.

\- Dzięki. Pójdę już i dziękuję za ponowne jej zobaczenie. – powiedział Harry.

\- Tak, nie ma problemu. – Louis bawił się filiżanką, gdy usłyszał tupot małych stóp na drewnianej podłodze.

\- Curly? – wymamrotała Logan, idąc z pokoju ze swoim misiem, opuchniętymi oczami od spania i bałaganem z włosami spoglądając na Harry’ego z otwartymi oczami, i podejrzliwie leżącą rękę chłopaka na klamce od drzwi.

\- Cześć robaczku, muszę iść ale wrócę by ponownie się z tobą zobaczyć, okej. Tatuś cię kocha. – uśmiechnął się Harry, klęcząc przed nią i owijając ramiona wokół niej.

\- Hej kochanie, chcesz pobawić się ze swoimi wujkami? – spytał Louis, wyczuwając co nadchodzi, kiedy wydęła swoje wargi i skrzywiła się na Harry’ego.

\- Nieee… - zapłakała Logan, rzucając misiem w Stylesa, potem przytulając się do niego, owijając ramiona wokół jego szyi w ciasnym uścisku, gdy Loczek spojrzał na Louisa z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Robaczku, jest okej, oni chcą się z tobą pobawić. – powiedział Harry, gdy głos mu się odrobinę załamał, gdy bolało go, że widział ją płaczącą w ten sposób.

\- Nie, ja chcę bawić się z tobą. -  zawyła, ocierając łzy i smarki na ramieniu chłopaka, pozostawiając plamy.

\- Kochanie, on musi iść. – Louis wstał z kanapy i podszedł do niej i próbował ją odebrać, ale przytrzymała się mocniej szyi chłopaka.

To złamało Harry’emu serce, gdy próbował rozwinąć jej ręce ze swojej szyi, wstał z nią w swoich ramionach i przestała płakać, gdy tylko to zrobił, ale potem zapłakała głośniej, gdy Louis próbował ją zabrać i Harry chętnie mu ją dał. Zayn, Niall i Eleanor patrzyli z szeroko otwartymi oczami na to, co działo się przed nimi i wiedzieli, że ona też była przywiązana do Harry’ego, kiedy był z nią, i wyglądało jakby również miał się rozpłakać. Tak szybko jak Louis miał ją w swoich ramionach, powiedział bezgłośnie ‘idź’ do Stylesa i chłopak już robił krok w tył gdy Logan rzuciła się do przodu i uczepiła się koszulki Loczka jedną ręką i trzymała Louisa swoją drugą maleńką rączką, aby trzymać ich oboje w pobliżu siebie.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie, Curly. Tatusiu, on cię zostawi. – szlochała Logan, gdy łzy spływały jej po policzkach, łamiąc serce Harry’emu.

\- Jeśli mi pozwolisz, mogę zostać i napisać do Nicka, że spotkam się z nim później. – zasugerował Harry, patrząc desperacko na Louisa.

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko? – spytał Lou.

\- W sumie nie. – powiedział Styles, biorąc Logan w swoje ramiona tak szybko, jak Louis się zgodził.

Szloch Logan zmniejszył się do płaczu, gdy tylko znalazła się w ramionach Stylesa, a następnie owinęła swoje ramiona i nogi wokół Harry’ego, ukrywając twarz w zgięciu jego szyi, Harry wrócił do salonu i usiadł z małą na kolanach, biorąc telefon by napisać Nickowi czy mogliby spotkać się później, który odpowiedział, że bez problemu i że ma napisać wtedy, gdy będzie wolny, podczas gdy Logan patrzyła na ekran. Odłożył telefon, a następnie objął ją, całując w czubek głowy, a następnie zaczął poprawiać jej kręcone włosy swoimi zręcznymi palcami, odkąd stał się ekspertem, gdy sam próbował ogarnąć swoje i udało mu się, by za bardzo ich nie rozciągnąć lub by nie krzyczała, gdy spojrzał w górę i natychmiast spojrzał w dół, gdy zobaczył cztery pary oczu wpatrujące się w niego.

\- Jak ty to zrobiłeś? – spytała Eleanor.

\- Zrobiłem co? – spytał Harry, gdy Logan wpatrywała się w niego z miłością w oczach.

\- Ogarnąłeś jej włosy bez spowodowania, że krzyczała zbyt głośno, kiedy żadne z nas, wraz z El robiło to, zawsze krzyczała. – odparł Zayn.

\- Och, zgaduję, że jeśli masz kręcone włosy, uczysz się jak utrzymać je we właściwym miejscu bez zbytniego ich rozciągania. – Harry klepnął nos Logan, gdy odwzajemniła klepnięcie swoją wolną ręką, a drugą nadal trzymając jego koszulkę.

\- Kochanie, chodź, umyjemy twoją twarz. – dotarł do niej głos Louisa, ale ona tylko trzymała piąstkami koszulkę Loczka.

\- Nie tatusiu, on nas zostawi. – wyszeptała Logan, patrząc na Louisa.

\- Logan, nie zostawi, nadal będzie tu siedział, gdy wrócisz. – nachmurzył się chłopak.

\- Nie! – krzyknęła Logan, marszcząc brwi.

\- Hej robaczku, nie krzycz na tatusia. – Harry spojrzał na Logan z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, a następnie na Louisa.

\- Może mogę ją zabrać? – spytał, bawiąc się lokami Logan, gdy ona rozciągała  jego loki.

\- P-pewnie, tak. Łazienka jest obok jej pokoju. – wyjąkał Louis, siadając z powrotem pomiędzy Zaynem i Niallem.

\- Nie mogę tego dłużej robić, on musi zniknąć z jej życia. – powiedział Louis, tak szybko jak tylko Harry wyszedł z pokoju.

\- Umm, Louis, proszę nie bądź zły, ale jest troszkę za późno na to. – powiedziała El, zgarniając włos z czoła Tomlinsona.

\- Wiem, dlatego to on musi wyjechać. – Louis skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Naprawdę nie lubię Harry’ego i także nie chcę go w jej życiu, ale przypomnij sobie jaka była, gdy zamierzał wyjść, teraz pomyśl jak bardzo złamałoby to jej serce, gdyby tylko zniknął i nigdy nie wrócił. Jest tak bardzo w nim zakochana. – powiedział Malik, owijając ramiona wokół niebieskookiego.

\- Ja tylko… - Louis przestał, gdy usłyszał krzyk Logan, dochodzący z łazienki i już wstawał, gdy wkrótce po tym usłyszał jej atak śmiechu, a następnie śmiech Harry’ego.

\- Posłuchaj tylko jak sprawia, że się śmieje. – powiedział Niall.

\- Wiem, ale boję się, że pewnego dnia pęknie i zrani ją tak samo jak zrobił to ze mną. – Louis wzdrygnął się na wspomnienia.

\- Nie wiesz tego Lou, spójrz tylko jak się zmienił, nie sądzę, że skrzywdzi swoją własną ludzką naturę. Oboje potrzebujecie długiej rozmowy o tym, jak to pogodzicie, to oczywiście, że oboje tego potrzebujecie.- radził Niall.

\- Tak sądzę. – wymamrotał Louis.

\- Curly, do góry! – zażądała Logan, rozkładając ręce w górę do Harry’ego, aby ją podniósł, gdy wracali z łazienki.

\- Chodź robaczku, jesteś dużą dziewczynką, wiem, ze potrafisz iść. – uśmiechał się Loczek, stojąc naprzeciwko niej.

\- Nie… Jestem tylko małą dziewczynką, nie mogę iść Curly. – westchnęła Logan, przytulając się do nóg Stylesa, który zsunął się na podłogę, by być w jej zasięgu.

\- W porządku, w porządku. – Harry podniósł ją i szli z powrotem do salonu, siadając na starym miejscu.

\- Cóż, Zayn i ja musimy iść, widzimy się później potworze, kocham cię. Harry, Lou, El, widzimy się później. – uśmiechnął się Niall i Logan wstała, przytulając jego nogi, a on pochylił się, by pocałować ją w policzek, który odwzajemniła z niecierpliwością.

\- Też cię bardzo kocham ujku Zayn, kocham cię ujku Niall. – uśmiechnęła się.

Zayn i Niall zaraz po tym wyszli, ale przedtem Niall dał Louisowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie mówiące, że musi z nim porozmawiać. Eleanor wyczuła, dlaczego Niall zdecydował wyjść się, więc kilka minut  później postanowiła, że pozostawi ich samych sobie w niezręcznej ciszy, Louis powoli chwycił pilota i włączył TV, zauważając, że była już trzecie po południu, co oznaczało, że zaczął  się ulubiony maraton bajek Logan. Ułożyła się wygodnie na kolanach Harry’ego, chwytając Pana Loczka, którego Eleanor dla niej wybrała, po czym rzuciła go na chłopaka i usiadła na jego kolanach, tak by była przytulona do jego piersi jak najbliżej.

\- Tatusiu, jestem głodna. – ogłosiła, odrywając wzrok od TV, aby spojrzeć na Louisa.

\- Mamy spaghetti, chcesz? – spytał Louis, unikając patrzenia na Stylesa, który bez wątpienia wpatrywał się w niego.

\- Nie, chcę banany, jabłka i truskawki.

\- Hunter to nie jest jedzenie, to owoce, najpierw potrzebujesz jedzenia. – westchnął Niebieskooki.

\- Ale mój brzuch jest głodny na owoce, tatusiu proszę. – prosiła Logan.

\- Będę z powrotem. – wymamrotał, wstając z fotela.

Znalazł mrożone banany, które były pokrojone dokładnie dzień wcześniej, starannie pokrojone jabłka i truskawki w kostkę, by Logan łatwo je zjadła, westchnął gdy przypomniał sobie, że nie zaproponował niczego Harry’emu i prawdopodobnie był głodny, odkąd nic nie jadł od śniadania, więc po prostu odgrzał spaghetti dla dwóch osób.

\- Kochanie, twoje owoce są na stole, i Harry odgrzałem trochę spaghetti dla ciebie, domyślam się, że musisz być głodny. – powiedział, wracając do pokoju, widząc ich zajętych, kolorujących nową kolorowankę, wykonała napis jego imienia, gdy zobaczył, że obok był napis Louisa.

\- Co? Och, dziękuję. Chodź robaczku, musimy coś zjeść. – podniósł ją, a następnie postawił, i zaczęli iść w kierunku kuchni, trzymając ją za rączkę.

Kiedy byli w kuchni, Harry znalazł Louisa, który ustawiał stół dla ich trójki, a potem niezdarnie usiadł, Logan spojrzała na swój talerz, a następnie na puste krzesło i powoli przeniosła swój talerz przez Harry’ego i zaczęła się wspinać na jego kolana. Louis obserwował ich interakcję i sposób w jaki dała jasno do zrozumienia, że chciała siedzieć na jego kolanach i Harry’ego, który był dla niej delikatny, podniósł ją, całując w czubek głowy i zaczęli jeść, podczas gdy Louis żuł powoli swoje jedzenie. Zdał sobie sprawę, jak wszystko razem robili zsynchronizowanie i jeśli Logan chciała ułożyć się wygodniej, Harry także przesuwał się by spełnić jej potrzebę, byli do siebie przywiązani, tworzyli więź, zbudowali coś, czego on nie mógłby nigdy złamać. Nadal ich obserwował, gdy Logan postanowiła nie używać widelca, nagle wytarła swoją dłoń w koszulkę Stylesa, Louis westchnął, wiedząc co się święci, ponieważ doświadczył już tego przedtem, szybko wstał, by wyrwać ją z dala od Harry’ego, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się, a następnie zniknął, gdy zobaczył Louisa. Patrzyli na siebie przez kilka sekund, a następnie Louis powoli usiadł, tak jakby nic się nie stało.

\- Nigdy bym jej nie uderzył, Louis. – wymamrotał Harry, odmawiając spojrzenia na chłopaka, który zawstydził się swojego ostatniego działania.

\- Raz mi to zrobiłeś i to była twoja wina, że popchnąłeś mnie wtedy na dół, podniosłeś i tak jeszcze raz. – wymamrotał Louis, pamiętając ten czas, gdy Harry pchnął go i wylądował w błocie, następnie podniósł go ponownie, przez co Louis przypadkowo poplamił jego koszulę, płacąc za to zbyt wysoką cenę.

\- Przykro mi. – wymamrotał Loczek.

\- Za późno. – rzucił Lou, kładąc kres tej rozmowie.

\- Te pieprzone banany sprawiają, że jest mi zimno, zamarzam. – mruknęła Logan, marszcząc brwi i popychając je, gdy Harry i Louis spojrzeli na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Logan Hunter Tomlinson, co to za język? – Louis skarcił ją, tym samym zawstydzając, że użyła tych słów.

\- To pierdolone gówno sprawia, że jest mi zimno, tatusiu. – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie używaj takich słów, młoda damo, gdzie je usłyszałaś? – zapytał Louis, patrząc jak cofnęła się do Harry’ego.

\- Ujek Niall powiedział tak do ujka Zayna i ciocia El zamierzała coś zrobić i uderzyła go. – wyjaśniła, próbując ukryć twarz w pierś Loczka.

\- Niall… - jęknął Tomlinson, pocierając twarz rękoma.

\- Tatusiu, jestem grzeczną dziewczynką. – zapiszczała.

\- Tak, jesteś kochanie, ale grzeczne dziewczynki jak ty nie powinny używać takich słów, tatuś tego nie lubi. Obiecaj mi, że już ich nie powiesz. – Louis powoli i ostrożnie wyjaśnił jej.

\- Obiecuję tatusiu. – obiecała, powracając do jedzenia owoców, gdy Louis myślał jak na tysiąc możliwych sposobów mógłby zabić Nialla.

Pobyt Harry’ego przez cały dzień miał się ku końcowi aż do kąpieli małej i pory do łóżka, i tak szybko jak była wyczerpana całym dniem bawienia się i wspinania na Loczka, Louis i Harry byli gotowi do wyjścia, gdy starszy miał inne plany. Musiał porozmawiać z Zielonookim o Logan i jak mają zamiar pogodzić te wszystkie rzeczy, jeśli Styles chciał ją widywać, wziął głęboki oddech idąc do salonu, gdzie był młodszy.

\- Harry, musimy porozmawiać. – powiedział, siadając na kanapie, po czym Harry usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

\- O czym? – spytał nerwowo Loczek.

\- O Logan, o harmonogramie wizyt. Myślę, że weekendy to dni, które mam wolne, więc wtedy możesz ją zobaczyć i tylko wtedy, gdy jestem w pobliżu. Nikt inny, tylko ja. – wyjaśnił, zaczynając badać wyraz twarzy Harry’ego.

\- Dlaczego nie mogę widywać jej codziennie, co jest nie tak w widywaniu jej każdego dnia? – zapytał rozpaczliwie.

\- Muszę pracować i jestem pewien, że ty też. – westchnął Louis, coraz bardziej zirytowany Harrym.

\- Nie pracuję codziennie Louis, mogłaby być w moim mieszkaniu i zostać ze mną, podczas gdy ty byś pracował. – przyznał Styles.

\- Której części _nie-chcę-zostawiać-jej-samej-z-tobą_ nie zrozumiałeś. Nie ufam ci, zostawiając ją samą z tobą, Harry. – stwierdził, starając się nie krzyczeć.

\- A ty której części _nigdy-bym-jej-nie-skrzywdził_ nie zrozumiałeś. To nasza córka i kocham ją, nigdy bym jej nie uderzył lub zostawił w niebezpieczeństwie. – argumentował Harry, a Louis przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie wierzę ci w ogóle, nie po tym jak mnie potraktowałeś i co mi zrobiłeś. – powiedział Tomlinson, starając się nie płakać, nie było mowy by pozwolił Harry’emu widzieć go znów płaczącego.

\- Przepraszam, naprawdę przepraszam za to, co ci zrobiłem. Nie ma dnia w którym nie myślę o tym i pragnąłbym wrócić i zmienić to wszystko, inaczej bym cię traktował i to, co czuję do ciebie, ale nie mogę i przepraszam, chciałbym to wszystko cofnąć, ale nie mogę. – ukląkł przed Louisem ze łzami w oczach, gdy ten odsunął się od niego.

\- Przeprosiny nie przyjęte, nigdy ci nie wybaczę. Pobiłeś mnie, wyśmiewałeś się ze mnie, sprawiłeś, że czułem się jak gówno i nic nie wart. Wierzyłem w każde twoje słowo, które mi powiedziałeś, ponieważ byłem taki głupi, myślałem, że to było w porządku, co mi zrobiłeś. Zatrzymałem Zayna od pobicia ciebie tyle razy, ponieważ kochałem cię, a ty mi to zrobiłeś. Zniszczyłeś moje życie i nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę cię za to, co mi zrobiłeś. – krzyknął w końcu, pozwalając opaść łzom, gdy Harry miał tak samo.

\- Louis… - płakał Harry, dotykając jego nogi.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! Do kurwy, nie dotykaj mnie ty pierdolony sukinsynie, przez ciebie nie mogę iść dalej i znaleźć kogoś innego, Nie dotykaj mnie! – krzyknął Louis, bijąc Harry’ego wszędzie, gdzie mógł, tak jak to zrobił po raz drugi, gdy Harry znów go zaatakował.

Płakał i uderzył go mocniej, kiedy Harry usiadł, przyjmując każdy cios, gdy strach zaczął go przejmować, kiedy to Harry złapał go za ramiona, przyciskając go na kanapie, gdy unosił się nad nim stykając biodra i czoła z jego.

\- Przestań Louis, Przepraszam. Proszę… - płakał Harry.

\- Proszę, nie znowu, proszę odejdź. – błagał Louis, myśląc, że Harry znowu go skrzywdzi, ale Harry w ogóle się nie poruszył.

\- Proszę, daj nam jeszcze jedną szansę. Kocham cię, nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo cię kocham. Moglibyśmy-moglibyśmy zacząć wszystko od początku i stworzyć dla Logan rodzinę. Zrobię to dla ciebie, ale proszę, Louis. – błagał Styles, gdy jego łzy wylądowały na policzkach Tomlinsona.

\- Odwal się. – warknął niebieskooki, odpychając od siebie zielonookiego. – Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że to zrobię? Ze stworzę z tobą rodzinę tak, gdyby nic się nie stało, jakbyś nigdy mnie nie torturował przez dwa lata każdego dnia, a następnie dwa razy zgwałciłeś. – rzucił Louis do Harry’ego.

\- Louis, proszę. – błagał Loczek.

\- I co jeszcze Harry? Czekaj, niech zgadnę… moglibyśmy wziąć ślub, a potem się pieprzyć. Mógłbyś pieprzyć brzydkiego frajera, a ja czułbym się tak cholernie szczęśliwy, a potem moglibyśmy mieć kilkoro dzieci. Nie bądź głupcem Harry, po prostu wynoś się z mojego życia, znajdź kogoś, weźcie ślub i miej dzieci z tym kimś, ponieważ ja nigdy ci nie wybaczę i nigdy nie będziemy mogli być razem, nie po tym, co mi zrobiłeś. – powiedział Louis, a potem zaczął się śmiać, gdy Harry go obserwował.

\- Okej… Idę, po prostu daj mi znać proszę, kiedy znów mógłbym zobaczyć swoją córkę. Oto mój adres, jeśli potrzebowałbyś czegoś. – wymamrotał Styles, kładąc kartkę na stoliku, następnie chwycił płaszcz i wyszedł z mieszkania Louisa na zimne, nocne powietrze.

Tak szybko jak wyszedł z mieszkania, wybuchnął płaczem, gdy szedł w kierunku swojego samochodu, wyjął telefon, wysyłając wiadomość Nickowi z zapytaniem czy mógłby się z nim spotkać w barze w pobliżu jego mieszkania. Louis zaniemówił, gdy Harry po prostu go opuścił, akceptując fakt, że nigdy nie mogliby być razem i ruszył się, czując ukłucie w piersi na myśl o poślubienie kogoś innego przez Harry’ego i posiadaniu dzieci z tą osobą, która prawdopodobnie skończyłaby z Loczkiem, zapominając o Logan i to uczyniło go złym.

Jęknął, czując się zdesperowanym i zdezorientowanym, że właśnie krzyknął na Harry’ego, a nawet śmiał się z niego, gdy mówił o rodzinie i momencie w którym to zrobił, co czuł ale gdzieś w głębi duszy tylko tego pragnął; jednak to, co Harry mu zrobił było silniejsze niż potrzeba bycia z nim. Kręcąc głową, zamknął frontowe drzwi, wyłączył światło i poszedł spać, nie zadając sobie nawet trudu, aby umyć twarz czy zęby.

*~*

\- Hej Nick. – mruknął Harry, podchodząc do miejsca, gdzie Nick czekał na niego w barze.

\- Hej Harr-zaraz, co się stało? Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Nick, widząc czerwone oczy od płaczu i jego rozczochrane włosy.

\- To nie ma znaczenia… - wymamrotał, siadając obok niego i zamawiając drinka.

\- Czy to twój chłopak Louis? – zapytał Grimshaw.

\- On nie jest moim chłopakiem. – powiedział Styles, biorąc drinka.

\- Och… myślałem, że się spotykacie, odkąd masz z nim dziecko. – Nick uśmiechnął się, będąc coraz bliżej Zielonookiego.

\- Mamy, ale nie spotykamy się. On mnie nienawidzi. – Harry zmarszczył brwi, czując się jeszcze gorzej, kiedy wypowiedział te trzy słowa na głos.

\- Szczerze, nie wyglądało na to, gdy go spotkałem. – naciskał Nick.

Harry szydził – Oczywiście, że nie, tak naprawdę to wie jak to ukryć.

\- Spójrz, nie wiem co się stało, ale dojdzie do siebie. – uśmiechnął się Nick.

Kontynuowali picie, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się, Harry rzeczywiście cieszył się z towarzystwa i myślał tylko tym, co powiedział mu Louis wcześniej o znalezieniu kogoś innego. Tym kimś innym mógłby być Nick. Zbliżył się do niego i owinął ramię wokół jego talii, tworząc małe kółeczka kciukiem.

\- Chcesz wrócić do mojego mieszkania? – zapytał Harry i uśmiechnął się, gdy Nick skinął głową.

Wyszli z baru i przeszli kilka przecznic do mieszkania Loczka, śmiejąc się całą drogę, pozostawiając  swoja samochody, by rano móc je odebrać, tak szybko jak tylko byli w  środku, Harry pchnął Nicka naprzeciwko drzwi frontowych i zaczął go całować i zaostrzył ruchy, gdy Nick pociągnął jego włosy, rozpaczliwie chcąc więcej tarcia. Przenieśli się do pokoju Zielonookiego, przerywając pocałunek, aby zobaczyć dokąd idą i tak szybko jak się tam znaleźli, Nick natychmiast zdjął ich płaszcze, a następnie koszule popychając Stylesa na łóżko i dotykając go biodrami. Harry chwycił biodra Nicka i przerzucił go, będąc pomiędzy jego nogami, dociskając mocniej i całując go z całej siły. Otworzył oczy, spoglądając w dół, spodziewając się zobaczyć Nicka, ale zamiast niego zobaczył siedemnastoletniego Louisa pod nim, szlochającego i błagającego go, aby przestał tak jak to było kilka lat temu. Harry ujrzał Nicka z szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzącymi gorączkowo na Louisa, zamknął oczy i kiedy je otworzył, Nick znowu był przed nim.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. – zaczął Harry, zamykając i otwierając swoje oczy wiele razy.

\- Harry, co się stało, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Nick, klękając obok niego, pocierając jego plecy.

\- J-ja przepraszam… J-ja nie mogę, nie mogę. – płakał, oddychając ciężko, pozwalając spłynąć łzom, pamiętając Louisa i każdą rzecz, która mu zrobił.

\- Jest dobrze, nie musimy nic robić, jeśli nie chcesz. – powiedział szybko Grimshaw, zaniepokojony stanem Harry’ego.

\- M-myślę, że powinieneś iść. Przepraszam Nick, zadzwonię później. – wymamrotał Harry.

\- W porządku. Jesteś pewien, że wszystko z tobą w porządku?

\- Jestem. – Loczek pokiwał głową.

\- Zobaczymy się później. – Nich chwycił swoje ubrania i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Tak szybko, jak Nick poszedł, Harry wybuchnął płaczem i wspiął się na łóżko pod kołdrę, podciągając kolana do piersi, owijając ramiona wokół nich, płacząc, aż zasnął zwinięty w kłębek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	8. No one’s going to take your place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

Louis pośpiesznie szukał swoich butów wokół pokoju, następnie westchnął, idąc do pokoju Logan, by ją obudzić na śniadanie, znowu zaspał tego ranka i już właściwie był spóźniony na wywiad z Teen Vogue, który był częścią piątkowej sesji z Harrym i teraz miał kolejną z innym fotografem. Zaczął delikatnie potrząsać i rozmawiać do małej, z którą zawsze miał problem by ją obudzić w niedziele i poniedziałki, kiedy zauważył, że jego buty były przy jej łóżeczku wypełnionym lego i różowym brokatem, jęknął i pochylił się w dół, by wszystko wyciągnąć, zanim odłożył je i wrócił, by obudzić swoją córkę.

Tak szybko jak była gotowa i usiadła przy stole jedząc płatki zbożowe, Louis biegał po swoim pokoju szukając rzeczy i czekając na Annę, która jak zauważył też była spóźniona i chciał wiedzieć dlaczego, wziął telefon i zobaczył, że miał dziesięć nieodebranych połączeń i wiadomość głosową od niej z ostatniej nocy, gdy miał wyciszony telefon i nie kłopotał się, by go sprawdzić, odkąd nadal był zdenerwowany na Harry’ego.

\- Cześć Louis, dzwoniłam do ciebie, ale nie odpowiadałeś z pewnych powodów – czy wszystko z tobą i Logan w porządku? Dzwonię, by ci powiedzieć że nie będę mogła opiekować się Logan przed cały tydzień, ponieważ moja mama miała wypadek samochodowy i muszę wracać do domu. Naprawdę przepraszam, mówię ci to  bardzo krótko, mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz kogoś do opieki nad nią.. Powiedz mojemu maluszkowi, że ją kocham i już za nią tęsknię. Przepraszam Louis. Pa. – rozbrzmiała wiadomość Anny i Louis zupełnie rozumiał ale nie mógł nic poradzić i przeklnął.

-  I co teraz? – wymamrotał, zmuszając swój mózg do jakiegoś pomysłu.

Jęknął, gdy przypomniał sobie, że wszyscy trzej jego przyjaciele pracują do późna cały tydzień i mimo, że mógłby być przed czwartą każdego dnia robiąc różne rzeczy, nie mógłby po prostu wziąć Logan ze sobą lub zostawić ją samą w mieszkaniu i nie wiedział dlaczego do cholery pomyślał o zostawianiu jej samej. Wrócił do kuchni, znajdując pustą miskę i krzesło i poszedł do salonu, gdzie zobaczył ją nieprzytomną na kanapie, trzymającą Pana Loczka i jego beanie, którą zgubił w zeszłym tygodniu, blisko swojej piersi. H na klatce misia przypominało mu o Harrym,  zastanawiał się czy pracował, wracając do wczorajszej rozmowy, gdy powiedział mu, że nie musiał pracował przez cały tydzień i mimo, że nie ufał mu samemu z Logan, był jego ostatnim pomysłem. Wyjął telefon i przeszukał kontakty aż do Harry’ego i znalazł go, modląc się żeby nie był na niego zły i odebrał swój telefon, by nadal chciał z nim rozmawiać po ostatniej nocy i właściwie był wolny przez cały tydzień.

 - Odbierz, odbierz, odbierz. – mówił, a potem jęknął, gdy odezwała się poczta głosowa.

Próbował trzy razy i za każdym razem odzywała się poczta, aż miał dosyć i spakował torbę z rzeczami Logan, które będzie potrzebowała, chwycił wizytówkę Harry’ego ze stolika, którą dał mu ze swoim adresem, następnie ubrał ją w ciepłe spodnie, bluzę, buty i kurtkę i beanie opuszczając mieszkanie, ubierając jej beanie, którą przy niej znalazł i szybko dostał się do samochodu, jadąc prosto do mieszkania Stylesa, dowiedział się, że mieszkał niedaleko od jego własnego. Gdy był na zewnątrz, chwycił Logan i torbę, blokując drzwi i udał się na piętro, szukając właściwego, aż znalazł się przed jego drzwiami.

Zadzwonił do drzwi  i czekał na niego, aby mu otworzył  i po tym znowu zadzwonił, a następnie zapukał rozpaczliwie, po prostu pojawiając się jeszcze w piżamie, wskazując na to, że nic nie miał do roboty przez cały dzień. W końcu się poddał i powoli zaczął odchodzić od drzwi z wciąż śpiącą Logan w ramionach, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i senny, zirytowany i półnagi Harry stał przed nim, pocierający swoje lekko czerwone i opuchnięte oczy. Louis przełknął ślinę, gdy go zauważył i nie mógł nic poradzić, że jego oczy powędrowały z nagiego torsu, na którym widniały tatuaże, które zrobił przez te lata, i z zeszłej nocy jeansy nisko zawieszone na jego biodrach i dziką plątaninę loków tak jak u Logan.

\- Louis? Co ty tu robisz, czy Logan jest chora? – spytał gorączkowo Harry, a zirytowanie przeszło w zmartwienie w ułamku sekundy, gdy próbował do niej dotrzeć, ale zatrzymał się, gdy przypomniał sobie, co stało się w nocy, zanim jego ręka opadła z powrotem, nie chcąc ponownie go przestraszyć.

\- Nie, nic jej nie jest. Zastanawiałem się tylko czy robisz coś dzisiaj? – zapytał Louis z nadzieją na _nie_.

\- Umm, dlaczego wasza dwójka nie wejdzie. Czy ona nadal śpi? – zapytał Styles, biorąc jej torbę i przesuwając się tak, by Louis mógł wejść do jego domu.

\- Tak, nadal śpi. – szatyn rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu chłopaka, jego oczy spoczęły na zdjęciu Loczka i jego rodziny, której nie widział ani z nią nie rozmawiał przez prawie cztery lata, ale wciąż pamiętał to zdjęcie z salonu Anny.

\- W zasadzie nie, po prostu muszę ogarnąć jakieś papiery i robię to tutaj, więc w sumie nic nie robię. Dlaczego? – pokazał Harry do Louisa, by ten mógł usiąść.

\- Cóż…. Pracuję cały tydzień aż do czwartej i zeszłej nocy Anna, opiekunka Logan zadzwoniła i zostawiła wiadomość głosową, że nie będzie w stanie opiekować się nią przez cały tydzień i zastanawiałem się czy-czy może mógłbyś spojrzeć na nią aż ja wrócę? To nie musi być przez cały tydzień, jeśli nie możesz, ale możesz? Dzisiaj? – zapytał nerwowo Louis z błagającymi oczami.

\- Tak oczywiście, ale.. My-myślałem, że nie ufasz mi o zostawianiu jej samej ze mną. – Harry spojrzał w dół na swoje kolana.

\- Nadal nie, ale potrzebuję kogoś, by ją obserwował i nie chcę zostawiać jej z kimś obcym, a ty jesteś jej ojcem, więc pomyślałem, że może to być twoja szansa, aby pokazać mi, że mogę ci zaufać sam na sam z nią. – wyjaśnił Louis.

\- Okej… Jeśli chcesz możesz przyprowadzać ją do mnie przez cały tydzień, więc nie musisz zostawiać jej z nieznajomymi. – uśmiechnął się, przecierając oczy.

\- Dziękuję. Więc… kilka rzeczy, które powinieneś wiedzieć, nie pozwalaj jej na wodę. Powie ci, że jej wolno, ale nie, jeśli masz sok jabłkowy to ze słomką i nie pozwól jej pić samej na kanapie, ponieważ najprawdopodobniej będą plamy i ciężko się ich pozbyć. Może iść sama do łazienki, ale nie pozwól jej zamykać drzwi, ponieważ nie może ich jeszcze otworzyć i będzie krzyczeć i płakać, dopóki jej nie weźmiesz i nie pozwól jej myć rąk bez nadzoru, ponieważ będzie marnować całe mydło i rzucać wodę do lustra. Ogląda _The Amazing World of Gumball_ o trzeciej i wie na którym kanale. Co jeszcze… Och, przyniosłem jej kilka zabawek, by mogła się bawić i kolorowanki z jej kredkami, proszę nie zostawiaj jej samej, bo pomaluje wszystkimi kolorami twoje ściany i spakowałem również jej ubrania na zmianę w przypadku, gdyby się pobrudziła i kilka przekąsek. – skończył w tym samym czasie, w którym dał  ją mu niezgrabnie i patrzył jak przytulał ją do nagiej piersi.

\- Nie martw się, Louis, ze mną będzie bezpieczna i będę do ciebie pisał na bieżąco. – uśmiechnął się do niego i Louis poczuł słabość w kolanach, widząc te dołeczki.

\- Tak, zrobisz tak. Idę i zadzwoń, jeśli cokolwiek się stanie. Pa kochanie, kocham cię skarbie. – powiedział Szatyn, całując ją w czoło, ignorując twarz Harry’ego zbyt blisko swojej własnej.

Harry wstał z Logan w ramionach, by odprowadzić Niebieskookiego do drzwi, gdzie powiedział mu, że lepiej by nic się jej nie stało, a następnie dał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Loczek zamknął drzwi, po tym jak zniknął z pola widzenia i ziewnął, biorąc mała z powrotem do swojego pokoju i delikatnie zdjął jej zimowy płaszcz, jej beanie i buty, a następnie położył ją na swoim starym ciepłym miejscu, gdy on wziął drugą stronę obok niej i zasnął z ramionami owiniętymi wokół niej, blisko swojej piersi. Kiedy się obudził na dźwięk swojego telefonu, co oznaczało, że ktoś do niego dzwonił i mały ciężar na swojej klatce piersiowej i ślinotok na jego obojczykach zauważył, że było już południe, dokładnie dwie godziny po tym, jak Louis zostawił mu ich córkę i szybko odpowiedział, gdy zobaczył, że był to Louis, który do niego dzwonił.

\- Halo? – odpowiedział, zauważając, że Logan leżała jak rybia gwiazda, śpiąca na jego piersi i zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak było.

\- Ha… spałeś? Gdzie Logan? – zapytał Tomlinson, starając się nie panikować.

\- Spaliśmy, ona nadal śpi i.. obudziłem się z nią, śpiącą na mnie. Czy to-czy to jest co zazwyczaj robi czy powinienem się martwić? – ostrożnie zapytał Loczek, przesuwając jeden z loków Logan ze swoich ust.

\- Och, prawdopodobnie obudziła się, podczas gdy spałeś i pomogła sobie. Lubi tak spać, kiedy jest jej zimno lub po prostu chce się przytulić, nie ma w tym niczego do zamartwiania się. Mam przerwę i zadzwoniłem, sprawdzając, a ponieważ ona nadal śpi, po prostu napisz do mnie później, okej. – powiedział Louis, biorąc łyka wody z butelki.

\- Tak, napiszę ci i muszę iść, ponieważ naprawdę musze do łazienki, a jej kolano uciska mój brzuch. Pa. – powiedział Harry, po czym odłożył telefon, gdy Louis pożegnał się.

Ostrożnie podniósł ją bez żadnych trudności i umieścił z powrotem na swoim miejscu, a następnie wykonał szybki bieg do łazienki, zamykając drzwi na wypadek, gdyby się obudziła i zdecydowała na przechadzkę. Kiedy wrócił do swojego pokoju, po umyciu twarzy i rąk i zębów, znalazł ją na środku łóżka, trzymającą swojego misia, płaczącą i rozglądającą się wokół nowego otoczenia z szeroko otwartymi oczami i przecierała swoje lewe oko, gdy wielkie łzy spływały po jej policzkach.

\- Tatusiu… - zapłakała Logan, rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu Louisa, następnie zapłakała głośniej, kiedy zobaczyła Harry’ego.

\- Curly, chcę tatusia… - płakała, rozkładając swoje ramiona by chłopak, mógł ją zabrać.

\- Jest w porządku, robaczku, tatuś pracuje i wróci później. – uspokoił Harry, biorąc ją w swe ramiona, ocierając łzy.

\- Gdzie jest tatuś? – czknęła, wycierając nos w rękaw.

\- Tatuś ma dzisiaj pracę i zapytał mnie, czy mógłbym spędzić z tobą dzień. – wyjaśnił, chwytając chusteczkę, by wytrzeć jej smarki z nosa.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała Logan, marząc brwi i przechylając głowę na bok.

\- Ponieważ twoja opiekunka nie mogła z tobą zostać, będziesz tutaj przychodzić przez cały następny tydzień.. myślę, że pogramy w to, co zechcesz. – Harry podszedł z nią do komody, szukając koszulki.

\- Podobają mi się twoje ładne zdjęcia. – powiedziała przypadkowo pocierając palcami jaskółki, a następnie po tatuażach po jego lewej stronie.

\- Dziękuję. – uśmiechnął się czule, całując ją w czoło, coś, co lubił robić.

Tak szybko jak ubrał swoją koszulkę i postawił Logan na łóżku, następnie szybko złapał, kiedy próbowała uciec, ale jak tylko złapał za jednego z jej butów, szybko rzuciła się do ucieczki i zaczęła skakać na łóżku. Za każdym razem, gdy Harry miał ja złapać, biegła na druga stronę, szaleńczo chichotając, podczas gdy Harry śmiał się, próbując ją złapać.

\- Mam cię! – zaśmiał się, chwytając ją w pasie, unosząc w powietrzu, sprawiając, że krzyczała w zachwycie, a następnie obniżył ją z powrotem, atakując jej małą twarz pocałunkami, aż krzyczała i śmiała się, błagając by przestał. Z ostatnim pocałunkiem usiadł z nią na kolanach i założył z powrotem buty, a następnie złapał ją za rękę i poszedł z nią do salonu, zastanawiając się co mógłby zrobić na obiad i zastanawiając się czy Logan była głodna.

Gdy weszli do salonu Logan puściła jego rękę i pobiegła do przodu, gdzie miał tv i kilka programów telewizyjnych dla dzieci, kochał filmy Disneya i Pixara i nie bał się do tego przyznać. Opadła przed telewizorem i zaczęła wybierać filmy, a następnie zostawiając je, wystawiając język i marszcząc brwi w koncentracji, które pomyślał Harry było najsłodszą rzeczą jaką kiedykolwiek mógł zobaczyć. Usiadł w pozycji półleżącej niedaleko niej i patrzył z uwielbieniem, aż pisnęła i szybko wstała, podbiegła do Harry’ego, zderzając się kolanami, pokazując mu trzy filmy Toy Story, które dostał już wcześniej w tym roku.

\- Czy możemy je obejrzeć Curly… proszę. – spytała Logan, upadając na dół i błagając swoimi jasno zielonymi/niebieskimi oczami, wydymając swoją dolną wargę, dając Harry’emu smak własnej medycyny.

\- Oczywiście, robaczku, dlaczego nie usiądziesz na kanapie, podczas gdy ja je włożę. – powiedział Harry, biorąc pudełko z jej ręki, wstając i idąc do odtwarzacza dvd.

Podczas, gdy czekał, obserwował Logan wyciągającą swoją lalkę Jessy i różowy koc, następnie schylił się, przechodząc koło dvd, które zostawiła na podłodze, które były dość małe, wziął je i ustawił na stoliku do kawy w stos, następnie chwycił pilot, usiadł obok niej, gdzie od razu przesunęła się na jego kolana.

\- Curly, obejrzymy wszystkie trzy, okej. – wymamrotała Logan, odwracając głowę żeby spojrzeć na Harry’ego, wskazując na stos, który zrobił.

\- Pewnie. – Harry uśmiechnął się, a następnie wcisnął play. – Robaczku, jesteś głodna?

\- Tak, chcę macaloni i ser, proszę i dziękuję. Tatuś mówi, by zawsze mówić _proszę_ i _dziękuję_. Czy ty je mówisz, Curly? Jeśli nie, powiem tacie. – wymamrotała, nie odrywając się od telewizora, gdy Harry zachichotał na jej bystrość.

\- Zawsze je mówię, kochanie. – Loczek uśmiechnął się, wstając ze swojego miejsca.

Wszedł do kuchni, biorąc wszystkie składniki, których mógłby potrzebować, gdy postanowił, że sprawdzi swój telefon zauważając cztery nieodebrane połączenia od Louisa, zanim się pojawiły i poczuł się winny, nie odpowiadając, ale cieszył się, że Louis postanowił mu pokazać, ponieważ gdyby nie to, nigdy nie spędziłby czasu z Logan. Gdy zrobił jedzenie, zdecydował, że zjedzą w salonie, aby mogli oglądać film i usiadł przy Logan, gdy przesunęła się do niego bliżej, by mogła jeść, Harry zaczął się po prostu przyzwyczajać, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek i wstał, mówiąc jej, by tu została.

\- Liam, co ty tu robisz? – zapytał nerwowo Harry, pamiętając, że on nigdy nie dzwonił do Liama, mówiąc mu o swojej córce.

\- Nie dzwoniłeś do mnie przez cały weekend i przyszedłem cię zobaczyć… czy oglądasz filmy beze mnie? – zapytał Payne, odwracając się do salonu, podczas gdy Harry zamknął drzwi i stanął bez ruszania się.

\- Uh, Harry? Powiesz mi kim jest ta mała dziewczynka? – zapytał ostrożnie Liam, oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Moja córka. – odpowiedział Styles, ale okazało się, że zabrzmiało to jak pytanie.

\- Twoja córka? – Skąd… Harry, proszę powiedz mi, że jest tu za zgodą Louisa i że jej nie zabrałeś. – zapytał Liam, panikując.

\- Co? Nie zabrałem jej, Liam, opiekuję się nią, ponieważ Louis musiał pracować i nikt inny nie może jej doglądać i to jest moja szansa, aby pokazać mu, że może mi zaufać sam na sam z nią. – szybko wyjaśnił Zielonooki, obrażony, że Liam myślał, że ją porwał.

\- Okej, dobra przepraszam… Masz dużo do wyjaśnienia Styles. Chcę wiedzieć teraz. – Liam pociągnął go do kuchni i sprawił, że ten usiadł, następnie sam usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

\- Po tym jak zadzwoniłem do mamy i powiedziałem jej, co się stało, ona zapytała mnie, czy Louis w końcu powiedział mi i nie masz pojęcia jak zdradzony się czułem, wiedząc że cała moja rodzina o niej wiedziała, a ja nie, następnie powiedziała mi, że po prostu dowiedziała się także, gdy zobaczyła zdjęcie Louisa trzymającego dziecko. Rozmawialiśmy przez chwilę, a potem wysłała mi zdjęcia i… czułem się strasznie, ponieważ tęskniłem za każdą rzeczą i to bolało, następnego dnia spacerowałem wokół parku i zobaczyłem ją i nazwała Louisa _tatusiem_. Próbowałem przekonać go by pozwolił mi być w jej życiu i zgodził się, ale on wciąż mnie nienawidzi, Liam. – drżał Harry, pamiętając rozmowę z wczoraj.

\- Och Harry, musisz zrozumieć, że go to nadal boli, traktowałeś go jak gówno przez dwa lata, tylko dlatego, że wyparłeś się, a potem ty-ty go skrzywdziłeś… dwa razy. On ci nie ufa i prawdopodobnie myśli, że zamierzasz skrzywdzić tę małą dziewczynkę, ale myślę, że to jest postęp, ponieważ pozwala ci ją widywać i być z nią sam na sam. – powiedział Liam, chwytając jedną z rąk Harry’ego.

\- Nigdy bym jej nie skrzywdził, ona jest moją córką i nigdy nie mógłbym skrzywdzić własnego dziecka. Wczoraj zapytałem go, czy możemy zacząć od początku i spróbować być rodziną dla Logan, ale on po prostu na mnie nakrzyczał, a potem się roześmiał, powiedział mi, że powinienem po prostu znaleźć kogoś innego i iść dalej. Chcę być tylko z nim, ponieważ go kocham, i nadal nie wiem co robić i on po prostu się roześmiał i zasługuję na to. – powiedział szybko, wycierając łzy.

\- On nie może zapomnieć tego, przez co przeszedł, Harry. Co zamierzasz zrobić?

\- To, co powiedział, zamierzam znaleźć kogoś innego i iść dalej, wyjść za mąż i mieć więcej dzieci. Nadal będę dla Logan, choćby nie wiem co. Zeszłej nocy zdałem sobie sprawę, że nigdy mi nie wybaczy i nigdy nie da mi drugiej szansy, mam zamiar skupić się na niej i spróbować iść dalej, ale nikt nigdy nie zajmie jego miejsca. – wymamrotał Styles.

\- Myślę, że tak będzie najlepiej. Mogę ją poznać? – uśmiechnął się Liam.

\- Oczywiście, jest twoją siostrzenicą, po tym wszystkim. – uśmiechnął się szeroko chłopak.

\- Moja siostrzenica… cholera jasna jestem wujkiem. – Liam uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

\- Robaczku? – zawołał Harry, wchodząc do salonu, a za nim Liam.

\- Curly? – powiedziała Logan, a następnie zachichotała, gdzie była rozciągnięta na kanapie, z pustym talerzem na stole.

\- Chodź tutaj. – Harry podniósł ją, przynosząc do Liama i szybko ukryła twarz w jego szyi. – Logan, to wujek Liam.

\- Cześć Logan. Zauważyłem, że lubisz Toy Story i wiesz, że mnie również się podoba, a moim ulubionym jest Woody. Kto jest twoim ulubionym? – zapytał Liam, uśmiechając się, kiedy Logan na niego spojrzała, a następnie chwyciła policzek Harry’ego, przysuwając do swojego.

\- Jessy, lubię Jessy. – uśmiechnęła się, kręcąc się w ramionach Harry’ego, biegnąc z powrotem na kanapę, po tym jak chłopak postawił ją na dół.

\- Wow, jest wspaniała. Jakie połączenie zarówno Louisa i ciebie, wygląda tak jak ty, ale jest malutka jak Louis, gdy byliśmy dziećmi. Zdecydowanie ma jego rozmiar. – uśmiechnął się ciepło Payne, właściwie sentymentalność pojawiła się w jego głosie i oczach.

\- Rany Liam, ona już cię owinęła wokół swojego małego paluszka. Nie martw się, mnie też. – uśmiechnął się Harry, odwracając głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Logan.

\- Nazywa cię Curly, czy ona wie, że jesteś jej drugim ojcem? – zapytał, siadając do oglądania filmu.

\- Powiedziałem jej, ale nie nazwała mnie _tatą_ lub _tatusiem_. – chłopak wzruszył ramionami, wiedząc, że może zająć jej to wieki zanim go tak nazwie, a teraz był szczęśliwy z _Curly_.

\- Jak chcesz żeby cię nazywała?

\- Naprawdę nie dbam o to. Louis jest tatusiem i jeśli chce nazywać mnie tatą, to będzie w porządku. – uśmiechnął się.

\- Wujku Leeyum, możesz pożyczyć mojego Woody’ego. – uśmiechnęła się, wspinając się na Liama, dając mu swojego Woody’ego.

\- Dziękuję Ci, Logan, to naprawdę miłe z twojej strony. – Liam uśmiechnął się, i Harry wiedział, że jest skończony.

\- Chcę go z powrotem, gdy wrócę do domu z tatą. – ogłosiła, wyczołgując się z kolan Liama i dostając na Harry’ego, podczas gdy się śmiał.

Harry skończył, pytając Liama o spędzeniu dnia z nimi i wkrótce Logan wspinała się na Liama za każdym razem, a on udawał, że je jej rękę, a potem ściska, odkąd Andy wyjechał do college’u.

\- Kiedy twoja rodzina zamierza ją poznać? – Liam zapytał Harry’ego.

\- Nie wiem jeszcze, skończy cztery lata za dwa tygodnie i myślę, że może wtedy mogliby ją poznać. – westchnął Harry, gdy Logan zawiązywała jednego z loczków w bolesny warkoczyk z kokardką.

\- Harry… wyglądasz zabawnie. – wybuchnął śmiechem Payne, zakrywając usta ręką.

\- Nie… jest ładny. – wskazała Logan na ostateczny efekt warkoczyku Stylesa, szarpiąc go, na co Harry drgnął, ale nic nie powiedział, mógłby znieść te wszystkie rodzaje bólu, jeśli miałoby to oznaczać, że jest szczęśliwa i się śmiała.

\- Tak, Liam, jestem ładny. Robaczku, powiedz wujkowi Liamowi, że twój tata jest ładny. – Harry wyciągnął Logan na swoich kolanach, zawijając ramiona wokół niej, odnosił się do niej jak ojciec przez cały dzień.

\- Wujku Leeyum, tata jest ładny. – zachichotała, zupełnie rozbawiona.

\- Liam, powiedziała _tata_. – powiedział Harry, a następnie uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak zrobiła.

\- Tato… tatusiu Curly, muszę na nocnik. – oznajmiła, wijąc się w jego ramionach, dopóki nie pozwolił jej odejść.

Zabrał ją do łazienki, zauważając, że była prawie czwarta i że Louis będzie tu by odebrać ją w każdej chwili, zdjął deskę, i czekał na nią, gdy wszedł wtedy, kiedy powiedziała, że nie może sięgnąć do zlewu i musiał jej pomóc, żeby mogła umyć ręce. Usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, ale wiedział, że Liam na to odpowie, więc cierpliwie czekał na Logan, by skończyła to, co robiła, wrócił do salonu, by zobaczyć Louisa i Liama rozmawiających.

\- Tatuś Louis! – krzyknęła Logan, biegnąc do Louisa, przytulając ciasno jego nogi.

\- Cześć kochanie, jak minął ci dzień? Robiłaś coś zabawnego? – zapytał Louis, podnosząc ją i całując w policzek, a ona zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, całując go w skroń.

\- Tak! Tatuś Curly oglądał ze mną Toy Story i wujek Leeyum też i zrobiłam włosy tatusiowi jak ciocia El robi mnie. Wujek Leeyum także lubi Toy Story i Woody’ego. Tęskniłam za tobą bardzo, tatusiu. – bełkotała Logan.

\- Ja też bardzo tęskniłem, kochanie. Wujek Liam, tatuś Curly? – zapytał Louis, spoglądając nerwowo na dwójkę mężczyzn.

\- Mhm, tatuś Curly ma mnóstwo filmów dla dzieci, które lubię i oglądaliśmy je. – Logan wzięła głęboki oddech, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Hunter, dlaczego nie pójdziesz i nie spakujesz swoich rzeczy do torby. – postawił ją szatyn i obserwował jak biegła, by dostać się do torby.

\- Dziękuję za opiekę nad nią i Liam naprawdę było miło znowu cię widzieć. – Louis oddał mały uśmiech skierowany do Payne’a.

\- Tak, mnie też. Pomogę jej z rzeczami. – Liam szybko wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając ich samych w niezręcznej ciszy.

\- Sprawiała ci jakieś problemy? – spytał Niebieskooki.

\- Nie, była grzeczna… jest grzeczną dziewczynką. Przepraszam Louis, po prostu zaczęła nazywać mnie _tatą_ i właściwie nie chciałem jej mówić, by przestała. – wyjaśnił Harry,

\- Nie chcesz żeby nazywała cię _tatą_? – zapytał Lou, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

\- Nie, nie, jestem szczęśliwy, że nazywa mnie _tatą_ i pomyślałem, że może ty nie. – szybko odpowiedział Harry, robiąc krok do przodu, uważając, by nie być  zbyt blisko niego.

\- Harry, jest twoją córką i nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli nazwie cię _tatą_ , to musiało się stać i to jest ten moment. – westchnął, bawiąc się swoimi rękoma.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co… Pewnie pomyślisz, że przekraczam granice, ale jesteś jutro zajęty? Mógłbym ją zostawić z Zaynem, Niallem lub Eleanor, ale oni pracują do późna przez cały tydzień i nie mam nikogo, by..

\- Muszę iść jutro do studia, zrobić kilka rzeczy, ale mogę zabrać ją ze mną… jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. – zawahał się Harry.

\- Jesteś pewny, że możesz ją zabrać, co jeśli coś zniszczy? – zapytał Niebieskooki.

\- Jestem właścicielem studia i jeśli coś złamie to nic takiego. Chciałem z tobą o czymś porozmawiać, jest także moją córką i chcę ja wesprzeć finansowo. – jęknął Harry, gdy Louis nagle się odwrócił, patrząc raczej ze złością.

\- Nie musisz tego robić. – syknął Tomlinson.

\- Ale ja chcę, nie robię tego tylko dlatego, że to mój obowiązek, robię to, bo chcę. Louis, proszę. – błagał Styles.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później. – zakończył rozmowę Louis tak szybko, jak tylko się zaczęła.

\- Później, przynieś mi ją jutro i weź fotelik do samochodu. I jak powiedziałem wcześniej, może ze mną zostać przez cały tydzień, jeśli chcesz. – Harry nie uśmiechał się już tak, jak w poprzednich dniach i Louis to zauważył.

\- i zjemy dużo lodów, okej wujku Leeyum. – Logan uśmiechnęła się, szybko przytulając Liama i ruszając do Harry’ego, żeby mógł ją podnieść.

\- Zobaczymy się jutro robaczku, tatuś cię kocha. – Harry pocałował ją w policzki i mocno przytulił.

\- Też cię kocham tatusiu Curly. – uśmiechnęła się Logan, całując go w policzek.

\- Chodź kochanie, musimy iść. – uśmiechnął się Niebieskooki.

\- Przyjdę tu jutro, tatusiu Louisie? Musimy obejrzeć Shreka. – powiedziała Logan do Szatyna, gdy złapał jej rękę.

\- Tak. Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Liam, miło cię znowu widzieć, Zayn i Niall chcieliby z przyjemnością zobaczyć się z tobą ponownie. – uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry obserwował w bólu, że on nigdy nie uśmiechnie się w ten sposób do niego.

Louis wyszedł, po tym jak Logan przytuliła Liama, a potem Harry’ego trochę na dłużej, gdy odeszli, zostawiając Loczka i Payne’a samych w głośnej ciszy, po wielu śmiechach i chichotach, który słyszeli przez cały dzień.

\- Bardzo się zmienił. – Liam usiadł na kanapie obok Stylesa, porządkując dvd.

\- Wiem… - wymamrotał Harry.

\- Nie jest już tym nieśmiałym, cichym i niewinnym Louisem, którego wszyscy znaliśmy.

\- Oczywiście, że nie Liam… nie po tym, jak zrujnowałem mu życie. – Harry bawił się luźną nitką jego koszuli.

\- Widziałeś jego rodziców i siostry, ja widziałem ich parę miesięcy temu, kiedy pojechałem odwiedzić swoich rodziców. – powiedział Liam, zastanawiając się o czym rozmawiali, zanim zniknął, pomagając Logan.

\- Nie widziałem ich, odkąd przestałem jeździć do Doncaster. Co robisz dziś wieczorem? – spytał Zielonooki.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że spędzimy trochę czasu razem, ponieważ już nigdy nie będziemy go mieli dla siebie. – westchnął Payne, pocierając skronie.

\- Masz dwadzieścia dwa, a ja dwadzieścia jeden lat Liam, nie jesteśmy jeszcze tacy starzy. – Harry w końcu się uśmiechnął, powodując, że chłopak poczuł się lepiej.

\- Już wkrótce będziesz miał dwadzieścia dwa z czteroletnim dzieckiem, co robisz dla siebie i dla niej na urodziny. Czy Louis wyprawia dla niej przyjęcie? – zapytał, myśląc o tym, co mógłby jej dać.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, Liam. Spędzam je ze swoją rodziną i to obejmuje i ciebie, ale nie mam pojęcia, jeśli chodzi o nią, jeśli Louis urządza dla niej przyjęcie, nie sądzę, że zamierza mnie zaprosić. – wzruszył ramionami Loczek, próbując upozorować, że to nic wielkiego, ale bolało.

\- Logan będzie cię tam chciała, widziałem jak bardzo jest do ciebie przywiązana i patrzy na ciebie w ten sam sposób co na Louisa i jeśli to spojrzenie daje wam obojgu, nie krzycząc _kocham cię tatusiu_ , to wtedy nie wiem. A Louis… pod tymi murami jest zbudowany i ma twarde spojrzenie, i wiem, że ten nieśmiały, niewinny Louis, który cię kocha nadal gdzieś tam jeszcze jest. – skończył Liam, klepiąc Harry’ego w ramię.

\- On mnie nienawidzi Liam, sam tak powiedział. – twierdził Styles, zagryzając dolną wargę.

\- Wiesz, Harry… mówią, że prawdziwa miłość jest wtedy, kiedy boli aż do głębi twojej duszy, bo to jest to, co jest między Louisem a tobą. Prawdziwa miłość. – mruknął, kładąc rękę na ramieniu chłopaka.

\- Tak… cóż, ten jeden boli za wszystkie złe powody. – westchnął Harry, pozwalając spłynąć ostatniej łzie w dół po policzku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	9. You put your arms around me and I’m home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

\- Logan proszę nie biegaj, upadniesz. – krzyknął Louis, po tym jak jego córka, gdy tylko wkroczyli do domu, zaczęła biec w kierunku zabawek do salonu.

\- Biegam dobrze, tatusiu Louisie! – odkrzyknęła Logan.

Louis westchnął na _tatusiu Louisie_ i _tatusia Curly_ dochodząc do siebie, odkąd zdarzyło się to w pewnym momencie, ale pomysł dzielenia się nim z córką nie odwoływał się do niego. Usunął te myśli ze swojego umysłu i zaczął przygotowywać obiad, zanim Logan mogła ponarzekać o tym jaka była głodna, jedząc więcej niż jej wujek Niall, który mówił coś, że dziewczynki mogłyby jeść tak, jak on i nadal pozostaną szczupłe, cechę, którą każdy mówił, że ma po nim, a nie od wzrostu Harry’ego i jego figury. Dostrzegł swój telefon obok Logan i zastanawiał się, kiedy jego sprytna córka go wzięła, podszedł do niej i wziął go bez słowa, szukając w swoich kontaktach numeru do swojej matki Jay, po miesiącu nie rozmawiania z nią, gdy ona obstawała, że powinien powiedzieć Harry’emu o ich córce, a on krzyczał na nią, mówiąc jej, że to jego sprawa.

\- Louis? – odpowiedziała Jay przez telefon, szczęśliwa, że w końcu do niej oddzwonił.

\- Przepraszam, mamo. – głos chłopaka drżał.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać, kochanie. Jak się masz, co u maluszka? – zapytała chętnie Jay.

\- Dobrze… - wymamrotał Louis. – Mamo, Harry wie! – powiedział w końcu po chwili.

\- W końcu mu powiedziałeś? Jak zareagował, zaakceptował ją? – zapytała, bojąc się odpowiedzi, że Harry znowu skrzywdzi Louisa, nawet jeśli zapewniał Anne, że kocha chłopaka i nie mógłby nic mu zrobić.

\- Nie, mamo i ja nigdy tego nie planowałem, ale… pamiętasz tego chłopaka o którym ci mówiłem, ten, który pomógł mi, gdy miałem Logan? Andy Samuels zna Liama Payne’a i przyjaciela Liama, wraz z Harrym cała ich trójka spotkała się i odkąd musiałem pracować z Harrym, miał on moje zdjęcia i Andy zobaczył je, powiedział im o mnie, nie wiedząc, kto udzielił mu tych informacji. – wyjaśnił Louis, biorąc głęboki oddech na końcu.

\- Pracowałeś z Harrym?

\- Tak, mamo, sesją zdjęciowa dla Teen Vogue. – westchnął Louis, spoglądając do środka lodówki, aby zobaczyć, co mógłby zrobić.

\- Och, i ludzie nie skojarzyli, że masz córkę i to z Harrym Stylesem? Czy Harry widział was oboje? – spytała Jay.

-Zrobiłem bardzo dobrze, trzymając ją z dala od tego środowiska, ale nie wiem, czy mają pojęcie, nie dbam już o to, odkąd ten jedyny, od którego trzymałem ją z dala, właściwie już wie. Zobaczył nas w parku i ja próbowałem stamtąd uciec, ale powiedział mi, że już wszystko wie, a potem, że chce uzyskać prawo do opieki nad nią, jeśli nie pozwolę mu się z nią widywać, co wiedziałem, ze sędzia nie udzieli mu go, ale byłem zbyt oszołomiony, by to sobie uświadomić. Spędził tu weekend i odkąd Anna nie mogła opiekować się, przez cały tydzień Harry się nią opiekował, podczas gdy mnie nie było, ona już nazywa go tatusiem. – zawodził, ciągnąc ręką za swoje włosy.

\- Cóż, jest jej ojcem mimo wszystko i wiem, że to nie jest dla ciebie łatwe, ale on ma prawo ją poznać. – Jay próbowała przemówić mu do rozsądku.

\- On na nią nie zasługuje, mamo, nie ufam mu z nią i dzisiaj nie mogłem skupić się na wszystkim, ponieważ musiałem ją z nim zostawić, nie miałem wyboru.- Louis poruszał się po kuchni.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. – powiedziała nerwowo Jay,

\- Strzelaj.

\- Dzień wcześniej rozmawiałyśmy po raz ostatni z Anne, Gemmą i Robinem, przyszli na obiad i proszę nie bądź zły na Daisy. Była w moim pokoju, przynosząc twoje zdjęcia i znalazła dwa, które wysłałeś mi, po tym jak Logan się urodziła i pokazała je Anne i Gemmie, kochanie powiedziałam im kim było dziecko i wymusiłam na nich obietnicę, by nie mówiły Harry’emu. Zgaduję, że tego nie zrobiły, bo wtedy Harry mógłby cię znaleźć już dawno temu i wczoraj Anne powiedziała mi, że Harry dzwonił, histerycznie płacząc, po tym jak się dowiedział. – wyjaśniła Jay.

\- Jak-jak rodzina Harry’ego przyjęła wiadomości? – Louis bawił się łyżeczką.

\- Oni umierają, by się z nią zobaczyć, Louis, właściwie to kochają ją i Anne nawet poprosiła o zdjęcie jej, ale ponieważ nie mam żadnych, oprócz tych dwóch, nie mogę tak naprawdę dać jej żadnych.

\- Poznają ją wkrótce. – powiedział, podejmując drastyczną decyzję.

\- Wracasz do domu? – uśmiechnęła się Jay, powstrzymując emocje.

\- Myślałem, że może moglibyśmy świętować jej urodziny w Doncaster, Anne, Gemma i Robin poznaliby ją. – powiedział Louis, wychylając głowę z kuchni i marszcząc brwi,, aby sprawdzić Logan, gdy jej nie zobaczył.

\- Masz zamiar zaprosić Harry’ego? – spytała.

\- Muszę-czekaj mamo, nie wiem gdzie poszła Logan. – powiedział, panikując, ale potem uspokoił się, gdy zobaczył ją pod stołem w kuchni, bawiącą się Barbie.

\- Czy z nią w porządku?

\- Tak, była pod stołem… tak jak mówiłem, jeśli zamierzają się z nią spotkać, to myślę, że Harry musi tam być. – westchnął Louis.

\- Jak Harry ma się z nią?

\- On-on jest z nią naprawdę dobry, bardziej niż powinien być. – mruknął, rozglądając się po kuchni za niczym specjalnym.

\- Jest coś, czego mi nie mówisz, Lou, dalej, wyrzuć to z siebie. – Jay wyczuwała niepokój syna.

\- Harry poprosił o kolejną szansę, powiedział, że chce być rodziną, gdybym zechciał i powiedział, że naprawdę przeprasza za to, co zrobił. – wyznał Szatyn.

\- I co powiedziałeś?

\- Wiesz, że wciąż go kocham, mamo i nie rozumiem dlaczego, ale to nie jest takie proste, nie mogę po prostu zapomnieć o wszystkim, co mi zrobił. Powiedziałem mu straszne rzeczy i nawet się śmiałem, powiedziałem mu, że powinien się wyprowadzić i znaleźć kogoś innego i stworzyć rodzinę. – powiedział, wycierając kilka łez.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to jest to, czego chcesz, Louis? – zapytała zaniepokojona Jay.

\- Nie, ale to jest najlepsze. – szybko odpowiedział.

\- Jeśli to jest to, czego chcesz, wtedy będę cię wspierać bez względu na wszystko.

\- Teraz powiedział mi, że chce ją wesprzeć finansowo, a potem co? Prawdopodobnie zechce dać jej swoje nazwisko, będzie chciał swojego nazwiska w jej akcie urodzenia i ja nie mogę na to pozwolić. – skarżył się Lou.

Realizacja Harry’ego chcącego, by ją uznać i uznania go za jej biologicznego ojca przerażała go, ponieważ wiedział, że gdy jego imię tam będzie, będzie miał prawa do niej i będzie mógł podejmować decyzje dotyczące niej i to jest coś, czego nie chciał i nie mógł na to pozwolić. Już od dnia, w którym dowiedział się, że był z nią w ciąży i od dnia, że zawsze będzie jedynym, który będzie się nią opiekować i wspierać ją, dając jej wszystko, co mógł. Zawsze, kiedy nie mógł pozwolić sobie na pieluchy lub nawet recepty, zawsze mógł zrezygnować z zakupu, kupując coś, co chciał lub było mu potrzebne, żeby nie głodowała i był wdzięczny, że jego przyjaciele i rodzina zawsze tam byli, aby mu pomóc. Teraz, Harry chciał ją wspierać, kiedy już tego nie potrzebował i rozgniewało go to i chciał po prostu powiedzieć, żeby spierdalał.

\- Nie wiem co mam ci powiedzieć, Lou, szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem. – westchnęła Jay.

\- Muszę iść mamo, muszę zrobić obiad. – powiedział Louis.

\- W porządku, kochanie. Zobaczę cię i Logan w ciągu kilku tygodni. Tylko czekaj, aż powiem Markowi i dziewczynkom, że wracacie do domu, powiedz mojej wnuczce, że ją kocham i daj jej buziaka ode mnie, proszę. Kocham cię, Lou. – powiedziała szczęśliwa Jay.

\- Też cię kocham, mamo. – Louis uśmiechnął się, a następnie już był gotowy do gotowania, kiedy poczuł maleńkie dłonie na swoim udzie. Spojrzał w dół, uśmiechając się, a następnie podnosząc ją, tuląc głowę do swojej piersi, po tym jak pocałowała go w policzek.

\- Gdzie jest tatuś Curly? – zapytała Logan, rozglądając się po kuchni, spodziewając się zobaczyć Harry’ego i zmarszczyła brwi, gdy go nie zobaczyła.

\- Jest w swoim domu, kochanie. – odpowiedział, szczotkując jej włosy swoimi palcami.

\- Jestem głodna. – oznajmiła Logan.

\- Powiedz mi coś, kochanie, czy tatuś Curly jest dla ciebie miły? – spytał chłopak, chcąc uzyskać od niej informacje.

\- Mhm, pozwala mi obejrzeć wszystkie jego filmy i robi jedzenie i bawi się ze mną.

\- A czy powiedział ci, że masz go nazywać tatusiem Curly? – Louis ciągnął, chcąc uzyskać odpowiedzi.

\- On jest tatusiem Curly, bawi się ze mną jak tatuś Alexa i Curly mówił, że jest moim tatusiem. Czy jest, tatusiu Louisie? – zapytała, marszcząc brwi w konsternacji, patrząc na Tomlinsona ze swoją ręką na jego policzku.

\- Czy chcesz żeby był twoim tatusiem? – zapytał, nie wiedząc, co jej mówiąc.

\- Tak, jest miły. - westchnęła Logan, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu i mógł usłyszeć jej ziewanie.

\- Tak, kochanie, on jest twoim tatusiem. – powiedział Louis, gdy kilka łez spłynęło z jego oczu, chcąc, by rzeczy były łatwiejsze ale wiedząc, że było to niemożliwe i nienawidził siebie za to, że nie był w stanie dać swojej córce życia i rodziny, na jaką zasługiwała.

Przez resztą dnia, nie mógł przestać myśleć o każdej rzeczy, którą musiał przejść, wszystkie łzy, które miał i wciąż płakał, chcąc móc je zapomnieć i być zapomnianym, a zamiast tego skoncentrował się na przyjęciu urodzinowym Logan i jak on i Harry zamierzają to zrobić. Zastanawiał się, czy rodzice Alexa zechcieliby przyjechać aż do Doncaster i jęknął, gdy przypomniał sobie, że nie zdobył nawet ich numerów telefonu, w tym dniu w parku. Był jeszcze bardziej nerwowy, wiedząc że Anne, Gemma i Robin zamierzają ją poznać i to nie dlatego, że Logan była nieśmiałą dziewczynką, którą w ogóle nie była, to był fakt, że przez swoje urodziny będzie miała nowych dziadków i nową ciocię.

\- Tatusiu, jestem zmęczona. – ziewnęła Logan, biorąc swoje ubrania z salonu, by zmienić je na piżamy i iść do łóżka.

\- Nie zamierzasz wziąć najpierw kąpieli. – zapytał Louis, starając się nie śmiać.

\- Tak, zrobisz ją, okej? – uśmiechnęła się, idąc do swojego pokoju z ubraniami w jednej ręce i Panem Loczkiem w drugiej.

Po tym jak skończył z jej kąpielą i położył ją na łóżku, wziął szybki prysznic, a następnie udał się do łóżka, by nie zaspać na następny dzień.

~*~

\- Dzięki za zaproszenie mnie, Drew, świetnie się bawiłem. – uśmiechnął się Harry, otwierając drzwi swojego mieszkania.

\- Nie ma problemu, powinniśmy zrobić to znowu, innego dnia. – uśmiechnął się Drew.

\- Tak, definitywnie.

Liam wyszedł kilka godzin później po Louisie i Logan i naprawdę nie chciał być jeszcze sam, zadzwonił do Drew, jednego ze swoich dawnych kolegów z uniwersytetu, z pytaniem co robi i kończąc na zaproszeniu na obiad przez niego. Nick był przeszłością, Drew powiedział mu, że był żonaty i miał nawet uczestniczyć w ślubie w zeszłym roku, i Harry czuł się winny, że usunął jego numer. Harry nigdy się nie śmiał tak jak z Drew przez prawie sześć lat i czuł się o wiele lepiej spędzając go z nim, nawet jeśli nie mógłby nigdy porównać ich do leniwych popołudni spędzonych na wtulaniu się obok Louisa, kiedy wciąż jeszcze byli przyjaciółmi. Zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego nigdy nie zauważył Drew na swojej drodze, ale wiedział, że był zdesperowany, by kogoś znaleźć i dojść do siebie po Tomlinsonie, gdy ciągle mówił, że zrobił coś nie tak. Pochylił się i złapał usta Drew w swoje własne, gdy on to odwzajemnił, trwało to kilka sekund, zanim Harry odsunął się, patrząc na niego nerwowo.

\- J-ja zawsze chciałem żebyś to zrobił. – zarumienił Się Drew, patrząc w podłogę.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał Harry.

\- Tak. – uśmiechnął się.

\- Słuchaj… wiem, że to trochę za wcześnie, ale myślałem, że może chcesz iść ze mną na randkę? – spytał.

\- Z przyjemnością. – powiedział Drew.

\- Okej… Napiszę ci, okej. – powiedział Loczek.

\- Tak, zobaczymy się później, Harry. – Drew przytulił Stylesa, zanim wychodził.

Harry wypuścił głęboki oddech, a następnie wszedł do swojego mieszkania, zdejmując ubrania w drodze do pokoju, zmuszając się do przekonania, że spytał Drew o randkę i później może wydarzy się coś więcej, coś lepszego. On był świetnym facetem i Harry wiedział, że może pewnego dnia będzie w stanie zakochać się w nim i zapomnieć o Louisie, chciał nie płakać, ponieważ to było niemożliwe, nie mógłby i nigdy nie przestanie kochać Louisa, tak bardzo jak się starał i nie miało znaczenia to, co zrobił. Zasnął myśląc o rodzinie, którą mógłby mieć, ale ją odrzucił, rodzinę, której nigdy nie miał i mógłby nigdy nie mieć z powodu tych wszystkich złych rzeczy, które zrobił.

Następnego ranka Harry powoli wracał do swojego mieszkania,  otulony wszystkim, aby ochronić siebie przez zimnym porannym joggingiem wokół bloku, wszedł do holu, gdy zobaczył Louisa i Logan w drzwiach windy i szybko pobiegł schodami, w stałym tempie. Zwolnił, kiedy był już na piętrze, gdy wyszedł ze schodów, Louis już pukał, trzymając fotelik samochodowy Logan i torbę, a ona stała obok niego, opierając się o jego nogę, ramionami owijając jego uda, odwróciła się, gdy go usłyszała i jej oczy rozszerzyły się i zaczęła biec w jego kierunku.

\- Curly, mój tatusiu! – zachichotała, owijając ramiona wokół jego nóg, patrząc na niego z największym uśmiechem, zauważając małe dołeczki, które zaczynały się tworzyć na jej lekko pulchnych policzkach.

\- Dzień dobry słoneczko. – uśmiechnął się Harry, pochylając się i podnosząc ją, obdarowując jej twarz pocałunkami, gdy zachichotała, chwytając jego nos, aby go zatrzymać.

\- Dobry, Louis. Jak się masz? – spytał Harry, wciąż się śmiejąc, spoglądając na Louisa na kilka sekund, zanim z powrotem zwrócił swoją uwagę na Logan.

\- Dobrze. Jak ty się masz? – spytał niezręcznie Szatyn, widząc, że ten nie zwracał w ogóle na niego uwagi.

\- Dobrze. – powiedział Harry, idąc do drzwi, aby je otworzyć,  pozwalając Louisowi wejść pierwszemu.

\- Więc uh… tu są jej rzeczy i dzwoń, jeśli coś się stanie.

\- Właściwie, masz coś przeciwko jeśli najpierw wezmę szybki prysznic? Śmierdzę i nie chcę zostawiać jej samej. – spytał Loczek.

\- Nie, wcale nie. Zaczekam tutaj. – odpowiedział szybko Louis i obserwował go, jak stawiał Logan, a następnie poszedł, gdzie chłopak przypuszczał do swojego pokoju, absolutnie nie myśląc o nagim Harrym i teraz pomyślał o tym, że właściwie nigdy nie widział go nagiego tego dnia, tylko go czuł.

Powoli usiadł na kanapie, obserwując Logan gdy przeszła obok  dvd na stoliku, idąc do tv i włączając go, biorąc więcej filmów, uśmiechając się gdy zobaczyła jeden, który lubiła. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, oglądając kolorowe kremowe ściany i piękne zdjęcia, zauważając czarno - białe zdjęcie Anny i Gemmy, patrząc w dół na białą różę, którą trzymały, uśmiechały się i Louis nie mógł poradzić, ale również się uśmiechnął.

\- Hunter, proszę umieścić te filmy z powrotem. – westchnął Louis, umieszczając je z powrotem na ich miejscu.

\- Oglądamy je, tatusiu. – Logan wydęła wargi, patrząc na ojca.

\- W zasadzie masz już filmy na górze tego stolika, kochanie, gdy skończysz je oglądać, umieść je z powrotem tutaj, a następnie możesz wziąć inne. One nigdzie nie pójdą, kochanie. – wyjaśnił Tomlinson.

\- Okej, tatusiu Louisie. – Logan wzruszyła ramionami i Louis wiedział, co planowała, czekała, by wyszedł i wzięła je z powrotem.

\- Dziękuję, kochanie. – chłopak uśmiechnął się, pomagając włożyć je z powrotem.

\- Louis? – usłyszał Harry’ego.

\- Tutaj. – odpowiedział, wciąż próbując umieścić wszystkie filmy z powrotem, zauważając, że wszystkie były filmami dla dzieci i te, które nie były przyjazne dla nich, były poza jej zasięgiem i uspokoił się nieco.

\- Co ty ro-och, w porządku, jeśli chce je wszystkie, nie mam nic przeciwko. – powiedział Styles, spoglądając na swój telefon, przywdziewając największy uśmiech, sprawiając, że Louis zastanawiał się, kto do niego pisał.

\- Nie rób tego, Harry. – powiedział Szatyn, odkładając ostatnią płytę dvd na swoje miejsce.

\- Robić, co? – Harry spojrzał na Louisa z zakłopotaniem.

\- Pozwalać robić jej to co chce, kiedy czuje, że może. Wiem, że nie byłeś w jej życiu przez cały czas, ale to nie tak ją wychowałem, nie mówię, że jesteś złym rodzicem, ale staraj się jej pokazać, że musi cię słuchać czy coś,  bo nie będzie, gdy poprosisz ją o zrobienie czegoś lub tego zaprzestanie. – wytłumaczył najlepiej jak mógł Niebieskooki, próbując uniknąć tego, co stało się, gdy wyszli na śniadanie.

\- Okej, dzięki, że na mnie nie nakrzyczałeś. – uśmiechnął się Harry.

\- Nie ma problemu. – powiedział szatyn, spoglądając na wygląd chłopaka, miał na sobie czarne obcisłe dżinsy i białą koszulkę, włosy jeszcze trochę mokre. – Muszę iść. Przyjdę po ciebie o czwartej, kochanie, kocham cię i bądź grzeczną dziewczynką dla tatusia Curly, okej. – Louis uśmiechnął się, przytulając i całując ją w policzek.

\- Ja tez cię kocham, tatusiu Louisie. – owinęła ramiona wokół jego szyi, puszczając go, gdy dał jej buziaka w policzek.

\- Właściwie jadła już śniadanie, dzwoń, jeśli cokolwiek się stanie. – powiedział Louis, a następnie zostawiając samego Harry’ego ze swoją córką.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę nic nie mówiąc, aż głośno westchnęła i podeszła do niego, unosząc ręce do góry, by mógł ją podnieść. Harry radośnie ją podniósł i przytulił, pocierając jej plecy, kołysząc z boku na bok, ciesząc się spokojnym czasem z nią. Postanowił się przygotować,  żeby mógł iść do studia, a potem na zakupy, jeśli chciał mieć jedzenie w domu, by nakarmić swoją córkę.

\- Musimy wyjść, a potem wrócimy i możemy pooglądać Shreka, okej. – poinformował, starając się postawić ją na dole, ale ona tylko przytuliła się do niego mocniej.

\- Trzymaj mnie tatusiu Curly, tatuś Louis trzyma mnie. – jęknęła Logan i jak mógł powiedzieć _nie_ do niej.

Harry szybko był gotowy, wszystko przygotowując, trzymając ją, co było trudnym zadaniem do wykonania, ale udało mu się to zrobić. Śmiał się, gdy zażądała, by ją postawić, żeby mogła naciskać przyciski windy i tak szybko jak byli w holu, złapał ją mocniej za rękę, to był jego pierwszy raz zupełnie sam na sam z nią bez Louisa i chciał, żeby wszystko poszło dobrze.

\- Gdzie idziemy? – spytała go, gdy posadził ją na tylnym siedzeniu.

\- Cóż, panienko Logan, najpierw pójdziemy do mojego studia, gdzie pracuję, a potem zrobimy zakupy w sklepie. – skończył Harry, pocałował ją w czoło, zamknął drzwi i szybko usiadł na miejscu kierowcy.

\- Tatuś Louis nigdy nie zabiera mnie do swojej pracy. – wydęła wargi Logan.

\- To dlatego, że nie może, robaczku. – Harry uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na nią przez wsteczne lusterko.

\- Ty możesz. – westchnęła, skupiając swoją uwagę na Panu Loczku.

\- Tatusiu.

\- Tak, robaczku?

\- Kocham tatusia Louisa, czy ty też go kochasz? – spytała niewinnie, żując ucho Pana Loczka.

\- Tak, też kocham tatusia Louisa. – odpowiedział bez wahania, a następnie skupił się z powrotem na drodze.

Nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć o co właśnie go spytała, nawet jeśli pójdzie na randkę z Drew, nic nie mógł poradzić, że chciał, żeby to był Louis. Pragnął, by Louis mu wybaczył i założyć z nim rodzinę, ale musiał się nauczyć, musi przestać go kochać. Sięgnął do iPoda, podłączając go i natychmiast muzyka wypełnia samochód, łapiąc uwagę Logan, która zaczęła  poruszać się w rytm piosenki.

 _\- Przez Ciebie biegam w kółko i wariuję_ _, przez Ciebie myślę, że tracę czas, nie dołuj mnie*_ – śpiewał Harry.

Zaparkował samochód w zwyczajnym miejscu, biorąc iPoda, wyłączając silnik, zanim chwycił Logan i jej rzeczy i odpiął ją, podnosząc. Postawił ją, trzymając za rękę i podszedł do drzwi, zauważając tekturę kartonu przy schodach i ostrożnie zbliżył się, spoglądając do środka, gdy Logan wypuściła pisk z podekscytowania, puszczając jego rękę.

\- Spójrz tatusiu, to jest szczeniak! – zawołała, klękając i gdy miała go dotknąć, Harry zainterweniował.

\- Robaczku, nie sądzę, że powinniśmy go dotykać. – wystraszony, pociągnął ją do tyłu, obserwując, że był to mały Golden Retriever*.

\- Dlaczego? – jęknęła,

\- Może mieć pchły lub kleszcze, one są wielkie i złe dla ciebie. – wyjaśnił Loczek, patrzył przerażony, kiedy podniósł ją, przytulając bliżej swojej piersi.

\- Logan odłóż.. – Harry sprawdził płeć. – Logan, odłóż go z powrotem, proszę.

\- Tatusiu, chcę go. – błagała.

\- Przykro mi, robaczku, ale nie możemy go zatrzymać, nie sądzę, by tatuś Louis chciałby psa w swoim mieszkaniu. – powiedział Harry, czując się źle, nie pozwalając jej na zatrzymanie go.

\- Ale on jest takim malutkim chłopcem i potrzebuje przytulania, ponieważ mu zimno. ‘Arry, proszę, tatusiu… - Logan zaczęła płakać.

Łzy małej i skomlenie psa to wszystko, co Harry mógł zobaczyć i usłyszeć,, gdy walczył, aby utrzymać swoją decyzję, nie pozwalając jej go zatrzymać, nie chciał dać Louisowi kolejnego powodu, aby pomyślał, że jest cholernie beznadziejnym rodzicem. Próbował trzymać szczeniaka z dala, ale zaczęła płakać bardziej i Harry czuł się okropnie, ponieważ wszystko, czego chciał to zobaczyć ją śmiejącą się, a nigdy nie płaczącą, więc tylko się uśmiechnął do niej, wiedząc, że Louis zamierza go zabić i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie pozwoli mu zobaczyć się z nią ponownie.

\- Okej, zatrzymamy go, ale musi zamieszkać ze mną, nie możesz zabrać go ze sobą i tatusiem Louisem, okej? – powiedział Harry.

\- Okej. – Logan czknęła, przytulając mocniej szczeniaka.

\- Jak zamierzamy go nazwać? – zapytał Harry, odblokowując drzwi i dokonując notki w pamięci, aby zabrać go do weterynarza, później tego samego dnia.

\- Numer Dwa.  - odpowiedziała po prostu Logan, idąc podczas gdy Harry próbował się nie śmiać.

\- Kochanie, nie możemy nazwać go _Numerem Dwa_ , potrzebuje bardziej odpowiedniego imienia. – Harry zaśmiał się, umieszczając wszystkie rzeczy na górze, a następnie przed nią uklęknął.

\- Nie wiem… - mruknęła w zamyśleniu.

\- Co powiesz o… Bruno? Podoba ci się Bruno? – spytał Harry.

\- Nie.

\- Jaskier* lub… czekolada*? – zasugerował Harry, szturchając jej nos.

\- Jaskier Czekolada*. Jego imię to Jaskier Czekolada, tatusiu. – postanowiła Logan, podchodząc bliżej Harry’ego, owijając ręce wokół jego szyi.

\- Jesteś pewna, że tak chcesz go nazwać? - zapytał, z nadzieją na _nie_.

\- Tak. – pokiwała Logan, całując nos Harry’ego, a potem zachichotała, gdy Jaskier polizał jej podbródek.

\- W porządku, w takim razie Jaskier Czekolada. – uśmiechnął się.

Natychmiast zabrał się do pracy, chcąc wcześniej skończyć, podczas gdy Logan bawiła się ze swoim szczeniakiem pod jego czujnym okiem, włączył jakąś muzykę i zachichotał, kiedy zapytała go, by włączył ‘Don’t bring me down’ na okrągło. Gdy skończył, wziął jej rzeczy i opuścił studio, przenosząc zarówno Logan i Jaskiera, po tym jak przypadkowo go upuścił i płakała całe trzydzieści minut, mówiąc do niego i Harry’emu było bardzo przykro, gdy trzymał ją i pocieszał. Dostali się do jego samochodu i szybko napisał do Louisa, mówiąc, że mała ma się dobrze, a następnie pojechali do weterynarza, po tym jak zadzwonił do zaufanej kliniki, którą znalazł w Internecie, był zadowolony, kiedy do niej wszedł.

\- Witam, jestem Harry Styles. Dzwoniłem wcześniej, by się umówić żeby sprawdzić tego małego chłopca. – uśmiechnął się do brunetki, która była recepcjonistką, i uśmiechnęła się ciepło do niego, kiedy zobaczyła go opiekującego się swoją córką, jej torbę i szczeniaka, próbującego wytrzeć chusteczką jej nos.

\- Oczywiście, Panie Styles, jeśli tylko to dla mnie wypełnisz. – uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dziękuję. – chłopak postawił małą na dole, a następnie zabrał ją, by mogli usiąść na jednym z krzeseł z Jaskierem na kolanach.

\- Jestem głodna. – oznajmiła Logan, bawiąc się z psem i spoglądając na Harry’ego, spodziewając się, ze jedzenie wyskoczy mu z rąk, jak to miało miejsce z Louisem.

\- Och, umm tatuś zapakował ci orzechowe krakersy maślane. Kupię ci coś do jedzenia, kiedy stąd wyjdziemy, okej? – powiedział Harry, grzebiąc w jej torbie, a następnie wyjął paczkę krakersów, otwierając ją, a następnie wręczając Logan.

\- Okej. – wzruszyła ramionami, biorąc je i jedząc w milczeniu.

\- Chcę sody, tatuś Louis zawsze mi ją daje. – powiedziała po chwili.

\- Nie, nie daje, powiedział mi, że nie możesz. Woda jest dla ciebie lepsza, robaczku. – uśmiechnął się, dając jej małą butelkę wody.

Dla Harry’ego było to jak wieczność, gdy czekał aż go wezwą, odpowie na kilka pytań, a potem wziął Logan, by zjadła coś zdrowego, zanim pójdą do sklepu. Logan absolutnie odmówiła zostawiania Jaskiera w samochodzie i Harry musiał stanąć naprzeciwko niej na parkingu, próbując przekonać, by go zostawili, mówiąc, że nie wolno im było wziąć go do sklepu. Nie wiedział, że bycie ojcem może być takie trudne, dopóki nie zaczęła kopać od tyłu przedniego siedzenia, płacząc głośno i ludzie spojrzeli na niego z przepraszającym spojrzeniem lub osądzaniem go.

Zakupy były łatwiejsze i dostał wszystko, co potrzebował dla nich i dla psa, i pies w końcu wrócił do jego mieszkania, gdzie upadł na kanapę z Logan, kompletnie wyczerpaną po długim dniu, odkładając artykuły spożywcze. Oglądali Shreka, następnie zasnęli na kanapie, przytuleni blisko siebie z ramionami Logan owiniętymi wokół Harry’ego, gdzie w końcu poczuł się jak w domu.

 

* _Elo - Don't Bring Me Down - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulNgVRMflTI_

* Golden Retriever - http://img1.findthebest.com/sites/default/files/465/media/images/Golden_Retriever_899814.jpg

* Jaskier – w oryginale Buttercup. Dlatego: Buttercup Chocolate- Jaskier Czekolada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	10. So I’ll make whirlpools, and watch him sparkle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

Harry był już obudzony, kiedy Louis przyjechał odebrać ich córkę, robił coś do jedzenia, podczas gdy ona bawiła się z Jaskierem, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi i otworzył je, nerwowo gwiżdżąc całą drogę. Louis stał tam, zmęczony i gotowy, by iść do łóżka tak szybko, jak tylko weźmie Logan i będą z powrotem w domu.

\- Długi dzień? – spytał Harry, wpuszczając go do domu.

\- Tak. Gdzie Logan? – Louis wszedł do środka, rozglądając się.

\- Jest w kuchni… bawi się… pod stołem. – Harry zawahał się, patrząc na Louisa z pytającym i zmartwionym spojrzeniem.

\- Ona ma tendencję do tego, kiedy robię obiad. – wyjaśnił Louis.

\- Och okej… Martwiłem się. – wymamrotał Harry.

\- Co z nią?

\- Uh, była-była grzeczna. – odpowiedział niezręcznie, stojąc naprzeciwko Louisa.

Louis westchnął. – Co robiła?

\- Miała kilka napadów złości, ale nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. – powiedział szybko Harry, opierając się o ścianę, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Witaj w świecie ojców. – mruknął Louis, odrywając wzrok od Harry’ego.

\- Tak. Słuchaj, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. – Harry chciał mu powiedzieć o psie, ale Logan była tam z Jaskierem, idącym za nią.

\- Tatusiu Lou, wróciłeś, tęskniłam! – Logan objęła jego nogi, całując jego lewe udo, podczas gdy Louis miał utkwione spojrzenie w szczeniaku, biegającym wokół jego córki, nie odrywając oczu od niego, gdy Logan pobiegła do salonu, chichotając.

\- Ty-Harry dałeś jej psa? To dlatego wpadła w furię?  Chciała psa? – zapytał Louis, potrząsając głową i ściskając nos.

\- Tak, myślę, że tak. Nienawidzę widzieć jej płaczącej i nie chciała go puścić, więc pozwoliłem jej go zatrzymać. Nie martw się, obiecałem jej, że mógłby tu zostać, więc nie musisz sobie z nim radzić. – wyjaśnił Harry, zauważając jak szybko Louis robił się czerwony na twarzy i wszystko co chciał zrobić, to go przytulić i pocałować, dopóki, by się nie zrelaksował, ale nie wiedział, że byłoby to tylko na odwrót.

\- Jeśli nienawidzisz widzieć jej płaczącej, poczekaj aż będziemy musieli cię opuścić! Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że ona będzie chciała go tu zostawić? Przysięgam, jesteś taki głupi, jeśli o nią chodzi. – rzucił Louis, widząc bolący wyraz twarzy Harry’ego przebiegający przez jego twarz.

\- Kochanie, robaczku czas, by jeść. Chodź, umyjemy ręce. – powiedział Harry na tyle głośno do niej, by usłyszeć jak Louis się obraca i ignorując go, wracając z powrotem do kuchni, gdzie Logan czekała już na niego.

\- Też chcesz zjeść? – zapytał go Harry, nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę.

\- Pewnie. – westchnął Tomlinson.

Louis szedł za Harrym do kuchni, obserwując go uważnie, trzymając ją, żeby mogła umyć ręce, gdy on zrobił to samo, a następnie po osuszeniu ich ręcznikiem, postawił ją, całując w czoło, zanim pobiegła, by usiąść, spoglądając na talerz pizzy, zanim oblizała swoje usta. Harry wziął kolejny talerz, gdy Louis mył swoje ręce, a następnie cała trójka usiadła przy jedzeniu w kompletnej ciszy, z wyjątkiem małego szczekania Jaskiera i chichotów Logan, kiedy poruszał swoim ogonem.

\- Kochanie, proszę, nie karm go pizzą, on ma swoje własne jedzenie. – powiedział Harry, zauważając Logan próbującą karmić go kawałkiem pepperoni.

\- Ale on jest głodny. – nalegała.

\- Nie jest, jadł już i jeśli dasz mu więcej jedzenia, rozchoruje się. – powiedział spokojnie Harry, zaskakując Louisa jak cierpliwy dla niej był.

\- Okej… - Logan wydęła usta.

\- Skąd to zamówiłeś? To jest pyszne. – zapytał Louis.

\- Nie zamówiłem, zrobiłem i Logan pomogła mi. Oczywiście robaczku, pomogłaś tatusiowi. – Harry wziął kolejny kęs.

 -Mhm, jestem teraz dużą dziewczynką. – skinęła gorączkowo Logan.

Louis kontynuował jedzenie, całkowicie będąc pod wrażeniem umiejętnością gotowania Harry’ego i obserwował go, zauważając, że nigdy nie spojrzał w jego stronę, on tylko patrzył na Logan i czasami spojrzał gdzieś z dalekim spojrzeniem. Spojrzał w dół, a kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzał, zauważył, że Harry miał sos pomidorowy tuż pod dolną wargą i wydawało się, że jeszcze tego nie zauważył.

\- Masz sos pomidorowy na twarzy. – powiedział Louis, wskazując na własną dolną wargę.

\- Pozbyłem się tego? – zapytał, próbując go zetrzeć.

\- Nie, wciąż tam jest. – Louis wskazał i instynktownie robiąc to przez cztery lata u Logan, sięgnął, by zetrzeć to własną serwetką, ale Harry szybko odchylił się do tyłu, aby uniknąć dotknięcia przez Louisa i sam sobie wytarł.

\- Przepraszam… - Louis szybko przeprosił, koncentrując się na swojej pizzie, próbując zignorować ukłucie w piersi.

\- Jest w porządku, nie martw się o to. – wymamrotał Harry, unikając wzroku Louisa.

To nie było tak, że on nie chciał być dotykanym przez Louisa, umierał, by mieć go w swoich ramionach i nigdy nie pozwolić mu odejść, ale jeśli chciał przestać go kochać i iść dalej, musiał go unikać na tyle, ile mógł i w tym momencie nie wykonywał dobrze swojej pracy. Jedli w milczeniu, aż nadszedł czas, by Louis i Logan wyszli i Harry był zdenerwowany, myśląc, że mogłaby zacząć płakać, nie chcąc go zostawiać.

\- Pa kochany robaczku, zobaczę cię jutro. Kocham cię tak bardzo, do księżyca i z powrotem, słoneczko. – Harry podniósł ją, atakując jej policzku i czoło głośnymi pocałunkami.

\- Pożegnaj się z Jaskierem, będzie tu czekał na ciebie jutro, by się z tobą pobawić. – Harry postawił ją, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie płakać, czując wzrok Louisa na sobie, starając się go ignorować.

\- Pa Jaskierku Czekolado, kocham cię mały. – Logan gruchała, pieszcząc jego głowę, podczas gdy on próbował polizać jej twarz.

\- Jaskier Czekolada? – spytał Louis.

\- Taa, Jaskier Czekolada Styles. Chciała nazwać go Numerem Dwa, więc musiałem zainterweniować. – Harry zaśmiał się na to wspomnienie i Louis uśmiechnął się na wybryk jego córki.

\- Logan, chodź, musimy iść, skarbie. – Louis chwycił jej torbę i fotelik samochodowy.

\- Okej, pa tatusiu. – pomachała, idąc w kierunku drzwi, nucąc _don’t bring me down_.

\- Dzięki za pilnowanie jej. Więc… jutro o tej samej porze? – zapytał Tomlinson.

\- Tak. Miłego popołudnia. – powiedział Harry, nie mogąc się uśmiechnąć jak zawsze to robił.

Harry pocałował Logan jeszcze raz, a potem oni wyszli, zostawiając go zadowolonego, że miał Jaskiera, ponieważ nie czuł się już tak samotny, poszedł do pokoju, pisząc do Drew, jeśli byłby wolny w sobotnią noc, a następnie udał się prosto pod prysznic, zanim usiadł na kanapie, oglądając filmy o pszczołach, przytulając się do Jaskiera. Tydzień minął szybciej niż Harry mógłby przypuszczać, ponieważ to oznaczało, że jego dni z Logan prawie się kończyły i będzie musiał wrócić do pracy. Codziennie było tak samo, Louis mógłby ją zostawić, uruchomiłby parę zleceń lub mogliby zostać i oglądać filmy lub bawić się czasami, kiedy Liam odwiedziłby ich, mogliby wszyscy iść razem coś zjeść. Mimo, że Louis nadal miał wątpliwości jeżeli chodziło o Harry’ego, powoli uczył się by mu zaufać z Logan i nie czuć tego strachu, że Harry mógłby jeszcze skrzywdzić Logan.

Teraz był w drodze po nią, by ją zabrać w ostatnim dniu pilnowania jej i przypomniał sobie, że urodziny Harry’ego są za tydzień i to oznaczało, że Logan za dwa tygodnie i wciąż nie porozmawiał ze Stylesem o jej przyjęciu urodzinowym, które planował. Zastanawiał się, czy powrót tam był właściwą rzeczą, ale szybko odgonił te myśli, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli Harry zamierza być w życiu Logan, wtedy będzie musiał zmierzyć się ze swoimi lękami i to włącznie z powrotem do swojego pokoju z dzieciństwa, który był teraz Lottie, ale nadal był w jego koszmarach, nawet jeśli go to bolało lub spędzał czas z Harrym, kiedy był miły. Wysiadł z windy i od razu było słychać muzykę pochodzącą z mieszkania Loczka i zastanawiał się co do cholery robili, obawiając się najgorszego, po tym co się zdarzyło dzień wcześniej, kiedy Harry postanowił upiec babeczki, bo Logan miała ochotę i spytała go, a on jej pomógł, co skończyło się chichotaniem, a Logan cała była pokryta mąką, skacząc z kanapy na kanapę a Harry wcale nie wyglądał lepiej.

 _\- You got me running going out of my mind, you got me thinking that I'm wasting my time._ _Don't bring me down. No, no, no, no, no. -_ Słyszał Louis zarówno, Harry’ego jak i Logan, śpiewających na całe gardło. Zapukał raz, a następnie użył dzwonka i kiedy Harry nie odpowiedział, z wahaniem otworzył drzwi, aby znaleźć ich śmiesznie tańczących na środku salonu. Stał, obserwując ich z małym uśmiechem, aż piosenka się skończyła, a Harry odwrócił się, wciąż śmiejąc, ale szybko przestał, gdy zobaczył Louisa i tak szybko jak tylko mógł, poszedł wyłączyć muzykę.

\- Cześć Louis. – powiedział Harry, obserwując Logan, jak biegła do Louisa, przytulając jego nogi, mówiąc mu jak bardzo za nim tęskniła i go kocha.

\- Hej. – wymamrotał Louis, po tym jak powiedział, że za nią tęsknił i ją kocha, zauważając, że od czasu incydentu z pizzą, Harry zmienił się co do niego. Czyżby znalazł już kogoś innego? – pomyślał Louis.

\- Skarbie, dlaczego nie pójdziesz spakować swoich rzeczy i pobawić się z Jaskierem, podczas gdy ja porozmawiam z tatusiem. – Louis uśmiechnął się, całując ją w czubek głowy i klepiąc, gdy pobiegła do pokoju Harry’ego po swoje rzeczy.

\- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? – zapytał Harry, próbując ogarnąć salon.

\- Cóż, j..- Louis zatrzymał się w pół zdania, gdy zauważył, że Harry nawet na niego nie patrzył. – Czy mógłbyś przynajmniej na mnie patrzeć, kiedy z tobą rozmawiam, to ważne. – warknął

\- Słucham. – Harry przestał robić to, co robił i usiadł na kanapie, naprzeciwko niebieskookiego.

\- Zbliżają się urodziny Logan i mam zamiar urządzić jej przyjęcie urodzinowe w domu mojej mamy, piętnastego. Mówię ci to, ponieważ chcę, żebyś przyszedł. Pomyślałem, że twoja rodzina zechce ją poznać, więc im szybciej, tym lepiej. – powiedział Louis, czekając na odpowiedź Zielonookiego.

\- Tak, z przyjemnością się tam pojawię. Dziękuję za zaproszenie mnie. – Harry uśmiechnął się do Louisa, po raz pierwszy od wtorku.

\- Tak.. – wymamrotał Tomlinson.

\- Pa kochany robaczku, kocham cię. – Harry uśmiechnął, zabierając ją tak szybko, jak wyszła z jego pokoju i pocałował ją, zanim ona pocałowała psa i wyszła, machając do niego.

***

\- Robiłaś coś zabawnego? – zapytał Louis,, tak szybko jak byli w samochodzie.

\- Tatuś Curly bawił się ze mną i z Czekoladą, oglądaliśmy filmy i pomagałam tatusiowi z jedzeniem. – mruknęła sennie.

Louis uśmiechnął się i nie powiedział nic więcej, pozwolił jej zasnąć, domyślając się, że musi być zmęczona po całym tym tańczeniu, wkrótce byli w domu, położył ją do łóżka, a potem usiadł na kanapie, oglądając telewizję. Wszystko było cicho, dopóki nie odbyło się głośne pukanie do drzwi i szybko spiął się, zanim Logan mogła się obudzić lub byłaby w gorszym humorze przez cały dzien.

\- Tomlinson, nie widzieliśmy cię wieki! – wykrzyknął Zayn, przytulając go.

\- Myślałem chłopcy, że wciąż byliście w pracy. – Louis uśmiechnął się, pozwalając wejść.

\- Po prostu wyszliśmy i chcieliśmy cię zobaczyć. Gdzie moje kochanie? – zapytała El, rozglądając się.

\- Śpi. – uśmiechnął się Szatyn, przytulając Nialla.

\- Jest chora? – spytał Horan.

\- Nie. Po prostu była wyczerpana po spotkaniu z Harrym.- Louis wrócił do salonu, siadając na kanapie.

\- Harry? – zapytał Malik, starając się nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Tak, Anna nie mogła się nią opiekować przez cały tydzień, a wy cały czas pracowaliście do późna i musiałem znaleźć kogoś, by się nię zajął. Nie miałem innego wyboru, ale musiałem zostawić ją z nim przez cały tydzień. – westchnął Louis.

\- I jak poszło? – spytała Eleanor.

\- Dobrze, nic złego jej się nie stało. Nadal jest w jednym kawałku, więc było dobrze. – Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Po prostu to wyrzuć, Louis. – zażądał Zayn, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Ona nazywa go tatusiem od poniedziałku a wy lepiej się pakujcie, ponieważ wyprawiam jej urodziny w domu mojej mamy, piętnastego.

\- Cóż, nazywanie go tatusiem musiało się zdarzyć, odkąd zawsze o niego pytała, zanim pojawił się i dlaczego wyprawiasz tam przyjęcie? – spytała Calder.

\- Harry i jego rodzina już wie, że ona istnieje, więc nie ma sensu ukrywania jej, to jest czas dla mnie, by wrócić i zmierzyć się ze wszystkim. – westchnął Louis, spoglądając na trojkę swoich przyjaciół, którzy patrzyli na niego ze zmartwieniem.

\- Rozmawiałeś z Harrym w niedzielę? – spytał Niall.

\- Tak… nie poszło zbyt dobrze, jeśli mam być szczery. – powiedział, przypominając sobie, co się stało.

\- Dlaczego, co się stało? – Zayn usiadł, uważnie słuchając Louisa.

\- Powiedziałem mu, że może widywać ją tylko w weekendy, ale tylko wtedy, gdy ja jestem w pobliżu i zaczął pytać, dlaczego tylko w te dni i powiedziałem mu, że mu nie ufam, on powiedział, że nigdy by jej nie skrzywdził, ale mimo po tych wszystkich pobiciach i obelgach, nie ufam mu. Może mogę zacząć mu ufać teraz z nią, ale nie ze mną, za każdym razem, gdy jestem blisko niego, boję się, że ponownie mnie skrzywdzi. – Louis zaczął płakać.

\- Jest w porządku LouLou, proszę nie płacz. – Zayn próbował nie płakać, gdy go przytulał.

\- Powiedział, że jest mu naprawdę przykro za wszystko, co zrobił, ale ja nie mogę mu wybaczyć, chcę, ale nie mogę. Powiedział, że wciąż mnie kocha i spytał o kolejną szansę i że moglibyśmy być rodziną, jeśli chcę. – Louis otarł łzy.

\- Co mu powiedziałeś? – zapytał Niall.

\- Śmiałem się i powtórzyłem te same rzeczy, które powiedział mi tej nocy i powiedziałem mu, że ma iść naprzód, znaleźć kogoś, wziąć ślub i mieć dzieci. Powiedział tylko okej i wyszedł, jeśli naprawdę by mnie kochał, mógł zostać. – wymamrotał, bawiąc się luźną nitką swojej koszuli.

\- Ale to jest to, czego chciałeś Louis, powiedziałeś mu, że wy nie moglibyście być już nigdy razem i on uszanował twoją decyzję, ponieważ to jest to, czego chciałeś. – powiedziała spokojnie El, starając się go uspokoić.

\- Tak, powiedziałem tak, ale to nie to, czego chcę, to nie jest to, czego chcę, ale jego przeprosiny przyszły za późno i ja po prostu nie wiem co mam już robić. – czknął.

\- Ja pierdolę Louisie Willamie! Jeśli go kochasz, to idź do niego, powiedz mu jak się czujesz, zanim będzie za późno i znajdzie kogoś nowego. – powiedział Zayn, zaskakując wszystkich.

\- Myślałem, że go nienawidzisz. – mruknął Tomlinson.

\- Bo tak. Nie mogę go znieść, ale jeśli nadal go kochasz i on kocha cię na tyle, aby założyć rodzinę, wtedy postaram się być miły. Po prostu nie chcę widzieć cię jak płaczesz, Lou. – wyszeptał Malik, przytulając go.

\- Boję się Zayn, dotknął mnie raz i wystraszyłem się. Nie mogę zapomnieć. Zmienił się od tego argumentu, on-on zwykł zawsze na mnie patrzeć, ale teraz mnie ignoruje i stara się unikać jak może. – wyznał Tomlinson.

\- Och Lou… nie widzisz, że robi to wszystko, aby dojść do siebie? – powiedziała El, starając się, by Louis poczuł się lepiej, ale on tylko zapłakał mocniej.

Po dziesięciu minutach płakania, w końcu się uspokoił na tyle, aby pójść do łazienki i wziąć prysznic, podczas gdy jego przyjaciele byli tam obserwując Logan, jego oczy i nos były mniej czerwone niż przedtem, a gdy był już ubrany i gotowy, by wyjść z łazienki, przypomniał sobie, że musi jeszcze obedrzeć ze skóry Nialla.

\- Więc w ostatnią niedzielę po tym jak wszyscy wyszliście, dałem Logan mrożone banany, ale ona powiedziała te pieprzone gówno sprawia, że jest jej zimno. Zastanawiałem się, gdzie mogła usłyszeć te słowa tyle razy, by mogła zacząć je powtarzać. – powiedział Louis, spoglądając nerwowo na Nialla.

\- Eleanor je powiedziała! Powiedziałem jej żeby się zamknęła ale ona po prostu nie ma filtra. – Niall natychmiast oskarżył Eleanor.

\- Ty fałszywy kłamco, to byłeś ty! – zawołała Calder, uderzając jego kolano.

\- Nie kłam już! – dyszał Niall, obejmując rękoma swoje usta i obserwował ją z przerażoną twarzą.

\- Wiem, że to byłeś ty Niall, Logan mi powiedziała. – roześmiał się szatyn.

\- Ten mały zdrajca, będę łaskotać ją, dopóki się nie posika. – mruknął Niall, chowając czerwoną twarz na piersi Zayna, gdy ten owinął swoje ramiona wokół niego.

\- Jest w porządku, Niall, tylko nie mów tego ponownie. Nie chcę żeby używała takiego rodzaju języka, gdy spotka się z rodziną Harry’ego. – Louis śmiał się, klepiąc plecy Horana, zdając sobie sprawę, co właśnie powiedział i przyszło mu to naturalnie powiedzieć.

\- Przepraszam za to Lou, sorry EllyEl. – Niall uśmiechnął się, wychodząc z kryjówki.

\- Naprawdę je powiedziała? Co-co powiedziała? – zapytał Zayn, starając się nie śmiać.

\- Te pieprzone banany sprawiają, że jest mi zimno, zamarzam. I to pieprzone gówno powoduje, że jest mi zimno, tatusiu. – powtórzył Tomlinson to, co powiedziała i Zayn wybuchnął śmiechem z Niallem i Eleanor, zaraz po nim.

\- Tatusiu? – wymamrotała Logan, idąc w kierunku Louisa półsenna, chwytając go za rękę.

\- Cześć kochanie. – Louis uśmiechnął się, zabierając ją i umieszczając na kolanach, by mogła wrócić do snu.

\- Tatusiu, chcę Jaskiera. – spojrzała błagalnie na szatyna, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku.

\- Dziecko Jaskier musiał zostać z Harrym. Obiecałaś mu, pamiętasz? – przypomniał jej Louis.

\- Och. – Logan przeniosła wzrok wokół, aż jej oczy wylądowały na Zaynie, Niallu i El.

\- Wujkowie, ciocia! – krzyknęła, biegnąc do Zayna, wiedząc, że ten zawsze ją złapie.

\- Cukiereczku, nie widziałem cię przez cały tydzień, tęskniłem za tobą! – gruchał Malik, przytulając ją mocno.

\- Ja też tęskniłam. – uśmiechnęła się.

\- Potworze! Chodź do wujka Nialla, który kocha cię całym swoim sercem. – Niall zaśmiał się, chwytając ją i wszędzie całując.

\- Cześć kochanie, mogę spytać kim jest Jaskier? – spytała El, wyciągając się, by pocałować ją w policzek.

\- Mój szczeniak. – zachichotała, następnie wyszła z objęć blondyna i pobiegła, by usiąść na środku salonu.

\- Harry dał jej psa. – Louis wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego, że dostała coś żywego zamiast fałszywej zabawki z Toy story.

\- Zmarnuje się. – El uśmiechnęła się z sympatią obserwując małą.

\- Jego rodzina chce spotkać się z nią, to jest jeden z powodów, dlaczego urządzam jej przyjęcie w Doncaster. – Louis zagryzł dolną wargę, bawiąc się palcami.

\- Muszą być bardzo podekscytowani, Anne, Gemma i Robin są naprawdę wspaniałymi ludźmi. Pokochają ją Lou, to nie takie trudne. – Mail uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

\- Zayn, El i ja zamierzamy iść zjeść w tej nowej restauracji i chcemy żebyś ty i Logan także  z nami poszli. – zapytał Niall z szerokimi dziecięcymi niebieskimi oczami z wydętą wargą, że Louis nie mógł powiedzieć nie.

\- Oczywiście, ze pójdziemy. Czy to oficjalne?

\- Sukienka na co dzień, ale formalna. Wiesz, co mam na myśli? – spytał Horan, przygotowując się do wyjaśnień.

\- Tak Niall, wiem co masz na myśli? – uśmiechnął się Tomlinson.

\- O mój Boże! Widziałam najcudowniejszą sukienkę dla Logan poprzedniego dnia i mam ją dla niej, przyniosę ją jutro. – rozpromieniła się Calder.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niej, ponieważ gdyby nie dał jej swojej córki, prawdopodobnie byłaby ubrana w łachmany lub chłopięce ciuszki, odkąd Louis nie miał pojęcia co to za ubrania dla niej. Jego matka była z powrotem w Doncaster i Eleanor była jedyną, która nauczyła go jak robić kręcone włosy, ponieważ żadna z jego sióstr ich nie miała i jak ubrać ją po dziewczęcemu, i miał szczęście, Zayn, Niall mieli wyważony styl. Obserwował Logan i zauważył nowe nawyki, które prawdopodobnie miała od Harry’ego jak chwytanie dolnej wargi kciukiem i palcem wskazującym i sposób w jaki kręciła loki, odprowadzając je z twarzy, tak jak robił to Harry.

\- _What happened to the curly I used to know, you let your mind out somewhere down that road. Don’t bring me down. No, no, no, no, no. I’ll tell you once more before I get off the floor. __Don’t bring me down._ – zaśpiewała Logan znikąd, zmieniając _girl _ na _curly_.

\- Czego wasza dwójka słuchała? – zapytał Zayn, dając Louisowi niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Harry. – odpowiedział po prostu niebieskooki.

Kilka godzin później, gdy jego przyjaciele poszli do domu, Louis leżał w łóżku półsenny z Logan na piersi, chcąc nie chcąc rozmyślając o Harrymi możliwości, że może mógłby być kimś i zdecydował, że nawet jeśli był, to on nie zamierzał pozwolić tej osobie być wokół Logan. Chciał naprawdę chronić swoją córkę i nie było mowy, by pozwolił komuś całkowicie obcemu być wokół niej. Został wyciągnięty ze swoich myśli, kiedy jego telefon zawibrował na nocnym stoliku, gdzie niezdarnie go podniósł, otwierając wiadomość od Harry’ego czując, że jego serce puchnie, kiedy przeczytał, Harry po prostu go pytał czy może ją przytulić i dać jej całusa na dobranoc od niego, ponieważ sam nie mógł tego zrobić. Odpowiedział, że oczywiście, zanim odłożył telefon, a następnie pocałował czubek głowy. Logan, owijając ją w swoich ramionach, tak jak robił to w dniu, gdy się urodziła i trzymał ją po raz pierwszy. Ułożył się wygodnie i zasnął, uśmiechając się, tuląc ją trochę mocniej.

Następnego dnia Louis był gorączkowy tak jak przewidział z Logan biegającą i odmawiającą założenia spodni, potem musiał czekać na El, aby pokazała mu sukienkę dla niej, robił jej włosy, mówiąc jej, że ma trzymać ręce z dala. Kilka godzin później pojawiła się Eleanor, ubrana w czarną sukienkę, kilka centymetrów powyżej kolan i włosach w bezbłędnie długich falach wzdłuż jej pleców i ramion.

\- Mój Boże, El, wyglądasz wspaniale. – Louis uśmiechnął się, pozwalając jej wejść.

\- Dlaczego, dziękuję panie Tomlinson. Sam wyglądasz na bardzo przystojnego. – Eleanor przytuliła go, a następnie zobaczyła Logan bez spodni, biegnącą w jej kierunku.

\- Ciocia El, jesteś tutaj! – zawołała Logan, skacząc w jej ramiona.

\- Cześć skarbie! Gdzie są twoje spodnie? Chodź, zrobię ci włosy. – uśmiechnęła się, niosąc ją do jej pokoju.

Szybko ustawiła ją na łóżku i zaczęła robić jej włosy, podczas gdy Louis otworzył torbę, starannie odkrywając różową sukienkę z jedwabiu z marszczonym dekoltem i plisowaną spódnicą ze stonowanym paskiem w talii. Odkąd urodziła i po stwierdzeniu, że od kiedy była dziewczyną, zaczął doceniać ubrania dziewcząt, dając sobie czas, żeby wiedzieć co dla niej kupić. Po chwili marudzenia i gdy Louis zbeształ ją, by została u El, która wreszcie skończyła i była dumna z francuskiego warkocza, splecionego opaską wokół głowy Logan i po tym jak była ubrana w sukienkę i czarny płaszcz, w końcu byli w drodze do restauracji, biorąc samochód Louisa. W restauracji było tłoczno, kiedy przyjechali i Zayn i Niall już tam czekali, siedząc przy sześcioosobowym stole.

\- Przepraszamy za spóźnienie. – powiedział Louis, siadając na brzegu stołu z Logan, siedzącą między El a nim.

\- Nie martw się Lou, jesteście już. – uśmiechnął się Niall.

\- Cóż, nie jesteś najbardziej przeuroczą dziewczynką w tej restauracji, czekaj.. jedyną w Anglii. – dokuczał Malik, sprawiając, że chichotała.

\- Ciocia El też jest ładna. – zachichotała Logan, ukrywając twarz w boku Louisa, a on instynktownie owinął ją ramieniem.

Zamówili jedzenie dla siebie i zaczęli jeść, rozmawiając i czasami śmiejąc się, gdy Niall powiedział coś śmiesznego lub z jednego z wybryków Logan, podczas gdy Louis starał się, by jej sukienka była czysta. Śmiał się i patrzył na swoje jedzenie, ale kiedy spojrzał w górę, poczuł, że jego klatka piersiowa zaczyna się niemożliwie kurczyć na widok przed nim. Harry siedział naprzeciwko nich, jedząc, śmiejąc się i trzymając za ręce z kimś w ich wieku z zielonymi oczami i krótkimi blond włosami.

Czuł, że w jego oczach gromadzą się łzy, rozmywając tę wizję i bolało go w środku jak nigdy dotąd, kiedy Harry wyciągnął rękę i pocałował go prosto w usta i spojrzał na niego z tym, co Louis uważał za kochane spojrzenie, spojrzenie którego Harry nigdy mu nie dał i nigdy nie da. Spojrzał z powrotem na swoich przyjaciół, zauważając, że patrzyli na Harry’ego i na niego i Eleanor szybko owinęła swoje ramiona wokół chłopaka, gdy skoncentrował się na Logan, która jadła ostatni kawałek kurczaka bez troszczenia się o świat.

\- Skończyliśmy jeść, powinniśmy iść. – zasugerował Niall, gestem przywołując kelnera.

Tak szybko jak zapłacili, Louis szybko zgarnął Logan w swoje ramiona, ukrywając twarz w zgięciu jego szyi, by Harry jej nie zobaczył, podczas gdy próbował walczyć z łzami i ruszył na zewnątrz, ale zanim zamknął oczy, zobaczył zaskoczonego Harry’ego, który nie odrywał wzroku od niego i ich córki, podczas gdy jego randka była zajęta, pytając o rachunek. Gdy byli na zewnątrz, Louis przeklinał siebie, starając się nie płakać, ponieważ nadal czekali na jego samochód i chciał po prostu stamtąd jak najszybciej uciec tak szybko jak to możliwe i o wszystkim, czym myślał, był Harry całujący tego chłopaka.

\- Louis. – Tomlinson zamarł, gdy usłyszał drżący głos i powoli odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć Stylesa, patrzącego na niego z jego randką, rozmawiając do mężczyzny, który był niedaleko niego.

\- Tak? – zapytał szatyn, przesuwając Logan na biodrze, i to było dziwne, że usnęła, ale przypomniał sobie, że przegapił jej drzemkę.

\- Jak się masz? Czy ona śpi? – zapytał Harry, chcąc do niej podejść.

\- Dobrze. Tak, śpi. – odpowiedział, gdy wzdrygnął się, kiedy Logan podniosła głowę do góry, widząc Loczka i chciała do niego iść, mamrocząc _tatusiu_ z wielkim uśmiechem, gdy jego randka podeszła do nich, przeplatając swoją rękę z ręką Harry’ego, wysyłając falę bólu do piersi Louisa i uśmiech Logan znikł i wróciła do ukrywania swojej twarzy w szyi Louisa, przytulając się do niego.

\- Robaczku, to ja, tatuś. – powiedział Harry, próbując do niej mówiąc, ale ona tylko zacisnęła palce na szyi Niebieskookiego i piszczała, gdy Harry dotknął ją wolną ręką.

\- Przykro mi, ale ona nie lubi obcych. – Louis cofnął się o krok, patrząc na randkę Stylesa.

\- Nie jestem obcym, jestem jej ojcem. – Harry puścił rękę swojej randki i przesunął się, by stać naprzeciwko niego, aby mieć lepsze spojrzenie na małą.

\- Ty nie, ale on jest. – szepnął Szatyn, tak by tylko Harry mógł go usłyszeć, a następnie przesunął się i odszedł od nich, gdy Eleanor go zawołała.

Harry patrzył, gdy Louis odszedł od niego z Logan chcącą iść z nimi i zabolało go, gdy Logan na niego spojrzała i znowu ukryła twarz w szyi Louisa. To bolało, bardzo bolało, bo jego mała dziewczynka odrzuciła go i nie chciała mieć z nim nic wspólnego, gdy zazwyczaj trzymała się go kurczowo, ale zaczął się złościć na myśl, że może Louis napełniał jej głowę złymi rzeczami o nim, chwycił rękę Drew i odeszli stamtąd tak szybko, jak tylko mogli, chcąc rozwalić wszystko na swojej drodze, gdy Louis odjechał a łzy spływały po jego twarzy, ignorując zmartwione spojrzenie Eleanor, gdy wszystko o czym mógł pomyśleć, to był Harry całujący i trzymający się za ręce z tamtym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	11. I pushed you down deep in my soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

-Harry musisz się uspokoić. – nalegał Drew, po tym jak Harry uderzył ścianę w  kuchni.

-On robi jej pranie z mózgu, mówi jej o mnie złe rzeczy i teraz ona nie chce się do mnie przyznać. – warknął Styles, na skraju łez.

-Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądzę, że to ten typ faceta, wydawał się nieszkodliwy dla mnie i nie sądzę, by to było w porządku dla ciebie mówiąc o nim takie rzeczy. Nie sądzę, że zniży się do tego poziomu i ci ją zabierze. – wstał Drew, obejmując Harry’ego od tyłu.

-Mówiłem ci, on mnie nienawidzi Drew, nie chce mnie wokół Logan. – Loczek otworzył i zamknął zranioną rękę.

-Co ty mu zrobiłeś, że tak bardzo cię nienawidzi? – zapytał, całując górę i dół szyi Stylesa.

Harry natychmiast zamarł, nie bardzo wiedząc jak mu odpowiedzieć, nie chciał, by ten go oceniał i zostawił go, kiedy właśnie zaczęli ze względu na błędy z przeszłości. Chciał mu powiedzieć, dlaczego Louis już go nie kochał i nienawidził go z pasją, ale był zbyt zawstydzony, aby powiedzieć mu prawdę, więc skłamał.

-Byłem największym dupkiem wtedy i byłem dla niego straszny, on wyjechał nie mówiąc mi, że był w ciąży i myślę, że nie zasługiwałem by wiedzieć, że mamy córkę. Szczerze, nie zasługuję na nią. – westchnął Loczek na koniec, gdy wyszedł z objęć Drew, idąc zmyć krew z jego kostek.

-Tak długo, jak pozwala ci się z nią widywać, wszystko będzie w porządku, a jeśli odmówi, zawsze możesz zażądać przyznania opieki. – zasugerował, starając się być pomocnym.

-Nie, nie chcę i nie zamierzam tego zrobić. Dam jej moje nazwisko i uznam ją prawnie jako moją córkę, w dniu, kiedy Louis na to pozwoli. – Harry wiedział, że ten dzień nigdy nie nadejdzie, ponieważ Tomlinson nigdy by na to nie pozwolił, a nawet gdyby chciał opieki, sędzia nigdy nie przyzna prawa do opieki gwałcicielowi, takiemu jak on.

-Cóż, spędziłem dzisiaj świetną noc. – mruknął Drew, podchodząc do Harry’ego, owijając ramiona wokół jego talii.

\- Ja też, powinniśmy zrobić to jeszcze raz. – uśmiechnął się Styles, całując go.

Czuł się źle, całując go, ale wzruszył ramionami, ale nie mógł przestać porównując go do Louisa, nie mógł przestać myśleć, że gdzie powinien czuć zakrzywienia, mógł tylko poczuć szczupłe biodra. Odsunął się, otwierając oczy spodziewając się zobaczyć jasne niebieskie oczy, ale widział tylko zielone, patrzące z powrotem na niego.

-Wszystko w porządku?

-T-tak, przepraszam za zrobienie dziury w ścianie. – szybko przeprosił Loczek.

-Nie martw się o to. Muszę iść, ale zadzwonię do ciebie później. – uśmiechnął się Drew, całując zielonookiego jeszcze raz, zanim wyszedł.

Tak szybko, jak wyszedł, Harry poszedł do łóżka, nie zadając sobie trudu, aby nawet ubrać się w piżamę, lub nawet zdjąć ubrania, pomyślał, by zadzwonić do Louisa, by spytać go, co zrobił źle, ale zdecydował się przygarnąć Jaskiera do siebie na łóżku i przytulił się do niego, natychmiast zasypiając, pragnąc by mógł zasnąć z Louisem i Logan w swoich ramionach, podczas gdy Louis płakał, sam w swoim własnym łóżku. Następny dzień Loczek spędził na próbach kontaktowania się z Tomlinsonem, chcąc zobaczyć ich córkę i skrycie także szatyna ale on nigdy nie odpowiadał, gdy Harry prowadził, gdzie ignorował każdego, nawet swoją matkę i Gemmę, które bez wątpienia dadzą mu później za to popalić.

*~*

Louis przykrył kocem Logan, był pewien, że nie potoczyła się z nim po podłodze i upewniając się, że była w wygodnej pozycji, zanim pocałował ją w czoło i wyszedł z jej sypialni, zamykając drzwi, idąc do salonu obejrzeć telewizję, gdy jego córka drzemała. Spojrzał na telefon, przeglądając dziesięć nieodebranych połączeń od Harry’ego, zanim nie usunął też wiadomości z pytaniem, czy wszystko było z nimi w porządku i czy czegoś potrzebują. Na szczęście, Louis nie miał zaplanowanych żadnych wydarzeń na ten tydzień i pozwolił sobie na relaks przy filiżance herbaty, oglądając serial _Przyjaciele_ , właściwie dzwonił już do Anny, pytając o jej mamę i czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. Zaczynał już zasypiać ze względu na otaczającą go ciszę, gdyż nie był już do tego przyzwyczajony, od kiedy został ojcem.

Uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie, gdy przyniósł ją do domu ze szpitala i Niall wysprzątał całe mieszkanie, mrucząc o tym , jak ich księżniczka potrzebuje wrócić do domu, do _czystego_ domu a nie chlewu, jak zwykł go nazywać. Zayn zabrał go ze szpitala, gdy Eleanor zaspokajała potrzeby, kupując dziewczęce różowe koce, ubranka i każdą różową rzecz, jaką mogła znaleźć. Wróciła do domu w tym samym czasie, co oni i cała czwórka przywitała Logan w jej nowym domu, gdzie spędziła swoje pierwsze dwa i pół roku życia, podczas gdy Zayn miał to wszystko na video, to nie było łatwe przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy, ponieważ żaden z nich, szczególnie Louis, nie wiedzieli jak dbać o dziecko na własną rękę bez swojej matki, ale razem im się udało.

Został sprowadzony ze wspomnień, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi i gdy tylko je otworzył, próbował zamknąć je ponownie, kiedy zobaczył Harry’ego, ale Harry szybko wsunął stopę w celu zatrzymania go przed zamknięciem drzwi.

-Czego chcesz? – zapytał Louis, próbując uspokoić swoje nerwy.

-Chcę po prostu zobaczyć Logan. - _i Ciebie_. Powiedział szybko Harry, gryząc się w język, aby wstrzymać się z tą informacją, mówiącą, że chciał też zobaczyć się z Louisem.

-Zasnęła, możesz zobaczyć się z nią następnego dnia. – rzucił Szatyn i jęknął, gdy Harry nawet się nie przesunął.

-Nadal chcę ją zobaczyć, obiecuję, że jej nie obudzę. Proszę. – błagał Loczek, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy Louis go wpuścił.

-Lepiej jej nie obudź lub będzie marudna przez całe popołudnie. – ostrzegł go Tomlinson.

-Wiem, jest taka jak ty, gdy się irytuje. Ten sam temperament. – mruknął Harry, wchodząc do jej pokoju.

Szybko, ale cicho podszedł do jej malutkiego ciała rozciągniętego na łóżku, trzymała Pana  Loczka i kciuk w ustach, coś co Louis zakazał jej tak robić, ale kiedy spała nie miał serca, by wziąć go z jej ust, wiedząc, że zrobi to z powrotem, uklęknął przy jej łóżeczku i obserwował ją przez chwilę, a następnie pocałował ją w czoło, szepcząc _kocham cię_. Poprawił jej kocyk i pocałował jeszcze raz, zanim wyszedł z pokoju, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi, po czym podszedł do Louisa, który siedział na kanapie przed telewizorem i jadł popcorn.

-Wciąż śpi? – spytał niebieskooki, nie patrząc w jego stronę.

-Tak. – rzucił Harry, sprawiając, że Louis spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

-Jezu, uspokój się Styles. Co cię ugryzło. – powiedział Tomlinson, wiedząc, że Harry nie będzie dotykał jego włosów jak zwykł wtedy, gdy Louis mówił do niego.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, starając się kontrolować swój gniew. – Czy opowiadałeś Logan jakieś bzdury o mnie?

-Słucham? – niemal krzyknął starszy, stając przed Loczkiem.

-Próbujesz sprawić, by mnie znienawidziła, dlatego bała się mnie w sobotni wieczór. Nie wiedziałem, że możesz zniżyć się do takiego poziomu. – Harry spojrzał w dół na Louisa, starając się kontrolować i nie płakać, ponieważ szczerze mówiąc, nie znał już tak dobrze szatyna.

-Przede wszystkim kurwa nie mów tak do mnie więcej, zrozumiałeś. – wymierzył Louis palcem w pierś Harry’ego. – Po drugie, nie mam pojęcia o czym ty kurwa mówisz. Nigdy nic jej o tobie nie powiedziałem.

-Nie okłamuj mnie, ona jest moją córką, a ty zamierzasz trzymać ją z dala ode mnie. – spojrzał Styles nad chłopakiem, ale tym razem Louis nie był przestraszony jak zwykł, był wkurzony.

-Nie bądź śmieszny! Nikt jej od ciebie nie zabiera, bała się tego faceta z którym byłeś. – krzyknął Tomlinson, popychając Stylesa od siebie.

-On nawet nie próbował z nią porozmawiać, dlaczego miałaby się bać. Ona wszystkich lubi. – mówił Harry.

-Nie wiem, zwykle taka nie jest i wiem, że wszystkich lubi. Nic jej nie powiedziałem. – upierał się niebieskooki.

-Przepraszam… Ja tylko… Nienawidzisz mnie i pomyślałem… Przepraszam, Louis. – spojrzał w dół, nie będąc w stanie sprostać spojrzeniu Louisa, wstydząc się.

-Nic jej nie powiedziałem, nawet jeśli zasługiwałbyś na to. Nie jestem taki, Harry i ty powinieneś wiedzieć o tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nie wpajałbym jej do głowy nieprzyjemnych myśli. – Louis podszedł bliżej do Harry’ego, próbując zmusić go, by na niego spojrzał.

Harry chciał, by łzy odeszły i spojrzał w górę, gdy oddech mu uwiązł, spojrzał prosto w niebieskie oczy Louisa tylko kilka cali od jego własnych, nie były takie radosne, patrzyły ze smutkiem, ale nadal były piękne, jak je zapamiętał, zanim je zniszczył. W tym momencie Harry nie wiedział co go opętało, ale zrobił to, by to zatrzymać i nawet jeśli miałby szansę, by to robić w kółko i w kółko, nigdy by nie sprostał. Delikatnie, powoli i ostrożnie chwycił twarz chłopaka koniuszkami palców, czując, że gdyby złapał zbyt mocno, Louis mógłby pęknąć w każdej chwili, więc powoli pochylił się ku jego oczom, które spoglądały między jego niebieskimi oczami a ustami.

Powoli i delikatnie chwycił swoimi ustami usta Louisa, sprawiając, że Louis był zdumiony,  ponieważ w końcu to widział, spojrzenie na twarzy Loczka, które zawsze pragnął dostać, ale tym razem było skierowane tylko na niego. To nie było coś takiego jak widział w restauracji, nie, ten był delikatny i pełen miłości i adoracji, i w tym momencie Louis wiedział jedno. Harry całował go, a on odwzajemnił to, położył dłoń na policzku Loczka, zachęcając go, by pogłębił pocałunek, pieszcząc kciukiem jego policzki,  wysyłając dreszcze. Harry czuł miękkie, ciepłe usta Louisa na swoich, podczas gdy Louis mógł poczuć szorstkie, jeszcze miękkie i ciepłe Harry’ego na swoich, dzielili się ze sobą w tym, co Louis mógłby w końcu nazwać ich pierwszym prawdziwym pocałunkiem, który był czysty w jego oczach.   

Wspomnienia zaczęły pędzić jak pociąg, jego szczęśliwy dzień z Harrym, kiedy leżeli na wzgórzu za ich domami, śmiejąc się przez całą drogę, wiedząc, że ich matki będą krzyczały za zabarwione ubrania z powodu trawy, ale nie dbali o to, ponieważ byli szczęśliwi i nikt nie mógł im tego zabrać. Zaczął przenosić się do tych strasznych, w których Harry bił go i w końcu ta noc, a potem cała jego ciąża, kończąc na jej narodzinach, wszystko to migało w jego głowie i zebrał wszystkie swoje siły, jakie miał i odepchnął Harry’ego, gdy dźwięk w kontakcie z jego skórą przeszedł echem po pokoju. Harry wpatrywał się w chłopaka w szoku, z ręką owiniętą wokół swojego czerwonego i piekącego policzka, obserwując szeroko płaczące oczy Louisa, który trzymał jeszcze drżącą dłoń w powietrzu.

-Z-zasłużyłem na to, przepraszam. – szepnął Loczek.

-Po prostu… proszę, wynoś się z mojego życia Harry, nie mogę już tego robić. – Louis płakał, opadając w dół na ziemię, przyciągając kolana do piersi, wszystkie te uczucia bycia kochanym przez niego i kochania go, wróciły, silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek, sprawiając, że nie był w stanie zatrzymać płaczu.

Harry zaczął płakać, obserwując złamanego, płaczącego Louisa na ziemi i po raz kolejny, on był jedynym, który go złamał na pierwszym miejscu i nieważne jak bardzo się starał, on był i zawsze będzie przez niego skrzywdzony, nawet jeśli nie miał tego na myśli. Ukląkł przed Louisem i zapłakał głośniej, kiedy podjął najtrudniejszą decyzję, wiedząc, jak bardzo będzie za nimi tęsknił, wiedział, że nigdy już nie zobaczy i nie usłyszy ich ponownie, ale to było lepsze i po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu odłożył wszystkie swoje uczucia.

-O-obiecuję ci, to ostatni raz kiedy możesz mnie zobaczyć lub usłyszeć, nie będę więcej cię krzywdzić, Louis. – Harry otarł łzy.

-C-co? – zapytał Louis, patrząc na niego z zakłopotaniem.

-Wyjeżdżam… Z-ostawię cię w spokoju. Wyniosę się z twojego życia i nie będę już zawracał głowy, nie sprawię już, że kiedykolwiek będziesz jeszcze cierpiał. – Harry  powoli wstał i podszedł do drzwi, nie zauważając, że Louis był za nim, dopóki się nie odezwał.

-Naprawdę chcesz ją zostawić? Nie zamierzasz nawet się z nią pożegnać? Co sprawia, że myślisz, że po prostu możesz pojawić się w jej życiu, mówiąc, że jesteś jej ojcem, a potem zostawiasz ją, jakby nic dla ciebie nie znaczyła. – Tomlinson spojrzał na niego ze złością, na samą myśl, że mógł pojawić się w jej życiu i potem ją zostawić.

-Bardzo dużo dla mnie znaczy, jest moją córką… naszą córką, jest moim światem i jeśli w to zabrnę, wiem, że nigdy nie będę w stanie jej opuścić. Zapomni o mnie, ale ja nie, zawsze będę ją kochać z całego serca i nigdy nie opuści mojego umysłu. Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz, wiem, że mnie nie kochasz już i łapię to, akceptuję to, że tej nocy powiedziałeś mi, że nigdy nie będziemy razem, ale wiedz, że ja zawsze będę cię kochać, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Żegnaj, Aniele. – Harry otworzył drzwi i wyszedł, zamykając je za sobą, nie patrząc z powrotem, nawet jeśli go zabił, pozostawiając samego, próbującego wszystko przetworzyć.

Łzy leciały z jego oczu, kiedy Harry użył jego starego imienia dla niego, odkąd byli przyjaciółmi, nie używał go od sześciu lat. –HazzaBear, wciąż cię kocham… - jęknął, patrząc na puste miejsce, gdzie Loczek po prostu stał.

Harry biegł całą drogę do samochodu i jak tylko był bezpieczny wewnątrz, zapłakał głośniej niż kiedykolwiek, czując ból w swoim sercu bardziej i bardziej, trzymał dystans między Louisem, ich córką a sobą. Jechał, ignorując telefony od Drew, zamiast tego udał się do mieszkania Liama, musiał z kimś porozmawiać, zanim nadszedł czas, by odejść. Zaparkował samochód i powoli wyszedł, idąc do Payne’a, czując jak jego kończyny były coraz cięższe i cięższe, gdy szedł, i tak szybko jak Liam otworzył drzwi, załamał się, rzucając  w jego ramiona, gdy ten pociągnął go do środka, szepcząc pocieszające słowa, próbując go uspokoić.

-N-nigdy już ich nie zobaczę Liam, nigdy nie zobaczę jak będzie rosnąć i nigdy z nim nie będę. – szlochał Loczek, owijając wokół siebie ramiona.

-Harry, musisz się uspokoić, oddychaj… a teraz powiedz mi, co się stało. – Payne usiadł obok niego, pocierając jego plecy.

-Skrzywdzę go, jeśli zostanę, to wszystko co robię, nawet jeśli nie mam tego na myśli. Najlepiej, jeśli wyniosę się z ich życia, tak jakbym nigdy ich nie widział, odkąd wyjechał i twierdził, że nie wiem, że mam córkę, nawet jeśli mnie to zabijało, ponieważ to była najgorsza rzecz, jaką mogłem zrobić, ale nie mogę już go krzywdzić, dlatego muszę wyjechać, Liam. – czkał Harry, wycierając łzy z rękawa.

-Harry, nie możesz tego zrobić, nie możesz po prostu pokazać się w jej życiu, mówiąc, że jesteś jej ojcem, a potem wyjeżdżasz, jakby nic dla ciebie nie znaczyła. – Liam próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku.

-Bardzo dużo dla mnie znaczy, oddałbym swoje życie za nią w mgnieniu oka. Nie waż się mówić, że nie dbam o nią, ponieważ dbam, po prostu kurwa nie mogę trzymać tego wszystkiego, nie mogę go ranić. Zbyt mocno go kocham, by to robić, a on nie chce mnie, jeśli teraz odejdę, będzie łatwiej dla niej, by o mnie zapomnieć. Jeśli wyjadę z Anglii to będzie łatwiejsze dla mnie, by ich z powrotem nie widzieć. – Loczek przyciągnął kolana do swojej piersi.

-Dokąd zamierzasz wyjechać? Co z jej przyjęciem urodzinowym? Twoja rodzina chce ją poznać. - nalegał Payne.

-Sydney, Australia. Nadal mogą ją poznać, jeśli Louis tego chce. Wrócę za tydzień, więc będziemy mogli spędzić moje urodziny razem tak, jak obiecałem. – Harry próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale mu nie wyszło, kiedy znowu wybuchnął płaczem.

-Okej, dobra… będę za tobą tęsknić. – westchnął Liam, owijając ramiona wokół Harry’ego.

-Czy mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić?

-Cokolwiek chcesz, Haz.

-Czy mógłbyś-czy mógłbyś zabrać szczeniaka Logan do niej, po tym jak wyjadę? – Harry bawił się swoimi włosami.

-Oczywiście, co chcesz żebym im powiedział?

-Tylko to, że jest jej i że nie mogłem go od niej zabrać i że będę ją kochać i będę za nią tęsknić. – Loczek wziął na końcu drżący oddech.

Tak szybko jak Harry wrócił do domu, spakował walizkę z wystarczającą ilością ubrań na tydzień, dzwoniąc, by zarezerwować bilet lotniczy, a gdy to zrobił, skończył pakować też rzeczy Jaskiera do torby i te, które Logan u niego zostawiła, następnie po raz ostatni spojrzał na swoje mieszkanie i stos zabawek w kącie salonu i wyszedł, zamykając drzwi i idąc do samochodu, jadąc do mieszkania Liama, trzymając blisko siebie psa, ponieważ w tej chwili to jedyna rzecz jaką miał od Logan, którą wkrótce także będzie musiał opuścić. Zadzwonił do Drew, żeby wiedział dokąd wyjeżdża i że wróci za tydzień lub tak po prostu by nie dzwonił do niego w ciągu tygodnia, potrzebował być sam. Wsiadł do samolotu, starając się nie myśleć o Louisie, gdy próbował znaleźć swoje miejsce, poddał się, starając się naprawdę nie myśleć, a dwie godziny później zasnął jak zawsze, trzymając telefon blisko piersi, gdzie miał zdjęcie Logan, które zrobił jej podczas śniadania, zanim nie odpłynął.

*~*

Wiedząc, że Harry w końcu wyniósł się z ich życia, Louis powinien czuć ulgę i być szczęśliwy, ale zamiast tego czuł pustkę, nadal mógł czuć ciepłe usta Harry’ego na swoich własnych, teraz już chłodnych i nie mógł nic poradzić, że jego palce prześledziły wargi, chcąc znowu poczuć usta Stylesa ponownie na swoich. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to, co Elena, jego terapeutka powiedziała mu rok wcześniej było prawdą, ponieważ wtedy, kiedy nie chciał w to uwierzyć, dopóki nie zobaczył jej, to było wciąż świeże w jego myślach i to jak się nią opiekował.

_Był już w siódmym miesiącu ciąży, siedział na kanapie w gabinecie terapeutki z Niallem, czekającym na zewnątrz na niego, by zabrać go na wizytę u lekarza, aby sprawdzić co z dzieckiem, zaraz po skończeniu sesji._

_-Jak się macie? Ty i dziecko? – Eleanor zapytała cicho Louisa, który miał spuszczony wzrok na dół, robiąc prawym kciukiem małe kółeczka na swoim brzuchu._

_-Mamy się dobrze… porusza się za każdym razem, gdy pocieram swój brzuch. – odpowiedział szatyn, unikając z nią kontaktu wzrokowego._

_-Jesteś podekscytowany, by ją lub jego trzymać? – zapytała._

_-Nie za bardzo… To znaczy… czasami tak, a czasami nie. – odpowiedział, krzywiąc się trochę w miejscu, gdzie dziecko kopnęło go trochę mocniej, jakby jego słowa zraniły uczucia dziecka._

_-A dlaczego? – spytała, chcąc, by wyrzucił to z siebie._

_-Wiesz dlaczego! Ta pierdolona rzecz nie jest dokładnie tym, co zostało stworzone w dobry sposób, nie prosiłem o to. – rzucił Louis, zmęczony jej pytaniami i od razu ubolewając, nazywając swoje dziecko pierdoloną rzeczą._

_Elena westchnęła, obserwując Louisa, gdy objął się ramionami, by się nie rozpaść, a następnie uniósł ręce nad brzuchem, starając się zdecydować czy to dobry pomysł, aby go dotknąć, czy nie, gdy po kilku sekundach położył rękę i uśmiechnął się._

_-Czy nadal masz te sny?_

_-Tak, ale nie są one takie same, zwykle to, co się wtedy stało w nocy, ale teraz to on kradnie moje dziecko i ja zawsze staram się iść za nim i odebrać mu moje dziecko, ale nigdy go nie złapię. On-on mówi mi, że mnie kocha a ja mu mówię, że też, ale on zabiera mi moje dziecko, Zayn uważa, że śnię tylko dlatego, że jestem bliżej terminu. – wyjaśnił, chwytając jedną z poduszek kanapy, by ukryć brzuch przed widokiem Eleny._

_-Jak się czujesz po przebudzeniu? – pyta Elena, spoglądając na zegar, by dowiedzieć się, że za dziesięć minut z nim skończy._

_-Jak to jest możliwe, by kochać i nienawidzić kogoś w tym samym czasie? – zapytał Louis, w końcu łapiąc z nią kontakt wzrokowy._

_-Louis… nienawidzisz go czy nienawidzisz tego, co ci zrobił? – spytała, odkładając zeszyt na dół, obserwując Louisa, który gryzł swoją dolną wargę._

_Louis przypominał sobie długo, myśląc ciężko i zajęło mu to siedem minut, zanim odpowiedział, i kiedy się zorientował, spojrzał na nią, objął brzuch rękoma i odpowiedział tak uczciwie, jak tylko mógł, i cztery lata później, teraz zastanawiał się, dlaczego wrócił do tego dnia, zanim pomógł sobie uświadomić, jak naprawdę się czuł._

_-… Nienawidzę tego, co mi zrobił. – szepnął, pozwalając spaść jednej łzie._

Biorąc głęboki oddech Louis zdecydował odstawić wszystko na bok i przynajmniej spróbować tolerować Harry’ego, przestać z tym wszystkim co powiedział, nienawidząc go, kiedy tak naprawdę nie mógł go nienawidzić ze względu na miłość do Logan. Nadal nie był gotowy, by mu wybaczyć, ale przeszłość była przeszłością, chciał zadzwonić do Loczka, ale zrezygnował z tego, ponieważ był pewien, że Harry nigdy nie zostawiłby ich córki i postanowił zadzwonić następnego dnia. Nadal był myślami głęboko, siedząc na kanapie, nie zauważając, że Logan wyszła ze swojego pokoju, dopóki nie wczołgała się na jego kolana pod kocem, owijając ramiona wokół jego torsu, trzymając się jego koszulki swoimi rączkami, gdy nie mogła dobrze tego zrobić, opierając głowę na jego piersi, wzdychając z pogardą.

Louis natychmiast objął ją czule, całując jej czoło, tuląc do siebie tak, jak wtedy, gdy była dzieckiem, a on usiadł z nią na kanapie oglądając telewizor. Odgarnął jej włosy swoimi palcami, uśmiechając się do niej, kiedy ziewnęła i zaczęła bawić się jego luźną nitką starej koszulki, a następnie położyła swoją małą rączkę na jego policzku, patrząc na niego, jakby był jej całym światem.

-Kocham cię tatusiu. – uśmiechnęła się, przytulając bliżej ojca.

-Ja też cię kocham, skarbie. Tata zawsze będzie cię kochać, choćby nie wiem co. – uśmiechnął się, przenosząc ją na kolana, owijając ramionami, by móc pooglądać kreskówki,

Następnego dnia Louis mógł usłyszeć Roszpunkę i Flynn śpiewające z telewizora w salonie, podczas gdy był w kuchni robiąc obiad i próbując dodzwonić się do Stylesa, ale bez skutku, odzywała się tylko poczta głosowa za każdym razem. Próbował jeszcze raz, kiedy zdecydował, że wystarczy i mógłby zadzwonić później, po tym jak Logan skończy jeść, która była jedyną, pytającą o tatusia Curly i Jaskiera, gdzie byli i że potrzebuje się poprzytulać i pobawić z nimi, ponieważ nie było ich już od dłuższego czasu. Nałożył makaronu na dwóch talerzach, kiedy Logan weszła, ciągnąc za sobą koc i tuląc blisko siebie Pana Loczka.

-Tatusiu, kiedy przyjdzie tatuś Curly? – spytała, spoglądając na niego, ssąc kciuk.

Louis schylił się i powoli wziął jej kciuk z ust, chcąc, by pozbyła się tego nawyku, zanim przemówił. – Nie wiem kochanie, ale zadzwonimy do niego później, okej.

-Dlaczego nie teraz? – uśmiechnęła się, wkładając kciuk z powrotem do ust i Louis poddał się.

-Ponieważ już do niego dzwoniłem i nie odpowiada, prawdopodobnie jest w pracy. – wyjaśnił Louis, mocując jednego z jej warkoczy, który zaczynał robić się luźny.

-Jeszcze jeden raz, tatusiu proszę. – błagała Logan, chwytając policzki chłopaka z jej lepkimi rączkami, ściskając je palcami.

-Okej. – uśmiechnął się, biorąc telefon, dzwoniąc do Harry’ego naprzeciwko niej, pocałował ją w policzek, a ona zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, podczas gdy on czekał, by zobaczyć czy Loczek tym razem odbierze, ale skrzywił się na to, co usłyszał.

-Przepraszamy, numer z którym próbujesz się połączyć jest niedostępny. – mówił kobiecy głos przez głośnik i Louis rozłączył się, by znowu usłyszeć ten sam komunikat.

Czuł się odrętwiały i zimny, wszystko co mógł usłyszeć, to malutki głos wokół jego głowy, który stawał się coraz bardziej jasny i spojrzał w dół, aby zobaczyć Logan ciągnącą go za koszulkę, śpiewając _tatusiu_ w kółko i kółko, aby zwrócić jego uwagę. Zmusił się do uśmiechu i położył swój telefon na stole, a następnie podniósł ją i talerz z jedzeniem, idąc do stołu, kładąc na dół, chwycił mokry ręcznik i wytarł ręce Logan, gdy zaczęła jeść palcami, Louis zignorował to, gdy miliony myśli ścigały się w jego głowie. Chwycił telefon i poszedł do swojego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi i usiadł na łóżku, dzwoniąc do Harry’ego, otrzymując tę samą informację w kółko, gdy łzy zaczęły zalewać jego oczy, i wszystko co chciał to usłyszeć jego głupi głos odpowiadający na ten cholerny telefon, ale zamiast tego ta sama kobieta mówiła to i zaczął ją nienawidzić.

Powoli wstał i ruszył z powrotem do kuchni, siadając obok Logan, jedząc swoje jedzenie bez słowa, Harry zniknął. Zerwał się trochę na dźwięk dzwonka, a wkrótce po tym usłyszał jak szczeniak szczekał i Logan krzyczała _Tatuś Curly_ ile sił w płucach i zeskoczyła z krzesła tak szybko, jak mogła i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Louis podszedł do drzwi, aby zobaczyć jak mała podskakuje i próbuje dotrzeć do uchwytu, aby otworzyć drzwi, wziął głęboki oddech, podchodząc bliżej decydując, że muszą porozmawiać, był zdenerwowany z powodu tego, co się stało w nocy i poczuł ulgę, że Harry był po drugiej stronie drzwi i nie wyjechał i że prawdopodobnie dostał nowy telefon, ale gdy otworzył drzwi, poczuł się rozczarowany.

-Wujek Leeyum! – uśmiechnęła się Logan, przytulając się do jego nogi, a następnie próbując dostać do Jaskiera i Liam szybko dał jej psa i patrzył, jak pobiegła z powrotem ze szczeniakiem, biegnącym za nią.

-Cześć. – Liam posłał chłopakowi smutny uśmiech.

-Cześć… wejdź. – Louis przesunął się, wpuszczając go, zamknął drzwi, odwracając się twarzą do niego.

-Tylko przyszedłem go przyprowadzić.

-Dlaczego? Myślałem, że miał zostać z Harrym. Czy wszystko z nim w porządku, czy coś się stało? Liam, gdzie jest Harry? – spytał Louis, zaczynając panikować, myśląc o milionach scenariuszy, gdzie Harry miał wypadek zeszłej nocy lub zrobił to, co powiedział, gdy spojrzał na torbę, którą trzymał Payne.

-On odszedł Louis, wyjechał z kraju w nocy i zapytał mnie, czy mógłbym przynieść Jaskiera do Logan. Powiedział, że jest jej i nie mógłby go zabrać z dala od niej. – wyjaśnił Liam, patrząc na twarz Tomlinsona.

-Wujku Leeyum, gdzie jest tatuś Curly? – spytała, ciągnąc spodnie Liama.

Liam pochylił się i bawił się jednym z jej warkoczy, kiedy jego mózg załamał się, by móc jej coś powiedzieć. – Tatuś Curly musiał iść, ale powiedział mi, że mam ci powiedzieć, że cię kocha bardzo, bardzo mocno i będzie za tobą tęsknić, i że nigdy cię nie zapomni. Powiedział także, że jeśli tatuś Louis się zgodzi, wtedy Jaskier będzie mógł z tobą zamieszkać. – Liam próbował się uśmiechnąć, dotykając jej brzuszka, sprawiając, by się uśmiechnęła, ale nie zrobiła tego.

-Kiedy wraca? – zapytała, kładąc ręce na jego ramionach.

-Nie wiem cukiereczku, nie wiem kiedy tutaj wróci. – Liam spojrzał na nią, a potem na Louisa, uśmiechnęła się troszkę i wróciła do salonu, gdzie mogli usłyszeć jej gaworzenie z Jaskierem, że tatuś później po niego wróci.

-On nie wróci, prawda? – zapytał cicho Tomlinson, starając się zachować głos od drżenia.

-Nie chce cię już krzywdzić, wczoraj postanowił odejść i dziś próbowałem się z nim skontaktować, ale myślę, że wyłączył swój telefon. Tu są rzeczy psa. – dał torbę chłopakowi.

-Wiesz gdzie on jest, czy on zamierza wrócić? – zapytał rozpaczliwie Louis, zaskakując siebie i Liama swoją desperacją.

-Australia… wróci za tydzień. – Tomlinson poczuł ulgę, słysząc te słowa, ale to, co powiedział Liam złamało mu serce na nowo. – Ostatnia rzecz jaką powiedział, kiedy podrzuciłem go na lotnisko, było że wróci, ale tylko by spakować swoje rzeczy i sprzedać mieszkanie… on przeprowadza się do Australii, Louis. – spojrzał w dół na swoje buty.

-On nie może się przeprowadzić! Co z jego dzieckiem, czy mu nawet na niej zależy? Wiem, że powiedziałem, że chcę by wyniósł się z mojego życia, ale byłem po prostu zdenerwowany, nie chciałem by wyjeżdżał, a już przeprowadzał. – rzucił niebieskooki, starając się nie płakać.

-Oczywiście, że zależy mu na niej i na tobie, ona jest całym jego światem. Powinieneś go widzieć, kiedy powiedział mi, że wyjeżdża, on myśli, że tak będzie lepiej. Kocha was oboje i nie chce cię więcej krzywdzić, to go boli być z dala od niej i ciebie, ale powiedział, że skrzywdził cię… powiedział, że nie może już tego robić. – wyjaśnił Liam.

-Kiedy wróci… mógłbyś-mógłbyś zadzwonić do mnie i dać mi znać?  - wymamrotał Tomlinson.

-Tak. Muszę iść, ale zadzwonię do ciebie, kiedy wróci. – Liam uśmiechnął się, pisząc na telefon Louisa, dając mu numer, gdy szedł w kierunku drzwi.

Louis stał tam kilka sekund, a następnie sprawdził Logan, która była w kuchni kończąc swoje jedzenie, usiadł obok niej i kontynuował jedzenie w kompletnej ciszy, na myśl, że Harry pojechał i zabrał jego córkę, nękając tym samym swoje myśli. Żuł jedzenie, wiedząc, że nie było mowy, by pozwolił mu odejść, utknął teraz z nimi i zamierzał zatrzymać go, bez względu na wszystko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	12. They say its what you make I say it’s up to fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

Minęły dwa dni I Logan nie przestawała pytać o Harry’ego, chociaż Louisowi zawsze udawało się zmienić temat i rozproszyć ją, zanim nie powiedział jej, że on zawsze wróci, ale zawsze było to samo: _Gdzie tatuś Curly?_ I szczerze to zaczynało już frustrować szatyna. Siedział na kanapie z trójką swoich przyjaciół, po tym jak wszystko im powiedział, kiedy Logan wyszła ze swojego pokoju, a za nią Jaskier i zatrzymała się przed Louisem, umieszczając swoje ręce na jego udach, wspinając się na niego, podczas gdy Zayn, Niall i Eleanor obserwowali ich z ciekawością.

-Kiedy tatuś Curly wróci, gdzie on jest? Ja i dziecko tęsknimy za nim. – spytała Logan, odnosząc się do swojego szczeniaka jako dziecko, gdy przyciągnęła się na jego udach.

-On nie wróci. – powiedział po prostu Louis, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, zaskakując trzy pozostałe dorosłe osoby.

-Tak, on jest… Powiedziałeś, że jest tatusiem. – zakwiliła, gdy jej oczy napełniły się łzami, które szybko opuszczały jej pulchne policzki.

-Nie jest. – stwierdził Louis, chcąc, by przestała go pytać, bo sam nie był pewien czy Harry mógłby wrócić nawet po rozmowie z nim i biorąc na siebie winę, trzymając go z dala od małej, która rosła i rosła za każdym razem, kiedy o niego pytała.

-Tak, jest! – krzyknęła, podnosząc swoją małą dłoń w powietrze, a następnie opuściła z powrotem na dół, uderzając jedno z jego ud tak mocno jak tylko mogła, gdy płakała.

On nawet nie wie jak to się stało, ale nagle miał swoje ręce na jej ramionach, potrząsając z powrotem, gdy zaczęła płakać i Jaskier zaczął głośniej szczekać, ciągnąc za jego jeansy swoimi małymi zębami, czuł łzy spływające w dół po swoich policzkach, ale wszystko, co mógł poczuć był gniew wewnątrz niego. Był zły na siebie, że pozwolił mu wyjechać i zły na niego za zostawienie ich, kiedy myślał, że nigdy by tego nie zrobił.

-On nie, on nigdy nie wróci. Zostawił nas-ciebie, twój tata opuścił cię. Przestań płakać, do cholery! – Louis krzyknął, wtedy gdy wyrwała się z jego uścisku i mógł zobaczyć złego Zayna zabierającego Logan i przytulającego mocno do piersi, podczas gdy ona łkała, próbując złapać oddech.

-Louis, uspokój się. – Niall prawie krzyknął, chwytając oba jego nadgarstki, popychając z powrotem na kanapę.

-Louis… Co…  - wyszeptała Eleanor, patrząc z tę i z powrotem między ojca a córkę, ponieważ nigdy się tak nie zachowywał w stosunku do małej.

-Co się z tobą dzieje? To nie jest jej wina… nic z tego nie jest jej winą. – syknął Zayn, próbując ją uspokoić, czując jak łzy lądowały w zgięciu jego szyi, a następnie spływały po obojczykach w dół.

Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się po tym, jak się uspokoił i łzy zaczęły spływać po policzkach jeszcze bardziej, gdy patrzył na Zayna pocierającego plecy małej i szepczącego do niej słowa, których nie mógł usłyszeć, zrobił coś, co przysiągł sobie, że nie nigdy nie mógłby zrobić. Sprawił, że płakała i podniósł głos, kiedy nic nie miała wspólnego z różnicami z Harrym. Spojrzał na Nialla, następnie na Eleanor, która płakała i wreszcie na Malika, który na niego patrzył ze skoncentrowaniem, wziął głęboki oddech i powoli wstał i sięgając po nią, chcąc ją trzymać i pocieszyć, nawet jeśli był tym, który sprawił, że płakała jak teraz. Mulat westchnął, ale dał ją chłopakowi i serce Louisa pękło, kiedy jęknęła, trzymając mocniej Zayna, kiedy poczuła jego ręce wokół siebie, wreszcie wziął ją w swoje ramiona i szybko poszedł do swojego pokoju, zamykając drzwi, siadając z małą na łóżku na swoich kolanach.

-Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam kochanie, przepraszam. Tatuś Curly wróci tutaj, obiecuję. Sprawię, że wróci… proszę nie płacz, proszę nie płacz. – Louis przytulił ją do siebie, obracając do siebie i sypiąc jej twarz pocałunkami, ocierając kciukiem łzy i zauważył, że wciąż płakała, kiedy cmoknęła jego nos i zaczęła ocierać łzy.

Pocałował ją jeszcze raz, kładąc się na łóżku, ciągnąc ją na swoją pierś, obejmując mocno, pocierając jej małe plecy i nucąc kołysankę, dopóki się nie uspokoiła i zasnęła. Po tym, co się stało, nie było sposobu, by pozwolił Harry’emu odejść i zapomnieć o ich córce, zamierzał zatrzymać go, by został, nieważne co, ponieważ utkwił tu z nią i nim, czy tego chciał czy nie, nawet jeśli kiedykolwiek mieliby być dwojgiem ludźmi, którzy prawnie wychowywaliby ją dla dobra ich własnego dziecka. Cmoknął ją w czubek głowy i powoli przewrócił na bok i wstał, przykrywając ją kocem i wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, wracając do salonu, gdzie oni wciąż na niego czekali i nie mógł nic poradzić, ale zauważył spojrzenie, które dawał mu Zayn.

-Wiem, jestem dupkiem. – wymamrotał, siadając i chowając swoje nogi pod tyłkiem.

-Co to było? – zapytał Malik, zaskakując Louisa jak spokojny był.

-To jest tak, że ona pyta non stop o niego i nie wiem co już jej mówić, opuścił ją przeze mnie i ja po prostu nie wiedziałem co jej mówić. Nie mogę jej powiedzieć _Och tatuś i ja całowaliśmy się i wystraszyłem się, więc powiedziałem mu, by odszedł i nigdy nie wrócił_ – nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie obchodzi mnie co muszę zrobić, ale on nie przeprowadzi się do Australii. – powiedział Louis, zdeterminowany, aby nie pozwolić mu uciec.

-Mogłabym ci pomóc. – Eleanor odezwała się po raz pierwszy.

-Jak? – zapytał szatyn.

-Wiem, że nadchodzą jego urodziny, a wy chłopcy wciąż macie te wszystkie nagrania Logan, ponieważ będziemy je potrzebować i wiem, że robię to tylko dla niej. – Calder uniosła brwi.

-Są w mojej bezpiecznej skrytce wraz z rzeczami Nialla. – przyznał Mulat, rumieniąc się, kiedy wszyscy się zaśmiali.

-Co? One są cenne i lepiej ich nie zniszczcie, mam zamiar zrobić film z każdym z nich i pokazać je na jej ślubie. Och i Louis nie martw się, dam ci kopie o które prosiłeś. – westchnął Zayn.

-Wreszcie… Pytałem o to rok temu. – mruknął Tomlinson.

-Myślę, że powinieneś zebrać wszystkie zdjęcia swojego dziecka, może chcesz żeby je miał, jej zdjęcia zawsze wyglądają cudownie i to będzie również pokazanie mu, że chcesz go w jej życiu na stałe. – zasugerował Niall.

Zayn i Eleanor pojechali z powrotem do swoich domów i wrócili z wszystkimi nagraniami, które mieli, podczas gdy Niall pomógł Louisowi przynieść jego własne i obejrzeć zdjęcia Logan, które miał dać Harry’emu. Było późno, gdy skończyli, ale jednak skończyli i przytulili się na pożegnanie, zostawiając Louisa samego, gdy poszedł do łóżka, biorąc Logan i Jaskiera bliżej siebie. Następnego dnia niebieskooki obudził się, spodziewając się, że Logan zapyta o Harry’ego, ale nie zrobiła tego i wzruszył ramionami myśląc po prostu, ze rozprasza ją Jaskier, którego już właściwie polubił. Od czasu, gdy kładł Logan, szedł do lóżka wiedząc, że ani razu nie spytała o niego przez cały dzień, ale zignorował to, ponieważ zobaczy go za dwa dni, jeśli Liam da mu nawet znać, gdy Harry wróci. 

W piątkową noc Louis był zdenerwowany i fakt, że Logan wspinała się na niego, przywiązując, a potem biegając wszędzie nie pomagał w ogóle, kochał ją aż na zabój, ale czasami po prostu dawał jej przerwę i sadzał.

-Logan Hunter proszę nie biegaj, upadniesz i … widzisz? Co ci powiedziałem? – westchnął, podnosząc płaczącą Logan z podłogi, gdy trzymała swoje kolana płacząc głośniej, kiedy Louis ją podniósł.

-Kochanie, gdzie cię boli? – zapytał, siadając na kanapie, sprawdzając jej twarz, plecy, ramiona i nogi umieszczając ją po obu stronach jego ud, aby mógł sprawdzić jej urazy i lepiej pocieszyć.

-Tutaj! – jęczała, trzymając swoje kolano z dala od Louisa, który dotykał, kiedy próbował na to spojrzeć.

-Pozwól mi zobaczyć, kochanie nie zobaczę, jeśli nie przesuniesz swojej ręki. – przesunął jej rękę, aby zobaczyć mały skrawek czerwonej skóry, który był gorący, bo upadła na dywanie i trochę podmuchał, a następnie pocałował ją.

-Widzisz? Wszystko dobrze, jest w porządku. – uspokajał ją Louis, przytulając do piersi, przeczesując palcami grubą plątaninę loczków.

-Tatusiu na dół. – poruszyła się w jego ramionach i wróciła do swojego szczeniaka tak szybko, jak tylko była na dole i pobiegła w pobliże swoich zabawek bawiąc się z psem.

-Logan? Chcesz zobaczyć się z tatusiem Curly? – zapytał, próbując przygotować ją na ponowne zobaczenie Stylesa.

-Nie, To ‘Arry, nie tatuś, on poszedł papa. – wzruszyła ramionami, podnosząc lalkę, a następnie położyła ją z powrotem, tracąc jego zainteresowanie.

Louis skrzywił się i chciał coś do niej powiedzieć, gdy jego telefon zawibrował i odpowiedział na niego bez sprawdzania kto to był, kiedy nadal patrzył na Logan, próbując nie czuć się winnym na myśl, że nie nazwała go już tatusiem, ale jego imieniem.

-Halo?

-Louis, tu Liam. Dzwonię, by powiadomić cię, że lot Harry’ego będzie około szóstej rano i będziemy razem na jego urodzinach w jego mieszkaniu koło szóstej popołudniu, powinieneś spytać Zayna, Nialla i Eleanor by także przyszli. Będzie tylko on i ja.. to tak jak chcemy, ale to jest twoja szansa, by z nim porozmawiać. – powiedział szybko Payne, biorąc głęboki oddech na końcu.

-Dzwonił do ciebie? M-myślałem, że wyłączył swój telefon. –zająknął Szatyn.

-Dzwonił do mnie z lotniska zeszłej nocy, powiedział coś o tym, że dostał nowy telefon, gdy wrócił, ponieważ swój stary wrzucił do wody i musiał się wyłączyć. – powiedział, sprawiając, ze Louis poczuł się lepiej, wiedząc, że Harry nigdy nie odłączyłby swojego telefonu, by ich unikać.

-Jesteś pewien, że to jest w porządku, jeśli przyjdziemy, co jeśli będzie zły? – spytał nerwowo Louis, śledząc Logan swoimi oczami, gdy szła wzdłuż salonu po swoje spodnie.

-Jestem pewien, że nie będzie… On za nią tęskni, znasz go, za tobą też tęskni i powiedziałem mu, że mam dla niego niespodziankę, więc wiem, że nie będzie zły. – zapewnił go Payne.

-No dobra… Zobaczymy się tam i dzięki za telefon. – powiedział Tomlinson i rozłączył się, po tym jak Liam też, następnie zadzwonił do trójki swoich przyjaciół, pytając ich, gdy Eleanor szybko się zgodziła tak jak Niall z wyjątkiem Zayna, który chciał stanąć do walki, ale w końcu udało mu się go przekonać.

-Kochanie, czas na twoją kąpiel. – zapowiedział Louis, wstając, gdy jej kąpiel była gotowa.

Szybko pobiegła do łazienki i wziął jej resztę ubrań, gdy rozpinał guziki jej koszuli i zadrżał na chwilę, gdy była w wodzie, ale szybko odszedł tak szybko, jak zaczęła bawić się swoimi zabawkami, ignorując małą żółtą kaczuszkę jak zawsze. Podczas gdy mył jej włosy, zastanawiał się czy iść do mieszkania Harry’ego i dać mu to, co zrobili na jego urodziny, czy było to dobrym pomysłem, ale szybko ucichł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to już nie chodziło o niego, ale o Logan. Chciał, żeby dorosła, wiedząc kto był jej ojcem, wiedząc, że Harry i on mieli ją w swoim życiu na relacji ojciec-córka. Szybko umył jej ciało i spłukał z niej mydło, gdy ponownie zaczęła się trząść, a następnie owinął ją w ręcznik, wychodząc z łazienki, prawie potykając się o Jaskiera, który miał w zwyczaju być wokół osób, które miały Logan w swoich ramionach.

-Tatusiu, jestem śpiąca. – ziewnęła, kładąc głowę na brzuchu Louisa, zamykając oczy, podczas gdy on starał się rozplątać jej włosy, bez ciągnięcia ich zbyt mocno.

-Jeszcze tylko trochę, prawie skończyłem, a potem możesz iść spać. – wymamrotał.

Wkrótce po tym jak była ubrana, zasnęła bez bajki na dobranoc i Louis tylko ją pocałował, mamrocząc dobranoc, a Jaskier zasnął przy nogach Logan. Poszedł do łóżka po prysznicu i obudził się, czując się jakby spał tylko parę minut, ale kiedy spojrzał na zegarek była w zasadzie szósta rano i zaczął się denerwować, wiedząc że prawdopodobnie Harry był już właściwie z powrotem w swoim mieszkaniu, decydując się co najpierw spakować, sprawiając, że coś w jego piersi mocno ścisnęło. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, by poczuć się wygodniej, ciężko oddychając, gdy zobaczył Logan stojącą przy jego łóżku, trzymającą Jaskiera i Pana Loczka, pozwalając, by małe ziewnięcie się wydobyło i mając otwarte oczy, czekając na to, aż Louis ją zauważy.

-Kochanie, dlaczego nie jesteś w łóżku? – zapytał chłopak, sięgając po psa, kładąc go na łóżku, a potem podniósł ją i posadził na swoich kolanach, gdy się usadowiła w pozycji siedzącej, przy nim.

-Śpię z tobą tatusiu. – ziewnęła, tuląc się bliżej Louisa.

-W porządku. – Louis uśmiechnął się, przesuwając bliżej, by się położyć z małą w ramionach.

-Czy ‘Arry nigdy nie wróci, tatusiu? – spytała, zaskakując go swoim głosem.

-Tak. Zobaczymy tatusia Curly później z twoimi wujkami i ciocią El. – odpowiedział, nie kłopocząc się, by otworzyć oczy.

-Tatusiu, dlaczego? ‘Arry poszedł papa. – nalegała, szturchając go w policzek.

-Tatuś Curly poszedł papa, ale wrócił teraz i dzisiaj są jego urodziny. Nie chcesz zaśpiewać mu sto lat? – zapytał, przesuwając szczeniaka ze swojej poduszki, kładąc na inną.

-Takk, pokoloruję dla niego śliczny obrazek, okej.

-Wszystkie jakie chcesz, kochanie. – ziewnął.

Następny raz, gdy się obudził była prawie dziewiąta, znajdując Logan siedzącą obok niego, kolorującą obrazek z Woodym i Buzzem z kolorowanki, która była z imieniem Harry’ego i jego oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy zobaczył że jego białe prześcieradło było zabarwione w różnych kolorach od jej kredek zaśmiecających jego łóżko. Chciał ją skarcić, ale nie mógł, gdy obdarzyła go uśmiechem i dumą i powiedziała, że kolorowała śliczny obrazek dla Harry’ego. Został z nią w łóżku, pomagając dając jej odpowiednie kredki, mówiąc jakiego koloru były i obserwował ją, dając mały uśmiech, gdy próbowała napisać _od Logan dla tatusia Curly_ kopiując z osobnego arkusza papieru, gdzie Louis dla niej napisał i uśmiechnął się szerzej, kiedy zobaczył, gdy dodała parę liter, ale to po prostu były kręte linie, które nie miały w ogóle sensu, ale wiadomość nadal tam była.

-Chcesz naleśniki na śniadanie? – zapytał, jak próbowała napisać _Happy birthday,_   wyciągając mały język i marszcząc brwi w koncentracji.

-Tak… proszę i dziękuję tatusiu. – powiedziała szybko, pisząc ostatnią falowaną linię, gdy szeroko się uśmiechnęła, pokazując obrazek Louisowi.

-To piękny obrazek kochanie, jestem pewien, że tatuś Curly pokocha go. – uśmiechnął się, podnosząc ją i psa i biorąc ich do kuchni, gdzie szybko położył obrazek na blacie, by był tam bezpieczny.   

Włożył _I nie ma mocnych_ na dvd i podczas gdy ona oglądała film, on zajął się mieszaniem ciasta, a potem robiąc naleśniki, starając się ich nie przypalić tak często jak to robił, kiedy miał zbyt dużo na głowie i po tym jak skończył, usiedli by je zjeść, gdy Logan bełkotała o jej obrazku dla Harry’ego i jak zamierza mu zaśpiewać sto lat. Dzień szybko zleciał i zanim był już gotowy i próbował walczyć z Logan, by ubrała parę ciepłych legginsów, twierdziła, że to swędzi jej nogi, aż Louis znalazł na to sposób i tak szybko jak siedziała na łóżku z nogami pod tyłkiem ze złością, gdy Louis robił jej włosy, upinając różową kokardkę, zauważając że nienawidziła mieć je na głowie, ale kochała gdy ktoś robił jej coś przy włosach. Właśnie pomagał jej założyć buty i płaszcz, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, a potem Malika, krzycząc _otwarte_ , zanim rzucił się do Logan, dając jej wielkiego buziaka i komplementując. Niall i Eleanor weszli za nim, trzymając mały prezent, by dał Harry’emu, nie chcąc by to zlekceważył i Louis zauważył imię Zayna na metce prezentu Horana, odkrywając, że to Niall musiał to tam umieścić.

-Jesteś gotowy, Lou? – spytała Eleanor, chwytając małą paczuszkę, zawierającą prezent dla Loczka, podczas gdy Logan miała swój obrazek w swoich małych rączkach, nie odrywając oczu od niego w obawie przed utratą czy coś.

-Tak… chodźmy. – Louis wziął głęboki oddech, zakładając płaszcz i biorąc rękę Logan, ale skończyło się, że niósł ją, kiedy odmawiała, by wziął jej obrazek.

Weszli do samochodu Louisa i milczeli przez całą drogę z okazjonalnymi chichotami od Logan, kiedy Zayn dotykał jej brzuch, potem jej policzki, aż im się nie znudziło i zdecydowali zaśpiewać _Masz we mnie przyjaciela_ z Toy Story tak głośno jak mogli z Eleanor, dołączającą w połowie piosenki. Louis znalazł miejsce parkingowe i wziął paczkę od Calder, podczas gdy Malik wziął Logan i usadził ją na swoim biodrze, tak szybko, jak byli na zewnątrz mieszkania Harry’ego, serce Tomlinsona biło szybko w jego piersi a dłonie były spocone. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Logan westchnęła głośno i zaczęła pukać do drzwi, kiedy zorientowała się, że nikt nie zamierzał otworzyć, dopóki Liam nie otworzył drzwi i szeroko się do niej uśmiechnął, a potem na pozostałą czwórkę dorosłych.

-Wujku Leeyum, spójrz co zrobiłam dla mojego ‘Arry’ego!  - uśmiechnęła się, starając się pokazać mu obrazek.

-To piękny obrazek, cukiereczku. – pochwalił Liam, biorąc ją od Zayna, który z trudem mu ją dał, zastanawiając się czy to było w porządku, ale zrobił, to, gdy podeszła do niego.

-Miło was wszystkich znowu widzieć i dziękuję za przyjście, wejdźcie. Harry nadal się przygotowuje, proszę usiądźcie. – Liam uśmiechnął się jak Niall, Zayn i Eleanor rozejrzeli się wokół i pierś Louisa zafalowała, kiedy zobaczył, że połowa zdjęć, które były kiedyś na jego ścianach są teraz w kartonie w rogu salonu, czekające na spakowanie, obok zabawek, które Harry miał dla ich córki, by mogła mieć własne zabawki do zabawy, by kiedykolwiek mogła tu przyjść.

-Li, kto był przy drzwiach? Czy Drew już tu jest, powiedział, że się chwilę spóźni. – zapytał Harry, idąc zapinając guziki, podczas gdy Louis poczuł się zirytowany na zielonookiego za kontakty z nim a nie z nimi, Loczek zamarł, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się jak spodki, kiedy zobaczył ich, siedzących w salonie i jego małą dziewczynkę za którą tak bardzo tęsknił, która siedziała na kolanach Liama i trzymała kawałek papieru w dłoniach.

-Niespodzianka! - oboje Liam i Logan krzyknęli, trzymając swoje ręce w górze.

-C-co wy tu robicie? – zapytał Harry, walcząc z pragnieniem trzymania Logan i Louisa blisko siebie i nigdy nie pozwalając im odejść.

-Zaprosiłem ich Harry i wszyscy mają coś dla ciebie, chodź cukiereczku, daj tatusiowi Curly to, co dla niego zrobiłaś. – zachęcił Payne, ustawiając ją na nogach, i pchając leciutko w kierunku Stylesa.

Niepewna Logan nie wiedząc co zrobić, spojrzała na Louisa, który się uśmiechnął i skinął głową, aby szła dalej, nieśmiało ruszyła do niego, gdy pochylił się do niej z małym uśmiechem, a papier który trzymała mocno, zostawiał u niej małe zmarszczki. Dała papier Harry’emu, który natychmiast zabrał go i spojrzał na niego, gdy jego oczy szybko wypełniły się łzami w bałaganie liter i każdego uroczego słowa i gdy tylko obraz się wyklarował, odchrząknął, zanim powiedział, gdy jego gul w gardle odszedł.

-Zrobiłaś to dla mnie, robaczku? – zapytał Loczek, a potem przytulił ją, po tym jak skinęła głową, stając prosto w ramionach z nią.

Wszyscy, ale Louis spojrzał gdzie indziej dając im rozpoczętej rozmowie trochę prywatności i szatyn obserwował dolna wargę Stylesa, zanim pozwolił milionom łez opaść na policzki, szepcząc coś do niej. Odwrócił wzrok, aby powstrzymać się od płaczu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo mocno ją kochał i tęsknił za nią i za sposobem trzymania, jakby była jego ostatnią deską ratunku i Harry wiedział, że gdy ją puści, mógłby zniknąć, nigdy ponownie jej nie widząc, świat ciemności, gdzie spędził ostatnie sześć lat w swoim życiu i nadal próbował wydostać się z nienawiści do samego siebie, ale to tylko powodowało, że czul się lepiej, kiedy trzymał jedyną osobę, która nigdy go nie oceniała ze względu na to, co zrobił, ale jak mogła, gdy była niewinna. Louis spojrzał z powrotem na niego,  który patrzył na niego z czerwonymi oczami, nie odrywając ich od niego, kiedy usiadł na kanapie naprzeciwko nich wszystkich z małą na jego kolanach, ostrożnie trzymając obrazek, który mu dała.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzamy wam tutaj, Liam nas zaprosił i przynieśliśmy coś dla ciebie. – mówił Niall, wskazując na prezenty Louisa, Eleanor i samego siebie, który trzymał.

-Nie mam nic przeciwko w ogóle, dziękuję że przyszliście. – Harry próbował się uśmiechnąć, wiedząc, że mniej niż za dwa tygodnie będzie mieszkać w Australii.

-Czy mógłbym z tobą porozmawiać gdzieś na osobności? – zapytał Louis, gdy nikt oprócz Harry’ego nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, dlaczego był tam na pierwszym miejscu.

-Tak.. czy mój pokój będzie w porządku? – zapytał niezręcznie, wstając z Logan w swoich ramionach.

-Tak.

-Kochanie, dlaczego nie pójdziesz pobawić się swoimi zabawkami, podczas gdy ja i tatuś porozmawiamy, okej. – Harry pocałował ja w policzek, gdy skinęła głową, a następnie postawił ją, obserwując jak biegła do kartonu z zabawkami, a następnie pokazał Louisowi żeby za nim poszedł.

Poszedł do swojego pokoju, pozwalając wejść pierwszemu szatynowi, a następnie zdecydował się zostawić otwarte drzwi dla dobra chłopaka, ale był zaskoczony gdy je zamknął i zakluczył, a potem stanął przed nim, patrząc zdenerwowany.

-Liam powiedział mi, że przeprowadzasz się do Australii. – stwierdził, patrząc na Harry’ego.

-Tak… za dwa tygodnie.

-Nie-nie wyjeżdżaj Harry. Wyjeżdżasz, ponieważ powiedziałem ci, że masz się wynosić z mojego życia? – zapytał Tomlinson, starając się nie płakać, on po prostu chciał potwierdzić to, co już w zasadzie wiedział.

-Tak będzie lepiej, Louis. Nie chcę zostawiać Logan lub ciebie, ale robię to dla ciebie, nienawidzę siebie, że cię skrzywdziłem i nie chcę nadal tego robić. Jestem skończony, Louis. – powiedział Harry, wyglądający na zmęczonego, bawiąc się swoimi włosami i żując swoją dolną wargę.

-Nie możesz jej tak po prostu zostawić, ona cię potrzebuje i proszę, nie odbierz tego w zły sposób, ale jesteś jedyną rzeczą w jej życiu i utknąłeś z nią.. i ze mną, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. – powiedział Louis, prawie zdesperowany, by mógł zostać.

-Louis… - Harry westchnął.

-Nie nienawidzę cię, okej… nienawidzę tego, co mi zrobiłeś, ale nie nienawidzę cię, byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nigdy nie mógłbym cię znienawidzić. Gdybym powiedział, że zrobiłem to dlatego, że mnie zraniłeś i byłem zły, byłem zły za to w jaki sposób mnie traktowałeś. Nie jestem gotowy, by ci wybaczyć jeszcze i szczerze nie wiem, jeśli kiedykolwiek będę, ale proszę nie zostawiaj jej, możemy się dogadać… Jestem gotów spróbować, jeśli ty jesteś. – Louis był rozdarty i zamknął swoje oczy, gryząc dolną wargę, czując kciuk Harry’ego ocierający kilka łez, którym udało się uciec.

-Jesteś pewien, że to jest to, czego chcesz? Ponieważ raz mówisz tak, że nie ma mowy bym wyniósł się z twojego życia i jej, i jeśli zmienisz zdanie, nigdy nie zostawię ciebie i Logan, jeśli powiesz tak. – wyszeptał Harry, pocierając lewy policzek Louisa swoim kciukiem, opierając ponowną chęć pocałowania go.

-Tak, jestem pewien. – skinął głową szatyn, otwierając oczy, chcąc poruszyć głową o kilka centymetrów i pocałować go, ale zanim mógł zdążył, Harry zrobił krok w tył.

-Nie mam zamiaru nigdzie… J-ja zostanę, dziękuję za podarowanie mi kolejnej szansy. Obiecuję, że nie pożałujesz. – uśmiechał się lekko Styles.

-Dobrze, zrobiłem coś dla ciebie… cóż Niall, Zayn i Eleanor pomogli mi. Dam ci to później. – Niebieskooki uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do drzwi, gdy dzwonek zaczął dzwonić.

-To musi być Drew… - wymamrotał niezręcznie Styles, gdy Louis stanął twarzą w twarz z chłopakiem Harry’ego i nie mógł nic poradzić, ale uśmiech, kiedy zobaczył jego szeroko otwarte oczy i zdezorientowanie jakie im dał, targający zbyt mocno włosy Loczka, podczas gdy rozmawiali i ich opuchnięte wargi od zbyt mocnego gryzienia tak bardzo, jak ich zarumienione twarze.

-Harry… przepraszam za spóźnienie. – Drew uśmiechnął się, muskając wargi Stylesa, biorąc go z zaskoczenia, gdy Louis odwrócił wzrok.

-Uh…  Louis to Drew mój-mój chłopak, Drew to jest Louis. – Loczek przedstawił ich sobie niezręcznie.

-Miło mi cię w końcu poznać. – Louis dał fałszywy uśmiech, potrząsając drżącą ręka.

-Mnie również. – uśmiechnął się, przesuwając do Loczka, owijając ramię wokół jego talii.

Louis stanął obok Liama, biorąc Logan tak szybko, jak dotarła do niego i natychmiast ukryła twarz w jego szyi, podczas gdy on potarł ją, wiedząc, by czuła się bezpiecznie, kiedy to robił. Harry skończył przedstawianie wszystkich, gdy Liam szepnął do Louisa, że nie wiedział, że będzie Drew, przepraszając, gdy Louis powiedział mu, że było w porządku. Bez względu na to, ile razy Louis i Harry starali się, by Logan wyszła, ona tylko przywierała mocniej do Tomlinsona i złapała kurtkę Stylesa w śmiertelnym ucisku, zmuszając by stanął obok Louisa i za każdym razem, gdy Drew próbował z nią porozmawiać, mówiąc, że jest miłą córeczką jego chłopaka, pociągała bliżej Loczka i patrzyła z szeroko otwartymi oczami na Drew. W końcu ich puściła, gdy Louis powiedział jej, że potrzebuje coś zjeść i Drew wciągnął Harry’ego, by usiadł z nim po przeciwnej stronie stołu.

-Wujku Zayn, usiądź proszę. – Logan pociągnęła go za rękaw.

-Och, oczywiście, słodziaczku. – Mulat uśmiechnął się, a następnie obserwował z rozbawieniem jak patrzyła na Harry’ego, a potem mrużyła oczy jak Louis, potem żachnęła się marszcząc brwi, gdy zobaczyła jak Drew przytula Stylesa, wiedział co się święci, kiedy podeszła do Harry’ego.

-Tatusiuuuuu. – jęknęła Logan, ciągnąc kurtkę Harry’ego dość mocno, aż Drew go puścił i odwrócił się, podnosząc ją i przyprawiając jej twarz pocałunkami, sadzając na swoich kolanach, naprzeciwko niego.

-Tęskniłem za tobą, robaczku. – uśmiechnął się Loczek, owijając ramiona wokół niej.

-Ja też za tobą tęskniłam. – Logan poruszyła się wokół, gdy miała rację rozdzielając ich między sobą, a potem przytuliła się do Harry’ego jak koala. –Mój. – stwierdziła, Harry spojrzał na Drew, potem Zayna i Eleanor i wybuchnął śmiechem, a za nim Liam, a potem Niall.

-Więc jak długo wasza dwójka się się spotykała? – Drew zapytał Louisa i Harry nie odrywał oczu od Logan.

-Uhh… - zająknął Harry, obserwując jak Zayn lustrował Drew.

-Dwa lata. – Louis kłamał, wiedząc, że próbował sprawić, żeby poczuł się niewygodnie.

-Och… - powiedział Drew, w ogóle się tego nie spodziewając.

-Czas, by Harry otworzył swoje prezenty. Prezent cukiereczka jako pierwszy, masz Haz. – powiedział szybko Liam po tym wszystkim, gdy wszyscy w ciszy patrzyli najpierw na Louisa, a potem na Harry’ego.

Louis obserwował z małym uśmiechem aż Harry obróci obraz i dowie się, co te kręte linie miały na myśli, dopóki mu nie powiedział i Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej, mówiąc _dziękuję_ i jak bardzo ją kocha, a następnie wstał z nią w ramionach i umieścił to na lodówce kilkoma magnesami z jej pomocą, mówiąc jej, że zasługują by tu były i teraz jego pusta lodówka miała na środku obrazek w stosunku do setek Louisa, które miał i jej na ścianie w jej pokoju. Po tym jak otworzył prezent Liama, Eleanor i obojga Zayna i Nialla i dziękował im wiele razy, Drew natychmiast dał mu, by Louis mógł poczuć się beznadziejnie w porównaniu do Drew, gdy okazało się, że to nowy aparat.

Prawie nie dał mu swojego, ale tak czy inaczej Eleanor szturchnęła go i Zayn uszczypnął, w milczeniu sycząc, że zdjęcie jego małej córki i nagrania były bardziej wartościowe dla Harry’ego niż pieprzony aparat i dał mu, obserwując jak rozpromienił się i otworzył z największym uśmiechem. Oczy zielonookiego wypełniły się łzami, gdy zobaczył Logan jako dziecko i dvd i bez zastanawiania pobiegł do Louisa i objął go w pasie, szatyn był zaskoczony, gdy powoli objął ramionami Harry’ego gotowy do walki ze wszystkimi wspomnieniami, ale zdziwił się, zaskoczony, że nie nadeszły.

-Dziękuję. K-kocham to. Co jest na dvd? – zapytał Harry, trzymając je blisko piersi, zapominając o prezencie Drew, którym był podekscytowany.

Gdy Louis miał już odpowiedzieć, został przerwany przez telefon, a następnie Drew szybko tłumaczący się, że wróci, mówiąc Harry’emu, że musi wyjść, całując go tuż obok Louisa marszczącego brwi, kiedy Harry delikatnie odepchnął go od niego, wskazując, że dziecko było w pokoju, a następnie pomachał do wszystkich. Wszyscy wrócili do rozmowy, podczas gdy Logan siedziała na kolanach Zayna, jedząc ciastko i Eleanor ścierająca lukier z jej ust i czubku nosa, podczas gdy Louis i Harry stali kilka metrów dalej w kompletnej ciszy.

-Dvd… tam są tylko nagrania Logan, które wszyscy mieliśmy i pomyślałem, że jeśli masz zamiar być wokół niej, to dlaczego miałbym nie pozwolić ci ich widzieć To był pomysł Eleanor i szczerze większość nagrań jest z kolekcji Zayna, on dosłownie zapisał każdy moment z jej życia. – zachichotał Louis, przypominając sobie jak urodziła się Logan, on zawsze miał telefon, by ją nagrywać.

-J-ja naprawdę nie wiem co powiedzieć, dziękuję… to najlepszy prezent, twój i Logan. – uśmiechnął się Loczek.

-Nie zawracaj sobie głowy nami, po prostu skup się na niej i ignoruj nas, okej.  – powiedział nerwowo, bawiąc się swoimi dłońmi.

-Dlaczego? – zapytał Styles, uśmiechając się, gdy Louis zaczął się rumienić.

-Po prostu nie patrz na nas i skup się na Logan. – nalegał Tomlinson.

-Ale chcę wiedzieć dlaczego, skupię się na tobie, jeśli mi nie powiesz. – Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy Louis westchnął z irytacją jak wtedy, kiedy byli dziećmi, a on go wkurzał.

-Eleanor zakradła się ze swoim nagraniem, zanim Logan się urodziła, byłem w ósmym miesiącu ciąży, więc po prostu pomiń to. Wyglądam brzydko i grubo. – prychnął Louis.

-Tak, w porządku, pominę to, nie martw się o to. – powiedział szybko Harry.

-Nie zamierzasz ich teraz obejrzeć? – zapytał, mając nadzieję, by dostać dvd Stylesa lub laptop, by móc pominąć tę część.

-Nie, obejrzę je później. Teraz chcę spędzić czas z Logan, nie widziałem jej przez tydzień. – powiedział, a następnie podszedł do małej z Tomlinsonem, idącym za nim.

Logan przechodziła z rąk do rąk między wszystkich sześciu dorosłych, aż nadszedł czas, by iść i Louis po prostu wiedział, że Harry zamierza obejrzeć ten cały film tak czy inaczej, postanowił to zignorować i gdy pocałował Logan na dobranoc, zastanawiał się, czy Harry już to oglądał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	13. Let’s paint the picture of the perfect place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

Harry wziął prysznic po tym jak Liam poszedł do domu, a następnie usiadł na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach próbując odtworzyć film szybciej, ale skończyło się na oczekiwaniu na załadowanie, bębniąc palcami o swoje kolana. Natychmiast wcisnął play niecierpliwie czekając na rozpoczęcie i prawie zapomniał jak się oddycha, kiedy się zaczęło. Wszystko, co mógł zobaczyć to korytarz, jak przypuszczał mieszkania, gdzie mieszkali i twarz Nialla mówiąca do Eleanor, która miała aparat, aby być cicho. Zauważył datę i godzinę w prawym dolnym rogu jako styczeń trzeciego, 2010 o 18.40 uświadamiając sobie, że Louis był nadal w ciąży o tym czasie. Jego oczy zaczęły wypełniać się łzami, gdy tylko zobaczył chłopaka w zaawansowanej ciąży, ubranego w ogromny sweter, spodnie dresowe i beanie, która zakrywała część jego głowy, stojącego obok kanapy, przechodzącego z małymi dziecięcymi bucikami Zayna, który próbował przekonać szatyna, by poszedł krok naprzód i dowiedział się płci dziecka, bo wszystkie białe ubrania były ohydne i w ogóle niewesołe i czy naprawdę tego oczekiwał, by były białe.

Harry naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Louis powiedział, że wyglądał ohydnie, gdy na niego patrzył jaki był wspaniały i miał ten blask, że Harry natychmiast zakochał się w nim i sprawił, że poczuł ból w swojej klatce piersiowej, wiedząc jak bardzo mu tego brakowało. Dotknął kciukiem ekranu, gdzie był brzuch Louisa, gdy owinął ręce wokół siebie, jego ręka wyglądała na malutką w porównaniu do dobrze zaokrąglonego brzucha.

-Jestem poważny Louis! Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu pójść i dowiedzieć się czego się spodziewasz? Te ubrania są ohydnego koloru i jak mam wiedzieć jakiego koloru mam kupić nowe ubranka, jeśli nie wiem czy to chłopiec czy dziewczynka? Nie chcę żeby dziecko miało tylko białe ubrania. – jęknął Zayn, ciągnąc ramię Louisa, brudząc maleńkie śpioszki, które właśnie składał.

-Zayn… Przeszedłeś już przez to pięć miesięcy temu bez tej wiedzy, jeden więcej jest niczym i pobrudziłeś to! Czy ty wiesz jak trudno jest to złożyć? – jęknął Louis, opierając śpioszki na brzuchu, aby ponownie je złożyć.

-Nie… Ty mnie zmusiłeś, powiedziałem ci, że doktor Lane mogłaby mi tylko powiedzieć, ale ty jej nawet nie pozwoliłeś. Louis, ja muszę wiedzieć lub umrę. Proszę! – męczył Malik, powodując uśmiech Harry’ego w sposób jaki Louis przewrócił oczami i nacisk w niewiedzy Mulata.

-Nie, będziemy czekać, aż dziecko się… El, co ty robisz? – zapytał, patrząc prosto w kamerę.

-Nic, wracaj do składania ubranek dla maluszka. Masz jeszcze kilka i Zayn w ogóle nie pomaga. – zachichotała wraz z Niallem.

-Pomagam, złożyłem dwa.  – wyszczerzył się Zayn.

-Złożyłeś dwa ze stosu jedenastu. – stwierdził Niall.

-Serio to nagrywasz? Eleanor Jane Calder wyglądam jak wieloryb, przestań!  - zawołał Louis, rzucając w nią poduszką.

-Au! Okej, przestanę ty zrzędo. – powiedziała El, zanim pociemniał ekran.

Harry czekał aż ekran zaświeci się ponownie skupiając się na twarzy Zayna i Loczek uśmiechnął się bardziej, gdy zorientował się gdzie byli i co to oznaczało, ale jego uśmiech zgasł, przypominając sobie, gdzie on był i w jakich okolicznościach.

-Cześć Logan, to twój ulubiony wujek Zayn. Dzisiaj czternastego lutego 2010 i jest kolo południa, jesteś dokładnie o jedenaście godzin starsza, dziecko. Wszystkiego najlepszego cukiereczku! Pozdrów swojego tatusia. – Zayn uśmiechnął się, obracając kamerę wokół, na zmęczonego Louisa ubranego w jasnoniebieską koszulę szpitalną z bałaganem we włosach, ukrywając małą w zawiniątku, beżowych kocu.

Harry uśmiechnął się pozwalając opaść łzom, gdy Louis podniósł ją nieco i pocałował, sprawiając, że wypuściła maleńki uroczy pisk, a potem zobaczył małe ramionka wystające z kocyka spoczywające na piersi chłopaka, a następnie poruszył się trochę, zanim Louis ją złapał i pocałował, uśmiechając się do niej. Harry usiadł i wydał z siebie zduszony szloch, kiedy Louis przesunął ją tak, że jej twarz była przy kamerze, odsłaniając małą piękną twarz z najsłodszym noskiem, miała zamknięte oczy, ale mógł zobaczyć jej malutkie rzęsy wachlujące nad jej pulchnymi policzkami. Louis miał największy uśmiech, gdy pomachał jej rączką do kamery.

-Powiedz cześć kochanie. – wyszeptał Louis patrząc w kamerę, ale szybko skupił się na niej, gdy zaczęła marudzić, piszcząc, kiedy Tomlinson zaczął ją kołysać z boku na bok mamrocząc słowa, których Harry nie mógł zrozumieć zbyt dobrze.

-To było twoje pierwsze video w historii, w łonie ojca i płakałaś, teraz powiedz cześć do wujka Nialla i cioci Eleanor. – Zayn uśmiechnął się przesuwając kamerę do nich, gdy pomachali trzymając kubek, kiedy zaczął znowu nagrywać Louisa, zauważając jak patrzył na nią z miłością i uwielbieniem, dopóki Zayn się nie pożegnał i ekran zrobił się znowu czarny.

-Jest luty, szesnastego 2010 i 15.47 po południu  i zobacz, kto ma być przyjęty do domu po raz pierwszy. – Harry usłyszał głos Malika, skupiając kamerę na Louisie i Logan, dopóki nie usłyszeli głośnego huku i zobaczyli Nialla wychodzącego z mieszkania, otrzepującego ręce, a potem Eleanor idącą do nich, biorącą różową torbę, którą trzymała dla niego.

-Witaj w domu, Logan. – powiedział Louis, jak Eleanor otworzyła  drzwi, zatrzymując się w połowie.

-Niall, wyczyściłeś cały dom? – zapytał szatyn, lekko rozglądając się.

-Tak… zajęło mi to cały dzień, nie było mowy, by przyprowadzić naszą księżniczkę do bałaganu w mieszkaniu. – Niall uśmiechnął się, chwytając rękę Logan, machając nią wokół.

Harry obserwował, gdy oprowadzili ją po ich mieszkaniu, zanim dotarli do pokoju Louisa i powoli umieścił ją na łóżeczku, zobaczył następne video kiedy rodzina chłopaka jak Zayn, Niall i Eleanor odwiedzili ich, chcąc się z nią spotkać i nie mógł nic poradzić, ale poczuł dziurę w klatce, wiedząc, że jego rodzina i Liama byli jedynymi, których brakowało, jedyni, którzy przegapili ten wyjątkowy dzień. Mógł zobaczyć  płaczącą Jay, kiedy zobaczyła małą i trzymała ją po raz pierwszy, zapoznając z Markiem i zgodnie z datą Harry nadal tkwił w tym miejscu, żałując, że był martwy przez każdy kolejny dzień.

Zaśmiał się, gdy Louis próbował zmienić jej pieluszkę, robiąc słodką minę, która miała być obrzydzeniem, ale nie mógł jej ściągnąć, nie, kiedy wszystko co widział na jego twarzy to miłość do niej. Nie zauważył Zayna, który wszystko nagrywał na kamerę, dopóki nie skończył i spojrzał w górę, gdy podniósł ją i zawinął w różowy koc wokół jej malutkiego ciała.

-Chodź kolego, daj mojej córce trochę godności, zmieniam jej pieluchę. – Louis zmarszczył brwi, starając się nie śmiać.

-To musi być udokumentowane Louis, zamierzam jej to pokazać w dniu jej ślubu. Jeśli tata jej nie zawstydzi, wujek Zayn to zrobi. – Malik zachichotał, potrząsając trochę kamerą.

-Uh, tutaj, możesz ją potrzymać, bym mógł wziąć prysznic? Och Boże, nadal mam do zrobienia pracę domową. – westchnął, całując jej czoło, a następnie podszedł do swojego łóżka, aby wziąć nowe, czyste ubrania.

-Pewnie Lou, myślałem, że już skończyłeś. – powiedział Mulat, trzymając ją mocniej, przybliżając kamerę bliżej jej twarzy, gdzie Harry mógł zobaczyć wszystkie jej rysy i ślinę, z jej maleńkich, wydętych warg.

-Robiłem to, ale była pora jej karmienia i wiesz jak jest. – odpowiedział Louis, wyłączając ekran i odwracając jej głowę w stronę, gdzie jego głos dochodził, ułatwiając, by Harry mógł zobaczyć jej śliczne zielone/niebieskie oczy, które tak bardzo kochał, patrząc w sumie na nic konkretnego. Miała na sobie wełniany kapelusz i ślina schodziła po bokach ust, kiedy zobaczył Zayna, całującego ją w policzek, zanim ekran znowu zrobił się czarny.

Harry stracił poczucie czasu oglądając cały film, czując jak łzy spływają po jego twarzy, gdy Logan powiedziała swoje pierwsze słowo, jakim było _tata_ , kiedy Louis ją karmił i rozpłakał się, jej pierwsze urodziny, gdzie zniszczyła wisienkę na torcie, rozmazując nią twarz Zayna, gdy go złapała. Jej pierwsze kroki w salonie z Louisem, Niallem i Eleanor dopingującymi ją, podczas gdy Zayn wszystko nagrywał, jak zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do Louisa, a potem zaczęła płakać spadając z powrotem na pupę, sprawiając, że Louis wystrzelił ze swego miejsca na kanapie, aby ją podnieść  i pocieszyć. Zamiast czuć się lepiej po oglądaniu, poczuł się bardziej pusty niż kiedykolwiek i wiedząc jak bardzo dużo przegapił i nie mógł i nigdy nie będzie w stanie cofnąć się w czasie i naprawić to wszystko i być z nimi jak w prawdziwej rodzinie, wyłączył laptopa i poszedł do łóżka, po tym jak przeszedł obok zdjęć Logan, decydując się na kupno nowych ramek.

Obudził się następnego dnia, gdy jego telefon głośno dzwonił tuż przy jego uchu i jęknął z irytacją, podnosząc go, ignorując kto dzwonił, ponieważ jego wzrok był jeszcze rozmyty, kiedy Gemma zaczęła krzyczeć przy jego uchu.

-Gemma zamknij się! – jęknął.

-Nie, ty się zamknij! Czy to prawda, że Louis wraca z moją siostrzenicą na jej urodziny i czy to prawda, że masz zamiar przeprowadzić się do Australii? – zapytała Gemma.

-Planowałem, ale już nie i tak, robimy jej tam przyjęcie urodzinowe. Kto ci powiedział? – mówił Harry, próbując otworzyć oczy ponownie, osłaniając je przed jasnym światłem słonecznym.

-Okej, dobrze, myślałam, że będę musiała tam pojechać i rozpakować wszystkie twoje rzeczy, starając się wbić ci jakiś sens. Liam powiedział mi… O mój Boże, nie mogę się doczekać, by ją poznać! Jak było wczoraj, słyszałam, że masz chłopaka. Co z Louisem? – spytała.

-Wczoraj było świetnie, mam obrazek od Logan i Louis dał mi niemowlęce zdjęcia i film, kiedy była dzieckiem. Mam chłopaka, ale nie jestem pewien, czy chcę żebyście go jeszcze poznali. Co z Louisem, co? – zapytał Loczek, starając się grać tak, jakby nie wiedział, o czym mówiła.

-Szkoda, że nie było mnie tam, aby świętować twoje urodziny z tobą i myślałam, że chcesz uzyskać jego przebaczenie i walczyć o niego, wiem, że wciąż go kochasz, Haz. –westchnęła.

-Nie martw się, to nie będą moje ostatnie urodziny, nadal mam jeszcze parę. Pocałowałem go tydzień temu, a on uderzył mnie i pomyślałem, że lepiej zostawić rzeczy takimi, jakie są, zgodziliśmy się wychowywać Logan zeszłej nocy. To najlepsze, co mogę mieć. – wyjaśnił Styles, odwracając się na łóżku, aby poczuć się bardziej komfortowo.

-Ale kochasz go, ty idioto. – argumentowała siostra Loczka.

-To już nie ma znaczenia Gems, Będę przy nim i sprawię, by zadziałało to dla Logan. Louis i ja nigdy nie mieliśmy być razem i nie będziemy, nie kocha mnie już i to wszystko moja wina, ponieważ spieprzyłem każdą rzecz. To jest najlepsze, Gemma. – usiadł, przecierając oczy.

-Więc wasza dwójka zamierza spędzić resztę swojego życia przenosząc ją z jednego domu do drugiego, jeśli chcesz spędzić z nią czas, zamiast wychowywać ją w odpowiednim domu z obojgiem jej rodziców? To nie jest sposób, aby wychować dziecko Harry i ty i ja wiemy o tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, jak to jest. – argumentowała Gemma.

 -Cóż, co chcesz żebym zrobił? Wiem lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny jak to jest być przekazywanym dookoła, ale nic nie mogę zrobić. Louis mnie nie kocha i nigdy nie będzie chciał być ze mną, nieważne co, nie mogę go zmusić. – Zielonooki podniósł głos odrobinę, pamiętając swojego biologicznego ojca, którego nie widział odkąd miał piętnaście lat i był powodem jego strachu, że zrujnował jego i Louisa życie.

-Walcz o nich! To jest to, co musisz zrobić, na litość boską. – krzyknęła.

-On mnie nie kocha, nie mogę go zmusić do kochania mnie i bycia ze mną… nie znowu, Gemma. – Harry próbował nie płakać, połykają gulę, która powstała w jego gardle.

-Przykro mi, Haz…

-Nie, to wszystko moja wina i zasłużyłem na to.

-Musimy pogadać, gdy tu przyjedziecie. Muszę iść i kocham cię okej, zawsze o tym pamiętaj.

-Też cię kocham, Gems. – powiedział Harry, a następnie rozłączył się, nie robiąc nic na łóżku.

Leżał, chcąc zobaczyć ich ponownie i uśmiechnął się, sięgając po telefon próbując kupić bilety i jeśli nie mogliby z nim iść, wtedy po prostu je zachowa i odda je swojemu asystentowi, gdy skończył, zdecydował się zadzwonić do Louisa i zapytać go, dziękując Bogom, że uratowali jego kontakty i osobisty rzeczy i informacje.

-Louis, tu Harry. – uśmiechnął się słysząc jego głos, szczekanie Jaskiera i Logan śpiewającą w tle.

-Myślałem, że zgubiłeś mój numer. – powiedział szatyn, próbując załadować suszarkę z prześcieradłami, które Logan zabarwiła kredkami.

-Byli w stanie uratować moje kontakty. Zastanawiałem się czy mógłbym wziąć Logan do zoo, wiem, że będzie tłoczno, ale myślę, że uda nam się jej nie stracić. – powiedział, mając nadzieję na tak.

-Kiedy mówisz nam, kogo to dotyczy, kto jeszcze idzie?- zapytał Tomlinson, wystraszony na pomysł, że Drew będzie blisko niej.

-Ty i ja, chcę zabrać was oboje. – odpowiedział szybko Styles.

-Och okej. O której godzinie i kupimy tam bilety? – zapytał Louis, wyobrażając sobie długą kolejkę, by się tam dostać.

-Przyjadę po was o pierwszej i w zasadzie mam je.

-Okej, widzimy się o pierwszej. Pa.

-Pa.

Harry szybko wstał zauważając, że była już jedenasta i pobiegł wziąć prysznic, zanim zjadł coś lekkiego i podczas, gdy czekał, by ich zabrać, zabrał ramki ze zdjęciami, które miał w kartonie gotowe do rozpakowania i umieścił je z powrotem na ścianach. Louis i Logan w sumie już czekali, kiedy natychmiast wziął ją w ramiona, gdy tylko na nią spojrzał, gdy Louis miał jej torbę i fotelik. Jazda samochodem była wypełniona mówieniem Logan o czymkolwiek, co przykuło jej uwagę i Harry odpowiadając na jej pytania tak najlepiej jak tylko potrafił, czuł wzrok Louisa cały czas na sobie. Tak szybko jak wysiadła z samochodu, złapała rękę Louisa w swoją prawą i Harry’ego w lewą, idąc w kierunku wejścia, podskakując z podniecenia, uśmiechając się szeroko do pracownika, który odwzajemnił uśmiech, jak Harry podał jej kod biletów.

-Wow, tu jest naprawdę tłoczno. – Louis rozejrzał się, zacieśniając uchwyt na ręce córki.

-Tatusiu, chcę zobaczyć rybki. – Logan wydęła wargi do nich.

-Są w akwarium. W porządku, Louis? – zapytał Loczek, rozglądając się nerwowo.

-Tak, w porządku, powinniśmy iść. – Louis ruszył, widząc ludzi, gruchających do Logan, a potem szeroko uśmiechający się do niego i Harry’ego.

Zaczął czuć to dziwne uczucie w brzuchu, uświadamiając sobie, że oni myśleli, że byli po prostu szczęśliwą rodziną, dwojgiem szczęśliwych rodziców zabierających swoją córkę do zoo, gdy piszczała wskazując na różne rybki pływające wokół. Widział Stylesa, schylającego się do niej, mówiącego jej nazwy różnych ryb i zachichotał, kiedy przycisnęła twarz do szyby kładąc dłoń na nią, pytając Harry’ego czy mają iść gdzieś do łóżka na noc i gdzie idą, jeśli muszą na nocnik. W połowie zoo zaczęła jęczeć, że jest głodna, póki Loczek nie zaproponował, że kupi jedzenie dla całej trójki i Louis został, siedząc przy stole piknikowym z małą, aby trzymać miejsca. Mógł zobaczyć Harolda, czekającego w kolejce, nie zauważając wygłodniałego spojrzenia starszego mężczyzny z drugiej strony terenu piknikowego, dopóki koło niego nie stanął.

-Cześć piękny. – powiedział przerażający starszy mężczyzna, pochylając się do Louisa, gdy wycofał się, trzymając bliżej Logan, osłaniając ją od tego człowieka.

-Uhh… cześć. – mruknął szatyn, rozglądając się na Stylesa, który zniknął.

-To twoje dziecko? Jest piękna. – uśmiechnął się, na co Louis poczuł się bardzo niewygodnie, czując, jak Logan chwyciła jego płaszcz.

-Jeśli będziesz wychodził.. – Louis próbował wstać z Logan, by znaleźć Loczka i zamarł, gdy mężczyzna chwycił go za ramię, by go zatrzymać.

-Wychodził już? Dlaczego? Myślałem, że moglibyśmy się trochę zabawić, bardzo trudno znaleźć ślicznego chłopaka jak ty tutaj z zaokrągleniami jak twoje. Ona może być uciążliwa, ale możemy ją gdzieś zostawić. – wyszeptał do ucha chłopaka, gdy zamknął oczy, ale szybko je otworzył, kiedy usłyszał Logan zaczynającą płakać w jego ramionach, już miał powiedzieć facetowi, by się odpieprzył, kiedy usłyszał niski i grożący głos Harolda.

-Wyświadcz mi przysługę i zabierz swoje brudne ręce z dala od niego. – warknął Loczek, kładąc torbę i trzy napoje na stole.

-On nie jest twój, pilnuj swojego nosa dzieciaku. – splunął mężczyzna.

-To mój mąż o którym mówisz i nasza córka. Teraz weź swoje obrzydliwe ręce od niego i tak mi dopomóż Bóg, że będziesz żałować, że nie jesteś martwy, gdy z tobą skończę. – zagroził Harry, dając mu mordercze spojrzenia, gotowy by zabić w każdej chwili, coś, przez co Louis bał się, ale teraz okazało się to pocieszające.

Tomlinson jęknął, gdy zimne dłonie mężczyzny zostały zastąpione ciepłymi dłońmi Harry’ego, stojącego przed nim, osłaniającego ich przed spojrzeniem człowieka, a następnie poczuł rękę wokół jego talii i ciepłe usta na lewej skroni, czując się bezpiecznym. Harry spojrzał na faceta, wymieniając kilka nie tak przyjaznych słów, zanim nie odszedł z grymasem na twarzy i jak tylko zniknął, Harry odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Louisa i Logan.

-Louis, dobrze się czujesz? Jest w porządku, kochanie, już go nie ma. Widzisz? Chodź coś zjeść… tatuś ma dla ciebie i tatusia Louisa hot dogi. Są pyszne, mniam!  - Harry robił głupie miny, dotykając swojego brzucha, by powstrzymać ją od płaczu.

-Cz-czuję się dobrze, chodź kochanie, jedzmy. – wymamrotał niebieskooki, idąc za Loczkiem do innego stołu, wciąż przestraszony, gdzie usiadł, a Logan umieścił między nimi,

-Przepraszam, gdybym wiedział, że to się zdarzy, ja.. – zaczął Harry.

-Nie wiedziałeś, nie martw się o to, mam się dobrze. – przerwał Louis.

-Ale ja..

-Harry! Twoje jedzenie stygnie. – przerwał Tomlinson, kończąc rozmowę.

Harry skinął głową i zaczął rozdawać im jedzenie i napoje, uśmiechając się, kiedy otworzył papier pakowy, aby ułatwić Logan jedzenie, wiedząc jak bardzo mógłby być brudny. Louis uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył go, chwytającego serwetkę, delikatnie wycierając jej nos, a następnie kciukiem ocierając łzy z jej policzków, gdy dostała czkawki, która szybko przeszła. Harry zaczął jeść swoje jedzenie w kompletnej ciszy, gdy upewnił się, że wszystko było ustawione, a ona nie będzie niczego wylewać, zapatrzył się na coś i Louis nie mógł tego zobaczyć i złamał się, pomagając ich córce wytrzeć obszar wokół jej ust od keczupu i musztardy. Chwycił powoli swój napój i prawie zakrztusił się, wiedząc co to było i spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Harry’ego, patrzącego na niego ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy, gdy Logan żuła jedzenie, podnosząc brwi.

-Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał zielonooki.

-T-tak. – urwał, uśmiechając się do Logan i chichocząc, kiedy posłała mu uśmiech, zamykając oczy a następnie je otwierając.

-Och okej, myślałem, że nie lubisz napoju, który ci przyniosłem, mam nadzieję, że to wciąż twój ulubiony. – Harry posłał mu smutny uśmiech, po czym sięgnął do własnego napoju, spoglądając gdzie indziej.

-Mango ananas wciąż jest moim ulubionym. – powiedział Louis, próbując dowiedzieć się co było nie tak z nim, zachowywał się dziwnie, odkąd ten człowiek poszedł i pomyślał, że po prostu zapyta o to później.

-Tatusiu Lou, wody! – zażądała Logan, ciągnąc go za rękaw i szybko dodając proszę i dziękuję, po tym jak Louis na nią spojrzał.

Zjedli resztę jedzenia w milczeniu i tak szybko, jak skończyli, Louis zabrał Logan do rodzinnej łazienki w sam raz po wypiciu zbyt dużej ilości soku jabłkowego i truskawkowego Harry’ego, gdy upiła łyk, żeby go spróbować i okazało się, że prawie połowę wypiła, kiedy trzymała słomkę do picia. Gdy skończyli i umyli swoje ręce, wyszli z łazienki z Louisem rozglądającym się za Harrym, aż znalazł go rozmawiającego z ochroniarzem, uśmiechnął się, potrząsając ręką i idąc w ich kierunku, zastanawiał się dlaczego Harry z nim rozmawiał i przypomniał sobie o tym człowieku.

-Coś nie tak? – zapytał Louis, przesuwając Logan na swoim lewym biodrze, która była zabawiana poprzez ciągnięcie liści z drzewa za nimi, obserwując jak spadną na ziemię, zanim zrobią to ponownie.

-Nie, wszystko w porządku. Chcecie zobaczyć tygrysy? – zapytał Harry, patrząc na trasy, które zrobił w swoim telefonie.

-Naprawdę nie mieliśmy właściwej rozmowy przez prawie sześć lat, ale znam to spojrzenie. Co jest? – nalegał Louis, czekając na Harry’ego, by zaczął mówić.

-Nic złego, Louis. Robaczku, idziemy zobaczyć tygrysy, jesteś podekscytowana? – Harry rozpromienił się, biorąc ją od Tomlinsona.

-Mhm, mogę je pogłaskać tak jak Jaskiera? – zapytała, podskakując w górę i dół, w jego ramionach.

-Obawiam się, że nie możemy słodziaczku, nie możemy ich głaskać, ale możemy je oglądać. – Harry uśmiechnął się, całując ją w policzek.

Resztę drogi Harry unikał pytań Louisa jak ognia, dopóki nie dostał się na terytorium tygrysa, gdzie Logan szybko przesunęła się w kierunku podłogi do sufitu okna, tuląc twarz do niej. Oboje pochylili się obok niej, wskazując na różne tygrysy, dopóki jeden z nich podszedł zbyt blisko do okna z ciekawości i Logan szybko odwróciła się do Louisa, próbując wczołgać się na jego kolana, aby schować się przed tygrysem, gdy oboje rodziców próbowało ją namówić.

-Czy ona też się ich boi? – powiedział Louis, odwracając głowę, aby zobaczyć Davida, patrzącego na nich z lekkim uśmiechem, podczas gdy Brian miał Alexa w ramionach, całując go w czoło i pocierając plecy.

-Cześć, tak… nie oczekiwała, że będą tak blisko. – zachichotał szatyn.

-Ani Alex. Jak się masz? Witaj. – David uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego i Logan.

-Dobrze, a ty?

-Świetnie!

-Cześć, miło cię znowu widzieć. – Styles uśmiechnął się, potrząsając rękę wtedy, gdy Brian do nich podszedł.

-Oni naprawdę ich nie lubią. – westchnął Brian, przebiegając palcami przez blond włosy Alexa, podczas gdy Louis dał Logan Loczkowi.

-Mieliśmy zamiar udać się do raju motyli, chcecie się przyłączyć? – zapytał David i Harry spojrzał na Louisa, czekając na potwierdzenie.

-Z przyjemnością. – uśmiechnął się Tomlinson.

Gdy tam byli Logan i Alex szybko pobiegli obejrzeć je bliżej, trzymając ręce Harry’ego i Briana biegnących po tym, jak przestali krzyczeć, by się zatrzymali, podczas gdy Louis zdecydował się zostać z Davidem, usiedli na ławeczce, gdy Louis uświadomił sobie jak bardzo był już zmęczony spacerem.

-Oni są tacy podekscytowani. – David zaśmiał się, oglądając ich biegających.

-Wyglądają na bardziej podekscytowanych. – powiedział Louis, wskazując na Harry’ego i Briana.

-Tak… Cieszę się, że jest w pobliżu. – powiedział znikąd David, zaskakując Louisa.

-Czy wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, odwracając się do niego.

-Tak tak… To te rzeczy, które się stały, ale teraz to przeszłość. Teraz jest dobrze. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, ty i Harry młodo wzięliście ślub? – spytał.

-Och… nie, nie jesteśmy małżeństwem lub chodzimy na randki, po prostu mamy razem dziecko. – odpowiedział Tomlinson.

-Myśleliśmy, że wzięliście ślub,, domyśleliśmy się poprzez sposób w jaki on patrzy na ciebie za każdym razem i widzę, że jest wspaniałym ojcem. – David wskazał na Harry’ego, Louis szybko odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć go dmuchającego maliny na brzuszku Logan, a potem przesunął ją, atakując jej policzki, a ona śmiała się i ciągnęła go za włosy, ale to w ogóle nie wpłynęło na Harolda.

-On po prostu spotkał ją dwa tygodnie temu . –wypalił Lou, nie wiedząc dlaczego.

-Naprawdę? W ogóle na to nie wygląda… A co się stało miedzy wami w przeszłości, pewnie musiało być dla ciebie trudne. Bycie samotnym rodzicem jest trudne, zwłaszcza, gdy jesteś w ciąży. – David przygryzł dolną wargę.

-Nie byłeś wtedy z Brianem? – zapytał niebieskooki.

-Nie. Brian był okropny, kiedy dowiedział się, że jestem w ciąży i zaprzeczył, by Alex był jego synem i nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego, zostawił mnie, nawet po tym jak Alex się urodził, odmawiał, gdy miał go trzymać, dopóki go nie zobaczył i pokochał. To zajęło mu trochę czasu, aby przyzwyczaić się do bycia ojcem, dlatego mówię ci, że to wygląda jakby on znał ją całe życie, a nie dwa tygodnie. – David uśmiechnął się lekko.

Louis uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Loczka raz jeszcze, trzymającego rękę Logan, rozmawiając z jednym z pracowników, zanim ich wpuścił, zamykając drzwi, obserwował jej szczęśliwą twarz, kiedy motyl wylądowały na czubku jej nosa, był tam kilka sekund, a potem odleciał, zostawiając ją chichoczącą. Jego uśmiech powiększył się, kiedy Harry pochylił się do jej poziomu, uśmiechając się i gruchając, i całując jej nos, a potem czoło, złapał się za policzek i uśmiechnął, kiedy Logan pocałowała go, owijając ramiona wokół jego szyi.

Harry mógł ją odrzucić w chwili, gdy dowiedział się, że istnieje i szczerze mówiąc, to mogłoby zaboleć go bardziej niż to, przez co przeszedł przez niego, ale zamiast tego, spojrzał na nią i już w zasadzie wiedział, że ją kochał, w ogóle o niej nie wiedząc, kochał ją bezwarunkowo, mimo że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z nią i wiedział, że mógłby ją kochać na zawsze i zrobić dla niej wszystko tak jak on mógł, Harry także oddałby swoje życie za nią, by mogła być bezpieczna i szczęśliwa. Nie zauważył, gdy stali przed nim, aż Logan rzuciła się na niego, próbując owinąć ramiona wokół jego brzucha, gdy Harry spojrzał na nich z sympatią, podniósł ją i natychmiast objęła go, całując jego szyję.

-Och, prawie zapomniałem. Harry i ja robimy jej przyjecie urodzinowe w Doncaster piętnastego, tego miesiąca i zastanawialiśmy się, czy zechcielibyście przyjść. Wiem, że to jest w Doncaster, ale naprawdę byłoby nam bardzo miło, gdybyście przyszli. – Louis spojrzał na Davida i Briana z małym uśmiechem.

-Oczywiście, że przyjdziemy. – Brian uśmiechnął się, po cichej dyskusji z Davidem.

-To świetnie! Moglibyście dać mi swoje numery, abym dał wam wskazówki? – zapytał szatyn, wpisując numer  Davidowi i Brianowi. – Harry, nie zamierzasz dać im swojego numeru? – mruknął Louis, więc tylko Harry mógł go usłyszeć.

-Tak. – Styles uśmiechnął się, dając im swój numer.

-Zadzwońcie do nas, gdy zaczniecie ruszać a my damy wam wskazówki. – powiedział Tomlinson, wręczając im swoje telefony z powrotem.

-Okej, dzięki za zaproszenie. – uśmiechnął się Brian.

Kontynuowali spacer widząc różne zwierzęta aż Logan zasnęła w ramionach Louisa i w tym samym czasie Brian i David odeszli, tak szybko jak byli w samochodzie, Harry szybko wziął ich z powrotem do domu, milcząc przez całą drogę. Dopiero, gdy Harry wyszedł z pokoju Logan, mówiąc krótkie _pa_ do Louisa,  kiedy zdecydował się, że miał już dość i fizycznie zablokował Harry’ego przed otwarciem drzwi, gdy próbował wyjść.

-Nie wyjdziesz stąd, dopóki nie powiesz mi, co się stało. – nalegał Tomlinson, klepiąc ręce Loczka z dala od drzwi, kiedy próbował otworzyć drzwi.

-Nic się nie stało, Louis muszę iść. – Harry z trudem starał się go nie dotknąć i wystraszyć.

-Nie, nie pójdziesz. Powiedz mi, co się stało, zachowywałeś się dziwnie przez cały dzień. – ponownie nalegał, zabezpieczając drzwi, aby utrzymać go, by nie wyszedł.

-Nic… Czułem się troszkę zmęczony. Naprawdę muszę iść. – Loczek przesunął się, by go odepchnąć od drzwi, ale Louis trzymał je mocniej.

-Nie.

-Jeśli się nie przesuniesz, zacznę cię łaskotać, wciąż znam wszystkie twoje łaskotki. – zagroził Styles.

Louis uniósł brwi na wyzwanie, pewny siebie, że Loczek tego nie zrobi. – Nie wyjdziesz.

Harry przesunął się zbyt szybko dla Louisa i wkrótce miał swoje ręce po jego stronach, łaskocząc chłopaka, Louis próbował go uderzyć wijąc się i pchnął go i zablokował ponownie drzwi, gdy Harry próbował je otworzyć i dokonać ucieczki. Loczek ponownie połaskotał jego boki na co Louis wydał pisk i pchnął go znowu, gdy złapał jego kostkę, poślizgując się, biorąc Harry’ego z nim, gdy próbował powstrzymać upadek.

Louis wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, aby złagodzić cios, ale nie było to konieczne, kiedy wylądował na górze chłopaka, podnosząc głowę, aby spojrzeć w szeroko otwarte zielone oczy Stylesa patrzącego na niego, chcącego, by się przestraszył, ale to się nigdy nie zdarzyło. Louis powoli pochylił się i szybko przycisnął usta do ust Harry’ego, gdy podniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, a następnie pochylił się znowu atakując jego usta, całując go tak mocno, jak tylko mógł, nie chciał aby chociaż centymetr jego ust oddzielił się od jego ust, gdy wplątał palce we włosy Harolda, przyciągając go bliżej.

Harry zareagował niemal natychmiast, całując go z powrotem, owijając jedną rękę wokół jego talii, a drugą przyciągając bliżej jego szyi, oboje wyczuwali, że w pokoju robiło się gorąco, gdy coraz bardziej się całowali. Przesunął ręce z powrotem na plecy Louisa, zanim usiadł na jego biodrach, łapczywie zaostrzając uścisk na nich, pocałunek stał się bardziej mokry i wygłodniały, było tak, dopóki Harry zaczął powoli ciągnąc Louisa na dół za biodra i chłopak jęknął, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co robił i szybko odepchnął go, próbując wstać.

-Prze-przepraszam. Nie chciałem ponownie cię skrzywdzić. Przepraszam. – zająknął się, wstając i biegnąc w kierunku drzwi, zostawiając mieszkanie i Louisa, siedzącego samotnie na podłodze, próbującego złapać oddech, by dowiedzieć się, co do cholery było nie tak z nim.

Pocałował Harry’ego, on odwzajemnił pocałunek i wszystko co wiedział to, że chciał zrobić to ponownie, kiedy dotknął swoich ust, troszkę się uśmiechając.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	14. Sitting in an empty room trying to forget the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

Harry jęknął, gdy usłyszał swój budzik i odwrócił się, wyłączając go tak szybko jak mógł, by zagłuszyć straszne szumy, sprawiły, że pamiętał, co stało się ostatniej nocy I przeklnął się za to, że był taki głupi i niezdolny do kontrolowania siebie, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie spieprzył znowu wszystko. Wstał z lóżka, kierują się wprost pod prysznic i po tym, jak był gotowy, opuścił mieszkanie bez zjedzenia śniadania, ale chodził regularnie po gorącą czekoladę i muffiny, jak zawsze. Kiedy dotarł do swojego studio, Drew już na niego czekał, dając mu całusa, bez względu na to, co Hary zrobił, nie mógł nic poradzić, ale porównał to do pocałunku Louisa, sprawiając, że czuł się winny na to jak bardzo wolał Tomlinsona.

-Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Drew, wyczuwając niepokój Harolda.

-Tak, jestem po prostu zmęczony. Będę pracować na dole. – Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu, idąc w kierunku schodów.

Tak szybko, jak tam się dostał, wyciągnął telefon i przeniósł go do laptopa, by załadować uśmiechnięte zdjęcia Logan, które zrobił dzień wcześniej, uśmiechnął się bardziej, kiedy je zobaczył  i wiedział, które dałby Louisowi jako bardzo spóźniony prezent urodzinowy. Pracował przez jakiś czas, gdy usłyszał kroki, schodzące na dół i wyciągnął szyję, by zobaczyć kto to, mógł zobaczyć dwie osoby w ruchu, a następnie wszedł Drew, a potem Louis trzymający Logan w ramionach i torbę na swoim przedramieniu. Jej nogi i ręce owinięte były wokół Louisa, a jej twarz była w zgięciu szyi, poruszała nogami w kółko, to był jej nawyk, który robiła jak zauważył Harry, gdy była zdenerwowana i przestraszona.

-Harry kochanie, Louis chciałby z tobą porozmawiać. – Drew wymusił uśmiech, wyraźnie nie chcąc go blisko Harry’ego.

-Cześć… mogę z tobą porozmawiać? Na osobności. – powiedział Tomlinson, spoglądając na Harolda, a potem na Drew unosząc brwi, oczekując, że zostawi ich, zrozumiał i zostawił ich, ale przedtem przycisnął usta do ust Harolda, biorąc go z zaskoczenia, gdy Louis przewrócił oczami, skupiając swoją uwagę na Logan, ciągnąc jej sweter niżej z powrotem.

-Robaczku! – Loczek uśmiechnął się tak szybko, jak zniknął Drew.

-On poszedł, kochanie. – wymamrotał szatyn, mając nadzieję, że Harry nie mógł tego usłyszeć, gdy powoli podniosła głowę, rozglądając się, zanim jej oczy nie wylądowały na Stylesie.

-Tatuś! – krzyknęła, rzucając się na zielonookiego, który złapał ją, w sam raz umieszczając na swoich kolanach, tuląc i całując ją.

-Cześć kochanie… dlaczego masz mokre włosy? Brałaś tak wcześnie kąpiel? – zapytał Harry, dając Louisowi nieśmiałe, pytające spojrzenie.

-Tatuś Lou powiedział, że potrzebowałam, tatusiu ja nie potrzebuję kąpieli. – Logan pokręciła głową, ciągnąc koszulę Loczka, aby spojrzeć na jego tatuaże p _taszki_ jak lubiła je nazywać.

-Jaskier na nią nasikał, zrobił niezły bałagan. – Louis wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie.

-Och… przepraszam za to, mogę zabrać go z powrotem, jeśli chcesz. – powiedział Styles, dając Logan długopis i kartkę papieru.

-Jest w porządku, nie martw się o to. – uśmiechnął się Tomlinson.

-Jesteś pewien? – Loczek zapytał ponownie, a potem zwrócił się do małej, szturchając jej pulchny brzuszek, sprawiając skręcanie. – Bo Jaskier jest niegrzecznym chłopcem. – Harry dokuczał jej, że oddychała ciężko i patrzyła na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Tatusiu, on nie jest niegrzeczny, on jest malutki i nie może wytrzymać. – broniła go, podczas rysowania linii na papierze.

-Tak, też jesteś malutka i nie musisz siusiać na tatusia Louisa, prawda? – dokuczał Loczek.

-Nie… tatusiu jestem dużą dziewczynką. – zachichotała i wróciła do rysunku.

-Dobrze, dobrze, jesteś teraz dużą dziewczynką.

-Harry, co do ostatniej nocy… - Louis zarumienił się.

-Przepraszam. – mruknął Harry, zamykając swojego laptopa.

-Nie… to nie było…  to wszystko byłem ja i j-ja nie wiem, po prostu mnie poniosło. – powiedział, czując coś ciężkiego w klatce piersiowej, zdając sobie sprawę, że może Harry’emu było żal, że odwzajemnił pocałunek.

-Więc nie jesteś zły, że cię pocałowałem?

-Dlaczego miałbym być? – Jestem tym, który cię pocałował i nie jesteś zły, co zrobiłem? – zapytał Louis z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Nie, nie jestem… co dziś będziecie robić? – zapytał Harold, przynosząc krzesło dla chłopaka, by usiadł.

-Nic naprawdę… Nadal chcę wiedzieć dlaczego zachowywałeś się wczoraj dziwnie. – powiedział Tomlinson, kładąc torbę Logan na swoich kolanach.

-Byłem po prostu zmęczony. – skłamał, podając Logan drugi arkusz papieru i niebieski mazak.

-Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć, wiesz? Jeśli naprawdę chcemy żeby to zadziałało, musimy się porozumieć. – Louis przesunął się bliżej, oczekując, że zacznie mówić.

-Ja… to był ten facet i to, co próbował zrobić, to była moja wina, ponieważ, jestem tym, który cię tam zabrał, a potem zostawił ciebie i ją, samych. On – on starał się zrobić tobie to, co ja ci zrobiłem. – Harry wyszeptał ostatnie zdanie, spoglądając w dół na córkę i jej dziwne kształty na  papierze.

-Hej… nie-nie mów tak, to nie była twoja wina i to już przeszłość, okej? Nie mówmy o tym. – Louis jąkał się, czując jak guz formował się w jego gardle, gdy próbował go pocieszyć.

-Tatusiu, chcę na dół. – złamała napięcie i strąciła rękę Harolda, a on delikatnie postawił ją na dół i patrzył jak pobiegła do Louisa, pytając go o Jessy, a następnie opadła pod biurkiem, bawiąc się.

Harry odchrząknął i spojrzał ponownie na Louisa. – Mama i Gemma umierają, by się z nią spotkać, zwłaszcza Gemma. – uśmiechnął się.

-Naprawdę? Ja nawet nie… ja nawet nie zacząłem planować jej przyjęcia i wciąż muszę wybrać jej zdjęcia, by im dać. – jęknął, pocierając swoimi dłońmi twarz.

-Pomogę ci, a co do zdjęć… mógłbym je zrobić, jeśli chcesz. – zaproponował Harold.

-Mógłbyś? Jaka jest cena? Potrzebuję sporo, ponieważ chcę dać je twojej rodzinie i tobie, mojej mamie, Zaynowi, Niallowi i Eleanor. Myślisz, że Liam tez chciałby z jedno? Zasadniczo dam im zdjęcia od jej narodzin do czwartego roku życia. – gadał Louis, gdy Harry go słuchał, przybierając mały uśmiech.

-Nie musisz mi płacić, Lou. Masz wystarczająco dosyć zdjęć, ponieważ jestem pewien, że Liam poczuje się opuszczony, jeśli nie dasz mu jednego z tych pięciu i jestem prawie pewien, że Gemma tez chciałaby ich trochę. – powiedział Harry.

-Nie mogę pozwolić, byś zrobił je za darmo. – Louis spojrzał w dół.

-Chcę… jeśli chcesz, możemy je zrobić teraz, więc mogą być gotowe na jej urodziny. – zaproponował Loczek, nieco podekscytowany.

-Teraz? Ale ona nie jest ubrana  w ciuchy, które dla niej mam.

-Idź po nią i spotkamy się na miejscu.

-Tak, okej. – Louis pochylił się do zaskoczonej Logan, która krzyknęła, gdy ją podniósł.

Louis pobiegł do swojego mieszkania, aby ją przebrać i ubrał różową sukienkę i ogarnął włosy tak, że wyglądały bardziej jak fale niż kręcone. Wkładał jej różowe buciki na nogi, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi i pobiegł, by pozwolić wejść Loczkowi.

-Hej… cóż, jesteś najpiękniejszą księżniczką na całym świecie. – Harry uśmiechnął się, składając całusa na jej nosie.

-Swędzi. – było wszystkim, co powiedziała, ciągnąc swoje różowe legginsy, do których zmusił ją Tomlinson.

-Wiesz… nigdy nie zrozumiem dlaczego lub jak tomoże swędzić, Gemma zwykle też na nie narzeka. – Harry spojrzał na Louisa, wskazując na legginsy, gdy Logan rozpaczliwie drapała je, na nogach.

-Uważasz, że powinienem je zdjąć? – zapytał niebieskooki, obserwując ją i siadając na podłodze, by otrzeć jej nogi naprzeciwko Harolda, aby spróbować znaleźć ulgę.

-Tak… spójrz na nią, to jak… nawet nie wiem jak to opisać.  – mruknął Harry, a następnie zdjął je, gdy westchnęła z ulgą.

-Powinniśmy iść. – powiedział szatyn, chwytając jej rzeczy i pozwalając młodszemu, by niósł małą.

Trzydzieści minut później znaleźli się w małym kościele na obrzeżach miasta, które Harry zaproponował, by Louis powinien je zobaczyć, ponieważ to było po prostu piękne i tak szybko, jak tylko Louis wszedł do środka, zakochał się w nim. To nie był duży i fantazyjny kościół jak w miastach, ale mały, wspaniały i domowy. Miał Logan w swoich ramionach, aby powstrzymać ją od zjechania w dół, podczas gdy Harry mówił do kapłana, którego znał już od dwóch lat, odkąd umieścił zdjęcia kościoła w swojej galerii na uczelni. Po tym jak Loczek ich przedstawił, poprowadził Tomlinsona do jednego z pokoi i tak szybko, jak mogli zostawić swoje rzeczy, Louis starał się zatrzymać, by nie spadła z taboretu, na którym umieścił ją Styles.

-Logan, musisz na mnie spojrzeć. – westchnął Loczek, starając się zrobić ostatnie zdjęcie, po tym jak zaczęła kopać i płakać, gdzie Louis musiał ją skarcić, by przestała lub mógłby sprawić, że Harry zabrałby Jaskiera do siebie.

Westchnęła i spojrzała na zewnątrz, gdy Harold natychmiast zrobił jej zdjęcie i to było absolutnie doskonałe, spojrzał na szatyna i skinął głową, dając mu znać, że skończyli. Pokazał starszemu zdjęcia, sprawdzając, które chciał Louis i zapisując rozmiary, a następnie zabrali swoje rzeczy i wyszli z kościoła, dziękując księdzu.

~*~

-Nigdy wcześniej nie planowałem przyjęcia dla dziecka lub jakiejkolwiek imprezy, ale mam zamiar spróbować i ci pomogę. – Harry uśmiechnął się, siadając na kanapie.

Dostali się z powrotem do mieszkania Louisa i chcieli skończyć planowanie przyjęcia i Harry zdecydował się zostać i pomóc, gdy ich córka zabawiała się z Jaskierem, idąc po komandosa, jak tylko weszła do środka i Louis musiał ją wokół gonić, by zmusić ją, aby zdjąć jej szorty, bieliznę i koszulę.

-Mama powiedziała mi, że zaprosi kilka dzieci w jej wieku, które mieszkają w pobliżu, a bliźniaczki zaprosiły swoją klasę, więc będzie mogła bawić się z dziećmi i Alex też tam będzie, nie martw się o dorosłych, to tylko goście. – powiedział szatyn, po tym jak Loczek wyraził swoje myśli i obawy o nią gdyby nie miała dzieci na przyjęciu.

-Dobrze, wtedy… ooch i co do tortu, powinniśmy zamówić go z piekarni, nasze mamy zawsze zamawiają je stamtąd. Zróbmy coś w stylu _Toy Story_ lub _The Amazing World of Gumball_. Będzie zachwycona! – Harry przybrał największy uśmiech, sprawiając, że żołądek Louisa zaczął trzepotać.

-Jakiego rodzaju jedzenie powinniśmy zaserwować? – zapytał niebieskooki, zauważając jak Harold niechętnie i wściekle wpisywał coś na telefonie, kiedy zorientował się, że może pisał do Drew, ale uśmiechnął się na to, co zaraz powiedział.

-Cóż, zgodnie z naszym najlepszym przyjacielem Google powinniśmy zaserwować soczki z kartoników, bo nie robią bałaganu i myślę, że mini kanapki z serem z grilla są doskonałe i dipy. Mój asystent miał je na urodzinach córek i małe szaszłyki owocowe. – powiedział Styles.

-Poszedłeś na urodziny córki swojego asystenta? – zapytał Louis, starając się nie śmiać.

-Zaprosił mnie plus zrobiłem zdjęcia. – Harry bronił się, nieco rumieniąc.

-Potrzebuję wygooglować, by zobaczyć jak je zrobić. – wymamrotał Louis.

-Wiem jak zrobić tęczę z owoców, możemy zrobić truskawki, kantalupy, ananasy, zielone winogrona, jagody i fioletowe winogrona, a potem nałożymy je na drewniane szaszłyki, które są bezpieczne dla dzieci. – powiedział Loczek, biorąc zeszyt od szatyna, by napisać wszystko samemu.

-To brzmi świetnie. Powinniśmy zrobić imprezę w stylu _Toy Story_ i jakąś aktywność i myślę, że Zayn… Zayn i… ja, my… my moglibyśmy pomalować ich twarze. – Louis odwrócił wzrok.

-Ty… ty nie musisz malować, jeśli nie chcesz, założę się, że Gems zrobi to z przyjemnością. – zasugerował szybko zielonooki, wyczuwając napięcie, jakie miał Louis.

-Chcę… i myślisz, że Gemma zechciałaby pomóc?

-Z przyjemnością. – Harry poderwał się, notując mentalnie, by ją o to zapytać.

-Zadzwonię do mojej mamy i poproszę ją, by złożyła zamówienie na tort, a ja będę dwa dni wcześniej, by kupić wszystko do jedzenia i inne rzeczy. - westchnął Tomlinson.

-Nie chcę cię naciskać, żebyś powiedział _tak_ , ale jeśli chcesz możemy tam jechać razem moim samochodem, nie zostawię cię z całymi tymi przygotowaniami samego. Też chcę pomóc. – Harry uśmiechnął się i Louis miał powiedzieć _tak_ , gdy Logan weszła, biegając spanikowana.

-Tatusiu, spójrz co się stało! – z piskiem chwyciła rękę Louisa, ciągnąc go w stronę łazienki.

-Kochanie, co się dzieje? – zapytał Louis, idąc za nią.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie, a jego szczęka opadła, gdy jego wargi zrobiły kształt litery O, patrząc na bałagan i w porę zatrzymując wc, gdy woda wylewała się na podłogę. Puścił jej rękę i tak szybko, jak mógł pobiegł spróbować wyłączyć dopływ wody w toalecie, gdy Harry wszedł, podnosząc Logan za pachy, aby przenieść ją z dala od wody na korytarz, gdy Louis gorączkowo próbował zatrzymać toaletę przed wylewaniem.

-Logan, coś ty zrobiła? – Styles gapił się na dziewczynkę, patrzącą na niego niewinnymi oczami, że Harry mógłby nabrać się na to, że nie miała z tym nic wspólnego.

-Nie lubię kaczki tatusiu, ona poszła papa. – Logan wzruszyła ramionami, szturchając kolano Harolda przez szczeliny w jego spodniach.

-Myślę, że spłukała kaczkę… gumową kaczkę. – poinformował szatyna Loczek, który próbował dowiedzieć się, co robić.

-Ugh, powinienem ją wyrzucić, kiedy miałem szansę. – jęknął Tomlinson, wstając i przypatrując się swoim przemoczonym dżinsom.

-Masz mopa i wiadro? Logan, wróć proszę do salonu z psem i zostań tam. – westchnął Styles.

-W pralni, powinna być też para rękawic. – powiedział, odkładając swoje rękawice.

Gdy Harry wrócił, znalazł Louisa próbującego odetkać toaletę z tłokiem i po kilku próbach, gdy Harry posprzątał podłogę, dał mu okrzyk zwycięstwa i ostrożnie wziął małą żółtą gumową kaczkę i rzucił daleko, spoglądając na Logan, która stała i ssała kciuka, obserwując ich i gdy zobaczyła, że na nią patrzy, uciekła do salonu. Ściągnął rękawice, umył ręce i pobiegł do swojego pokoju, zmieniając spodnie na dresowe i z kolejnym mopem w ręku, by pomóc Harry’emu wytrzeć ją do sucha, a następnie zdezynfekować podłogę.

-Logan? – Louis wszedł do salonu, a za nim Harold i szukali swojej córki, po tym jak skończyli i umyli swoje ręce.

-Przepraszam, przepraszam. – Logan trzymała nogi Louisa, ukrywając twarz w jednej z nich.

-Nie płacz. – mruknął, podnosząc ją, gdy zaczęła głośniej płakać.

-Przepraszam, tatusiu. – jęknęła, przysuwając się do niego.

-Wiem, że jest ci przykro, ale dlaczego spłukałaś to w toalecie? Zabawki nie mogą być spłukiwane, tylko numer jeden i numer dwa są do tego przeznaczone. – wyjaśnił, odciągając ją od swojej szyi, by na nią spojrzeć.

-Nie lubię kaczek, tatusiu. – czknęła.

-Wiem, że nie lubisz, ale to nie znaczy, że jak czegoś nie lubisz, to trzeba to spłukać w toalecie. Proszę, nie rób tego ponownie. Okej?

-Okej. Tatusiu Curly… - ponownie wybuchnęła płaczem, sięgając do Harolda.

-Nie płacz, kochanie. – gruchał Loczek, biorąc ją od szatyna i kładąc jej głowę na swoim ramieniu.

Harry został, dopóki nie skończyli planować i Louis zadzwonił do swojej mamy, pytając czy mogłaby zamówić tort, a następnie zadzwonił do Zayna, podczas gdy Harry zadzwonił do Gemmy z pytaniem czy nie zgodziłaby się na ochotnika do malowania twarzy i natychmiast zgodziła się. Oboje zgodzili się razem jechać do Doncaster w czwartek, aby wszystko przygotować i mieć wystarczająco dużo czasu dla rodziców Louisa, by przyzwyczaili się do Harry’ego ponownie lub by Mark mógł się znowu przyzwyczaić.

Dni mijały szybko i Louis uświadomił sobie, że wysyłał więcej i więcej sms-ów do Harry’ego i czasami chciałby odwiedzić Loczka w pracy, kiedy nie musiał pracować, ignorując lustrowanie Drew za każdym razem, gdy znalazł się zbyt blisko Harry’ego, stwierdzając, że bycie blisko niego nie denerwowało go jak przedtem. Logan powoli opanowała strach do Drew i gdy była częściej wokół Harolda, stawała się wobec Drew zaborcza, szła do Loczka, gdy byli razem i fizycznie go odpychała od Harry’ego, krzycząc _mój!_ za każdym razem, gdy był zbyt blisko jej tatusia, trzymając jego nogi, podczas patrzenia na Drew.

Zayn śmiał się, po tym jak Louis wyraził swoje zaniepokojenie jej zaborczym zachowaniem, gdy była przy Harrym i jak nienawidziła chłopaka Loczka i gdy to powiedział, Zayn zaczął się śmiać i mówił _kiedy ona nie jest zaborcza?_ Jakby to było zupełnie normalnie dla niego i wkrótce po tym, Eleanor wpadła do jego mieszkania, trzymając dwa magazyny, rzucając nimi w Louisa. Jednym z nich był Teen Vogue z nim na okładce, a na drugim był Harry, Logan i on trzymający się za ręce z tego dnia, co byli w zoo. Mówił o tym, jak nikt nie wiedział, że mieli razem wspaniałą córkę, ponieważ nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że należała do nich i jak udało im się ją ukryć, że znali się na tyle dobrze, by mieć dziecko. Zarówno Harry jak i Louis wzruszyli ramionami i tak naprawdę nie obchodziło ich, że wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, że mieli córkę,  dopóki nie będą nękani i to również nie powstrzymywało ich, by czasami ich trójka była razem.

~*~

W czwartkowy ranek postanowili wyjeżdżać, Louis był właściwie spakowany i właśnie czekał na Harry’ego, by je zabrał, Niall, Zayn i Eleanor dojadą w piątkowy ranek, tak jak Liam, który według Loczka był bardzo podekscytowany jej przyjęciem, gdy dowiedział się, że będzie w stylu _Toy Story_. Już wysyłał sms do Davida i Briana, mówiąc im, że wyjeżdża i że może wysłać im wskazówki i zadzwonić, gdyby potrzebowali czegoś, po tym jak mu powiedzieli, że będą w piątkowy wieczór i zostaną w hotelu w pobliżu ich domu.

-Hej, gotowy? – zapytał Styles, gdy Louis otworzył drzwi.

-Tak. Logan wciąż śpi, pozwól mi wziąć nasze torby do twojego samochodu.

-Wezmę je i Jaskiera, więc możesz zakluczyć drzwi. – zielonooki uśmiechnął się, biorąc dwie torby i smycz Jaskiera.

-Jedliście śniadanie?- zapytał Styles, gdy tylko Louis usiadł na siedzeniu pasażera, gdy posadził Logan z tyłu, by było jej wygodnie, a obok niej psa.

-Tak, ale znowu zasnęła. – powiedział Louis.

Wpadli w komfortową ciszę, podtrzymywali rozmowę raz na jakiś czas, dopóki Louis nie zaczął być poirytowany faktem, że Drew dzwonił do Loczka, aż Harry powiedział mu, że prowadzi i że zadzwoni później. Styles zaczynał być głodny, zdecydował się zatrzymać w McDonaldzie po tym, jak wyjechali z Londynu i po tym jak Tomlinson się zgodził, że lepiej, by wzięli coś Logan do jedzenia teraz niż gdy będzie jęczeć, domagając się jedzenia, gdyby się obudziła, jak powiedział Harry’emu, że zawsze tak było, odkąd miała kilka godzin życia, gdy młodszy zaparkował samochód.

-Tatusiu Lou chcę nuggetsy z kurczaka. – ogłosiła głośna Logan, zaskakując Harolda, ale nie Louisa, który był do tego przyzwyczajony.

-O mój Boże! Jak długo nie śpisz? – zapytał Loczek, trzymając rękę na swojej klatce piersiowej i mała mruknęła cicho _nie wiem_ , a następnie przeniosła wzrok na senne oczy psa.

-Przestraszyła mnie. – powiedział Harry do Louisa, wyłączając silnik i odpinając pasy, zatrzymując się, gdy przemówił _czy nie lepiej, jeśli pojedziemy?_ – spytał, a następnie pojechali, gdy Louis pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się.

Gdy dostali swoje jedzenie i szatyn był pewien, że Logan nie będzie niczego wylewać, kontynuowali jazdę, dopóki nie było dwadzieścia minut drogi i Louis mógł poczuć jak nerwowy stał się Harold, chwytając bardziej kierownicę i nie mógł nic poradzić, ale też czuł się zdenerwowany, nawet jeśli miałby błagać swojego ojca, aby był miły dla Loczka dla ich dobra. Zgodził się na to, ale wciąż był zdenerwowany, a fakt, że rodzina Harry’ego tam będzie i poznają małą, nie pomagał w ogóle.

-Będzie dobrze, Harry. – przemówił Louis po chwili, próbując sprawić, by oboje poczuli się lepiej.

-Nie byłem tam przez trzy lata. – wyznał zielonooki, zaskakując niebieskookiego.

-Dlaczego?

-Zbyt wiele wspomnień, nie mogłem sobie z nimi poradzić i po prostu przestałem ich odwiedzać… Nie widziałem mojej rodziny przez rok. – wyjaśnił, sprawiając, że Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był on jedynym, który miał zbyt bolesne wspomnienia, które wystarczały, by także zaprzestał odwiedzin.

-Cóż… czas, aby zbudować nowe. – Louis uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry zaparkował przed ich domami, które nadal wyglądały podobnie.

Wysiedli z samochodu, biorąc Logan i Jaskiera, zostawiając ich torby na później i skierowali się w stronę drzwi Tomlinsona, gdy ten trzymał małą mocniej, a Harry psa, oboje byli gotowi zmierzyć się ze wszystkim i z wszystkimi. Wiedzieli już, że rodzina Harry’ego także na nich czekała i Louis nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, jak oboje to wszystko zostawili i teraz wracają razem z małą dziewczynką i psem. Gdy szatyn miał już zapukać, drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem i Louis znalazł się w pułapce ramion swojej mamy, która natychmiast go przytuliła, próbując nie zgnieść Logan.

-Tęskniłam za tobą, kochanie! O mój Boże spójrzcie na moją wnuczkę! Jesteś większa odkąd widziałam cię ostatni raz, kochanie. – Jay pozwoliła sobie na łzy, gdy chwyciła jej twarz w obie dłonie, całując ją w czoło, a następnie Louisa.

-Nana!-  piszczała Logan.

-Harry! Chodź tutaj, nie widziałam cię od trzech lat. Twoi rodzice i siostra są w środku i nie mogą doczekać się, żeby cię zobaczyć i poznać Logan. – powiedziała Jay, przytulając go w zaskakującym uścisku, gdy go odwzajemnił.

-Powinniśmy wejść. – powiedział Louis i przełknął ślinę, gdy jego mama zaprowadziła ich na podwórko, gdzie wszyscy czekali.

Jak tylko wyszli na zewnątrz, Anne zaczęła płakać, przykładając ręce do piersi, podczas gdy Gemma uśmiechnęła się, starając nie płakać, obserwując ich syna i brata, który wyglądał na znacznie starszego niż ostatnio i małą dziewczynkę, kompletnie inną, którą trzymał Louis. Anne podbiegła do niego, przytulając go, a następnie Gemma i Robin, którzy także mieli ochotę przytulić Logan, nie chcąc jej przestraszyć, podczas gdy Harry uśmiechał się, a następnie spojrzał na Marka, który wyglądał jakby chciał go uderzyć, ale jednocześnie też nie chciał, pamiętając tę noc, gdy patrzył ze swojego okna jak nieprzytomny Styles przeprowadzał się, wyglądając na martwego.

-Och kochanie, tęskniliśmy za tobą. – Anne przytuliła go mocniej, a następnie puściła, całując jego czoło, a następnie Gemma, która lekko uderzyła go w tył głowy, a potem objęła, pocierając jego plecy, kiedy przytulił twarz do jej szyi.

-Tęskniłam, ćwoku.

-Tak, ja też głupku. – Harold uśmiechnął się, pochylając się, by ją pocałować w czoło, ponieważ był od niej wyższy.

-Mój! – Logan przerwała chwilę, sięgając do Harry’ego, ciągnąc go bliżej.

-Czy nie jesteś najwspanialszą dziewczynką. Jestem Anne, Jestem mamą Harry’ego. – Anne uśmiechnęła się, a łzy spływały w dół po jej policzkach.

-Jest w porządku kochanie, ona jest  mamą tatusia, a to jego siostra Gemma a to jego tata Robin. – Louis próbował namówić ją, po tym jak ukryła twarz w zgięciu jego szyi.

-Tęskniłam za tobą, Louis, cieszę się, że jesteś z powrotem. – wymamrotała Anne do Louisa, przytulając go.

-Też za tobą tęskniłem. – Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, starając nie płakać.

-Cześć maleńka, jestem twoją ciocią Gemmą. Harry, ten ćwok jest moim bratem. – uśmiechnęła się, próbując uzyskać lepsze spojrzenie na małą.

-Anne jest twoją babcią jak Nana Jay i Robin jest dziadkiem jak Papa. – Louis potarł jej plecy, dopóki nie spojrzała na nic, a następnie spojrzała na Harry’ego, który wziął ją w ramiona wraz z Jaskierem.

-To moja mama i tata, robaczku. Możesz nazywać ją _Ninna_ i możesz nazywać mojego tatę P _oppy_ , jeśli chcesz. – Harry uśmiechnął się, mrugając do Robina.

-Mogę ją potrzymać? – spytała Anne, patrząc na Louisa, a potem na Harolda.

-Oczywiście. – szatyn uśmiechnął się.

Podał ją Anne i obserwował jak przytuliła jego córkę, jakby nie było jutra, starając się przestać płakać.

-Nie zamierzam płakać, nie zamierzam płakać. – skandowała Gemma, a następnie wybuchnęła płaczem, kiedy Anne dała jej Logan, gdy patrzyła na nią, a potem przytuliła, posyłając Louisowi mokry uśmiech, sięgając, by go także uściskać.

-Miło znowu cię widzieć… tęskniłam. – powiedziała Gemma.

-Też tęskniłem. – Louis owinął ramiona wokół niej.

-Twój tata na ciebie czekał. – wyszeptała, a potem puściła go ku niemu.

Louis skinął głową, dając Robinowi szybki uścisk, następnie podszedł do Marka, szybko owijając ramiona wokół niego, podczas gdy Mark zrobił to samo, stali tam przez chwilę, słuchając chichotania Logan i Anne i Gemmy i głosu swojej matki, która gruchała, a potem Gemmy, argumentującej z Harrym nad jego brzydotą i pięknem Logan. Przesunął swoją głowę, by zobaczyć Harry’ego i Robina idącego w inną stronę podwórka z Harrym trzymającym psa, a następnie rozmawiali, obserwował Robina, który pociągnął Harolda do uścisku i Harry’ego, który rozpaczliwie do niego przylgnął.

-Wszystko w porządku? Jak on cię traktuje i mojego maluszka? – spytał Mark.

-On jest kompletnie inną osobą tato, jest naprawdę dobry dla nas i Logan go uwielbia. – powiedział niebieskooki.

-Wiesz, że szanuję twoją decyzję, ale moment w którym zrobi lub powie coś, co ci się nie spodoba, możesz mi od razu powiedzieć. Niech mnie diabli, jeśli pozwolę mu skrzywdzić cię ponownie. – Mark posłał szatynowi surowe spojrzenie, podczas gdy Louis skinął głową.

-Dziewczynki w szkole? – zapytał, starając się zmienić temat.

-Tak i są bardzo podekscytowane, by zobaczyć was oboje, szczególnie bliźniaczki. Wciąż im nie powiedzieliśmy, że Harry jest ojcem Logan.. to twoje zadanie, jeśli chcesz im powiedzieć. Teraz chodź, chcę przytulić mojego awanturnika. – Mark uśmiechnął się, owijając ręce wokół ramion chłopaka, przybliżając się do niego.

Podeszli do nich, gdy Logan była w ramionach Gemmy, zafascynowana jej długimi, falistymi włosami, próbując zrobić warkocz, ale była to plątanina, ale Gemma nie zawracała sobie tym głowy w ogóle, zajęta rozmową z Anne i Jay o tym, jak była dokładną kopią Harry’ego z wyjątkiem tego, że była piękna, a Harry był tylko Harrym. Gdy wydała z siebie pisk _spójrz Papa, mam szczeniaka!_ Louis zauważył Harry’ego siedzącego z Jaskierem zupełnie samego na skraju wzgórza, patrzącego na nic, jednak wyraz jego twarzy był taki sam, gdy pamiętał bolesne wspomnienia.

-On po prostu potrzebuje kilku minut spokoju. – Robin delikatnie złapał go za ramię, gdy zaczął iść w stronę Loczka.

-Dlaczego, co się stało? – zapytał Tomlinson, a jego oczy migotały między Robinem, a Harrym.

-To naprawdę nie jest moja rola, by ci powiedzieć, on to zrobi, jeśli będzie chciał. – odpowiedział Robin i wrócił do reszty, pozostawiając zdezorientowanego szatyna, stojącego samotnie, zauważając Loczka, który wycierał twarz swoimi rękawami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	15. I could see it in your eyes, but I just didn’t care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

-Powinniśmy wejść do środka, dziewczynki będą tu w każdej chwili. – powiedział Louis, zaskakując Harry’ego, który był zrelaksowany, odkąd go zobaczył.

-Gdzie jest Logan? – zapytał Styles.

-Wewnątrz z naszymi matkami i twoją siostrą, właściwie już jest zakochana w Gemmie, ona też. – szatyn uśmiechnął się, siadając obok Loczka.

-Gemma mówiła o małej ciągle, odkąd się o niej dowiedziała. – zielonooki posłał mały uśmiech chłopakowi.

Niebieskooki obserwował Loczka i zastanawiał się, co to było, że trzymał się z dala od niego i jeśli to było tak poważne jak Robin to sprawił, chciał go o to zapytać, ale zamiast tego zdecydował zachować się to dla siebie, zanim nie zrobi kolejnego kroku. Szli obok siebie, z powrotem do domu, kiedy Gemma zaczęła na nich krzyczeć, aby weszli do środka, wszedł pierwszy, a za nim Harold, gdy został zaatakowany przez cztery ciała przytulone do niego, podczas gdy próbował owinąć swoje ramiona wokół wszystkich czterech sióstr. Kątem oka mógł zobaczyć Loczka podchodzącego do Gemmy i Logan, kiedy pochylił się, sięgając po nią, uśmiechając się, gdy wziął ją w ramiona.

-Tęskniłyśmy za tobą, Lou. – powiedziały Daisy i Phoebe, uśmiechając się do chłopaka.

-Ja też za wami tęskniłem. – Louis uśmiechnął się, całując ich czoło.

-Czy to prawda, Lou? – Lottie szepnęła mu do ucha, podczas gdy obejmowała go.

-Co? – szatyn dał jej zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

-Harry jest ojcem Logan… Nie wiedziałam, że wasza dwójka miała coś wtedy ze sobą wspólnego. – poruszyła brwiami, po czym odwróciła się do niego, widząc, że Loczek kołysał ją z boku na bok, podczas gdy Logan oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i ssała kciuka.

-Nie mieliśmy… to było… to była tylko jedna noc. – Louis skłamał, czując się źle, ale nie chciał, by jego siostra wiedziała prawdę jak pojawiła się Logan.

-Sądząc po tobie w sposób w jaki patrzy na ciebie, nie sądzę, że to była tylko jedna noc dla niego. – wymamrotała Lottie pod nosem, a potem bliźniaczki odsunęły się od niego, podbiegając do Harry’ego, a potem do swoich pokoi, trzymając za rękę Logan i smycz Jaskiera.

-Cieszę się, że jesteś z powrotem, Lou. – Fizz dała mu szybkiego przytulańca.

-Ja też. – uśmiechnął się.

-Synu, położyłem twoje torby w pokoju Lottie, ona zostanie w pokoju z Fizz. – poinformował go Mark.

Louis poczuł jak jego krew zaczęła być zimna w chwili, gdy usłyszał te słowa z ust swojego ojca, otworzył i zamknął usta, starając się znaleźć pretekst, aby nie iść tam ponownie, ponieważ nie był gotowy na to wszystko. Nie był gotowy, aby wrócić do pokoju, gdzie wszystko było naruszone i obraził się, Harry wiedział co się działo, widząc jak decyduje się, by tam nie wracać, ale Louis go ubiegł.

-Tato, nie sądzę, że to sprawiedliwe, by zabierać jej pokój, Logan i ja po prostu pójdziemy do hotelu. – nalegał Tomlinson.

-Nonsens kochanie, zostaniesz w pokoju Lottie. – stwierdziła Jay.

-Mamo… to nie fair wobec Lottie plus ona ma pojedyncze łóżko. – kontynuował Louis.

-Możesz zostać w naszym domu w pokoju Gemmy, ona ma teraz własne mieszkanie i łóżko jest wystarczająco duże dla dwójki. – Anne zaoferowała ogromny uśmiech i pocieszenie jak zawsze.

-J-jesteś pewna? Nie chcę być intruzem. – zapytał nerwowo szatyn.

-Oczywiście, że jestem pewna, z przyjemnością będziemy mieć tam was oboje. – Anna uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

-Okej, dziękuję. – podziękował jej, jak Logan wróciła z bliźniaczkami ciągnącymi smycz i Logan z ustami i czubkiem nosa pokrytymi czekoladą.

-Lepkie, tatusiu nie lubię lepkości. – Logan spojrzała na Louisa, próbując oczyścić się swoimi rękawami.

-Och nie, tylko nie swoimi rękawami, Hunter! Chodź, wyczyścimy to. – Louis wziął ją za rękę, a następnie wyszedł z pokoju w kierunku kuchni, a za nim wszystkie dziewczynki i Robin, zostawiając Harry’ego samego z Markiem.

-Ty i ja musimy porozmawiać, chodź do mojego biura. – wyszedł z pokoju, a za nim Loczek i tak szybko jak młodszy zamknął drzwi, Mark zaczął mówić.

-Nie jestem zadowolony z jego decyzji o twoim byciu z powrotem w jego życiu, ale muszę ją uszanować, wierz mi, kiedy to mówię Harry, gdybym mógł to nigdy nie zobaczyłbyś ich ponownie, ale mój syn jest na tyle dorosły, że podejmuje własne decyzje. Wiesz, że jeśli znów go zranisz lub skrzywdzisz dziewczynkę, tym razem nawet twoi rodzice nie będą w stanie powstrzymać mnie od tego, na co zasługujesz.

-J-ja nigdy ich nie skrzywdzę… nigdy ich ponownie nie skrzywdzę. – wyjąkał Loczek, czując płonący wzrok Marka na sobie.

-Mam nadzieję, że dotrzymasz słowa, ponieważ nie chcę znowu widzieć go płaczącego jak wtedy… to złamało mi serce, kiedy powiedział nam, że był w ciąży i to rozdarło mnie, gdy dowiedziałem się jak zaszedł w ciążę. Wiem, że nie miałeś łatwiej niż on, więc proszę nie krzywdź go ponownie. – skończył Mark, biorąc głęboki oddech.

-To co przeszedłem jest niczym w porównaniu do tego co przeszedł przeze mnie... i-i naprawdę przepraszam. Nie zamierzam ponownie go skrzywdzić, obiecuję. – Harry starł niechciane łzy.

-Jeśli bym wiedział, co się wtedy stało, jeśli zrobiłbym coś to nic złego by się nie stało, ale nie mogę tego zmienić… powinniśmy wrócić, zanim zaczną zastanawiać się gdzie jesteśmy. – powiedział Mark, a potem podszedł do drzwi, zostawiając Harry’ego.

Kiedy wrócił do kuchni Mark był już pogrążony w rozmowie z Robinem, Anne, Gemmą i dziewczynkami, które całą swoją uwagę skupiły na Logan, ale Jay i Louisa nigdzie nie było widać. Wzruszając ramionami, poszedł do łazienki na dole, przechodząc przez salon, gdzie mógł zobaczyć Louisa i Jay siedzących na kanapie, a Louisa trzymającego płótno, starającego się nie płakać, mógł usłyszeć jak pytał ją, dlaczego to zatrzymała i spodziewał się jej odpowiedzi, ale Jay tylko pocałowała go w policzek i wstała, zostawiając samego, w ogóle nie zauważając Loczka.

-Hej… co to jest? – zapytał Harry, zaskakując Louisa, szybko chowając płótno za sobą.

-Nic. – szatyn spojrzał w dół.

-Płaczesz, jeśli nie byłoby to nic, nie płakałbyś. – wymamrotał Loczek, siadając obok niego, wyciągając szyję, aby spojrzeć na obraz.

-To tylko malunek, mam tego milion w piwnicy. – Louis wzruszył ramionami.

-Czy mogę to zobaczyć? – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Nie, absolutnie nie. – szybko powiedział Tomlinson, trochę panikując, ponieważ nie, Harry nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

-Dlaczego nie? Dalej, Lou, chcę go tylko zobaczyć. – nalegał Styles, sięgając po to, gdy Louis uderzył jego rękę upuszczając to, gdzie Harry szybko je podniósł, przybierając mały uśmiech, który znikł, gdy tylko to zobaczył.

To był on, siedemnastoletni chłopak. Louis namalował go i nagle wszystko było rozmazane. Gdy jego wizja była wyraźniejsza, odwrócił się do Tomlinsona, który miał głowę spuszczoną na dół, by nie móc na niego spojrzeć.

-Kiedy-kiedy to namalowałeś? – wyszeptał Loczek tak cicho, że Louis ledwo mógł go usłyszeć.

-Ostatniego dnia w szkole… Zostałem w szkole, by go skończyć. Zdecydowałem, że namaluję osobę, zamiast naturalnej scenerii, dlatego zajęło mi to dłużej… chciałem tylko, żeby było doskonałe. – odpowiedział, nadal nie będąc w stanie na niego spojrzeć.

-To dlatego cały byłeś pokryty brązową i zieloną farbą… - wyszeptał Loczek do siebie, a następnie umieścił obraz na dole obok chłopaka. –J-ja muszę iść… potrzebuję powietrza.

I z tym uciekł z pokoju, pozostawiając samego Louisa, zanim nie poszedł do piwnicy, odkładając obraz na półce z resztą, a następnie wrócił do kuchni, osuszając łzy. Louis nie widział w ogóle Harolda do końca dnia, nawet po tym jak był w pokoju Gemmy i Logan była na dole, piekła ciasteczka z Anne. Gemma w zasadzie wróciła do swojego domu i on już powiedział dobranoc do swojej rodziny, spodziewając się, że przyjdą do domu Anne następnego dnia na śniadanie razem z wyjątkiem Marka, Robina i dziewczynek, którzy mieli do pracy i do szkoły.

Po cichu zaczął rozpakowywać ubrania Logan, po tym jak dał Anne, Gemmie i swojej mamie zdjęcia małej i Harry dał im też, Anne płakała widząc jej zdjęcia jako niemowlaka, gaworząc nad każdym z nich. Zauważył cenę na jednym z rękawów i rozejrzał się za nożyczkami, wycinając bez niszczenia materiału, nie widział ich, idąc na dół z koszulką w ręku, zamierzając poprosić Anne, jeśli by miała. Znalazł Logan siedzącą na górze w kuchni, z Anne stojąca przed nią, wycierającą jej usta serwetką i strzepując okruchy z jej koszuli, patrzącą na wnuczkę, jakby była rzadkością i bardzo cennym kamieniem.

-Jeszcze jeden, Ninna. – Logan wydęła wargi, wskazując na ciasteczka czekoladowe na szczycie stołu w kuchni.

-Miałaś już dwa i nie chcę żebyś była chora, jutro możesz dostać więcej i Harry powiedział mi, że to prawie twój czas do łóżka. – Anne uśmiechnęła się, całując ją w nos.

-To mój tatuś Curly… On nie jest ‘Arry. Ninna to nie jest jego imię. – Logan westchnęła, kręcąc głową.

-Wiem, kochanie, on jest twoim tatusiem Curly, ale także moim synem Harrym. Nazywasz go tatą, a my nazywamy go Harry. – wyjaśniła babcia, dając jej szybkiego buziaka z policzek.

-Och… - powiedziała Logan, przecierając swoje oczy i Louis wiedział, że potrzebowała kąpieli i pójść do łóżka.

-Anne. – szatyn cicho zawołał ją po imieniu.

-Cześć kochany, miałam przynieść maluszka do ciebie. – powiedziała, podnosząc Logan, a następnie stawiając ją, obserwując jak pobiegła do chłopaka, który szybko ją podniósł.

-Zastanawiałem się czy masz może parę nożyczek, których mógłbym użyć?

-Tak. – pogrzebała w szufladach, gdy jej telefon zaczął dzwonić. – Myślę, że mam parę w jednej z szuflad w biurku w moim gabinecie, muszę odebrać, ale proszę nie krępuj się, by tam zajrzeć. – dała mu przepraszający uśmiech.

Louis uśmiechnął się i odwrócił, idąc do jej gabinetu, przesuwając Logan, by lepiej była w jego ramionach, a następnie przeniósł ją z powrotem, kiedy zaczęła wić się i marudzić.

Otworzył drzwi, a następnie wszedł, zamykając je, po postawieniu małej na dół, mówiąc jej, by się nie ruszała, gdy szukał nożyczek, gdy chciała mu pomóc, ponieważ to jest to, co robią duże dziewczynki, pomagają swoim tatusiom. Nawet nie skończył przeszukiwać pierwszej szuflady, gdy Logan wyciągnęła szufladę, wszystko wyrzucając na dół, rozpadło się na podłogę, rozrzucając dokumenty wszędzie, przestraszając ją. Podbiegła do niego, podnosząc jego koszulę do twarzy, aby ukryć w niej twarz, mógł poczuć jej nos, a następnie policzek przyciskany do jego brzucha, gdy zaczął w porę ogarniać bałagan.

-Hunter! O mój Boże… tutaj, kochanie proszę usiądź tutaj i nie ruszaj się. – Louis szlochał, stawiając ją na krześle, a następnie pochylił się, próbując wszystko z powrotem włożyć do szuflady.

-Przepraszam, tatusiu. – wyszeptała, ssąc kciuk.

-Jest w porządku, kochanie, tatuś nie jest zły. – Louis uśmiechnął się do niej i spojrzał na stos papierów w rękach.

Był już w połowie kończenia, gdy zauważył szpitalny formularz zwolnienia z nazwiskiem Harry’ego jako pacjenta ze szpitala _Doncaster Royal_ i zaczął czytać, wiedząc, że to było złe i nie jego sprawą, ale dbał o niego i chciał wiedzieć, czy to było coś poważnego. Czuł, że nogi się pod nim ugięły, gorące i palące łzy kłuły go, ilekroć zamrugał, próbując widzieć lepiej, gdy łzy spływały mu po policzkach, gdy czytał formularz.

_Próba samobójcza, tabletki nasenne (Ambiem) i alkohol przedawkowanie/zatrucie, obserwacja, terapia niezbędna dla dobrego samopoczucia pacjenta, przywieziony przez: Liama Payne’a, ambulansem, 14.02.10., godzina 1.30_

Te słowa były tymi, w których Louis utknął, spojrzał w dół, aby zobaczyć podpis Anne na dole obok Harry’ego i tak szybko, jak tylko mógł złapał resztę dokumentów i rzucił je do szuflady z powrotem na ich miejsce. Wytarł łzy, biorąc głęboki oddech, a następnie podniósł senną Logan i wyszedł z gabinetu, zapominając o nożyczkach, wymamrotał szybkie dobranoc do Anne i dał szybką kąpiel małej, położył ją do łóżka, nucąc kołysankę, żeby zasnęła, po tym jak przeczytał jej bajki na dobranoc.

Nie spał, myślał o Harrym i o tym jak bardzo go bolało, gdyby rzeczywiście udało mu się tego dokonać, teraz mógł zobaczyć i przypomnieć sobie ból w oczach Loczka, który postanowił zignorować. Usłyszał kroki Stylesa, a następnie zamknął drzwi sypialni około północy, a potem chwiejnymi krokami zszedł do salonu, otwierając drzwi i skierował się do pokoju Harolda, wiedząc, że nie poszedł spać, bo było u niego włączone światło pochodzące spod drzwi. Gdy zapukał do drzwi, zastanawiał się jak mu to powiedzieć, to co próbował zrobić i nawet jeśli Harry chciałby podzielić się tym z nim, zdał sobie sprawę, że nic mu nie musiał mówić.

-Louis? Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał Harry, wyciągając go z zamyślenia, spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Loczka wpatrującego się w niego, jedzącego ciasteczko, czując jak jego klatka się zacieśnia, na myśl, że mógłby nie żyć.

-Ja byłem… ja po prostu… musimy porozmawiać. Mogę wejść? – Louis przełknął gulę, przygotowując się na to, co miało nadejść.

-Uh… Tak pewnie. – Harry przesunął się, pozwalając wejść Tomlinsonowi, zamykając drzwi, a następnie siadając na łóżku, gestykulując do Louisa, by zrobił to samo.

-Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał niebieskooki, gryząc się w język sekundę później, pragnąc, by mógł to cofnąć, ponieważ nie miał prawa go to pytać, gdzie był.

-Wokół miasta… - odparł, biorąc kęs jednego z ciastek, oferując Louisowi jeden ze stosu na serwetce.

-Dzięki. – wymamrotał, biorąc jedno.

-Więc o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? – zapytał Styles.

-O… o  tym, co się stało wcześniej z tym obrazem. Nie musiałeś uciekać tak jak wtedy wiesz, zaczynamy od nowa i powinniśmy zapomnieć o… tym. – Louis wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie mogę i nigdy nie będę mógł. Jestem potworem, który na nic nie zasługuje, ale najgorsze jest to, że nie zasługuję na Logan i na ciebie, nie zasługuję na nic dobrego w życiu. – wstał i z powrotem uklęknął przed Louisem.

-Harry…

-Nie! Chciałeś porozmawiać, porozmawiajmy. Nienawidzę siebie… Nienawidzę siebie tak bardzo, mógłbym umrzeć w najbardziej bolesny sposób i nie obchodzi mnie to, ponieważ przynajmniej będę wiedział, że pójdę prosto do piekła, by zapłacić za te wszystkie rzeczy, które ci zrobiłem. Jestem potworem, marnuję życie, ponieważ nikt nie rani osób, które kocha, to boli tak bardzo. To był mój błąd, krzywdząc cię i nie akceptując tego, kim byłem… mogliśmy być tak szczęśliwi razem, gdybym zaakceptował to, kim byłem. – wyznał Loczek, bez jakichkolwiek emocji, sprawiając, że Louis wziął oddech, kiedy pojedyncza łzy stoczyła się z lewego oka Harry’ego.

-Nie mógłbyś… prawda? Nie mógłbyś zabić się ponownie i zostawić ją, prawda? – zapytał, nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać, gdy jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy uświadomił sobie, co właśnie zrobił.

-C-co? Co-kto, kto ci powiedział? – Harry usiadł tak szybko, jak tylko mógł iść w kierunku drzwi, uciekając, czując wstyd, ale Louis zatrzymał go.

-Harry, spójrz na mnie… proszę, spójrz na mnie. – Tomlinson delikatnie chwycił jego brodę, aby na niego spojrzał i kiedy zauważył, łzy zrobiły sobie basen w jego oczach.

-C-czy moja mama  i tata powiedzieli ci.. czy Gemma? Mówiłem im, żeby nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, wiem, że spieprzyłem, ale oni obiecali… Nie powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. – jęknął Loczek, wyrywając się z uścisku szatyna, wracając z powrotem na łóżko, by usiąść.

-Nie powiedzieli. Potrzebowałem pary nożyczek i Anne powiedziała mi, że są w jej gabinecie, Logan próbowała pomóc i zwaliła szufladę z dokumentami i wkładałem wszystko z powrotem, gdy zobaczyłem formularz zwolnienia ze szpitala. Przepraszam, nie powinienem tego czytać lub pytać o to ciebie. – przeprosił Tomlinson.

-Chciałem po prostu umrzeć, chciałem to zakończyć… zakończyć te koszmary… zakończyć wszystko. Szukałem was wszędzie, by błagać, byś mi wybaczył… błagać o kolejną szansę, ale nie mogłem cię znaleźć a twoi rodzice nie mogli mi powiedzieć, gdzie byłeś. Powiedziałem naszym rodzicom, Liamowi i Gemmie wszystko, powiedziałem im, co ci zrobiłem i kilka miesięcy później, kiedy wróciłem na uczelnię i Liam poszedł do domu, ja… ja zdecydowałem, że to był ten czas. Napisałem dla ciebie list i kiedy myślałem, że jestem gotowy, coś mnie powstrzymywało, czułem się zdesperowany jak-jak coś mówiło mi, że to nie był mój czas, by odejść, ale skończyło się na tym, że przedawkowałem. To tylko pokazuje jak bardzo jestem wielkim tchórzem, jestem najgorszym gównem, ponieważ zawsze kończę, że kogoś ranię. – Harry podciągnął swoje nogi do piersi, owijając je ramionami.

-Miałem ją wtedy w tym czasie i ja… ja nie wiedziałem, że mnie szukałeś. – wymamrotał Louis, siadając obok niego.

Harry szydził. – Widzisz? Prawie udało mi się zniszczyć jej urodziny, nie wiedząc o tym… Boże! Nigdy nie przestałem cię szukać, nawet po tym jak przeprowadziłem się do Londynu i gdy zobaczyłem tę ogromną reklamę Gucciego i ciebie na niej, zawsze skupiałem się bardziej, gdy byłem blisko ciebie, ale tobie udawało się tak dobrze ukrywać.

-Nie jesteś jedynym, który myślał o pójściu na łatwiznę. – wyznał Tomlinson, na co Harry spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Proszę… proszę nie mów mi, że także próbowałeś się zabić. – błagał Loczek, gdy fala świeżych łez spływała mu po policzkach.

-Nie, nigdy o tym nie myślałem. – szybko powiedział Louis, zastanawiając się, że jeśli powie Harry’emu, zwłaszcza mu, jego najgłębszy, najciemniejszy sekret, który w sobie trzymał przez cztery lata, ponieważ tak bardzo się wstydził o tym komuś powiedzieć, co było słuszne.

-Co masz w takim razie na myśli?

-Kiedy-kiedy dowiedziałem się, że byłem w ciąży, trzy miesiące później chciałem po prostu się tego pozbyć. Nienawidziłem jej tak bardzo, chciałem ja z dala ode mnie, ale nie mogłem tego zrobić, po tym jak usłyszałem bicie jej serca. – Louis bawił się swoim rękawem.

-To jest-to jest zrozumiałe, Louis. Cieszę się, że tego nie zrobiłeś, ale jeśli zrobiłbyś aborcję, to nie mógłbym cię o to oskarżyć czy coś… nie mam prawa tego robić. – powiedział Loczek, nawet jeśli bardzo go to zabolało.

-Nie, nie rozumiesz… - powiedział gorączkowo szatyn. – J-ja myślałem i to był ten czas, że wiedziałem, że podjąłem właściwą decyzją, gdy postanowiłem ją zatrzymać, ale po tym zdałem sobie sprawę, że musiałem im powiedzieć, że byłem w ciąży i że ona jest twoja, musiałem im powiedzieć jak to się stało, że byłem w ciąży.To było zbyt wiele dla mnie i zmieniłem zdanie o zatrzymaniu jej dwa tygodnie później, ale chodzi o to, że Zayn, Niall, Eleanor i moje siostry już właściwie były bardzo podekscytowane i wiedziałem, że Zayn próbowałby mnie namówić i nawet, jeśli poszedłbym do lekarza, oni dowiedzieliby się i znienawidzili mnie. Była jedna dziewczyna w mojej klasie, która była w ciąży i kiedy jej powiedziałem, ona powiedziała, że wzięła jakąś herbatę do wywołania poronienia i że lekarz wykluczył to z mojego ciała, odrzucając dziecko w taki sposób i to mogłoby spowodować zagrożenie aborcji, zanim na dobre miałaby się rozpocząć.

-Louis… - mruknął Styles, czując wielką dziurę w klatce.

-Proszę, pozwól mi mówić. Dała mi jakieś zioła i powiedziała, że picie czterech filiżanek dziennie powinno wystarczyć… to był drugi raz, kiedy Zayn i Niall wrócili z wyjazdu i zaczęli pokazywać mi wszystkie dziecięce ubranka dla niej, mówiąc jak bardzo byli podekscytowani i zacząłem płakać, kiedy Zayn powiedział mi, że to będzie dziewczynka i nie mogłem doczekać się, by ją trzymać. – Louis płakał, owijając ramiona wokół siebie.

-Ona tu jest Louis, nie musisz mówić mi reszty. Jest w porządku, wszystko z nią w porządku. – Harry starał się go uspokoić.

-Prawie ją straciłem, Harry… J-ja miałem skurcze i krwawiłem, w tę noc gdy poszedłem do łóżka, Zayn zabrał mnie do szpitala i nie przestali płakać. Byli w stanie to zatrzymać, ale doktor powiedział nam, że było ryzyko związane z wadami wrodzonymi lub urodzeniem martwego dziecka, ponieważ moje ciało myślało o niej jako o pasożycie. Prawie ją zabiłem, Harry… Prawie zabiłem naszą córkę. Proszę, nie nienawidź mnie… proszę. – szlochał szatyn, oboje byli przyciśnięci do klatki piersiowej Loczka, kiedy przytulił Lou, pocierając jego plecy.

-Nie nienawidzę cię, nigdy nie mógłbym cię nienawidzić, Louis. Kocham cię. – wymamrotał Styles, umieszczając swój lewy policzek na czubku głowy chłopaka.

-Ale ja p-próbowałem ją z-zabić. – Tomlinson płakał, chwytając pięścią koszulkę Stylesa.

-To nie twoja wina okej, jeśli ktoś tu jest winny to ja. Zawsze będę cię kochał, nieważne co, zawsze. – mruknął Harold, zacieśniając swój uścisk na Louisie, wiedząc, że wkrótce odejdzie i to może być jego jedyna szansa, by trzymać go w ten sposób.

-J-ja… - Louis jąkał się, chcąc powiedzieć z powrotem, ale nie mógł, bał się ponownego zranienia i zamiast tego owinął ramiona wokół talii młodszego, mając nadzieję, że złapie go z góry na to, co starał się mu pokazać, ale niestety Harry nie łapał.

Louis puścił Harry’ego i usiadł z powrotem, obserwując go jak bawił się luźnym zwitkiem swojej koszuli, zastanawiając się czy Harry skłamał o nienawidzeniu siebie teraz, żeby poczuł się lepiej, ale potem podskoczył troszkę, kiedy Harry złapał go za rękę i delikatnie pociągnął go do kolejnego uścisku. Zostali tak, aż Louis odsunął się i spojrzał prosto w oczy Harolda, decydując się, że jeśli nie powiedziałby mu jak się czuł, to przynajmniej mógłby pokazać mu, że wciąż go kochał, nawet po tych czterech latach. Powoli podniósł się bliżej młodszego, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego z nim, a następnie pochylił się, łapiąc wargę Harry’ego z uczuciami napinającymi się, a potem relaksacyjnymi, pozwalając sobie na miękkie westchnienie, kiedy Louis przesunął palcami przez jego włosy, zauważając jakie wciąż były miękkie, nawet jeśli nie dotykał go przez sześć lat.

Harry pogłębił pocałunek, owijając jedno ramię wokół talii Louisa i drugie na jego ramionach, przybliżając go bliżej do niego, gdy Louis zacisnął ręce na jego szyi, moralnie chcąc to zatrzymać, ale w głębi duszy, chciał tego, nie dbając o to, czy Harry ma kogoś innego. Zdecydował się  zignorować potrzebę przestania i zamiast tego położył się z powrotem na plecy, ciągnąc Harry’ego ze sobą, młodszy szybko ustawił ramiona po obu stronach Louisa, będąc nad nim i ociągać nigdy nie kończący się pocałunek. Harry zawahał się trochę, zanim zaczął przebiegać dłonią po lewym biodrze starszego, przestał, kiedy Louis lekko pchnął go z powrotem i zamarł, myśląc, że zrobił coś złego, jakby zmuszając go ponownie do czegoś. Sapnął, gdy Louis zaczął ciągnąc jego koszulę, próbując ją zdjąć.

-Louis… czekaj. Nie jesteś… - jąkał się Styles coraz bardziej i bardziej nerwowy, gdy Louis szarpał za jego koszulę.

-Zdejmij to. – wymamrotał szatyn, a potem wziął to, kiedy Harry próbował zrobić to sam.

Gdy koszula Loczka była zdjęta, Louis przycisnął ich usta razem znowu, ciągnąc go za szyję, gdy Harry ułożył się miedzy nogami Louisa, pomijając strach, odpychając go z dala od siebie. Zjechał pocałunkami w dół szyi Louisa i gdy Louis sięgnął do zamka u spodni Harry’ego, Harry usłyszał małe, płaczące słowo _tatusiu_ , wyrażane pomiędzy czknięciami. Usiadł i spojrzał na Louisa, pozostawiając go zdezorientowanego, dlaczego  przestał go całować.

-Słyszałeś to? – zapytał Loczek, starając się skupić na dźwięku.

-Słyszałem co? – zapytał szatyn, niemal z oddechem.

-Logan. – Harry zszedł z chłopaka, biegnąc w kierunku drzwi, mając nadzieję, że zastanie małą w łóżku, a nie na schodach z Louisem, za nim.

Znaleźli Anne idącą przez pokój z senną i płaczącą Logan, przytulając Pana Loczka jedną ręką, a drugą wokół szyi babci, mogli usłyszeć kołysankę, ale zatrzymali się, kiedy zobaczyła ich, stojących przy drzwiach, dając im wszechwiedzące spojrzenie, zanim podeszła do Louisa, dając mu małe dziecko.

-Znalazłam ją, stojącą na schodach, patrzącą na was, idę z powrotem spać. – powiedziała, wychodząc z pokoju, nie odrywając oczu od Harolda.

-Tatusiu, jestem śpiąca.. – wymamrotała, ukrywając twarz w zgięciu szyi Szatyna.

-Wiem kochanie, wiem… chodźmy z powrotem do łóżka, tak. – wymamrotał Tomlinson, umieszczając ją z powrotem w łóżku, okrywając kocami.

-Tatusiu, mój Curly. – Logan usiadła ponownie, patrząc na Loczka, wyciągając ręce do niego, gdy do niej podszedł.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie. Dobranoc dziecinko, tatuś Curly kocha cię… do księżyca i z powrotem. – Harry uśmiechnął się, przytulając ją i całując w czoło, kładąc.

-Też cię kocham tatusiu… do księżyca i z powrotem. – wyszeptała, zamykając oczy.

Wstał, dając nieśmiały uśmiech Louisowi, zanim wyszedł z pokoju, cicho się uśmiechając. Był zaskoczony, kiedy otworzył drzwi od swojego pokoju i zobaczył swoją mamę, stojącą przy jego starym biurku z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi, dając mu nieznane spojrzenie.

-Mamo… co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał niezręcznie Loczek, wkładając z powrotem koszulę.

-Znalazłam ją, gdy zobaczyłam jak schodziła po schodach a wiesz, jak niebezpiecznie są one zbudowane. Co wasza dwójka tam robiła? – Anne dała mu surowe spojrzenie.

-Rozmawialiśmy mamo. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

-Pewnie tak to nie wyglądało. Nie mogłam znaleźć Louisa i ona nie mogła przestać płakać, więc podniosłam ją i pomyślałam o przyniesieniu do ciebie, także jest twoją córką… i… co-co widziałam?

-Mamo… - Harry westchnął, pocierając skronie.

-Cokolwiek jest między wami, musicie przestać. Kocham was oboje i nie chcę aby tobie lub mu stała się ponownie krzywda. J-ja nie chcę stracić żadnego z was Harry, pomyśl o Logan, ponieważ jeśli nie skończy się to dobrze, ona będzie najbardziej cierpieć. – Anne obserwowała swojego syna, który nie mógł na nią spojrzeć.

-Kocham go… - wyszeptał Loczek.

-Och kochanie. – podeszła do niego, trzymając go jak małe dziecko. – Masz chłopaka, Harry… Co z nim? Jeśli z nim zerwiesz, czy Louis zechce dać ci szansę? – zapytała.

-Nie wiem… nie sądzę. – wymamrotał, chowając twarz w jej włosach.

-Po prostu staram się chronić całą waszą trójkę… pomyśl o swojej córce. Zamierzam wrócić do łóżka, kocham cię. – Anne cofnęła się, całując go w czoło.

-Też cię kocham mamo. – Styles próbował się uśmiechnąć.

Poszedł do łóżka, nie mogąc odepchnąć bólu w swoim sercu, wiedząc, że jego mama miała rację, a on musiał uwzględnić swoją córkę na pierwszym miejscu zamiast swoich uczuć. Cokolwiek to było, musiał wraz z Louisem to przerwać, nawet jeśli będzie bolało, aby to zrobić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	16. My hands, your hands tied up like two ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

Harry jęknął, czując mały ciężar osadzony na jego piersi i włosy rozrzucone w różnych kierunkach, westchnął, kiedy przestało, ale wtedy otworzył oczy, widząc małą, rozmytą postać przed sobą. Przetarł oczy i otworzył je ponownie, widząc ledwo obudzoną Logan z bałaganem na głowie, siedziała na nim, czekając, aby się obudził i przytulił ją do piersi, gdyż wiedziała, że to przyjemne ciepło było jak u Louisa, westchnęła, schodząc z niego i weszła pod kołdrę. Nic nie mówiąc, Harry odwrócił się do niej i objął ją, przyciągając bliżej siebie, gdy westchnęła, próbując owinąć swoje małe ramiona wokół niego, sapiąc z irytacją, gdyż nie mogła owinąć go całego.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin robaczku, mój słodki groszku. Kocham cię kochanie. – Harry obsypał jej twarz pocałunkami, gdy się skręcała i przesunęła jego twarz.

-Do księżyca i z powrotem? – spytała Logan, wkładając kciuk do ust.

-Mhm, do księżyca i z powrotem, córeczko. – Harry uśmiechnął się, przytulając ją jeszcze bliżej.

-Gdzie jest tatuś Lou? – zapytał loczek po kilku minutach ciszy, gdzie Logan wciąż się przesuwała, starając się nadal zostać.

-Nie wiem. – wymamrotała, ciągnąc brwi Harry’ego.

-Chodźmy umyć nasze zęby, możemy iść go poszukać, tak. – zasugerował Styles, wstając z nią w ramionach, zauważając, że ktoś umieścił bramę na szczycie schodów, a następnie wszedł do łazienki w pokoju Louisa.

-Nie chcę… tatusiu, ja nie chcę. – Logan próbowała wydostać się z ramion chłopaka, aby uciec, ale on tylko przytulił ją mocniej.

-Musisz albo twój oddech będzie śmierdzieć cały dzień. – Harry chwycił jej szczoteczkę z Toy Story i pastę o smaku truskawek, zanim weszli do łazienki na korytarzu, gdzie była jego szczoteczka i pasta do zębów.

Odkąd Gemma i Louis mieli starsze rodzeństwo, dostali swoje własne pokoje z łazienką, gdy byli młodsi i Harry nie przestałby narzekać, dopóki nie zorientował się, że jego okno było naprzeciwko okna Louisa i sposób w jaki domy były blisko siebie, sprawiło że łatwiej było im się wkraść do swoich pokoi, kiedy byli jeszcze przyjaciółmi, dopóki potem nimi nie byli. Louis zaczął zamykać okno i trzymał zasłonięte zasłony, bojąc się, że Harry ponownie go skrzywdzi, po tym jak go znieważył i pobił.

-Nie chcę! – krzyknęła Logan, gdy Harry postawił ją i zaczął rozprowadzać niewielką ilość pasty na szczoteczce.

-Hej, bez krzyczenia, będziesz myć je tak… widzisz? Tak jak tatuś. – dał jej szczoteczkę do zębów, a następnie wziął swoją i dodał pastę do zębów, i zaczął je szczotkować.

Logan spojrzała na niego, dopóki powoli nie przeniosła jej do ust i zaczęła je szczotkować jak robił to Harry i wypluła, gdy Loczek ogłosił, że skończyła, gdy Harry zaczął płukać swoje. Pomógł jej wypłukać usta  i umył twarz, podczas gdy korzystała z nocnika, ponieważ musiała ‘zabrzęczeć’, umyli swoje ręce, gdy skończyła, układał jej włosy, gdy usłyszał Jay z dołu i mógł poczuć zapach bekonu i jajek.  Postawił małą i założył jej koszulkę i obserwował, gdy zbiegała ze schodów, przystając przy bramie i zaczęła potrząsać nią, próbując ją otworzyć, dopóki Harry nie pociągnął jej z powrotem i otworzył, chwytając jej rękę, by jej pomóc iść w dół, chichocząc, kiedy zatrzymała się, by zeskoczyć z ostatniego schodka.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego kochanie! – Louis podniósł ją, całując w policzek, gdy tylko wkroczyła do kuchni.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego dziecko. Mój Boże, już masz cztery latka, rośniesz zbyt szybko. – Jay pocałowała ją w czoło.

-Jestem dużą dziewczynką Nana. – Logan wskazała na siebie, kiwając głową.

-Jesteś! Teraz idź dać Ninnie dużego buziaka i przytulańca. – Jay uśmiechnęła się.

Louis pocałował ją w policzek jeszcze raz, zanim postawił ją na dole, obserwując jak podbiegła do Anne, która podniosła ją, życząc jej wszystkiego najlepszego, a następnie umieściła na jednym z krzeseł, stawiając przed nią talerz z jedzeniem. Harry usiadł obok niej i Louis usiadł po jej drugiej stronie, krojąc bekon i jajka na mniejsze kawałeczki, następnie wręczył jej widelec, wycierając jej palce, kiedy próbowała jeść rękoma. Harry mógł poczuć wzrok Anne na sobie i gdy Louis spojrzał w górę, ona zaczęła patrzeć na niego i wszystko, co mógł zrobić to skinienie, dające jej znać, że rozumiał, co powiedziała mu w nocy.

-Macie chłopcy wszystkie rzeczy na przyjęcie?  Evelyn powiedziała, że mogą być gotowi z ciastem na dzisiejsze popołudnie, więc możecie je odebrać. – poinformowała Jay, biorąc kęs jedzenia.

-Mam zamiar udać się do sklepu, by odebrać je później… Och i Zayn, Niall i Eleanor oraz Liam będą dziś popołudniu. Zaprosiłem także przyjaciela Logan, jego imię to Alex… jego rodzice powiedzieli, że będą wieczorem. – Louis uśmiechnął się.

-Ciocia El powiedziała, że chłopcy są słodcy, Alex jest słodki. – Logan zachichotała, gdy Harry odwrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć na nią szybko, miał szczęście, że nie odpadł. – Ale chłopcy są lepcy.

-Też jestem chłopcem… jak tatuś Lou. Czy to oznacza, że jesteśmy lepcy? – dokuczał Loczek.

-Nie, wy nie jesteście chłopcami… jesteście tatusiami. – wzruszyła ramionami, sprawiając, że zaśmiali się.

-Mamo, czy to ty umieściłaś tę bramę bezpieczeństwa na szczycie schodów? – zapytał Styles.

-Nie, to był Robin po tym jak powiedziałam mu, gdzie ją znalazłam. On po prostu nie chce, by stała się jej krzywda… pamiętasz jak miałeś czternaście lat i potknąłeś się na schodach? – powiedziała Anne, spoglądając na Louisa, który poczuł się nieswojo na myśl, wiedząc co Harry i on robili zeszłej nocy.

-Nie przypominaj mi, moje ramię wciąż boli, kiedy sobie przypominam. – zadrżał brunet, chwytając łokieć u lewej ręki.

-Twoje ramię jest po drugiej stronie. – kontynuowała Anne, starając się nie śmiać.

-I to jest właśnie powieszenie. – dołączył Louis do śmiechu Anne.

-Przestańcie! – jęknął Loczek, pocierając ramię.

-I wtedy mogłeś zobaczyć złamaną kość, próbującą przebić skórę. – drażnił Tomlinson, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem, a za nim Logan, która nie miała pojęcia dlaczego Louis się śmiał, ale tak czy inaczej śmiała się.

-La la la la la, nie słyszę was. – Harry zakrył swoje uszy rękoma.

-Przestań dręczyć biednego chłopca. – powiedziała Jay, dając Harry’emu  _Jestem po twojej stronie_ spojrzenie.

-Dziękuję Jay. – westchnął Loczek, jedząc ostatnie kęsy jedzenia.

-Cóż… po tym jak skończymy sprzątać kuchnię, pójdziemy do naszego klubu książki, a wy chłopcy musicie się przygotować i kupić to, co potrzebujecie teraz. I nie zapomnijcie odebrać ciasta, jest na nazwisko Louisa. – powiedziała Anne, zabierając się za sprzątanie kuchni, a za nią Jay.

Po tym jak skończyli, Harry szybko pobiegł do łazienki, by wziąć prysznic, podczas gdy Louis robił listę tego, co sądził, że potrzebowali, pilnując Logan, która bawiła się teraz z rozbudzonym Jaskierem, który zatrzymał ją od potrząsania nim i teraz biegali wokół pokoju. Był pogrążony w myślach, myśląc jak wiele rzeczy muszą kupić, kiedy usłyszał, że drzwi od łazienki otwierają się i gdy spojrzał, zobaczył wychodzącego Harry’ego z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół jego bioder, a potem zamknął drzwi od sypialni lub bardziej je zatrzaskując, gdy Logan łapała oddech, ponieważ tatuś zatrzasnął drzwi i to nie, to nie był jej tatuś Lou. Zdezorientowany, odłożył na dół iPhone’a, a następnie poszedł do jego pokoju, już miał zapukać, gdy usłyszał wściekły głos Stylesa, rozmawiającego z kimś.

-Moja rodzina zamierzała zobaczyć naszą córkę.. to prywatne sprawy rodzinne… on też jest jej ojcem, to oczywiste, że on tez tu jest… Jesteś poważny? Oczywiście, że nie uprawiam z nim seksu. – krzyknął Harry i z tym Louis odszedł do swojego pokoju, czując się winnym, ale zadowolonym.

Louis właśnie szykował Logan, kiedy Harry wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, pytając czy był już gotowy i że będzie czekać w samochodzie, zabierając Jaskiera ze sobą, aby umieścić go na podwórku, ale musiał wrócić i ubrać Logan, kiedy Louis odbierał telefon od Davida. Harry posadził małą w samochodzie, dopóki nie przyszedł Louis i nie odwrócił się, by sprawdzić co miała ubrane Logan. Jechali parę minut, kiedy Harry posłał Louisowi nieśmiały uśmiech, a następnie zwrócił się ku radio, gdy leciały z _apomniane na Boga piosenki_ według Louisa, gdy Logan zaczęła piszczeć ze szczęścia, zaczynając śpiewać ile sił w płucach.

- _Lou chcesz zostać ze swoimi wymyślonymi przyjaciółmi, mówię ci, to musi być koniec, nie dołuj mnie._ – śpiewała, patrząc przez okno, podczas gdy Harry roześmiał się i Louis zmrużył oczy, myśląc, by coś powiedzieć, ale trzymał język za zębami.

- _‘Arry ty zawsze mówisz o swoich szalonych nocach, jedna z nich pójdzie dobrze. Nie dołuj mnie_. – kontynuowała Logan, potem zachichotała, kiedy Louis zaczął się śmiać z bezcennej miny Harry’ego, który był mieszaniną przerażenia i dumy.

-Co to jest-Harry co ona ma sobie ubrane? – zapytał szatyn, spoglądając na małą, która miała na sobie czarne legginsy, conversy, czarny sweter o rozmiar większy i czerwoną beanie, gdy Loczek zaparkował i poszedł ją wyciągnąć.

-Poszliśmy na zakupy i znalazłem ten outfit, czyż nie jest słodki? – rozpromienił się Styles, biorąc swój portfel i klucze.

-Jest słodki… masz zamiar przekształcić ją w hipstera. – zachichotał szatyn, biorąc ją w ramiona, prawie zapominając o Panu Loczku, ale szybko chwycił go, gdy Logan zawołała za nim, podczas gdy Harry pchnął wózek na zakupy do nich i Louis umieścił ją we wózku.

-Okej… potrzebujemy talerze, serwetki, kubki, widelce i dekoracje plus owoce, warzywa i resztę jedzenia. – wymamrotał szatyn, co będzie na liście, podczas gdy Harry pchał wózek, pozwalając bawić się Logan w dziecięcą grę, którą ściągnął na swój telefon.

-Powinniśmy najpierw iść po owoce… Logan przestań lizać ekran, to są tylko paskudne kamienie. – powiedział Styles, zabierając od niej iPhone'a, czyszcząc ekran.

-Mój! – krzyknęła, sięgając po telefon, zwracając uwagę kilku osób, wliczając w to zarówno Louisa jak i Harry’ego.

-Nie krzycz Hunter, on po prostu wyczyści to. – skarcił Tomlinson, poprawiając jej beanie.

-Tatusiu to moje! – nalegała Logan, wyciągając rękę, by do niego dotrzeć, ale udało jej się tylko chwycić jeden z rękawów Loczka.

-Co w ciebie wstąpiło? Tatuś nie odda ci z powrotem, jeśli nie przestaniesz krzyczeć. – zagroził szatyn, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

-Cóż, czyż nie jest kochana. – kobiecy głos sprawił, że oboje zatrzymali się, gdy Harry oddał jej telefon.

-Kaci… cześć! – Harry niezręcznie powitał swoją ex pieprzoną koleżankę, czując napiętego Louisa obok siebie.

-Tak, trochę minęło odkąd widziałam waszą dwójkę tutaj. Zostajecie tutaj? – spytała Kaci i Louis chciał przewrócić oczami na sposób w jaki wypchnęła pierś, sprawiając, że wyglądały na większe.

-Nie, nie bardzo. Lou, nasza córka i ja po prostu jesteśmy tu na weekend. – Styles uśmiechnął się, idąc krok bliżej do Louisa.

-Hmm… kto by pomyślał, że jesteście razem i skończy się to z dzieckiem, wszyscy byliśmy w szoku, gdy dowiedzieliśmy się z tego czasopisma, zwłaszcza Jacob, odkąd z nim się spotykałeś, Louis. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, że coś z powrotem między wami jest, ale cieszę się, że jesteście teraz razem. – uśmiechnęła się, zaskakując Tomlinsona, kiedy wróciła do normalnej postawy.

-Uh… dziękuję? – powiedział niebieskooki ze zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem, by oprzeć się pokusie pytając ją o Jacoba z Harrym obok siebie.

Jacob był jedynym, z którym uprawiałby seks, jeśli nie byłby tam Harry ze swoim przyjacielem Blakem, który był bratem Jacoba i przerwał im. Harry popchnął Jacoba, potem go uderzył, gdy podszedł do nich, a ich koszule były ze sobą złączone, a następnie wyciągnął go za drzwi, biorąc z powrotem do domu, nic nie mówiąc. Wyglądał na bardzo złego i w pewien sposób zranionego, kiedy go zabrał i teraz Louis wiedział dlaczego. Następnego dnia Jacob nie tylko miał podbite oko, ale także spuchnięte usta, wiedział, że Harry mu to zrobił, gdy go zabrał, powiedział mu, że nie mogą być już razem, a potem przestał się do niego odżywać i to był koniec.

-Tak… wiem, że byłam dla ciebie okropna, kiedykolwiek spojrzałeś na Harry’ego i naprawdę przepraszam, byłam taką s-u-k-ą i chciałam tylko przeprosić. – Kaci zarumieniła się, patrząc w dół na podłogę.

-To-to w porządku.. to znaczy, teraz to przeszłość. – uśmiechnął się starszy.

-Jesteś kochany, muszę iść, ale naprawdę było miło widzieć was oboje i macie piękną córeczkę. – uśmiechnęła się.

-Dziękujemy, trzymaj się. – powiedział Loczek, gdy odeszła, machając jeszcze raz, zanim poszła w innym kierunku.

-Przeprosiła, Kaci Callahan faktycznie przeprosiła. – powiedział z podziwem Louis.

-Wiem… - wymamrotał Harold.

Kontynuowali zakupy i wkrótce opuścili sklep z kilkoma torbami i lepką Logan trzymającą lizaka i gdy tylko wrócili do domu, po tym jak odebrali ciasto, podczas gdy Harry czekał w środku samochodu z małą, Styles szybko zabrał się do obierania i krojenia owoców. Oboje zdecydowali, że przyjęcie będzie w domu Anne, ponieważ był większy, podczas gdy Louis starał się trzymać Logan z dala od kuchni, kiedy wracała, ciągnąc koszulę Stylesa, by nakarmił ją owocami.

*~*

-Wujek Zayn! Wujek Niall! – krzyknęła Logan, rezygnując z kolan Harolda i pobiegła do nich tak szybko, jak tylko usłyszała Zayna, wołającego do niej.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego ciasteczko! Ile masz teraz lat? – zapytał Zayn, podnosząc ją, gdy Niall szybko podał Louisowi i Harry’emu prezenty, które dla niej mieli, wiec mogli je ukryć.

-Tatuś Lou mówił, że mam cztery. – odpowiedziała, pokazując trzy palce, sprawiając, że zachichotał.

-Masz na myśli cztery paluszki, ciasteczko. – uśmiechnął się Malik, podnosząc jeden z nich do czterech, zanim razem je nie zliczyli, krzycząc cztery na końcu.

-Myślę, że wujek Niall chce się przytulić. Oto solenizantka wujku Niall. – uśmiechnął się Mulat, dając mu małą.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego potworze, daj mi dobrego przytulańca… Tęskniłem. – Horan przytulił ją mocno.

Wrócili z powrotem do domu Louisa, po tym jak Harry skończył robić tęczę z owoców, czekając na siostry, aby mogli je zostawić i wrócili po jakieś dekoracje i ukryli zapas prezentów na górze w pokoju Lottie, wiedząc, że Logan tam nie zajrzy. Mogli usłyszeć Eleanor, gdy przyjechała, kiedy Logan zaczęła krzyczeć, że tęskniła za nią, a teraz miała sześć cioci i wujków, kiedy Liam przyjechał godzinę później, dając jej buziaka.

-Jestem gotowy do malowania twarzy. – zapowiedział Malik, gdy Louis siedział na kanapie, jak tylko Lottie zabrała małą na podwórko.

-Au! Malik to bolało. – jęknął szatyn, pocierając brzuch, gdzie wylądował łokieć Zayna, podczas gdy Harry spojrzał na miejsce, które pocierał chłopak.

-Och, przestań Tommo, nie było tak źle. – Zayn żartobliwie przewrócił oczami.

-To wrażliwy obszar. – mruknął Louis, walcząc z uśmiechem.

-Więc macie wszystko gotowe? – Niall zapytał Louisa i Harry’ego.

-Tak, przyjęcie zaczyna się w południe. – odpowiedział Loczek, uśmiechając się, a potem zmarszczył brwi, kiedy wrócił do wysyłania smsa.

-Wszystko w porządku, Haz? – spytał Liam.

-Tak, wszystko w porządku. – powiedział, natomiast Louis spojrzał na niego ze wszystkowiedzącym spojrzeniem.

Szatyn bawił się palcami, gdy zastanawiał się, czy Harry powiedział Drew o ich pocałunku, który mieli i czy kłócili się z powodu jego osoby. Chciał poczuć się winny na możliwość zniszczenia ich związku, ale nie dbał o to i kiedy miał tę odrobinę nadziei, że może jest w stanie wybaczyć Harry’emu i pewnego dnia z nim być, ale wiedział, że chociaż Harry nadal go kocha, nie będzie czekać wiecznie na niego i pewnego dnia faktycznie zostanie z Drew lub kimś innym.

-Taaaaatusiu! – histeryczne krzyki Logan wypełniły niezręczną ciszę, którą wypełniał pokój.

-Co się stało? – Louis natychmiast wstał, biorąc ją od zdenerwowanego spojrzenia Lottie.

-Biegała wokół z Jaskierem i potknęła się, upadła i uderzyła się w podbródek i jej kolano krwawi. – wyjaśniła, podczas gdy Harry sprawdził jej kolana, aby zobaczyć jak wielkie obrażenia były.

-Pójdę po apteczkę. – wymamrotała Lottie, pozostawiając Logan w ramionach Louisa, a reszta dorosłych była nad nią, próbując ją uspokoić.

Wróciła z powrotem, trzymając małą torebkę, dając Louisowi, a potem odeszła, by sprawdzić co u bliźniaczek, podczas gdy szatyn próbował starał się dać małą Loczkowi, aby mógł oczyścić ranę, ale w końcu poddał się, dając mu apteczkę, kiedy Logan nie chciała puścić jego koszuli. Zayn, Niall, Liam i Eleanor zdecydowali się wyjść, gdyż było już trochę późno, zostawiając ich z jej głośnymi, płaczliwymi krzykami, kiedy Harry zaczął oczyszczać ranę wodą, a następnie wacikiem nasączonym alkoholem, gdy Louis powiedział mu, że mogło dostać się zakażenie, na co krzyknęła głośniej, kopiąc Harry’ego, aby przestał. Gdy skończył, nałożył krem, a potem plaster z _hello kitty_ wokół tego.

-Cii, już jest lepiej. – Louis przytulił ją do piersi, pocierając jej plecy.

-Myślę, że powinniśmy po prostu zabrać ją do domu do łóżka. – zasugerował Styles, zbierając wszystkie jej rzeczy i Louis skinął głową, zauważając, że zaczynał zasypiać z tego płaczu.

-Idę powiedzieć mamie i tacie, że wychodzimy. – Louis wstał, zostawiając bruneta, by zabrać Jaskiera.

Kiedy wrócili, Louis zostawił Logan na łóżku, oglądającą Disneya z Harrym na jego laptopie, podczas gdy on wziął prysznic, pozwalając ciepłej wodzie zrelaksować jego mięśnie po ciężkim dniu i gdy skończył, przebrał się w piżamy i wyszedł z łazienki, zauważając Harry’ego na plecach i Logan siedzącą na jego brzuchu, oboje karmili się małymi kawałkami owoców, które zostawił dla niej i reszty rodziny, wliczając w to Louisa i laptop był na górze poduszki obok nich.  Poszedł na dół po herbatę, chcąc zostawić ich w spokoju, spędzających ze sobą razem czas, prawie się odwrócił, kiedy zobaczył Anne przygotowującą filiżankę dla siebie, ale zmienił zdanie, gdy go zauważyła i dała mu mały pocieszający uśmiech.

-Cześć kochanie! Jak maluszek?

-Teraz z nią lepiej… jest na górze, ogląda film z Harrym. – uśmiechnął się, siadając przed nią, biorąc kubek, który mu zaoferowała.

-Biedne dziecko, nienawidzę, słysząc jak cierpi. –westchnęła.

-To był bardziej szok niż rzeczywisty ból, przestraszenie nas w niczym nie pomogło. – Louis dał jej mały uśmiecha, bo wiedział, że jedynym powodem, dlaczego tak płakała, było to, że wszyscy myśleli, że to wyglądało na bardzo złe.

-Teraz jesteśmy sami i chcę ci po prostu podziękować. Dziękuję za podarowanie Harry’emu szansy i pozwolenie nam bycia częścią jej życia, widzę, że to naprawdę dla ciebie trudne, ale dziękuję. – Anne posłała mu płaczliwy uśmiech.

-Ty-ty nie musisz mi dziękować. – wyjąkał, zaskoczony jej słowami i nie był w stanie powiedzieć niczego innego.

-To, co zrobił było… po prostu jest nie do przyjęcia i bardzo mi przykro. Nigdy nie zauważyłam, po tym jak a ty- i ja rozumiem cię, że go nienawidzisz i wyjechałeś. – Anne otarła kilka łez, które uciekły, czując wstyd za działania Harolda.

-Ja-ja go nigdy nie nienawidziłem, ja po prostu nienawidziłem tego, co mi zrobił, ale w tym czasie byłem zbyt zraniony, by to sobie uświadomić. Nigdy nikomu tego nie mówiłem, ale jeden z wielu powodów dlaczego ją zatrzymałem, było to, że przynajmniej będę mieć coś, co należało do niego i to dziecko będzie mogło pokochać mnie tak mocno, jak ja je. – wyznał, starając się nie płakać, ale wiedział, że nie udało mu się to, kiedy łzy spływały mu po policzkach.

-Och kochanie, naprawę mi przykro. Czy myślisz, że będziesz kiedykolwiek w stanie mu wybaczyć?

-Nie wiem… po prostu potrzebuję czasu, ale dogadujemy się… i-i wiem, że nie skrzywdzi mnie lub Logan. Jest świetnym ojcem i ona go uwielbia. – uśmiechnął się, biorąc łyk herbaty.

-Szczerze nie mogłabym mieć cokolwiek przeciwko tobie, jeśli nigdy mu nie wybaczysz. – westchnęła, a potem milczała, kiedy skończyli herbatę i Anne poszła do łóżka, podczas gdy szatyn po prostu udał się z powrotem do swojego pokoju, aby dać małej kąpiel.

Kiedy wrócił zastał puste łóżko, ale było słychać chichoty Logan dochodzące z łazienki, drzwi były uchylone i mógł zobaczyć Harolda, klęczącego obok wanny, trzymającego lalkę Barbie, mówiąc cienkim głosem, jakim mógł, natomiast Logan czekała, by skończył rozmawiać z lalką, żeby mogła zrobić to samo z własną.

-Och Kelly, kocham twoje włosy… może powinnyśmy ubrać jakieś ubrania. – Harry przesunął Barbie, spoglądając na chude, plastikowe ciało.

-Tatusiu, nie! Ja jestem Valerie, a Ty jesteś Kelly. – żachnęła się Logan, mrużąc na niego oczy.

-Och… przepraszam robaczku. – Loczek szybko przeprosił.

Louis mógł zobaczyć zabawki pływające wokół w wodzie, w otoczeniu bąbelków i jej różowy ręcznik na toalecie, a potem widział Loczka chwytającego pudełko kredek, biorąc je i pokazując małej. Słyszał jej pisk, gdy chwycił fioletowy, wskazując na płytki i mówiąc, że może na nich rysować cokolwiek zechce i wtedy szatyn zdecydował się wejść.

-Harry, co ty robisz? – spytał Louis, gdy Styles skończył rysować kwiatka.

-Ja uh… dawałem jej tylko kąpiel. – powiedział nerwowo, podczas gdy Logan ich ignorowała i kontynuowała rysunek, próbując narysować kwiatka jak ten Harry’ego.

-Wiem, miałem na myśli kredki. – szatyn uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Och. Miałem je wcześniej.. to są łazienkowe kredki i pomyślałem, że pokocha rysowanie na płytkach. – Loczek wyjaśnił spokojnie, gdyby niebieskooki nie zaczął na niego krzyczeć za kąpiel.

-Okej… czy.. mogę się przyłączyć? – spytał starszy.

-Tak, oczywiście! – zawołał Loczek, przesuwając się trochę, by zrobić dla niego miejsce.

Louis uklęknął obok, chwytając granatową kredkę powoli przenosząc ją do miejsca, gdzie prawie dotknął płytki, ale zamarł gdy Harry spojrzał na niego nerwowo, a potem uśmiechnął się, kiedy Louis zaczął rysować, kochając to uczucie, po tych czterech latach unikania tego wszystkiego z rysowaniem, a tym bardziej z malowaniem. Namalował Jessie z Toy Story i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Logan patrzyła na rysunek, przestając robić, to co robiła i po prostu go oglądała, gdy rysował jej ulubioną postać.

-Tatusiu kocham to. – mała uśmiechnęła się, po tym jak chłopak skończył.

-To dla ciebie kochanie… tutaj, daj mi swoją rękę i pomogę ci ją narysować. – powiedział, a potem wziął jej rękę i zaczął prowadzić ją, pomagając jej z rysunkiem, podczas gdy Loczek po prostu siedział i uśmiechał się, widząc sposób, w jaki oczy Louisa błyszczały.

*~*

Następnego dnia, gdy tylko Louis się obudził dokładnie o ósmej, Logan jeszcze spała obok niego, rozejrzał się, a następnie wstał, wziął prysznic, uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył płytki pokryte rysunkami Harry’ego, Logan i jego z zeszłej nocy. Dał sobie czasu, wiedział, że jeśli Logan się obudzi, podczas gdy on będzie brać prysznic, to wtedy pójdzie do Loczka i usiądzie na nim, dopóki się nie obudzi, po tym jak Styles powiedział mu o tym dzień wcześniej. Dzień okazał się bardziej gorączkowy niż myśleli, że mógłby być, kiedy Logan odmówiła zostania z Lottie, Fizz i bliźniaczkami, cała we furii, która składała się z krzyków na podłodze i płaczu, kiedy Louis wraz z Harrym podnieśli ją, dopóki szatyn miał dosyć i podniósł małą, nie mając innego wyboru, by zabrać ją z nimi, besztając całą powrotną drogę do domu Anne.

Gdy skończyli z ostatnimi dekoracjami wokół domu, Harry wziął gotowe mini kanapki, by później włożyć je do piekarnika, podczas gdy Anne i Jay pomagały z wegetariańskimi dipami. Mogli usłyszeć Logan, która kazała Jaskierowi przestać lizać buty jej dziadka, bo to nie było miłe, a następnie pytając dziadka czy mógłby potrzymać szczeniaka, ponieważ potrzebował przytulenia takiego, jakie ona dostaje od tatusia. Gemma zjawiła się kilka minut później, atakując małą pocałunkami, a w tym samym czasie Eleanor i reszta robili resztę, by wszystko było gotowe, koło południa dzieci zaczęły przyjeżdżać ze swoimi matkami i prezentami, przekazując je Louisowi lub Harry’emu, podczas gdy Logan machała do nich, dając im swój największy uśmiech, sprawiając, że matki były zachwycone, mówiąc im, jak wspaniałą mieli córkę.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego Logan. – Alex uśmiechnął się, wręczając jej prezet owinięty w papier pakowy Jessie, sprawiając, że jej policzki się zaróżowiły.

Wzięła go za rękę i zaciągnęła do miejsca, gdzie Zayn i Gemma malowali twarze dzieci, gdy Harry podążał za nimi wzrokiem, jego wzrok skoncentrował się na ich splecionych rękach, sprawiając, że Louis zachichotał na pomysł w jaki Harry nie pozwalał być chłopcom zbyt blisko niej.

-Jeszcze raz dziękuję za zaproszenie go. – Brian uśmiechnął się, biorąc rękę Davida.

-To wszystko o czym on mówił dzisiaj rano, był taki podekscytowany. – kontynuował David, obserwując swojego syna, którego twarz malował Zayn, bo Zayn malował twarze chłopców.

-Dziękujemy za przybycie, wejdźcie do środka… niech was przedstawię rodzinie. – Louis skierował się z nimi w stronę kuchni, przedstawiając reszcie i oferując jedzenie, które zrobili dla dorosłych, podczas gdy dzieci biegały wokół innych, czekających w kolejce do Malika i Gemmy, by pomalowali ich twarze lub dołączając do innych zabaw kierowanych przez Nialla, Liama, Lottie i Eleanor by mogły dobrze się bawić.

Harry czekał, gdyż Anne była zajęta jedzeniem, podczas gdy Jay rozmawiała z Davidem i Brianem, potem wzięła Louisa na górę do swojego pokoju, zamykając za nimi drzwi i zaczął szukać swojej torby, gdy Louis czekał na to, co Harry miał dla niego. Kilka sekund później Loczek odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na szatyna, dla którego miał zawinięty prezent z jego nazwiskiem i uśmiechnął się, dając mu go.

-Co to? – zapytał Louis, potrząsając, starając się odgadnąć, co to było.

-Wiem, że twoje urodziny były dwa miesiące temu, ale ch-chciałem coś ci dać. – wyjaśnił zielonooki, nieco się rumieniąc.

Patrzył jak Louis ostrożnie to otwiera, uśmiechając się i jego uśmiech rozszerzył się, kiedy zobaczył co to było, położył papier pakowy na biurku Loczka, nie odrywając oczu z ramki obrazu, którą trzymał. To było zdjęcie uśmiechniętej Logan z motylkiem pawiem na czubku nosa, a potem przypomniał sobie, że to było wtedy w zoo, jak Harry zdołał zrobić tak szybko to zdjęcie i nadal wyglądało perfekcyjnie, nie miał pojęcia, ale absolutnie je pokochał.

-Wow… Dziękuję! Kocham to, dziękuję ci. – szatyn uśmiechnął się i bez zastanowienia pobiegł do Harry’ego i objął go w pasie, opierając głowę na jego piersi, uśmiechając się, kiedy Harry objął go ramionami, przyciągając bliżej.

-Louis! Czas na śpiewanie dla naszego ciasteczka. – krzyknął Zayn, gdy Harry zaczął pochylać się, gdy Louis na niego spojrzał.

Szybko od siebie odskoczyli, próbując  zachowywać się tak, jakby nie mieliby się ponownie pocałować, gdy Louis wziął głęboki oddech, zanim wyszedł z pokoju, a za nim Loczek, by znaleźć Malika, stojącego przy drzwiach sypialni Louisa, czekającego na nich ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma na piersi.

-Jeszcze raz dziękuję za zdjęcie, Harry. – Tomlinson uśmiechnął się.

-Proszę bardzo.

-Jakie zdjęcie? – spytał Mulat, spoglądając podejrzliwie na Stylesa.

-To zdjęcie, po prostu kocham je! – szatyn dał je Zaynowi, czekając, by na nie zerknął, gdyż było takie słodkie.

-Co-och mój Boże! Aww. – gruchał Mulat, patrząc na nie.

-Harry je zrobił. – chwalił Louis jak dumna matka.

-Wow, to jest niesamowite. Jesteś bardzo utalentowany, Harry. – Mulat szczerze uśmiechnął się do Loczka po raz pierwszy, dając zdjęcie z powrotem Louisowi.

-Dzięki.

-Powinniśmy iść, ponieważ Eleanor i Gemma starają się trzymać małą z daleka od ciasta, ale ta dziewczyna jest taka uparta. – Malik zaśmiał się, schodząc po schodach.

*~*

\- _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Logan, happy birthday to you._ – wszyscy śpiewali, potem klaskali gdy Louis ustawił przed nią tort z czterema niebieskimi świeczkami, uśmiechając się I pamiętając jak on I Harry  walczyli, ponieważ Harry chciał je wszystkie w prostej linii I chciał je w pary, jedna z przodu, druga z tyłu  I w końcu on wygrał.

-Pomyśl życzenie, kochanie. – powiedział szatyn, obserwując ją, gdy zamknęła oczy i pomyślała życzenie, widział jak się uśmiechała do Harry’ego, który był gotowy, by zrobić jej milion zdjęć. Otworzyła swoje oczy, próbując zdmuchnąć świeczki i Louis dokończył z nią, pomagając, kiedy małe podmuchy powietrza nie były wystarczające.

-Czego sobie zażyczyłaś, kochanie? – spytał Tomlinson, wiedząc, że nie zamierza ustąpić i powie mu.

\- Braciszka, Cassandra ma. Tatusiu ja też chcę. – odpowiedziała, odnosząc się do pięcioletniej dziewczynki, która była adoptowania i była w jej i Alexa grupie, trzecia, która bawiła się z nimi i siedziała obok niej.

Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się i spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Harry’ego, wyglądającego na bladego, patrzył na niego, ale wtedy mama Cassandry trzymała małe dziecko w niebieskim kocyku, uśmiechając się do nich. Odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się do Logan, której twarz wyrażała nadzieję, sprawiając, że poczuł się źle, ponieważ wiedział, że to życzenie prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie spełni.

-Panowie, moglibyście stanąć obok niej, by Gemma mogła zrobić zdjęcie? – spytała Anne, przerywając małe napięcie, biorąc aparat od Harolda, a potem dając go Gemmie.

Harry uklęknął po jej prawej stronie, dając jej buziaka w policzek, podczas gdy Louis uklęknął po lewej, owijając rękę wokół jej malutkiego ciała, podczas gdy Loczek zrobił to samo. Dla innych mogło to wyglądać jakby chcieli ją po prostu przytulić, ale to nie było tylko dlatego dla Harry’ego i Louisa, którzy uśmiechnęli się, opierając swoje głowy bliżej Logan i pozowali do zdjęć, chcąc, by było perfekcyjne. Z rękoma splecionymi razem w ciasnym uścisku za jej plecami, i z oczami skierowanymi na resztę osób, czekali aż Gemma zrobi pierwsze zdjęcie z całą ich trójką razem. Pierwsze zdjęcie, gdzie Louis nie czuł się smutny, mając tam Harry’ego i smutny w ogóle, ale czuł się szczęśliwy, ponieważ był tam i nie czuł tego strachu co kiedyś. To było pierwsze zdjęcie, gdzie Logan wreszcie miała dwóch tatusiów, zamiast jednego i oboje autentycznie ponownie się uśmiechnęli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	17. Trouble is a friend and he’s a sucker for her charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

Oczy Louisa otworzyły się, zdał sobie sprawę, że zasnął w połowie rozmowy z Harrym i rozejrzał się, zauważając, że wciąż byli w samochodzie, więc oznaczało to, że nie byli jeszcze w Londynie. Nie mógł usłyszeć Logan lub psa na tylnym siedzeniu, zakładając, że spali, ponieważ była już dwudziesta druga i mała była wyczerpana po długim dniu, miał nadzieję, że Anna będzie wolna następnego dnia, to jest w poniedziałek, gdyż Harry musi iść do pracy i a on będzie daleko cały dzień na sesji zdjęciowej do nowej linii odzieży dla mężczyzn i kobiet. Gdy przyjęcie się skończyło i wszyscy poszli do domu, w tym David, Brian i Alex, spędzili cały dzień ze swoimi rodzinami i przyjaciółmi, podczas gdy Logan bawiła się niektórymi zabawkami, które dostała.

On dał jej naszyjnik z inicjałami pierwszego i drugiego imienia, tablet Tabeo i fioletowy i różowe Tomsy, ponieważ po prostu musiała je mieć. Uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie jak Harry dał jej puzzle od A do Z, materiały plastyczne dla dzieci i jeden, którym był podekscytowany, otwierając je – _playskool showman two_ z aparatem i projektorem, ponieważ _kto wie Louis, może ona polubi fotografię lub będzie artystką jak ty_. Po tym jak Logan otworzyła to, zaczęła piszczeć, ponieważ też dostała aparat od tatusia Curly i pędzle do malowania, jakie tatuś Lou miał w piwnicy, które lubiła. Zrobiła zdjęcia wszystkim i wszystkiemu, z pomocą Harolda, a potem zajęło jej trochę czasu, by dodać je do animacji na projektorze. Opuścili Doncaster z obietnicą ponownych odwiedzin lub oni odwiedzą ich w Londynie, ale nie przez dłuższy czas, nie widząc się nawzajem i po tym Louis umył wannę, nie chcąc zostawiać jej, mimo protestów Anne.

-Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu? – wymamrotał szatyn.

-Więcej niż dwadzieścia minut. Dzwoniłeś do opiekunki Logan?

-Tak… Mam zamiar zabrać małą do jej mieszkania, ponieważ jej samochód się zepsuł i wysłałem jej wiadomość z twoim numerem telefonu w przypadku, gdyby Logan czegoś potrzebowała… nie będę w stanie odpowiedzieć na nie. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko… - Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, lekko zawstydzony, nie pytając czy to w porządku.

-Nie mam nic przeciwko. Czy ty-czy ty powiedziałeś jej, kim jestem? – spytał Loczek, spoglądając na Lou, a następnie skupiając wzrok na drodze.

-Powiedziałem jej i ostatnio Logan została z nią, nie mogła przestać o tobie mówić. Przechwalała cię, ponieważ Anna Banana ma tylko jednego tatusia, a ona ma dwóch. – zachichotał starszy, na co młodszemu zrobiło się cieplej w środku.

Dwadzieścia minut później Harold zaparkował samochód, pomagając Tomlinsonowi ze wszystkimi rzeczami wraz z prezentami urodzinowymi małej, których było mniej i po tym, pocałował ją na dobranoc, dając Louisowi długi uścisk, wyszedł, biorąc szybki prysznic i zasypiając w rekordowym czasie, po tym jak wrócił do domu i jego torby były przed drzwiami sypialni.

*~*

-Harry ktoś do ciebie dzwoni i jest już po drugiej w zasadzie i mówiłeś, że wychodzisz o drugiej. – Grace, jego asystentka weszła, gdzie Loczek zbierał swoje rzeczy po sesji zdjęciowej z irytującą modelką, która faktycznie nie zrozumiała, że on lubi kutasy, nieważne ile razy musiał jej to powiedzieć.

-Już wychodzę Grace… Możesz iść, jeśli chcesz. Dzięki. – uśmiechnął się, biorąc od niej telefon.

Po tym jak załadował wszystkie swoje rzeczy w samochodzie, przejrzał dwa nieodebrane połączenia z nieznanego numeru i niepewnie oddzwonił, odpowiedziała osoba i mógł usłyszeć Logan, rozpoznając jej płacz w tle i żeński głos, delikatnie szepczący pocieszające słowa.

-Halo? – powiedział gorączkowo Styles, martwiąc się.

-Czy to Harry Styles? Drugi ojciec Logan? – spytała.

-Tak, to ja, co się stało?

-Tu Anna, opiekunka Logan. Ona -jest dobrze kochanie, tatuś przyjdzie- obudziła się z drzemki i miała wymioty i niewielką gorączkę. Próbowałam dodzwonić się do Louisa, ale on nie odpowiada, mogłabym ją wziąć do lekarza, ale nie mam samochodu w tej chwili. – wyjaśniła, a następnie Loczek usłyszał jak jego córka wymiotuje, a potem wypuszcza głośny jęk.

-Mogłabyś podać mi swój adres? – spytał, starając się nie panikować.

Po tym Anna dała mu swój adres, złamał kilka przepisów, by dostać się tam tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, prawie wyskoczył z samochodu, i w końcu zapukał gorączkowo do drzwi. Blond, niska i ze zmęczonym spojrzeniem dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi, dając mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, zanim go rozpoznała, teraz wiedząc, że Logan ma po nim wygląd i bez słowa, wpuściła go do małego salonu, gdzie mała leżała na kanapie z kocem.

-Tatusiu… - zapłakała głośniej, wyciągając ręce, gdy tylko zobaczyła Harry’ego, pokazując mu, że chce by ją wziął.

-Cześć robaczku… co się stało? – wymamrotał zielonooki, podnosząc ją i zauważając jaka rozpalona była.

-Paskudne wymioty, tatusiu. – płakała, owijając ręce wokół jego szyi i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, potrząsając nią troszkę, gdy Harry potarł jej malutkie plecy.

-Czy mogłabyś coś dla mnie zrobić? – Harry spytał Annę, kontynuując rozmowę, gdy skinęła głową. – Mogłabyś iść z nami do lekarza? Naprawdę nie wiem, gdzie Louis ją zabiera, nigdy nie była chora, gdy z nią byłem i naprawdę nie wiem co robić.

-Oczywiście, pozwól, że wezmę tylko płaszcz. – szybko powiedziała, wyczuwając rozpacz w jego głosie.

-Dziękuję, obiecuję, że przywiozę cię tu z powrotem. – westchnął Styles, pochylając się, by wziąć buty Logan i umieścić je na nogach małej.

Gdy Anna wróciła, Harry już miał gotową Logan w swoich ramionach, czekając na opiekunkę i zanim ruszyli, okryła małą kocem, nie chcąc by zimne powietrze sprawiło, że poczuje się źle. Harry szybko pojechał do  szpitala, z instrukcjami Anny i tak szybko, jak tam byli, Harry próbował wziąć Logan, nie budząc jej, ale westchnął, kiedy zaczęła płakać i wołać Louisa. Loczek ledwo miał czas, by dobiec do pobliskiego kosza, gdy mała znowu zaczęła się rzucać, podczas gdy Styles trzymał ją jedną ręką i potarł jej plecy drugą, dopóki nie skończyła i znów zaczęła płakać, gdy zielonooki dał jej wodę, by przepłukała usta.

Weszli na pogotowie, gdzie szybko zostali zabrani do pokoju, aby mała dostała płyny i Harry prawie krzyknął na nich, aby przestali, kiedy Logan praktycznie krzyczała, podczas gdy pielęgniarka chciała założyć kroplówkę, aby utrzymać ją od odwodnienia, ale powstrzymał się, wiedząc, że to było dla jej dobra, nieważne ile razy Logan krzyczała do niego, by przestali. Prawie godzinę później zdiagnozowano u niej grypę żołądkową, potem dostała zwolnienie ze szpitala z plastrem Toy Story wokół jej ręki i receptą, którą Harry miał zrealizować i instrukcjami jak się nią zajmować, odwiózł z powrotem Annę, dziękując jej milion razy za pomoc, a następnie udał się z powrotem do swojego mieszkania, by dać małej lekarstwo.

Od czasu, gdy był już w swoim mieszkaniu, w sumie napisał czwartą wysyłaną wiadomość do Louisa, mówiącą, że Logan była z nim i co się stało, podczas gdy ona spała obok niego z głową na kolanach, wyglądając na mniej bladą niż była, zanim ją zabrali. Nie mógł nacieszyć się ciszą i spokojem, gdy mała obudziła się, płacząc za Louisem, nie chcąc, by Harry nawet ją dotknął, kiedy próbował ją podnieść, starał się nie czuć zranionym, ale kiedy go odrzuciła, wiedząc, że była chora i wybredna, to nadal bolało, nieważne jak bardzo się starał.

-Będę z powrotem, kochanie. – wstał Styles, chcąc iść do łazienki, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy zaczęła płakać, nie chcąc, by ją zostawił.

W ten sposób spędził następną godzinę z córką, która nie chciała żeby ją trzymał, ale nie pozwolił na to, za każdym razem gdy Loczek się przesunął, mówiąc, że jeśli wymioty powrócą, będzie musiał ją podnieść. Za piątym razem Harry usiadł na jednym z końców kanapy, oglądając gówniany program w telewizji, podczas gdy Logan siedziała na drugim, z łzami na policzkach, po dwudziestu minutach płaczu, chcąc by Louis był tutaj i przytulił ją, w tym momencie Harry był sfrustrowany i także chciał, by Louis był tutaj i mógł ją uspokoić.

*~*

-Dzięki Bogu, że tu jesteś! Płakała przez cały czas za tobą w ciągu ostatnich godzin i nawet nie pozwoliła mi się dotknąć. – westchnął Harold, pozwalając wejść Louisowi.

-Nie chce nikogo, tylko mnie, gdy jest chora. Co powiedział doktor? – spytał Tomlinson, do potarganego Loczka ze zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy.

-Grypa żołądkowa. Prawdopodobnie zjadła coś, co nie było już dobre, dał jej jakieś antybiotyki… także… Anna musiała podpisać wypis, ponieważ jest na liście kontaktów i nie jestem legalnie nie jestem jej ojcem i nie mam żadnych praw do małej. – wyjaśnił Styles, czując tworzącą się gulę w gardle.

-Ale ty jesteś jej ojcem… jest tak samo twoja jak i moja. – powiedział szybko szatyn, czując się źle.

-Wiem. – Harry próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale szybko się załamał.

-Tatusiu…

Louis odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć Logan niezdarnie podbiegającą do niego, wyciągającą ręce. Podniósł ją, zauważając drobne cienie pod oczami, a następnie pocałował ją w czubek głowy, zanim ukryła twarz w jego szyi, kiedy potarł jej plecy, obserwował Loczka wchodzącego do łazienki, zamykającego drzwi za sobą, już miał usiąść na kanapie, kiedy telefon Harry’ego zawibrował i przewrócił oczami, widząc, że to połączenie przychodzące od Drew. Chwycił telefon, przesuwając kciukiem nad czerwonym kółkiem, a nie zielonym, a następnie umieścił go z powrotem na miejscu, w którym było, siadając na kanapie. Zaczął się denerwować, kiedy Drew w kółko i w kółko dzwonił i Logan nie mogła przestać płakać z powodu bólu brzucha i kiedy zdecydował, że ma dość, odpowiedział, trzymając Logan w jednym ramieniu.

-Halo? – odpowiedział Louis tak, że jego córka nieco się uspokoiła.

-Kochani-kto mówi? – spytał Drew.

-Tu Louis.

-Dlaczego odbierasz jego telefon? Gdzie on jest?

-Jest w łazience i odpowiedziałem, ponieważ nie przestawałeś dzwonić, nie martw się… oddzwoni z powrotem. – powiedział szatyn, a następnie rozłączył się, nie chcąc więcej z nim rozmawiać.

Po odłożeniu słuchawki, usłyszał dzwonek i jęknął, nie wiedząc, że właściwie był to Drew, wstał, by otworzyć drzwi zrelaksowany, gdy zobaczył Liama, trzymającego torbę i Zayna, Nialla i Eleanor za nim.

-Co wy tu robicie? – zapytał Louis, pozwalając im wejść, przesuwając się z bezwładnym ciałem Logan.

-Harry napisał do mnie, że mała jest chora, a następnie zadzwoniłem do nich, mamy dla was jedzenie. – odparł Liam, gdy wrócił Loczek.

-Och, cześć chłopaki. – uśmiechnął się, zauważając, że Logan znowu śpi.

-Czy mogłaby spać w twoim łóżku? – spytał szatyn i poszedł za brunetem, gdy skinął głową.

-To nie będzie konieczne… mam dla niej pokój. – Harry zarumienił się, otwierając drzwi, wskazując im, by weszli.

Pokój był urządzony w białe meble, podwójne łóżko naprzeciwko ścian, na środku z białą kołdrą z motylami na niej. Ściany pomalowane były na jasny fiolet z kilkoma oprawionymi zdjęciami z różnymi gatunkami motyli, było też małe biurko po drugiej stronie pokoju z różnymi materiałami plastycznymi oraz w rogu był stolik i cztery krzesła, a obok pudełko zabawek z jej imieniem na nim.

-Zrobiłeś to wszystko? – spytał Tomlinson, czując ciepło w środku.

-Tak, zajęło mi to trochę czasu, ale skończyłem. Miałem nadzieję, że pozwolisz jej spędzić noc w niedalekiej przyszłości. – brunet uśmiechnął się, biorąc kilka poduszek z łóżka, a następnie Louis położył ją, czując, że jej czoło już nie było takie ciepłe.

-Oczywiście, może je spędzać, kiedy poczuje się lepiej. – powiedział Louis.

Wrócili do salonu, gdzie Liam był zajęty rozmową o tym, że chce jechać na kemping, gdy Harry wziął jedzenie przechodząc z nim obok Louisa, który zabrał je z siedzenia, obok niego.

-Cóż, jestem za. To było dawno temu, kiedy byłam na kempingu. – Eleanor uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-Doliczcie nas. – powiedział Niall, wskazując na Zayna i samego siebie, który skinął głową z entuzjazmem.

-Dalej, Lou. Wiem, że kochasz kemping i to może być świetne doświadczenie dla Logan, nigdy przedtem nie była na kempingu. – błagała El, kiedy Lou odmówił.

-Ale ona jest chora. – stwierdził.

-…okej… idziesz Harry? – spytał Tomlinson i już miał odpowiedział, gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek w mieszkaniu i Loczek szybko wstał, nie chcąc, by Logan się przebudziła.

Kontynuowali rozmowę, podczas gdy Harold myślał, kto to był i po dziesięciu minutach Louis miał dość czekania i krzyknął do niego, czy ma zamiar jechać z nimi na kemping czy nie, gdy zaczął żałować, kiedy wszedł Drew, ciągnąc Harry’ego za rękę. Louis przełknął bryłę tworzącą się w jego gardle, gdy zauważył ich, trzymających się za ręce, a następnie odwrócił wzrok, gdy Harry puścił go i stał niezgrabnie obok niego.

-Jedziesz na kemping kochanie? – spytał Drew, sprawiając, że Louis  gromił go za każde słowo.

-Uh tak.

-Kto jeszcze jedzie?

-Każdy z nas… i Logan. – odpowiedział Styles.

-Nie masz zamiaru mnie zaprosić? – Drew spojrzał na niego, gdy on i reszta wewnętrznie jęknęli.

-Je-jeśli chcesz, to możesz iść. – powiedział Loczek.

-Świetnie! – Drew uśmiechnął się, owijając ręce wokół jego talii i wszystko, co Louis mógł zrobić to odwrócić wzrok, dopóki nie usłyszał znowu płaczącej Logan.

-Musimy iść… pa Harry. – powiedział Louis, wracając z małą, niosąc ją w swoich ramionach, a następnie ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

-Lou czekaj! – Harry prawie krzyknął, lekko popychając Drew z drogi.

Louis zauważył, że Drew nie mógł już ich zobaczyć i zrelaksował się, słuchając Harry’ego, mówiącego instrukcje od lekarza, które dostał, w przypadku, gdyby jej się pogorszyło, ale wątpił, ponieważ nie rzucała się tak często, jak przedtem.

-Pa robaczku. Kocham cię… do księżyca i z powrotem. – powiedział zielonooki, pochylając się, by pocałować ją w policzek, gdzie odpoczywała z głową na obojczyku Louisa, a następnie mały pocałunek na ustach Louisa, zaskakując go, ale potem uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Zobaczymy się później Lou, dzwoń do mnie, jeśli cokolwiek się stanie. – uśmiechnął się Styles.

-Kocham cię tatusiu. – westchnęła Logan.

-Kocham cię bardziej. – powiedział Harold.

-Do zobaczenia później. – Louis uśmiechnął się, owijając wolne ramię wokół pasa Harry’ego, podczas gdy Harry objął ich.

Szybko wyszli, kiedy usłyszeli coraz bliższe głosy, widząc, że byli to Niall, Zayn, Eleanor i Liam, którzy jednocześnie zostawili Harry’ego sam na sam z Drew, gdy Louis starał się ignorować myśli, czy robili coś jeszcze niż przytulanie się na kanapie, gdy dawał szybką kąpiel Logan, a następnie lekarstwo.

*~*

-Tatusiu, idziemy dzisiaj na kemping? – spytała Logan, podskakując z podniecenia, gdy Louis zapakował torbę z ubraniami i niezbędnymi elementami z listy, które Liam mu wysłał.

-Mhm, jesteś podekscytowana? – uśmiechnął się, kończąc.

-Tak. Czy tatuś Curly też idzie?

-Tak… ale on nie jedzie z nami. – szatyn zmarszczył brwi.

Tydzień później, po tym dniu, kiedy zaaranżowali kto z kim jedzie, Drew natychmiast ogłosił, że będzie prowadzić, Harry opuścił Louisa, biorąc swój własny samochód, podczas gdy Zayn, Niall i Eleanor zdecydowali się jechać z Liamem. Louis potrzebował swojego własnego samochodu, w przypadku gdyby coś się stało, ale miał nadzieję, że tak nie będzie.

-Dlaczego? – spytała Logan, owijając ramiona wokół jego uda, patrząc na niego.

-Ponieważ tatuś jedzie tam z Drew. – wyjaśnił, podnosząc ją.

-Tatuś Curly nazywa go dupkiem. – zachichotała, pamiętając kiedy Harry nazwał go po tym, jak powtarzała słowa i Loczek powiedział jej, żeby nie powtarzała tego ponownie.

-Tatuś go tak nazwał? – spytał.

-Mhm. – Logan lekko kopnęła jego żołądek, żeby wiedział, że chciała, by ją postawił.

Było wcześnie rano, gdy Louis opuścił Londyn i godzinę i dwadzieścia minut później przybył do Forgewood, gdzie mieli się spotkać, i gdy odpiął Logan, skanował obszar, zauważając Drew, stojącego zbyt blisko Loczka z Eleanor, patrzącego na niego, podczas gdy Harry niezręcznie stał między nimi. Widział Nialla, Liama i Zayna rozpakowujących torby z samochodu i tak szybko jak mógł, chwycił torby, blokując samochód i idąc do nich, zatrzymując się tylko dlatego, że Logan chciała zbyt bardzo Jaskiera i węszył, a ona mocno go trzymała, mimo, że smycz była owinięta wokół jej nadgarstka.

-Tatusiu! – pisnęła, podbiegając do niego, przytulając jego nogi i popychając Drew, który się odsunął, patrząc na nią, myśląc, że nikt nie patrzył, ale całkowicie nieświadomy morderczych spojrzeń Eleanor.

-Cześć robaczku, tatuś tęsknił, ponieważ nie widział cię od wieków. – Harry pochylił się, aby ją podnieść, pozostawiając dwumiesięcznego Jaskiera na ziemi, który nie był tak mały, jak zwykł być, natomiast Louis pomachał do niego, czule przewracając oczami, bo widział ją dzień wcześniej i po prostu przesadzał.

-Dobra chłopaki… przyniosłem cztery namioty, Zayn i Niall razem; El, ty z Louisem i maluszkiem?... Okej, Harry wezmę twój i będziesz z Drew, a nie ze mną? – spytał Liam.

-Tak. – odpowiedział Drew, zanim Harry mógł, sprawiając, że Zayn na niego spoglądał.

-W porządku… powinniśmy iść… wciąż mamy jeszcze trochę do przejścia, by tam być. – powiedział Payne, prowadząc z Harrym i Drew, a za nimi Zayn i Niall, kończąc na Lou i Eleanor, idącą za nimi.

-Nie mogę znieść skurwiela Harry’ego, jest tak irytujący… powinieneś go widzieć, gdy niewinny robaczek wylądował na nim, był przerażony. – Eleanor przewróciła oczami.

-Wow… nie sądzę, że jest przyzwyczajony do życia w dziczy. – Louis stłumił śmiech, obserwując swoją córkę, idacą obok Harry’ego, trzymającą jego rękę i ciągnąc w drugiej smycz.

Dostali się na pole kempingowe, gdzie Liam szybko zabrał się do pracy, ustawiając namioty z Harrym i Zayna pomocą, podczas gdy El rozglądała się z Logan, Drew nie robił nic, Louis i nIall próbowali wyczyścić obszar. Byli zaskoczeni, gdy Drew krzyknął i odwrócili się do niego, próbując coś powiedzieć, podczas gdy Logan stała obok niego, śmiejąc się, ponieważ chłopak tatusia wyglądał zabawnie.

-Co się stało? – spytał Harold, podchodząc do niego, chwytając nieszkodliwie pająka z jego ramienia.

-Dlaczego nie… - Drew wziął głęboki oddech. - … dlaczego nie spytasz swojego dziecka. – skończył a następnie spojrzał na Logan, która ukrywała się za nogami Loczka, uśmiechając się złośliwie do niego.  

-Hej, nie patrz na nią w ten sposób. – syknął Styles, chwytając rękę Drew w ciasny uścisk.

-Rzuciła we mnie cholernym pająkiem… Wiesz, że ich nienawidzę. – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, podczas gdy reszta grupy starała się nie śmiać.

Harry westchnął, a następnie przykucnął na poziomie Logan. – Logan… kochanie, rzuciłaś w niego pająkiem? – spytał Harry, patrząc na nią z poważnym spojrzeniem.

-Nie… ona była moją przyjaciółką, tatusiu. Chciałam pokazać mu moją przyjaciółkę. Ciocia El powiedziała, że jest urocza… - oczy Logan zaczęły łzawić, patrzyła na Loczka z szerokimi, niewinnymi zielonymi/niebieskimi oczkami i wydętymi wargami, sprawiając, że Harry czuł się jak gówno, że mógł pomyśleć, że była w stanie to zrobić, nawet nie mając złych intencji.

-Widzisz? Ona nie miała tego na myśli, ona po prostu próbowała pokazać ci pająka. – Harry wstał, całując ją w czoło.

-Rzuciła go we mnie! Tak mi pokazała tego pająka. – pękł Drew.

-Ona ma cztery lata na Boga i wierzę jej, więc uspokój się, to był tylko nieszkodliwy pająk. – powiedział Harry, a potem wrócił do pomocy Liamowi, ustawiając brakujący namiot Louisa, a Eleanor i Logan przybiły sobie piątkę, gdzie Calder uśmiechała się.

Po tym Logan się zmęczyła, poszła do Louisa, który siedział na składanym krześle i usiadła na jego kolanach, obserwując Harry’ego próbującego ustawić namiot, a następnie oboje śmiali się za każdym razem, kiedy upadł, aż Louis nie wstał i mu pomógł, robiło się już ciemno, gdy Niall i Tommo zapalili ognisko, Drew spojrzał na szatyna, kiedy Harry przybił mu i Niallowi piątkę.

-Cukiereczku, usiądź obok mnie, żebym mogła poprawić twoje włosy. – El uśmiechnęła się, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie, uśmiechając się szerzej, gdy mała usiadła.

-Bawisz się dobrze? – spytała, podczas rozczesywania jej włosów.

-Tak… ale jestem śpiąca. – Logan ziewnęła, pieszcząc Jaskiera, który zawsze był przy niej.

-Wkrótce pójdziemy do łóżka… Nie mów swoim tatusiom, że ci to powiedziałam okej?

-Okej.

-Tatuś Curly ma spać z tobą i z tatusiem Lou, ponieważ on czuje się samotny i nie lubi sam spać, bardzo chciałby spać z tobą i przytulać cię i tatusia Lou. Obiecujesz, że zrobisz tak, by tatuś Curly spał z wami? – Eleanor wyciągnęła mały palec.

-Obiecuję. On nigdy nie śpi ze mną i z tatusiem Lou. – westchnęła mała, przyciągając mały palec z El.

-Moja dziewczynka! – Calder pocałowała ją w policzek, patrząc na Drew, nienawidząc sposób, w jaki spojrzał na Louisa i Logan, jakby były szumowinami.

*~*

-Tatusiu śpisz ze mną, okej. – Logan wzięła ręce Harry’ego tak szybko, jak każdy postanowił, że idzie do łóżka.

-Przepraszam robaczku, ale nie mogę, ciocia El śpi z tobą i tatusiem. – westchnął, pragnąc żeby to był on, zamiast niej.

-Chcę żebyś ze mną spał i się przytulał. – Logan wydęła wargi, ciągnąc go mocniej, ale Harry nawet się nie przesunął.

-Przepraszam kochanie…

-Nieeee… Chcę żebyś ze mną spał. – Logan zaczęła płakać, trzymając się ramienia Harry’ego, odmawiając puszczania go.

-Mogę dzielić go z Liamem… spójrz na nią Harry, ona płacze. – Eleanor dała mu najsmutniejsze spojrzenie, podczas gdy Zayn mówił bezgłośnie _Co się dzieje_? do niej.

-Kochanie, tatuś nie może spać z nami. – Louis uklęknął obok niej.

-On nigdy nie śpi ze mną i nie przytula mnie. – zawodziła, powtarzając co Eleanor jej powiedziała, dając im najsmutniejsze spojrzenie.

-Okej okej, będę z tobą spać i cię przytulać. – natychmiast ustąpił Styles.

-Harry…? – powiedział Drew, przypominając im o sobie, że wciąż tam był.

-Tylko na dzisiaj, Drew, wiesz, że nienawidzę, widząc, gdy płacze. – powiedział tonem, który oznaczał, że nie był otwarty na dyskusję.

-Świetnie! Rób, co chcesz. – westchnął Drew, a następnie poszedł do swojego namiotu, który był najdalej od namiotu Lou i teraz jego wybór mógł z powrotem ugryźć go w tyłek.

-Nie masz nic przeciwko? – Styles spytał Tomlinsona, po tym jak Drew wszedł do środka.

-Nie. – szatyn uśmiechnął się.

-W porządku, cóż Niall i ja idziemy do łóżka. Dobranoc… dobranoc ciasteczko. – Malik pocałował ją w policzek.

-Dobranoc wujku Zayn. – Logan pocałowała go z powrotem, w końcu poprawnie wymawiając słowa.

-Dobranoc potworze.

-Dobranoc wujku Niall. – zachichotała.

-My także powinniśmy iść do łóżka. – powiedziała El do Liama, który potwierdził, a następnie poprowadził ją do swego namiotu, po tym jak powiedzieli im dobranoc.

-My… uh, my także powinniśmy iść do łóżka. – powiedział Louis, a za nim Harry i Logan weszli do środka namiotu.

Louis położył się na jednej stronie i Harry na drugiej z Logan między nimi, ich trójka dzieliła dwa śpiwory, Logan miała swój koc, Pana Loczka i Jaskiera ze sobą. Harry nigdy nie czuł się jak w domu, jak w tej chwili, z Logan owiniętą wokół jego koszuli, nie mogąc się z nią zobaczyć, ponieważ było już prawie ciemno, ale mógł usłyszeć Louisa nucącego kołysankę, by zasnęła, czuł jak poluzowała uścisk, dopóki  jej ręka nie spoczywała na jego ramieniu. Przytulił się do niej bliżej, jej głowa była oparta na piersi Louisa, owinął swoje ramię wokół niej, lekko dotykając brzucha Tomlinsona.

-Przepraszam… - Harry szybko się odsunął, czując jak jego policzki nabierają kolorów.

-Jest w porządku… możesz ją przytulić, wiesz. – zachichotał cicho szatyn, chwytając Loczka za ramię, owijając go wokół niej, podczas gdy on musnął palcami jej włosy z drugiej strony.

Harry uśmiechnął się, przysuwając bliżej, kładąc głowę obok Logan i całując ją, nim zasnął z małym uśmiechem na twarzy, czując, że to jest to, że mógłby zasypiać tak każdej nocy i nie być samemu w ogromnym łóżku. Następnego ranka obudził się z Logan, będącą na nim, Jaskierem przy jego głowie i Louisa ramieniem owiniętym wokół nich, a jego głowa spoczywała na miejscu, w którym kończyła się jego szyja, a zaczynało ramię. Harry miał jedną rękę nad Logan, a drugą pod szatynem, trzymając go blisko siebie i westchnął z pogardą, zastanawiając się, kiedy wszyscy przesunęli się, spojrzał na swój telefon, widząc, że to siódma rano, a następnie przymknął oczy, wracając do snu, ciągnąc bliżej siebie Lou, zauważając jak spokojnie wyglądał i jego długie rzęsy były jak u Logan. Następnym razem Styles obudził się w tym samym czasie co Tomlinson i mógł zobaczyć Logan siedzącą na jego brzuchu, śpiewała ABC tak jak Louis kilka dni wcześniej, podczas gdy dotykała Jaskiera, pies cierpliwie siedział przed nią, wpatrując się w mała, dopóki nie skończyła, następnie sięgnęła do torby, wyciągając mały, niebieski wycinek z futra, z boku szyi przy kołnierzu.

-Jakie śliczne… mamusia zrobi, że będziesz wyglądać ślicznie. Mamusia cię kocha okej? Okej. – gruchała Logan, chwytając go, całując go między uszami, a on lizał jej twarz, podczas gdy Louis i Harry spojrzeli na nią, a potem na siebie, będąc po prostu świadkami.

-Dzień dobry dziadku. – powiedział Harry, starając się nie śmiać.

-Dzień dobry! Zgadnij, kto mógł zabrać jego ulubione wnuki. – Louis uśmiechnął się, dając mu przyzwyczajenie się pod kołdrą.

Harry mruknął, wstając i zdjął to, ale nie wcześniej niż dał Logan wielkiego porannego buziaka, pozostawiając ją przytuloną obok Louisa, podczas gdy śpiewał jej ABC. Tak szybko, jak wszyscy się obudzili i mieli śniadanie z Logan, która wylała sok jabłkowy na Drew przypadkiem i on na nią spojrzał, aż Jaskier stanął naprzeciwko niego i zaczął szczekać i Drew poszedł zmienić swoje jeansy. Udało im się mieć udany spacer z wyjątkiem Drew, który irytował każdego, patrząc na otoczenie z obrzydzeniem i starając się trzymać Harry’ego z dala od Louisa, gdy Eleanor i Zayn szeptali do siebie, jak bardzo nie mogli go znieść.

Kiedy wrócili do obozowiska, rozpętało się piekło, Liam żałował, że kiedykolwiek powiedział Drew, by wziął trochę drewna do ognia, więc on i Eleanor mogli ugotować obiad, wiedząc, że Louis miał największy uśmiech. Harry, który siedział z Logan na kolanach, próbując przekonać, ją, że pająk, którego znalazła ma dom, obserwował ich, gdy położyli się na brzuchach, a następnie wrócili, podczas gdy mała miała pająka uwięzionego w dłoniach blisko piersi, odmawiając, by Harry mógł go zobaczyć.

*~*

-Jest jeszcze jeden, tam. – Louis wskazał na kawałek suszonego drewna, zginając się w pół, aby podnieść drugie.

-Masz się trzymać kurwa z dala od niego. – powiedział znikąd Drew.

-Słucham? – Louis odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego.

-Słyszałeś mnie. Myślisz, że nie wiem co robisz. – Drew podszedł do niego, stojąc naprzeciwko.

-A co to właściwie jest, jeśli mogę spytać? – szatyn starał się kontrolować swój gniew.

-Używając twojego zepsutego bachora jako córki, aby mieć go z powrotem. Twój _romans_ lub cokolwiek to było, skończyło się cztery lata temu, więc odpuść, bo nie ma już nic szczególnego między wami. – Drew prawie warknął.

-Mamy razem córkę. Co czyni, że wasza dwójka ma coś wyjątkowego? Jego kutasa w twoim tyłku? Bo wierz mi, jeśli to jest to, wtedy nie ma w tym nic wyjątkowego. – Louis uśmiechnął się słodko do niego.

-Tak, jak to było u ciebie, ale wiesz? Przynajmniej będę miał na tyle przyzwoitości, aby nie zajść w ciążę i po prostu go nie więzić tak, jak to robiłeś i to nawet nie zadziałało, ponieważ w końcu zostawił cię i twoją ciotę. – uśmiechnął się Drew.

-Zamknij się… Nie wiesz kurwa nic o mnie. – Louis zrobił krok do tyłu, czując jak się dusi, bo to nie jest tak, jak to się stało.

-Jesteś tylko dziwką, dziwką ssącą kutasy, która nie mogła dać mu nawet syna, on zawsze tego chciał i kto wie, może będę w stanie, ale przynajmniej będę czekać i nie zajdę w ciążę za pierwszym razem. – dalej drwił Drew.

Louis nienawidził momentu, w którym poczuł gorące łzy spływające w dół po policzkach, ponieważ to była prawda, Harry zawsze chciał syna i wszystko, co mu się udało to córka, którą trzymał w tajemnicy i sekrecie przed Stylesem, dopóki nie mógł. Płakał, ponieważ nie był dziwką, nigdy o to nie prosił, a już z pewnością nigdy nie prosił o to, aby zajść w ciążę.

-Jesteś niczym innym jak dziwką. – kontynuował, uśmiechając się, ale Louis uderzył go w nos tak mocno, jak tylko mógł, a następnie odszedł, gdzie byli inni.

Eleanor i Zayn, którzy byli świadkami prawie wszystkiego, poszli za nim, ale przedtem Zayn uderzył go ponownie, nazywając pierdolonym dupkiem, a następnie poszli do Tomlinsona, by go uspokoić. Kiedy tam dotarli, Louis gorączkowo pakował swoje i Logan rzeczy, płacząc, ale nie zadając sobie trudu, aby otrzeć łzy, podczas gdy Harry trzymał Logan w ramionach, jak on i Liam próbowali spytać go, co się stało i Niall zauważył bardzo wkurzonego Zayna i Eleanor, a za nimi Drew, któremu ciekła krew z nosa.

-Louis, co się stało? – rozpaczliwie spytał Loczek.

-Nic! Daj mi ją, wyjeżdżamy. – Louis sięgnął po małą, gdy tylko miał torby na ramionach i psa w jednej ręce.

-Nie, dopóki nie powiesz mi co się stało. – Harry odciągnął ją z dala od jego zasięgu.

-Powiedziałem daj mi ją! – Louis zapłakał głośniej.

-Nie, najpierw musisz się uspokoić. – próbował go uspokoić, ale to tylko się pogorszyło.

-Daj mi moja córkę albo przysięgam, że nie zobaczysz się z nią ponownie już nigdy.

-Nie, musisz się…

-Daj mi ją, ty pieprzony draniu! Ona nie jest twoja! – szlochał szatyn, wyrywając małą z jego ramion, gdy Logan wydała z siebie głośny jęk, a następnie chłopak ruszył w kierunku swojego samochodu.

-Louis czekaj! – Loczek pobiegł za nim, chwytając go za ramię, by go zatrzymać, obracając go wokół.

-Co ja zrobiłem? Jeśli zrobiłem coś źle, przepraszam, ale proszę, powiedz co się stało. Co ja zrobiłem? – spytał Styles, nie kłopocząc się, by wytrzeć swoje łzy.

-Po prostu pozwól nam iść, Harry. – wymamrotał Louis, ale Harry tylko wzmocnił uścisk.

-Dlaczego nie zapytasz swojego pojebanego chłopaka. – warknął Malik, przesuwając się do Nialla, owijając ramiona wokół niego.

-Co zrobiłeś… Drew co ty mu zrobiłeś? – spytał zielonooki, odwracając się do Drew.

-Nic – odpowiedział szybko, trzymając koszulę przy nosie, aby zatrzymać krwawienie.

-Nic? Więc nazywanie Louisa dziwką, dziwką ssącą kutasy i Logan zepsutym bachorem i ciotą to nic? Och i mówienie Louisowi, że zaszedł tylko w ciążę, by wciągnąć Harry’ego w pułapkę specjalnie, kiedy ty nic kurwa nie wiesz. – Eleanor ustawiła się tak, by nie pozwolić im uciec, podczas gdy Louis zauważył mrugnięcia Harry’ego na słowo dziwka ssąca kutasy.

-Ty co.. dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – warknął Styles, podchodząc do Drew, pozostawiając Tomlinsona na swoim miejscu, bo Loczek był wściekły.

-Jestem wami zmęczony, zawsze odpychacie mnie na bok, jakbym był śmieciem, ilekroć was wołam. Rozumiem, że masz do czynienia ze swoją córką, ale on? Ja jestem twoim chłopakiem, on jest tylko ojcem twojego dziecka… nic więcej. – krzyknął Drew.

-Przepraszam, nie chciałem, abyś czuł się w ten sposób, ale nadal nie miałeś prawa tak z nim rozmawiać… to nie jego wina. – westchnął zielonooki.

-Wiesz co? Jestem zmęczony całym tym gównem, więc albo wybierasz ich albo mnie.

-Słucham? – zapytał brunet, całkowicie zdezorientowany.

-Słyszałeś mnie, wybierasz albo ich albo mnie. – Drew spojrzał na Louisa i Logan, podczas gdy reszta stała, czekając na dalsze słowa Harry’ego.

Harry wpatrywał się w Drew, po czym odwrócił wzrok, aby spojrzeć na Louisa i Logan. Widział zakrwawione oczy szatyna i sposób w jaki trzymał ich córkę, podczas gdy ona miała owinięte ramiona wokół jego szyi, a jej czoło spoczywało na jego policzku, wypuszczając małe czknięcia, gdy oboje na niego patrzyli, oczekując odpowiedzi i kiedy Louis spojrzał w dół, a jego dolna warga drżała, Harry wiedział, nie przedtem, ale to ten czas, którego był zupełnie pewien, zamierzał o niego walczyć, nieważne co.

-Ich. – odpowiedział Styles, nie przegapiając uśmiechu Liama i szoku Louisa, patrzącego na niego.

-Co? – syknął Drew.

-Słyszałeś mnie, powiedziałeś, że mam wybierać, więc wybieram ich i zawsze wybrałbym ich, bezwzględnie, i szczerze, nie wiem dlaczego zajęło mi to tak długo, by to zrobić, ale między nami koniec.

-Świetnie! Pieprz się idioto. – pchnął Harolda i odszedł, zbierając swoje rzeczy i wyjeżdżając, napięcie pękło, kiedy usłyszeli z daleka przyspieszanie auta.

Harry podszedł nieśmiało do Louisa i Logan, stojąc przed nimi. – Przepraszam, nie zasłużyłeś na to. Żadna z tych rzeczy, które powiedział są prawdą, nie jesteś niczym z tych strasznych rzeczy, którymi cię nazwał. – powiedział zielonooki, ignorując innych, kiedy przyciągnął ich do uścisku.

Ta noc, po tym jak wrócili z powrotem do domu, Louis odwiózł Harry’ego i przeprosił go za nazwanie pieprzonym draniem, poszedł do łóżka sam jak zawsze, ale uśmiechał się, ponieważ wiedział, że Harry kochał go i ich córkę, był szczęśliwy, ponieważ wybrał ich, zamiast Drew, nawet jeśli mu jeszcze nie wybaczył. Nadal był w nim zakochany i teraz wszystko, co musiał zrobić, to znaleźć odpowiedni czas, aby powiedzieć mu, żeby wiedział. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	18. Show me how to be whole again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

-Będziesz grzeczna dla tatusia, prawda? – Louis spojrzał na Logan, trzymał Pana Loczka i prowadził psa, podczas gdy czekali w windzie, by zabrać ją do Harry’ego.

-Tak… Też będziesz tutaj spać? – spytała, przesuwając włosy z oczu, a następnie chwyciła dłoń Louisa.

-Nie, tylko tatuś i ty. – odpowiedział szatyn, a następnie przykucnął do jej poziomu, kiedy wydęła wargę.

-Chcę z tobą spać… i tatusiem Curly, razem. – zaczęła, pocierając prawe oko.

-Wiem, kochanie, ale on chce spędzić trochę czasu z tobą, pobawi się z tobą we wszystko co chcesz i przeczyta ci twoją ulubioną bajkę, dzięki czemu będziesz mogła zasnąć. – Louis uśmiechnął się, poprawiając jej włosy.

-I pocałuje mnie na dobranoc i zaśpiewa piosenkę, jak ty to robisz?

-Tak, zrobi tak, on jest naprawdę podekscytowany i jutro w południe zabierze cię z powrotem do domu, okej. – Louis podniósł jej ręce, przytrzymał i pocałował.

-Okej… - powiedziała, gdy drzwi od windy otworzyły się.

W poniedziałek po tym jak wrócili z kempingu, Louis zgodził się pozwolić Logan, by spędziła noc z Harrym, ponieważ miał wolne, wróci do pracy w czwartek, co oznaczało, że spotka się z Drew, z którym Styles nie rozmawiał jeszcze i szczerze nie chciał po tym wszystkim, co powiedział Louisowi. Louis wstał i wyszedł, trzymając rękę Logan w jednej, i w drugiej jej fioletową torbę, którą pomogła spakować, po tym jak rozpakował połowę zabawek, które tam włożyła, były tam ubrania i inne potrzebne rzeczy. Podniósł ją, żeby mogła zadzwonić dzwonkiem, a następnie postawił ją, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i uśmiechnięty Harry pojawił się przed nimi, całując Logan i mówiąc, by weszli, czując zapach lasagne, kiedy byli już w środku.

-Robisz lasagne? – spytał szatyn, gdy Harry złapał kilka M&M-sów z kryształowej miski, ze stolika.

-Mhm, zrobiłem je dla was. – Harry dał małej cztery kawałki czekolady, która chętnie je wzięła i zjadła, podczas gdy Styles obserwował ją, będąc pewnym, że nie da żadnego psu.

-Dzięki… Och i upewnij się, że nie zostawisz tego gdzieś lub zje je i zakrztusi się, nie potrzebujesz tego. – ostrzegł go Louis, nie chcąc, by Logan przechodziła to pod jego opieką.

-Przeniosę je później. Chodź, idziemy jeść. – Loczek uśmiechnął się, idąc za Louisem do kuchni, podczas gdy Logan bawiła się zabawkami, które rozpakowała, mieszając je z tymi, które Harry miał dla niej.

Louis obserwował ruchy Stylesa, gdy ustawiał stół dla trzech zamiast jednej osoby, rozejrzał się i zauważył obrazek Logan, który dla niego pokolorowała na jego urodziny, przypięte do lodówki i uśmiechnął się, widząc losowe zdjęcia małej, robiącej głupie miny.

-Kiedy je zrobiłeś? – spytał Tomlinson, chwytając jedno, gdzie mała wystawiała język i ciągnęła jego uszy.

-Kilka dni temu, gdy Eleanor je przyniosła. – odpowiedział, biorąc lasagnę z piekarnika.

-Eleanor tutaj była? Co ona tutaj robiła? – spytał niebieskooki, zwracając się w pełni, by mu się przyjrzeć.

-Myślę, że kazała ci wyjść z Logan na lody, a sama przyszła tutaj do Liama, by gdzieś się z nim wybrać. – powiedział, sprawdzając lasagne.

-Och… Liam jest wszystkim o czym mówi ostatnio. Liam to, Liam tamto. Mówiła do Logan jak bardzo atrakcyjny i muskularny jest. – Louis pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się czule.

-Myślę, że ona go lubi… Liam jest taki nieświadomy. Powinni po prostu wyjść gdzieś i się umówić. – powiedział znikąd Loczek.

-Naprawdę  tak myślisz?

-Tak… hej, mógłbyś podać kubki, powinny być z plastiku, jeden dla Logan. – zauważył Harry, w jednej z szaf przed Louisem.

Louis przesunął się, by mógł je wziąć, a następnie ustawił je na stole, patrząc na nie, a następnie odwrócił się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Harrym, po tym jak umieścił lasagne na środku stołu. Przesunął się w lewo tak jak Harry, a potem roześmiali się, kiedy oboje przesunęli się w tym samym kierunku. Oczy Harry’ego patrzyły na włosy Louisa i delikatnie przesunął je, nie zauważając spojrzenia w jaki Louis na niego patrzył, aż Harry nie spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się, Styles nie zauważył, że zaczął się opierać, dopóki jego usta delikatnie nie otarły się o szatyna.

-Mogę? – wymamrotał Harold i Tommo skinął głową, czując jego ciepły oddech naprzeciwko swoich ust.

Gdy ich usta w końcu się dotknęły, Louis powoli uniósł ręce, oplatając palcami włosy Stylesa, podczas gdy Loczek umieścił swoje na lewym biodrze chłopaka i plecach, nie przesuwając ich, obawiając się, że mógłby go przestraszyć i utrzymywał pocałunek powoli i słodko, dopóki starał się zachować dystans, poczuł język szatyna, przebiegający wzdłuż jego dolnej wargi, a jego ręka przesuwała się w dół, ponownie sprawiając, że zadrżał. Przestali, kiedy zabrakło im powietrza, patrząc na siebie, aż Louis nie pocałował go jeszcze raz, po czym odwrócił się, by zawołać Logan, gdy tylko zobaczył, że ona stała już przy drzwiach, patrząc na nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami i prawdopodobnie stała tam Bóg wie ile czasu, będąc świadkiem całej tej sprawy.

-Kochanie! Chodź umyć ręce i możemy jeść. – Louis uśmiechnął się, podchodząc do niej, podczas gdy Harry niezgrabnie zaserwował jedzenie na talerze.

-Dlaczego ty i tatuś przytulaliście się tak mocno? Kochasz go tak jak wujek Zayn kocha wujka Nialla? – On przytula wujka Nialla tak mocno, bo go kocha… wujek Zayn mi to powiedział, tatusiu. – spytała, podczas gdy szatyn podniósł ją, by umyła ręce.

-Oczywiście, że kocham tatusia. – Louis wyszeptał tak cicho, że Logan ledwo mogła go usłyszeć.

-Chcesz lasagne? – zapytał ją Styles.

-Tak. – Logan uśmiechnęła się, kiwając wściekle głową, na co Louis westchnął z ulgą, wiedząc że w zasadzie zmieniła już temat.

Usiedli do jedzenia, słuchając małej, która mówiła o wszystkim, by mogli skupić na niej uwagę, przeważnie mówiła o Jaskierze i o grach, w które ona i Harry zagrają, kończąc z pytaniem Harolda czy zaśpiewa jej tak jak tatuś Louis, zanim pójdzie do łóżka.

-Idę, zadzwoń, jeśli cokolwiek się stanie… Nie zapomnij, że potrzebuje kąpieli, zanim pójdzie do łóżka jakoś trzy godziny przed, musisz przeczytać jej bajkę, którą ma w torbie i jeśli to nie zadziała, wtedy zaśpiewaj jej _Say Goodnight_ Cher Lloyd… Oh i musi mieć swojego misia i kocyk, lub nie pójdzie do łóżka. Jeśli wypije coś przed snem, bądź pewien, że pójdzie do łazienki i może lub nie może iść w środku nocy i spać z tobą… tak, żebyś wiedział. – skończył szatyn, dając instrukcje brunetowi, gdy kiwał głową na każdą rzecz, którą powiedział Louis.

-Rozumiem. – uśmiechnął się zielonooki.

-Kochanie, pójdę już, bądź grzeczną dziewczynką i słuchaj tatusia, zobaczymy się jutro. Kocham cię. – Louis przytulił ją, czując jakby zabierał ją ze sobą i jakby wyjeżdżała już na studia, ale podekscytowana twarz Harolda przekonała go, że jest w dobrych rekach, Harry był jej ojcem, po tym wszystkim.

-Też cię kocham tatusiu. – owinęła swoje ramiona wokół jego szyi w ciasnym uścisku.

-Baw się dobrze. – szatyn uśmiechnął się, podając Loczkowi torbę, idąc w kierunku drzwi, a za nim Harry, który nie zauważył jak Logan chwyciła M&M-sy, jedząc je po dwa i przesuwając się z dala od Jaskiera, gdy on ją łaskotał.

Harry wrócił po tym jak skończyła jeść i wymusiła na nim, by obejrzeli pierwszy filmik Toy Story, podczas gdy sam sprzątał kuchnię, nie pozwalając Louisowi, by mu pomagał, mówiąc, że nie musi tego robić. Gdy skończył, umył, a potem osuszył ręce, wyłączając światło, zanim wszedł do salonu, gdzie mógł usłyszeć głośny śpiew Logan _Masz we mnie przyjaciela_ , widząc wszędzie porozrzucane zabawki i jej skakanie na kanapie, trzymając prawie pustą miskę czekoladek. Patrzył z szeroko otwartymi oczami na to, gdy zamigotał jak zaczęła podskakiwać i wtykała ostatni kawałek czekolady do ust, który był różnokolorowy i była rozmazana na policzku. Przestała skakać i śpiewać, kiedy go zauważyła i podarowała mu najcenniejszy uśmiech, który roztopił serce Harry’ego, chwycił swój telefon i zrobił jej zdjęcie, a potem wziął miskę z daleka od niej, kładąc w kuchni, zastanawiając się dlaczego go nie przeniósł, kiedy zjadła już większość z niego.

Wrócił do salonu, gdzie znowu zaczęła skakać i wierciła się, kiedy Styles chwycił ją i usiadł z nią na kanapie na kolanach, aby obejrzeć film, gdy zaczął czyścić jej twarz mokrym papierowym ręcznikiem, trwało to kilka minut, gdy ostatecznie uwolniła się z jego uścisku i przesunęła się obok niego, dotykając jego włosów i wspinając się na niego. W tym czasie film się skończył i Harry grał rolę okrutnego smoka, próbując złapać księżniczkę, która biegała po salonie, śpiewając _Nie możesz mnie złapać_  cały czas, aż Styles złapał ją i zaczął łaskotać, podnosząc w powietrze, a ona krzyczała, a potem opuścił ją z powrotem, dmuchając malinki na jej brzuszku, i potem znowu zaczął łaskotać, aż krzyczała _litości_ , tak jak jej nauczył.

Harry dał jej największego buziaka w policzek i postawił z powrotem na dole, wzdychając, gdy był gotowy, by znów ją ścigać z zamiarem zmęczenia, gdyż jej sen był za półtorej godziny i po tym usiadła na podłodze, prawie zasypiając, Harry usiadł obok niej, czując jakby przebiegł pięć tysięcy kilometrów. Dał jej kąpiel, a potem zadzwonił do Louisa, więc mogła powiedzieć do niego _dobranoc_ , a potem położył ją we własnym łóżku, kładąc się obok niej, czytając _Dobranoc Księżycu_. Gdy skończył czytać, była jeszcze przytomna, żując ucho pluszowego misia, podczas gdy Styles obserwował ją, po czym zgasił szybko światło, owijając swoje ramiona wokół niej, przybliżając małą bliżej siebie, starając się nie przeszkadzając Jaskierowi swoimi nogami.

-Tatusiu… zaśpiewaj mi piosenkę na dobranoc. – wymamrotała, układając się wygodnie na jego nagiej piersi.

-Tę, którą tatuś Lou dla ciebie śpiewa? – zapytał, całując ją w czoło.

-Mhm. – wymamrotała.

-Co ty na to żebym zaśpiewał ci naszą własną piosenkę na dobranoc?

-… Okej. – zgodziła się po kilku sekundach ciszy.

 

_"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms._

_When I awoke dear, I was mistaken,_

_So I bowed my head and I cried._

_You are my Sunshine,_

_My only Sunshine._

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey._

_You’ll never know dear,_

_How much I love you._

_So please don’t take,_

_My Sunshine away.”_

Harry skończył piosenkę i uśmiechnął się, gdy zauważył, że zasnęła prawdopodobnie nie z powodu piosenki, ale z niedoboru cukru. Mógł zobaczyć jej wydęte wargi w księżycowym świetle i jej nosek, zastanawiając się jak mógł być bez niej przez te cztery lata, ponieważ teraz nie mógłby być z dala od niej, więcej niż jeden dzień. Pocałował ją w czubek głowy i zasnął z rękoma owiniętymi wokół małej, chroniąc ją od wszelkich szkód.

*~*

Było już południe, kiedy Louis skończył mycie podłogi, zatrzymał się i rozejrzał, podziwiając teraz jego czyste mieszkanie, westchnął, umieszczając wszystkie środki czystości z daleka, nie lubił jak jego dom był cichy. Harry był w drodze, by przywieźć ich córkę w każdej minucie i po prostu nie mógł doczekać się, aby zobaczyć ją ponownie i zobaczyć Harry’ego, gdy uśmiechnął się, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Otworzył, by zobaczyć Nialla przypiętego do ściany, sprawiając, że Zayn teraz chichotał i potem skrzywił się, odchrząknął, zyskując ich uwagę, gdy szybko próbowali poprawić swoje koszule i włosy.

-Cześć. Cóż… wejdźcie. – Louis starał się nie śmiać.

 -Gdzie mój maluszek? – spytał Malik, widząc jak wszystko było czyste.

-Spędziła noc z Harrym… powinni być tutaj w każdej chwili. – szatyn usiadł, pokazując, by zrobili to samo.

\- Więc… masz wolny czas i marnujesz go na sprzątanie swojego mieszkania? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Horan.

-… Tak. W końcu wyczyściłem wszystko i nie mam nic innego do roboty. – niebieskooki wzruszył ramionami.

-A co ty na to by wyjść i zabawić się. – zaproponował Mulat, owijając rękę wokół blondyna, który oparł głowę na jego piersi.

-Nie miałem na to ochoty i przespałem całą noc. Czuję się świetnie! – uśmiechnął się, a następnie uśmiechnął się bardziej, gdy usłyszał szczekanie Jaskiera i _tatusiu Lou jestem w domu_ za drzwiami.

Wstał i otworzył, czując jak mała owija swoje ramiona wokół jego nóg, a jej śliczna twarz patrzyła na niego, uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, zauważając jak zmęczony był, ale jednak się uśmiechnął.

-Jaka była? – spytał szatyn, wpuszczając go do środka, chwytając torbę z drogi.

-Była świetna! Dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś jej spędzić noc. – uśmiechnął się Loczek, słysząc jak Logan szalenie chichotała z Zaynem i Niallem.

-Nie musisz mi dziękować.

-Mam zamiar wyjechać z kraju na parę dni… praca na Hawajach na pokazie mody, więc nie będę mógł jej zabrać do parku w sobotę. Wyjeżdżam w czwartek wieczorem. – powiedział Harry czując się okropnie za złamanie obietnicy.

-Cholera… Będę musiał ją zostawić z moją mamą. – wymamrotał szatyn do siebie.

-Dlaczego?

-Jestem jednym z tych modeli i miałem nadzieję, że zostawię ją z tobą i Anna mogłaby się nią opiekować, podczas gdy ty byś pracował, ale tez wyjeżdżasz.. – wyjaśnił Louis.

-Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej? Zadzwonili do mnie dzisiaj.

-To było w ostatniej chwili i to jest coś, czego nie mogę odmówić. Mógłbym zostawić ją z El lub Niallem i Zaynem, ale oni będą zajęci, więc zapytam mamy.

-Gemma ma wolne do końca tygodnia… Mógłbym zapytać ją i mama przyjechałaby po nią, jeśli twoja nie mogłaby. – zaproponował Styles.

-Okej… Tak, zrób tak. – Louis uśmiechnął się, idąc do salonu, za nim Loczek, gdzie Logan była na kolanach Zayna, próbując czytać mu książkę lub bardziej tworząc własną historię, opartą na jej wyobraźni, podczas gdy Niall miał śpiącego psa na kolanach, pieszcząc jego miękkie futro.

-Jadę na Hawaje. – oznajmił Louis.

-Co? Kiedy? – spytał Malik, zwracając na niego uwagę.

-Wyjeżdżam w czwartek w nocy i moja mama lub mama Harry’ego i jego siostra przyjadą po małą, ponieważ Harry też jedzie. – wyjaśnił Tomlinson, podczas gdy Styles pisał do swojej mamy i Gemmy, a potem spojrzał na Lou.

-Gemma mówi, że mogą przyjechać i odebrać ją w czwartek popołudniu… Och i twoja mama też przyjedzie.

-Okej… Logan zobaczysz Nanę, Ninnę i ciocię Gemmę. – Louis uśmiechnął się, szturchając jej brzuch, zaśmiała się, kiedy spojrzała na niego, a następnie wróciła do czytania do Nialla.

-Jak się masz, Harry? – spytał Zayn.

-Dobrze… - uśmiechnął się, wiedząc jak bardzo Malik go nie lubił.

-Jesteś wyczerpany, co? Byłem tam stary, ona po prostu nie może przestać. – Niall uśmiechnął się czule do Logan, całując ją w czubek głowy.

-Nigdy nie ma. – zaśmiał się zielonooki.

-Przyzwyczaisz się do tego. – Mulat uśmiechnął się do niego, a następnie skupił się z powrotem na Logan.

-Muszę iść, muszę zrobić parę rzeczy. Zobaczymy się później chłopaki… Pa robaczku, kocham cię. – Harry wstał, gotowy, by ją pocałować w policzek, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy wydęła usta i dała mu buziaka w usta.

-Też cię kocham tatusiu. – zachichotała, wracając do czytania, podczas gdy Styles spojrzał na Louisa z szeroko otwartymi oczami i Louis tylko wzruszył ramionami, a następnie odprowadził go, wracając za kilka minut.

Spędził z nimi resztę dnia, dopóki Niall nie stwierdził, że jest już późno i mieli parę rzeczy do zrobienia na wieczór, a następnie wyszli, Louis dał porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Zaynowi, a on w zamian za to mrugnął. Louis spytał Logan co robiła u Harry’ego, dowiedział się, że zjadła wszystkie jego czekoladki, a następnie bawili się w jej ulubioną grę, będąc księżniczką a on smokiem, gdy smok próbował ja złapać, a potem ją połaskotać. Louis uśmiechnął się, gdy powiedziała mu, że ona i Harry mają własną piosenkę na dobranoc i jak bardzo polubiła to, co Harry zrobił jej na śniadanie, sprawiając, że się zaśmiał, kiedy powiedziała, że były to francuskie tosty i ona naprawdę chciała ich więcej.

-To francuskie tosty, dziecko, możemy mieć je jutro na śniadanie, okej? – Louis pocałował ją w czoło, podnosząc, by dać kąpiel i gdy skończył, poszli do łóżka, tuląc ją bliżej siebie, myśląc o jednej osobie, której w tej chwili brakowało.

*~*

W czwartek kiedy mieli wyjeżdżać, Logan zaczęła płakać, przylegając do Louisa i Harry’ego nie chcąc ich puścić, podczas gdy Anne i Gemma i Jay próbowały sprawić, by się uśmiechnęła, ale na próżno. Siedzieli obok siebie, dotykając się kolanami, z Logan siedzącą na kolanach Louisa, zaostrzając swój uścisk na Harrym za każdym razem, gdy się przesunął, podczas gdy Louis pocierał jej plecy w uspokojeniu, ale kiedy był już czas by poszli na pokład samolotu, wybuchnęła płaczem ponownie, ciągnąc ich za koszulki.

-Nie zostawiajcie mnie… tatusiowie. – szlochała, łapiąc powietrze, kiedy Louis dał ją Gemmie.

-Nie zostawiamy cię kochanie… Tatuś i ja musimy pracować i obiecuję, że będziemy dzwonić do ciebie codziennie. Będziesz miała dużo zabawy z ciociami… nie płacz. – Louis chwycił jej ręce, całując je, tak jak to robił, gdy miała kilka godzin życia, a następnie otarł jej łzy, próbując nie płakać, ponieważ nigdy nie byli z dala od niej niż jeden dzień, a teraz zostawiali ją na trzy dni.

-Kocham cę kochanie, do księżyca i z powrotem. – Harry pocałował ją w czoło, podnosząc swoją torbę, sprawiając, że zapłakała mocniej.

-Przegapicie swój lot. – przypomniała im Jay.

-Pa kochanie. Mamo, proszę dbaj o nią. – Louis pocałował Logan, a potem swoją mamę, podczas gdy Harry żegnał się z Anne i Gemmą.

-Nie martw się, Lou, jest w dobrych rękach. Zadzwoń, kiedy będziecie na miejscu. – Harry przytulił go.

Oboje chwycili walizki i zaczęli odchodzić, kiedy usłyszeli Logan, krzyczącą za nimi, łamiąc ich serca, kiedy spojrzeli z powrotem, jej płacz ustał , widząc jak przytulała się do szyi Gemmy, a ona pocierała jej plecy. Dziewiętnaście godzin później dotarli do Honolulu starając się nie zasnąć, ponieważ była jeszcze godzina piętnasta i wciąż czwartek, podczas gdy Louis opierał się pokusie, aby zadzwonić do Logan, wiedząc, że była pierwsza nad ranem w Doncaster i spała. Zameldowali się w hotelu wszyscy, którzy mieli uczestniczyć w pokazie mody, by ustalić pokoje, aby mieć obok siebie, podczas gdy Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, ale był zły, ponieważ nikt nie powiedział im, że pokaz jest tej samej nocy i że reszta wycieczki była tylko zdjęciami promującymi linię odzieży i wszędzie gdzie tylko spojrzał, mógł wyłapać ludzi, którzy wpatrywali się w Harry’ego i w niego.

*~*

-Tak, mamy dziecko, i co! – rzucił Louis do przypadkowej kobiety, po wysłuchaniu jak mówiła, że żyje w grzechu z dzieckiem z małżeństwa, podczas gdy Harry zignorował ją, próbując uspokoić Lou.

-Po prostu zignoruj ją, Lou. – westchnął Styles, koncentrując swoją uwagę z powrotem na aparacie, podczas gdy Louis stylizował swoją fryzurę.

-Nie mogę jej po prostu zignorować, kiedy właściwie nazywa Logan, naszą córkę, skrzekiem. – syknął, gdy fryzjer próbował go dostroić, w czasie ich rozmowy.

-Nasza córka nie jest taka i wiesz o tym, ta kobieta jest ignorantką, muszę iść, ale zobaczymy się pod koniec.. na after party. – Harry wstał i dał Louisowi uścisk, próbując nie rozwalić jego włosów, podczas gdy szatyn musiał zostać.

Tomlinson westchnął, szykując się na spacer wzdłuż pasa startowego, ignorując, że był zmęczony jak diabli i po prostu chciał iść spać do własnego łóżka z Logan. Kiedyś była jego kolej, rozchmurzył się trochę, kiedy zobaczył Harry’ego uśmiechającego się jak idiota, pokazując mu kciuk do góry, zanim zaczął robić zdjęcia, zaprezentował dwa stroje, zanim skończyli i przebrał się we własne ciuchy, skierował się do baru, w którym znalazł Stylesa. Znalazł go stojącego obok, rozmawiającego z April, jedną z modelek, podczas gdy uśmiechała się, słuchając go, co Harry miał do powiedzenia.

-Louis! – krzyknęła April, przesuwając się do przodu, aby chwycić go za ramię, aby przyciągnąć go bliżej siebie.

-Hej! – uśmiechnął się, dając jej szybki uścisk.

-Harry i ja rozmawialiśmy o twojej córce… nigdy nie mówiłeś mi, że on był jej drugim ojcem. – uderzyła go w ramię tak mocno, jak tylko mogła, posyłając go do przodu, gdzie Harry szybko złapał go w ramiona, a następnie przytrzymał go.

-Nigdy nie pytałaś. – szatyn uśmiechnął się, zamawiając pina coladę z rumem, taki jaki miał Harry w swoich rękach.

-Pytałam, pytałam, kiedy poznałam ją dwa lata temu. Skradła moje serce, była i wciąż jest taka urocza. – April powiedziała, na co Louis uśmiechnął się tak jak Loczek.

-Cóż, jest moja i Harry’ego po tym wszystkim. – powiedział, biorąc łyk napoju.

-Nie bądź takim kutasem Tomlinson… o cholera, muszę iść, ale widzę się z wami jutro. – April dała uścisk Louisowi i Harry’emu, zanim wyszła.

-Nie wiedziałem, że ją znasz. – szatyn usiadł obok bruneta.

-Poznałem ją rok temu na tygodniu mody w Nowym Jorku. Myślałem, że nie pijesz. – Styles wskazał na drinka w ręku Lou.

-Ja… ja nie piję. April zamówiła go dla mnie. – Harry postawił drinka na dół, a następnie pchnął go z dala od niego.

-Będę go pić. – Louis wzruszył ramionami, biorąc go w porę.

Milczeli, obserwując swoje otoczenie, a czasem pozdrowienia od niektórych gości, którzy chcieli im  pogratulować, aż nie nadeszła północ, kiedy Harry zdecydował, że Louis miał już dość, wyciągnął go z imprezy, podczas gdy szatyn zaczął trochę protestować, ale pozwolił Stylesowi zabrać się do swojego pokoju hotelowego. Pozwolił uwierzyć Loczkowi, że był pijany, więc nie musiał iść, czuł się zbyt leniwy, aby iść bez niego, ale czuł także wsparcie i coś jeszcze, czego był pewien co chce zrobić tej nocy, odkąd wrócili ze swojej wycieczki z kempingu.

Harry potknął się przez drzwi pokoju hotelowego Lou, przeciągając Louisa w pół, niosąc go, zamykając drzwi, a potem kładąc szatyna na łóżku, przeklinał siebie za to, że pozwolił mu pić, wiedząc, że po dwóch drinkach będzie gotowy, by zemdleć lub przynajmniej tak to wyglądało z jego strony. Ułożył go pod kołdrą i już miał odejść, kiedy zatrzymała go ręka, obracając go wokół, i zauważył, że Louis był na jawie, patrząc na niego.

-Gdzie idziesz? – spytał Louis, zaostrzając uścisk na ręce Harry’ego.

-Idę do mojego pokoju, idź spać. – powiedział cicho Styles.

-Nie chcę żebyś poszedł… proszę zostań lub przynajmniej zostań, dopóki nie zasnę. – wymamrotał, patrząc na Loczka z szeroko otwartymi niebieskimi oczami i kim był Harry, by powiedzieć nie.

Skinął głową i dostał się pod kołdrę obok Louisa, myśląc o tym, że nie powinien tego robić, ale Louis poprosił go i on po prostu nie mógł powiedzieć _nie_. Położył się na plecach, a potem spojrzał na szatyna, który miał otwarte oczy, wpatrując się w sufit, a następnie zdecydował się zamknąć oczy, aby zabić czas, dopóki Louis nie zasnął, był tak przez pięć minut, kiedy poczuł, że łóżko się porusza i niebieskooki przesuwał się. Jego oczy otworzyły się, gdy poczuł ręce szatyna na swojej piersi i zobaczył go, wokół siebie, jak był na kolanach, patrzący na niego, gryzący swoja dolną wargę.

-Louis co-co ty robisz? – spytał Harold, próbując wydostać się z jego uścisku, by mieć tylko Louisa na swoim brzuchu, odpychając jego ręce.

-Spraw, bym zapomniał, Harry. – szepnął do jego ucha, wysyłając dreszcze w dół jego kręgosłupa.

-Jesteś pijany, Louis, nie wiesz co robisz. – Harry próbował odepchnąć go, ale przestał, kiedy zobaczył zranioną twarz Tomlinsona.

-Wypiłem tylko łyk, a resztę wylałem. Nie jestem pijany i wiem, co robię. Chcę, żebyś sprawił, abym zapomniał tę noc, chcę cię. – powiedział, skupiając się na całowaniu szyi Harry’ego, lekko szczypiąc jego skórę.

-Przepraszam Louis, naprawdę, ale nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie myślisz jasno i nie chcę cię ponownie skrzywdzić. – zdołał powiedzieć, nie narzekając na to.

-Jesteś mi to winny i.. – zatrzymał się, a następnie przeniósł do tyłu, aby usiąść na kroczu Loczka, by powoli obracać biodrami małe kółeczka, na co Harry westchnął. - … ja jestem napalony… Nie wiem dlaczego jestem, zawsze jestem napalony raz w miesiącu, odkąd mam twoje dziecko, a to jest twoja wina.

-Lou-Louis… - jęknął Styles, zaczynając być twardym, gdy Tomlinson przyspieszył swoje ruchy, mógł poczuć główkę jego penisa i to doprowadzało go do szału.

-Moja ręka już nie zrobi tego, j-ja potrzebuję czegoś we mnie, potrzebuję cię. Jesteś jedynym, który kiedykolwiek był we mnie, nigdy nie miałem niczego innego w sobie niż ciebie. – wyszeptał Tomlinson do ucha Stylesa, cały czas gryząc jego płatek, podczas gdy Harry myślał o tym, jak jego ręka nie robiła tego za niego po czterech latach.

-Ja-ja nie mogę. – Harry pokręcił głową, po raz kolejny próbując wydostać się spod Louisa, wiedząc, że jeśli będzie się w ten sposób przesuwać, mógłby dojść w swoich spodniach w każdej chwili.

-Proszę… wszystko, czego chcę to zapomnieć. Chcę ciebie. – Louis zatrzymał się i spojrzał w oczy Harry’ego, czując jak jego własne oczy wypełniły się łzami.

-Będziesz mnie rano nienawidził, naprawdę tego nie chcesz, ale uważasz, że chcesz. Nie chcesz tego. – Harry zamknął oczy i oparł ręce na biodrach Louisa.

-Nie będę cię nienawidził… proszę. – wyszeptał rozpaczliwie, i wtedy Harry stracił poczucie kontroli, ciągnąc Louisa w dół, całując go tak mocno, zęby zderzyły się z zębami, ale żaden z nich nie wydawał się dbać o to, kiedy oboje czekali długo, aby to zrobić bez strachu i Louis po prostu chciał być i czuć go ponownie.

Louis poruszył biodrami jeszcze szybciej niż wcześniej, aż Harry przerzucił go, układając się wokół nóg Louisa, pocałunkami zjeżdżając w dół jego szczęki, obojczyków, a następnie z powrotem do ucha chłopaka. Usiadł i szybkim ruchem zdjął koszulkę, gdy Louis zrobił to samo tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, a następnie obniżył się, nadal całując go, pocierając się o wybrzuszenie szatyna, czując jak owijał swoje nogi wokół jego pasa i pięty, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Louis odwinął nogi z jego bioder, a następnie powoli ściągnął spodnie Stylesa, próbując je zdjąć, przerzucił go do miejsca, gdzie Harry był na plecach i powoli ściągnął je wraz z jego bokserkami, a następnie wstał przed nim nieśmiało, pozbywając się własnych, przypominając sobie, że Harry w sumie widział go nagiego; oboje byli już kompletnie nadzy. Oczy szatyna rozszerzyły się na rozmiar Harry’ego, próbując sobie przypomnieć czy zawsze był taki duży jak również zastanawiał się, czy będzie w stanie dopasować się do niego wewnątrz.

-Dlaczego jesteś taki zaokrąglony? Nie pamiętam żebyś taki był. – powiedział Harry, przerywając milczenie, pozwalając swoim oczom wędrować po całym jego ciele, gdy wspiął się na niego.

-Nosiłem dziecko przez dziewięć miesięcy, musiałem zrobić dla niej miejsce. – odpowiedział Louis, naciskając ustami na usta Stylesa, całując go powoli, a potem coraz bardziej zdesperowanie.

-Boże, jesteś taki piękny, taki, taki piękny. – wymamrotał Styles między pocałunkami, pozwalając przebiegając swoimi rękoma po bokach Louisa, po jego zaokrągleniach na jego plecach i tyłku.

Louis zaczął poruszać swoimi biodrami w szybkim tempie, czując erekcję Harry’ego, pocierając go ręką, przeniósł się do czubka jego penisa, powoli przenosząc się tam i z powrotem, czując jakby miał zaraz eksplodować, czuł się zbyt przytłoczony, on tylko chciał bardziej go poczuć.

-Czekaj… Nie-nie mam nic. – powiedział Styles, sprawiając, by Louis przestał.

-Górna szuflada po lewej stronie. – odpowiedział szatyn bez tchu, a następnie Harry przesunął się, by ją otworzyć.

-Dlaczego to masz? – spytał Styles, unosząc brew, chwytając małą buteleczkę lubrykant.

-Potrzebuję tego, kiedy jestem napalony… przez cały czas. – powiedział Louis, schodząc z Harry’ego, kładąc się na dole.

Harry otworzył nieporadnie buteleczkę, zanurzając palce w cieczy, a następnie spojrzał na Louisa pytając go, czy był pewien, gdy powoli i ostrożnie wsunął palec, czując napięte ciepłe ścianki wokół, Louis skinął głową, mówiąc mu, ze chce z nim to zrobić i żeby nie przestawał. Dodał jeszcze jeden, kiedy Louis powiedział, że jest w porządku i zaczął poruszać nimi wokół, szukając tego miejsca, zaczął rozciągać go, gdy Louis szeptał z przyjemności. Wciąż robił to samo, dopóki Louis nie był gotowy na trzeci i tak szybko, jak przyzwyczaił się do uczucia trzech palców wewnątrz niego, odsunął dłoń Loczka i obserwował jak Styles z wahaniem posmarował siebie, aby sprawić, by Louis czuł się bardziej komfortowo. Tak szybko jak tylko mógł Louis pchnął Stylesa na plecy, wspinając się na kolanach, chwytając erekcję Loczka, prowadząc go w kierunku jego wejścia, ukrył twarz w jego piersi, kiedy zaczął się obniżać, nie zatrzymując się, czuł to znajome uczucie, gdy przesunął się, aby zmieścić więcej Harry’ego wewnątrz siebie.

-L-Louis… przestań, ty-ty musisz robić to powoli. Zaboli cię to. – Harry chwycił jego biodra, próbując go zatrzymać.

-To ma boleć, to ma tak boleć. Masz być taki szybki jak ostatnim razem. – wymamrotał, łamiąc serce Harry’ego, sprawiając, że nienawidził siebie za zmuszanie Louisa, by uwierzył, że taki był seks jakim miał być i powinien się czuć.

Harry pocałował go w czoło, a następnie odepchnął delikatnie, chwycił go i popchnął na plecy, rozkładając jego nogi między swoimi. Obserwował Louisa, a następnie pochylił się, całując go delikatnie, pieszcząc jego policzek, powoli splątując ręce z tymi szatyna, przyprawiając jego twarz pocałunkami pełnymi miłości. Louis nie wiedział jak zareagować i co zrobić, pozwolił Harry’emu całować jego ramię, potem klatkę piersiową, a następnie wracając do ust, zostając tam dłużej. Zamknął oczy, czując usta Harry’ego na twarzy, a następnie na swoich ramionach, zacisnął ręce w pieści na pościeli, gdy obrazy z ostatniego czasu z Harrym zaczęły teraz wracać, byli w tym samym miejscu, w którym byli ostatnio. Z nieznanego powodu zebrał się w sobie, aby usłyszeć te same słowa, które Harry powiedział mu lata temu, walczył z obrazami, ale zamiast tego poczuł, że jego serce zaczęło łomotać na to, co Harry powiedział, podczas gdy przebiegał palcami po jego włosach, czyniąc dreszcze.

-Pokażę ci, jak to naprawdę powinno być… jak naprawdę powinno się kochać. Kocham cię aniele. – wyszeptał Harry, opierając głowę na ramieniu Louisa.

Louis mógł poczuć, gdy palcami w niego wchodził, rozciągając go powoli i zatrzymując się na kilka chwil, aby pozwolić mu się dostosować, gdy zamknął oczy, koncentrując się na miękkiej skórze Stylesa, a nie na bólu, jaki przebiegał w górę i w dół jego pleców. Harry cały czas się zatrzymywał, pozwalając Louisowi przyzwyczaić się do niego i czekając, by powiedział, żeby się poruszył, ale prawdę mówiąc, nie był w pośpiechu, by się poruszyć, ponieważ wszystko, co chciał zrobić to czuć Louisa wokół siebie i zostać tam na zawsze.

-Ty-ty jesteś większy. – mruknął szatyn, sprawiając, że Loczek podniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

-Cóż… dorosłem. – powiedział Styles, przybierając mały uśmiech, dając mu mały pocałunek, kiedy zaczął się rumienić.

-Jestem-jestem gotowy… możesz się poruszyć. – powiedział Tomlinson, owijając ręce wokół jego szyi, dając mu szybki pocałunek.

-Jesteś pewien?

-Mhm.

Harry powoli wyciąga palce, a następnie wypuszcza mały jęk, chwyta uda Louisa, wciągając je na siebie, tak by mógł owinąć jego pas, czuje pięty chłopaka na swoim tyłku, gdy wchodzi w niego głębiej, zmieniając kąt, aż uderza Louisa w to miejsce, za każdym razem gdy pcha, słyszy jak coraz głośniejsze jęki szatyna mieszają się z jego własnymi. Trzyma powolne, stałe tempo, całując go delikatnie, aż Louis desperacko chce więcej, obijając się o niego, aby spotkać się z pchnięciami Harry’ego, kiedy Harry chwyta jego biodra, zatrzymując go.

-Harry proszę… szybciej.- mówi, chwytając jego ręce, ściągając je ze swoich bioder.

-N-nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. – wymamrotał Styles, powoli ustanawiając swoje własne tempo.

-Nie zrobisz tego… t-to było zbyt długo, p-proszę. – Louis przebiega rękoma wzdłuż pleców bruneta, a następnie przez jego włosy, trochę je pociągając.

Harry zawahał się chwilę, ale potem przyspieszył pchnięcia, trzymając żaglówek z jednej strony, a z drugiej rękę chłopaka, czując jak jego paznokcie zarysowują jego lewą stronę pleców i kopiąc go, gdy szatyn jest bliżej, Harry poruszał się w nim szybko, oboje wiedzą, że to nie będzie trwało dłużej. Louis był pierwszym, który poczuł to znajome uczucie na swoim brzuchu, pocałował go i jęknął jego imię w pocałunku, zaciskając palce, gdy dochodził jak nigdy przedtem, oboje przylgnęli do siebie, gdy usta Harry’ego zaczęły wydawać dźwięki. Harry poruszył się szybciej i wkrótce Louis mógł poczuć jego ciepło, które zostało wewnątrz niego, chcąc jęczeć na to uczucie, ale żaden dźwięk nie wyszedł z jego ust i jego umysł wiedział, że zapomniał czegoś, ale zdecydował się to zignorować, skupiając uwagę na Harrym, który był jeszcze w jego wnętrzu.

Louis spojrzał sennie na oczy Harolda i po prostu wiedział. – Kocham cię Harry… Wciąż kocham, naprawdę, tak bardzo. – wyszeptał, kładąc rękę na jego policzku, śledząc jego usta kciukiem, a następnie przycisnął usta naprzeciwko tych Loczka w krótkim pocałunku.

-Kocham cię bardziej, kocham cię tak bardzo, bardzo mocno. – Styles uśmiechnął się, pozwalając sobie powiedzieć na wprost jego ust i Louis nie bardzo wiedział jak odczuwać inne potrzeby, by po prostu móc trzymać go blisko i nigdy ponownie nie pozwolić mu odejść.

Harry ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę i chwycił bokserki Louisa, by się wytrzeć i gdy szatyn na niego spojrzał z małymi, sennymi oczkami przybierając maleńki uśmiech, Harry położył się obok niego, uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis przytulił się do niego pod kołdrą, a następnie przeczesał jego wilgotne kasztanowe włosy ze spoconego czoła. Kilka godzin później, po tym jak niebieskooki spał w jego ramionach, zaczął zastanawiać się jak Louis zareaguje następnego dnia, zabolało go na myśl, że Louis znów go znienawidzi tak szybko jak tylko się obudzi, zacisnął uchwyt wokół niego, starając się cieszyć uczuciem posiadania chłopaka w swoich ramionach, nie był w stanie odepchnąć myśli, że Louis obudzi się, żałując i zdając sobie sprawę, że popełnił błąd. I gdy zasypiał, pozwolił spłynąć łzom po policzkach w dół, uświadamiając sobie, że to co on i Louis właśnie zrobili, jego uczucia do niego urosły, nawet bardziej do punktu, w którym nie było ucieczki, a on nie mógł już żyć beż miłości swojego życia. Cicho płakał, ponieważ powiedział mu _kocham cię_ , po tym wszystkim, czekając na to zbyt długo i mając nadzieję usłyszeć to jeszcze raz, wiedział, że nie zasługiwał na to, że nie zasługiwał na nich i ich miłość.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	19. I want you here with me, like how I pictured it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

Louis powoli otworzył oczy, czując ciężar na swojej piersi, a kiedy odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę, spotkał się z dzikimi kręconymi włosami, ciemniejszymi niż Logan, podniósł głowę, aby zobaczyć Harry’ego pomiędzy swoimi nogami z jego ramieniem owiniętym wokół jego tułowia. Starał się poruszyć, ale przestał, gdy poczuł ból strzelający z powrotem w jego dolną część pleców, przypomniał sobie, co wydarzyło się w nocy i kilka sekund później uśmiechał się odrobinę. Zamarł, gdy Harry przesunął się na bok, obok Louisa i zacisnął na nim uchwyt, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Szatyn kontynuował uśmiechanie się, obserwując śpiącego mężczyznę obok niego, gdy przestał, kiedy zauważył czerwony nos Stylesa i opuchnięte oczy, wiedział to tak dobrze, ponieważ to dzieje się wtedy, gdy płaczesz kilka godzin. Odsunął się trochę, próbując zignorować ból w klatce piersiowej i bolesne myśli, że być może Harry żałował seksu z nim, po tym jak praktycznie błagał go, aby starał się zignorować fakt, że być może Harry mu współczuł. Szybko zamknął oczy, gdy Harry zaczął się wiercić, i poczuł jego usta na czole, gdy przyciągał go bliżej, by ułożyć twarz w jego szyi, by było mu wygodnie, zrelaksował się, kiedy poczuł palce Loczka przebiegające przez jego włosy i drugą rękę, która kreśliła kółeczka w jego dolnej części pleców.

-Ty-ty nie żałujesz, prawda? – wymamrotał Louis po kilku minutach, chcąc wiedzieć, zaskakując Harry’ego.

-Oczywiście, że nie… Myślałem, że ty mógłbyś. – przyznał, obserwując jak szatyn usiadł, by na niego patrzeć.

-Czy to dlatego płakałeś? Nie. W ogóle nie żałuję. – powiedział Louis, a następnie położył się z powrotem na dół, opierając nogę na Harrym, świadomego swoich uczuć.

-Myślałem, że mógłbyś. – było wszystkim, co powiedział Harry.

Zostali tak, patrząc na siebie, nie odrywając wzroku od momentu, gdy Loczek poruszył głową o kilka centymetrów do przodu, skradając pocałunek, ignorując poranny oddech i uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis natychmiast pocałował go z powrotem. Niebieskooki pociągnął Harry’ego na siebie, owijając nogi wokół jego pasa, tak jak zrobił to wcześniej w nocy, dopóki nie poczuł, gdy Harry zrobił się twardy, przypominając sobie wszystko.

-Harry?

-Hmm…?

-My… zejdź. Zejdź, teraz! – Louis pchnął go, usiadł, tak szybko jak młodszy odszedł, patrząc na niego z szeroko otwartymi niebieskimi oczami.

Obserwował jak Styles szybko się odsunął na drugą stronę łóżka, używając prześcieradła, by się nim okryć, starając się nie płakać, ale nie powiodło się to, gdy jedna pojedyncza łza spłynęła mu po policzku, wiedząc, że to koniec. Szybko starł ją, czując coś ciężkiego w środku, uświadamiając sobie najgorsze sny, które stawały się prawdą, Louis żałował, nawet po tym jak powiedział, że _nie_ i Harry nie wiedział, co robić innego niż to, by wydostać się z łóżka i gorączkowo szukać swoich ubrań,  dopóki nie znalazł ich w pokoju.

-H-Harry… gdzie idziesz? – zapytał Louis z łóżka, wcale się nie poruszając.

-Przepraszam, przepraszam. Nie chciałem znowu cię skrzywdzić. – Loczek szybko włożył koszulę, a następnie spodnie.

-O czym ty mówisz? Nie skrzywdziłeś mnie… cholera, Harry spójrz na mnie! . –Louis w końcu miał dość, wstał z łóżka, podszedł w kierunku Harry’ego, nie dbając o to, że był nagi i jego tyłek bolał jak cholera.

-To wszystko, co robię, czyż nie? Krzywdzę cię ciągle i ciągle. – powiedział zielonooki, odmawiając spojrzenia na niego.

-Nie, nie robisz. Chciałem… Nie żałuję i nie nienawidzę cię. – Louis owinął swoje ramiona wokół jego brzucha, relaksując się, kiedy poczuł ramiona chłopaka wokół siebie.

-Więc-więc dlaczego mnie odepchnąłeś? – wymamrotał, i Louis nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak bardzo wrażliwie to brzmiało.

-My… my, uh, zapomnieliśmy użyć prezerwatywy. – wyznał, zamykając oczy, kiedy Loczek zesztywniał.

-Co? – Harry oderwał się od Louisa.

-Zapomniałeś użyć prezerwatywy. – powtórzył oskarżycielskim tonem, obwiniając Loczka za to, nie bardzo wiedząc dlaczego,  ponieważ oboje byli winni.

-Zapomniałem… zapomniałem prezerwatywy? Jak… jak-kurwa! – Styles zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem, pocierając twarz rękoma.

-Harry?

-Co zrobimy? – zapytał, siadając na łóżku, ciągnąc Louisa na swoje kolana.

-Nie wiem, ale nie chcę kolejnego dziecka. – westchnął szatyn, starając się nie wpadać w panikę, ponieważ, gdyby zaszedł w ciążę znowu, nie będzie w stanie pracować przynajmniej do czasu, gdy urodzi i jak do diabła powie wszystkim, że znowu wpadł i że Harry był ojcem.

-Ja też nie. A co o porannej pigułce, moja asystentka Gracie ma jedną… chodź, ubierzmy się. Zdobędziemy ją. – powiedział Harry, chwytając koszulę Louisa i zakładając ją na niego.

Louis szybko przebrał się w czyste ubrania, podczas gdy Harold robił to samo w swoim pokoju hotelowym, byli już gotowi, kiedy Loczek pojechał do najbliższej apteki, podczas gdy szatyn czuł się niezręcznie, ponieważ ludzie dowiedzą się, że uprawiali seks. Uspokoił się, kiedy Styles złapał go za rękę i trochę ją ścisnął, aby go pocieszyć.

-Ja pójdę i ją kupię, okej. – powiedział młodszy, parkując w dostępnym miejscu.

-Nie, ja kupię. Powiem im, że to dla mojej dziewczyny. – westchnął Tomlinson, wysiadając z samochodu.

-Chcesz żebym poszedł z tobą? – spytał Harry.

-Poczekaj tu na mnie dobrze… kocham cię. – powiedział Louis, a następnie zamknął drzwi, zanim Harry mógł odpowiedzieć z powrotem, zostawiając go z otwartymi oczami i szczęśliwego.

Harry obserwował jak Louis podszedł do wejścia, starając się iść dobrze, czuł się źle, wiedząc, że to jego wina, że chłopak kulał na jedną stronę, oparł głowę na zagłówku, patrząc na kierownicę samochodu, zauważając, że była ósma rano, co oznaczało, że mają dwie godziny, by zadzwonić do Logan przed jej pójściem spać. Piętnaście minut później Louis wrócił, trzymając małą brązową torbę i butelkę wody i gdy wsiadł do samochodu, wyjął pudełko zawierające dwie małe tabletki, wziął jedną i powiedział Harry’emu, by przypomniał mu, że drugą ma wziąć za dwanaście godzin. Gdy byli z powrotem w hotelu, Louis schował torbę i ruszył z powrotem do swojego pokoju, spodziewając się, że Harry za nim idzie, by mogli zadzwonić do swojej córki, usiedli na kanapie i wykręcił numer do Jay, upewniając się, że ma na głośnomówiącym.

-Louis? – głos Jay rozbrzmiał przez głośnik.

-Cześć mamo, Harry jest tutaj i jesteś na głośnomówiącym. – powiedział szatyn.

-Och… cześć Harry. Jak się macie chłopcy? – spytała.

-Mamy się dobrze. Jak Logan? – zapytał, zauważając, że nie mógł nikogo usłyszeć w tle.

-Czy wszystko z nią dobrze? – spytał zmartwiony Styles, ponieważ mogła wciąż płakać.

-Ma się naprawdę świetnie, każdy zapewnia jej rozrywkę i w ogóle nie płakała. Gemma wzięła ją i dziewczynki, by zjadły coś gdzieś i poszły na jakieś wcześniejsze zakupy dzisiaj. Została tutaj u Anne, z Gemmą, w twoim pokoju Harry. – powiedziała.

-To dobrze. – westchnął szatyn z ulgą.

-Czy moglibyśmy z nią porozmawiać? – zapytał Loczek, biorąc swój telefon, wysyłając wiadomość do Gemmy i mamy, mówiąc im, że zadzwoni do nich później.

-Oczywiście… pozwólcie, że zaraz ją zawołam, tę małą podstępną dziewczynkę. – powiedziała, i mogli usłyszeć szuranie na drugim końcu, ciszę, a potem było pełno śmiechu. Harry nieśmiało ujął dłoń Louisa w swoją, uśmiechając się, kiedy szatyn natychmiast zacisnął uścisk, podczas gdy czekali na Jay, by mała była przy telefonie.

-Tatusiowie? – przemówiła Logan, jej głos trochę drżał i Louis wiedział, że była blisko płaczu.

-Cześć kochanie. Co porabiałaś? Dobrze się bawisz? – spytał szatyn, tęskniąc za nią bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

-Wracasz do domu teraz tatusiu? Tatuś Curly też wraca do domu? – spytała Logan.

-Jeszcze nie, kochanie. Tęsknię za tobą, kochanie. – westchnął Lou.

-Ja też tęsknię. Gdzie tatuś Curly?

-Jestem tutaj, robaczku. Byłaś grzeczną dziewczynką? – spytał Harry.

-Tak. Bawiłam się z Daisy, Phoebs i Cassandrą… jej mama pozwoliła mi trzymać małego Issaca, ale on płakał i ciocia Gemma powiedziała, że jest śpiący. Tatusiowie, on śpi dużo, cały dzień i nic nie robi, tylko je, płacze i siusia. – westchnęła ciężko Logan i oboje Louis i Harry starali się nie śmiać.

-To dlatego, że jest bardzo malutki, ty także dużo spałaś, kiedy byłaś taka malutka jak on. – wyjaśnił Tomlinson, podczas gdy przesunął się do Harry’ego, naciskając na jego ciało z boku.

-I jadłam i siusiałam też? – pytała.

-Tak… Osiusiałaś raz wujka Zayna. – roześmiał się Louis.

-Nie! – także wybuchnęła śmiechem.

-Tak. Co jeszcze robiłaś? – zapytał Louis, czując podbródek Harry’ego na swoim ramieniu.

-Tatusiowie chcę małego braciszka jak Cassy… ale takiego, który nie siusia. Proszę. – powiedziała, sprawiając, że Louis i Harry zesztywnieli na myśl o tym, że prawie by jej go dali.

-Nie teraz, kochanie. Co jeszcze robiłaś? – spytał Styles, starając się odciągnąć jej myśli, ponieważ to się nie stanie i nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek by było.

-Ninna zrobiła ciasteczka i ciocia Gemma dała mi lalkę.

-Powiedziałaś dziękuję? – Louis przesunął telefon.

-Mhm… Daisy to moje ciastko! – Logan krzyknęła w ostatniej części.

-Logan, proszę nie krzyczeć. – Louis skarcił ją, mimo że go tam nie było.

-Pa, kocham cię tatusiu Lou. Kocham cię tatusiu Curly. – wybiegła Logan, podczas gdy Harry i Louis patrzyli na siebie z zakłopotaniem.

-Też cię kocham, robaczku.

-Też cię kocham, kochanie, pa.

-Chłopcy? Tu Anne. – powiedziała, biorąc telefon od Jay, po tym jak Logan wyszła.

-Cześć mamo… gdzie ona poszła? – spytał Styles.

-Gemma organizuje maraton filmowy z popcornem i wszystkim. Gemma ją wołała… nie wiedziała, że rozmawiałeś  z nią. Mogę iść po nią, jeśli chcesz. – zaoferowała.

-Nie, w porządku Anne, musimy wyjść na sesję zdjęciową. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za opiekę nad nią. – powiedział szatyn, cały czas patrząc na swój telefon.

-Musimy iść, mamo, kocham cię i proszę daj Logan wielkiego buziaka od nas. – powiedział zielonooki.

-W porządku, kocham was chłopcy. – powiedziała, przed rozłączeniem, pozostawiając ich w wygodniej ciszy, po tym jak Louis zakończył rozmowę z szybkim _też cię kocham_ do swojej mamy.

-Idę się przygotować. – powiedział Loczek, nie przesuwając się, sprawiając, że Louis się uśmiechnął.

-Tak, ja też. – Louis wstał, ale zatrzymał się, gdy Harry złapał go za rękę.

-Czy-czy ty naprawdę miałeś to na myśli? Wciąż mnie kochasz… Ja-ja chcę się upewnić, że to nie był tylko sen. – brunet spojrzał na dół, a potem zapomniał jak się oddycha, kiedy Louis wczołgał się na jego kolana, umieszczając nogi po obu jego stronach.

-Nigdy nie przestałem… nawet po tych wszystkich rzeczach, które mi zrobiłeś. – zaczął.

-Przepraszam, naprawdę i – Harry zaczął szybko przepraszać z głębi swojej duszy, ale Louis przerwał mu, kładąc rękę na jego ustach,  a potem przesuwając na ramiona.

-Nie nienawidzę cię i wciąż cię kocham… Nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać, nieważne co, zawsze kochałem, ale… naprawdę mnie zraniłeś. Naprawdę to zrobiłeś i nie masz pojęcia ile razy budziłem się w środku nocy, czując się beznadziejnie wykorzystany i żałosny. Czułem się beznadziejnie, bo nie wiedziałem co zrobić z dzieckiem, kiedy ledwo mogłem zadbać o siebie, czułem się wykorzystany, ponieważ to, co zrobiłeś… wykorzystałeś mnie. Czułem się żałośnie, ponieważ część mnie wciąż kochała ciebie jak za pierwszym razem i uświadomiłem to sobie i chciałem cię znaleźć i powiedzieć ci: _hej, wiem, ze mnie nienawidzisz, ale będziemy mieli dziecko. Ostatnim, co mógłbyś zrobić to nie nienawidzenie go tak, jak ja czasami to robię._ Nienawidziłem jej Harry, nienawidziłem, gdy za każdym razem się poruszyła i to bolało… skrzywdziłeś mnie. – Louis płakał na jego ramionach, podczas gdy Harry poczuł znajomy ból w swojej piersi, pozwalając, by łzy spływały mu po policzkach, tuląc mocno szatyna.

-Przepraszam, jeśli mógłbym to cofnąć i mógłbym zmienić wszystko, cofnąłbym pierwszy raz, kiedy zapłakałeś… cofnąłbym dzień, kiedy uderzyłem cię po raz pierwszy i tę noc, ale nie mogę i przepraszam. Naprawdę, naprawdę przepraszam… wiem, że nie zasługuję na twoje wybaczenie, ale proszę. Proszę, wybacz mi… - szeptał Styles ostatnie trzy słowa, tuląc go w tę i z powrotem, ale zatrzymał się, gdy Louis spojrzał na niego, jakby mógł popsuć każdy moment.

-Nie mogę… chcę, ale nie mogę. Przepraszam… za każdym razem kiedy o tym myślę, nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym wszystkim co mi zrobiłeś i powiedziałeś, wszystkie razy, kiedy mnie upokorzyłeś. – Louis spojrzał na dół.

-Lou… - Harry wydał z siebie zduszony szloch.

Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że Louis mu wybaczy, ale usłyszenie tego jak mówił to; czuł, że coś ukłuło go w serce i duszę, potwierdzając jego najgorsze obawy, powoli go wypuścił i pocałował, w  nadziei, że w tym momencie dotykanie go, bolało. Wiedział, że nie zasługiwał na nich i otarł łzy rękawem, spojrzał na szatyna i skinął głową, dając mu znać, że zrozumiał, a następnie pochylił się, by pocałować go w czoło, a następnie w usta, pozwalając im pomarudzić,  wiedząc, że może to być ostatnia szansa, by to zrobić.

-…Zacznijmy wszystko, nie chcę cię znowu stracić. – wymamrotał niebieskooki, opierając głowę na ramieniu bruneta, owijając ramiona wokół niego, zaskakując Harolda.

-Ale powiedziałeś…

-Po prostu potrzebuję czasu,  nie mogę ci wybaczyć, ale to nie znaczy, że cię nie kocham. Moglibyśmy zacząć wszystko od nowa, moglibyśmy spróbować, jeśli chcesz i … może kiedyś ci wybaczę. – powiedział, układając głowę w zgięciu jego szyi, relaksując się, kiedy poczuł usta Harry’ego z boku jego głowy i jego ręce, pocierające plecy.

-Kocham cię Louis, zawsze. Zrobię wszystko dla ciebie, obiecuję, że nie pożałujesz tego wszystkiego. – Loczek przytulił swoją twarz do ramienia Louisa, aż musieli iść się przygotować i Harry wrócił do swojego pokoju, ale przedtem Louis dał mu małego, słodkiego buziaka, szepcząc czułe słówka do jego ucha, sprawiając, że rumienił się jak nastolatka.

*~*

-Nareszcie, myślałem, że umrę i – Louis zbliżył się do Harry’ego, szeptając do jego ucha – mój tyłek wciąż boli.

-Przepraszam za to, nie powinienem tak szybko. – Harry zarumienił się, spoglądając w dół na aparat, który trzymał.

-Nie martw się tym… Och i pamiętaj, że muszę wziąć ostatnią tabletkę. Farmaceuta powiedział, że powinienem wykonać test ciążowy w ciągu kilku tygodni. – powiedział szatyn, kiedy czekał aż Loczek zbierze swoje rzeczy, podczas gdy wszyscy wyszli, dziękując mu.

-D-dlaczego? To nie tak, że masz zamiar zajść w ciążę. – Styles zaczął świrować jak nastolatka, po tym jak mógłby stać się ojcem w dziewięć miesięcy, mimo że miał już dziecko.

-Żeby się upewnić… Nie martw się, nie będę w ciąży. – zapewnił go Tomlinson, wyczuwając jego panikę, czuł się tak samo, nie byli gotowi i tak jak Harry nie chciał kolejnego dziecka.

-Okej… Zastanawiałem się, czy może zechciałbyś wyjść ze mną dziś wieczorem… na kolację? – spytał brunet.

-Jak randka? – zapytał niebieskooki, czując że jego twarz jest gorąca.

-Tak. Nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz. – Harry przygryzł swoją dolną wargę.

-Nie, nie, z przyjemnością pójdę. – powiedział szybko Louis.

-Okej, będę po ciebie o wpół do ósmej. – uśmiechnął się lokowaty.

Kiedy Louis wrócił do swojego pokoju hotelowego, ledwo miał czas, by wziąć prysznic i przygotować się na swoją randkę i już był gotowy, nie mógł nic poradzić, ale czuł mnóstwo motyli w brzuchu na myśl, że Harry w końcu zaprosił go na randkę. W tym momencie, przez co przeszedł, to już nie miało znaczenia i mimo, że nie mógł mu jeszcze wybaczyć, wciąż nie mógł zetrzeć uśmiechu ze swojej twarzy i kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, jego uśmiech rozszerzył się. Otworzył drzwi, zobaczył Harry’ego ubranego w formalne ubrania tak jak on i też nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać i zanim cokolwiek mogli powiedzieć, Louis uniósł palec, wskazując na niego, by zaczekał, a następnie wrócił z powrotem i schował mały olej, ponieważ nie mógł sobie pozwolić, by znowu coś spieprzył. Rozejrzał się dookoła, upewniając się, że miał wszystko, a następnie wrócił do Loczka, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

-Coś nie tak? – zapytał Styles, odpychając się od ściany,

-Nie, po prostu muszę wziąć tę tabletkę. – Louis uśmiechnął się.

-Och…

-Więc… gdzie mnie zabierasz?- zapytał Lou, nie wiedząc czy było to w porządku trzymać go za rękę, ale wtedy uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry wziął ją, czując jaka była ciepła.

-Kolacja. – odpowiedział Loczek, nieco się uśmiechając.

-Wiem, ale dokąd?

-To niespodzianka. Jeśli ci powiem, to już nie będzie.

Louis uśmiechnął się i przestał, pozwalając Loczkowi, by poprowadził go w kierunku korytarzy, a następnie do windy, gdzie kiedyś były one wewnątrz, nacisnął przycisk, aby zawiozła ich na dół do holu, a następnie do samochodu, pozwalając, by Styles zamknął za nim drzwi, czekając na niego. Został wyciągnięty ze swoich myśli, kiedy zielonooki zatrzymał się przed restauracją Azure, co sprawiło, że szczęka mu opadła, gdyż zawsze chciał tam pojechać, ale nigdy nie miał czasu, by pojechać do tego kraju, więc jadł w jakichś innych restauracjach. Harry wysiadł z samochodu, podczas gdy Louis był zbyt oszołomiony, aby powoli się przesunąć, ale kiedy Harry otworzył mu drzwi, przeszli, trzymając się za ręce.

-Witam, mam rezerwację na nazwisko Styles. – Harry grzecznie uśmiechnął się do młodej hostessy, przybierając piękny, prawdziwy uśmiech, gdy zobaczyła  ich splecione ręce.

-Oczywiście Panie Styles. Tędy, proszę. – dziewczyna, której na imię było Alanna skierowała ich do właściwego stolika, tuż na zewnątrz restauracji, by Louis mógł zobaczyć plażę.

Harry wyciągnął krzesło dla Louisa, a następnie usiadł naprzeciwko niego, nigdy nie tracąc uśmiechu i miał tę małą iskierkę w oczach, gdy szatyn rozglądał się wokół, podziwiając plażę i cieszył się delikatnym wiaterkiem. Zauważył, że ich stół był jedynym tutaj i były też świece, które miały miękki błysk światła i nadawały przytulną i domową atmosferę.

-Więc… podoba ci się? – spytał nerwowo loczek, wyciągając szatyna z zamyślenia.

-Kocham to, jest doskonałe. Wszystko to zaplanowałeś? – zapytał, pochylając się do przodu.

-… tak, przed wyjazdem, gdy wyszliśmy ze sesji zdjęciowej, po tym jak rozmawialiśmy. Chciałem być pewien, że to zaakceptujesz, więc wykorzystałem moje szanse. – uśmiechnął się, biorąc rękę Tomlinsona.

-Jest doskonałe. – rozpromienił się Tomlinson.

Przerwała im kelnerka, która przedstawiła się jako Millie, przynosząc im pieczywo ze specjalną zupą wraz z ich najlepszym winem, wyszła, gdy poleciła im _sashimi Azure_ , gdy oboje zdecydowali się na to samo.

~*~

-To nie zajęło jej dużo czasu, kiedy zaczęła chodzić sama, po tym jak upadła na tyłek po raz pierwszy. – powiedział szatyn, gdy Harry zapytał ją, jak długo zajęło jej stawianie pierwszych kroków.

-Biedactwo. Hej, wiesz, że urodziłem się, idąc? Byłem zawodowcem, odkąd miałem dziesięć miesięcy. – Harry poruszył brwiami.

-Och, proszę, nie mogłeś nawet iść bez potykania się o własne nogi… i słyszałem, jak twoja mama mówiła, że nie zacząłeś chodzić, odkąd miałeś prawie dwa latka. Logan miała roczek i pół i Anne powiedziała, że zacząłeś ssać kciuk, odkąd miałeś pięć, teraz wiem dlaczego Logan nie może rzucić tego nawyku. – Louis uśmiechnął się.

-Cóż, przynajmniej nie miałem sześciu lat… wzięła to od ciebie, kochanie. – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się, gdy Louis zaczął się rumienić, nie ze względu, że to wiedział, ale dlatego że Harry wiedział, że zaczął ssać kciuka, gdy miał sześć lat.

-Co ty na to, że ma to od nas obu, to będzie bardziej sprawiedliwe. – powiedział szatyn, wciąż czując te cholerne motyle.

-Tak, tak będzie uczciwiej. – powiedział Styles, przesuwając się do tylu, kiedy kelnerka przyniosła ich jedzenie i butelkę wina.

Jedli jedzenie w ciszy, rozkoszując się dźwiękiem fal i spoglądając na siebie od czasu do czasu, kiedy skończyli Harry zaproponował Louisowi, by zamówił deser dla nich obu i uśmiechnął się, gdy zamówił jego ulubioną karmelizowaną, kokosową tartę. Tak szybko jak skończyli i Harry zapłacił, odmawiając, by Louis zapłacił połowę, wyszli z restauracji, dziękując kelnerce, a następnie Harry poprowadził Louisa w kierunku plaży, mówiąc mu, żeby nie był nieśmiały, więc zdjęli buty, by móc iść bliżej wody.

\- O czym myślisz? – spytał Louis, przerywając ciszę, gdy szli wzdłuż plaży, trzymając się za ręce, a w drugiej trzymając buty.

-O tobie. O tym wszystkim, czuję się, jakby to był sen i – ał! – powiedział szybko Harry, upuszczając buty, pocierając miejsce na ramieniu, gdzie uszczypnął go Louis.

-Teraz mogę potwierdzić, że nie śnisz młody Haroldzie. – Louis starał się nie śmiać.

-Zemsta… - mruknął Styles i zanim Louis miał czas, aby wszystko zarejestrować co się dzieje, Harry łaskotał go po bokach.

-N-nie… Harry! – wrzasnął szatyn, próbując odepchnąć ręce Loczka, z daleka od niego.

Louis zatoczył się do tylu, śmiejąc się, próbując łaskotać Harry’ego, aż upadł na tyłek pociągając za sobą młodszego na siebie, gdzie kontynuował, aż Louis pchnął go na plecy i usiadł okrakiem na nim, pochylił się, aby pocałować go, liżąc jego dolną wargę, gdy Harry poddał się temu i objął go w pasie, pogłębiając pocałunek. Louis odsunął się, gdy usłyszał, że fale są coraz bliżej, gdy Harry podążał za ustami starszego, ale przestał, kiedy poczuł, ze jego stopy są mokre, a następnie wstał.

-To… to była najlepsza noc kiedykolwiek. – szepnął Harry, ciągnąc Louisa do uścisku, przytulając twarz do jego szyi.

-Tak.

-Kocham cię aniele. – wyszeptał Styles, co Louis mógł usłyszeć, uśmiechał się, kiedy poczuł ciepłe wargi na swoim karku.

-Ja tez cię kocham Hazzabear. – powiedział Louis, zauważając jak Harry łapał oddech i jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy użył jego starego pseudonimu, Harry odsunął się, patrząc na niego z mokrymi oczami.

-Powinniśmy wracać, robi się chłodno, a ja nie chcę, żebyś był chory. – Styles wziął rękę Louisa i wrócili do samochodu, po tym jak założyli buty.

-Dlaczego przyjechałeś samochodem? Hotel nie jest zbyt daleko . –zapytał szatyn, kiedy szli przez hol, gdy przyjechali już z restauracji.

-Jest ciemno i nie ma prawie żadnych ścieżek, nie chciałem żeby coś złego ci się stało. – Harry zacisnął uchwyt na ręce Louisa.

-Och… dziękuję.

-Nie musisz mi dziękować.

~*~

-Oto jesteśmy Panie Tomlinson, tuż pod twoimi drzwiami i na czas. – powiedział Harry, sprawiając, że chłopak zachichotał i przewrócił oczami.

-Jestem zaskoczony, że przyprowadziłeś mnie z powrotem na czas. – Louis fałszywie wykrztusił, zdobywając _hej_ od Harry’ego.

-Dzięki… naprawdę spędziłem wspaniały czas. – powiedział szatyn, otwierając drzwi od swojego pokoju.

-Ja także świetnie go spędziłem, dziękuję za możliwość zabrania cię gdzieś, nawet po tym… wszystkim. – Harry spojrzał na dół, bawiąc się palcami.

-Nie myślmy o tym? Ważne jest to, że świetnie się bawiliśmy i naprawdę cieszyłem się, że spędziłem ten czas z tobą. – powiedział Tomlinson, a następnie pocałował go w policzek, powoli cofając się, nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego z nim.

-Ja też. Widzimy się jutro rano na śniadaniu i zadzwonimy do Logan. – powiedział Styles, podczas gdy Louis rozglądał się dookoła nerwowo, zanim nie zaczął mówić.

-Mógłbyś… spać tu ze mną, jeśli chcesz. Nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz. – powiedział, trzymając otwarte drzwi.

-Okej-tak… Pozwól, że się po prostu przebiorę i umyję zęby. – powiedział brunet, a następnie udał się do swojego pokoju.

Louis przebrał się w biały t-shirt, zostawiając bokserki, a potem umył zęby, do czasu gdy Harry był z powrotem, pukając do jego drzwi, gdy był już gotowy, by iść spać. Wpuścił go bez słowa, zgasił światło i chwycił Harry’ego za rękę, prowadząc go w stronę łóżka, gdzie zauważył czyściutkie prześcieradło i położył się z Loczkiem, idącym za nim. Louis szybko usiadł, opierając głowę na piersi bruneta, zarzucając wokół rękę, podczas gdy Styles musnął palcami jego włosy i kreślił małe kółeczka na jego plecach, pomagając starszemu zrelaksować mięśnie.

Westchnął w pogardzie, a następnie zamknął oczy, nie był w stanie przestać myśleć o trzech nocach, jakie razem dzielili, chciał ponownie oddać się Harry’emu, ale nie mógł, ponieważ żaden z nich nie miał prezerwatywy, a on nadal starał się przyzwyczaić do pomysłu rzeczywistego seksu. Im więcej Louis o tym myślał, tym bardziej krew krążyła, coraz mocniej z minuty na minutę, aż Harry przestał, gdy poczuł go na swoich nogach.

-Nie masz żadnych prezerwatyw, prawda? – spytał Louis.

-Nie… - odpowiedział Harry bez tchu, czując, że  zaczyna być twardy.

-Nie… nie musimy, nie muszę być wewnątrz ciebie. – wymamrotał Styles.

-Ja… ja tak naprawdę nigdy nie robiłem nic… z tym wszystkim. – Louis zarumienił się, dziękując Bogu, że w pokoju było ciemno.

-Po-jeśli nie czujesz się z tym wygodnie i chcesz żebym przestał, po prostu mi powiedz, okej? Połóż się na plecy. – powiedział Harry na tyle głośno, by mógł go usłyszeć.

Louis obserwował jak ciemna postać Loczka zdjęła jego t-shirt, a następnie wstał, zdejmując spodnie od piżamy, i był z powrotem na łóżku między nogami Louisa, który miał je już dla niego rozłożone. Szybko dotykał go na dole wszędzie, gdzie mógł, nadal miał na sobie bokserki, kiedy zdjął swoją koszulę i pozostał w samych bokserkach tak jak starszy.

-Jeśli chcesz żebym przestał, po prostu mi powiedz i przestanę, okej. – powiedział Harry do Louisa, a ten skinął głową.

Położył się na łóżku z Harrym na nim i wszystko, co mógł poczuć, to ciepłe usta całujące go, dyszał, kiedy Harry przeniósł się w dół, wysyłając przyjemne fale wzdłuż erekcji szatyna, żołądka i dolnej części pleców, im bardziej to czuł, tym bardziej Harry przesuwał się tam z powrotem na niego. Prawie tak, jakby nie miał żadnego rodzaju kontroli nad własnym ciałem, Louis rozszerzył swoje nogi bardziej i zaczął poruszać biodrami, podczas gdy Harry wypuszczał serię _LouisLouisLouis_ , z każdym ruchem.

-H-Harry… - oddychał Tomlinson, po tym jęknął, gdy Harry zaczął zwalniać.

-Ch-chcesz żebym przestał? – spytał Styles, spowalniając, dopóki w ogóle się nie poruszał.

-N-nie. Nie przestawaj. – kontynuował szatyn, poruszając swoimi biodrami, gryząc swoją dolną wargę, kiedy poczuł erekcję Harry’ego przy swojej dziurce.

Zaczął przebiegać swoimi paznokciami po skórze na plecach Harry’ego, a następnie pocałował go z powrotem, gdy Harry pochylił się, tłumiąc jego jęki i pomruki, starając się by milczał z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu, przyciągnął ich czoła razem, kiedy obaj byli coraz bliżej i bliżej. Po kilku minutach oboje doszli, czując to w swoich bokserkach, byli wyczerpani, Harry został tam, gdzie był, a następnie przycisnął usta naprzeciwko tych Louisa, zanim wstał i skierował się do łazienki, wracając z powrotem z ciepłym, wilgotnym ręcznikiem.

Pomógł Louisowi pozbyć się jego bokserek, a następnie otarł go, chwytając nową parę, zakładając je, by mógł poczuć się bardziej komfortowo, po tym jak skończył, wziął swoje bokserki, założył nowe, a następnie włożył spodnie od piżamy, zanim nie wspiął się na łóżko, gdzie Louis owinął wokół niego swoje ramiona i pocałował w szyję, zanim przytulił się do niego. Styles okrył ich kołdrą, a potem szepnął _słodkich snów i kocham cię aniele_ , zanim przyciągnął go do siebie i zasnął tak jak on, ale tym razem przybierając maleńki uśmiech, wiedząc, że Louis będzie tam, kiedy się obudzi, nie żałując tego co się stało, ani niczego z tego wszystkiego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	20. I remember you laughing, so let’s just laugh again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

-Wziąłeś tę tabletkę? – Harry usiadł obok Louisa, który leżał obok, wciąż senny, po tym jak całą noc śnił o szatynie I sobie, goniąc dwudziestkę dzieciaków, które nie były w stanie nad sobą zapanować.

-Tak, a teraz wracaj tu. – wymamrotał Louis, ciągnąc go na dół, opierając głowę na jego piersi.

-Powinniśmy zadzwonić teraz do Logan… jest siódma tutaj, więc to znaczy, że piąta w Doncaster? – ziewnął Harry, chcąc wstać, ale był zbyt leniwy, bo w zasadzie był wyczerpany z powodu poprzedniej nocy.

-O której mamy lot? – Louis przewrócił się na plecy, pocierając senne oczy.

-Jutro o czwartej rano… Będziemy w poniedziałek o dziewiątej rano. – poinformował go Loczek, w końcu biorąc telefon, aby zadzwonić do ich córki.

Po tym jak zadzwonili do Logan, która płakała, chcąc, by wrócili, ponieważ za nimi tęskniła i chciała dać im wielki uścisk, obiecali, że będą tam następnego dnia, zanim pójdzie spać i pocałują ją na dobranoc. Po nocy spędzonej w łóżku i sesji, założyli kąpielówki i poszli na basen, aby cieszyć się ich ostatnim dniem na Hawajach.

Wybrali miejsce, które było doskonale zacienione, ale blisko basenu i położyli się na leżakach, korzystając z przyjemnego, chłodnego powiewu, dopóki Louis nie zdjął okularów i zauważył Nicka Grimshawa, naprzeciwko basenu, siedzącego obok mężczyzny w jego wieku, wpatrującego się w Harry’ego, który był wobec niego obojętny. Patrzył na Stylesa, który miał na sobie okulary słoneczne i ręce za głową, patrząc w górę, a następnie zdecydował się ignorować Nicka i pochylił się do tyłu, zamykając oczy i starając się zrelaksować.

-Chcesz popływać? – spytał nagle Loczek, wstając, a zaraz za nim Louis, pozostawiając swoje okulary na ręczniku.

Wskoczył kilka sekund później, zaraz po Harrym do ciepłej wody, który wrócił, potrząsając głową, aby pozbyć się wody. Nic nie mówiąc, podpłynął do Stylesa, chwytając go w pasie, przybliżając się do niego i całując jego szczękę, wreszcie usta, uśmiechając się w pocałunku, kiedy Tomlinson zarzucił ręce na jego szyję, ale zaraz znieruchomiał, kiedy usłyszał jak ktoś wołał Harry’ego po nazwisku, znał go tak dobrze. Spojrzał w stronę, skąd dochodziło wołanie i zauważył Nicka, machającego do niego, poczuł jak Louis ściska jego biceps coraz mocniej, gdy Nick ponowił wołanie go po nazwisku.

-Chodźmy zobaczyć, czego chce. – Harry pocałował szatyna w czoło, a następnie podpłynął do Nicka, z Louisem obok siebie.

-Cześć Nick. – powiedział niezręcznie Styles.

-Hej Harry… nie widziałem cię przez jakiś czas. Jesteście tu razem? – zapytał, wskazując między nimi.

-Tak, poznałeś Louisa. – Harry uśmiechnął się, owijając ramię wokół jego talii, przyciągając go bliżej.

-Tak, poznałem, facet, który właśnie wyszedł to mój mąż Tyler. Gdzie zostawiłeś swojego malucha? – zapytał Nick, uśmiechając się słodko, sprawiając, że Louis poczuł się nieswojo.

-Jest w domu z naszymi rodzicami. – odpowiedział Louis, zanim mógł to zrobić Harry.

-Och, widzę. Macie trochę czasu. – Grimshaw skinął głową.

-Mhm… Och, musimy już iść, ale miło było widzieć cię znowu. – Louis posłał mu fałszywy uśmiech, a następnie pociągnął za sobą Harry’ego, który odszedł bez słowa, szczęśliwy, że poszli.

-Nie lubię go. – powiedział w końcu Louis, jak tylko byli z powrotem, z dala od bruneta.

-Był w porządku… dopóki nie okłamał mnie o małżeństwie. Nawet nie zaprosił Liama lub mnie na swój ślub. – powiedział Hazz, pływając na plecach, wokół Louisa.

-Jesteś zły, bo nie zaprosił cię na swój ślub czy dlatego, że wyszedł za mąż? – zapytał szatyn, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

-Żadne. I nie lubię go, spędził trzy lata, starając dobrać się do moich spodni i nigdy mu się to nie udało. Jestem zaskoczony, że wyszedł za mąż. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, próbując stanąć na stopach obok Louisa.

-To jest osobiste, ale… z iloma facetami byłeś? Nie wliczając dziewczyn. – zapytał szybko Louis, patrząc w dół.

-Jeden. – odpowiedział po prostu Loczek.

-Och, widzę. – szatyn uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Mhm… i ma najbardziej niebieskie, wspaniałe oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. –uśmiechnął się Styles, przybliżając do Tomlinsona.

-Jeśli byłeś tylko ze mną, to jak dowiedziałeś się, że jesteś gejem? – zapytał, przypominając sobie jak Harry wygłupiał się zawsze z dziewczynami.

-Cóż… kiedy byłem tylko z dziewczyną, nie mogłem się tym cieszyć i zawsze myślałem o kimś innym. Nie przestrasz się okej… zawsze myślałem o tobie. – przyznał Styles, rumieniąc się.

-Och… um, to-to w porządku, chyba. Próbowałem spotykać się z dwoma chłopakami, ale nigdy nie wypaliło. Pierwszy uciekł tak szybko, jak tylko dowiedział się, że mam jednoroczne dziecko i szczerze mówiąc nie bardzo dbałem o to, a drugi był, kiedy Logan miała dwa latka a on chciał tylko seksu i ja nie mogłem i nie chciałem mu tego dać. Zawsze pytał mnie o to kto jest ojcem Logan, więc przestałem się z nim widywać. – powiedział Louis.

-Przykro mi, że musiałeś przejść przez to wszystko. – westchnął Styles, spoglądając w dół na swoje zimne ręce.

-Oni nie byli dla mnie, w każdym razie jest w porządku. Czekaj… byłeś tylko ze mną, więc to oznacza, że ty i Drew nigdy nic nie robiliście. – powoli uświadomił sobie szatyn.

-Nigdy, on chciał, ale ja nie mogłem i teraz pamiętam… próbowałem z Nickiem, ale byłem trochę pijany, jeden jedyny raz, gdy się upiłem. – powiedział.

-Dobrze, że nie, on jest dupkiem i teraz wiem, dlaczego Logan nigdy go nie lubiła. – wymamrotał niebieskooki, spoglądając w dół, przypominając sobie wszystkie nieprzyjemne rzeczy, które Drew do niego powiedział, choć wiedział, że się mylił, ale to wciąż bolało.

-Lou, co się stało? – spytał Harry, obserwując, gdy chłopak wyszedł z basenu i wrócił do ich miejsca, chwytając ręcznik, by trochę się wysuszyć.

Usiadł i czekał na Harry’ego, aby zrobił to samo, zanim położył się, próbując ignorować jego wzrok.

-Pamiętasz, kiedy byliśmy młodsi i zawsze mówiłeś, że chciałbyś aby twoje pierwsze dziecko było chłopcem… I że w zasadzie wybrałeś dla niego imię? - spytał Louis.

-Tak, ale to już było. – powiedział Styles, wskazując, by wziął nogi, aby mógł się położyć obok niego.

-Drew… on-on nazwał mnie dziwką i powiedział, że nie mogłem dać ci nawet syna, tak jak zawsze tego chciałeś i że pewnego dnia, on będzie w stanie to zrobić. – wyznał Tomlinson, widząc sposób w jaki Harry zacisnął szczękę, a potem wziął głęboki oddech, zanim pocałował jego lewą skroń.

-Po pierwsze nie jesteś dziwką, a po drugie ja naprawdę nie dbam o to, jeśli Logan nie jest chłopakiem. Kocham ją z całego mojego serca i nie potrzebuję syna, ponieważ ona jest dla mnie wystarczająca. Jest moim cennym robaczkiem i kocham ją, naprawdę kocham herbatę, którą robi, jest moją ulubioną. – powiedział Harry, sprawiając, że Louis się śmiał.

-To jest woda z łazienki, ze zlewu, Hazz. – Louis zmarszczył swój nos.

-Jest smaczna, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy dodaje swój sekretny składnik… różowy blask, ale nie mów jej, że wiem. – wyszeptał Loczek, ostatnie sześć słów, łaskocząc ucho szatyna.

-Ty rzeczywiście to pijesz? – zapytał, obracając głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

-Biorę fałszywy łyk, kiedy na mnie patrzy…. Cieszę się, że nie próbowała mnie nakarmić przekąskami dla psa. – Harry dał Louisowi szybki pocałunek, a następnie przytulił się do jego zagłębienia w szyi, podczas gdy Louis śmiał się.

-Idziemy dziś na imprezę wieczorem? – zapytał szatyn, wciąż się śmiejąc.

-Jeśli chcesz, ale nie zostańmy zbyt długo, musimy bardzo wcześnie wstać. - wymamrotał Styles.

-Możemy iść… Nick będzie się gapić, a to sprawia, że czuję się niewygodnie. Wiesz co? Spotkamy się na imprezie, mam kilka spraw do załatwienia, a to jest za dwie godziny. – Louis wstał, dziobiąc usta chłopaka, zanim poszedł i Harry zaraz szybko wyszedł, zanim zobaczyć Nicka, zmierzającego w jego stronę.

~*~

Harry przeszedł przez tłum, patrząc na Louisa, który nie widział go chwilę po tym jak zniknął, była już dwudziesta, a on chciał go po prostu znaleźć, zanim Nick mógłby to zrobić. Zamarł, gdy poczuł parę rąk wokół swoich bioder i usta z tyłu szyi, już miał go odepchnąć, ale osoba puściła go i odwrócił się.

-Myślałem, że to Nick. Gdzie  byłeś? – zapytał Harry z ulgą.

-On tutaj jest? – zapytał szatyn, rozglądając się.

-Tak, po prostu ignoruj go i dobrze się baw. – Harry uśmiechnął się, ciągnąc Louisa z dala od zatłoczonego miejsca.

Louis, który był nieśmiały, gdy miał zatańczyć i nie był pewny siebie, spędzał ten czas siedząc przy stoliku niedaleko baru na kolanach Harry’ego lub obok niego, rozmawiając o niczym, składając sobie okazjonalne pocałunki. Byli wdzięczni, że nikt im nie przerywał, bo wszystko co chcieli to nadrobić czas i miło porozmawiać w miejscu, w którym nikt nie wiedział o ich przeszłości. Teraz, gdy mógł, Harry nigdy nie wykorzystał szansy, by powiedzieć Louisowi jak bardzo go kocha i jak pięknie się rumienił, gdy odpowiadał mu z powrotem, że go kocha na co serce Harry’ego biło mocniej i czuł się miło i ciepło, gdy Louis coś mówił lub po prostu pokazywał mu to przez dotyk i pocałunki.

-Czy wasza dwójka jest na randce? Proszę, powiedzcie mi, że jesteście na randce. – April pojawiła się znikąd, uśmiechając jak głupiec do Louisa i Harry'ego, widząc ich splecione ręce.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, który miał spojrzenie pełne nadziei, a następnie na April, zanim skinął głową, owijając ramiona wokół jego talii, opierając głowę na piersi, czując usta Stylesa na czole, podczas gdy dziewczyna gruchała do nich. Zostawiła ich w spokoju przez resztę nocy, a następnie zdecydowali się wyjść, kiedy Nick, starał się wepchnąć miedzy nich, nawet jeśli Harry był przyklejony do boku Louisa, odmawiając zabierania od niego rąk, podczas gdy Nick próbował odciągnąć od niego Harry’ego.

-Cholera… zapomniałem kluczy. – jęknął Styles, przeszukując swoje kieszenie, gdy byli z powrotem w holu.

-Możesz spać ze mną, tutaj jest klucz… pozwól mi pójść poprosić o inną szczoteczkę do zębów. – Louis uśmiechnął się, biorąc klucz, nie zauważając, że zapomniał zwrócić je wcześniej, ale ktoś to zrobił i Harry poszedł do windy, obserwując jak Louis wchodzi, zanim wyszedł.

Tak szybko jak wrócił, Louis wziął prysznic, podczas gdy Styles dzwonił do recepcji, aby poprosić o inny klucz, by rano mógł pójść do swojego pokoju i zabrać swoją spakowaną walizkę. Rozejrzał się wokół i zauważył jak Louis utrzymywał wszystko w pobliżu i zorganizowane, nie zabałaganione, gdy byli młodsi, złapał parę czystych bokserek Louisa, które ten mu dał i wszedł do łazienki, aby wziąć prysznic, gdy chłopak już skończył. Kiedy wrócił, szatyn był już w łóżku, miał na sobie tylko bokserki, oglądał reality show w telewizji, a następnie odwrócił się szybko, gdy tylko zobaczył, że Harry miał ubrane tylko bokserki i poklepał drugą stronę łóżka, podając mu klucz, który został dostarczony, gdy brał prysznic.

Harry wziął go, a następnie położył go na stoliku obok swojego telefonu, zanim odwrócił się do Louisa, rozkładając swoje ramiona dla niebieskookiego, by mógł wczołgać się na niego, podczas gdy Louis dyskutował w swojej głowie czy powiedzieć Harry’emu o czym myślał, od początku imprezy. Zamiast tego, objął Loczka, powoli przyciągając go do siebie, zanim ich usta ledwo dotknęły się na chwilę, spojrzał w jego zielone oczy, pochylił się i pocałował go.

-Kochaj mnie. – mruknął Louis między pocałunkami, Harry wycofał się od niego, z czerwoną twarzą.

-Nie mamy żadnych prezerwatyw, Lou. – poinformował go Loczek.

-Tak, mamy. – Louis wzruszył ramionami, biorąc je i dając Harry’emu, który spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

-Kiedy to zdobyłeś? – zapytał Styles, śledząc oczami chłopaka.

-Wcześniej, dzisiaj, kiedy powiedziałem ci, że mam coś do załatwienia. Tylko proszę, nie będziemy mieć już w ogóle czasu na to, kiedy wrócimy. Zaufaj mi. – powiedział Louis, podkreślając ostatnie słowa.

-Nie będziemy… w ogóle. – Harry pochylił się, by pocałować szatyna i popchnął go na plecy, aż Louis upadł z Harrym na sobie.

Louis natychmiast sięgnął do bokserek chłopaka, ciągnąc je w dół, aż nie miał niczego na sobie, potem przebiegł rękoma wzdłuż pleców Loczka do góry, a następnie z powrotem w dół, robił tak ciągle i ciągle, na co przebiegały go dreszcze. Harry mógł poczuć erekcję Louisa na swoim udzie, przesuwając ręce w dół, aby zdjąć jego bokserki, szatyn westchnął z ulgą, a potem podniósł go, umieszczając jego kolana po swoich bokach, nie przerywając pocałunku, potem zjechał pocałunkami wzdłuż jego szczęki i szyi, aż jego oddech stał się nierówny, ciągnął loki Harry’ego na karku, sapiąc, kiedy Styles delikatnie przygryzł płatek jego ucha i owiał go chłodnym powietrzem.

-Kocham cię. – Styles szepnął mu do ucha, chwytając buteleczkę lubrykant.

-Też cię kocham.

Zostawił go na plecach, mając swój słodki czas, aby pokryć swoje palce zelem i chcąc być pewnym, ze to nie zaboli Tomlinsona, przyłożył palec wokół jego wejścia, obserwując jak starszy zaciska ręce w pięści, a następnie wsunął powoli palec, sprawiając, że Louis westchnął.

-W porządku? – zapytał Loczek, przesuwając palcem, by znaleźć ten odpowiedni punkt.

-T-tak… myślę, że jestem gotowy na drugi. – powiedział, biorąc głęboki oddech.

Wkrótce Harry miał dwa palce wewnątrz chłopaka, poruszając nimi ostrożnie, rozciągając go i gdy miał już trzy palce, Louis był gotowy, wyciągnął je, wycierając w prześcieradło. Chwycił prezerwatywy, rozerwał je i  nałożył na siebie z wystarczającą ilością lubrykantu, patrząc na Louisa, który skinął głową, unosząc się na łokciach, żeby go pocałować. Ujął jedną ręką jego policzek, pocierając go, tworząc kółeczka, aby rozproszyć go, kierując swojego penisa do jego wejścia drugą ręką. Całował całą jego twarz, aż chłopak jęknął, gdy Harry starał się, by mniej bolało, a następnie ruszył szybciej, gdy tylko Louis skinął głową. Utrzymywał stałe tempo, wchodził w niego powoli jak mógł, zakopując swoją twarz w szyi Louisa.

-Szybciej… - wymamrotał Tomlinson, przebiegając palcami przez włosy Stylesa po kilku minutach poruszania się w stałym tempie, czując, że potrzebuje, aby robił to szybciej.

-Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. – odpowiedział Hazz, podnosząc głową, aby spojrzeć na chłopaka.

-Nie skrzywdzisz… dlaczego przestałeś? – zapytał Louis i nagle Harry był spokojny.

-Ostatni raz znowu cię skrzywdziłem i nie chcę zrobić tego i tym razem… róbmy powoli. – Harry ruszył, poruszając się boleśnie powoli, frustrując Louisa bez końca.

-Wyciągnij… i połóż się na plecach. – powiedział szatyn, kładąc swoją dłoń na piersi Harry’ego, popychając go.

-Dlaczego? Mieliśmy dobrą zabawę. – żachnął się Styles, odsuwając się od niego, a następnie kładąc na plecach.

-Zobaczysz? – było wszystkim, co powiedział Louis.

Louis usiadł okrakiem na chłopaku, chwytając jego erekcję, prowadząc go do swojego wejścia, a następnie powoli opadł na niego, poruszając się, a następnie przytrzymał biodra Harry’ego, gdy próbował się podnieść, zanim znowu nie opadł na dół. Louis zaczął bez słowa kołysząc swoimi biodrami ósemki, dysząc, a następnie jęcząc głośno, gdy Harry owinął swoją rękę wokół niego, umieszczając palec wskazujący i kciuk wzdłuż jego penisa, przesuwając w górę i dół,  a z pomocą drugiej złapał go za szyję, sprowadzając na dół do gorącego i brudnego pocałunku. Louis przesunął się tak, że podpierał się na kolanach, jego nogi spoczywały na udach Harry’ego, poruszając się w górę i dół, sprawiając, że Styles usiadł, aby mógł kontynuować całowanie go i nie zauważył kiedy Harry zaczął uderzać teraz pod innym kątem w jego prostatę, za każdym razem, gdy był na dole aż poczuł czubek penisa chłopaka.

-Jestem-jestem blisko. – sapnął Harry, dociskając tyłek szatyna, pomagając mu się poruszać w górę i dół, gdy zaczął zwalniać, czując jego spocone czoło na swoim ramieniu.

Byli zbyt skoncentrowani na sobie, gdy nie zauważyli Nicka otwierającego drzwi, uważając że to pokój Harry’ego z jego kluczem, Louis zamierzał zaskoczyć Harry’ego i dokończyli to, czego nie skończyli ostatnim razem. Grimshaw skrzywił się, gdy usłyszał jak Harry mówił _Louis_ w kółko, a potem opadł na plecy, gdy oboje doszli i wydali z siebie głośny jęk, następnie Styles jak i szatyn zwolnili swoje ruchy, umieścił swoje czoło na Loczku, zanim zaczął go całować. Tak szybko, jak tylko mógł Nick szybko położył klucze na wykładzinie i opuścił pokój w hotelu zaskoczony tym, co zobaczył, ponieważ przypomniał sobie gdy Harry mówił mu, że Louis go nienawidził, a potem wzruszył ramionami, przekazując to jako nienawiść do seksu, gdy wracał z powrotem na imprezę, nawet jeśli wiedział, że to coś więcej.

~*~

 -Powinniśmy znowu wziąć prysznic. – powiedział Harry, ostrożnie odsuwając się od Louisa, leżącego na łóżku.

-Jestem zmęczony. – wymamrotał szatyn, kładąc się na Loczku, zamknął oczy i uczucie snu zmorzyło go.

Po pozbyciu się prezerwatywy, Harry odgarnął spocone włosy chłopaka z jego czoła, a następnie pocałował go, przytrzymując swoje usta blisko jego dłużej, niż to konieczne. –Dalej, kochanie, jesteśmy spoceni… Pomogę ci. – wymamrotał Styles, podnosząc Louisa i niosąc go do łazienki, gdzie skończyli razem pod prysznicem.

Zauważając, że była już pierwsza, Harry obudził się znowu i obudził także Louisa, podniósł dodatkowy klucz z podłogi, zgadując, że pewnie go tam upuścił, zebrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy w tym prezent dla Logan, a następnie zamówił taksówkę na lotnisko. Tak szybko jak dostali się na pokład samolotu, Louis natychmiast zasnął, opierając głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego. Styles zastanawiał się, co się z nimi stanie, gdy będą z powrotem w Anglii i miał nadzieję, że ich związek będzie silniejszy i nie rozpadnie się. Kilka minut później zasnął, tuląc bliżej szatyna tak jak siedzenie mu na to pozwalało, uśmiechnął się, ponieważ jechali, by zobaczyć ich małą dziewczynkę i chciał ją po prostu mocno przytulić i całować jej twarzyczkę. Po sześciu godzinach lotu Louis obudził się i zobaczył Loczka, czytającego gazetę i pijącego sok jabłkowy z kartonika, nie dbając o to, gdy sam walczył z chęcią uśmiechu.

-Co pijesz? – spytał Louis, rozciągając plecy.

-To jest ten sam sok, który dostałem dla Logan i jest taki dobry, teraz wiem dlaczego jest od niego uzależniona. Tutaj. – powiedział Harry, przykładając słomkę do warg chłopaka, gdy zassał ją i skosztował.

-Jest dobry… ile ich miałeś?- zapytał Tomlinson, chwytając słomkę i opakowania, naliczył ich pięć, gdy Harry skończył.

-Kilka. – wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po następną.

-Nie, wystarczy soku. Zostaw to na później lub twój pęcherz wybuchnie. – szatyn wziął kartonik z dala od niego.

-Teraz, gdy o tym wspomniałeś, będę z powrotem. – Hazz pocałował go, zanim wstał, by sobie ulżyć, gdy Louis potrząsał głową z uśmiechem.

~*~

 -Tak myślałem… powiemy im, że jesteśmy teraz razem?  - zapytał Harry trzydzieści minut później, po tym jak wrócił z powrotem.

-Proszę, nie gniewaj się, ale… myślę, że powinniśmy zachować to między nami, pozwolić Logan by przyzwyczaiła się do nas razem i wtedy możemy powiedzieć innym . –powiedział Louis, odkładając książkę na bok, a następnie przyłożył kciuk do policzka chłopaka, by potrzeć go.

-Okej, cokolwiek zechcesz. Liam przyprowadził mój samochód na lotnisko, więc możemy pojechać do Logan tak szybko, jak tylko tam będziemy. – powiedział Styles, uśmiechając się jak głupiec.

-Trzynaście godzin więcej. – wymamrotał Louis, chowając twarz w szyi loczka.

Zostali cicho przez następną godzinę, czytali książkę, potem zjedli późne śniadanie, a następne trzynaście godzin albo spali, rozmawiali lub grali na swoich telefonach. Cztery godziny przed lądowaniem, Louis poszedł, a kilka minut później za nim Harry i przerodziło się to w seks, Harry trzymał Louisa za uda naprzeciwko ściany, pchając powoli, gdy szatyn gryzł jego ramię, próbując zachować spokój. Styles zagryzł dolną wargę, przez co spłynęło kilka kropel krwi, doszedł w prezerwatywie i cieszył się, że Louis nie pobrudził ich koszul, pocałował go jeszcze raz, gdy wciągnęli na siebie spodnie z powrotem, pozwalając Louisowi, by pierwszy wrócił na swoje siedzenie.

Po tym jak upewnili się, że mają wszystkie swoje rzeczy, znaleźli samochód Loczka zaparkowany tak, jak Liam obiecał i wyjechali do Doncaster, spodziewając się, że będą tam w południe. Zadzwonili do Anne i Jay, że są już w drodze, by wiedziały i że mają zamiar spędzić tam noc, nie chcąc wracać do Londynu, gdyż byli zmęczeni.

~*~

-Jesteśmy. – westchnął Louis, wysiadając z samochodu i idąc do tyłu, aby zabrać swoje i Harry’ego torby.

-Jestem taki zmęczony. – ziewnął Styles, sięgając po swoją torbę.

-Do bani, ponieważ nie zaśniesz tak szybko. – Louis uśmiechnął się niewinnie, podchodząc do pocałunku, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że jeszcze nie mogli.

Tak szybko jak byli przed domem Jay, gdzie obie ich mamy, Gemma i Logan miały być, Anne otworzyła drzwi, przytulając ich i ciągnąc do środka, do cichego domu.

-Cześć Anne. Gdzie jest Logan? – zapytał Louis, rozglądając się za małą.

-Wysłałam Gemmę po artykuły spożywcze na wielkie powitanie, kolację dziś wieczorem i wzięła Logan, Jay także poszła, by im pomóc. – powiedziała Anne, przybierając największy uśmiech.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawi im żadnych kłopotów. – powiedział szatyn, wiedząc jaka była Logan.

-W ogóle. Jest moim przepięknym aniołkiem, nie skrzywdziłaby muchy. Naprawdę tęskniliśmy za waszą dwójką, cieszę się, że tu jesteście. – powiedziała, przyciągając ich do wielkiego uścisku, gdy Jaskier przybiegł, machając ogonem, szukając uwagi.

-Cześć chłopaku! Tęskniłem za tobą. – Harry pochylił się, aby go pogłaskać, a następnie Louis.

-Pójdę pod prysznic, zanim one wrócą. – powiedział Tomlinson, chwytając torbę i idąc na górę.

Gdy był sam, zatrzymał się przed tym, co było naprzeciwko jego sypialni, i z drżącymi rękoma i głębokim oddechem, otworzył drzwi spodziewając się czegoś, wszedł do środka i zauważył, że ściany były już pomalowane na jasny fiolet zamiast błękitnego jak kiedyś był. Rozejrzał się wokół jeszcze raz, a następnie wyszedł, zamykając drzwi, idąc do łazienki na korytarzu, aby wziąć prysznic, czując się trochę lepiej. Godzinę później po tym jak oboje wzięli prysznic, zjedli jedzenie, które Anne dla nich przygotowała, a następnie usłyszeli trzask otwieranych drzwi i potem dźwięk małych nóżek, biegnących do kuchni, z krzykiem _Ninna, maluszek jest w domu_ , a potem weszła, zatrzymała się, kiedy zobaczyła ich, siedzących przy stole.

-Tatusiowie… - wyszeptała, biegnąc do Louisa, który szybko złapał ją w swoje ramiona, przytulając i całując, gdy owinęła rękę wokół jego szyi, a drugą wokół Harry’ego, przybliżając ich do siebie bliżej.

-Tęskniłem za tobą, kochanie. – powiedział szatyn, gdy pocałowała go w policzek, a potem Stylesa.

-Jedziemy do domu, tatusiu? – spytała, kładąc jedną dłoń na jego policzku, a drugą chwytając rękaw koszuli Stylesa.

-Nie dzisiaj, kochanie, jutro. – szatyn uśmiechnął się, całując ją ponownie.

-Cześć tatusiu. – Logan dotarła do Loczka, który zabrał ją w ramiona.

-Cześć robaczku, tęskniłem za tobą bardzo mocno. – Hazz przytulił ją jak najmocniej.

-Ja też za tobą tęskniłam. – westchnęła.

-Kiedy wróciliście? – zapytała Jay, przytulając ich.

-Jakąś godzinę temu. – powiedział Louis, głaszcząc włosy Logan, która zdecydowała się wrócić do niego, po tym jak Harry dał jej mnóstwo pocałunków i mówił jak bardzo ją kocha.

-Jak było na Hawajach, mnóstwo gorących facetów? – Gemma poruszyła brwiami, krzywiąc się, gdy Anne lekko uderzyła ją w ramię.

-Tatusiu, dlaczego oni są gorący? – Logan zapytała Louisa, na co wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać.

Zarówno Anne jak i Jay wysłały chłopaków do domu Anne, aby mogli spędzić czas sam na sam z Logan, po tym jak odmówiła stawiania jej na dół. Zrobili szybki wypad do parku, gdzie bawiła się z nimi w chowanego, znikając kilka razy, aż Harry zdecydował, że wystarczy i że dostanie zawału serca, gdy znowu zniknie. Poszli do domu, usiedli, by obejrzeć film, przytulając się wraz z małą między nimi, dopóki nie zostali wezwani z powrotem na kolację, dając sobie pocałunek, gdy Logan była zbyt zajęta, pieszcząc psa. Podczas kolacji Mark nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale zauważył, że Louis wyglądał na szczęśliwszego i miał pewien blask, a następnie obserwował ich obu, widząc jak dawali sobie małe uśmiechy, nic nie mówiąc i miał nadzieję, że cokolwiek to było między nimi, nie skończy się, gdyż nie chciał widzieć swojego syna, jak znowu płacze.

~*~

 Tej nocy jak Gemma poszła do domu i oboje Robin i Anne spali, Harry ostrożnie i po cichu poszedł do pokoju, gdzie Louis i Logan spali razem i otworzył drzwi, widząc małą wyraźnie w nocnym świetle, spała na klatce piersiowej szatyna, wszedł pod kołdrę obok Tomlinsona, owijając ramiona wokół nich, całując ich czoła, budząc niebieskookiego, który ścisnął mocniej Logan z instynktu.

-Harry – wymamrotał, mrugając oczami, próbując się z nim zobaczyć.

-To tylko ja, kochanie, wracaj do spania. – szepnął Styles, przyciągając go bliżej siebie.

-Kocham cię. – szepnął szatyn, z powrotem zapadając w sen.

-Kocham cię bardziej, was oboje. – powiedział Harry, zamykając swoje oczy.

Czuł Logan przesuwającą  się, pozwolił, by jej prawa ręka uderzyła lekko o jego czoło, słyszał jak Louis zachichotał i chwycił jej rękę i pocałował w kostki, układając z powrotem wzdłuż jej ciała. Harry spędził noc kopany przez kolana Logan lub uderzany w twarz jej ręką i od czasu do czasu śliniła się na jego piersi i barku, ale jeślibyś go spytał, powiedziałby ci, że to była jedna z najlepszych nocy, jakie kiedykolwiek miał ze swoją rodziną.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	21. We all have our faults, mine come in waves that you turn to rust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proszę posłuchajcie tej piosenki:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p58mpg3bXN8
> 
> OSTRZEŻENIE: Ten rozdział zawiera homofobiczny język i przemoc, proszę nie czytaj, jeśli nie czujesz się z tym komfortowo. 
> 
> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

-Cii, nie budź tatusia. – wymamrotał Harry, odciągając obudzoną już Logan od szatyna, aby dała mu spać, zanim zdążyłaby go obudzić.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie i cicho śpiewał ich kołysankę, aby wróciła do snu, zauważył, że była piąta rano i Louis musiał spać dłużej, ale dziesięć minut później zasnęła z powrotem, ssając kciuk i leżąc na nim na prawej stronie, wolną ręką szukając wygodnego ułożenia. Następnym razem, gdy Harry się obudził, Louis był w łazience a Logan siedziała na środku łóżka, szczotkując włosy jednej z barbie, podczas gdy sam chciał rozczesać jej własne, za bardzo się nie poruszając, ponieważ wiedział, że nie była przyzwyczajona, by spać razem z nimi. Przewrócił się na lewą stronę, zwracając tym samym uwagę małej, uśmiechnął się do niej, kiedy ona posłała mu szczerzący się uśmiech, chciał wrócić do snu, ale nie mógł, gdyż Logan wczołgała się na niego i zaczęła szczotkować mu włosy plastikową szczotką od barbie, ciągnąc je.

-To boli tatusia, kochanie. – wymamrotał Styles, chwytając ją za rękę, aby powstrzymać od ciągnięcia za włosy, gdy poczuł pierwszy ból.

-Przepraszam, przepraszam. – szybko powiedziała, a potem pocałował ją, sprawiając, że było okej, tak jak robił to Louis.

-Dziękuję kochanie, czuję się teraz o wiele lepiej. – Loczek uśmiechnął się, siadając i całując ją, starając się poprawić jej szalone włosy, widząc, że miała na sobie piżamkę z księżniczką i żabą, którą miała w jego mieszkaniu, ale od czasu gdy przebywała w obu mieszkaniach, czasami Louisa lub jego, kończyło się zabieraniem ubrań z powrotem.

-Pocałunki i przytulanki zawsze sprawiają, że czujesz się o wiele lepiej, tatusiu. – przytaknęła, odkładając barbie na dół, zanim wczołgała się na jego kolana, by móc go przytulić.

-Święto przytulania, a ja nie byłem zaproszony. – powiedział Louis, wychodząc z łazienki.

-Chodź tu. – Harry uśmiechnął się, rozpościerając ramiona, owijając ich nimi tak szybko, jak tylko Louis podszedł.

Położył się z powrotem na dół, pociągając ich ze sobą tak, by było im wygodnie, Logan leżała jak rozgwiazda na jego klatce piersiowej, a Louis obok niego, z głową przy małej. Szatyn pocałował jej czoło, uśmiechając się, gdy pocałowała jego policzek i czubek nosa, potem podniósł głowę do góry, aby dać Harry’emu buziaka, wiedząc, że ich córka obserwowała ich, ale im szybciej przyzwyczaiłaby się do ich czułości, tym prędzej nie musieliby ukrywać swojego związku. Nienawidził utrzymywać ich miłości w tajemnicy, kiedy powinni przytulać się i całować, gdy tylko mieliby na to ochotę, nie martwiąc się o to, że inni myśleli że było to złe lub za szybkie po tym wszystkim. Spojrzeli w dół na Logan, która znowu wściekle szczotkowała włosy lalki, cicho liczyła od jednego do dziesięciu, a potem zaczynała od nowa.

-Czy moja mama już wstała? – spytał Harry.

-Jest ósma trzydzieści… Robin właśnie wyszedł kilka minut temu, więc myślę, że jeszcze śpi i Gemma napisała do mnie, że będzie tu za trzydzieści minut. – powiedział Tomlinson, kreśląc małe kółeczka na piersi loczka.

-Powinienem zrobić śniadanie. – powiedział Styles, przesuwając Logan do Louisa, całując ich oboje w czoło, po czym wstał i poszedł do łazienki, zamykając i zakluczając drzwi, odkąd Logan miała zwyczaj wchodzenia do niej, nie dbając o to, kto tam był.

-Tatusiu, jestem głodna. – mała próbowała owinąć ramionami szatyna, nie puszczając swojej lalki, kładąc ją na lewym ramieniu chłopaka.

-Tatuś Curly zrobi śniadanie, musimy poczekać aż je zrobi. – potarł jej plecy, przypominając sobie, jak kiedyś żuła gumę na jego ramieniu, gdy była mniejsza i miała nie robić tego więcej, bo zawsze zostawiała tam mokre miejsce.

-Chcę naleśniki… lub tosty z Francji. – powiedziała, podnosząc głowę znad ramienia chłopaka, dając mu buziaka.

-Możesz poprosić o co zechcesz, ale teraz musimy zdjąć ci te piżamki. – szatyn uśmiechnął się, szturchając ją w brzuch, na co zachichotała.

Położył ją na łóżku i podszedł do szafy, gdzie Gemma powiedziała, że umieściła tam jej nowe sukienki, które dostała i prawie podskoczył, gdy poczuł małe ramiona wokół swoich ud, wyciągnął parę czarnych spodni i różowy i biały t-shirt, odkładając je z powrotem, gdy zmarszczyła na nie brwi. Usłyszał jak Harry otwierał drzwi od łazienki, a następnie podszedł do niego i poczuł silne ramiona wokół swojej talii.

-Co chcecie na śniadanie? – spytał Harry, całując Louisa w policzek.

-Naleśniki? – szatyn odwrócił się do niego twarzą, czując jak Logan ciągnęła jego koszulę.

-Tatusiowie, chcę tosty z Francji. – oznajmiła, patrząc na nich, marszcząc brwi, gdy nie zwrócili na nią uwagi.

-Myślę, że moja mama już wstała. – powiedział Hazz, trzymając blisko Louisa.

-Tosty z Francji, Harry! – krzyczała Logan, próbując odepchnąć Loczka od Louisa, gdyż nie zwrócili w ogóle na nią uwagi i jej francuskie tosty.

-Hej! Bez popychania młoda damo, to nie jest miłe. – skarcił ją szatyn, oczekując by przeprosiła lub wybuchnęła płaczem jak zwykle to robiła, kiedy Harry był w pobliżu, ale ona tylko skrzyżowała ramiona i zmrużyła oczy w szparki.

-Ciocia Gemma myślała, że to zadziała? – Harry pochylił się, chwytając ją za ramiona.

-Chcę tosty z Francji tatusiu… proszę. – oczy małej zaczęły lśnić, wiedziała, że Harry zawsze robił to, co chciała, kiedy płakała, i Louis zastanawiał się, gdzie do cholery nauczyła się tak szybko płakać.

-Okej, okej, zrobię ci tosty z Francji, Wasza Wysokość. – zachichotał Styles, całując ją w czoło, idąc zrobić  śniadanie.

-Co powiedziałem o popychaniu ludzi, hmm? – spytał Tomlinson, kucając, by być na jej poziomie, po tym jak Harry poszedł, wiedząc, że odpuściłby to.

-…nie jest miłe. – wymamrotała, unikając wzroku szatyna.

-Wiesz, że to nie jest miłe i nie lubię tego, więc nie rób tego ponownie, okej? – powiedział, chwytając parę czarnych legginsów i prostą fioletową, z długimi rękawami sukienkę.

-Okej… - powiedziała, po tym jak chłopak złapał ją za rękę, idąc z powrotem do łóżka, by móc ją przebrać. 

Skończył, stając naprzeciwko niej, czekając aż poprosi go o pomoc, gdy nalegała na to, by móc samej się przebrać, uśmiechnął się, pokazując jej jak w odpowiedni sposób założyć sukienkę, po tym jak starała się ją założyć do tyłu, a następnie pomógł jej z legginsami. Tak szybko, jak tylko była gotowa, sam szybko pościelił łóżko i przebrał się w parę czarnych spodni i szarą bluzę, a następnie chwycił Logan za rękę i skierowali się na dół do kuchni, słysząc Harry’ego i Anne śmiejących się, sprawiając, że Logan przyspieszyła. Harry stał przodem do kuchenki, podczas gdy Anne kroiła truskawki, ucieszyła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Logan do niej podbiegła i objęła jej nogi, chichocząc, gdy zauważyła jak Jaskier jadł swoje jedzenie.

-Kochanie, pozwól mu jeść, ty też musisz coś zjeść. – Anne pochyliła się, aby dać jej buziaka i kawałek truskawki.

-Dzień dobry Anne, dzień dobry Harry. – przywitał się Louis, udając tak, jakby to był pierwszy raz, gdy widział go rano.

-Dzień dobry. – powiedzieli oboje Loczek i Anne, uśmiechając się, gdy Anne przytuliła go i pocałowała w policzek.

-Czy to są tosty z Francji, tatusiu? – spytała Logan, podnosząc ręce do góry, by mógł ją podnieść.

-Tak, robaczku, są prawie gotowe. -  podniósł ją, całując w policzek, podczas gdy Louis pomagał ustawiać krzesła.

-Mam więcej mleka!- krzyknęła od drzwi Jay, wchodząc, kilka sekund później.

-Nana!- krzyknęła Logan, odpychając ramiona Loczka, gdy próbował ją zatrzymać.

-Dzień dobry kochanie. – Jay uśmiechnęła się, całując ją w policzek.

-Tatuś robi tosty z Francji. – powiedziała z dumą, przesuwając loki z twarzy.

\- Tak, robi, wszystko, cokolwiek zechcesz na śniadanie. – Jay szturchnęła ja w policzek, na co zachichotała.

-Dzień dobry kochanie. Jak się masz? – pogłaskała jego plecy, całując go.

-Świetnie! Spałem jak dziecko. – wymamrotał szatyn, całując ją w policzek.

-Wyglądasz na mniej zmęczonego, Logan nie obudziła cię dzisiaj o nieludzkiej godzinie? – spytała.

-Nie, nie dzisiaj. Czekaj… nie obudziła żadnego z was? – spytał Louis, rozglądając się wokół, zanim jego oczy na spoczęły na Logan, która wyskoczyła z ramion Jay, gdy złapał ją.

-Obudziła Gemmę kilka razy. – powiedziała Anne.

-Dlaczego obudziłaś ciocię Gemmę, co? – zapytał delikatnie Louis małą, przyciskając swoje czoło do jej, całując czubek nosa, widząc kątem oka jak Harry uśmiechał się.

-Używam nocnika, kiedy mi się zachce. – odpowiedziała owijając ramiona wokół jego szyi, jej lewy policzek był na lewym policzku chłopaka.

-W takim razie, dobrze. – szatyn uśmiechnął się.

-Śniadanie gotowe. – ogłosił Harry, ustawiając pełne talerze na środku stołu.

Louis umył ręce, pomagając umyć Logan swoje własne, a następnie postawił ją na dole, gdzie szybko podbiegła do Stylesa, wyciągając do niego ręce, by mógł jej pomóc usiąść na krześle i Louis usiadł obok, gdy zaczęła jeść małe kawałki tostów, gdy Harry kroił je na mniejsze dla niej, Louis uważnie ją obserwował, gdy była na kolanach, aby móc lepiej sięgać z talerza, upewnił się, że jest bezpieczna, nie chcąc, by spadła i się zraniła, podczas gdy mówiła o małym Isaacu do Harry’ego. Przestała mówić, gdy usłyszała głos Gemmy, prosząc Louisa, by zdjąć ją z krzesła pomiędzy Harrym i sobą, żeby mogła iść i przytulić ją i dać jej buziaka, pobiegła i wracała w ramionach siostry Stylesa.

-Dzień dobry wszystkim. – powitała Gemma, siadając obok Anny z Logan na kolanach, całując zarówno Anne i Jay w policzek.

-Cześć bezmózgowcu, chcesz trochę śniadania? – Harry uśmiechał się, targając jej włosy, gdy uśmiechała się czule.

-Oczywiście, ćwoku - powiedziała, po czym odwróciła się do Logan, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Lubi bawić się moimi włosami, ponieważ jego wyglądają jak ptasie gniazdo, wszędzie ma gałązki. –westchnęła dramatycznie Gemma, na co mała zachichotała.

-Hej! – Loczek wydął wargi, starając się nie uśmiechać.

-Biedne dziecko utknęło z niesfornymi lokami Harry’ego zamiast nieskazitelnych włosów Louisa. – kontynuowała dokuczanie mu, tuląc swoją siostrzenicę bliżej siebie.

-Kocham loki tatusia. – pokiwała gorączkowo głową Logan.

-Oczywiście, że tak księżniczko, jesteś biologicznie zaprogramowana, by je lubić. – Gemma mrugnęła do szatyna, który miał rękę na ustach, aby zasłonić uśmiech.

-Okej, zero francuskich tostów dla ciebie. – Harry odciągnął od niej talerz.

-Nie, okej, przestanę. – szybko powiedziała, biorąc talerz z powrotem, dała małą Logan szatynowi, by mogła skończyć swoje śniadanie.

-Tak myślałem. – Harry wytknął język w jej stronę.

-O Boże, Harry, nawet Logan tak nie robi. – roześmiała się Gemma, na co Harry zarumienił się i Louis poszukał jego ręki pod stołem, uśmiechając się do niego, nie zauważając Jay i Anne, patrzące na nich, a potem na siebie, dzieląc porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

Po śniadaniu Anne i Jay wyszły na krótki spacer po okolicy, podczas gdy Gemma i Logan układały puzzle, zostawiając Stylesa i Tomlinsona, by pozmywali w kuchni. Decydując, że Harry będzie myć, a Louis wycierać, zaczęli w komfortowej ciszy, słuchając jak Gemma chwaliła Logan, gdy znalazła kawałek. Upewniając się, że nikt nie przyjdzie, Harry złapał ostrożnie Louisa, ostrożnie obejmując go w pasie, popychając go na zlew, biorąc wilgotną szmatkę z jego rąk, zanim go pocałował i zaczął ssać jego dolną wargę, nadrabiając czas, którego nie miał podczas śniadania. Zadrżał, czując jego zimne ręce i nieco mokre, przebiegające po jego nagich plecach w górę i w dół pod koszulką, zaczął tworzyć małe kółka na dolnej części jego pleców, ignorując to jak walczyli swoimi językami o dominację.

-Umm… cóż, to jest nowe. – powiedziała za nimi Gemma, gdy szybko odsunęli się od siebie, czerwieniąc, próbując poprawić swoje ubrania i włosy.

-Gemma, co ty tutaj robisz? Nie powinnaś być z Logan? – zapytał Styles, próbując wyrównać swój oddech.

-Wy cholerni palanci od kiedy? – spytała, podchodząc do nich i patrząc zbyt podekscytowanie i uśmiechając się jak szaleniec.

-My uhh… - wyjąkał loczek, spoglądając na szatyna o pomoc.

-Pierwsza noc na Hawajach. – odpowiedział Tomlinson, uświadamiając sobie, że nie było sensu, by to przed nią ukrywać.

-A teraz spotykacie się? Wasza dwójka powinna być teraz razem, nic dziwnego, że Logan powtarza mi, że oboje „śpicie” z nią. – powiedziała, robiąc w powietrzu cudzysłów.

-Mogłabyś zachować to dla siebie? Potrzebujemy po prostu czasy dla siebie i przyzwyczaić się do całej tej sprawy, zanim ogłosimy to. – poprosił Louis, mając nadzieję, że powie tak.

-Oczywiście! Boże nawet nie musicie o to prosić, ale postaram się trochę stonować, bo myślę, że mama i Jay zaczynają coś podejrzewać, że coś się dzieje. Zresztą… muszę wracać do księżniczki, czeka na mnie. To jest najlepszy dzień w moim życiu do tej pory. – westchnęła, kładąc brudną miskę w zlewie, zanim wróciła do pokoju, do Logan.

-To było… to było nieoczekiwane. –wymamrotał Louis, owijając ramiona wokół Loczka, opierając głowę na jego piersi.

-Ona nic nie powie, wiem, że nie. – westchnął Hazz, przytulając chłopaka, zamknął oczy, ciesząc się, ze ma go w ramionach.

-Masz jeszcze jeden talerz do zmycia. – powiedział szatyn, patrząc na Harry’ego, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem.

Godzinę później Gemma i Logan wciąż układały puzzle z Harrym i Louisem, którzy im pomagali, zanim Logan znudziła się i postanowiła przynieść Kelly i Victorię, bawiąc się nimi z Harrym, dając mu Kelly, odkąd bawił się z nią w łazience i ona lubiła bardziej Victorię. Harry ignorował dokuczanie Gemmy, kiedy musiał zrobić dobre wrażenie z Kelly, która szła na zakupy z Victorią, a następnie na ich fantazyjny obiad, gdzie musiał pomóc jej zmienić ubrania, patrząc na dziwne chude plastikowe ciało, nigdy nie był fanem barbie, kiedy on i Gemma byli młodsi. Logan zerwała się z miejsca, gdy usłyszała Jay i Anne i kiedy zobaczyła Anne, podbiegła do niej, widząc, że trzymała małego Issaca, małego brata Cassandry.

-Hej mamo, czyje jest to dziecko? – zapytał Loczek, zbierając porzucone lalki małej.

-To jest Issac, dziecko Roxanne. Musiała zabrać Cassandrę do lekarza i zapytała nas, czy mogłybyśmy się nim zająć. – powiedziała, gdy Jay położyła niebieską torbę na pieluchy.

-Ninna, mogę go potrzymać, proszę? – spytała Logan, patrząc na Anne, wydymając dolną wargę, przypominając jej czteroletniego Harry’ego, który robił tak samo.

-Oczywiście maluszku, ale najpierw musisz usiąść, pamiętasz? – Anne uśmiechnęła się patrząc na nią, gdy pokiwała głową i poszła usiąść koło Louisa, który uśmiechnął się i miał na nią oko, kiedy Anne pochyliła się.

-Uważaj na jego główkę, kochanie.- powiedział szatyn, zbliżając się do niej tak szybko, jak Anne położyła jej dziecko w ramionach, ale nie puściła.

-On jest uroczy, tatusiu. – chichotała, gdy Isaac otworzył swoje jasne, zielony oczy, pozwalając sobie na głośny płacz, zaskakując Logan, próbując się od niej wyrwać i znalazł się w ramionach Louisa, który tulił go w górę i w dół, starając się uspokoić.

-Jesteś marudnym dzieckiem, prawda? – Louis gruchał do niego.

-Nie zraniłam go, tatusiu. – powiedziała szybko Logan, idąc w kierunku kanapy, a potem podbiegając do Harry’ego, który złapał ją w swoje ramiona.

-Nie skrzywdziłaś go, kochanie, on jest po prostu trochę marudny. – Louis uśmiechnął się do niej, a następnie do dziecka, obserwując go z zainteresowaniem.

Harry trzymał blisko siebie Logan, obserwując jak Louis przesunął dziecko na swoje kolana przed nim, a następnie do swojej piersi, szatyn trzymał to dziecko i to było takie piękne w oczach Stylesa i zaczął czuć wielką dziurę w swojej klatce, ubolewając nad tym, jak go krzywdził cały czas, może mógłby mieć szansę na spytanie go o bycie jego chłopakiem, poślubienie go i posiadanie z nim dzieci. Był wdzięczny, że miał Logan i kochał ją na zabój, do tego stopnia, że umarłby dla niej, po prostu chciał żeby została poczęta w innych okolicznościach, a nie wtedy, gdy zmusił do tego szatyna.

-Chcesz go potrzymać, Harry? – zapytał Tomlinson, patrząc na dziecko, a potem na niego.

-Uh… Tak, pewnie. – powiedział, oddając mała Gemmie, po tym jak pocałował ją w policzek, i usiadł obok chłopaka, trzymając ramiona jak Logan, na co Jay, Anne i Gemma zachichotały.

Louis ostrożnie umieścił dziecko w jego ramionach i teraz był w nich bezpieczny, przykrył go kocem, uśmiechając się cały czas, podczas gdy Harry bał się nawet ruszyć, czując mały ciężar dziecka, wciąż poruszającego się. Zaczynał czuć się komfortowo, trzymając go, gdy dziecko zaczęło znowu płakać, Harry rozpaczliwie próbował go uspokoić, gdy zapłakał głośniej. Louis, który wiedział, czego chciał, zapytał Anne o jego smoczek, a następnie dał mu go, zmniejszając płacz, zanim ostatecznie przestał. Kilka minut później Harry dał dziecko z powrotem Anne, myśląc, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie miał więcej dzieci, bo nic o nich nie wiedział, i nawet jeśli wszystko ułożyłoby się między Louisem a nim, miał nadzieję, ale potem nie był pewien, że Louis zechciałby mieć z nim kolejne dziecko w przyszłości.

*~*

-Myślałem, że go upuszczę. – wymamrotał Harry, naprzeciwko szyi Louisa, przytulając go mocniej.

-Byłeś świetny. – zapewnił go chłopak, po tym jak przebiegał palcami przez jego loki.

Anne i Jay poszły oddać Isaaca i odebrać dziewczynki ze szkoły, podczas gdy Gemma była w parku z Logan, zostawiając Louisa i Harry’ego samych, by mogli robić co im się podoba, bez ukrywania. Leżeli na łóżku Stylesa z połową ciała Harry’ego na górze Louisa, ramiona owijał wokół niego i głowę miał opartą na jego ramieniu, podczas gdy szatyn bawił się jego lokami. Po dłuższej chwili całowania, zdecydowali, że przestaną lub doprowadzi to tylko do seksu i to było coś, czego nie mogli zrobić, ponieważ ktoś mógłby wejść do domu w każdej chwili, a oni nie chcieli dać się złapać, a przytulanie było bezpieczniejsze i kochali być w swoich ramionach.

-Kocham cię. – wymamrotał Styles, wdychając zapach chłopaka.

-Ja też cię kocham. – Louis uśmiechnął się, czując usta Loczka na szyi.

-Powinniśmy zejść na dół i zacząć robić obiad. – szatyn rozejrzał się, a następnie wstał, kiedy Hazz też chciał, ale przedtem przycisnął usta do tych Harry’ego i udał się do kuchni, gdy Anne, Jay i dziewczynki weszły przez drzwi.

-LouLou, gdzie jest Logan? – zapytała Daisy.

-Przyniosłyśmy jej cukierki. – kontynuowała Phoebe, wymachując reklamówką.

-To bardzo miłe z waszej strony, dziewczynki, dziękuję. Tylko proszę, nie dawajcie jej żadnych przed obiadem, bo nie będzie jadła. – Louis uśmiechnął się, dając im buziaka w czoło.

Louis wziął cukierki, kładąc je na szafce, aby dać im kilka sztuk po obiedzie, gdy Logan weszła, biegnąc z wyczerpania i przerażona Gemma za nią, trzymając ją za włosy, które były w koński ogon. Podbiegła do Louisa, obejmując jego nogi i spojrzała na niego z mokrymi oczami i wydętymi ustami, chcąc być szybko podniesioną i tak szybko jak wybuchnęła płaczem, przywiązując się do niego i kręcąc, Gemma spojrzała nerwowo na Harry’ego, gryząc swoją dolną wargę.

-Gemma, co się stało? Wszystko w porządku, dlaczego ona płacze? – Harry nerwowo spytał, podchodząc do Logan i przytulając ją, a potem całując w czoło.

-Gemma, co się stało? Przerażasz mnie, kochanie. – nalegała Anne, natomiast Jay skinęła gestem do bliźniaczek, by wróciły do domu, i czekała aż wyjdą, zanim odwróciła się do niej.

-T-to tata Harry’ego. – jej głos drżał.

-Co, Gemma coś nie tak z Robinem? – zapytał Harry, myśląc o najgorszych scenariuszach, gdzie ich ojciec mógłby być poważnie ranny.

-Nie Harry… tata wrócił. – zadrżała i loczek poczuł zimno ze strachu, ale najbardziej z gniewu.

-Widziałaś go? Czy on cię… czy on ją zranił? – zrobił krok do tyłu, chwytając Gemmę za ramiona, jego krew wrzała na myśl, słysząc głośne krzyki Logan, gdy Louis i Jay próbowali ją pocieszyć i Anne mogła tylko obserwować swoje dzieci, jak rozmawiają.

-M-my wracałyśmy z p-powrotem i on zobaczył mnie, wyszedł z samochodu, chciał p-porozmawiać i zobaczył ją. Zapytał, czy jest moja i kiedy powiedziałam, że jest twoja, zaczął pytać kto jest matką i-i ja przepraszam Harry, powiedziałam mu, że jest także Louisa i on zaczął mówić okropne rzeczy i wrzeszczał, więc uciekłam z nią. Przepraszam Harry, on ją przestraszył… i on-on tu idzie. Przepraszam. – Gemma zaczęła płakać, gdy Harry poczuł rękę Louisa na swoich plecach.

-Harry, co się dzieje… - próbował spytać Tomlinson, zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył panikę na twarzy Loczka.

-Zabieraj swoje rzeczy, wyjeżdżamy. – powiedział Styles, biorąc Logan i przytulając ją do piersi, gdy oczy miał przepełnione łzami.

-Dlaczego? – spytał szatyn.

-Nie chcę żeby on był blisko ciebie, a tym bardziej jej, więc po prostu spakuj swoje rzeczy… Albo zrobię to sam. – powiedział, a potem pobiegł w kierunku schodów z Logan w ramionach, a Louis za nim po tym jak Anne, Jay i Gemma wyszły.

-Harry, co się dzieje, co się stało? – zapytał niebieskooki, chwytając go za ramię, gdy ten zaczął chwytać wszystkie rzeczy Logan, jakie mógł znaleźć.

-Louis, proszę, spakuj swoje rzeczy, byśmy mogli wyjechać, zanim on tu będzie. – Harry w końcu pękł, czując się okropnie, kiedy Louis  drgnął i cofnął się o krok. – Lou… - Harry zrobił krok do przodu, czując jak boli go w środku, kiedy wziął Logan od niego i odsunął się.

-Wstydzisz się nas, prawda? Nie chcesz żeby twój tata mnie zobaczył i wiedział, że masz ze mną dziecko. Nigdy się nie zmieniłeś… Wciąż jesteś tym samym dupkiem, który dba tylko o siebie. – Louis poczuł jak łzy spływają mu po policzkach, czując się głupio, ze uwierzył Harry’emu, wierząc, że go kocha, kiedy to wszystko było kłamstwem.

-Nie, Louis, to nie to- kocham cię, kocham was oboje tak bardzo, ale nie mogę pozwolić, by był blisko ciebie. – Harry chwycił policzki Louisa, wycierając kciukiem łzy, a następnie owinął ich swoimi ramionami, całując bok głowy szatyna. – Proszę… musimy iść, proszę.

-Dlaczego? Nie zamierzam nigdzie iść, dopóki nie powiesz mi co się dzieje. – Louis owinął wolną rękę wokół jego talii, czując oddech loczka, jak łaskotał jego ucho i małe czkawki Logan.

-Nie chcę żeby zranił ciebie albo Logan… nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył. – wyszeptał, a potem spiął się, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, a następnie agresywne pukanie, na co Logan zaczęła płakać.

-Gdzie on jest? – oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się i zaczął drżeć, słysząc głos jego ojca, robiący hałas wokół domu.

-Adam przestań, co się z tobą dzieje? – krzyknęła Anne, starając się zatrzymać go od pójścia na górę i żeby był z dala od Harry’ego, Louisa, a zwłaszcza Logan.

-idź do mojego pokoju i wyjdź tamtędy, weź Lottie, by otworzyła swoje okno i ukryj się tam. Kocham cię, oboje was. – Harry pocałował go, a potem spocone czoło Logan, zanim opuścił pokój, decydując się, że nadszedł czas, aby stawić czoło, nie był tym samym dzieciakiem, który był przestraszony.

Podczas gdy Loczek powoli schodził na dół, Louis niemal pobiegł do pokoju Harry’ego, widząc skulone siostry na łóżku Lottie, otworzył okno i skinął do niej, aby zrobiła to samo, kiedy go zauważyła, jak machał do niej, gdy złapała jego uwagę. Spojrzał na Logan, która zaczęła głośniej płakać, gdy usłyszała Harry’ego i jego biologicznego ojca, krzyczących na siebie, a potem coś pękło, i coś jakby na płacz pochodzący od Loczka, na co Louis znieruchomiał i chciał go stamtąd wydostać. Gdy Lottie otworzyła okno, mógł usłyszeć jak Anne i Gemma krzyczały na Adama, by puścił Harry’ego.

-Louis, co się dzieje? Zawołałam tatę i powiedział, że on i Robin są w drodze. – jej głos drżał, była na granicy płaczu z powodu zamieszania na dole.

-Weź ją i zaklucz wszystkie drzwi i okna, i zostań tu w swoim pokoju okej… włącz muzykę lub cokolwiek, coś, co zagłuszy te krzyki. – Louis ostrożnie podał jej Logan, aby jej nie upuściła, czując jej małe rączki, ciągnące jego koszulę.

-Tatusiu, nie, nie zostawiaj mnie… tatusiu. – płakała, trzymając go mocniej.

-Wrócę, kochanie. Nie zostawię cię, wrócę z Harrym, później. – Louis pocałował ją w czoło, dając Lottie jej koc i misia, które udało mu się chwycić i tak szybko jak Lottie ją miała, zamknęła okno i zasłoniła je.

Szybko ruszył na dół, zobaczył Gemmę i Anne przed wściekłym Adamem, osłaniały Harry’ego z dala od niego, który był w ramionach Jay, Louis spojrzał na Adama, a on spojrzał na niego, a następnie na Loczka, szybko podbiegając do niego, zauważył jak dolna warga bruneta drżała i trzymał szmatę, całą we krwi. Louis powoli podniósł jego głowę za podbródek, widząc przeciętą wargę i nos, czując złość wobec Adama, w jego żołądku się gotowało na widok płaczącego Loczka i siniaków pod lewym okiem, wziął szmatkę i zaczął wycierać krew.

-Mówiłem ci, że masz iść do Lottie. Gdzie Logan? – wymamrotał Styles.

-Z Lottie. Co się dzieje, dlaczego on ci to zrobił? – zapytał Louis, po tym jak drzwi się otworzyły i Robin z Markiem weszli.

-Po prostu wyjdź, wynoś się i nigdy nie wracaj! Niech mnie diabli, jeśli kiedykolwiek pozwolę ci go jeszcze raz dotknąć. – zdołała powiedzieć Gemma przez szloch.

-Gemma… - ostrzegł ją Harry.

-Ten pedał na to zasłużył! – krzyknął Adam, na co wszyscy drgnęli.

-Nie, nie zasłużył, nie zasłużył na nic z tego. – płakała Gemma.

-Gemma, zamknij się. – Harry prawie warknął, robiąc krok do przodu, ale był powstrzymywany przez Louisa, który owinął ramię wokół jego pasa, nie dbając o to, że wszyscy to widzieli.

-Nie, Harry. Nie zamierzam się zamknąć. Oni muszą wiedzieć, co ten chory drań ci zrobił, nie mogę utrzymywać tego w tajemnicy, to mnie zabija… Prawie straciłam cię dwa razy ze względu na niego i nie mogłam cię ochronić. – Gemma spojrzała na Stylesa, a następnie na Adama z nienawistnym i zdegustowanym spojrzeniem.

-Gemma… obiecałaś. – Harry zrobił kolejny krok do niej.

-Muszę wiedzieć co, Gemma? – spytała Anne.

-To nic, mamo. – powiedział Harry.

-Adam, po prostu wyjdź. – powiedział Robin, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Adama, podczas gdy Mark stał obok Jay, Louisa i Harry’ego.

-Nie mów mi, co mam robić. – warknął Adam, strząsając jego rękę.

-Ta… rzecz… boli Harry. Kiedy Harry się ujawnił przed nim rok wcześniej, zanim Louis mógłby go wspierać i zrozumieć go…

-Gemma, zamknij się! – przerwał jej Harry, podczas gdy Louis i wszyscy patrzyli na niego.

-Robiłem to, co trzeba i wiesz to, Gemma, starałem się go uratować przed spaleniem w piekle. – argumentował Adam.

-Jak bicie swojego syna aż zemdlał, tnąc go, kopiąc i robiąc te wszystkie cholerne satanistyczne rytuały, ratowałeś go? Miałeś go chronić, a nie go skrzywdzić. On ci ufał i był tak głupi, że nic nie mówił, ale ja mogłam i kiedy próbowałam cię powstrzymać przed biciem pasem, byłam głupia, obiecując mojemu małemu braciszkowi, że będę trzymać buzię na kłódkę, ale już nie. – wyznała Gemma, po tym jak Anne wybuchnęła płaczem, a wtedy znikąd uderzyła Adama w twarz.

-Ty skurwysynu, jak mogłeś! Moje dzieci… - Anne rzuciła się do przodu, drapiąc go w policzek, pozostawiając długi wściekły czerwony znak, zanim Mark nie odciągnął jej z dala od niego i Robin stanął między nimi.

-Wynoś się z mojego domu i nigdy nie wracaj. – krzyknął Robin.

Louis objął Harry’ego, przyciągając jego głowę do swojego ramienia, czując jak łzy moczyły jego skórę i koszulę jak płakał, nie wierząc w to, co Gemma właśnie przyznała, nie chciał w to uwierzyć, ponieważ to bolało, bolało, wiedząc, że wszystkie te straszne rzeczy zrobiono Harry’emu, kiedy był jeszcze chłopcem, a on milczał, przechodząc przez to wszystko sam. Teraz wszystko zrozumiał, zrozumiał dlaczego Harry był tak przestraszony i zrobił to, co zrobił. Jego ojciec był wyrozumiały, podczas gdy jego biologiczny zrobił te wszystkie  rzeczy własnemu synowi.

-Myślałem, że będziesz bezpieczny, jeśli przestaniesz o tym i o Louisie… ale gdy usłyszałem, że wciąż jesteś z tym pedałem, który jest do niczego, który jest taki jaki ty. – wypluł Adam, po tym jak Jay chwyciła dłoń Marka, który chciał go zaatakować.

-On nic ci nie zrobił. Po prosty wyjdź… Zrobiłem mu tak wiele strasznych rzeczy. S-stałem się potworem z twojego powodu i skrzywdziłem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, jedyną osobę, którą zawsze kochałem. – płakał Loczek, wyglądając na małego i bezbronnego.

-Zamknij się! Nie kochasz go. Jesteś grzesznikiem… stworzyłeś skrzek diabła tak jak wszystkie inne zwierzęta. – Adam splunął i wszystko, co Harry zobaczył w tym momencie, była wściekłość.

Odepchnął każdego kto stanął na jego drodze i uderzył Adama w twarz, posyłając go na podłogę, nie dbając o to, że był on jego ojcem, ponieważ dla Loczka był on martwy a jedynym jego ojcem był Robin, którego Adam nie mógł i nie był w stanie zastąpić. Usłyszał krzyki i poczuł ręce, próbujące go odciągnąć, gdy wymierzył kolejny cios za ciosem, zaślepiony wściekłością, zemstą i cierpieniem, wszystkim co w nim było przez te lata, pozwolił z siebie wypuścić.

-Pozwoliłem.Ci.Mnie.Skrzywdzić.I.Robić.Te.Wszystkie.Reczy.Ale.Nie.Pozwolę.Mówić.Ci.O.Louisie.I. Mojej.Córce.W.Taki.Sposób! Pierdolony draniu! – krzyczał Harry, uderzając go coraz mocniej.

Jego widoczność była zamazana przez łzy, gdy szlochał głośno i uderzył go jeszcze raz, podniósł jego bezwładne ciało, przypierając go do ściany, a następnie owinął ręce wokół jego szyi, zaostrzając ucisk, ignorując błagania Louisa, by go puścił, zacieśnił mocniej, zamykając oczy, nie chcąc go widzieć. W końcu go puścił, gdy Louis wspomniał o ich córce, prosząc by o niej pomyślał i pozwolił mu upaść na ziemię z głośnym hukiem, a następnie cofnął się o krok, spoglądając na zakrwawioną twarz Adama, a potem na własne ręce w totalnej grozie, uświadamiając sobie, że stał się znowu taki jak on i upadł na kolana, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, płacząc i potrząsając gwałtownie głową. Spiął się, gdy poczuł ramiona, owijające go wokół siebie i usta na swojej skroni, zrelaksował się, gdy usłyszał szept Louisa _jest w porządku_ oraz _kocham cię_ przy swoim uchu, podczas gdy szatyn pocierał jego plecy, starając się go uspokoić.

-Przepraszam… przepraszam. – szlochał Harry, kołysząc się tam i z powrotem, słysząc kaszel Adama, podczas gdy Louis upewnił się, że jego tata i Robin podnieśli go.

-Cii… Nie masz za co przepraszać, nie masz. – wymamrotał szatyn i nie dbając o nic więcej, przycisnął swoje usta do tych Harry’ego, czując na sobie wzrok wszystkich, ale w tej chwili, wszystkim o co dbał, był Harry, jego Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	22. Forget what he did, can I be the kid for your soul to keep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

Louis przytulił Harry’ego mocniej, podczas gdy Robin I Mark zabrali Adama do kuchni, aby go trochę oczyścić, pozwalając Anne I Gemmie by podeszły do nich, wstał tak szybko jak tylko Anne przytuliła Loczka I Gemmę, mówiąc im jak bardzo było jej przykro. Szatyn podszedł do Jay i pozwolił jej się przytulić, kiedy wybuchnął płaczem, jak tylko był w jej ramionach. Czuł pewnego rodzaju komfort, dowiadując się tych rzeczy, które Adam zrobił Stylesowi, i teraz bijąc go, zabijając go prawie na miazgę. Spojrzał na Anne, która kołysała bruneta w tę i z powrotem, podczas gdy szlochał i przytulał się do niej jak małe dziecko; Gemma powoli wstała i wróciła z butelką wody i chusteczkami, siadając obok niego.

-Policja jest już w drodze. – mruknął Mark do Jay.

-Zadzwoniłeś po nich? – zapytał Louis, wycierając wilgoć na policzkach swoimi rękawami.

-Tak… chodź tutaj. – Mark przytulił go w uścisku. – Żaden z was chłopcy nie jest tym, co on powiedział, ani tym bardziej moja wnuczka. Pamiętajcie o tym, zawsze. – Mark potarł plecy chłopaka, czując, że Louis kiwnął głową na jego ramieniu.

-Anne poprosiła cię, byś po nich zadzwonił? – zapytała Jay, owijając ramiona wokół nich.

-Robin. Chce żeby zapłacił za to, co zrobił Harry’emu i Gemmie, teraz są dorośli, ale to wciąż dzieci… oni byli tylko dziećmi.  Harry miał tylko piętnaście lat, a Gemma siedemnaście. – powiedział Mark, czując gulę w gardle.

Kiedy przyjechała policja, Harry nadal był w ramionach swojej matki, i kiedy ich zobaczył, zaczął panikować, dopóki Louis go nie uspokoił, mówiąc, że byli tu, by zabrać Adama, gdzie nigdy już nie będzie w stanie dotknąć go nawet palcem. Po tym jak wszyscy zeznali, w tym bardzo nerwowy Harry, który zakrył uszy, słysząc przekleństwa Adama, krzyczącego na niego, gdy był wyprowadzany na zewnątrz. Tak szybko, jak był z dala od Loczka, Harry nagle wstał i wybiegł na zewnątrz, ignorując krzyki _wracaj_ i zatrzymał się przed Adamem, który patrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem.

-Jesteś tutaj, by skończyć robotę? – wychrypiał Adam, a fala świeżych łez spływała po policzkach Harry’ego, gdy dwóch policjantów spojrzało na nich.

-Dlaczego? – głos chłopaka zadrżał, gdy ocierał łzy.

-Bo jesteś obrzydliwy i jesteś grzesznikiem, dlatego. – spojrzał na niego Adam.

-Ja… ja nigdy nic złego ci nie zrobiłem.  Zawsze starałem się być najlepszy, abyś był ze mnie dumny, zdobywałem dobre oceny, dołączyłem do drużyny piłkarskiej… byłeś moim bohaterem. Byłeś moim tatą i obserwowałem cię i kochałem, więc dlaczego nie mogłeś mnie po prostu zaakceptować takiego jaki byłem… takiego jaki jestem. – Harry zdołał utrzymać swój głos w miarę przez większość czasu, ignorując nienawistne spojrzenie.

-Nie chciałem żebyś był pedałem, nie chciałem mieć syna pedała i mam nadzieję, że inny pedał i ty spalicie się w piekle. – splunął, gdy Harry zaniósł się szlochem i jeden z policjantów przytrzymał mocniej Adama.

-Nie jesteś już moim ojcem, moim ojcem jest Robin. Jesteś dla mnie martwy, Adam. – powiedział Styles, a potem odwrócił się do niego i odszedł, nigdy nie spoglądając z powrotem i udał się prosto do swojego pokoju, zamykając drzwi i wszystkich ignorując.

Podszedł do łóżka i dostał się pod kołdrę, gdzie płakał i płakał, pozwalając, by wszystko odeszło w niepamięć, co zostało zrobione mu, jego siostrze Gemmie i to, co zrobił Louisowi. Zignorował każdego, kto zapukał do drzwi, chowając twarz w poduszki, aby zagłuszyć swój płacz, gdy Louis stał pod jego drzwiami, prawie godzinę, prosząc go, aby mu otworzył i pozwolił mu wejść i nawet jeśli bolało go ignorowanie, chciał być po prostu sam. Godzinę później Anne zdecydowała się, że ma dość i wyciągnęła klucz z jednej z szuflad kuchennych i udała się do pokoju bruneta, ignorując zarzuty Gemmy i Robina, proszących, by go zostawiła samego i otworzyła drzwi i weszła.

-Harry… kochanie. – mamrotała, próbując przełknąć gulę w gardle, widząc jak jej syn zwinął się w małą kulkę pod kołdrą, i to sprawiło, że pojawiło się w jej oczach więcej łez.

Podeszła do niego, stojąc obok łóżka, a następnie uklękła, przebiegając palcami przez jego splątane włosy, widząc jak świeże łzy spływały z boku nosa i prawej skroni, zauważając, że poduszka była mokra, na której jego głowa leżała.

-On odszedł, nie skrzywdzi cię już więcej. – wymamrotała, całując go, i zdziwiła się, kiedy zaczął głośno płakać.

-Harry…

-B-byłem taki słaby i-i pozwoliłem mu skrzywdzić Gemmę i siebie. – usiadł, pocierając twarz rękoma. – I ja jestem taki jak on… jestem-jestem potworem, zrobiłem straszne rzeczy L-Louisowi.

-Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? Mogłabym coś zrobić. Cokolwiek. – Anne płakała, owijając ramiona wokół niego.

-On…

-On co? Harry zero sekretów.

-Powiedział, że zabije was wszystkich i Louisa, jeśli cokolwiek powiem. Próbowałem was chronić, ale skończyło się na tym, że mnie ranił. – powiedział z goryczą Hazz, zamykając oczy i opierając głowę na jej piersi.

-Louis chce cię widzieć. – wymamrotała.

-Nie chcę nikogo widzieć, chcę być po prostu sam. – wyszeptał.

-Kochanie, on się nie ruszy, dopóki nie pozwolisz mu wejść, chce być z tobą… nie odpychaj go. Kocha cię, rozmawiałam z nim i powiedział mi, że daje ci szansę, by zacząć wszystko od nowa jako para. – uśmiechnęła się, całując go, głaszcząc jego plecy.

-Nie uważasz, że to złe? – Harry podniósł głowę, by na nią spojrzeć.

-Nadal oboje się kochacie i jeśli chcecie spróbować i sprawić, by to zadziałało, wtedy nie, nie myślę, że to złe. Mark miał trochę kłopotów, by to zaakceptować, ale Louis przekonał go, że naprawdę chcesz być z nimi i myślę, że go przekonał. Cała wasza trójka zasługuje na to i moja wnuczka zasługuje, by mieć rodzinę, oboje swoich rodziców.

-Gdzie oni są? – zapytał, chwytając lód, który dla niego miała.

-Logan wciąż jest z dziewczynkami, a Louis jest w kuchni z resztą. Powiem mu, żeby przyszedł i cię zobaczył. Kocham cię kochanie i zawsze będę cię kochać, nieważne co. – powiedziała, wstając, całując go w czoło, zanim odeszła.

Z powrotem wrócił pod kołdrę, kiedy Louis otworzył drzwi i spokojnie wszedł, nieco się zawahał, aż Harry podniósł kołdrę i Louis wszedł pod nią, czując, że tkanina była mokra na jego lewym policzku. Louis nic nie powiedział, kiedy Harry przesunął się, by położyć głowę na jego brzuchu, ale zanim pocałował go, sprawił, że serce szatyna zabiło, a potem przebiegł palcami przez włosy Stylesa, sprawiając, że westchnął.

-Przepraszam, że cię ignorowałem, po prostu potrzebowałem czasu, by pobyć sam… ja… ja powiedziałem mu, że jest dla mnie martwy. – powiedział w końcu brunet, po kilku minutach ciszy.

-Przepraszam. I rozumiem, ja po prostu-dlaczego… dlaczego nikomu nie powiedziałeś? Dlaczego trzymałeś to w sobie?  Moglibyśmy coś zrobić. – Louis gorączkowo zadawał pytania, zanim nie poczuł coraz bardziej wilgotnych łez chłopaka na swojej klatce.

-Groził, że zabije i ciebie i moją rodzinę, miałem piętnaście lat i byłem tak przestraszony i naiwny uwierzyłem we wszystko co powiedział. K-kiedy przyszedłem do niego, oskarżył cię, ponieważ myślał, że nawróciłeś mnie czy coś, rozmawiałem coraz mniej i mniej o tobie, dopóki nie przestał mnie bić, a potem wyszedł i … - zawahał się Loczek, chowając twarz na brzuchu Louisa.

-I co wtedy? Harry, powiedz mi. – powiedział Lou, próbując wyciągnąć to od chłopaka, gdy usiadł, i jego serce złamało się, widząc twarz loczka.

-Lubiłem cię… bardziej niż przyjaciela i wtedy ujawniłeś się i ja poszedłem do niego i powiedziałem, że nie chcę się już ukrywać i chciałem być po prostu sobą. – Harry otarł łzy, przypominając sobie, co się stało.

-Powiedział straszne rzeczy do mnie i tej nocy on i jego znajomi-oni, oni torturowali mnie. Powiedział, że chce mnie uratować, ale on tylko mnie krzywdził i wyszedł, sądząc, że bycie gejem było złe i dwa dni po tym, to był pierwszy raz gdy cię wypieprzyłem i uderzyłem… i po tym nie mogłem przestać i przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam. – Harry objął swoimi ramionami szatyna, chowając twarz w jego piersi, powodując, że mniejszy prawie upadł do tyłu, ale udało mu się utrzymać.

-Cii, proszę nie płacz. Nie skrzywdzi cię ponownie, obiecuję, że nie. – szepnął Louis, całując czubek jego głowy.

-W sumie już.. – szlochał zielonooki, a potem uspokoił się, czując usta młodszego na swojej skroni i rękę, pocierającą jego plecy.

-Idę po Logan i-

-Nie! Nie, nie chcę jej widzieć. – powiedział gorączkowo Styles i Louis puścił swoje uczucia, po tym jak dotarło to do niego po raz milionowy.

-Ty-ty nie chcesz jej widzieć? – zapytał.

-Nie chcę żeby widziała mnie takiego, nie chcę spieprzyć tak jak Adam… będzie mnie nienawidzić. Nie chcę żeby mnie nienawidziła. – szlochał.

-Nie spieprzysz i ona cię kocha z całego swojego serduszka, jesteś jej tatą i nie będzie cię nienawidzić, nigdy nie będzie cię nienawidziła. Nie jesteś taki jak Adam.

-Będzie, jeśli dowie się o wszystkim, co ci zrobiłem.

-Kto powiedział, że się dowie, nigdy jej nie powiemy.

-Boję się, Louis.

Louis przełknął gulę w gardle, próbując dowiedzieć się, czy to właściwy czas, aby powiedzieć mu, co rozważał, odkąd Logan była chora na grypę żołądkową.

-Wiem, że to prawdopodobnie nie jest właściwy czas, aby ci to mówić, ale myślałem o tym i zrobimy to tylko wtedy, jeśli zechcesz. Jeśli chcesz moglibyśmy… moglibyśmy zmienić jej nazwisko i dać jej twoje w jej akcie urodzenia. – Louis zamknął oczy, czując jak Styles napinał się i powoli je otworzył, widząc jak patrzył na niego z pozbawionymi emocji oczami.

-Chcę to zrobić, gdy jesteś tego pewien i naprawdę tego chcesz, a nie tylko dlatego, że jest ci żal. Nie potrzebuję twojej litości, Louis. – powiedział i tak po prostu przesunął się od niego pod kołdrą i był do niego plecami.

-Harry…

-Chcę być po prostu sam… proszę. – jęknął zielonooki, skulając się i czując jak łzy po raz kolejny spływały po jego skroni.

Tomlinson westchnął, a następnie wstał, przynajmniej dając mu jeszcze jeden pocałunek, ale nie zrobił tego, kiedy usłyszał mały szloch i cicho wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się do domu jego mamy, odbierając Logan. Kiedy tam poszedł, spodziewał się, że zobaczy ją płaczącą i ze smarkami, ale zobaczył ją jak turlała się po podłodze w salonie z Jaskierem, który ją gonił, podczas gdy śpiewała piosenkę Little Mix z całych sił, przestała, kiedy go zobaczyła, a potem kontynuowała to, co robiła. Spojrzał na Lottie, która zaczerwieniła się i wzruszyła ramionami, a potem objął ją i pocałował w czoło, dziękując milion razy za opiekę nad nią i tak szybko, jak wziął ją i psa, poszedł do domu Anne, by szybko coś zjadła, a następnie wykąpał przed snem, odkąd ich obiad został przerwany.

*~*

 -Tatusiu, nie mogę iść spać. Potrzebuję mojego Curly. – powiedziała Logan, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, rozglądając się za Harrym, po tym jak Louis zgasił światło i starał się, by zasnęła.

-On nie może dzisiaj, kochanie, jesteśmy dziś we dwójkę. – Louis próbował się uśmiechnąć, nawet po tym Jak Harry nie chciał wyjść, by pocałować ją na dobranoc.

-Nie… chcę tatusia, nie możemy iść spać bez tatusia. – zaczęła, pociągając nosem, i szybciej mrugając, by uzyskać łzy.

-Możemy wziąć Jaskiera, kochanie. Chcesz żebym go wziął i żeby z nami spał? – zapytał, wstając z łóżka i pochylając się w poszukiwaniu butów, patrząc jak Logan wstała z łóżka i pobiegła do pokoju Harry’ego.

-Tatusiu? Pora spania, śpimy razem.

Louis znalazł ją naprzeciwko pokoju Loczka, pukała do drzwi, próbując je otworzyć, ale nie mogła, ponieważ były zamknięte, a jego gniew skierowany na Harry’ego rósł i rósł za ignorowanie jej, nie wiedział, że chłopak siedział po drugiej stronie drzwi i płakał, dotykając swoje posiniaczone oko, odczuwając psychiczny ból, nawet gdyby próbował, nigdy nie będzie w stanie porównać go do bólu w swoim sercu. Sięgnął i zablokował drzwi, nie ośmielił się ich otworzyć, kiedy zaczęła płakać, kopiąc drzwi; ciągnął swoje włosy, kiedy usłyszał Louisa zabierającego ją do ich pokoju i jak tylko usłyszał, że zamknął drzwi, otworzył swoje i patrzył na ich drzwi, zanim nie wrócił z powrotem do łóżka i płakał, potwierdzając fakt, że był gównianym rodzicem tak jak Adam, ale nie mógł jej pozwolić, by zobaczyła jakim był bałaganem.

Kilka godzin później, Harry obudził się zdyszany i spocony, próbując zapomnieć o ojcu, tnącego literkę F z tyłu jego ud, starając się wyrównać swój oddech i ocierając pot z czoła, zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył, że drzwi się otwierają. Został, nadal się bojąc, że wrócił Adam, by znowu go torturować, ale wszystkim, co zobaczył była mała postać z kręconymi włosami, nieśmiało wchodząca do pokoju, niosąca misia w jednej ręce i ciągnąca koc w drugiej. Ostrożnie usiadła z misiem na łóżku, i zaczęła z trudem wspinać się na niego. Harry chwycił mocno kołdrę, kiedy użyła jej jako dźwigni do wznoszenia i tak szybko jak była obok niego, położyła się i przytuliła, wzdychając, kiedy objął ją, przyciągając bliżej siebie.

-Co tutaj robisz, robaczku, gdzie tatuś Lou? – wymamrotał, całując jej czoło, czując się strasznie, że wcześniej ją ignorował.

-Tęskniłam. Nie lubisz już spać ze mną i tatusiem. – wymamrotała w półśnie, ssąc kciuk.

-To nie tak, kochanie… Jestem troszkę chory i nie chciałem byś ty i tatuś, także byli chorzy. – skłamał, tuląc ją do siebie, a potem zapalił światło, gdy usiadła.

-Masz też kuku. – wydyszała, a następnie pochyliła się do przodu, aby delikatnie pocałować posiniaczone oko chłopaka. – Tatuś mówi, że z pocałunkami będziesz jak nowy.

-Wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham?  Do księżyca i z powrotem, córeczko. – jego oczy były mokre, kiedy sięgnął do niej i posadził na kolanach, całując ją w czubek głowy.

-Ja też cię kocham do księżyca i z powrotem, bardzo, bardzo. Kochasz też tatusia? – spytała, z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Tak, bardzo, bardzo mocno.

-W takim razie idziemy spać razem. – wstała z jego kolan, ciągnąc go za ramię z jednej strony, a drugą tarła swoje oko.

Harry spojrzał na swoją córkę, uświadamiając sobie, że od nikogo nie chciał litości, ale było mu szkoda siebie i chwycił senną Logan i jej rzeczy i udał się do pokoju Louisa, gdy Louis wybiegł z pokoju, patrząc na nią, prawie panikując, ale zrelaksował się, kiedy zobaczył jak spała w ramionach Stylesa.

-Wezmę ją… możesz wracać spać. – wymamrotał szatyn, unikając wzroku zielonookiego, wciąż był na niego zły za ignorowanie jej.

-Jest w porządku, mam ją. – Harry wszedł do pokoju i ostrożnie położył ją na środku łóżka, biorąc Pana Loczka pod pachę wraz z jej kocem, a następnie usiadł na brzegu łóżka, by z nimi zasnąć.

-Nie wracasz do swojego pokoju? – zapytał Louis, raczej surowo, na co Hazz wzdrygnął się.

-Nie chciałem jej ignorować… Po prostu nie chciałem żeby widziała moją twarz, nie chciałem jej przestraszyć.

-Powinieneś wrócić do swojego pokoju i nie wiem jak ty, ale Logan i ja wyjeżdżamy jutro rano. – powiedział, przyciągając kołdrę bliżej małej.

-T-ty nie masz samochodu, jak wrócicie? - - zapytał Loczek, czując rozpacz na myśl, że może ich stracić ponownie, z powodu jego głupoty.

-Poproszę mamę albo tatę, by nas zawieźli lub pojadę pociągiem… wracaj do swojego łóżka, Harry. – szatyn zamknął oczy, otworzył je ponownie, kiedy usłyszał jak płacze, kiedy nagle dostał się pod kołdrę za nim, owijając go swoją ręką.

-Jadę z wami, nie chcę was znowu stracić. Możemy wrócić razem, ale proszę nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę nie zostawiaj mnie. – błagał Styles, a następnie pocałował go w szyję.

-Harry, nie zostawimy cię. Jestem zraniony, ponieważ ją ignorowałeś i dlatego, że myślałeś, że chcę, żeby legalnie miała cię jako ojca w sposób, że poczujesz się poprzez to lepiej. – powiedział Louis, przeplatając swoje palce z jego.

-Jak mam się czuć po tym wszystkim, kiedy wszyscy dowiedzieli się, co on mi zrobił, Gemma obiecała, że nigdy nic nie powie i powiedziała… myślałem, że wszyscy patrzyli na mnie z litości. Przepraszam, wiem, że spieprzyłem to i przepraszam.

-Rozważałem zmianę jej nazwiska, odkąd powiedziałeś, mi, że Anna musiała to podpisać w szpitalu i potem zdecydowałem się na to po naszej pierwszej randce. Chciałem cię spytać, czy chcesz tego, ale jeśli nie chcesz, w porządku. – wyjaśnił Tomlinson, myśląc najgorsze, ale Harry zaatakował jego twarz pocałunkami, i Logan przesunęła się we śnie z dala od nich, a następnie Louis krzyknął, gdy Harry odwrócił go i był na plecach, a Styles na nim.

-To-tak, chcę tego… chciałbym. Dziękuję, nie masz pojęcia ile to dla mnie znaczy. – Loczek uśmiechnął się, pochylając do pocałunku, i Louis natychmiast go odwzajemnił, a potem spojrzeli na Logan, widząc, że nawet się nie poruszyła.

-Szukałem trochę i ściągnąłem formularz, kiedy wrócimy do domu i zrobimy je tak szybko, jak to możliwe, będziemy potrzebować testu DNA, aby to przyspieszyć i ułatwić. – szatyn uśmiechnął się.

-Wszystko. – powiedział Styles, schodząc z Louisa i idąc pod kołdrę obok Logan. – Masz coś przeciwko, jeśli będę tu dziś spać? Nadal chcę wyjechać, jeśli chcesz.

-Oczywiście, że nie i jutro w południe, jeśli chcesz, ale jeśli zechcesz zostać dłużej, będzie okej.

-Nie, chcę wrócić i wiem, że oni zrozumieją. – Harry pocałował ich w czoła. – Dobranoc, kocham cię i kocham cię, księżniczko.

-Kocham cię bardziej. – Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, zapadając w sen łatwiej, ponieważ Harry tam był.

*~*

-Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz został parę dni dłużej? – Anne zapytała Harry’ego, gdy ładował bagaże do samochodu.

-Muszę wracać do pracy i szczerze… Muszę się stąd wydostać. Potrzebuję czasu i zawsze możesz nas odwiedzić, chciałbym cię tam mieć. –Harry przytulił ją.

-Brzmi świetnie, weekend mógłby zadziałać dla nas wszystkich, zwłaszcza dla Jay, Marka i dziewczynek.

-Przysięgam, oboje jesteście połączeni, jeden nigdy nie może bez drugiego. – zaśmiał się Loczek.

-Znasz nas. Bądź bezpieczny i dbaj o Louis i Logan.

-Louis chce dać moje nazwisko w jej akcie urodzenia. Zapytał mnie o to wczoraj wieczorem, czy chcę zmienić jej nazwisko. – Harry uśmiechnął się, chcąc się z nią tym podzielić.

-Kochanie, to wspaniale, jestem taka szczęśliwa dla ciebie.

-Dzięki. Jestem wdzięczny, że chce mnie po tym wszystkim. – spojrzał na dół, a następnie z powrotem na swoją mamę, próbując się troszkę uśmiechnąć.

-On jest słodkim chłopakiem i kocha cię, nie pozwól mu znowu odejść. – Anne pocałowała go w policzek, a potem podeszła do Louisa, widząc, że nadchodziła Gemma.

-Przepraszam Harry… Wiem, że obiecałam, ale to mnie zjadało żywcem. – przepraszała, gdy tylko była znalazła się przed nim.

-Chodź tutaj, Gems. – Harry przyciągnął ją do uścisku. – Nie masz za co przepraszać, przepraszam, że byłem dla ciebie kretynem. Byłem przerażony.

-Ja też byłam, ale już nie, on jest dla mnie martwy, Harry. Jedyną rzeczą jaką chcę, żebyś zapamiętał jest to, że kocham cię bardzo, bardzo mocno i kocham Louisa i Logan tak samo. Chronimy siebie nawzajem, prawda? – uśmiechnęła się, starając się nie płakać.

-Prawda, chronimy siebie nawzajem. Kocham cię – Styles odsunął się, by pocałować ją w czoło.

-Czy mogę z tobą porozmawiać, Harry? – uśmiechnął się Robin.

-Pewnie, tato. – Loczek uśmiechnął się, dając Gemmie kolejny uścisk i pocałunek.

-Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że nieważne co, jesteś moim synem, nie ma znaczenia, że nie jesteś moim biologicznym synem, ponieważ dla mnie jesteście z tą małą dziewczynką wszystkim i kocham was z całego serca. Cała wasza trójka jest moją rodziną. – uśmiechnął się Robin, przytulając go.

-Jesteś moim tatą… zawsze byłeś, dziękuję ci za zaakceptowanie mnie takiego, jakim jestem i zaakceptowanie Louisa i mojej córeczki. – przytulił człowieka, którego z dumą nazywał tatą.

-Czekają już, w sumie dostałem już dużo pocałunków i przytulańców od Logan. – puścił go Robin.

-Zobaczymy się wkrótce, kocham cię tato.

-Też cię kocham synu.

Harry poszedł do samochodu z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, widząc jak Logan bawi się z Jaskierem na tylnym siedzeniu, przypominając sobie jak rano obudzili się i pocałowała go i przytuliła jeszcze raz, mówiąc, że będzie jak nowy, i to trzymało go przez cały dzień. Widział swoją rodzinę, jak stawali się coraz mniejsi i mniejsi jak odjeżdżali, wziął rękę Louisa i uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

*~*

-Zostaniesz na obiedzie? – zapytał Louis, gdy tylko Harry zaparował samochód w jednym z trzech miejsc parkingowych obok samochodu szatyna, gdzie zawsze było pusto, ale teraz stał tam samochód Loczka.

-Tak. Powinniśmy zamówić chińszczyznę, mam na to ochotę jak jakiś szaleniec. – powiedział Styles, wysiadając z samochodu, by zabrać torby szatyna i Logan, gdy niebieskooki odpiął małą, dając ją loczkowi, gdy zaczęła się wiercić i jęczeć, nie puszczając smyczy psa.

-Logan, proszę podać mi rękę.  – powiedział Tomlinson, zatrzymując się i biorąc smycz, kiedy starała się mu uciec.

-Nie. – pokręciła głową, ukrywając ręce za plecami.

-A dlaczego nie? – zapytał, starając się być cierpliwym.

-Oni będą myśleć, że jesteśmy żonaci, tatusiu, Cassandra mówi, że tylko żonaci ludzie trzymają się za ręce. – wyjaśniła, podczas gdy Harry próbował się nie śmiać.

-Nie będą, dziecko, wiedzą, że jestem twoim tatą i nie możesz iść na własną rękę, nie trzymając mojej. Zbyt wiele samochodów. – nalegał szatyn.

-Nie chcę. Jestem dużą dziewczynką, a duże dziewczynki nie trzymają rąk tatusiów. – zrobiła krok do tyłu, starając się odejść, a Louis jęknął wewnętrznie, zastanawiając się, od kogo to miała.

-Cóż, duże dziewczynki słuchają swoich tatusiów i teraz nie słuchasz ich w ogóle. – wyjaśnił Harry, mając nadzieję, że coś zdziała.

-Nie! – krzyknęła, wydymając wargi i idąc do tyłu za każdym razem, gdy Louis powoli się do niej zbliżał.

-Albo trzymasz mnie za rękę albo cię zaniosę. Wybierasz. – szatyn położył ręce na swojej talii.

-Powiedziałam nie!

-Logan…

Harry nawet nie skończył mówić, gdy Louis dał mu smycz, a następnie podszedł bliżej, chwytając ją za rękę, na co krzyknęła i próbowała wydostać swoją rękę z jego uścisku, krzyczała coraz głośniej i głośniej, wiedząc, że nie pozwoli jej na to w najbliższym czasie. Louis dał klucze Stylesowi i poszedł naprzód, wziął ich torby i skupił się z powrotem na małej, kiedy zrezygnowała, a potem podniósł ją. Zaczęła szlochać w jego ramionach, gdy ją podniósł, ignorując wszystkich, którzy na nich patrzyli i tak szybko jak tylko byli w windzie obok Loczka, postawił ją, kucając przed nią.

-Co w ciebie wstąpiło? Kiedy mówię, że masz trzymać mnie za rękę, to jest to dla twojego dobra. – skarcił ją niebieskooki, gdy ciągle płakała, przecierając oczy i Harry walczył z ochotą podniesienia jej i pocieszenia, może kupiłby jej kotka lub dwa, aby znów była szczęśliwa, ale wiedział, że lepiej nie robić tego, czego Louis by nie chciał.

-Duże dziewczynki nie t-trzymają r-rąk swoich tatusiów. – płakała i celowo zakaszlała.

-Wiem, że udajesz kaszel, więc przestań już teraz. Duże dziewczynki są grzeczne i słuchają swoich tatusiów, ale ty w ogóle teraz nie słuchasz. – Louis chwycił jej ręce w swoje.

-Jestem grzeczną dziewczynką tatusiu, przepraszam. – zawodziła, ocierając oczy, a następnie objęła jego szyję, przywiązując się do niego.

-Będziesz słuchać następnym razem, gdy o coś poproszę? – zapytał, owijając ramionami jej małą talię.

-T-tak. – czknęła w jego szyję, gdy powoli podniósł się z nią, w swoich ramionach, ocierając łzy kciukiem.

-Kocham cię, nie płacz. Jesteś głodna? – zapytał, całując ją w policzek, przenosząc bardziej na biodra, aby wyjąć telefon i zamówić coś.

Tak szybko, jak Harry otworzył drzwi, Logan pobiegła prosto na kanapę, rzucając się na nią, ale wróciła z powrotem po misia i koc, a następnie wczołgała się na kolana Louisa, gdy zauważyła że siada obok niej, widząc jak pies śpi pod stolikiem.

-Patrzcie, co znalazłem w holu. – powiedział Loczek, dając szatynowi ulotkę.

-Co to jest? – zapytał, chwytając ją, powstrzymując Logan z drugiej strony, aby nie upadła do tyłu.

-Lekcja baletu i karate. Rejestracja zaczyna się jutro, myślisz, że mogłaby brać lekcje baletu? – Styles usiadł obok chłopaka, patrząc z podekscytowaniem na perspektywę ich córki w balecie.

-Możemy ją zabrać i zobaczymy czy polubi, wezmę ściągnę formularz, więc możemy go wypełnić… Och i zadzwoń do El, by mogła zająć się tym siniakiem. – powiedział Tomlinson, kładąc ulotkę na stole, a następnie chwycił koc małej, owijając ją nim.

-Chcesz, bym był piękniejszy? – zażartował Loczek, ukrywając twarz w zgięciu jego szyi, wyciskając tam mały pocałunek oraz na ramionach i karku.

-Bardziej piękniejszy, lepiej niż Leonardo DiCaprio w Titanicu, a coś w tym jest. – dokuczał szatyn, czując się szczęśliwym.

-Och, kochasz mnie i tylko dlatego, że to powiedziałeś, wierzę ci. – brunet uśmiechnął się, całując go, a potem Logan.

-Jestem głodna. – Logan spojrzała na Louisa.

-Jedzenie prawie gotowe, kochanie. Chcesz obejrzeć film, podczas gdy będziemy na nie czekać? – zapytał Tomlinson, opierając głowę na czubku jej głowy, trzymając rękę Harry’ego.

-Tak… proszę i dziękuję.

-Który? – zapytał Louis.

-Samochody. – wymamrotała, szturchając Stylesa w ramię, chichocząc, gdy Harry próbował ją zjeść i pocałować.

-Włożę to.

Harry podniósł się tak szybko, jak tylko Louis przesunął się, nacisnął play i pobiegł do drzwi, wracając z brązową torbą, kładąc ją na stoliku, przechodząc do kuchni po napoje, po upewnieniu się, że z nimi było wszystko w porządku, jedli tam, a gdy wrócił z trzema szklankami wody, upewnił się, by Logan dostała plastikową.

-Chcę gazowane, nie chcę wody. – Logan zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na to, co było w kubku.

-Gazowane powoduje, że masz czkawkę i mamy tylko wodę. – powiedział niebieskooki, kładąc na talerzu kurczaka w sosie słodko-kwaśnym przed nią.

-Tylko troszeczkę, tatusiu. – nalegała.

-Jeśli napijesz się gazowanego, nie skończysz jedzenia i będziesz nadęta. – zaproponował jej kubek, uśmiechając się, gdy wzięła mały łyk.

Skupiła swoją uwagę z powrotem na filmie, siedząc na jednym z malutkich krzeseł przed stolikiem, powoli jedząc, podczas gdy Louis siedział obok Harry’ego, jedli i cieszyli się filmem, który widzieli już z co najmniej milion razy.

-Chcesz zrobić jutro testy DNA, zanim zabierzemy ją na lekcje baletu? – zapytał szatyn, odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć na Loczka.

-Pewnie, ale to naprawdę koniecznie? Wiem, że ona jest moja. – powiedział Styles, sięgając do jego czoła, by zgarnąć włosy.

-Niekoniecznie, ale to pomoże, aby to przyspieszyć. Jak zapiszemy jej nazwiska?

-Tomlinson Styles?

-Co ty na Styles-Tomlinson z łącznikiem pomiędzy nimi? – zapytał Louis.

-Jesteś pewien, że chcesz najpierw moje nazwisko? Jak dla mnie jest to w porządku, jeśli chcesz zostawić najpierw Tomlinson, a potem dodać moje. – zapytał Styles, podając Logan serwetkę.

-Jestem pewien, Zróbmy je z łącznikiem. Chcę tego w ten sposób.- Louis pochylił się, by dać mu szybko pocałunek.

-W porządku.

-Masz zamiar wrócić do swojego mieszkania?

-Muszę, mam jutro pracę… ale zawsze mogę zostać, jeśli mnie chcesz.

-Z przyjemnością. – Louis uśmiechnął się, naciskając na jego ciało z boku, powracając do oglądania filmu i jedzenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	23. I’ll keep my eyes wide open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Harry usłyszał, gdy tylko wszedł z powrotem do mieszkania Louisa ze swoim bagażem był chichot Logan i bieżąca woda dochodząca z łazienki, wiedział, że Louis dawał jej kąpiel, zanim będzie gotowa, by pójść spać do swojego własnego łóżka, chociaż Harry powiedział, że nie przeszkadza mu, gdy z nimi śpi. Louis natychmiast odrzucił tę propozycję, nie chciał, aby stało się to jej nawykiem albo nigdy nie zechce spać w swoim własnym łóżku, a oni nie mieliby w ogóle dla siebie czasu. Poszedł do salonu i podświadomie zaczął zbierać płyty dvd i zabawki, zaśmiecające podłogę, a następnie złożył koc na kanapie i zostawił go tam, by chłopak wiedział gdzie był i pewnie mała znowu zrobi bałagan, próbując znaleźć go, by dali jej go, gdyby nie mogła znaleźć. Chwycił brudne miski po popcornie i kubki, zaniósł je do kuchni, gdzie przepłukał przed włożeniem ich do zmywarki, a następnie pochylił się, by nalać wody psu, a potem udał się z powrotem do salonu.

-Możesz położyć swoje rzeczy w moim pokoju i jeśli chcesz, możesz wziąć prysznic, podczas gdy ja będę kładł ją do łóżka. – powiedział szybko Louis, po tym jak przybiegł z małą, chichotała, i miała na sobie różowy ręcznik wokół siebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową i chwycił swój bagaż, idąc do pokoju szatyna, gdzie nagle uświadomił sobie, że nigdy w nim nie był i powoli otworzył drzwi. Pokój był przestronny jak jego własny i ściany były kremowego koloru, podczas gdy szatyna były białe. Ich pokoje były prawie podobne, z łazienką obok drzwi, gdzie stał, jego łóżko było dosunięte do przeciwległej ściany, gdzie stała komoda i duże okno naprzeciwko drzwi łazienkowych.

-Są tam czyste ręczniki w łazience, w szafie i możesz wziąć, co chcesz. Masz czyste piżamy? – Louis wszedł, trzymając szorty Logan od piżamy.

-Tak, mama zrobiła pranie, mimo że powiedziałem jej, że nie musiała. – Harry uśmiechnął się, biorąc koszulkę, podchodząc bliżej Louisa.

-Tatusiu, śpię w szortach? – krzyknęła Logan ze swojego pokoju, gdy Harry objął Louisa w pasie.

-Nie, nie śpisz. – odkrzyknął Tomlinson, dziobiąc usta Loczka, zanim wyszedł, zostawiając Stylesa, przybierającego największy uśmiech.

Po tym jak skończył brać prysznic, zabawiał Logan, rysując z nią, gdy szatyn brał prysznic, dziękował, że miał tam Harry’ego, który miał oko na małą, bo gdy miał czas dla siebie, brał prysznic tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Wyszedł spod niego, zauważając, że był już czas małej do łóżka i gdy ubrał swoje szare spodnie dresowe i luźną koszulkę, wszedł do salonu, i znalazł tam zielonookiego spacerującego z Logan w ramionach, próbującą zasnąć; nucił jej zagraniczną melodię.

-Zasnęła. Śpi z nami? – wyszeptał.

-Nie, śpi w swoim łóżku lub nigdy nie będzie chciała spać sama, jeśli pozwolimy jej zostać z nami. – wymamrotał Louis, biorąc jej koc i misia, wskazując na Loczka, aby za nim poszedł.

Weszli do jej pokoju, gdzie Harry starannie ją położył i Louis położył obok niej przedmioty, całując ją w czoło z Harrym, który robił to samo, a potem zgasił światło i wyszedł, zostawiając półzamknięte drzwi i jej lampkę. Chwycił dłoń Stylesa i pociągnął go w kierunku swojego pokoju, zamykając drzwi, puszczając go i ciągnąc kołdrę z powrotem, nie zadając sobie trudu, aby włączyć światło, gdyż światła za oknem było mało, by cokolwiek zobaczyć. Harry poszedł za nim do łazienki, gdzie szczotkowali swoje zęby, każdy przy swoim zlewie i Louis miał wrażenie, że tak właśnie miało być, oboje z nich robiliby to każdej nocy przez resztę ich życia i nigdy nie byliby zmęczonymi.

-Jesteśmy umówieni na badania DNA, jutro o dziesiątej, a potem zajęcia z baletu o jedenastej. – mówił Louis, dostając się pod kołdrę, za nim Harry, który natychmiast objął go w pasie, ciągnąc z powrotem na jego ciepłą, nagą klatkę piersiową.

-Jak to wszystko zorganizowałeś, kochanie? – Harry przytulił twarz do szyi Louisa.

-Gdy oglądaliśmy Mulan, zarezerwowałem osiem godzin, i musimy uporać się do szóstej, jutro.

-Mogliśmy poczekać pięć dni, Lou, mamy czas, by zrobić to wszystko, kiedy zechcemy. – Hazz uśmiechnął się, całując jego szyję.

-Wiem, ale chciałem to zmienić, zanim zacznie szkołę, co oznacza, że potrzebuję tych wyników ju-jutro- oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się, czuł dłoń Harry’ego powoli przesuwającą się w dół jego bioder, a potem do zewnętrznej części uda.

-Jak długo mamy czasu, zanim znowu się obudzi? – zapytał Loczek, lekko przygryzając płatek ucha szatyna.

-J-ja, Harry! – jęknął Tomlinson, gdy chłopak zaczął go pieścić, przez jego spodnie dresowe.

-Chcesz żebym przestał? – Styles zatrzymał swoje ruchy, bojąc się, że naruszył go.

-Nie nie, po prostu-po prostu rób tak dalej. – powiedział szybko, zamykając oczy, czując jak dłoń chłopaka trafia wewnątrz jego spodni i jego usta całują tył jego szyi.

-Chcę czegoś spróbować. – wymamrotał Loczek, gdy kutas Louisa był w okazałej erekcji, tak jak jego.

-Co?

Harry pochylił się i szepnął do jego ucha, na co jego niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się, a jego twarz spaliła ze wstydu i oczekiwania tego, co Harry chciał zrobić. Wymamrotał nieśmiało _okej_ i czuł jak Hazz powoli uniósł jego koszulkę, całując go, zanim dostał się na jego kolana i powoli opuścił spodnie dresowe szatyna. Louis wydał miękkie westchnienie, kiedy chłodne powietrze uderzyło jego erekcję, Harry przeniósł się na dół, całując go w dół od piersi do jego ud, nie dotykając go tam, gdzie on chciał. Styles nerwowo oblizał wargi, w nadziei, że będzie to wielkie przeżycie dla Lou, ponieważ nigdy tego nie robił, i wiedział, że Louis nigdy przedtem tego nie dostał.

Podniósł wzrok, widząc jak szatyn przygryzał swoją dolną wargę, czekając na niego aż coś zrobi, gdy powoli pochylił się, całując czubek główki a potem biorąc całymi ustami, w tym czasie chłopak wypuścił mały jęk, zwijając ręce w pięść. Harry wziął to jako dobry znak, lizał jego główkę, zanim przeniósł się w dół i polizał jego podstawę, i całą drogę aż do czubka, tym samym sięgając do własnych spodni. Tworzył kółeczka na wewnętrznej stronie uda Louisa, biorąc go powoli w usta, starając się nie zakrztusić, lizał go, starając się, by wargi owinęły się wokół niego.

-H-Harry. – jęknął Tomlinson, unosząc szybko biodra, umieszczając je z powrotem na dole, kiedy Harry zaczął kaszleć.

-Hmm… - Harry zdołał wymamrotać, poruszając głową w górę i w dół, podczas obciągania, czuł rękę szatyna, która masowała skórę jego głowy, a następnie ciągnęła za włosy.

-Nie jestem-Jestem, nie będę-o Boże. – Louis zamknął oczy, ciężko oddychając, dochodząc w ustach chłopaka, gdy Harry też doszedł w spodniach, w swoją rękę.

Dochodzili do siebie, z Harrym opartym o brzuch Louisa, pod kołdrą, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem i jeszcze senna Logan, weszła, trzymając koc i Pana Loczka, sprawiając, że oboje podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc, próbując się podnieść.

-Logan, co ty tu robisz? Miałaś spać. – powiedział Louis, odpychając swoje spodnie dresowe.

-Chcę z tobą spać. Co tatuś tutaj robi? Zimno ci tatusiu? – spytała, widząc jak Harry wciąż był pod kołdrą, obejmując się nią, zmarszczyła brwi, próbując wspiąć się na łóżko.

-On jest uch… on jest… - wyjąkał Louis.

-Cześć robaczku. Co ty tutaj robisz księżniczko? – zapytał Harry, wychylając się spod kołdry, mocno czerwony.

-Chciałam iść spać razem z wami, ale obudziłam się i nie byłam z tobą i z tatusiem. Co robicie, jest ci zimno ? – zapytała, uśmiechając się, gdy Louis ją podniósł.

-Byłem… byłem uch, szukałem dla tatusia skarpetki. Zgubił swoją skarpetkę i próbowałem ją znaleźć. – powiedział nerwowo Harry, czując, jakby wiedziała że to wszystko było kłamstwem.

-Pomogę.

-Nie, jest dobrze, kochanie. Szukałem już i w sumie nie ma jej tam. Pójdę do łazienki i rozejrzę się tam, zaraz wracam . –powiedział szybko Styles, wstając i krzywiąc się na lepkość w swoim kroczu.

-Pocałuj mnie na dobranoc tatusiu. – Logan zmarszczyła usta, gdy oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się w komiczny sposób, czekając na Louisa, który miał mu pomóc.

-Pocałuje cię, kiedy wróci, ponieważ musi umyć zęby i kiedy to będzie robić, my będziemy liczyć do dwudziestu. – Louis pocałował ją w policzek, kładąc obok siebie, słuchając jak zaczęła dumnie liczyć.

Harry szybko pobiegł do łazienki, gdzie oczyścił siebie i przebrał się w parę spodni dresowych, a potem gorączkowo umył zęby, zanim wrócił, zobaczył Logan i Louisa, którzy byli na środku łóżku rozmiaru królewskiego, obejmując się wzajemnie. Uśmiechnął się i dostał pod kołdrę obok Logan, owijając ich swoim ramieniem, całując małą, a potem czoło szatyna, budząc go.

-Kocham cię Haz. – wymamrotał Louis.

-Ja też cię kocham Aniele. – uśmiechnął się Harry.

~*~

Następnego ranka Louis obudził się o ósmej i nie był w stanie wrócić do snu, wstał do łazienki, a następnie poszedł do kuchni, aby sprawdzić czy miał coś dobrego na śniadanie, nie mając serca budzić Harry’ego i Logan tak wcześnie. Wciąż myślał, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi i bez zastanowienia otworzył je, wpadł w uścisk Nialla, uśmiechnął się zadowolony, gdy go zobaczył, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie kto był w jego pokoju z jego córką. Przytulił Zayna i Eleanor, zauważając, że przynieśli kilka toreb, a potem wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, próbując znaleźć sposób, by powiedzieć im o nim i Harrym, że byli razem i że w tym momencie spał w jego pokoju.

-Tęskniłem za wami. – Louis uśmiechnął się, idąc za nimi do kuchni.

-My też tęskniliśmy, Lou, gdzie moja mała dziewczynka? – spytała El.

-Wciąż śpi.

-Przynieśliśmy śniadanie. – powiedział Zayn, wyciągając jedzenie z toreb.

-Dzięki. Słuchajcie, muszę wam coś powiedzieć. To bardzo ważne. – powiedział nerwowo Louis, siadając.

-Co jest, Tommo? Czekaj! Spotkałeś kogoś na Hawajach i spotykacie się. – Niall uśmiechnął się jak głupiec, a Louis spiął się.

-Cóż, ja…--zaczął szatyn, i przerwał, gdy ich zobaczył.

-Hej kochanie, kto był przy drzwiach? – zapytał Harry, wchodząc do kuchni, trzymając senną Logan na biodrze, próbując poprawić jej loki, nie zadając sobie trudu, aby spojrzeć.

-Co on tutaj robi ubrany tylko w spodnie dresowe i nazywa cię kochaniem? – zażądał Zayn, odwracając się, aby spojrzeć na Louisa, oczekując odpowiedzi.

-O mój Boże, Harry co ci się stało? – zapytała Eleanor, na co Zayn i Niall spojrzeli na niego, zastanawiając się nad tym.

-W końcu go uderzyłeś, Lou? – Malik uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry spojrzał w dół, poprawiając małą.

-Zayn! Co się stało, dlaczego on jest taki pobity? – zapytał Horan, patrząc na Harry’ego, a potem na Louisa.

-To-to sprawa osobista, nie mogę-

-Mój biologiczny ojciec jest homofobem i mi to zrobił, to wszystko. – przerwał Styles, siadając obok szatyna z Logan, wciąż senną, w jego ramionach.

-Ale właściwie dlaczego? – spytał Mulat.

-Chłopaki! Nie musi wam mówić, jeśli nie chce. Chcieliśmy z wami porozmawiać… Harry i ja jesteśmy teraz razem. Zdecydowaliśmy się zacząć wszystko od nowa i do tej pory jest świetnie. – Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, trzymając dłoń Loczka pod stołem.

-Och Lou, nic dziwnego, że jesteś taki szczęśliwy… i promieniejesz. Wiesz, że cię wspieram, bez względu na wszystko i jeśli to sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy, wtedy i my jesteśmy szczęśliwi. Prawda chłopcy? – Calder uśmiechnęła się słodko do obu chłopców.

-Tak, szanujemy decyzję i wspieramy cię, nieważne co. – mówił Niall.

-Mogę z tobą porozmawiać, Harry? Na osobności. – powiedział Malik, obserwując jak Harry daje małą Logan szatynowi.

Styles wyszedł za nim z kuchni i poszli do salonu, gdzie nikt nie mógłby ich usłyszeć i zatrzymał się, gdy Zayn odwrócił się, by móc na niego spojrzeć, w ogóle nie będąc szczęśliwym.

-Spójrz, muszę przyznać, że cię nie lubię i jeśli do tej pory nie zrobiłem z ciebie miazgi to tylko z powodu Louisa i Logan, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek znów skrzywdzisz Louisa i tę małą dziewczynkę, przysięgam, że cię zabiję. – zagroził ciemnooki, a jego głos miał miękkie brzmienie. – On daje ci kolejną szansę, więc proszę nie spieprz tego i proszę nie skrzywdź go znowu… on nie jest moim bratem, ale dla mnie nim jest i nie chcę widzieć go ponownie smutnego.

-Nie mógłbym skrzywdzić go ponownie, kocham ich. Są dla mnie wszystkim i chcę dla nich wszystkiego, co najlepsze. – powiedział Harry, nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego z Mulatem.

-Tym lepiej. Chodź, powinniśmy wracać. – powiedział Zayn.

Znaleźli Logan na kolanach Eleanor, mówiła im o swoim tygodniu z Ninną i Nanną, sprawiając, że Louis rumienił się głęboką czerwienią i Harry zadławił się śliną, gdy powiedziała im, że chciałaby małego brata jak ma jej nowa przyjaciółka, podczas gdy Zayn uniósł brwi i Eleanor z Niallem uśmiechnęli się szerzej, zachęcając ją, aby kontynuowała. Po tym jak Harry założył czystą koszulkę, zjedli śniadanie, gdy Louis zapowiedział, że zamierza umieścić nazwisko Harry’ego w jej akcie urodzenia.

-Dlaczego potrzebujecie testów DNA, jeśli wiesz, że ona jest jego? – zapytał całkowicie zdezorientowany Malik.

-To po prostu przyspiesza rzeczy, jeśli chcemy im pokazać, że jest jego biologicznie, zamiast tylko mojego słowa. – wyjaśnił Louis.

-Brzmi logicznie. – skinął Niall, a następnie wrócił do rysowania z Logan.

-Mamy zamiar zabrać ją także, by zobaczyła, jeśli zechce, na lekcje baletu. – Harry skrzywił się trochę, pozwalając Eleanor robić makijaż na jego siniakach.

-To świetnie, będzie wyglądać tak słodko w różowym. O której musicie być na tych testach DNA? – zapytała Calder, kończąc to, co robiła.

-Za godzinę. – odpowiedział Louis, spoglądając na zegar na piecu.

-Dajcie mi znać, jeśli polubi balet… jestem taka podekscytowana. Muszę już iść, kiedy będziecie mieli wyniki? – zapytała El, wstając, całując bok głowy Logan.

-Dzisiaj o szóstej, zamówiłem to ekspresowo. – powiedział szatyn, również wstając ze swojego miejsca.

-Liam i ja będziemy tutaj o szóstej trzydzieści, więc będziemy mogli usłyszeć to, co już właściwie wiemy. – uśmiechnęła się.

-Będziemy czekać. – powiedział Tomlinson, wręczaj Logan czerwoną kredkę.

-My też będziemy. – powiedział Zayn, biorąc małą na swoje kolana, aby dać jej długi uścisk, za dni, kiedy jej nie widział.

~*~

Dziesięć minut później czekali na swoją kolej, gdy Louis trzymał Logan, jak rozglądała się dookoła z szeroko otwartymi oczami, i kiedy ich zawołali, przytuliła się do niego jak nigdy dotąd, nie lubiąc pozycji w jakiej była trzymana. Po tym jak dostali próbki z Harrym, zaczęła płakać, nie chcąc by specjalista w laboratorium wstrzykiwał paskudny lek i Louis zabrał próbki, zapewniając ją, że to będzie zupełnie bezbolesne, i trochę ją tym uspokoił. Powiedziano im, że mogą odebrać je o szóstej, podziękowali i skierowali się do Camden School of the Arts, by sprawdzić zajęcia, podczas gdy Harry miał nadzieję na to, że mogłaby polubić balet, ale znając ich córkę, nie wiedział czego się spodziewać.

-Ale będziesz wyglądać tak słodko w różowym kostiumie i nie lubisz tego? – Harry kucnął przed nią, gdy odmówiła chodzenia na zajęcia baletowe.

-Nie, to jest brzydkie i sprawia, że nogi mnie swędzą. Tatusiu, chcę być jak Mulan i ninja jak wujek Zayn. Wujek Zayn mówi, że jest ninja i ja też chcę być. – Logan wydęła wargi, gotowa, aby wydobyć łzy, jeśli to konieczne.

-I jesteś pewna, że chcesz lekcje karate? – zapytał Louis.

-Tak. – wydęła jeszcze bardziej wargi podobnie jak Louis, gdy dąsał się na Harry’ego, aby dostać to, co chciał.

-Okej, robaczku, w takim razie karate. – Styles uśmiechnął się, myśląc o tym jak wydęła wargi, zrobiła to dokładnie jak Louis i to zawsze było jego słabością, sprytny, mały nosek, dąsy i piękne niebieskie oczy.

-Yay! – wiwatowała Logan.

-Zawsze dostaje to zbyt łatwo, nie może zawsze dostawać tego, czego chce. – powiedział Louis, obserwując Loczka jak wypełnia formalności.

-Ale spójrz na nią i jej urocze dąsanie się, nie mogłem jej odmówić. Czy nie wpływa na ciebie?

-Jestem na nią odporny. – zachichotał Tomlinson.

-Wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli udać się na zakupy, zajęcia rozpoczynają się za trzy tygodnie, podpisz tu, proszę. – Hazz podał mu stos arkuszy, a szatyn przekazał je z powrotem pani Johnson, nowej nauczycielce Logan, którą natychmiast polubiła.

-Dziękuję Panie Styles, Panie Tomlinson. Miło było was poznać. Panienko Logan, widzimy się za trzy tygodnie. – Pani Johnson uśmiechnęła się, potrząsając jej ręką.

-Do zobaczenia za trzy tygodnie. – Logan posłała jej mały uśmiech, pomachała, gdy odchodziła.

-Idziemy teraz na zakupy czy…? – zapytał Louis, chwytając rękę Logan.

-Nie mogę dzisiaj, kochanie. Muszę iść do studio i zamierzałem cię spytać czy nie mógłbyś mnie podrzucić i wziąć mój samochód. – powiedział Harry.

-Okej, odbiorę cię o piątej lub piątej trzydzieści.

-Piąta trzydzieści.

-Czy… czy Drew też tam będzie? – zapytał szatyn, żując swoją dolną wargę.

-Tak, ale nie martw się o niego, Lou. – Harry podniósł Logan, więc mógł owinąć rękę wokół talii Louisa.

-Ale co, jeśli spróbuje odzyskać cię z powrotem, co jeśli ukradnie mi ciebie. – głos niebieskookiego drżał, gdy szli z powrotem do samochodu.

Harry zatrzymał się, by pocałować go w czoło, a następnie w usta, pocierając lewy  policzek swoim kciukiem. – Wiesz, że cię kocham i jestem tu, by zostać. Kocham tylko ciebie i chcę cię, nikogo innego, ale ciebie.

-Też cię kocham. – Louis uśmiechnął się ponownie na uśmiech Loczka.

Louis przyciągnął zielonookiego do siebie, dając mu długi pocałunek, a potem pojechali  z powrotem do jego mieszkania, aby się oczyścić, gdy Logan oglądała Mulan, podnosząc swoje zabawki. Gdy czekał na to, aby odebrać Loczka, uczył małej jak pisze się jego imię, a następnie grali w tea party, a potem zostawił ją, by oglądała _The Amazing World of Gumball_ , w czasie gdy sam przygotowywał kolację. Gdy skończył, ubrał Logan w parę spodni, różową bluzkę i zrobił jej włosy w kucyk i kierowali się, by odebrać Stylesa jego samochodem, ponieważ fotelik Logan już tam był. Zostali powitani przez Grace, która natychmiast zaczęła gaworzyć z Logan i dała jej lizaka, mówiąc mu, że Harry był na dole z Drew, na co szatyn spiął się, i poszedł tam najszybciej jak mógł. Czuł jak wrzała w nim krew, kiedy zobaczył ich, przytulających się, ignorując Logan, które ocierała rękawami swoje usta, gdy jadła cukierki, wszystko co chciał, to żeby Drew był z dala od jego Harry’ego.

-Przerywam w czymś? – powiedział szatyn, przez zaciśnięte zęby, obserwując jak odsunęli się od siebie.

-Nie, nie jesteś..-j-ja chciałem przeprosić ciebie i Harry’ego, powiedziałem naprawdę okropne rzeczy do ciebie i naprawdę mi przykro. Nie oczekuję, że mi wybaczysz, ale chciałem tylko przeprosić i tylko pożegnać się z Harrym… Przeprowadzam się do Francji z powodu nowej pracy. – powiedział nieśmiało Drew, czując wstyd za swoje ostatnie akcje.

-Nie wierzę, że nagle zmieniłeś zdanie. – powiedział Louis, ignorując wzrok Harry’ego na nim.

-Nie oczekuję, że mi uwierzysz i rozumiem. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że Harry nie był dla mnie, ponieważ to ciebie kocha i twoją córkę. Jestem okropną osobą za nazwanie jej takimi okropnymi rzeczami. Naprawdę przepraszam, m-muszę iść. – Drew szybko wyszedł z pokoju.

-O co w tym wszystkim chodziło? – zapytał Tomlinson, gdy Styles zbierał swoje rzeczy.

-Zrezygnował i przeprosił, poprosił o ostatni uścisk i dałem mu jeden. Gotowy, by iść kochanie. – Harry dziobnął go w usta, a następnie pocałował w czoło Logan.

-Dostałam lizaka, tatusiu. – ogłosiła, pokazując im cukierki.

-Tak, kochanie! Kto ci je dał? – Loczek uśmiechnął się, kładąc torbę na swoim ramieniu.

-Miła pani. – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się przez lizaka.

-Powiedziałaś dziękuję do Grace?

-Mhm.

-To był tylko niewinny uścisk, Lou. – Harry zauważył jak cichy był.

-Pewnie, nie wyglądało na to. – mruknął, starając się nie przewracać oczami.

-On odszedł i kocham tylko ciebie, udowodniłem ci to zeszłej nocy. – dokuczał Styles, na co Tomlinson zarumienił się.

-Zostało nam to przerwane, jeśli pamiętasz… ale to było świetne. – powiedział szatyn.

-Cieszę się, że ci się podobało, to był mój pierwszy raz, gdy to robiłem i powinniśmy przestać o tym rozmawiać przy niej i iść dalej. – Styles zarumienił się, gdy Louis szedł z powrotem na górę.

-Tak, powinniśmy. Zrobiłem Fettuccine Alfredo na kolację, jeśli zostaniesz, co oznacza, że chcę żebyś został. – powiedział Louis.

-Oczywiście, że zostaję. Zobaczymy się w poniedziałek, Grace. – powiedział Loczek, machając do Grace, gdy Louis i Logan zrobili to samo.

-Prowadzisz czy chcesz żebym to ja prowadził? – zapytał szatyn, gdy byli przy samochodzie, odbierając Logan lepki biały kij, żeby go wyrzuciła.

-Ty. Jestem zbyt leniwy, żeby to zrobić. – Harry wydął wargi, dostając się na siedzenie pasażera.

-Leniwy dupek.- mruknął czule Lou.

-Powinniśmy odebrać te wyniki, byśmy mogli wypełnić formularz. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, była szósta, pojechali z powrotem do domu, podczas gdy Louis starał się nie zatrzymywać samochodu i nie otwierać tego, chcąc zaczekać aż wszyscy tam będą i zjedzą obiad. Pierwszymi, którzy przyjechali byli Eleanor i Liam i po tym jak się przytulili, Liam poszedł prosto pobawić się z Logan i Jaskierem, całkowicie nieświadomym zakochanego wzroku Eleanor, którym darzyła go, a Harry już planował w swojej głowie, jak sprawić, by Liam zobaczył, że ma doskonałą, piękną kobietę naprzeciwko siebie. Zayn i Niall weszli przez frontowe drzwi i jak tylko Louis zobaczył Nialla, wiedział, że coś było na rzeczy, bo dosłownie skakał w górę i w dół, ale zanim mógłby zapytać, Horan zrzucił bombę.

-Bierzemy ślub. – powiedział, uśmiechając się tak bardzo, a Zayn miał skierowane oczy tylko na niego, nikogo innego.

-Achh, o mój Boże, gratulacje! Pokaż mi pierścionek. – Eleanor przytuliła go, podziwiając pierścionek na palcu blondyna.

-Gratulacje dla was obojga, jestem taki szczęśliwy dla was. – Louis przygarnął Zayna do uścisku.

-Chcę żebyś był moim drużbą. Proszę Lou, nie chcę nikogo innego. – powiedział Malik, przytulając go mocniej.

-Oczywiście, z przyjemnością. Kto będzie Nialla? – Louis odsunął się.

-Greg. Boże, nie mogę doczekać się, aby wyjść za niego za mąż. Kocham go tak bardzo… odkąd miałem siedemnaście lat. – powiedział, podziwiając rozmowę Nialla z Eleanor, Harrym i Liamem.

-Oboje zasługujecie na szczęście. – uśmiechnął się niebieskooki.

-Tak jak ty, Lou. – powiedział cicho Mulat, kiedy szatyn w końcu skinął głową.

-Wujku Zayn, będę ninja jak ty!  - krzyknęła Logan, biegnąc wprost do jego ramion.

-Będziesz? Moja dziewczynka. – podniósł ją wysoko.

-Zdecydowała się, że chce iść na karate. Wybacz, El. – powiedział Louis, obserwując ją, gdy stanął obok Liama.

-To w porządku Lou, będzie wyglądać tak słodko. – uśmiechnęła się.

-Gratulacje. – oboje Harry i Liam powiedzieli w tym samym czasie, dostając _dziękuję_ od nich, z dużymi uśmiechami.  

-Kiedy ślub? – zapytała El, zbliżając się do Liama.

-Nie wiemy jeszcze, ale wybraliśmy  już naszą dziewczynkę do sypania kwiatków. – Niall szturchnął bok Logan, na co zapiszczała.

-Bierzesz ślub wujku Niall, ponieważ go kochasz i przytulasz mocno? – zapytała, bawiąc się naszyjnikiem Zayna.

-Mhm, to prawda ciasteczko. – Malik cmoknął ją w czoło.

-Czy moi tatusiowie też wezmą ślub? Kochają się i też się razem przytulają. – powiedziała, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego, który pił wodę i zakrztusił się i Louisa, który klepał jego plecy, rumieniącego się jak czerwony pomidor.

-Nie wiemy, potworze. – powiedział Niall, obserwując ją jak biegła do psa, gdy Zayn postawił ją na dole.

-Wasza dwójka zachowuje się jak para nastolatków, którzy nawet jeszcze się nie pocałowali, to w porządku i Liam w sumie już wie. – Eleanor mrugnęła do nich, na co Louis zarumienił się bardziej, wiedząc, że zrobili więcej niż to, przypominając się, że musiał kupić test ciążowy, żeby się upewnić.

-Więc kiedy dostaniemy wyniki DNA, by je zobaczyć? – zapytał Zayn.

-Po kolacji, zrobiłem Fettuccini Alfredo dla nas wszystkich, więc proszę usiądźcie w jadalni, ponieważ tutaj nie ma miejsca. – powiedział szatyn, biorąc pełną miskę jedzenia, stawiając na środku stołu.

Po tym jak skończyli jeść, Harry pomógł Louisowi wszystko umyć, otrzymał wiele komplementów na temat jedzenia, wszyscy usiedli w salonie, podczas gdy Logan bawiła się lalką, popychając różowy wózek, dopóki nie umieściła w nim Jaskiera, z pomocą Liama.

-Przeczytaj je. – nalegał Niall.

-Nie, ty to zrób. – Louis podał mu kopertę.

-Okej. – Niall uśmiechnął się, otwierając ją.

Obserwowali go, gdy to czytał, uśmiechając się, ale potem był zdezorientowany, gdy czytał to w ciszy w kółko i w kółko. Dał to Zaynowi, który szybko to przeczytał w ciszy, marszcząc brwi, a potem przekazał je Liamowi, który był bliżej, spojrzał na Louisa i Harry’ego i znowu na wyniki ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

-Cóż, co tam piszą? – zapytał go Styles.

-Umm, ty-ty powinieneś to przeczytać. – Liam próbował dać mu papier.

-Po prostu przeczytaj je, Liam, wszyscy już wiedzą, że jest moja. – zachęcał go Loczek.

-Okej… um, prawdopodobieństwo tego, że Harry Styles jest biologicznym ojcem Logan Tomlinson jest… 0%. W związku z tym, praktycznie Pan Harry Styles nie jest biologicznym ojcem Logan Tomlinson. – skończył Liam, biorąc głęboki oddech.

-C-co? – zapytał Louis, a następnie spojrzał oszołomiony na Harry’ego. – Harry… Przysięgam, że jest twoja, to musi być błąd. – szatyn zaczął panikować, kiedy Styles spojrzał na niego z pustym wyrazem twarzy, nic nie robił, tylko spojrzał na resztę z nich, którzy czekali na reakcję.

Nie wiedział czy wyjść lub wziąć Logan od Harry’ego, kiedy pobiegła do niego, trzymając się kolan, i mając Valerie i Kelly, oferowała mu lalkę, którą zawsze się bawił.

-Pobawimy się znowu, tatusiu. – Logan uśmiechnęła się, trzymając lalkę.

-Logan… chodź tutaj. – powiedział ostrożnie Louis, sięgając po nią, ale zatrzymał się, gdy Harry podniósł ją i przytulił mocno do piersi.

-Oni się pomylili, jesteś moją córką. Jesteś moim dzieckiem… jesteś moja. – mówił gorączkowo Harry, kołysząc nią z boku na bok, całując czubek jej głowy, małe ręce, szyję, gdy wyglądał jak lew, próbujący chronić swoje młode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	24. You are the best thing that’s ever been mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posłuchajcie:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2jVkDaRgjw
> 
>  
> 
> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

-To musi być pomyłka, po prostu wiem, że te wyniki są złe. – powiedział Zayn, zerkając z rogu salonu, gdzie Harry miał Logan na swoich kolanach, budując wieżę z plastikowych klocków, nie puszczając jej.

-Nie chce ze mną rozmawiać… myśli, że go okłamałem. – wymamrotał Louis, starając się nie płakać.

-Wiem, że tak nie myśli, Louis, po prostu jest w szoku i wie, że jest jego.. po prostu chce z nią teraz być, w tej chwili. – Liam próbował go pocieszyć, obserwując Harry’ego, który użył swojego ciała tak, by ochronić od nich Logan.

-Ale on nawet nie pozwolił mi być blisko siebie… lub jej. – nalegał szatyn.

-On potrzebuje czasu, Lou, pozwól mu być z nią. – Eleanor objęła go, całując w skroń.

-Dojdzie do siebie. Musisz wrócić do tej kliniki i domagać się, dowiedzieć co się stało, to niemożliwe, aby ona nie była jego. – westchnął Niall, otrzymując tylko skinienie głowy od Louisa.

Po tym jak Liam przeczytał wyniki, i Harry podniósł Logan, cofając się z nią do narożnika, by tam przynieść jej zabawki, nie patrzył na nikogo, kto próbował jej dotknąć, nawet Louis, gdyż myślał, że próbował ją odebrać z dala od niego. Zaczął bawić się z nią plastikowymi klockami, ignorując próby Louisa, starającego się do niego zagadać, gdzie zapewniał go, że jest jego i że był jego pierwszym i nigdy nie był z nikim innym, tylko z nim. Harry milczał, mówił tylko do swojej córki, dopóki wszyscy nie wyszli, a następnie wstał bez słowa z małą w ramionach i ruszył do łazienki, żeby dać jej kąpiel i po tym jak skończył, usiadł na kanapie obok szatyna, wciąż ją trzymając.

-M-musimy wrócić i powiedzieć im, że popełnili błąd. – Harry w końcu spojrzał na Louisa, prawie z czerwonymi oczami.

-Wierzysz mi, że jest twoja? Harry, przysięgam, że nigdy z nikim innym nie spałem. – przyznał Tomlinson, uśmiechnął się, gdy Logan spojrzała na niego z sennymi oczami.

-Wierzę ci i nigdy nie zwątpiłem, że jest moja. Byłem zaskoczony, że wyniki były negatywne. W poniedziałek rano wrócimy tam i dowiemy, co się stało. – powiedział Styles, całując Louisa w skroń.

-Okej, powinniśmy iść do łóżka. – szatyn wstał, zabierając koc Logan i jej misia.

Trójka z nich skończyła śpiąc razem na łóżku znowu, gdy Logan dosłownie płakała, kiedy Harry próbował ją umieścić na swoim łóżku, a następnie kontynuowała płacz, dopóki nie znalazła się w łóżku szatyna z małymi oczkami, między nimi pod kołdrą ze swoim kocem i Panem Loczkiem przy boku, upewniając się, że zostanie tam z nimi na dobre. W nocy dwa razy chciała napić się wody, a potem do łazienki, gdzie Louis czekał na zewnątrz, stwierdziła, że była dużą dziewczynką i niepotrzebny jej nadzór, podczas gdy Harry spał jak dziecko, tylko sięgnął po nią, gdy stanęła na jego nogi, aby wrócić do swojego miejsca. Następnego dnia po zjedzeniu lunchu, Styles ruszył z powrotem do swojego mieszkania, chociaż wolałby zostać z nimi, ale miał swoje miejsce i to był czas dla niego żeby wrócić i zorganizować go trochę; pocałował ich oboje, mówiąc, że zobaczą się następnego dnia, by iść na zakupy, i udał się z powrotem do spania, samemu, po raz pierwszy od tygodnia.

~*~

 -Ale ja chcę spać z tobą tatusiu. – zawodziła Logan, zaostrzając przyczepność do nogi Louisa, żeby nie wychodził z jej pokoju.

-Logan, dlatego masz własne łóżko, żebyś mogła spać tutaj, na własną rękę. – westchnął, zgarniając jej ręce ze swojej nogi.

-Nie lubię mojego łóżka, chcę spać z tobą tatusiu. – nalegała.

-Mówisz, że jesteś dużą dziewczynką, a duże dziewczynki śpią we własnych łóżkach, a nie ze swoimi tatusiami. – Louis podniósł ją, relaksując się, gdy przestała płakać, ale jak tylko postawił ją na łóżku, zaczęła płakać jeszcze głośniej.

-Nie chcę. – zapłakała, wieszając się jego szyi.

-Cóż, nie obchodzi mnie to, czego chcesz, śpisz tutaj i już. – szatyn w końcu pękł, tracąc cierpliwość.

Rozplątał jej ręce ze swojej szyi, walcząc z nią na łóżku i pod kołdrą, a ona krzyczała i prawie kopnęła go w twarz, a następnie stał tam, obserwując jej płacz i przecierane oczy. Pochylił się i pocałował ją na dobranoc, a potem wyszedł, wyłączając światło, ignorując jej wołania żeby wrócił i wziął ją, udawała kaszel, gdy zamykał za sobą drzwi; poszedł do łóżka, pod kołdrę, zwijając się w kłębek, tęskniąc za Harrym. Zasnął, czując się źle za nakrzyczenie na Logan i kiedy już nie mógł jej usłyszeć, szybko się to zmieniło, gdyż kilka godzin później znowu się obudził, czując na sobie jej małe, ciepłe ciało dociskające się do jego boku i tak cicho i wolno jak mógł, podniósł ją i zaprowadził z powrotem do jej pokoju, powtarzał ten proces trzy razy, aż była zbyt zmęczona, by wstać i ostatecznie została w swoim łóżku. Następnego ranka obudził się, czując się bardzo wyczerpanym, obwiniając siebie za noc z Logan, wstał, znalazł ją śpiącą z Jaskierem przytulonym do niej, a następnie udał się do drzwi, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Dzień dobry kochanie. Obudziłem cię? – Harry mówił tak szybko, gdy Louis tylko otworzył mu drzwi, owijając ramiona wokół niego, dając mu cnotliwego całusa.

-Nie bardzo, obudziłem się kilka minut temu. – szatyn ziewnął, idąc do tyłu, przytulając się do niego i kładąc głowę na jego piersi.

-Wyglądasz na wyczerpanego… chodź, idziemy z powrotem do łóżka. – Harry pocałował go w czubek głowy, podnosząc go za uda, sprawiając, że mniejszy zapiszczał, a potem zarumienił się. – Jesteś taki słodki. – zachichotał Loczek, idąc do jego pokoju.

-Nie jestem słodki. – wymamrotał Louis, widząc, że Logan wciąż spała, kiedy przechodzili obok jej sypialni.

-Pozwoliłeś jej spać z psem? – zapytał Styles, zatrzymując się przy jej drzwiach z niechęcią, gdy Louis jęknął.

-Nie, nie. Zeszłej nocy chciała spać ze mną i byłem zły, nie pozwoliłem jej, ale potem cztery razy zabierałem ją do jej pokoju, gdy sama ciągle wracała i nie wiem kiedy wstała i poszła po niego i umieściła go u siebie. – wyjaśnił Tomlinson, gdy Harry zaczął iść, podnosząc kołdrę, gdy tylko położył go na dole.

-Dlaczego po prostu nie możemy pozwolić jej spać z nami? – zapytał brunet, zdejmując buty i kurtkę, kładąc je na dole obok tych chłopaka.

-Harry… ona ma swoje własne łóżko i pokój i nie chcę, żeby miała ten nawyk, dorastając. Nie chcę żeby była jednym z tych dzieci, które jeszcze śpią ze swoimi rodzicami.

-Cóż, to trochę naszej winy, że nie chce już spać sama.

-Tak… następnym razem wrócimy do naszych matek, a ona będzie spała w swoim pokoju. – wymamrotał Louis, opierając głowę na ciepłej klatce piersiowej Harry’ego.

-A gdzie ja mam spać? – uśmiechnął się Styles.

-Na zewnątrz. – odpowiedział niebieskooki, starając się nie śmiać, gdy Loczek jęknął. – Śpisz ze mną, głupku.

-Podoba mi się to.

-Powinniśmy spróbować się przespać, zanim znowu się obudzi.

~*~

Harry powoli otworzył oczy, mrugając na jasne światło, kiedy poczuł małe palce, przebiegające powoli przez jego plecy, były Louisa, odwrócił się, gdy zobaczył Logan stojącą przy łóżku, patrzyła na nich obu, wydymając nieco wargi. Uśmiechnął się i podniósł ją, całując w policzek, zanim położył ją miedzy nimi, udali się z powrotem do snu, ale godzinę później obudziła się i gdy loczek się obudził, i zobaczył że jej nie było, a Louis wciąż spał. Usiadł i gorączkowo szukał jej koca, a potem sprawdził pod łóżkiem, wpadł w panikę, nie mogąc jej znaleźć w łazience i jej pokoju, dopóki nie usłyszał odgłosów dochodzących z kuchni, pobiegł tam i zobaczył jak leżała na brzuchu na podłodze, kolorując swoją książeczkę obok Jaskiera, który jadł jedzenie, które mu dała.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, kiedy zobaczył ślad jedzenia idący od wielkiego worka w spiżarni, gdzie Louis przechowywał jedzenie psa, widział, że worek przechylił się i jedzenie było wokół rozsypane i już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy zauważył, że narysowała coś na całej ścianie w kuchni swoimi kredkami. Mimo poważnej sytuacji uśmiechnął się, widząc rysunki, a trochę ich było, postacie trzymające się za ręce i oboje z nich z kręconymi włosami i psem obok, a potem zorientował się, że może powinien kupić farby do malowania, zanim Louis wstał.

-Harry gdzie-o mój Boże, o mój Boże, Lo-Logan, co ty zrobiłaś? – zapytał szatyn, patrząc na psa a potem na ścianę i wreszcie na Logan, która szeroko się uśmiechała.

-Dziecko było głodne, a ty się nie obudziłeś, więc dałam mu jedzenie. – wzruszyła ramionami, sięgając po więcej, by umieścić jedzenie w misce, a następnie popchnęła psa do przodu, starając się, by zjadł więcej.

-Myślę, że ma wystarczająco dużo jedzenia, robaczku, jeśli ciągle będzie jadł, zachoruje. – powiedział Harry, biorąc miskę, i kładąc na blacie.

-Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, aby nie malować po ścianach, to dlatego kupiłem ci kolorowe książeczki i papier. – Louis skarcił ją, chwytając czystą szmatkę z jednej z szuflad, zwilżając, aby spróbować zmazać kredkę, irytował się, gdyż to nie wychodziło.

-Ale ja… - próbowała mówić, ale została uciszona przez Louisa.

-Żadnych ale, Hunter! Wiesz, że nie lubię, kiedy rysujesz po ścianach. – krzyknął na co zapłakała, podczas gdy ścierał to coraz mocniej.

-Louis uspokój się, to tylko ściana. – Harry przykucnął obok niej, lewą rękę owijając wokół małej.

-Nie mów mi co mam robić… to wszystko, to twoja wina. – zarzucił szatyn.

-Moja wina? Jak to jest moja wina, kontrolowałem jej ręce, gdy to malowała? – Styles szybko wstał, zostawiając Logan, która patrzyła na nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Pozwoliłeś jej robić to, co chciała, kupiłeś wszystko, co chciała, nawet jeśli nie potrzebowała, a ty ją rozpieszczasz. – stwierdził niebieskooki.

-Nie rozpieszczam jej Louis i wiesz, że nie pozwalam jej robić, cokolwiek zechce.

-Tak, robisz to.

-Wiesz co… po prostu… po prostu tu zostań, Logan i ja wychodzimy i kupimy farby. Chodź kochanie. – Harry podniósł ją i przeszedł obok Louisa do jej pokoju, aby zdjąć jej piżamę, osuszając łzy rękawami.

Kilka minut później usłyszał frontowe drzwi, jak się zamykają i zauważył, że Harry zabrał jej fotelik do samochodu i jej płaszcz zniknął, westchnął, pocierając twarz rękoma, zaczął sprzątać ten bałagan, który wykonała Logan, kiedy skończył miał czas, by zrobić łóżko. Nie mógł nic poradzić, ale czuł się jak najgorszy rodzic w historii krzyczący na swoją małą dziewczynkę, wrócił do kuchni i studiował rysunek, ich trójki, trzymającej się za ręce, uśmiechnął się, bo miała teraz rodzinę, którą był jej w stanie dać. Prawie godzinę później Harry wrócił, trzymając mały pojemnik z farbami i kilkoma torbami, trzymając Logan, i w tym samym czasie, sam również też coś trzymał, co wyglądało jak zabawka.

-I masz kolejną zabawkę. – powiedział Louis, uważnie obserwując jak ostrożnie położył ją na dół, a potem pobiegła do salonu, gdzie odpoczywał Jaskier.

-To zabawka dla psa. Co, nie mogę nawet teraz kupować rzeczy dla psa? – Harry przewrócił oczami, kierując się do kuchni, gdzie położył torby na stole i farby z torbą na podłodze, obok ściany.

-Co jest w torbach? – Louis szedł za nim.

-Jedzenie. – odpowiedział Styles, otwierając farby, a potem zaczął je mieszać, zanim złapał pędzel i zaczął wygładzać ścianę, aż była biała.

-Okej…

-Zaraz je odłożę.

-One są na tutaj? Nie musisz kupować dla nas jedzenia, to mój obowiązek, nie twój. – powiedział szatyn, czując się lekko zirytowanym.

-To nic wielkiego, Louis, chciałem. – Loczek westchnął, kończąc to, co robił.

-Ale nie musisz, nie musisz wydawać pieniędzy na nas… na nią. Ona jest moją córką, moim obowiązkiem. – nalegał Tomlinson, obserwując jak Styles zatrzymał się, gryzł swoją dolną wargę, jego loki były skierowane na twarz.

-Ona jest także moją córką Louis… i także moim obowiązkiem, jest naszym obowiązkiem. W-wiem, że nie było mnie dla was, ale jestem teraz, ty-ty nie musisz już robić tego sami, jestem teraz. – Harry powoli podniósł pędzel do mycia. – Pójdę. Zobaczymy się jutro. Kocham cię. – powiedział, wyciskając pocałunek na jego skroni, a następnie przytulając go, pocałował Logan, która skinęła głową, gdy powiedział jej żeby była grzeczna.

Louis stał przy stole, nie robiąc nic, zastanawiając się dlaczego do cholery powiedział to, zaczął wyciągać zakupy i trochę uśmiechnął się, kiedy natknął się na sok z mango i ananasa, który lubił i ten sam sok jabłkowy, który pił w drodze powrotnej z Hawajów, zakładając, że był on dla Logan. Kiedy skończył, zaczął robić naleśniki na śniadanie, chciał zadzwonić do Harry’ego, ale był zbyt zawstydzony, by chociaż z nim porozmawiać.  Wrócił do salonu, gdzie Logan wciąż bawiła się z psem, ciągnąc zabawki, a on gryzł je zębami.

-Logan… - wymamrotał, zwracając tym samym jej uwagę. – Przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem. Nie miałem tego na myśli, kochanie. – przykucnął obok niej, unosząc ją na swoje kolana, i siadając na podłodze.

-Kochasz mnie jeszcze? – zapytała, tym samym łamiąc jego serce, odrobinę.

-Oczywiście, że tak, kocham cię bardzo mocno, dziecko. Jestem po prostu trochę zmęczony i wiesz, że nie malujemy po ścianach, kochanie. – szatyn pocałował ją w czoło i przytuliła się swoim policzkiem do jego piersi.

-Tatuś Curly powiedział, że mnie kochasz i że jesteś zmęczony. Przepraszam tatusiu. – wymamrotała.

-Jest w porządku, następnym razem użyj papieru, kochanie, a tatuś umieści to na lodówce, chodźmy na śniadanie. Jesteś jeszcze głodna? – wstał z nią w ramionach, idąc do kuchni.

-Tak… ale tatuś wyszedł.

-Zadzwonimy do niego później, ale teraz jedz, zanim zrobią się zimne. – Louis uśmiechnął się, siadając obok niej.

*~*

Louis starał się nie zasnąć, kiedy złożył teraz już czyste ubrania, po tym jak wyprał stos stale rosnących brudnych ubrań, przypominając sobie, które używał do mycia, wysuszył je, a następnie złożył mały kombinezon Logan, chwycił ubrania i po cichu wszedł do jej pokoju, gdzie drzemała wraz z Jaskierem, Panem Loczkiem i była przykryta czystym kocem. Po tym jak skończył chować jej ubrania z powrotem w jej szafie, podniósł stos rysunków i kredki z podłogi, zastanawiając się dlaczego lubi rysować na dole, jeśli miała ładne i wygodne biurko, jego myśli zostały przerwane przez głośno dzwoniący telefon, gdy był z powrotem w swoim pokoju.

-Harry? – odpowiedział Louis, gdy odebrał, zapobiegając obudzeniu Logan i żeby nie przegapić połączenia.

-Hej, w porządku, jeśli przyjdę? – zapytał Styles.

-Tak! Nie musisz pytać, po prostu przyjdź. – szatyn uśmiechnął się, zauważając, że była druga trzydzieści.

-Okej, będę tam za kilka minut… jestem blisko. Kocham cię. – powiedział Loczek.

-Też cię kocham. – kontynuował Lou, uśmiechając się.

Kilka minut później, po tym jak Louis rozłączył się, pobiegł do drzwi i zobaczył Harry’ego, stojącego przed nim, uśmiechającego się nieśmiało, a następnie przechwycił szatyna w ramiona i pocałował go w szyję, i zaczął mruczeć _Przepraszam_ naprzeciwko niej, podniósł go i wszedł do salonu. Usiadł na kanapie z Louisem, który siedział na nim okrakiem, całował go, przesuwając dłonią w górę i w dół pleców, Louis owinął swoje ręce wokół szyi Loczka, aby bardziej się przybliżyć.

-Nie miałem tego na myśli. – powiedział Tomlinson tak szybko, gdy tylko Harry przeniósł się do jego szyi, pozostawiając  małe pocałunki.

-Nie martw się o to. – Zielonooki spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się, gdy chłopak oparł głowę na jego lewym ramieniu.

-Wciąż nie powinienem mówić takich rzeczy, ona jest także twoją córką i łapię to, że też chcesz ją utrzymywać. Ja po prostu przyzwyczaiłem się do nie przyjmowania pomocy finansowej od nikogo, chcąc wspierać ją samemu. – wyjaśnił Louis.

-Jest w porządku, kochanie, rozumiem… ale… jestem tu teraz i nie musisz robić już tego sam. – Harry pocałował go w tył głowy.

-Okej. – Louis podniósł głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć. – Gdzie byłeś Panie Styles?

-Pracowałem w studio. – Hazz chwycił dłoń Louisa, bawiąc się jego palcami.

-Drew tam był? – zapytał, czując się niepewnie.

-Nie, byłem tylko ja. Ja, ja zastanawiałem się czy chciałbyś wyjść gdzieś i obejrzeć ze mną film. Możemy zapytać Liama Lub Eleanor, by zaopiekowali się Logan. – zaproponował brunet z nadzieją na tak.

-Z przyjemnością. – szatyn uśmiechnął się.

Tomlinson pozostał na kolanach chłopaka, oglądając jakiś program, dopóki Logan weszła, trzymając te, co zwykle przedmioty i ciągnąc za sobą koc, na co Louis dał jej cierpkie spojrzenie, bo właśnie wyprał go, zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zauważyła go na kolanach Stylesa, podbiegła do nich, podnosząc ręce w górę do Harry’ego, który podniósł ją i posadził obok Louisa. Trzy godziny przed jej snem zarówno Harry jak i Louis czekali na Eleanor, by mogła przyjść, aby mogli iść obejrzeć film, po tym jak zgodziła się jej przypilnować, mówiąc, że mogą być tak długo jak tylko zechcą, gdyż sama chciała spędzić z nią czas. Przyjechała dwadzieścia minut później, natychmiast wykopując ich, przytrzymując Logan, zamykając drzwi tak szybko, jak tylko wyszli.

-Chodźmy na herbatę… z sokiem jabłkowym. – El uśmiechnęła się, gdy Logan głośno ucieszyła się, by zabawiły się w party tea.

-Jabłkowa herbata! – Logan podskakiwała w górę i w dół.

-… i Liam jest taki przystojny i taki silny i naprawdę go lubię, ale nie sądzę, że i on mnie lubi. – westchnęła Calder, gdy czas herbaty zbliżał się ku końcowi, a następnie spojrzała na Logan, która obserwowała ją z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, zanim zachichotała.

-Ja też lubię wujka Leeyum. – powiedziała, pijąc resztki soku.

-Oczywiście, że tak ślicznotko. – Eleanor uśmiechnęła się czule, pocierając jej policzek swoim kciukiem.

*~*

Drzwi do mieszkania Harry’ego otworzyły się z trzaskiem, gdy wszedł, trzymając Louisa za jego tyłek jedną ręką, a drugą zamykając drzwi, nie przerywając pocałunku, który zaczęli w połowie filmu, zatrzymali się, gdy film się skończył i kontynuowali w windzie. Delikatnie położył Louisa na łóżku, zauważając, że szatyn był wyczerpany od zeszłej nocy; przycisnął swoje usta do tych Louisa jeszcze raz, zanim chwycił róg kołdry, ciągnąc go na niego i próbując wstać.

-Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał niebieskooki, przyciągając go na dół, na siebie.

-Pójdę po Logan, ułożę do snu i będę z powrotem. – wymamrotał Harry.

-Możesz iść po nią później… teraz kochaj się ze mną. – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się, kiedy Loczek zdjął tak szybko koszulę, jak mógł wraz z spodniami, zatrzymując się, gdy Louis uderzył jego ręce, by je zabrał.

-Mogę cię rozebrać? – zapytał Styles, chcąc zrobić to natychmiast, ale zamiast tego czekał na jego potwierdzenie.

Zaczął zdejmować koszulę, gdy tylko skinął głową, podnosząc go i zdejmując, następnie sięgnął do jego spodni, biorąc je wraz z jego bokserkami, rzucając je gdzieś w pokoju wraz z własnymi, pozostawiając ich kompletnie nagimi i w zasadzie pobudzonymi. Louis patrzył jak Harry chodził po prawie ciemnym pokoju, przychodząc z powrotem z lubrykantem i prezerwatywą, siadając z boku, a następnie siadając między nogami szatyna, pochylając się, by go pocałować, trzymając jego ramiona. Louis mógł poczuć usta Stylesa całujące linię jego szczęki aż do jego obojczyków i brzuch, zanim podniósł jedną ze swoich rąk i czule pocałował jego kostki, na co serce Louisa zaczęło bić nieco szybciej.

-Jesteś tak doskonały. – wyszeptał brunet, zanim znowu go pocałował.

-Kocham cię. – wymamrotał Tomlinson między pocałunkami, wplatając palce we włosy Harry’ego, czując jakie miał miękkie loki.

-Kocham cię bardziej. – chłopak odsunął się, chwytając lubrykant, podczas gdy Louis starał się nie dotykać, dysząc, gdy Harry owinął rękę wokół ich obu i zaczynając nią poruszać, pozwalając Louisowi na ulgę.

Korzystając z drugiej ręki, Loczek wypuścił małą buteleczkę i pokrył swoje palce maścią, a potem Louisa, krążąc nimi wokół wejścia szatyna, a następnie pchnął palce, na co Tomlinson zacisnął się wokół niego. Kontynuował, przygryzając płatek jego ucha, na co syknął, gdy przeniósł się w dół do jego piersi, pozostawiając tam małe czerwone ślady, szczęśliwy, że on był tym, który miał przywilej, by je tam pozostawić.

-Harry… - jęknął Louis. – Jestem gotowy.

-Jesteś pewien? – zapytał Harry, wciąż poruszając trzema palcami, które miał wewnątrz chłopaka.

Złapał prezerwatywę, a następnie przesunął go tak, jak tylko mógł, pokrył się lubrykantem bardziej niż to konieczne, przyciągnął nogi Louisa do ramion i powoli wszedł w niego, zatrzymując się kilka razy, kiedy szatyn nie wykazywał żadnych objawów bólu. Został tak jeszcze chwilę, patrząc w jego oczy, przysuwając rękę do jego policzka, uśmiechając się, zanim go powoli i słodko pocałował, przeplatając palce z jego, czuł, że jego serce może wybuchnąć w każdej chwili i czując się jak najszczęśliwszy człowiek, wciąż mający miłość Louisa, mimo wszystko. Kiedy Louis pozwolił mu się poruszyć, owinął ramię wokół jego pleców, na co wygiął się w łuk i poruszył w wolnym tempie, ukrywając twarz w zgięciu szyi szatyna, czując, że zacisnął swoje ramiona wokół niego i zaczął pocierać jego plecy, tworząc małe kółeczka.

Louis mógł poczuć każdy centymetr spoconego ciała Harry’ego, wciśnięte w jego własne, czuł pot na włosach chłopaka, kiedy przebiegł palcami przez jego włosy, rozczesując je, wypuszczał małe odgłosy, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, podczas gdy Harry starał się nie być głośno, czując ciepło wokół siebie. Styles podniósł głowę do góry, gdy tylko Louis owinął nogi wokół jego pasa, pozwalając mu przebiec palcami od dolnej części pleców i do łopatek i tak w kółko i w kółko, nie przeszkadzało mu to; gdy otworzył oczy, mógł poczuć Harry’ego jak odsuwa swoje usta od tych jego, a potem poczuł, że zaczyna dochodzić, wyciekając w prezerwatywie. Loczek owinął swoją rękę wokół erekcji szatyna, głaszcząc go i skręcając, trochę się w nim poruszając, dopóki nie poczuł, aż doszedł na jego dłoni i Louis podrapał paznokciami skórę bruneta na plecach, zanim bezwiednie pod nim opadł.

-W porządku, kochanie? – zapytał Harry, całując jego spocone czoło, pozwalając trochę mu pomarudzić, zanim nie spojrzał na sennego chłopaka.

-Tak… ‘stem zmęczony. – Louis posłał mu leniwy uśmiech, nieco się krzywiąc, kiedy Harry powoli go przesunął.

-Chcesz żebym poszedł po Logan czy zawiózł cię tam? – zapytał Loczek, pozbywając się prezerwatywy, idąc do łazienki, aby wziąć ciepły, mokry ręcznik.

-Zawieź mnie tam i zostań z nami na noc. – wymamrotał Tomlinson, gdy tylko Styles był z powrotem i czyścił go.

-Pozwól, że wezmę tylko torbę. – zielonooki uśmiechnął się, zabierając z powrotem swoje ubrania, patrząc na chłopaka z miłością, przyciągając go na skraj łóżka i odkrywając.

Gdy tylko był ubrany i miał już torbę, poszedł do Louisa, aby spróbować go obudzić, zaczął go ubierać, ale szatyn nawet nie mrugnął rzęsą. Był już prawie gotowy, by go podnieść, gdy chłopak obudził się, rozglądając z niejasnym wyrazem twarzy, dopóki nie zauważył stojącego Harry’ego obok niego i wstał, chwytając go za rękę, ciągnąc w stronę drzwi, oparł się na niego, gdy byli w windzie. Kiedy wrócili, Eleanor siedziała na kanapie, oglądając telewizję, odwróciła głowę, by spojrzeć na nich, uśmiechnęła się, gdy nawiązała z nimi kontakt wzrokowy.

-Dobrze się bawiliście? – spytała.

-Tak, film był świetny. Dobrze się bawiłyście, była grzeczna? – zapytał Louis, podchodząc do kanapy i siadając na niej wraz z Harrym.

-Tak. Piłyśmy herbatę, a potem oglądałyśmy film. Wykąpałam ją… cóż, nalegała, że zrobi to sama, więc tylko ją nadzorowałam, a potem poszła do łóżka. – Calder uśmiechnęła się, chwytając swoją torbę.

-Nie chce trzymać się za ręce, a teraz chce zacząć się kąpać bez mojej pomocy. – westchnął szatyn.

-Dorasta, to musiało się wydarzyć, Lou. – El posłała mu mały uśmiech, chciał żeby została mała, ale wiedział, że to niemożliwe.

-Idę, chłopaki.

-Podwieźć cię? – zapytał Styles.

-Nie, dziękuję, mam samochód. – powiedziała.

-Pozwól mi przynajmniej odprowadzić cię do samochodu. – Loczek wstał, a potem wyszedł z nią, po tym jak Louis przytulił ją i dziękował milion razy.

W czasie, gdy Harry’ego nie było, Tomlinson sprawdził Logan, przykrywając ją szczelniej kołdrą, a potem pocałował ją w czoło, wrócił do swojej sypialni, aby wziąć prysznic, pozostawiając otwarte drzwi do łazienki, a kilka minut później usłyszał jak wraca Loczek. Po tym jak skończył, ubrał parę spodni od piżamy i starą koszulkę, a następnie udał się do łóżka, gdy zielonooki wszedł, dając mu szybki pocałunek przed pójściem do łazienki, aby wziąć prysznic. Louis był już w półśnie, kiedy Harry wrócił i tak szybko jak tylko był obok, przytulił się bliżej niego i natychmiast zasnął.

~*~

-Lou, musisz się obudzić.  Jest prawie dziesiąta i musimy wrócić do tej kliniki. – Harry powoli potrząsał Louisem, próbując go obudzić.

-Dziesiąta? Gdzie jest Logan? – wymamrotał szatyn, próbując otworzyć oczy.

-Jest w salonie, bawi się z Jaskierem, jadła już śniadanie. – Loczek przesunął dłońmi przez włosy chłopaka, odgarniając je z czoła, a potem całując w skroń.

-Jestem taki zmęczony, Haz, nie chcę wstawać. – wymamrotał.

-Możemy zaczekać, jeśli chcesz. – brunet zmarszczył brwi, zauważając, że wyglądał na wyczerpanego.

-Nie… daj mi kilka minut i wstanę. – Tomlinson ziewnął.

-W porządku, kochanie, śniadanie na stole, idę przygotować małą. – Harry wstał, wychodząc z pokoju.

Trzydzieści minut później Louis był już gotowy i byli w drodze do kliniki, aby spróbować dowiedzieć się, co do cholery poszło nie tak, mieli nadzieję, że to był błąd i że nikt przy nich nie majstrował. Zaparkowali niedaleko kliniki, skierowali się prosto do biura, w którym odebrali wyniki, widząc tę samą recepcjonistkę ostatnim razem.

-Witam, w czym mogę pomóc? – zapytała, posyłając im prawdziwy uśmiech, ale Louis był ponad to.

-Skorzystaliśmy z waszych usług w zeszły piątek i dostałem z powrotem wyniki tego samego dnia i popełniliście błąd. One są nieprawdziwe i w rzeczywistości to jest niemożliwe, aby były negatywne. – Louis wyciągnął kopertę, podając jej.

-To niemożliwe, Panie?

-Tomlinson.

-To niemożliwe panie Tomlinson, my nigdy nie popełniamy błędów. – powiedziała, chwytając kopertę, sprawdzając w niej logo.

-Cóż, jest. On jest ojcem mojej córki, to niemożliwe dla niej, że nie jest. Pomyliliście się. – twierdził Louis, obserwując ją, gdy otworzyła wyniki.

-My nigdy nie popełniamy błędów Panie Tomlinson… może ty jesteś osobą, z którą jest coś nie tak. – powiedziała, strojąc sobie z niego żarty.

-Słucham? Sugerujesz, że go okłamałem i ona nie jest jego? Spójrz na nich i powiedz mi, że nie jest jego, jesteście idiotami, którzy nie potrafią dobrze wykonywać swojej pracy. – Louis krzyknął, coraz bardziej pogarszając to wszystko.

-Mogę zapewnić, że nigdy ale to nigdy nie popełniliśmy błędu, Pan Grimshaw jest jednym z naszych najlepszych analityków DNA. Nigdy nie mieliśmy z nim problemu.

-Pan-pan Grimshaw? Masz na myśli Nick Grimshaw? – zapytał Harry, trzymając mocniej Logan.

-Tak, Nick Grimshaw. Jest jedynym, który robi próbki i osobiście dał mi zapieczętowaną kopertę, by dać ją tobie. – poinformowała ich, czytając wyniki. – Zaraz, zaraz… czy na pewno to są wyniki, które były wewnątrz zamkniętej koperty, kiedy je otwierałeś?

-Tak, są. – odpowiedział szatyn.

-Przykro mi, ale te wyniki są fałszywe. – powiedziała, podając je niebieskookiemu.

-Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że są fałszywe? – zapytał Styles, będąc wściekłym z minuty na minutę.

-Podpis pana Grimshawa nie jest tam, gdzie powinien być, interpretacja wyników jest prawidłowa i są one ukazane w tabeli, które pasują, a te które nie są unikalne i porównują DNA dziecko domniemanego ojca. Jeżeli jesteś pewien, że on jest ojcem to oznaczałoby, że pan Grimshaw manipulował wynikami. Ja-ja wezwę go do siebie. – powiedziała nerwowo, podnosząc telefon, podczas gdy Louis i Harry byli w furii.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobił. – Harry prawie warknął, a następnie podał Logan Louisowi, gdy tylko zobaczył Nicka wychodzącego z laboratorium, jego twarz zmieniła się od uśmiechu do paniki. – Ty bezwartościowy kawałku gówna! – Harry popchnął go naprzeciwko ściany.

-Co do cholery Harry! – Nick odepchnął go od siebie.

-Dlaczego chcesz mi to robić, dlaczego chcesz zmienić wyniki, kiedy wiesz, że jest moja. Jesteś niczym, tylko kawałkiem gówna. – mówił Loczek, gdy wpadło dwóch strażników.

-Nic nie zrobiłem, a jeśli są one negatywne, to dlatego, że nie jest twoja i on cię okłamał, prawdopodobnie spał także z innymi facetami. – splunął Nick, coraz bardziej bity przez Harry’ego, podczas gdy Louis starał się trzymać Logan z dala od tego oglądania.

-Ty skurwysynu! To, co zrobiłeś było niezgodne z prawem i mogę cię pozwać, mogę pozwać tę cholerną klinikę. – Styles krzyknął, coraz bardziej powstrzymywany przez jednego ze strażników.

-Nick, po prostu powiedz prawdę. – poprosiła recepcjonistka, gdy tylko starszy mężczyzna wszedł, wiedząc już, co się dzieje, był to doktor Jones.

-Ja nic nie zrobiłem. – nalegał Nick.

-Nick powiedz prawdę. W zasadzie już jesteś zwolniony i jeśli nie przyznasz się, twoja licencja zostanie cofnięta. – groził.

-To… to prawda. – przyznał Grimmy, patrząc w dół.

-Dlaczego? – zapytał Louis.

-Nie zasługujesz na niego, ale ja tak! – powiedział gorączkowo.

-Zabierzcie go stąd. – nakazał doktor Jones, a następnie odwrócił się do Harry’ego i Louisa. – Chciałbym przeprosić, postaramy się znaleźć odpowiednie wyniki, które wam damy i jak tylko je znajdziemy, i jeśli chcecie wnieść oskarżenie, nie będę was za to winić. – powiedział.

-Chcemy tylko właściwe wyniki i żeby on był z dala od nas. – powiedział szatyn, patrząc na drzwi, gdzie stał Nick.

Czekali co najmniej dwadzieścia minut, zanim doktor Jones wrócił, trzymając zapieczętowaną kopertę, dał ją Harry’emu, a potem zostawił ich samych, ponownie przepraszając. Styles niepewnie ją otworzył, wyjmując dokument prawny, widząc podpis Nicka w prawym dolnym rogu i tabelę porównującą jego i Logan DNA. Jego oczy zaczęły łzawić, gdy cicho zaczął czytać interpretację i potem spojrzał na Louisa i ich córkę.

-Co mówią? – zapytał Louis.

-To, co już w zasadzie wiedziałem i nie zwątpiłem. Prawdopodobieństwo pochodzenia jest 99,9999%. Jest moja. Wiedziałem to, ale po tym wszystkim już nie, kiedy Liam je przeczytał, to wspaniałe uczucie mieć to. – Harry uśmiechnął się, przytulając ich. – Jesteś moja robaczku… oboje z was.

-Zawsze. – Louis uśmiechnął się.

-Chodźmy świętować.

Louis odsunął się, stawiając Logan na dół i chwytając ją za rękę, podczas gdy Harry chwycił drugą i razem wyszli z kliniki, z największym uśmiechem, jaki kiedykolwiek ktoś mógłby zobaczyć. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	25. Darling just swear you’ll stay right by my side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

Dzień był dość ciepły I idealny na piknik w parku, który udało się zorganizować Harry’emu tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, odkąd Louis błagał go o kanapki, a także jego ulubiony sok i Logan tak jak placek z wiśniami z piekarni, którą naprawdę lubił. Przyniósł koc piknikowy, położył go na trawie w cieniu dużego drzewa, delektowali się swoim jedzeniem i po tym jak skończyli jeść, zarówno Louis jak i Harry siedzieli obok siebie, opierali się o drzewo, obserwując Logan, która bawiła się z Jaskierem. Podczas, gdy ją obserwowali, szatyn czuł, że jego powieki stają się coraz cięższe i cięższe i walczył, aby utrzymać otwarte oczy, dopóki nie postanowił ich zamknąć choć na trochę, ale podskoczył, gdy obudził się kilka minut później, gdy Harry nim potrząsał, mówiąc, że nadszedł czas, aby wracać, widząc niepokój w jego oczach.

-Lou jesteś chory? – zapytał Harry, kiedy wracali do samochodu.

-Nie… dlaczego? – zapytał, trzymając mocniej rękę Logan, a Harry drugą.

-Wyglądasz na wyczerpanego… może powinniśmy pójść do lekarza i upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku. – zaproponował Loczek, jednocześnie otwierając samochód.

-Czuję się dobrze Harry, po prostu potrzebuję nadrobić zaległości z moim snem. Logan trzymała mnie do bardzo późna i jestem przyzwyczajony, by chodzić wcześniej spać. – wzruszył ramionami.

-Powiesz mi, jeśli coś byłoby nie w porządku, prawda? – Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, wyglądając jak małe przestraszone dziecko.

-Oczywiście, że tak. – niebieskooki uśmiechnął się, stając na paluszkach, żeby go pocałować. – i jak wrócimy do domu, obejrzymy film, a następnie pójdziemy wcześniej do łóżka.

-To byłoby idealne popołudnie. – Styles uśmiechnął się, ponownie go całując.

Tej nocy Louis zasnął w połowie filmu, a za nim kilka minut później Logan, Harry wziął ich z powrotem do łóżka, upewniając się, że przednie drzwi były zamknięte, wszystkie światła wyłączone, a Jaskier był przy stopach Logan, poszedł do łóżka, do Louisa, owijając ramiona wokół niego, pozwalając, by jedna z jego rąk spoczęła na jego brzuchu pod koszulką.

Kolejne dwa tygodnie mijały dość gładko z wyjątkiem, kiedy powiedzieli swoim przyjaciołom, co zrobił Nick, próbując zmienić wyniki, na co oboje pozwolili im krzyczeć na Zayna, by trzymał się od tego z daleka i Eleanor chcącą go znaleźć i uderzyć go w twarz i po tym Liam i Niall zgodzili się z nimi, że nie powinni tego robić. Zarówno Louis jak i Harry wrócili do pracy w pełnym wymiarze godzin, pozostawiając Logan z Anną. Szatyn wracał do domu koło drugiej, zyskując dwie godziny dodatkowego snu, korzystając z drzemki Logan i zanim Styles wracał z pracy, dokładnie o piątej, był w jakiś sposób wypoczęty i czekał na niego, by mogli zjeść razem obiad lub wyjść gdzieś coś zjeść ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Zayn zaczął utrzymywać przyjazne relacje z Harrym, ale nadal był wobec niego nieufny, ale Louis był szczęśliwy, niestety nie mógł pomóc Eleanor z Liamem, odkąd odmówiła jakiejkolwiek pomocy, chcąc zrobić to na własną rękę, a Liam nie miał o niczym pojęcia.

O ile Louis mógł, był w stanie ukryć to, jak bardzo czuł się zmęczony, cały czas obwiniając ich za zwiększony popęd seksualny, czasami działo się to dwa razy w nocy, zwykle trzy noce w tygodniu, kiedy Harry mógł spędzić noc, będąc zawsze powolnym i namiętnym, pamiętając, by zamykać drzwi za każdym razem, nie chcąc, by Logan miała przez to uraz do końca swojego życia. Działo się to tak dalej, dopóki Louis zaczął chodzić wcześniej spać do łóżka, odkąd Logan nie budziła się o ósmej następnego ranka. Eleanor przestraszyła go, przypominając mu, że to samo stało się cztery lata wcześniej, a on skończył z dzieckiem sześć miesięcy później, wystraszył się, mając nadzieję, by tym razem tak nie było. Udało mu się to zachować dla siebie przez tydzień, dopóki w piątek wieczorem podczas kolacji, poczuł, że zaraz wybuchnie, jeśli nie powie czegoś, ignorując strach przed Harrym, nie przyjmującego tego do wiadomości i wziął głęboki oddech, decydując się, że nadszedł czas.

-Harry? – Louis spojrzał na chłopaka, żującego spaghetti, który przygotowali, a następnie na Logan, próbującą owinąć makaron wokół widelca, nie zwracając na nich uwagi.

-Hmm? – zamruczał brunet, popijając sok truskawkowy, po przełknięciu jedzenia.

-M-myślę, że mogę być w ciąży. – wypalił, dość szybko wstając, aby pomóc Harry’emu, który wypluł sok, na co Logan zachichotała, zaczął kaszleć, próbując oddychać.

-A-ale jak? – zapytał, wycierając usta serwetką, a następnie odkładając ją na stół.

-Nie mogę dokładnie wyjaśnić jak, w tej chwili. – Louis spojrzał na Logan, a z powrotem na Harolda. – Jestem pewien, że wiesz jak ludzie zachodzą w ciążę.

-Wiem jak, ale wziąłeś te tabletki i zawsze jesteśmy ostrożni, tak było do tej pory. Mam na myśli… jesteś pewien? – zapytał gorączkowo Loczek, obserwując szatyna, wracającego na swoje miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

-Nie wiem tego na pewno, jeszcze. To po prostu… kiedy byłem w ciąży z Logan, przez pierwsze tygodnie zawsze byłem zmęczony i Eleanor uważa, że mogę być. – wyjaśnił, grzebiąc w jedzeniu na swoim talerzu.

-Co zamierzasz zrobić, jeśli jesteś? – zapytał Harry, starając się nie panikować.

-Co my zamierzamy zrobić. – poprawił Louis. – Jeśli jestem, jest także twoje, ponieważ jesteś jedynym, który to zrobił.

-Wiem o tym. Po prostu myślę, że to za wcześnie, aby mieć kolejne dziecko, a my nie jesteśmy jeszcze gotowi. – powiedział Styles, zwracając uwagę na Logan, kiedy usłyszała słowo dziecko, ale szybko straciła zainteresowanie.

-Nie byłem gotowy na nią i oto jest. Życie nie dba o to, czy jesteś gotowy Harry i jeśli znowu jestem w ciąży, to dziecko jest w połowie twoim obowiązkiem, po prostu nie mogę się tego pozbyć i nawet nie zamierzam tego zrobić. – Louis odsunął talerz, patrząc na Harry’ego.

-Nigdy nie poprosiłbym o to, żebyś to zrobił. Jestem po prosu przerażony, okej. Nie wiem nic o dzieciach i czuję, że to spieprzę i dziecko mnie znienawidzi, a potem ty także mnie znienawidzisz. – Styles spojrzał w dół, biorąc głęboki oddech, a następnie spojrzał na Louisa. – Jeśli jesteś, jak myślisz w którym miesiącu możesz być, możesz znać objawy już tak wcześnie?

-Byliśmy ostrożni, więc myślę że to było za pierwszym razem i te tabletki nie zadziałały, więc zgaduję, że około trzech tygodni. Wiesz co, po prostu pójdę kupić test ciążowy po kolacji. – Louis kontynuował jedzenie jakby nic się nie stało, podczas gdy w środku Harry’ego wszystko wariowało, podskoczył, gdy Logan przypadkowo kopnęła go w kolano pod stołem.

*~*

Po tym jak poszli do apteki kupić test ciążowy, który, by upewnił się Harry, był jednym z najlepszych, starając się znaleźć ten właściwy, podczas gdy Logan błagała o lizaka, ciągnąc szatyna za koszulkę, gdy ruszyli z powrotem do domu w zupełnej ciszy. Harry wciąż stał pod drzwiami zakluczonej łazienki, czekając na Louisa, by go wpuścił, po tym jak kopnął je, mówiąc, że nie może wytrzymać bez siku, obserwując go. Kilka sekund później szatyn odkluczył drzwi, które blokował Harry swoim ciałem z zamiarem wejścia do łazienki, i kiedy próbował wbiec, test był już gotowy.

-Co to znaczy? Jesteś w ciąży? Będziemy mieć kolejne dziecko? – Harry strzelał pytanie za pytaniem.

-Musimy poczekać kilka minut. – powiedział Louis, przesuwając się, by usiąść na brzegu wanny, a zaraz po nim Harry.

Gdy czas się skończył, Styles pozostał na swoim miejscu, zamrożony, natomiast Louis podszedł do lady i powoli podniósł test, patrząc na niego. Milczał przez kilka sekund, nie bardzo wiedząc jak się czuć w związku z wynikiem, który już znał, wiedząc jak Harry mógłby się poczuć. W ogóle nie wiedział jak miał się czuć i nie chciał go przestraszyć.

-Lou? – Harry poruszył ramionami, próbując złapać jego uwagę, martwiąc się obojętnym wyrazem twarzy chłopaka.

-Jest negatywny, możesz się uspokoić. – westchnął, rzucając test daleko, myjąc ręce.

-W takim razie musimy iść do lekarza, co jeśli jesteś chory. – Harry wstał, podchodząc od tyłu do szatyna, owijając ramiona wokół niego.

-Możemy powinniśmy rzeczywiście iść spać, kiedy idziemy do łóżka. Zawsze kończy się to zaśnięciem o drugiej w nocy. – Louis oparł głowę na piersi Loczka.

-Tak, Hej… co się stało kochanie? – zapytał brunet, zauważając jak Louis po cichu odchodził.

-Przestraszyłeś się, kiedy powiedziałem ci, że mogę być w ciąży. – Louis zmarszczył brwi, a potem spojrzał w dół. – Nie chcesz mieć więcej dzieci ze mną? – zapytał, żując swoją dolną wargę, przerażony odpowiedzią, a raczej jej brakiem.

-Chcę mieć więcej dzieci z tobą, chcę mieć ich milion, ale nie teraz. Jesteśmy razem przez trzy tygodnie i ja po prostu chcę żebyśmy byli bardziej stabilni i chcę spędzić jak najwięcej czasu, z naszą trójką. Chcę nadrobić te lata, które przegapiłem z tobą i z Logan. – wyjaśnił Harry, składając mały pocałunek na skroni i policzku Louisa.

-Jeszcze trzy tygodnie i będziemy mieli jej nowy akt urodzenia. Cieszę się, że go zmieniliśmy, zanim zacznie szkołę i dowie się jak przeliterować swoje nazwisko. – szatyn uśmiechnął się, odwracając i przytulając do Loczka.

-Znienawidzi nas, gdy dowie się, że będzie musiała się tego nauczyć, a potem je napisać. – zachichotał Styles.

-Tak. Jest prawie ósma, pójdę dać jej kąpiel. – wymamrotał Tomlinson, odrywając się od Stylesa.

-Wezmę ją, by się przygotowała. – Hazz uśmiechnął się, idąc do jej pokoju, podczas gdy Louis szedł do salonu, gdzie była.

-Zgadnij, zero kąpieli dla niej na dzisiaj. Jest padnięta. – Louis wyszedł z nią ostrożnie, kładąc na łóżku i całując w czoło.

*~*

Kolejne trzy tygodnie były dla wszystkich zajęte przez pracę. Zarówno Louis jak i Harry ograniczyli aktywność seksualną do jednego lub dwóch razy w tygodniu, w wyniku czego Louis mógł więcej spać, czując się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek i nie mógłby być bardziej szczęśliwy. Nie wiedział, że to, co rzeczywiście czuł, gdy zobaczył negatywny wynik było jego rozczarowaniem, dopóki nie wszedł do działu niemowlaków, będąc w drodze z Logan, by kupić jej nowe ubrania i zatrzymał się przed nim, patrząc na maleńki, niebieski kombinezon i małe buciki. Nigdy nie wspomniał o tym Harry’emu, wiedząc, że nie chciał dziecka w tej chwili, a cześć niego była z nim zgodna, ale z drugiej strony po prostu tęsknił za tym, gdzie Harry mógłby być tam z nim i gdzie rzeczywiście cieszyłby się swoją ciążą i nie płakałby cały czas, nienawidząc każdej chwili, kiedy przypominał sobie, jak był w ciąży i przez kogo, nie mógł się doczekać, aby ją utrzymać i zaspokoić małego człowieka, rosnącego w nim. Tej nocy Styles poszedł do domu na noc i po zaśpiewaniu kołysanki dla Logan, poszedł do łóżka i zaczął płakać, nie wiedząc tak naprawdę dlaczego płakał.

W dniu, w którym uzyskali nowy akt urodzenia Logan, obie ich rodziny z Doncaster odwiedzili ich i razem z ich przyjaciółmi świętowali, że nazywała się teraz Styles i była prawnie córką Harry’ego, poszli do jej ulubionego miejsca, którym było zoo i zapraszając Briana, Davida i Alexa. Gdy wszyscy poszli do domu i tylko ich rodziny zostały, Anne w końcu poinformowała ich, że Adam przyznał się do winy i został skazany na osiem lat więzienia bez możliwości wcześniejszego zwolnienia, po tym jak Gemma przedstawiła dowody w postaci fotografii, które ukazywały jego winę, nie próbując kłopotać Harry’ego, że miała takie dowody. Adam również przyznał się do bicia ich i cięcia i wypalania niedopałków na  swoim synie, podczas gdy jego córka była zamknięta w piwnicy i krzyczała na niego, by przestał, wariowała, gdy słyszała krzyki swojego brata, który krzyczał, a potem zemdlał i Adam zawsze uderzał go w twarz.

Harry spędził noc z Louisem, spoglądał na zdjęcie szatyna na stoliku z ich trójką, które dostał na urodzinach Logan, dopóki Louis nie wyłączył światła i trzymał go, kiedy Harry płakał podczas snu, na co żołądek niebieskookiego spiął się, starał się być silny dla niego, powstrzymując swoje łzy. Następnego ranka Loczek obudził się, jakby nic się nie stało i zrobił śniadanie, po tym wyszedł do pracy, dając Louisowi i Logan buziaka, obiecując, że wróci przed trzecią i pójdą na zakupy dla Logan na lekcje karate, był szczęśliwy, że był już w zasadzie piątek i że jej lekcje zaczną się w poniedziałek,  gdyż wtedy będzie wyremontowana akademia, by była bezpieczniejsza.

*~*

-Myślałem, że mieliśmy kupić tylko potrzebne rzeczy dla niej. Louis, jesteśmy głodni. – Harry jęknął, pochylając się, by podnieść Logan, gdy nie chciała iść dalej, szurając nogami po podłodze, kiedy mogłaby iść.

-Tak, ale ona potrzebuje nowych butów, więc dlaczego nie kupimy ich dla niej teraz, jak już tu jesteśmy. – powiedział Louis, spoglądając na buty, które podniósł, parę czerwonych conversów, szybko odkładając je na miejsce, zanim podniósł parę czarnych vansów.

-Ma ich tak wiele… zeszłej nocy znalazłem zakurzoną parę pod kanapą, kiedy szukałem swojego pierścionka. – powiedział Harry, dając Logan kawałek gumy.

-Większość z nich nie pasuje, a inne są już za bardzo zużyte Harry. Czy chcesz żeby twoja córka miała pęcherze na nogach lub żeby chodziła w butach, które rozpadają się z minuty na minutę? Nie sądzę. – Louis spojrzał na Stylesa, unosząc brew, sprawiając, że machnął ręką w klęsce.

-Tatusiu, jestem głodna. – jęknęła Logan, rozglądając się, zanim nie położyła głowy na ramieniu Loczka, dramatycznie wzdychając, gdy szatyn powiedział jej, żeby zaczekała.

Prawie godzinę później Tomlinson zdecydował, że miał już dość i wyszedł ze sklepu z trzema nowymi parami vansów i dwoma parami sandałów na cieplejszą pogodę, skierowali się do restauracji w centrum handlowym, ale skończyli w Panda Express, kiedy Louis nie mógł zatrzymać pragnienia na kurczaka i po tym jak skończyli jeść i Harry płacił, podczas gdy Louis został, łaskotając Logan i prawie całując jej twarz, by w końcu dotrzeć z powrotem do domu.

~*~

-Tatusiu, nie lubię tego. – powiedziała Logan z ustami pełnymi żelek, gotowa, by je wypluć, gdy Louis wyciągał rękę z przedniego siedzenia samochodu, kładąc dłoń na jej podbródek.

-Masz serwetkę? – Louis zapytał Harry’ego, trzymając dłoń w górze, pełną pogryzionych żelek.

-Mam chusteczki. – Harry spojrzał na jego rękę, starając się skupić z powrotem na drodze, przyzwyczaił się do niej, że zawsze wypluwała rzeczy z powrotem, kończąc na tym, że ich nie lubiła, zauważając, że Louis był nerwowy na siedzeniu, oczyszczając rękę.

-Idę do łazienki, będę z powrotem. – powiedział szatyn, upuszczając torby przy drzwiach, kierując się do swojej sypialni, zostawiając zdezorientowanego Harry’ego wraz z Logan.

-Chcę obejrzeć film. – Logan spojrzała na Loczka, wydymając dolną wargę.

-Pewnie. Który? – Harry zwrócił się do niej, cokolwiek zechciałaby.

-Ten. – podniosła _Wreck it Ralph_ i dała chłopakowi, gdy przybiegł z powrotem na kanapę, z jej kocem i misiem.

Harry usiadł obok niej, całkowicie skupiając się na filmie, owijając ramiona wokół niej, po tym jak wczołgała się na jego kolana, opierając na jego piersi, bawiąc się jego palcami. Prawie piętnaście minut później, Louis wciąż był w łazience, kiedy Harry zaczął się martwić i powoli podniósł małą, umieszczając ją z powrotem na kanapie, wstając, by iść zobaczyć, czy wszystko było z szatynem w porządku, mówiąc małej, aby się nie ruszała, gdy on pójdzie sprawdzić co u tatusia, zostawił ją, gdy ledwo skinęła głową, umieścił po jej stronie Jaskiera, by dała mu trochę pieszczot, który był na podłodze. Wszedł do sypialni, przygotowując się do zapukania w drzwi i spytania, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, kiedy usłyszał stłumiony jęk, dochodzący od szatyna, pomyślał o odejściu i już wracał, gdy usłyszał jak mówił jego imię ciągle i ciągle.

-Lou… wszystko w porządku? – Styles zapukał do drzwi, słysząc wokół szuranie.

-T-tak. Jest dobrze. – powiedział szybko Louis.

-Okej, dobrze, mam zamiar wrócić i obejrzeć film z Logan. – powiedział Styles, odsuwając się od drzwi.

-Jest w salonie? – zapytał Louis.

-Tak, ja..

Harry nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdy Louis otworzył drzwi i wciągnął go do środka i zakluczył drzwi, został popchnięty na ścianę, czując gorący oddech chłopaka ze swoim własnym, gdy Louis zaatakował jego usta, próbując ściągnąć jego spodnie w tym samym czasie. Harry przyciągnął bliżej szatyna za kark, sięgając do jego spodni, dowiadując się, że był już w połowie twardy, włożył swoją rękę, owijając go wokół jego długości, preejakulat już wyciekał, rozsmarował go kciukiem nad szczeliną, stając się coraz bardziej twardszym z minuty na minutę.

Louis jęknął, kiedy Harry wyciągnął swoją rękę z powrotem, przytrzymując nią ramiona, gdy pociągnął spodnie  w dół i podniósł go, przyciskając do rogu, Louis zsunął spodnie z kostek, sycząc na zimno kafelek pod swoim tyłkiem. Nadal się całowali, niemalże rozpaczliwie, gdy Harry powoli gładził szatyna, starając się być cicho, gdy Louis owinął wokół niego rękę, i używając drugiej, by ściągnąć spodnie wystarczająco, poruszając szybciej, gdy Harry robił to samo, dopóki Louis nie poczuł potrzeby, by był wewnątrz niego.

-P-potrzebuję cię we mnie. Teraz, szybko. – Louis lekko go odepchnął, otwierając jedną z szuflad, biorąc prezerwatywę i kolejną butelkę lubrykantu, niemal rzucając je do Harry’ego, któremu udało się je złapać.

Louis szybko zeskoczył i odwrócił się twarzą do lustra, czekając aż Styles pochyli go tak jak tego chciał, a potem odwrócił głowę, gdy nic się nie stało, widząc, że wylewał sobie lubrykant na palce, aby go rozciągnąć.

-Harry po prostu… jestem już rozciągnięty, po prostu pieprz mnie. – jęknął Tomlinson, pochylając się, pozwalając, by Harry spojrzał na niego całego.

-Sam się rozciągałeś? – zapytał Loczek, czując jak jego penis skurczał się. – I to nazywa się kochaniem, a nie pieprzeniem.

-Tak, tak. – mówił niebieskooki.

Harry nacisnął główkę przy dziurce Louisa, widząc jak starał się coś powiedzieć, ale nie powiedział nic, gdyż tylko otwierał i zamykał usta, kiwając głową i zamykając mocno oczy. Styles położył dłoń na ustach szatyna, gdy miał już głośniej jęknąć, czując jak Harry przeciągał ręką po jego długości w górę i w dół, aż poczuł, że powoli wchodzi w niego i rozciąga go, pchając głęboko, dyszał na uczucie bycia pełnym. Wyszedł i powoli wchodził, ustanawiając rytm, ręce miał na jego biodrach, by je unieruchomić, pochylił się ku niemu i zaczął całować i ssać skórę na jego szyi, prawie dochodząc, i wtedy gdy Louis podniósł głowę do góry z widokiem na lustro, Harry mógł zobaczyć jego twarz.

Mógł zobaczyć jego włosy na spoconym czole, oczy szczelnie zamknięte i zęby gryzące dolną wargę, próbował nie robić zbyt dużego hałasu, trzymając się krawędzi zlewu, aby utrzymać się, to było za dużo, gdy wbijał się szybciej i szybciej. Zaczął uderzać w niego, a dźwięk skóry rozchodził się, gdy Louis poprosił go, aby przyspieszył, sprawiając, że chciał krzyczeć, kiedy Styles uderzył go w to miejsce, a następnie był zaskoczony, gdy chwycił obie ręce, przeplatając je swoimi palcami, opierając na blacie, po obu stronach głowy.

Louis nadal miał zamknięte oczy, kiedy poczuł tors Harry’ego na sobie, a potem jego ciepłe usta, całujące od tyłu jego ucho i szyję, aż poczuł jego gorący oddech na swojej skórze, podczas gdy pchał w niego za każdym razem i był bliżej i bliżej. Brunet przestał się poruszać, na co Louis jęknął, czując, że dojdzie, ale to było takie dalekie, a potem jęknął, gdy Harry zaczął poruszać biodrami w ósemki, głęboko wewnątrz niego, naciskając na to miejsce, dopóki Louis nie wygiął pleców, jęcząc jego imię, dochodząc na szafki, a za nim zaraz Styles. Zostali w tej samej pozycji przez kilka sekund, próbując złapać oddech, dopóki Louis leniwie podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego, uśmiechając się, gdy pocałował go powoli, wyciągając z niego prezerwatywę i zawiązując ją, wyrzucając owiniętą w papier toaletowy.

-Myślałem, że jesteś chory czy coś. – wymamrotał Loczek, podnosząc Louisa, by obrócić go wokół i oczyścić.

-Byłem napalony, naprawdę, naprawdę napalony. – Louis wzruszył ramionami, obserwując jak chłopak go czyścił, a potem szafki.

-Wiem… dość napalony. – zachichotał Styles, przegarniając włosy szatyna na czole.

-Zamknij się, kochasz, gdy jestem napalony. – niebieskooki wydął wargi.

-Tak. Powinniśmy zmienić koszulki i wrócić do oglądania filmu z Logan. – zaproponował zielonooki, a następnie podszedł do szafy, biorąc dwie koszule, należące do niego, które znalazł w szafie Louisa.

-Tatusiowie, gdzie jesteście? – głos Logan dochodził od drugiej strony drzwi, które próbowała otworzyć.

-Jesteśmy tu, poczekaj chwilę. – powiedział Louis, zakładając z powrotem spodnie.

Szybko ubrali koszulki, przygładzili włosy i umyli ręce, kiedy zaczęła kręcić gałką od drzwi i walić w nie, aby otworzyli, krzyczała, aby się pospieszyli, bo miała tam nocnik i nie mogła wytrzymać dłużej, ponieważ była jeszcze mała. Otworzyli drzwi, widząc ją siedzącą na podłodze z Jaskierem na kolanach, owiniętego kocem, twarz mu wystawała, polizał jej podbródek, na co zachichotała, gdy Louis jęknął wiedząc, że znowu będzie musiał go wyprać i był pewien, że wiązałoby się to jej odmową i puszczeniem go.

-Czy tatuś też miał nocnik? – zapytała, patrząc na Stylesa z szeroko otwartymi, ciekawymi oczami.

-Nie, tatuś Lou potrzebował pomocy… liczyliśmy, ile zostało nam patyczków do uszu. – powiedział Harry, starając się poprawić swoje włosy.

-Potrzebujemy więcej? – zapytała, kontynuując.

-Nie, mamy ich pełno. Nie musisz na nocnik? – zapytał Louis, podnosząc ją, gdy uniosła do niego ręce.

-Poszedł papa. – Logan wzruszyła ramionami, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. – Masz kuku. – wetknęła palec na jego kark, na co zadrżał, gdy Harry próbował się nie śmiać.

-Jest w porządku, cukiereczku, to nie boli. – szatyn pocałował ją w policzek, mrużąc oczy na Stylesa, a potem wyszedł, i o mało krzyknął, kiedy Harry uderzył go w tyłek, jak gdyby nigdy nic, kiedy Logan szybko odwróciła się i zobaczyła, skąd mógłby dochodzić ten dźwięk.

Odkąd film się nie skończył, usiedli na kanapie, aby obejrzeć go razem, aż Logan straciła nim zainteresowanie i zamiast tego budowała coś na stoliku z plastikowych klocków, jakieś dziwne postacie, i była zadowolona ze swojej pracy, gdy mogła robić to od początku. Robiła tak dalej, gdy skupiła się na rogu pokoju, gdzie trzymała resztę zabawek i zachichotała, wstając i wyjmując zabawki, podczas gdy Louis i Harry obserwowali ją, raz na jakiś czas spoglądając na film.

-Nie, to mój tatuś, nie możesz się z nim bawić. – Logan wydęła wargi, chwytając Kelly, ukrywając ją pod dywanem, sprawiając że Louis i Harry spojrzeli na nią z zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami.

-Oni są moimi tatusiami, nie twoimi. – kontynuowała.

-Logan, z kim rozmawiasz? – zapytał Louis, gotowy, by wstać, ale był tez przestraszony.

-Emily. – powiedziała po chwili. – Nie, oni nie są twoimi tatusiami, nie chcę żeby byli twoimi tatusiami. Oni są moi! – jęknęła, zaczynając się denerwować.

-Hej, robaczku, dlaczego nie damy ci kąpieli, zanim nie pójdziemy do łóżka. – Harry wstał, podchodząc do niej, a potem podniósł ją, by dać jej kąpiel, przestał, gdy zaczęła płakać, kiedy Louis zaczął przenosić jej zabawki, nie zatrzymując się, aż ruszył w ich kierunku.

Po tym jak była wykąpana, szatyn zabrał ją do swojego pokoju, nie chcąc, żeby była sama, położył ją na łóżku na środku, a potem czekał aż Harry skończy brać prysznic, by i on sam mógł wziąć. Gdy skończył, wyszedł z łazienki, widząc, że Loczek obserwował ją z ostrożnym spojrzeniem na co zachichotała, odpowiadając tak lub nie z kimkolwiek rozmawiała, aż zaczęła być senna, i położyła się na nogach Stylesa, ssając kciuk jak zwykle.

-Jak myślisz, kim jest Emily? – zapytał Tomlinson, po tym jak ułożyli się w łóżku, po wyłączeniu światła, a Logan spała spokojnie na jego klatce piersiowej.

-Prawdopodobnie wymyśloną przyjaciółką, wszystkie dzieci mają to w pewnym momencie. – odpowiedział Harry, przytulając twarz do szyi szatyna.

-Nie chcę żeby rozmawiała z wymyśloną przyjaciółką, jeśli będzie ją to denerwować. – Louis zdecydował się przebiec palcami przez jej wilgotne loki.

-Prawdopodobnie Emily chce żebyśmy byli jej tatusiami, a wiesz jak bardzo jest zaborcza. Teraz jest z nią w porządku, są teraz przyjaciółkami i wkrótce będzie w tej fazie wyimaginowanego znajomego. Teraz śpijmy, kocham cię Lou. – Harry przyciągnął go bliżej.

-Też cię kocham ciasteczko. – wymamrotał szatyn.

W poniedziałkowe popołudnie przez pierwszą lekcją, Logan wciąż rozmawiała z Emily, strasząc Zayna podczas weekendu, kiedy myślał, że oszalała, kiedy zaczęła mówić do siebie, dopóki Louis nie wyjaśnił, że to było okej, odkąd nigdy nie usłyszeli jej lub robiłaby złe rzeczy, ponieważ jej przyjaciółka tak powiedziała.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, obserwując Stylesa, który robił miliony zdjęć Logan, która miała na sobie nowy biały uniform, swoje białe buty i biały pas i skakała w górę i w dół z podniecenia, mówiąc Harry’emu, żeby wysłał zdjęcia do Nany, Ninny, papy, poppy i wszystkich jej ciotek i wujków.

Byli podekscytowani widząc swoją małą dziewczynkę, uczącą się czegoś nowego, dowiedzieli się jaki miała harmonogram, ponieważ miała czterdziesto pięcio minutowe lekcje w każdy poniedziałek, środy i czwartki zaczynając o trzeciej popołudniu. Louis mógł zostać w poniedziałki a Harry w piątki a potem w środy na pół etatu, gdyż potem zabierał ją Louis.

Gdy usiedli w przedziale dla rodziców, byli obok Briana i Davida, którzy zdecydowali się, by Alex zaczął angażować się w karate i gdy Harry dostał pozwolenie od pani Johnson, by móc robić zdjęcia Logan, łapiąc każdy moment. Zaczął także robić poszczególne zdjęcia Alexowi, a potem im obojgu, pytając jego rodziców, czy byłoby to w porządku, jeśli obiecałby, że  dostaną zdjęcia swojego syna. Tak szybko jak zajęcia się skończyły, dzieciaki podbiegły do rodziców, trzymając się za ręce, byli tak samo podekscytowani, kiedy przyjechali tu za pierwszym razem i zaczęli planować, że zdecydują się ich zabrać, by zjeść coś w Planet Hollywood.

-Tatusiu! To Hulk! – krzyknął Alex, ciągnąc koszulę Briana jedną ręką, a drugą wskazując na wielki ekran.

-Jest, spójrz to Iron Man. – Brian uśmiechnął się szeroko, wskazując na ekran.

-Papa spójrz, to Iron Man, ulubieniec tatusia. - Alex odwrócił się do David, wkładając jedzenie do ust.

-Ten jest ulubieńcem tatusia? – zapytał fałszywie David.

-Tak. – Alex pokiwał głową, trochę chichocząc.

-Myślałem, że jego ulubionym był Hawkeye. – powiedział David, całując go w czoło, gdy Alex pokręcił głową, mówiąc mu, że to był Iron Man a jego był Hawkeye.

-On naprawdę ich kocha. – zaśmiał się Brian, patrząc na Louisa i Harry’ego, podczas gdy Logan była na kolanach szatyna i jadła swoje frytki.

-Kapitan Ameryka jest moim ulubionym, ona kocha Toy Story. Prawda, robaczku? – Harry uśmiechnął się, całując ją w skroń.

-Lubię Jesse a tatuś Lou lubi Woody’ego. – skinęła głową.

-Myślę, że widziała ich więcej razy, niż ja, gdy byłem dzieckiem. – Louis zachichotał, owijając ramiona wokół jej brzucha, przytulając bliżej do siebie.

-Ubrałem się jak Woody, kiedy miałem sześć lat i nie ubierałem go potem przed trzy dni z rzędu. – wyznał David, zaczynając się śmiać.

-Widziałem zdjęcia. – zaśmiał się Brian.

-Hej! Wyglądałem słodko. – David lekko uderzył go w ramię.

-Alex trochę ciebie przypomina. – powiedział Brian.

-Tak. Logan wygląda tak jak ty Harry, a ona wygląda troszkę jak Louis. Idealne połączenie. – David uśmiechnął się.

-Ona ma… szalone loki. – Tomlinson skinął głową, uśmiechając się do Logan, przebiegając palcami przez jej włosy, podczas gdy David i Brian uśmiechali się do siebie, zauważając  w jaki sposób spojrzał na nich Harry, jakby byli jego błękitnym niebem.

~*~

-To było zabawne. – westchnął Louis, gdy tylko wszedł do środka swojego mieszkania.

-Powinniśmy wychodzić z nimi częściej. Zauważyłeś jak oni patrzą na siebie? To wygląda tak, jakby mieli to głębokie połączenie i są tak w sobie zakochani. – Harry uśmiechnął się, siadając na kanapie obok szatyna, podczas gdy Logan turlała się na podłodze z Jaskierem.

-Tak… Kochasz mnie, prawda? – zapytał Tomlinson spoglądając na Stylesa, który w zasadzie spoglądał na niego z miłością i uwielbieniem w swoich oczach.

-Kocham cię tak bardzo, bardziej niż moje własne życie Lou… Mógłbym zrobić wszystko dla ciebie i naszej córki, mógłbym umrzeć, jeśli oznaczałoby to, że oboje z was zostaliby bezpieczni i szczęśliwi. – Hazz owinął swoje ramiona wokół chłopaka, całując czubek jego głowy, pozwalając, by jego usta tam zostały.

-Też cię kocham, kochamy cię tak bardzo. Musisz obiecać mi, że zawsze będziesz tu z nami i nigdy nas nie opuścisz. – powiedział Louis, czując się prawie zdesperowanym, gdy węzeł w jego gardle zaczął się tworzyć na myśl o Harrym, który zostawiłby ich i nigdy nie wrócił.

-Obiecuję ci, że nigdy was nie zostawię, zostaję tu i nigdzie nie idę. – Harry przycisnął swój lewy policzek do czubku głowy szatyna.

-Zawsze i na zawsze? – zapytał Louis, unosząc dłoń Harry’ego, by pocałować jego kostki.

-Zawsze i na zawsze. – obiecał Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	26. A scar on the horizon, a perfect dim illusory light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polecam przesłuchanie piosenki: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4q-0ApFX9I, będziecie wiedzieli kiedy : )
> 
> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

-Więc odbierzesz ją w piątek po lekcji karate i przyprowadzisz z powrotem w niedzielę wieczorem? - Louis zapytał Zayna, trzymając telefon blisko ucha.

To był wtorek po jej pierwszych zajęciach, kiedy Zayn i Niall zadzwonili, mówiąc im, że mieli wolny piątek i chcieli zabrać ją na weekend, by spędziła czas tak jak kiedyś, kiedy wciąż jeszcze razem mieszkali. Logan drzemała na kanapie z głową opartą na jego kolanach, gdy przebiegł ręką przez jej włosy, obserwując jak Harry poruszał się w kuchni, przygotowując kolację. Szybko spojrzał w dół, myśląc, że już śpi, gdy poczuł skurcze, gdy tylko ujrzał jak się poruszała we śnie, zapewne śniąc, ponieważ mógł zobaczyć jak jej powieki drgają.

-Tak. Więc to oznacza tak? – pytał Mulat przez telefon, chcąc odpowiedzi.

-Jestem za tym, ale muszę się upewnić, że Harry także. – powiedział Louis, wzdrygając się, kiedy żartował sobie z Harry’ego tego ranka.

-Od kiedy pytasz o jego zgodę, by pozwolić jej zabrać rzeczy lub by pozwolić nam ją zabrać. – zrzędził Malik.

-Odkąd stał się za nią odpowiedzialny. – odpowiedział szatyn, uśmiechając się, gdy ulokował oczy na Loczku.

-Och naprawdę? – zapytał sarkastycznie Zayn. – Więc w końcu pomaga ci finansowo z wszystkimi jej wydatkami?

-Pół na pół ze wszystkim… w zasadzie więcej niż połowę, odkąd dosłownie wspiera nas oboje, ponieważ w ogóle nie tknąłem swoich pieniędzy. – Louis wzruszył ramionami, chociaż Mulat nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

-Cholera… jest lepszy niż myślałem. Muszę iść, ale spytaj go i daj mi znać, wyślij wiadomość. Pa Lou i ucałuj Logan ode mnie, kocham was oboje. – powiedział ciemnooki.

-Zrobię i też cię kochamy. – powiedział Tomlinson, zanim się rozłączył, odkładając telefon na górze stolika.

-Kolacja jest prawie gotowa. Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Harry, siadając obok chłopaka.

-Tak. Zayn i Niall chcą zabrać Logan na weekend i chciałem wiedzieć, czy zgadzasz się na to. – zapytał Louis.

-Ty-ty chcesz się upewnić, czy ja się z tym zgadzam? – zapytał zdumiony Styles.

-Tak i powiedziałem Zaynowi, że zgadzam się z tym, ale musiałem się upewnić, że ty także się zgadzasz. – Louis uśmiechnął się, lekko opierając policzek na ramieniu chłopaka.

-Tak, tak, zgadzam się z tym. Oni znają ją lepiej odkąd była płodem, więc wiem, że będzie z nią w porządku i będzie z nimi bezpieczna, ale nie musisz mnie o to pytać, jeśli ty się zgadzasz, wtedy i ja. – powiedział brunet.

-Płodem? Naprawdę Harry? – Louis roześmiał się.

-Cóż, to prawda. – Hazz wzruszył ramionami.

-Chcę cię pytać, czy to w porządku z takimi sprawami, tak jak i ty zawsze mnie pytasz czy ja się z tym zgadzam. Oboje musimy być po tej samej stronie i być w porządku z czymkolwiek chcemy… cześć kochanie! – zawołał Louis, widząc Logan, patrzącą na nich.

-Jesteś jeszcze głodna robaczku? – zapytał Harry, pochylając się, by pocałować ją w czoło, a ona przetarła oczy.

Harry zaśmiał się i wstał, aby kontynuować kolację, pozostawiając szatyna i Logan samych w komfortowej ciszy, czekając aż się w pełni obudzi, wzięła głęboki oddech, a potem powoli wstała i wdrapała się na kolana Louisa, owijając ramiona wokół jego szyi i opierając głowę na jego ramieniu, oddychając. Została tak, dopóki Harry nie zawołał ich na obiad, przytuliła się do niego, decydując, że będzie siedzieć na jego kolanach i będą jeść, karmiąc się nawzajem, raz na jakiś czas wydając dźwięki samolotu, nawet jeśli jedli tę samą rzecz.

*~*

-Wszystko, czego będzie potrzebowała jest w jej torbie i zadzwoń do nas, jeśli coś się stanie. Jesteście pewni chłopacy, że chcecie zabrać także psa? – zapytał Louis, dając Zaynowi małą, błękitną marynarską torbę.

-Nie mamy nic przeciwko. – Mulat uśmiechnął się.

-Chcemy zobaczyć jak to jest, w każdym razie. – kontynuował Niall.

-Macie w końcu wyniki badań? Kto jest tym szczęśliwcem? – zapytał szatyn, słysząc jak Harry i Logan śmiali się z jej pokoju.

-Ja jestem, ale… nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że to jest tak proste jak u ciebie. Ja-ja potrzebuję leczenia. – Niall spojrzał w dół, żując swoją dolną wargę.

-Hej… będzie dobrze i zanim się zorientujesz, będziesz nosił maleństwo, które mam zamiar rozpieszczać. – Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, starając się by poczuł się lepiej.

-Lekarz powiedział, że mam tylko czterdzieści procent szans, że zajdę w ciążę Lou i nawet jeśli przez to przejdę, może to nie zadziałać. – wyjaśnił Horan, cały rozdarty.

-Jeśli to nie zadziała, wtedy ja mógłbym je nosić dla ciebie, zawsze jesteście dla mnie i to jest najmniej, co mógłbym zrobić. – Louis uśmiechnął się, a następnie odwrócił, by zobaczyć Harry’ego stojącego za nim z Logan, wiszącą na jego nodze jak koala.

-Hej chłopaki. – Harry pomachał im, po czym odwrócił się do szatyna. – Nosić, co kochanie?

-Umm, dowiedziałem się, że ciężko będzie mi zajść w ciążę i Louis zaproponował, że będzie je nosił dla nas, jeśli to w porządku… nie musi. – poinformował go Niall, troszkę nerwowy, podczas gdy Zayn przyciągnął go bliżej, całując czubek jego głowy.

-Och. Cóż, myślę, że to jest wspaniałe, oboje zawsze byliście tu dla niego. – Styles uśmiechnął się.

-Nie masz nic przeciwko? – zapytał Louis.

-W ogóle. – Loczek pochylił się, by podnieść Logan, a potem podeszli, by stanąć obok szatyna.

-Więc, wszystko uregulowane. Kiedykolwiek zechcecie i oczywiście po zabiegach, które jestem pewien, zadziałają. – Louis przytulił ich oboje.

-Dziękuję ci bardzo Lou, jesteś najlepszy. – Zayn przytulił go mocniej.

-Nie musisz mi dziękować Zee, po prostu chcę dla waszej dwójki szczęścia i żebyście mogli stać się rodzicami.

-Wujku Zayn, wujku Niall, idziemy teraz? Chcę iść do parku. – Logan przeszła z ramion Harry’ego do Zayna.

-Pójdziemy teraz ciasteczko, powiedz _pa_ do swoich tatusiów. – Mulat uśmiechnął się, całując ją w policzek.

-Pa tatusiowie, kocham was. – Logan nachyliła się, by pocałować ich policzki.

-Pa robaczku, kocham cię i bądź grzeczną dziewczynką. – Harry pocałował ją w czoło.

-Jestem. – uśmiechnęła się.

-Kocham cię kochanie i proszę słuchaj wujka Nialla i Zayna. – Louis złapał ją za tył głowy, całując w czubek jej nosa.

-Kocham was tatusiowie, pa. – powiedziała szybko, spodziewając się, że Zayn zaraz wyjdzie, sprawiając, że zachichotali.

-Przyprowadzimy ją w niedzielę wieczorem i dziękuję ci bardzo za pozwolenie nam, byśmy ją zabrali. – Niall uśmiechnął się, przytulając Louisa.

-Nie ma problemu, dzwoń do nas, jeśli cokolwiek się stanie. – powiedział szatyn.

-Pa chłopaki. – Zayn pomachał im, wychodząc z mieszkania, po tym jak Horan zamknął drzwi, zostawiając Louisa i Harry’ego w kompletnej ciszy.

-Więc, co teraz robimy? – zapytał Harry, poruszając brwiami, kiedy Louis uśmiechnął się.

*~*

 -O mój Boże tak… Tak, właśnie tak. – jęknął Louis, czując się dociskanym na splątanym prześcieradle, pod Harrym, gdy wchodził w niego z tyłu.

Sięgnął w dół, chwytając jego penisa i zaczął poruszać nim w rytm pchnięć, aż poczuł, że jego żołądek się ściska i dojdzie w jego ręce, został tak, dopóki Harry nie doszedł w prezerwatywie. Pozwolił sobie upaść na materac wraz z Harrym, wciąż wewnątrz niego, czując jego spocone ciało na sobie, które dopasowane było jak puzzle, próbował złapać oddech, a następnie wyszedł z niego kładąc się obok, owijając swoje długie ramiona wokół chłopaka.

-Myślę, myślę, że podoba mi się to, jak ty to robisz. – Louis pochylili się, by zrobić ścieżkę pocałunków w górę i w dół szyi Stylesa, pozostawiając za sobą małe, czerwone znaki wszędzie, gdzie było to potrzebne.

-Nie chcesz spróbować ponownie? – sapnął Loczek, przebiegając palcami w górę i w dół po plecach szatyna.

-Nie, nigdy ponownie. Podoba mi się, kiedy mnie pieprzysz… w materac. – Louis pociągnął dolną wargę Harry’ego, zauważając jak jego policzki przyciemniły się na czerwono.

-To nie jest pieprzenie, to jest kochanie. – jęknął Styles, przerzucając Louisa wokół, więc był na plecach, umieszczając się między nogami, poruszając biodrami, małymi okrężnymi ruchami, słuchając jak szatyn wydawał małe jęki.

-Jesteś gotowy na kolejną rundę? – zapytał Louis, owijając nogi wokół Harolda, blokując go kostkami.

-Powinniśmy zjeść najpierw śniadanie, wyglądasz trochę blado. – Harry zatrzymał jego biodra i pocałował w czoło, zanim wstał.

-Chcę francuskie tosty i… śmiesznie idziesz. – Tomlinson roześmiał się.

-Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz znowu spróbować? – Harry spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew.

-Nie! Teraz zrób mi śniadanie. – Louis rzucił poduszką, myśląc o poprzedniej nocy, która skończyła się katastrofą.

Nigdy nie czuł się tak zażenowany w swoim życiu, kiedy doszedł zbyt szybko, po tym jak Harry zaczął się przyzwyczajać do niego i nie był nawet ku końcowi, gdy to się skończyło, podczas gdy Louis był zbyt zakłopotany, aby to obserwować. Harry szybko objął go swoimi ramionami i pocałował, chwaląc go, że był świetny i z czasem uda mu się lepiej i dłużej, ale Louis szybko powiedział _nie_ mówiąc mu, że nigdy już nie będzie na górze i raczej niech Harry wykonuje całą pracę. Czuł zapach jedzenia, które chłopak przygotowywał i usłyszał jak jego brzuch zaburczał, potrzebując żywności i szybko podjął decyzję, po prostu wstał i umył ręce i założył jakąś parę bokserek. Tak szybko jak tylko usiadł, otworzył i zamknął oczy, czując, że pokój wirował wokół, a potem jego serce i oddech, ale potem wszystko wróciło do normy, i był w stanie wstać, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Nic się nie stało do końca dnia, ponieważ spędził go, przyciśnięty na brzuchu do każdej płaskiej powierzchni w mieszkaniu, jaką mogli znaleźć w jego i Harry’ego mieszkaniu, by ochrzcić każde miejsce, z wyjątkiem pokoju Logan.

~*~

-Zayn dzwonił i powiedział, że przyprowadzą ją po jej drzemce. – powiedział Louis, chwytając popcorn, jedząc jeden za drugim, kładąc się obok Harry’ego na kanapie, gdzie oboje byli ubrani w bokserki.

-Powinniśmy zrobić dziś wieczorem kolację? – zapytał Loczek, podczas wysyłania wiadomości do swojego asystenta o swój harmonogram na poniedziałek.

-Nie wiem, ale wiem, co powinniśmy robić teraz. – Louis uśmiechnął się, obracając do twarzy Loczka, całując go w górę i w dół po klatce piersiowej, porzucając miskę popcornu.

-Znowu?! – oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się, nawet jeśli był on jedynym, który go pieprzył i nie był pewien czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie, by wstać znowu, po ich szalonym sobotnim i niedzielnym poranku, kiedy szatyn zapytał go lub może bardziej zażądał żeby zrobili to na szczycie stołu kuchennego.

-Tak, znowu… Harry potrzebuję cię. – Louis jęknął, rysując palcem wskazującym kółeczka na jego klatce piersiowej, a następnie spojrzał smutno. – Nie chcesz mnie już? – oczy szatyna zaczęły lśnić od łez, gdy próbował bezskutecznie od niego uciec.

-Chcę cię, chodź tu. – Harry przyciągnął go bliżej, nigdy go nie puszczając, całując go, smakując popcornu, który właśnie zjadł.

Harry chwycił Louisa w pasie i podniósł go, umieszczając między swoimi nogami, gdzie Louis zaczął szybko się o niego ocierać i próbował być twardym tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, gdy poczuł ręce Loczka pod swoimi bokserkami, ugniatające i ściskające jego skórę. Usiadł, przesuwając Louisa, by był na nim okrakiem i pobiegł w kierunku swojego pokoju, trzymając go za tył ud, delikatnie kładąc na łóżku, a następnie upadł obok niego, czekając aż szatyn coś zrobi.

Louis oblizał wargi i usiadł na nim okrakiem, po tym chwycił lubrykant i prezerwatywę, notując w pamięci, żeby kupić więcej i powoli poruszył biodrami, gdy Harry przeniósł ręce z jego ramion w dół jego tyłka, na co szatyn zadrżał na to i jęknął, kiedy poczuł pokryty lubrykantem palec, wciskany w niego. Drugi został dodany wkrótce, a potem trzeci, a następnie założył prezerwatywę na Loczka, pokrył siebie żelem, był na kolanach, jedną rękę miał przy głowie Stylesa, a drugą dotykał swojego penisa, by w niego powoli wejść, zniżając się. Gdy był w drodze do jego wejścia, pochylał się, by go pocałować, a następnie ruszył biodrami w górę i w dół w wolnym tempie, zanim nie poruszał się szybciej, słysząc głośne jęki Harry’ego, gdy ujął dłońmi jego policzki, ściskając je, gdy mówił, aby przyspieszył.

-Jestem-jestem blisko… kurwa Lou, jesteś ciasny. – Harry szarpnął biodrami, dociskając do tych szatyna.

-Nienienie, jeszcze nie… z-zatrzymaj to. – Tomlinson zamknął oczy, przesuwając swój kąt aż Harry uderzał w jego prostatę z każdym pchnięciem.

Louis odrzucił głowę do tyłu, podpierając się na rękach, spoczywając na udach bruneta będąc coraz bliżej i bliżej, czując rękę loczka, która dotykała jego penisa aż doszedł, mocno krzycząc imię Harry’ego, wytryskając na ich piersi. Styles wyciągnął się ku niemu, całując szatyna i szarpiąc jego wargę, gdy Louis odbijał się  w górę i w dół, szybciej, spotykając się z pchnięciami zielonookiego, spowalniając go, kiedy Harry zdjął już prezerwatywę. Louis ułożył swoją głowę w zgięciu szyi Stylesa, próbując wyrównać oddech, zrelaksował się, gdy Loczek pocałował go w ramię i objął go, witając swoim ciepłem. Ostrożnie go podniósł, a następnie obniżył się z powrotem na dół, zarządzając, że pozbędzie się prezerwatywy.

-Kocham cię… - mruknął Louis w półśnie.

-Też cię kocham Aniele. Chodź, idziemy pod prysznic, zanim Logan tu będzie. – Hazz uśmiechnął się, wstając z nim w swoich ramionach, chichocząc, gdy Louis jęknął, próbując go zatrzymać.

Po wspólnym prysznicu i wysprzątaniu mieszkania, aby wyglądało bardziej reprezentacyjnie i na zadbane, usiedli na kanapie, czekając na małą, oglądając telewizję. Kiedy Logan przybyła, było pełno uścisków i pocałunków dla obojga tatusiów, mówiąc im o swoim czasie z wujkiem Zaynem i wujkiem Niallem po tym jak wyszli, chciała wiedzieć, czy tęsknili za nią, gdy jej nie było, gdy dostała przytulanie i pocałunki w odpowiedzi. Louis śmiał się, gdy znalazł płytę Little Mix w jej torbie, przypominając sobie jedną z piosenek, kiedy wybrali się z Logan i z Lottie pod koniec dnia, gdy on i Harry włączali ciągle _Move_ po kilka razy, gdy Logan poprosiła ich o replay i to wszystko było dzięki Zaynowi, który dał jej tę płytę.

~*~

-Kochanie, muszę iść, zobaczymy się na obiedzie. – szepnął Harry do półśpiącego Louisa.

-Okej, kocham cię. – wymamrotał, układając się wygodniej pod kołdrą.

-Kocham cię bardziej. – powiedział Loczek, całując go w czoło, zanim wyszedł z pokoju i poszedł do Logan.

Spała prawie u stóp łóżka, skulona obok Jaskiera i lekko jęknął, gdy podniósł ją i ułożył z powrotem na jej miejscu, pocałował w czoło, a następnie wyszedł do pracy, zabierając psa do jego miejsca i zostawiając mu jedzenie i wodę. Godzinę później Louis zaczął się poruszać na łóżku, czując się nieswojo i będąc spoconym, co nie sprawiało, że czuł się lepiej, przewrócił się na bok, odpychając kołdrę, by jego ciało oziębiło się, gdy jego oczy otworzyły się i tak szybko jak tylko wstał z łóżka, pobiegł w kierunku łazienki z ręką przy ustach. Ledwo udał się do toalety, kiedy zaczął wymiotować wszystko, co zjadł poprzedniego dnia, trochę zostało na jego palcach, co tylko powodowało, że chciał znowu zwrócić, dopóki jego żołądek nie był pusty, i przepłukał sedes, odpoczywając, czując się nieco lepiej, kiedy zamknął oczy.

-Tatusiu? – zawołała Logan od drzwi, sprawiając, że otworzył oczy, starając się wstać.

-Dzień dobry kochanie. – Louis próbował się uśmiechnąć, podchodząc do zlewu, aby umyć ręce i zęby, zanim ją podniósł.

-Ta okropna woda wyszła, jesteś chory tatusiu? – zapytała, owijając ręce wokół jego ramion.

-Nie, kochanie, tatuś zjadł za dużo jedzenia wczoraj. – Louis szturchnął jej policzek, wracając do łóżka, czując się o wiele lepiej, tak jakby nic się nie stało.

Było tak do końca tygodnia, kiedy Harry wychodził już do pracy i nawet jeśli Louis wiedział, że coś było nie tak z nim, zignorował to, mając nadzieję, że to odejdzie, wiedząc w głębi, że to nie mogłoby się nigdy zdarzyć, ale kiedy poczuł zapach jedzenia to było za wiele, by był chory, więc zdecydował kupić kilka testów ciążowych, myśląc, że najlepiej zachować to dla siebie, dopóki ich nie wziął i poszedł do lekarza, aby być pewnym w stu procentach. Tego wtorkowego poranka, spojrzał w dół na cztery pozytywne testy, uśmiechając się szeroko, a potem zaczął płakać, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę chciał ich nowego dziecka i jak zamierzał powiedzieć Harry’emu, że był w ciąży, kiedy on dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chce kolejnego dziecka w tym momencie. Po tym jak wyrzucił pozytywne testy, upewniając się, że Harry nie mógłby ich nigdy znaleźć, umył twarz i umówił się na następny czwartek z doktor Lane, która odbierała Logan.

-Co robiłeś przez cały dzień? – Harry pocałował szatyna tak szybko, jak tylko wszedł przez drzwi, trzymając małe plastikowe pudełko z ciastkami.

-Poszliśmy do sklepu spożywczego, a potem David i ja zabraliśmy dzieci do parku. – odpowiedział, sztywniejąc, gdy Harry objął go swoimi ramionami, tworząc kółeczka na jego nagiej skórze, gdy wiedział bardzo dobrze, że wkrótce będą mieli dziecko.

-Co się stało? – zapytał Loczek, odsuwając się.

-Nic… twoje ręce są trochę zimne, to wszystko. – Tomlinson uśmiechnął się.

-Och, przepraszam. – brunet uśmiechnął się, odwracając, kiedy usłyszał Logan wychodzącą ze swojego pokoju, krzyczącą _tatuś_ z całych sił, podskakując, by wziął ją w ramiona.

Louis uśmiechnął się, patrząc na niego gdy ją podnosił i okręcił wokół, zanim pocałował jej policzki, na co się zaśmiała aż odepchnęła jego twarz z dala, na co postawił ją na dole na podłodze, gdzie przytuliła się do nogi Louisa, nowy zwyczaj, który rozwinęła dla każdego z nich.

-Jestem zbyt leniwy, by ugotować obiad. Chcesz gdzieś wyjść i zjeść coś? – zapytał Styles.

-Pewnie, pozwól, że pójdę ją przebrać. – niebieskooki uśmiechnął się, dziobiąc go w usta, a następnie podniósł małą, uważając z jej nogami na swój brzuch, upewniając się, że nie kopnęła go, wiedząc o dziecku.

Louis był w stanie ukryć swoje wymioty i nudności do końca tygodnia z sukcesem i cieszył się, że Harry wyszedł wcześniej i nie był w domu zbyt dużo ze względu na zbyt wiele rzeczy, które działy się w pracy lub może dowiedziałby się o tym, a potem pomyślał o Loczku, zostawiającego go z powodu nieplanowanej ciąży, która przestraszyłaby go na śmierć. Nawet jeśli jeszcze tego nie pokazał, nic nie mógł poradzić, ale czuł się paranoicznie, jeśli Harry zobaczy go bez koszulki, a potem dowiedziałby się, że coś się dzieje i będzie musiał mu powiedzieć bez USG tak jak chciał i tak planował, więc wybierał zawsze koszulę, by ją ubrać, a potem zdejmował, kiedy był sam lub w  ciemności.

~*~

-Louis Tomlinson? – krótka blond włosa pielęgniarka zawołała go, po tym jak czekał dziesięć minut na doktor Lane w jej gabinecie.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia, gdzie sprawdzano jego wymiary, wagę i wzrost. Zadała mu kilka pytań, a następnie odprowadziła do innego pokoju, mówiąc mu, że doktor Lane będzie tam w ciągu kilku minut.

-Louis! O mój Boże, spójrz na siebie, urosłeś i tak przystojny jak zawsze. – doktor Lane zawołała, wchodząc do pokoju, dając mu mały uścisk.

-Doktor Lane, jak się masz? – Louis uśmiechnął się, przytulając ją.

-Mów mi Rebecca i mam się świetnie. Jak twoja mała dziewczynka. – zapytała, siadając naprzeciwko niego.

-Ma na imię Logan i ma się dobrze… zdecydowanie nie jest już dzieckiem. – jego twarz rozjaśniła się, gdy mówił o niej.

-Założę się, że jest wspaniałą, małą dziewczynką. Więc, znowu jesteś w ciąży? – zapytała, uśmiechając się szerzej, gdy radośnie pokiwał głową.

-Będę musiała zrobić wewnętrzne USG, żeby upewnić się, odkąd mówisz, że jesteś w mniej niż szóstym tygodniu, to może być trochę niewygodne, ale bezbolesne. Mam zamiar wyjść, gdy będziesz się w to przebierał. – powiedziała Rebecca, podając mu niebieską szpitalną koszulę.

Kilka minut później siedział na stole do badań z białym prześcieradłem na swoich kolanach, kiedy Rebecca wróciła, prosząc go, aby położył się na plecach i położył nogi na strzemionach, a następnie przystąpiła do wyjaśniania procedury, rumienił się, kiedy powiedziała, że musi go troszkę rozciągnąć. Spojrzał na zegar, mając nadzieję, że zrobi to szybko, ponieważ miał dwie godziny, aby odebrać Logan z domu Davida, mając nadzieję, że nie płakała w tym momencie, skrzywił się nieco, gdy poczuł to, jak to nazwała jako przetwornik wnikliwy, zirytował się, że nie był dopuszczony do zrobienia siku.

-Jesteś w ciąży, gratulacje Louis. Twoje dziecko jest właśnie tam. – ogłosiła sekundę później, wskazując na ekranie na małą, szarą plamką, która otoczona była w czarnym worku, a potem szarym wokół.

-Jak daleko już jestem? – zapytał szatyn, ocierając szczęśliwe łzy.

-Jesteś… w ósmym tygodniu. – powiedziała, patrząc na ekran, a następnie na chłopaka, który nic nie powiedział.

-Ó-ósmy tydzień? To-to niemożliwe, powinienem być nie mniej niż w szóstym. – wyjąkał.

-Nosisz ośmiotygodniowy płód Louis, jeden tydzień więcej, dopóki nie wejdzie w fazę płodu. – wyjaśniła Rebecca.

-A to oznacza… wziąłem rano te pigułki i nawet zrobiłem test ciążowy pięć tygodni temu i był negatywny. – wyjaśnił, starając się nie płakać, bo był w ciąży przez cały ten czas, a on i Harry brnęli w to, a teraz ich dziecko mogłoby być ranne.

-Czasami potrzeba zrobić więcej niż jeden test ciążowy, aby uzyskać pozytywny wynik, a trzy tygodnie były jeszcze trochę za wcześnie. – wyjaśniła, biorąc kilka pomiarów i zdjęć, zanim wzięła przetwornik z Louisa. – Czy powiedziałeś farmaceucie, że te tabletki były dla ciebie? – zapytała.

-N-nie, powiedziałem mu, że były dla mojej dziewczyny. – Louis zarumienił się lekko.

-Więc tak to się skończyło, zaszedłeś w ciążę, mężczyźni potrzebują konkretnej pigułki dla siebie. Mają różne związki hormonów niż te, które mają kobiety i odkąd brałeś je regularnie, to tak jakbyś ich nigdy nie brał. – wyjaśniła.

-Czy z moim dzieckiem wszystko dobrze? – zapytał.

-Jest zdrowe i w świetnej formie, nie byliśmy w stanie usłyszeć jeszcze bicia serca, ale jest silne. Chciałabym zobaczyć się z tobą w tygodniu i jeśli mógłbyś przyprowadzić drugiego ojca ze sobą, wtedy byłoby świetnie, więc mogę zrobić intensywną historię choroby z nim i być stanie dowiedzieć się, czy są jakieś choroby lub zaburzenia genetyczne, które mogą być w rodzinie. Wiem, że miałeś zdrowe dziecko ostatnim razem, ale chcemy mieć pewność, że wszystko jest w porządku z tym. Ponadto, jest nowe prenatalne USG techniczne, które mi pomoże. – wyjaśniła.

-Okej… muszę ci coś powiedzieć. To-to dziecko jest także jego, więc nie sądzę, że będą jakieś problemy z dzieckiem. – Louis starał się nie patrzeć.

-Masz na myśli go- Louis czy on..

-Nie nie, tym razem nie było tak, to już nie jest tak. Kocham go, a on kocha nas. – wyznał.

-Tak długo jak cię nie skrzywdzi ponownie i jesteś szczęśliwy. – naprawdę się uśmiechnęła. – Zamierzam przepisać ci prenatalne witaminy i zobaczymy się za tydzień. Miło było znowu cię zobaczyć i naprawdę chciałabym spotkać twoją córkę i jej ojca.

-Spotkasz, dzięki Rebecca.

Louis opuścił jej biuro ze zdjęciem USG, by pokazać Harry’emu, z wypełnionymi receptami największym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy. Podniósł Logan, dziękując Davidowi milion razy za opiekowanie się nią i jeżeli kiedykolwiek będzie potrzebował kogoś do zaopiekowania się Alexem, ma dać znać, zadzwonił do nich jak był w domu o trzeciej popołudniu, i zastanawiał się w jaki sposób powie Harry’emu, że znowu będzie ojcem. Podczas gdy Logan bawiła się z psem i „Emily”, spojrzał na zdjęcie, powoli śledząc kształt dziecka, a następnie położył rękę na brzuchu, mając nadzieję tym razem na chłopca. Chciał zrobić to w publicznym miejscu tym razem, jeśli Harry byłby zły, a następnie musiałby się opanować, więc postanowił zrobić to podczas kolacji tej samej nocy, gdy chwycił swój telefon, by do niego zadzwonić, podczas gdy robił rezerwację w The Ledbury, szczęśliwy, że były tam stoliki dostępne po piątej.

-Hej kochanie. – Harry odebrał telefon, po drugim sygnale.

-Hej… chciałbym wiedzieć, czy chcesz iść na kolację z Logan i ze mną dziś wieczorem, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. – zapytał nerwowo szatyn.

-Z przyjemnością, o której i gdzie… Och i możesz powiedzieć mi teraz… proszę. – powiedział Harry.

-Nie, to niespodzianka. Dzisiaj o szóstej w The Ledbury. – Louis uśmiechnął się, czując się znacznie lepiej.

-Szósta? O cholera… nie wyrwę się przed szóstą trzydzieści, ale nie anuluj, kochanie. Spróbuję i wyjdę stąd i szóstej i spotkamy się tam. Mogę być troszkę spóźniony. – powiedział Styles.

-Okej, będziemy na ciebie czekać. Kocham cię Harry. – powiedział, naprawdę mając to na myśli.

-Też cię kocham Lou, ucałuj robaczka ode mnie i powiedz, że ją kocham.

-Zrobię tak, pa.

-Pa.

Louis rozłączył się i spojrzał na telefon, myśląc o tym, by zadzwonić do swojej mamy i Anne, mówiąc wiadomość, że kolejne dziecko było w drodze, ale zdecydował, że powie najpierw Harry’emu. Czekał aż do piątej, by przygotować Logan i siebie, by być gotowym, a dwadzieścia minut przed szóstą opuścili mieszkanie, kierując się do restauracji, będąc tam na czas, co będzie początkiem czegoś nowego lub może bardziej złamanego serca, jeśli sprawy nie pójdą zgodnie z planem. Podał swoje nazwisko recepcjoniście i powiedział mu, że Harry będzie trochę później, zanim odprowadził ich do stolika w jednym z rogów, w pobliżu kuchni, z dala od zatłoczonej restauracji.

-Czy mój tatuś Curly też przyjdzie? – zapytała Logan, bawiąc się białym obrusem.

-Tak, kochanie, po prostu musimy zaczekać chwilkę na niego. – Louis uśmiechnął się, pochylając się, by pocałować ją w czoło, delikatnie chwytając podbródek kciukiem i palcem wskazującym.

-Chcesz wiedzieć sekret? – Logan zachichotała, pochylając się bliżej Louisa.

-Tak, kochanie. – Louis pochylił się trochę bardziej, więc był na wysokości jej oczu z uśmiechem, kiedy położyła swoją rękę przy jego uchu, czując oddech, łaskotający go. – Kocham cię tatusiu. – szepnęła, uśmiechając się szeroko.

-A ty też chcesz coś wiedzieć? – zapytał, pochylając się do niej, gdy skinęła głową. – Kocham cię bardziej.

Już miał ją pocałować w policzek, gdy usłyszał głośny huk pochodzący z kuchni, zaskakujący wszystkich, a następnie pracowników wychodzących stamtąd, zanim nie zobaczył ostrego pomarańczu i gorących płomieni, szybko rozprzestrzeniających się w całej restauracji, pożerających wszystko, co było na ich drodze. Bez zastanowienia chwycił rękę Logan, pociągając ją w kierunku wyjścia, gdy stanął twarzą w twarz z tłumem, pchającym się przed siebie, próbującym wydostać się w tym samym czasie, gdy kucharze krzyknęli, że ogień został wewnątrz zablokowany.

Gorączkowo rozglądał się za sposobem ucieczki, słysząc wokół ludzi, którzy kaszleli od dymu, wiedząc, że musi chronić Logan, która płakała i swoje nienarodzone dziecko. Chciał ją podnieść, gdy puścił jej rękę na chwilę, gdy ludzie pchali się przed siebie, ale kiedy spojrzał w dół, mała rozpłynęła się w powietrzu i nie było jej już u jego boku.

-Logan? Logan?! – Louis krzyknął przerażony, czując ciężar na piersi i pieczenie łez pod oczami, które szybko spływały mu po policzkach.

-Panie, wyjście jest w tę stronę. – jeden z kelnerów prawie krzyknął, popychając Louisa w stronę wyjścia, gdy zaczął iść z powrotem do restauracji, rozpaczliwie szukając córki.

-Nie! Muszę, muszę znaleźć moją córkę. Widziałeś ją? Ma cztery latka i ubrana w jasnoniebieską sukienkę i-i ma kręcone włosy. Logan!? – Louis krzyknął, pełen rozpaczy, rozglądając się za nią.

-Prawdopodobnie ktoś ją podniósł i jest już na zewnątrz. Proszę pana. – kelner popchnął go na zewnątrz, podczas gdy Louis walczył z nim, chcąc wrócić, widząc szybko rozprzestrzeniający się ogień.

Tak szybko jak był na zewnątrz, wszędzie jej szukał, pytając każdego, kto był na jego drodze, nawet strażaków, nie wiedział jak powie to Harry’emu, chciał umrzeć, ponieważ stracił ich córkę i on go znienawidzi. Wydał z siebie głośny szloch, uświadamiając sobie, że była jeszcze w środku tego piekła, gdy kobieta powiedziała mu, że widziała ją i starała się ją podnieść, ale nie mogła. Poczuł, że jego klatka piersiowa boleśnie się skręca, kiedy spojrzał i pobiegł, starając się wrócić do środka i rozejrzeć za nią, gdy jeden ze strażaków owinął silne ramię wokół niego, uniemożliwiając mu iść dalej.

-Puść mnie! – Louis chciał wydostać się z jego uścisku.

-Przepraszam, ale nie mogę pozwolić ci tam wrócić.

-Moja córka jest w środku, muszę ją wydostać! Proszę… nie mogę jej stracić, proszę. – błagał szatyn.

-Przepraszam… nie mogę. – strażak potrząsnął głową ze smutkiem.

-Nie… Logan… - Louis szlochał, upadając na ziemię, wciąż w ramionach mężczyzny.

-Louis? Louis, dzięki Bogu. – Harry wypuścił ulgę, gdy zobaczył go, po tym jak myślał o najgorszym, owijając ramiona wokół niego, starając się, by na niego spojrzał.

-Harry straciłem ją, straciłem naszą córkę. Przepraszam. – szlochał, chwytając w pięści płacz Harry’ego.

-Louis gdzie ona jest, gdzie Logan? Odpowiedz! – Harry potrząsnął nim, zdesperowany na odpowiedź.

-Ja-ja puściłem ją tylko na chwilę, a potem już jej nie było. Ona-ona wciąż jest w środku, a oni nie pozwolili mi wrócić do środka. – szlochał Tomlinson, szukając ciepła bruneta dla wygody, ale został odepchnięty, na co zapłakał głośniej, dopóki nie zobaczył tego, co robił Styles.

Harry mógł poczuć, że jego serce w bije w jego głowie, gdy biegł w kierunku ognia, zapominając o wszystkim innym, nie będąc w stanie jasno myśleć, kiedy wszystkim o czym mógł myśleć była Logan uwięziona w pożarze, jego dziewczynka, którą znał mniej niż cztery miesiące i nie mógł stracić. Uniknął kilku strażaków, próbujących go zatrzymać i kontynuował bieg, dopóki był w środku i nie mógł wyraźnie widzieć i oddychać z dymem.

Wszystko, co Louis mógł zrobić to płacz i obserwowanie jak Harry biegł do środka budynku, starając się biec za nim, ale nie był w stanie, kiedy usłyszał strażaków mówiących o jego Harrym i wiedzieli, że nie mogli nic zrobić, by go wydostać. Zapłakał mocniej, gdy cicho błagał Harry’ego, by ją odnalazł i znalazł drogę powrotną, ponieważ nie mógł ich stracić, nie mógł stracić swojego dziecka, na które czekał dziewięć miesięcy, by je mieć i trzymać i walczył, by wydać ją na świat. Nie mógł stracić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, człowieka, którego kochał, kiedy miał go z powrotem. Chciał się cofnąć w czasie i zrobić wszystko inaczej, chciał wrócić i zmienić ten dzień, kiedy zmuszał się, by porozmawiać z Harrym o małym człowieku, którego stworzyli, wiedząc, że nigdy nie zrozumiałaby go lub jego bólu dla swojego ojca.

_Było kilka godzin później, po tym jak Louis wrócił ze szpitala z niczym, a teraz był z powrotem, ale tym razem trzymał dwudniową małą dziewczynkę, która w końcu była z nim sam na sam. Właśnie usiadł na łóżku, by trochę odpocząć, kiedy zaczęła płakać i tak szybko, jak tylko mógł wstał i ją podniósł, pocieszając, uśmiechając się trochę, gdy przestała płakać, gdy tylko poczuła się bezpiecznie w jego cieple, słysząc jej stałe bicie serca. Usiadł na łóżku z zagłówkiem i jedyną rzeczą, którą trzymał i był pewien, że mogłaby go pokochać z powrotem, nie traktując jak śmiecia. Obserwował jej małą, delikatną twarz, głaszcząc kciukiem jej policzek, gdy poruszyła się w jego ramionach, trzymał ją przed sobą, widząc jak ziewała i wydęła usta w małe O._

_Delikatnie chwycił jej różowy kocyk, umieszczając go nad nią, aby zachować jej ciepło, jego oczy były pełne łez, wstydził się, że nienawidził tej małej, bezbronnej i niewinnej istoty, którą nosił w sobie zbyt długo i czuł jej ruchy i kopanie, wiedząc, że wciąż tam była, po tym jak starał się jej pozbyć. Teraz, kiedy była w jego ramionach, chciał ją tylko kochać i chronić ją, wypuszczając stłumiony szloch, przypominając sobie, że jej ojciec nigdy go nie pokocha i okłamał go, kiedy obiecał, że zawsze będą razem, nieważne co, gdy jego łzy spadały w dół, zadawał sobie pytanie jak do cholery będzie w stanie ją ochronić, kiedy sam siebie nie mógł ochronić w tym dniu i każdego kolejnego dnia, w ciągu ostatnich tych dwóch lat._

_-Nigdy nie pozwolę mu cię skrzywdzić, kochanie, to dlatego on nie może o tobie wiedzieć. Twój tata jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, wiesz, wszystko robiliśmy razem, zawsze tacy szczęśliwi i zawsze pakowaliśmy się w kłopoty, ponieważ byłem głupkiem, który mógł zrobić cokolwiek, co on powiedział. Obiecał mi, że zawsze będzie moim przyjacielem i nigdy nikomu nie pozwoli mnie skrzywdzić, ale on jest tym, który skończył raniąc mnie i nie mogę pozwolić mu, by ciebie także skrzywdził. To złe, ale z tego powodu, co zrobił, mam ciebie i nie może mi cię zabrać. – szepnął szatyn, całując czubek jej nosa, kołysząc ją, kiedy wypuścił głośny krzyk._

_-Nie płacz moje dziecko, proszę nie płacz. – Louis płakał, przytulając ją do piersi z głową opartą w zgięciu jego szyi, a jego ręka obejmowała całe jej plecy._

_-Nie potrzebujesz go, nie potrzebujesz, ponieważ masz mnie i ja jestem twoim tatusiem i nigdy nie pozwolę, by cokolwiek złego ci się stało. Jeśli nigdy mnie nie kochał, to niech nie myśli, że mógłby pokochać ciebie, ponieważ należysz do mnie, jesteś moja i z czasem uświadomiłem sobie, że on nienawidzi wszystkiego we mnie. Jest nam lepiej bez niego i on o tobie nie wie… nie chcę go zranić i żeby cię nienawidził._

 

I teraz Louis żałował, nieważne jak został zraniony, żałował teraz tego, że nigdy jej nie mówił, że mógłby ją kochać, kiedy mógł pokochać, bez względu na wszystko, nawet umrzeć dla niej, ale teraz było już za późno. Żałował, trzymając ją z dala od niego i nigdy nie pozwalając mu się odnaleźć i powiedzieć o niej, bo jeśli zrobiłby to, wtedy Harry nie przegapiłby tych czterech lat jej życia, jej pierwszych słów i kroków. I jak szkło rozbiło się od ciepła i nie było już prawie nic, a tylko płomienie, gruz i popiół, płakał i pragnął, cofnąć się w czasie i pozwolić mu być w jej życiu, a nie tylko przez cztery miesiące. Owinął ramiona wokół swojego brzucha, wiedząc, że musi zacząć wszystko od nowa nie z niczym, ale z jego nienarodzonym dzieckiem i bez Harry’ego, ale tym razem także bez swojej Logan.

Czuł się odrętwiały i zimny, aż ledwo mógł usłyszeć delikatny kaszel, który stawał się coraz głośniejszy i głośniejszy, a następnie okrzyki strażaków, dowiadując się od ekipy ratunkowej, że wyszli i żyją. Tak szybko jak tylko mógł wstać, pobiegł w kierunku kaszlu Harry’ego, który kulał i pokryty był czarnym popiołem, mocno trzymając małą paczkę owiniętą w kurtce i jak tylko był bliżej mógł zobaczyć przedramiona Harry’ego, które były lekko spalone. Kiedy był zaledwie kilka metrów od nich, Styles wciąż gwałtownie kaszlał i łapał powietrze, gdy szedł, czując, że jego płuca palą aż nie mógł już iść i Louis patrzył przerażony jak upada na kolana, a potem na bok, uderzając głową na chodnik, nie puszczając ich córki, której płacz i kaszel mógł usłyszeć, gdy Harry trzymał ją mocno w ramionach, mimo że był nieprzytomny i nie oddychał.

To było wtedy, kiedy Louis wiedział…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	27. Loving you forever can’t be wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://8tracks.com/clearlymeanttobe/ghost-of-you
> 
> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

Louis siedział samotnie w niemal pustej poczekalni na oddziale intensywnej terapii, trzymając zdjęcie USG I kurtkę Harry’ego, która nadal mocno pachniała dymem i miał łzy, które były jedyną rzeczą, jakie mu zostały, po tym jak sanitariusze usłyszeli krzyki i kaszlenie Logan i wzięli ją z dala od bruneta. Musiał zatrzymać się, gdy sanitariusze pracowali nad nimi, dostarczając jej tlen, a potem robiąc to samo Harry’emu, ale bardziej walczyli z Loczkiem, by znowu oddychał, a potem uspokoił się, słysząc jak jeden z sanitariuszy mówił, że znów oddycha. Nie tracąc czasu umieścili maski tlenowe na ich twarzach, a następnie zanieśli na noszach, jadąc do szpitala, nie pozwalając Louisowi jechać z nimi, próbował jechać bezpiecznie dla dobra dziecka, nawet jeśli myślał, że umiera w środku i chciał dostać się tam tak szybko jak tylko mógł. Zadzwonił do Zayna, pytając czy mógłby się z nim spotkać, nie mówiąc nic nikomu i zadzwonić do innych i gdy przybył do szpitala, powiedziano mu, że ma czekać, rozpoczynając w ten sposób jego osobiste piekło, nie wiedząc o nich nic.

-Louis! Louis co się stało?

-To wszystko moja wina Zayn, powiedziałem mu, że mamy się tam spotkać i prawie ją straciłem. – zawodził szatyn, biegnąc do Mulata, który natychmiast go objął.

-Lou, musisz się uspokoić i powiedzieć nam, co się stało. – delikatnie powiedziała Eleanor, gdy Liam i Niall pocierali jego plecy.

-Ja-ja powiedziałem Harry’emu, by się ze mną spotkał w The Ledbury i nawet nie wiem jak to się zaczęło, jak to szybko było, ale potem był ogień i przypadkowo puściłem Logan i straciłem ją, ja-ja próbowałem wrócić, ale nie pozwolili mi aż Harry poszedł tam i on… a teraz umiera, a to wszystko moja wina. Już minęły dwie godziny! – Louis załamał się, znowu płacząc.

-Wydostał ją? – zapytał Zayn, zamykając oczy, gdy poczuł jak Louis kiwa głową.

-Będzie w porządku LouLou. – mówił cicho Niall.

-Nie, ja-ja widziałem jak upadał… nie mogę ich stracić. – szlochał szatyn.

-Będzie z nimi w porządku Louis, zobaczysz… Znam Harry’ego, on jest wojownikiem. Przejdzie przez to tak jak Logan. – powiedział Liam, starając się w to uwierzyć, wiedząc, że Louis o tym pamiętał, gdy sam przeszedł przez to samo, prawie umierając.

-On nie oddychał, on nie oddychał i ja nawet mu nie powiedziałem. – Louis zacisnął palce, wciąż się trzymając.

-Powiedzieć mu, co Lou? – zapytał nerwowo Zayn.

-Och Louis….- Eleanor powtórzyła te same słowa, które powiedziała cztery lata temu, zauważając czarne i szare zdjęcie, które trzymał szatyn. – Czy to dlatego poprosiłeś go, abyście się tam spotkali, bo zamierzasz mu powiedzieć? – zapytała, a następnie objęła go, kiedy skinął głową.

-Z obojgiem będzie wszystko w porządku, będą szczęśliwi z nowego dziecka. – Zayn potarł jego plecy. – Liam, Niall… czy moglibyście proszę, zadzwonić do Anne i Jay? Muszą wiedzieć, co się stało.

Po tym jak Liam i Niall skinęli głowami i wyszli by do nich zadzwonić, Louis został w ramionach Malika, mocząc jego koszulę łzami, podczas gdy on i El próbowali go uspokoić, a następnie przynieśli mu wody, dopóki nie wspomniał o dziecku, i wziął ją, uświadamiając sobie jak bardzo był spragniony. Kilka minut później oboje Niall i Liam wrócili, mówiąc mu, że wszyscy są w drodze z wyjątkiem siostry Louisa, którą Jay zostawiła z Roxanne, a potem Louis musiał być powstrzymywany, gdy zobaczył wysokiego blond lekarza, rozmawiającego z pielęgniarką, która na niego wskazała, a on ruszył w ich kierunku.

-Louis Tomlinson? Ojciec Logan Styles? – zapytał lekarz, do nerwowego szatyna, który natychmiast wystrzelił z miejsca, przed innymi.

-Tak, ja jestem jej ojcem. Czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Jak Harry… jej-jej ojciec. – zapytał gorączkowo Louis.

-Jestem doktor Jones, jestem pediatrą, który przyjął twoją córkę. Doktor Summers zajmuje się panem Stylesem i wkrótce będzie tu, by poinformować o jego stanie. – wyjaśnił kojącym tonem.

-Co z nią, czy z moim dzieckiem wszystko w porządku? – zapytał niebieskooki.

-Musieliśmy ją nieco uspokoić, by być w stanie utrzymać poziom stresu, aby dać jej tlen. Jest z nią w porządku, ale będzie musiała zostać w szpitalu do czas aż jej płuca i fragmenty dróg oddechowych będą oczyszczone z tlenku węgla, którego się nawdychała i będziemy w stu procentach pewni, że sama będzie oddychać bez problemu. Miała szczęście, że ojciec zatrzymał ją od zbyt dużego nawdychania się dymu, gdyż za dużo byłoby śmiertelne dla małego dziecka jak ona. – doktor Jones zakończył wyjaśnienia, sprawiając, że Louis poczuł się nieco lepiej, ale nadal martwił się o dobro Harry’ego.

-Mogę ją zobaczyć? – zapytał.

-Dostała środek uspokajający, ale kiedy się obudzi, jedna z pielęgniarek pediatrycznych przyjdzie po ciebie, ale tylko jedna osoba z wizytą, proszę.

-Dziękuję. – powiedział Louis, pocierając twarz rękoma, wzdychając z ulgą.

-Pan Tomlinson? Jestem doktor Summers. – szatyn spojrzał na niego, widząc wysokiego bruneta, mężczyznę mającego kilka papierów w ręku, przybierając przepraszające spojrzenie, sprawiając, że Louisa ogarnął strach na najgorsze.

-Proszę powiedzieć mi, że nie jest martwy, proszę… - prosił, płacząc.

-Żyje. – doktor Summers uspokajał go, ale to co następnie mu powiedział, całkowicie go rozbiło. – W próbach utrzymania dziecka przed nawdychaniem zbyt dużo dymu, nie ochronił siebie… jest zatruty tlenkiem węgla, a także ma powierzchowne oparzenia drugiego stopnia na przedramionach i twarzy, a podczas leczenia go, przestał oddychać, ale udało nam się go ustabilizować…

-Czy będzie z nim wszystko w porządku? – przerwał Tomlinson, przyciągając mocniej kurtkę Harry’ego.

-W tej chwili jest w komorze hiperbarycznej, poddawany hiperbarycznej terapii tlenowej, aby uzyskać więcej tlenu do ciała i pozbyć się tlenku węgla i jest z nim dobrze, ale potem umieścimy mu rurkę w tchawicy, aby ułatwić oddychanie. – wyjaśnił lekarz.

-Ale będzie z nim dobrze, prawda… obudzi się i będzie dobrze. – mówił Louis.

-Jest w śpiączce z powodu wysokiej ilości gazu, którego się nawdychał, nie wiemy, kiedy się obudzi, a jeśli tak, istnieje możliwość nieodwracalnego uszkodzenia mózgu. Ratownicy byli w stanie dostarczyć mu tlen najszybciej jak to możliwe, ale musimy wziąć pod uwagę także cios z prawej strony głowy, gdy upadł, robimy wszystko, co możemy, nie można jeszcze tracić nadziei. – doktor Summers powiedział ostatnie zdanie, obserwując jak Louis kompletnie się załamał, szlochając.

-M-mogę go zobaczyć? P-proszę muszę go zobaczyć. – błagał szatyn.

-Tak szybko jak skończy terapię, będziesz mógł go zobaczyć. – lekarz uśmiechnął się trochę, zostawiając go z resztą jego przyjaciół, czując się bardziej samotnym niż kiedykolwiek.

-Pan Tomlinson? – pielęgniarka ubrana w jasny fiolet w misie powiedziała po tym, jak Louis czekał kolejne trzydzieści minut. –Pańska córka obudziła się i nie przestaje płakać… tędy proszę.

Nie oglądając się, Louis poszedł za nią przez korytarz, aż mógł usłyszeć stłumione krzyki coraz głośniejsze i głośniejsze, a następnie podbiegł do niej, gdy zobaczył ją, leżącą na łóżku z inną pielęgniarką obok niej, trzymającą maskę tlenową na miejscu, płakała aż jej oczy były spuchnięte. Była czysta i miała jasną różową szpitalną koszulę również w misie zamiast swojej niebieskiej sukienki zabarwioną czarnym popiołem, a włosy były w bałaganie. Jak tylko go zauważyła, zawołała głośniej rozszerzając ręce do niego i Louis szybko objął ją, całując czubek głowy, jeszcze pachnący dymem. Nie zauważył, że zaczął znowu płakać aż sama pielęgniarka podała mu pudełko chusteczek i uśmiechnął się, gdy zostawiła ich samych, po tym jak powiedziała mu, aby upewnił się, że ma ciągle maskę, dziwił się także jak poradzi sobie z dwójką dzieci, sam i jak będzie żyć bez Harry’ego, gdyby się nie obudził. Wszystko, czego chciał to, żeby było z nim w porządku i obudził się, by mogli przeżyć jego drugą ciążę razem i móc cieszyć się Logan i ich nowym dzieckiem jako szczęśliwa rodzina, kiedy wszystkie te rzeczy znikną.

-Tatusiu, idziemy do domu. – zażądała Logan, próbując zdjąć maskę z twarzy.

-Pójdziemy wkrótce, ale musisz to mieć, byś mogła lepiej oddychać, to dla twojego dobra kochanie. Myślałem, że cię straciłem kochanie. – Louis przebiegł ręką przez jej loki, mocując maskę drugą ręką.

-Gdzie mój Curly? Tatusiu, chcę mojego Curly. – piszczała, rozglądając się za Harrym.

Louis usiadł na łóżku, tuląc jej głowę do swojej piersi i wytężając mózg, by coś jej powiedzieć. – Tatuś jest trochę chory jak ty i nie może się z tobą zobaczyć, bo teraz śpi, ale mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się obudzi.

-A potem pójdziemy razem spać tatusiu. – powiedziała, próbując wstać i iść do Loczka, ale została zatrzymana przez Louisa.

-On musi spać w swoim łóżku a ty będziesz spać tutaj, będę dla ciebie śpiewać, więc możesz iść spać. Jesteś jeszcze zmęczona? – zapytał, przytulając ją mocniej, całując czubek jej głowy, nie pozwalając jej by odeszła.

-Mhm. Tatusiu potrzebuję mojego kocyka i Pana Loczka i Jaskiera! – zawołała.

-Wszystko w porządku kochanie, jestem tutaj. – Louis uśmiechnął się.

-Pójdziesz ze mną spać? – zapytała.

-Tak, moja córeczko, pójdę z tobą spać. – obiecał, tuląc ją.

Louis śpiewał _Jesteś moim słońcem_ na prośbę Logan, ponieważ tęskniła za swoim Curly, aż zasnęła i został z nią, przytulając do piersi, czekając na lekarzy, aby pozwolili mu zobaczyć Harry’ego. Zasypiał, kiedy Anne i Jay weszły przez drzwi, starając się nie płakać, kiedy zobaczyły swoją wnuczkę, śpiącą na dużym łóżku, mającą na sobie maskę tlenową. Louis czuł kolejną falę łez spływających po jego twarzy, gdy zauważył stan Anne i zastanawiał się czy już wiedziała co z Harrym i że była to jego wina, gdyby nie puścił ich córki, a potem Harry nie byłby w tej sytuacji, że przestał oddychać, a teraz jest w śpiączce i ryzykował trwałe uszkodzenie mózgu.

-Anne… Przepraszam, przepraszam. – Louis żałośnie jęknął, czując wstyd.

-Uspokój się kochanie, to nie była twoja wina. To był wypadek, a Harry zrobił to, co każdy rodzic zrobiłby, proszę nie obwiniaj się, ponieważ to nie twoja wina. – Anne rzuciła się do boku Louisa, przytulając go mocno.

-Pozwoliłem jej odejść Anne, nie mogłem jej ochronić i oni prawie umarli w powodu mojej głupoty. – powiedział Louis, naprzeciwko jej brzucha.

-To nie była twoja wina Lou, nie była. – Jay również owinęła swoje ramiona wokół niego.

-Robin, Gemma, twoi rodzice i ja widzieliśmy go, tak jak Liam i Eleanor. Niall i Zayn byli z nim… przyszliśmy, by zostać z nią, podczas gdy ty pójdziesz się z nim zobaczyć. – Anne przebiegła palcami przez jego włosy.

-Wszystko z nim w porządku? – zapytał, powoli wstając z łóżka.

-Jest… jest nadal w śpiączce, ale stabilny, idź go zobaczyć Lou, a my zostaniemy tutaj. Jest na OIOMie, pokój 219. – Anne próbowała się uśmiechnąć.

Louis dał im szybki uścisk i pocałował czoło Logan, zanim wyszedł z pokoju, prawie biegnąc na OIOM po tym jak dał Markowi, Gemmie i Robinowi uścisk, gdy wszedł do pokoju Harry’ego, czując niepokój. Pielęgniarka mówiła, że ma umyć ręce, aby zapobiec infekcji, a następnie poprowadziła go w lewo, zostawiając na zewnątrz pokoju Stylesa, wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi, szybko przyciągając rękę do ust, by zatrzymać głośny szloch, widząc stan chłopaka, powoli podszedł do łóżka szpitalnego, gdzie Hazz leżał podłączony do monitora serca i respiratora, zauważając rurkę umieszczoną w ustach aż do jego tchawicy i na jego lewej ręce. Delikatnie chwycił prawą dłoń Loczka, uważając, aby nie naruszyć białych bandaży na przedramionach, widząc ich więcej na prawej skroni i mniejszy na lewym policzku, a następnie ucałował jego kostki, pozwalając spaść świeżym łzom, widząc jaki był blady, patrzył na niego, przebiegając palcami przez jego włosy.

-Przepraszam kochanie… - zaczął Louis, osuszając łzy swoim rękawem. – Logan żyje i jest z nią dobrze dzięki tobie i musisz się obudzić wkrótce, ponieważ tęskni za tobą i chce cię zobaczyć. My-my będziemy mieli kolejne dziecko… dowiedziałem się w zeszły wtorek i chciałem ci powiedzieć dzisiaj. Chcę, abyś był tam, kiedy się urodzi i chcę tego dziecka i żebyś wiedział, że jesteś jego ojcem.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech, a potem milczał, obserwując Harry’ego, chcąc by jego czy otworzyły się i zatrzepotały, by zobaczyć tę zieleń, którą tak bardzo kochał, ale nigdy tego nie zrobił i Harry został nieprzytomny i wcale się nie poruszając. Położył głowę na łóżku obok, wciąż trzymał jego rękę, słuchając stałych sygnałów serca od monitora, a potem zamknął oczy z nadzieją na cud, licząc na Harry’ego, aby się obudził bez trwałych urazów i wrócił z nimi do domu, gdzie wiedział że nigdy nie pozwoli mu odejść. Został, ponownie zasypiając, wciąż słysząc pocieszający i stały sygnał, mówiący mu, że jeszcze żyje, kiedy był zaskoczony, że alarm schodził na monitorze, spanikował i tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, wstał, naciskając przycisk alarmowy, prawie potykając się na własnych nogach pobiegł z powrotem do Harry’ego, chcąc nim potrząsnąć, w milczeniu błagając go, aby ich nie zostawił.

-Harry…  Harry? Harry!?  Harry obudź się, Harry proszę obudź się. Otwórz oczy. – błagał Louis, w końcu wypuszczając bolesny szloch, pozwalając unieść się rękom nad twarzą Harry’ego, bojąc się go zranić. –Nie nie, proszę obudź się, proszę nie zostawiaj mnie samego. Harry obiecałeś mi, nie rób mi tego… Obiecałeś.

-Defibrylator gotowy, akcja serca zatrzymana! – krzyknął doktor Summers, biegnąc przez pokój, gdy tylko ktoś odepchnął Louisa od Harry’ego, starał się do niego wrócić, czując jak jego klatka piersiowa się kurczy.

Louis obserwował doktora Summersa, który wydawał rozkazy każdemu, kto był wokół niego, krzycząc _„czysto”,_ a gdy nic się nie stało, i Harry nie wykazał żadnych oznak życia, Louis tylko zapłakał mocniej. Próbował jeszcze trzy razy, zanim zatrzymał się i spojrzał na monitor, zanim spojrzał na Harry’ego, próbując spojrzeć jeszcze raz na ekran, gdzie po raz kolejny pokazano, że stoi.

-Wystarczy. – powiedział i zaczął sprawdzać jego wymiary, podczas gdy klatka szatyna skręcała się bardziej i bardziej z każdą sekundą, która minęła. – Czas śmierci… 21:34. Przykro mi, Panie Tomlinson.

-Nie… nie, nie, proszę. Harry! Harry proszę… - Louis pobiegł do jego boku, próbując nim potrząsnąć, obudzić, walcząc z kimkolwiek, kto chciał odciągnąć go od jego Harry’ego, jego najlepszego przyjaciela, którego znał, odkąd miał trzynaście lat, chłopaka z którym chciał dorastać i mieć rodzinę i być szczęśliwym przez resztę swojego życia. – W sumie już ci wybaczyłem… proszę obudź się. Nie zostawiaj mnie samego.

Szlochał, czując zawroty głowy i jakby powoli się dusił, trzymając Stylesa i jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę, że wybaczył mu w momencie, gdy upadł tuż przed nim i nie puszczał ich córki, myślał, że mógłby go nienawidzić, ale to już nie miało znaczenia, kiedy przebaczenie przyszło zbyt późno. Jego wizja stała się rozmyta, aż nie mógł zobaczyć lub poczuć czegokolwiek, ale tylko ciemność, która go otaczała.

~*~

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką usłyszał były stłumione krzyki, pochodzące skądś, a następnie powoli uniósł głowę, zauważając, że był w szpitalu i jego rodzice i przyjaciele tam byli z wyjątkiem Liama i Zayna. Rozpoznał swoją mamę, była jedyną, która płakała, zastanawiał się dlaczego, dopóki jego ojciec nie wspomniał o Harrym i wtedy sobie przypomniał. Próbował wstać i iść do niego, wiedząc, że to wszystko było snem, a Harry był żywy i było z nim w porządku, ale gdy Mark zatrzymał go, zobaczył smutek wyryty na ich twarzach, i to było wtedy, kiedy wiedział, że tak naprawdę go nie było.

-Harry? – powiedział ochryple Louis, czując gorące łzy, spływające w dół po jego skroniach.

-Tak mi przykro, kochanie… on-on odszedł. – Jay złapała go za rękę, ale szybko ją zabrał.

-Nie! Kłamiesz, on nie jest martwy… on – on tylko śpi. – szlochał szatyn, ignorując próby Nialla i Eleanor, uspokojenia go.

-Louis… - zaczął Mark, ale chłopak mu przerwał, starając się być znowu przez niż zatrzymanym.

-Ja-ja muszę się z nim zobaczyć, tato, muszę mu powiedzieć- ja nawet mu nie powiedziałem. – Louis zdesperowany, walczył z uściskiem. – Puść mnie! Nie chcesz żebym go widział, ponieważ go nienawidzisz… puść mnie do cholery!

Jego szloch szybko przerodził się w krzyki, błagające by Harry wrócił i obiecał to, że zawsze z nimi zostanie, uspokoił się, kiedy doktor Summers dał mu środek uspokajający, by powstrzymać go od krzywdzenia siebie i dziecka, po tym jak Eleanor powiedziała im, że był od kilku tygodni w ciąży. Następnym razem obudził się, gdy było już rano, widząc Gemmę śpiącą na krześle obok jego łóżka z głową opartą obok jego dłoni, delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia, na co podskoczyła, a potem znowu wybuchnął płaczem, gdy zobaczył jej czerwone opuchnięte usta i oczy i wszystko co mogła zrobić, to go pocieszyć, mimo, że to bolało.

-Przykro mi, Lou. – wymamrotała Gemma, przełykając gulę w gardle, i potrzebę płaczu za jej małym braciszkiem.

-Zabiłem go, Gemma, zabiłem go… przepraszam. – szlochał Tomlinson.

-Nie zabiłeś go, Lou, jego-jego czas nadszedł… musimy być silni i ty musisz myśleć o Logan i nowym dziecku. – powiedziała delikatnie, owijając ramiona wokół niego, starając się zaakceptować los brata.

-Nawet mu nie powiedziałem. – Louis ukrył twarz w brzuchu dziewczyny.

-Będzie dobrze.

To było daleko od porządku, kiedy powiedzieli Louisowi, że nie widzieli go, aż do pogrzebu, a potem płakał w ramionach Anne przez prawie dwie godziny, chciał by wybaczyła mu za zabicie jego syna, gdy reszta została z Logan, która nie przestawała pytać o tatusia, płacząc za każdym razem, kiedy powiedziano jej, że nie mogła go jeszcze zobaczyć. Następnego dnia oboje, Louis jak i Logan zostali wypuszczeni ze szpitala i po powrocie do domu od razu wziął ją i psa, zakluczając drzwi w swojej sypialni, kładąc się z nimi do łóżka i z bluzą Harry’ego, która wciąż nim pachniała.

Śpiewał Logan, aż zasnęła na swojej popołudniowej drzemce w ramionach szatyna, a on po cichu płakał, wiedząc, że będzie musiał dbać nie o jedno, a o dwójkę dzieci, decydując się na znalezienie nowej pracy jako nauczyciela plastyki, ponieważ nie było mowy, że będzie w stanie być modelem i być na sesjach zdjęciowych podczas ciąży i nauczanie było bezpieczniejszym sposobem; od czterech lat nie dotykał pędzla. Wciąż musiał czekać, aż się urodzi, ale kiedy mógł zaczął szukać i starać się ruszyć dalej, nawet jeśli to go zabijało, uświadamiając sobie, że nie może i nie mógłby iść dalej.

-Ty i twój mały braciszek lub siostrzyczka będzie z wami dobrze… obiecuję. Upewnię się, że nigdy nie zapomnicie tatusia. – Louis pocałował jej czoło, po czym położył dłoń na brzuchu, pozwalając spaść łzom. – Przykro mi, że nie będzie tu, by cię powitać, ale ja tak, kocham cię i jestem pewien, że kochałby i ciebie. Kocham was oboje.

W dzień pogrzebu Zayn zadzwonił do Anne i Logan, które wychodziły, zapłakane, Logan przywiązana była do nogi Louisa, nie chcąc go wypuścić, dopóki Brian i David pokazali się, zostawiając Alexa, by dotrzymał jej towarzystwa, podczas gdy brali udział w pogrzebie i pochówku. Louis pomyślał, że będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z oglądaniem jak spuszczali go w dół do tej czarnej dziury, pomyślał, że będzie w stanie zatrzymać to na dobre w tym momencie, ale w końcu poczuł jak wali mu się świat, który zbudował, rozpadając się, nie chcąc go stracić. Rozejrzał się dookoła, widząc Gemmę, Anne i Robina tulących się do siebie i po cichu płaczących, a potem Liama, który nie mógł powstrzymać łez i był przytrzymywany przez Eleanor otoczony jego własną rodziną, która pojawiła się, gdy Zayn i Niall stanęli przy Jay i Marku.

-Niee…- wyszeptał Tomlinson, obserwując znikającą trumnę Harry’ego i przyciągając tym samym uwagę Zayna.

-Lou… - wymamrotał Mulat, puszczając Nialla, obserwując z szeroko otwartymi oczami jak Louis puszcza kwiaty, które niósł, a potem biegł w kierunku grobu.

-Nie proszę! Przestań… On nie chce tam być, on po prostu śpi. Proszę, przestań! – szlochał Louis, pociągając za ramię jednego z grabarzy, aby zmusić go, by przestał.

-Louis, on odszedł, on odszedł. – Zayn płakał, próbując przyciągnąć go z powrotem.

Jay, Anne, Gemma i Eleanor zapłakali mocniej, starając się nie przejść do histerycznego płaczu Louisa, ale Liam był tam pierwszy, próbując odciągnąć go od grobu, uważając z nim, podczas gdy szatyn rzucał się w jego i Zayna ramionach, prosząc ich, aby pozwolili mu iść, ponieważ Harry go potrzebował. Czuł, że był odciągany od Loczka, a następnie poczuł ciepłe ramiona swojej matki dookoła, próbujące go pocieszyć i uspokoić, ale tak szybko jak Zayn i Liam puścili go, próbował z powrotem uciec do niego, ale został zatrzymany przez oboje mężczyzn, gdy zaczął ich kopać i krzyczeć. Przestał krzyczeć, gdy poczuł ostry ból w brzuchu, z trudem łapiąc powietrze, a następnie wilgoć z tyłu spodni, biegnącą w dół jego nóg, spojrzał w dół, dotykając tył uda ponownie, aby zobaczyć swoje palce pokryte ciemną, czerwoną krwią, pozwolił jej lecieć, krzycząc ponownie, na uczucie ciemności, która go ogarniała.

~*~

 -Louis? Kochanie proszę obudź się.

Louis powoli otworzył oczy, mrugając na jasne światło, czując ciepłe ręce, trzymające jego własne, zauważając swoją matkę z czerwonymi, opuchniętymi oczami, patrzyła na niego z ulgą, ale kiedy przypomniał sobie to wszystko, co się stało, natychmiast wszystko przeniosło się do jego żołądka, starając się zatrzymać wstrząs, a potem zaczął płakać, gdy już nie mógł.

-Mamo… moje… moje dziecko. – szlochał szatyn.

-Z dzieckiem w porządku Lou, twoje dziecko ma się dobrze i… - Jay miała coś powiedzieć, ale on przerwał.

-On odszedł mamo, Harry odszedł. On-on obiecał, że nigdy mnie nie zostawi i zrobił to. – powiedział Tomlinson, w końcu akceptując to, że nie było go.

-Louis nie… Harry nie – Harry żyje. Wciąż tu jest… w śpiączce, ale wciąż tu jest. – powiedziała Jay, przebiegając palcami przez jego włosy.

-Proszę nie okłamuj mnie, został pogrzebany i prawie straciłem nasze dziecko, próbując go powstrzymać. – dolna warga szatyna drżała, coraz więcej łez spływało mu po skroniach.

-Musiałeś śnić kochanie, ponieważ Harry jest wciąż żywy… umarł na kilka minut, ale po tym jego serce zaczęło znowu bić. Oni-oni nie wiedzą jak to wyjaśnić, ale liczy się, że z waszą czwórką jest wszystko okej.

-Nie kłamiesz? – wymamrotał.

-Nigdy nie okłamałabym cię kochanie, nigdy.

-Mogłabyś-mogłabyś mnie przytulić… proszę. – powiedział Louis i tak szybko jak był w jej ramionach, zapłakał głośniej, czując ulgę, że to wszystko było tylko snem lub bardziej jak koszmar. – Chcę go zobaczyć, mamo proszę chcę go zobaczyć. – Louis puścił ją, próbując wstać.

-Musimy poczekać na doktor Lane, by powiedziała, że to w porządku, byś mógł wejść, uderzyłeś się w bok brzucha, gdy upadłeś i on po prostu chce się upewnić że z waszą dwójką jest okej. – spokojnie wyjaśniła Jay, nie chcąc go denerwować.

-Która godzina? Jak się dowiedziałaś, że znowu jestem w ciąży? – zapytał niebieskooki.

-Jest dziesiąta rano. Spałeś całą noc i upuściłeś USG i kurtkę Harry’ego… Anne i ja zobaczyłyśmy to i Zayn powiedział lekarzom, że jesteś w ciąży. – Jay uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-Wszyscy wiedzą? – zapytał, a smutek skradł się, ponieważ chciał, żeby to Harry był pierwszy, by się o tym dowiedzieć.

-Logan i twoje siostry jeszcze nie wiedzą. Pomyśleliśmy, że jak Harry się obudzi, powiesz mu, a potem powiecie Logan o jej nowym braciszku lub siostrzyczce.

-Jeśli się obudzi… - wymamrotał, starając się znowu nie płakać.

-Obudzi się Lou, zobaczysz. On jest wojownikiem i nie sądzę, że złamie obietnicę, jaką ci złożył. – Jay uśmiechnęła się, całując go w czoło.

-Jak Logan?

-Jest z Markiem i Robinem, a Anne z Gemmą są z Harrym. Płakała za tobą, a wcześniej za Harrym, ale Eleanor i chłopcy poszli zaopiekowac się psem i przyniesli ci czyste ubrania i kolorowanki dla niej, zanim wyszli do pracy. Jej lekarz powiedział, że jeśli wszystko będzie dobrze, to będzie w stanie wrócić do domu jutro i możesz iść potem do lekarza, by upewnić się, czy z tobą jest wszystko w porządku. – wyjaśniła Jay.

-Nie, nie wracam do domu, dopóki Harry.. Mogłabyś zaopiekować się małą w czasie, gdy ja zostanę z nim. – powiedział szatyn, siadając.

-Wiesz, że to nie jest możliwe Louis i musisz myśleć o swoich dzieciach, to mogą być tygodnie zanim się znowu obudzi. – nalegała.

-Nie chcę żeby był sam lub przegapił ciążę. – powiedział, przyjmując kubek wody, który podała mu matka.

-Nie będzie, kochanie.

Po tym jak doktor Lane upewniła się, że wszystko z nim w porządku i miał nowe zdjęcie USG, natychmiast przebrał się w czyste ubrania i poszedł zobaczyć się z Harrym, był zły, że musiał skorzystać z wózka inwalidzkiego. Po drodze zauważył Gemmę i Anne wychodzące z pokoju i przytulił je mocno, gdy Gemma pomogła mu w środku i zostawiła go samego z Loczkiem, aby dać mu przestrzeni i czasu sam na sam z nim. Harry wyglądał prawie tak samo, z wyjątkiem, że teraz podłączony był do milion kabli, wciąż miał rurkę do gardła; powoli wstał, aby stanąć obok niego, płakał, delikatnie głaszcząc po raz kolejny jego policzek kciukiem.

-Ja-ja myślałem, że cię straciłem Haz… to-to było takie realne. Musisz się obudzić… Nie możesz przegapić narodzin swojego dziecka. Wybaczam ci Harry, wybaczyłem ci w chwili, gdy wróciłeś z nią w swoich ramionach, i teraz wszystko co musisz zrobić to obudzić się, więc możemy być rodziną, jakiej zawsze chciałeś. Rodzinę, jakiej chciałem, nie myśl, że jesteś tylko tego powodem, ponieważ utknąłeś z naszą trójką i nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść. Nigdy. – Louis ostrożnie pocałował go w czoło, a następnie chwycił dłoń Stylesa, umieszczając ją na swoim brzuchu pod koszulką. – Nie jest tam jeszcze, ale będzie tu wkrótce i wtedy będziemy mogli poczuć kopanie w przeciągu trzech miesięcy lub więcej.

Został z nim aż do południa, rozmawiając o czymkolwiek, a potem Anne i Jay zmusiły go, by wyszedł coś zjeść i po tym jak skończył, poszedł prosto zobaczyć Logan. Od drzwi mógł zobaczyć, że nie miała już maski tlenowej i siedziała na kolanach, by móc jeść, podczas gdy Mark miał jej picie w ręce, wiedząc, że mogłaby je rozlać. Zapukał do drzwi, a potem wszedł zdobywając ich uwagę, szybko podszedł do swojej córki, kiedy zaczęła wstawać, by do niego iść.

-Cześć kochanie, jak się masz? – zapytał ją Louis, owijając ramiona wokół niej, całując jej skroń, zauważając jej koc i misia przy poduszce.

-Dobrze. Idziemy wszyscy teraz do domu? – zapytała, całując go w policzek, a potem w czubek nosa.

-Może jutro. Dziękuję, że z nią zostaliście. – Tomlinson spojrzał na swojego ojca i Robina.

-Nie musisz nam dziękować Lou. Jak ty się masz i twoje maleństwo? – zapytał Mark, uśmiechając się, gdy Louis zarumienił się.

-Z nami dobrze, tato.

-Ty i Harry przestraszyliście nas, najpierw on, a potem ty. – powiedział Mark, wstając, by go przytulić.

-Wiem, wiem, i przepraszam… ale mam się dobrze i myślę, że Harry także będzie.

-Pójdę się z nim zobaczyć. Cieszę się, że z waszą dwójką wszystko w porządku i nie mogę się doczekać, aby je przytulać. – powiedział Robin, wskazując na brzuch szatyna, a następnie objął go i pocałował Logan w czoło, zanim wyszedł.

-Tęsknię za moim Curly. – westchnęła Logan, sięgając po galaretkę.

-Wiem, kochanie, ale zobaczymy się z nim wkrótce. – niebieskooki pocałował ją w czoło, próbując poprawić jej loki.

-Myliłem się co do Harry’ego… myślałem, że cię zostawi w pewnym momencie, ale po tym co zrobił, jestem przekonany, że naprawdę kocha waszą dwójkę i że zrobi wszystko dla ciebie i dla niej. – Mark spojrzał na Louisa. – Nadal myślę, że to co zrobił było złe, ale jestem gotów, by dać mu teraz szansę.

-Wybaczyłem mu tato, ja-ja widziałem jak umiera i nie mogłem nic zrobić, by mu pomóc. – wyznał Tomlinson, wycierając kilka łez, a następnie dał Logan łyżkę, biorąc galaretkę, by ją dla niej otworzyć.

-To musiało być dla ciebie trudne, ale teraz jest z nim wszystko w porządku i wkrótce się obudzi. – Mark delikatnie ścisnął jego ramię.

Louis skinął głową, a następnie odwrócił się do Logan, próbowała zjeść galaretkę wiśniową, i gdy rzuciła łyżką w dół swoich kolan, gdy ją wycierał, miał nadzieję, że Harry obudzi się szybko, bo tym razem nie byłby w stanie, gdyby przegapił jego ciążę i narodziny ich nowego dziecka, miał nadzieję, że będzie to chłopczyk i nie mógł doczekać się spotkania z nim i trzymać go w swoich ramionach, ale tym razem z Harrym, będącym dla niego i z nim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	28. Yes I’m a sinner, yes I’m a saint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wugCgvJVIxM
> 
> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

_Louis rzucił się za Harry’ego, próbując go złapać, gdy zielone oczy i wesoły trzynastolatek próbował do niego podbiec na wzgórze, tuż za ich domami, zatrzymując się, by na niego zaczekać. Kiedy Louis go dogonił, wciąż dysząc, Harry złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w dół razem ze sobą, tocząc się, śmiejąc i starając się nie puścić siebie nawzajem, dopóki się nie zatrzymali i zostali wciąż obok siebie, patrząc w górę na błękitne niebo, nadal trzymając się za ręce._

_-Haz? – mruknął szatyn, przesuwając włosy ze swoich oczu wolną ręką._

_-Tak Lou? – odpowiedział Harry, zacieśniając uchwyt na ręce młodszego chłopaka._

_-Kim chcesz być, gdy dorośniesz?_

_-Nie wiem jeszcze. Kim chcesz być, gdy dorośniesz? – zapytał Styles, odwracając się do chłopaka._

_-Lubię malować i pokazywać moim siostrom jak to robić, więc może nauczycielem sztuki. – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Mówiłeś, że lubisz fotografię, mógłbyś być fotografem._

_-Tak, może tak zrobię. Dzięki Lou, jesteś najlepszy. – Harry uśmiechnął się, pokazując dołeczki, które Louis już kochał tak bardzo, co oznaczało, że Harry był szczęśliwy, a jeśli on był szczęśliwy, wtedy i on był._

Louis westchnął pamiętając szczęśliwe dni, gdy oboje nie musieli się niczym martwić niż tym jaki smak lodów chcą dostać lub jaki dowcip zrobić Gemmie, aby krzyczała. Usiadł obok łóżka Harry’ego, czując się wypoczętym, po tym jak został zmuszony do powrotu do swojego mieszkania i snu, gdy Gemma została na noc z Logan i tak szybko jak tylko się obudził, wziął prysznic, zjadł śniadanie, które jego matka przygotowała dla niego. Kiedy był już w szpitalu tego ranka z Harry’ego rodzicami, był szczęśliwy, ponieważ Logan mogła iść do domu, ale nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu smutku, że Harry nadal był w śpiączce i musiał zostać, teraz minęło już sześć tygodni odkąd Logan wróciła do domu, a dzień wcześniej zostawili go z Harrym aż do szóstej trzydzieści, gdyż wtedy godziny odwiedzin kończyły się.

-Logan wraca dziś do domu kochanie, i tylko czekamy na ciebie, więc obudź się, bym mógł zabrać cię ze sobą. Możemy porozmawiać o tym, kiedy się obudzisz, ale mam zamiar przenieść kilka rzeczy do mojego mieszkania, ponieważ nie chcę żebyś wracał tam sam, mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza ci to, że przełożę twoje rzeczy. – Louis uśmiechnął się, całując go w rękę.

Zaczął mu opowiadać rzeczy, które zrobili i z którymi miał problem, odkąd byli młodsi i rozmawiali o wszystkich rzeczach, które potrzebowali dla swojego dziecka, mając nadzieję na niebieski zamiast różowego, decydując się, że nie będą tym się przejmować tak długo, jak on lub ona będzie zdrowe.

-Muszę iść, ale widzimy się jutro. Kocham cię kochanie. – szatyn wstał, całując go w czoło, a potem po chwili cmoknął go w usta i wyszedł, czując ucisk w gardle za ponowne pozostawienie go samego na noc. 

-Tatusiu! Mój Curly jest z tobą? – Logan pobiegła do Louisa, podskakując, by ją podniósł, i spojrzał przez ramię, gdy Anne posłała mu smutne spojrzenie.

-Jeszcze nie kochanie, ale wkrótce będzie i da ci dobrego przytulańca i dużo całusów. – szatyn uśmiechnął się, przytulając ją do siebie, pocierając jej plecy.

-I będziemy oglądać filmy i bawić się cały dzień? – zapytała, starając się pocierać jego plecy.

-Mhm. – Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, a następnie pocałował bok jej głowy, teraz pachniała truskawkami, usiadł obok Anne. – Dziękuję ci bardzo za opiekę nad nią Anne. Gdzie są wszyscy?

-Gemma, Robin i Mark musieli wrócić do domu z pracy i powiedzieli mi,  bym ci powiedziała, że przyjdą się z tobą zobaczyć za kilka dni. Jay jest na zakupach w sklepie spożywczym, prawie jesz ponadto. – Anne uśmiechnęła się, owijając ramię wokół ramienia chłopaka, gdy tylko postawił Logan na dół, by mogła pokolorować książeczkę.

-Tak… Harry i ja zawsze chodziliśmy w niedziele. – szatyn pochylił się w jej stronę, starając się znowu nie płakać.

-Wkrótce się obudzi kochanie, zobaczysz, a potem będzie tu, wybierając imię dla mojej nowej pociechy. Myślałeś już o imieniu? Wiem, że to trochę za wcześnie, ale myślałeś. – zapytała Anne, z powrotem patrząc na Louisa, który teraz lekko się uśmiechał.

-Jeśli to dziewczynka to podoba mi się Leighton i oczywiście, jeśli Harry’emu się spodoba… a jeśli to chłopiec to chcę nazwać go tak, jak Harry zawsze chciał nazwać swojego syna. – Louis spojrzał w dół z uśmiechem.

-Pamiętam. Zawsze o tym mówił, to piękne imię. – Anne przytuliła go jednym ramieniem.

-Nazwałem ją Hunter, ponieważ zaczyna się od H i kiedy byliśmy młodsi, obiecałem, że mógłbym nazwać moje przyszłe dziecko tak, ponieważ zaczyna się od tej samej litery, co jego imię. – powiedział jej szatyn, a potem przytulił, gdy jej oczy zaczęły łzawić.

-I dotrzymałeś obietnicy Lou, zawsze dotrzymujesz swoich obietnic i przepraszam, że złamał swoje i jeśli kiedykolwiek mu wybaczysz…

-W zasadzie już to zrobiłem… A-Anne on umarł naprzeciwko mnie i kiedy śniło mi się, że musiałem go pochować i straciłem dziecko, wybaczyłem mu, kiedy wyszedł z tego budynku, trzymając ją i uświadomiłem sobie, że nie mogę bez niego żyć i chcę żebyśmy wychowywali nasze dzieci jak prawdziwa szczęśliwa rodzina, gdzie nikt nie musi wybaczyć drugiemu za złe uczynki z przeszłości.

Tej nocy Louis spał w pokoju Logan, podczas gdy Anne i jego matka spały w jego pokoju, nie chcąc, by Anne spała na miejscu Harry’ego sama, po tym wszystkim co dla nich robiła. Spędził resztę tygodnia zostając z Logan w godzinach porannych, w czasie gdy Anne odwiedzała Loczka, a potem szedł on, by się z nim zobaczyć, a potem wracał do domu, jadł, brał prysznic, spał i wstawał następnego dnia, by zrobić wszystko jeszcze raz. Zawsze, gdy go odwiedzał, zawsze upewniał się, by wszystko powiedzieć loczkowi o Logan i mówił mu o wszystkich wiadomościach, jakie do niego wysyłała i kiedy był czas, by wracać, zawsze chwytał rękę chłopaka i umieszczał ją na swoim już teraz dziewięciotygodniowym brzuchu, świadomym, że nie był jeszcze pulchny, ale wciąż chciał, by Harry także to poczuł. Teraz, gdy był znowu w ciąży, czasami się zastanawiał, jakiego byłoby jego życie, jeśli Harry nie zatrzymałby go tej nocy, kiedy miał zamiar oddać się Jakubowi, wiedząc, że wciąż mógłby mieć dzieci, ale nie byłoby to dziecko Harry’ego.

~*~

_Louis przypomniał to sobie dobrze, przypomniał sobie kiedy milczał przez całą drogę do domu patrząc w dół na krew Jakuba, która spływała po całej jego szarej koszulce, gdy Harry mocno chwycił za kierownicę. Nie pozwolił sobie, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego, widząc jego zaciśnięte wargi i brwi zmarszczone w gniewie, gdy jego wzrok powędrował w dół do jego zakrwawionych knykci, wiedząc, co byłby w stanie zrobić i mógł zrobić dla swojego chłopaka, prawdopodobnie ex-chłopaka już od jutra. Było mu żal Jakuba, wiedząc jak bardzo Styles mógł go pobić rękoma, które kiedyś pieściły jego skórę. Wyjrzał przez okno, myśląc, że jeśli Harry im nie przerwał, pobił Jakuba a następnie zaciągnął go za rękę z jego pokoju i domu, by potem mógł stracić dziewictwo u Jakuba, ale jak zwykle Harry im przerwał._

_-Wynoś się… i lepiej idź do domu. – powiedział Loczek, zaskakując Louisa, który uświadomił sobie, że byli naprzeciwko swoich domów. – Głuchy jesteś? Wynoś się kurwa z mojego samochodu i idź do domu!_

_-P-proszę nie krzywdź g-go znowu… uderz mnie, ale zostaw Jake’a w spokoju. – jąkał się szatyn, a następnie próbował wydostać się z samochodu tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, kiedy zobaczył złość i wyobraził jak mógłby być ranny przekraczając granice Harry’ego, ale już zamykał drzwi od środka domu._

_-Dlaczego powinienem cię słuchać, co? On nie zasługuje na te wszystkie ciosy. – Louis starał się powstrzymać łzy._

_-Zasługuje… tak jak ty! – Styles krzyknął, chwytając Louisa za koszulkę, przyciągając go bliżej, gdzie ich usta prawie się dotykały i oczy szatyna były załzawione. – Nie pozwolę, by ten dupek cię dotykał… oboje mnie obrzydzacie._

_-H-Harry… k-krzywdzisz m-mnie. – jąkał Tomlinson, czując jak jego usta drżą, a łzy spadają po policzkach._

_-Idź do domu._

_Hazz odepchnął go, a Louis nie marnował czasu, wysiadając z samochodu i biegnąc w kierunku swojego domu, nie odwracając się za siebie, nigdy nie zobaczył bólu przebiegającego przez twarz Stylesa i pojedynczej łzy spływającej w dół jego policzka, Harry poczuł ból w swojej klatce piersiowej i nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że był przerażony wiedząc, co mogłoby się stać._

~*~

 W następny poniedziałek, kiedy Louis był prawie w dziesiątym tygodniu i Harry wciąż nie wykazywał żadnych oznak, by się obudzić, Anne i jego matka musiały wrócić do domu na kilka dni, zostawiając go samego z Logan i zmuszając go tylko do odwiedzin Stylesa o połowę mniej niż był przyzwyczajony. Wykorzystał ten czas, aby spędzić go ze swoją córką, starając się odwrócić jej uwagę od Loczka, kiedy o niego pytała, gdzie tatuś, kiedy wróci, a potem płakała i dosłownie miała zapaść na podłodze w kuchni, chcąc wiedzieć, czy już jej nie kochał, na co Louis szybko zaprzeczył, mówiąc jej, że bardzo ją kocha, ale nie może być z nimi w  tej chwili.

-To już prawie dwa tygodnie, Harry … proszę, po prostu się obudź. Proszę. – błagał szatyn, trzymając rozpaczliwie jego rękę.

Przebywał przy boku chłopaka, nigdy nie puszczając jego dłoni, w czasie gdy terapeuta delikatnie poruszał nogami, aby utrzymać je przed utratą masy mięśniowej, nie czuł nic, starając się nie mieć nadziei na zbyt wiele, by potem się rozczarować. Prawie wyskoczył z fotela, gdy poczuł jak Harry lekko ścisnął jego rękę, próbując dowiedzieć się czy sobie to wyobraził czy było to z jego desperacji.

-Czy coś się stało Panie Tomlinson? – zapytał terapeuta, obejmując nogi Harry’ego z białych prześcieradeł.

-On-on uścisnął moją rękę… przysięgam, że tak. – powiedział szatyn, starając się nie płakać ze szczęścia.

-Idę po doktora Summersa.

***

 -Dobre wieści, Louis. – powiedział doktor Summersa, po zbadaniu Harry’ego, podczas gdy szatyn czekał, siedząc w kącie pokoju.

-Czy wkrótce się obudzi? – zapytał.

-Zaczyna reagować na bodźce i powoli wychodzi ze śpiączki, co poczułeś było prawdopodobnie skurczem mięsni z powodu tego, że próbuje się obudzić. Upewnij się, gdy rozmawiasz z nim, może cię usłyszeć.

-Och, dzięki Bogu.

Louis podszedł do boku Stylesa i zaczął znowu z nim rozmawiać, unikając rozmowy o dziecku, nie chcąc go straszyć, w przypadku gdyby go usłyszał i zapamiętać to na później. Gemma i Anne obiecały, że będą tam tak szybko jak tylko będą mogły, nie chcąc przegapić momentu, gdy Harry się obudzi; po tym Louis zadzwonił do nich, aby powiedzieć im dobrą nowinę, poszedł do łóżka, by być dobrze wypoczętym na ponowne odwiedziny Harry’ego kolejnego dnia.

~*~*~*~

Jasnopomarańczowe gorące płomienie pożerały wszystko na swojej drodze i wszystkim, co widział Harry było, by szukać jego i Louisa córki, próbując zignorować ciepło i dym, które sprawiały, że trudno mu było oddychać. Zakrył nos i usta rękawami, i rozglądał się za nią, gdziekolwiek mógł, łzy spływały mu po policzkach, nie chcąc jej stracić, przegapił cztery lata bez niej, przegapił jej narodziny i nie mógł i nie chciał pozwolić odejść Louisowi, by byli bez niej przez resztę ich życia.

-Logan! Kochanie, to tatuś!  - Harry krzyknął, prawie kaszląc, a potem wyszeptał następne słowa, które były szlochem – To twój Curly, Logan…

Odsunął krzesło z drogi, gdy usłyszał jak cichy kaszel pochodzi spod stołu tuż przed nim, a następnie jej słabe krzyki wzywające tatusia, a potem Curly i bez zastanowienia czy oglądania się, podbiegł do niej niemal krzycząc z bólu, gdy jego policzek dostał się do płomieni, by dostać się do małej. Szlochał z ulgą, gdy zobaczył ją, zwiniętą pod stołem, podniósł obrus i zaczął kaszleć, chwytając więcej dymu.

-Tatuś! – Logan szlochała, sięgając do niego, gdy wziął swoją kurtkę i pokrył ją, powstrzymując, by nie wdychała więcej dymu.

-Cii… Jestem tutaj, jestem tutaj kochanie. Tatuś ma cię, mam cię i będzie dobrze. – Harry pocałował ją w czoło, szybko owijając wokół niej kurtkę, był wdzięczny, że była na tyle duża, aby pokryć całe jej ciało, po czym podniósł ją, trzymając blisko piersi.

Kaszlał, a potem próbował się bronić jak mógł, rozpaczliwie szukając wyjścia, zacisnął uścisk na Logan, która miała ścisłą kontrolę nad jego koszulką małymi piąstkami, a następnie pobiegł w kierunku wyjścia, chcąc płakać, kiedy drzwi się nie otworzyły. Odwrócił się, by poszukać innego wyjścia, starając się nie panikować, że nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, kiedy zaczął widzieć coraz mniej i mniej. Czuł, że jego usta drżą ze strachu, nie widząc żadnej ucieczki, nie chcąc zostawiać jego córeczki by umarła w męczarniach razem z nim i zostawiając samego Louisa, myśląc, że nie walczył na tyle, aby ją uratować. Zatrzymał krzyk, gdy płomienie były zbyt blisko, by mogły poparzyć jego przedramiona.

Zaostrzając ucisk, pobiegł w kierunku innych drzwi obok kuchni, próbując je otworzyć i nienawidząc się za to, co chciał zrobić, postawił Logan na dole, obejmując jej twarz płaszczem, gdy wrzasnęła, że nie chce go puszczać. Zaczął kopać drzwi, próbując je otworzyć, ignorując i nie dbając o to czy oddychał, gdyż chciał tylko zabrać stąd małą jak najszybciej. Gdy usłyszał jak drzwi pękają, kopnął mocniej, aż udało mu się je złamać i otworzyć tak szybko, jak mógł, podniósł ją i wybiegł z budynku, gdy usłyszał z okna i zobaczył duże kawałki szkła, które wylądowały tam, gdzie stali. Upadł na kolana wciąż z małą w swoich ramionach, próbując oddychać, gdy kaszlał czuł okropny ból na policzku i przedramionach, miał ochotę zwymiotować, gdy zamek kurtki nawiązał kontakt z jego przedramieniem.

Wstał z drżącymi nogami i pokuśtykał w stronę, gdzie zostawił Louisa, gdy biegł w środku, złapał go kaszel i czuł wymioty i nadchodzący ból głowy. Mógł zobaczyć Louisa, biegnącego do nich, na co przyspieszył, ignorując pieczenie w płucach, aż nie mógł oddychać i powoli dusił się, a potem wszystko stało się ciemniejsze i jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to zacisnąć ucisk na Logan, nie pozwalając jej nigdy, by odeszła.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, znalazł się z powrotem w swojej sypialni z dzieciństwa, dysząc i czując jak łzy spływają mu na twarz, kiedy zobaczył ich, wiedząc, że to nie było prawdziwe, ponieważ tak bardzo jak tego chciał, to nigdy by się nie zdarzyło, zaszlochał, uświadamiając sobie, że był martwy. Spojrzał za siebie, widząc jasne białe światło, sprawiające, że poczuł spokój ze sobą, gdyż grzesznicy tacy jak on nie powinni czuć się spokojni, a potem spojrzał na swoje łóżko, gdzie on z osiemnastoletnim Louisem spali z małą i prześliczną dziewczynką i głowa szatyna spoczywała na jego piersi, a jego ramiona były owinięte wokół nich. Obserwował ich, zauważając jacy byli szczęśliwi i oboje zrelaksowani aż poczuł, że nadszedł czas i powoli podszedł do nich i delikatnie pocałował małe dziecko, które miało zamknięte oczy i osiemnastoletni palec Harry’ego w swojej małej rączce. Szepnął _kocham cię_ , a potem pocałował w czoło Louisa, mówiąc mu, jak mu przykro i że kochał go na zawsze, zanim cofnął się i odwrócił, idąc w stronę światła, nie zatrzymując się, gdy ich usłyszał.

Po niezliczonym czasie oglądania filmów, które dał mu Louis, wiedział, że mógł rozpoznać ten płacz, jeśli dostał szansę, by móc je usłyszeć w prawdziwym życiu i nie dbając o to, pobiegł w kierunku łóżka, gdzie on i Louis już odeszli, zostawiając ją samą w środku łóżka. Podniósł ją, czując jak boli go w klatce ze szczęścia, kiedy w końcu poczuł mały ruch jej ciała w swoich ramionach, gdy znikąd był z powrotem, trzymając czteroletnią Logan, gdy upadł na kolana i ponownie stracił przytomność, tym razem na dłuższy czas.

~*~

Jego oczy powoli zatrzepotały, otwierając się, by ponownie je zamknąć, unikając jasnego światła, słyszał irytujący dźwięk i czuł coś niewygodnego w gardle i że ktoś trzymał go za rękę. Powoli poruszył wolną dłonią w poszukiwaniu Logan, której był pewien, że wciąż była na szczycie jego klatki piersiowej, ponieważ nie puszczał jej, gdy jego oczy rozszerzyły się i zaczął panikować, kiedy nie mógł jej nigdzie poczuć w pobliżu, chciał wstać i spojrzeć na nią, ale nie mógł, Louis miał swoją głowę na ręce Harry’ego, trzymając ją, kiedy poczuł ruch, powoli podniósł głowę i szybko usiadł, gdy zobaczył Harry’ego, rozglądającego się wokół przerażonymi oczami i wołał za kimś, gdy Styles próbował wstać, starając się coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowo nie wyszło z powodu rurki, którą miał w dole swojego gardła.

-Harry! Kochanie, musisz, musisz się uspokoić. – Louis rozpaczliwie starał się go położyć na dole starając się, by nie skrzywdzić siebie.

-L-Lo… - Loczek starał mówić, gdy jego oczy zaczęły łzawić, próbując się dowiedzieć, gdzie ona była.

Louis zaczął płakać, kiedy serce chłopaka przyspieszyło, czując jak zacieśniał swoje przedramiona i jego oczy łzawiły wzdłuż skroni, gdy go błagał.

-Jest z nią w porządku, Z Logan w porządku. – szatyn prawie krzyknął, próbując go uspokoić.

Puścił go, gdy jeden z pielęgniarzy przytrzymał go na dole, w czasie gdy pielęgniarka wstrzykiwała mu coś, jak zgadł środek uspokajający, a następnie obserwował go, gdy powoli zamknął oczy, wciąż starając się do niego dotrzeć, dopóki jego ręka zwiotczała. Został poproszony o opuszczenie sali, by mogli zabrać rurkę tlenu i kiedy go od niej uwolniono, nie był już podłączony do respiratora   czy tej rurki, jedynie zostały na nim bandaże, gdzie się poparzył, wiedząc, że nie zostawią tych blizn, po rozmowie z doktorem Summersem; Louis pocałował go w czoło, zanim wyszedł na zewnątrz, by zadzwonić do wszystkich i powiedzieć im wspaniałą wiadomość, a następnie zadzwonił do Anny, pytając ją, czy mogłaby zostać nieco dłużej z Logan, mówiąc jej dlaczego jest szczęśliwy, na co szybko się zgodziła.

Następnym razem, gdy Harry się obudził, było prawie cztery godziny później i gdy zaczął panikować, zauważył Tomlinsona siedzącego na fotelu obok jego łóżka, śpiącego i trzymającego jego rękę, rozejrzał się dookoła, próbując dowiedzieć się jak długo spał, odkąd był ogień i Louis był ubrany w inne ubrania i słońce było wysoko na niebie, wchodząc przez żaluzje. Zastanawiał się, czy spał całą noc i część dnia, gdy poruszył rękoma, zauważając białe bandaże na swoich przedramionach, a następnie podniósł je, by dotknąć twarzy, czując dwa więcej na swoim policzku i skroni.

-Harry? Harry!

Płaczący Louis rzucił się na niego i zaczął przebiegać palcami przez jego tłuste włosy, a następnie podał wodę, pomagając mu się napić niewielkich ilości, gdyż nie mógł pić więcej. Zaczynał być zdezorientowanym, kiedy szatyn patrzył na niego, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że był tam, a potem przełknął ślinę, zanim zaczął mówić, mrugając oczami na to, jak brzmiał jego szorstki głos.

-Lou… Logan? – zapytał Loczek, sięgając ręką po dłoń chłopaka, chcąc wiedzieć, czy było z nią w porządku.

-Jest z nią dobrze, dzięki tobie jest z nią w porządku i teraz jest w domu z Anną. – Louis pocałował go w czoło.

-Tak szybko? Ogień był zeszłej nocy i myślałem, że oni zatrzymają ją tutaj na dłuższy czas. – Hazz starał się wyjaśnić, patrząc jak Louis nerwowo przełyka.

-Haz… jaka-jaka jest dzisiejsza data? – zapytał Tomlinson, starając się nie panikować.

-Piątek. O-ogień był zeszłej nocy. Louis? – odpowiedział brunet, zaczynając być coraz bardziej zdezorientowanym.

-Wyjaśnię ci, ale musisz zachować spokój, okej? – powiedział niebieskooki, po czym zaczął mówić, gdy Harry skinął. – Tej nocy, gdy byłeś w – w śpiączce, a następnie akcja serca zatrzymała się, ja-ja myślałem, że byłeś martwy, ale nie byłeś… byłeś w śpiączce przez-przez dwa tygodnie. – wyjaśnił, czekając aż Loczek się przestraszy.

-Ale-ale z Logan w porządku?

-Tak, czuje się dobrze… czekaliśmy na ciebie, aż się obudzisz.

-Louis… dlaczego-dlaczego nie mogę poruszać moimi nogami? – wyszeptał Harry, gdy łzy zaczęły spływać w dół jego twarzy.

-Pójdę po lekarza. – spanikowany Louis wybiegł z pokoju.

~*~

-Tak jak myślałem. Stracił część mobilności w nogach z powodu zatrucia tlenkiem węgla i brak ruchu, ale z terapią wróci do normy. – powiedział doktor Summers, sprawiając, że ramiona szatyna opadły z ulgą.

-Jak myślisz, długo to zajmie? Chcę iść do domu. – powiedział Harry, trochę się przesuwając.

-Wszystko zależy od ciebie, ale musimy także zatrzymać cię tutaj na kilka dni, aby monitorować twoje serce i upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku.

-Czuję się dobrze, chcę iść do domu. - powiedział uparcie Loczek.

-Harry… nie możesz iść jeszcze do domu. – Louis westchnął wstając, by stanąć obok łóżka chłopaka.

-Nie chcę już tu być i chcę zobaczyć Logan… Lou minęły dwa tygodnie i chcę ją po prostu zobaczyć. – brunet prawie błagał, chwytając go za rękę.

-Jeśli wolno, pójdę po nią, więc będziesz mógł ją zobaczyć, ale musisz tu zostać. – powiedział Tomlinson, spoglądając na długie włosy chłopaka na jego czole.

Po tym jak doktor Summers zgodził się, Louis wyszedł, by iść po Logan, zostawiając Loczka, by trochę się oczyścił, był w drodze do domu, dzwoniąc do Anne i Jay, jak i do swoich przyjaciół, by powiedzieć im, że był w pełni obudzony, a potem zadzwonił do Anny, pytając czy Logan jest już gotowa. Podniósł ją, nie mówiąc nic, kiedy szli, upewniając się, że spakował jej torbę, koc, kilka zabawek i przekąski w razie gdyby była głodna, podczas gdy sama niosła swojego misia w jednej ręce, a drugą trzymając rękę chłopaka, który po tej nocy zawsze trzymał ją mocniej, uniemożliwiając puszczenie.

-Gdzie idziemy, tatusiu? – zapytała Logan, rozpoznając szpitalne korytarze.

-To niespodzianka, kochanie. – szatyn uśmiechnął się niej, a potem podniósł ją tak szybko, jak tylko znaleźli się na zewnątrz nowego pokoju Harry’ego i delikatnie zapukał do drzwi, słysząc przytłumione _wejść,_ zanim otworzył drzwi.

Poprzez wygląd, gdy ktoś pomógł mu z prysznicem i jedyną rzeczą, którą były bandaże, wciąż był nieco blady i zmęczony, obserwował jego uśmiech coraz większy, ale szybko zniknął, gdy Logan ukryła twarz w zgięciu szyi Louisa, owijając ramiona mocniej wokół jego szyi.

-To tatuś, chce cię przytulić i dać ci dużo całusów. Czyż nie mówiłaś, że chcesz go przytulić. – Louis starał się ją odciągnąć, a potem postawił na łóżku obok Harry’ego, obserwując jak wydęła wargę, która mówiła, że zacznie płakać, ale potem Styles szybko ją przytulił, był wdzięczny, że była cała, zacieśniając uścisk, kiedy wybuchnęła płaczem.

-Nie płacz kochanie, kocham cię… tatuś kocha się tak bardzo. – Loczek całował ją ciągle w czoło, gdy patrzyła na bandaże z rozszerzonymi zielono/niebieskimi oczami.

-Tatuś! – zapłakała, chwytając chłopaka małymi rączkami, puszczając misia.

-Nie płacz robaczku, jest dobrze, z nami dobrze. – zielonooki uśmiechnął się, przyciągając Louisa do uścisku.

-Chcesz się ze mną pobawić? – zapytała niewinnie, sięgając do torby, chwytając Kelly i Victorię.

-Z przyjemnością. – brunet uśmiechnął się, biorąc lalkę.

Po tym jak Tomlinson zamówił coś lekkiego, co Hazz mógłby zjeść i jedzenie dla Logan i siebie, spędzili z nim więcej czasu, chciał powiedzieć mu o dziecku, ale zdecydował, że zrobi to, gdy będzie w domu, w zaciszu ich sypialni, a potem wyszli, obiecując, że wrócą następnego dnia. Następne dwa tygodnie były dla Louisa zamazane, był już w dwunastym tygodniu i był trochę zaniepokojony, że Harry mógłby zauważyć, że coś się zmieniło, próbował ukryć małe wybrzuszenie, które było nieco większe niż wtedy, gdy był w dwunastym tygodniu z Logan, ale to było coraz trudniejsze, odkąd Harry lubił kłaść na nim swoją głowę i owijać swoje ramiona wokół niego.

Dwa tygodnie później, gdy Styles wyszedł ze śpiączki, Anne, Gemma i Robin odwiedzili go, spędzając z nim cały dzień, po tym jak Anne płakała, odmawiając puszczenia go, przyciągając Logan do uścisku, szczęśliwa i wdzięczna, że wciąż miała swoje dzieci, starając się nie mówić o nowym dziecku. Liam i Eleanor odwiedzili go dzień później, zaskakując go, gdy trzymali się za ręce, aż Liam puścił ją i przytulił Harry’ego, przez dziesięć minut besztając go i mówiąc, że nigdy nie ma robić tego ponownie, na co Harry odpowiedział poprzez ponowne przytulenie go. Kiedy Niall i Zayn odwiedzili go później, ten dzień był świetny, dopóki Zayn nie zapytał Harry’ego czy mogliby porozmawiać sami i Louis był zmuszony, by zostawić ich samych, nawet jeśli nie chciał; kilka minut później mogli wejść i potem jak para wyszła, Harry wyjaśnił Louisowi, że Zayn chciał mu podziękować za uratowanie jego ciasteczka.

Dni, które Loczek spędzał na terapii, próbując poruszać nogami i budować masę mięśniową, dopóki nie zaczął powoli iść, ale na własną rękę, bandaże zostały ostatecznie usunięte, pozostawiając trochę blizn, które straszyły, ale powiedziano mu, że z odpowiednią opieką, wkrótce znikną. Harry pragnął wrócić do domu z nimi, za każdym razem, gdy godziny odwiedzin się kończyły, za każdym razem musieli wychodzić, Logan zawsze chciała zostać z Harrym i iść z nim spać. W dniu, gdy Loczek miał wrócić do domu, Louis był podekscytowany i nerwowy, gdy sprzątał mieszkanie, besztając Logan za bałagan, gdzie posprzątał, a ponieważ był to ten dzień, w którym Harry miał się dowiedzieć, że ponownie został ojcem, nie pomagało. Tak szybko jak przyjechali do szpitala, zostawił Logan z Harrym i przeprosił go, mówiąc, że musi porozmawiać z doktorem Summersem, ale chciał tylko nowe zdjęcie USG, aby być w stanie powiedzieć Harry’emu, że spodziewają się dziecka ponownie i po tym jak doktor Lane dała mu to, życzyła mu powodzenia, udał się z powrotem, aby ich odebrać.

~*~

-Witaj z powrotem. – Louis uśmiechnął się, otwierając drzwi do swojego mieszkania, po wyjaśnieniu Harry’emu, że nie było mowy, by wrócił do swojego mieszkania sam i w sumie już przeniósł jego rzeczy, które będą mu potrzebne.

-Wreszcie. – Harry uśmiechnął się, siadając na kanapie, owijając ramiona wokół Logan, po tym jak wspięła się na jego kolana, by go przytulić, jak obiecała, gdy byli w drodze powrotnej.

-Jesteś głodny? Mogę zrobić coś lekkiego do jedzenia. – zapytał Louis, siadając obok niego.

-Nie, dziękuję, nie jestem jeszcze głodny. – powiedział brunet, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu, podczas gdy szatyn spojrzał na swoją delikatną wypukłość, wiedząc, ze skoro jest to jego druga ciąża, zamierza pokazywać ją wcześniej.

-Coś nie tak? – zapytał Styles, owijając ramię wokół niego.

-Po prostu tęskniłem za tobą… to wszystko. – powiedział, walcząc, by nie płakać, ale skończyło się na tym, że miał mokre oczy. _Cholerne hormony,_ pomyślał.

-Tatusiu, zero płakania. – Logan ziewnęła, przytulając się bliżej loczka, sięgając do Louisa, by wytrzeć jego łzy kciukiem, gdy Harry pocałował ją w skroń.

-Czuję się dobrze, kochanie. Gotowa, by iść do łóżka? – zapytał, będąc gotowym, by ją zabrać do łóżka, decydując, że weźmie kąpiel, ponieważ to był dług dzień i wyglądała tak, jakby zaraz miała zemdleć.

-Branoc tatusiowie, kocham was. – wymamrotała, gdy tylko była w łóżku.

-Branoc kochanie, kocham cię bardziej. – Tomlinson pocałował ją w czoło, czekając na Harry’ego.

-Branoc robaczku i też cię kocham. – uśmiechnął się, całując ją w rękę, a następnie zgasił światło, idąc za Louisem do jego sypialni.

Gdy Harry był już w łóżku, czekał na Louisa, który szybko przebrał się w spodnie dresowe i luźny t-shirt, a następnie umył zęby, chwytając zdjęcie USG z kurtki. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry rozpostarł ramiona do niego tak szybko, jak tylko go zobaczył i powoli wszedł do łóżka, kładąc się obok niego i brzuch dociskając naprzeciwko loczka, by mógł poczuć wybrzuszenie. Harry jedynie pocałował go, a potem wyszeptał ciche _dobranoc_ , zanim poszedł spać. budząc się, gdy Louis odwrócił się, aby włączyć światło i złapał zdjęcie, a potem położył się na plecach, studiując je.

-Co to jest? – zapytał Styles, umieszczając rękę na brzuchu Louisa pod jego koszulką, delikatnie tworząc małe kółeczka.

-Spójrz - szatyn uśmiechnął się, dając mu zdjęcie, obserwując, gdy szeroko się uśmiechnął.

-Czy to Logan? – zapytał, spoglądając na zdjęcie, uśmiechając się, dopóki nie zobaczył roku 2014, a nie 2010, zauważając, że to była dzisiejsza data.

Zamarł, gdy poczuł niewielkie wybrzuszenie pod swoją ręką i zaczął przesuwać dłonią, czując, że było twarde, a potem wziął głęboki oddech, przygotowując się na zapytanie tego, co już wiedział, spoglądając na Louisa w szoku.

-Lou… jesteś – jesteś w ciąży?

-T-tak. – Louis skinął głową, żując swoją dolną wargę.

-Dwunasty tydzień? Przez cały ten czas byłeś w ciąży i nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś. O Boże… - powiedział z niedowierzaniem, spoglądając jeszcze raz na zdjęcie.

-Dowiedziałem się cztery tygodnie temu i zamierzałem ci powiedzieć w tym dniu w restauracji, ale nie mogłem. – wyjaśnił szatyn, a następnie zaczął płakać, kiedy Harry usiłował wstać.

-Harry? Harry gdzie idziesz, nie możesz mnie teraz zostawić. Obiecałeś. – Tomlinson płakał, a potem przestał, kiedy Harry podszedł do boku łóżka i uklęknął obok niego i ostrożnie podniósł jego koszulkę, gdy wzrok był na poziomie jego brzucha.

-Czy to w porządku? Nie boli? – zapytał szeptem brunet.

-Jest zupełnie zdrowe i silne. – odpowiedział niebieskooki, obserwując jak Loczek patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, a oczy były załzawione, gdy wodnisty uśmiech zaczął być coraz większy i większy.

-Cześć kochanie, nie znasz mnie jeszcze… jestem Harry. Twój drugi tatuś, prawdopodobnie nie możesz mnie jeszcze usłyszeć… Lou czy dziecko może mnie usłyszeć? – zapytał Styles, patrząc na niego z zaciekawionymi oczami.

-Jeszcze nie, kochanie. – niebieskooki zaśmiał się, przeczesując palcami loki chłopaka, przez co wyglądał młodziej, po tym jak je ściął.

-Nie ma znaczenia, nawet jeśli mnie jeszcze nie słyszysz kochanie, chcę żebyś po prostu wiedział, że już cię kocham i nie mogę się doczekać, aby cię trzymać. Mam nadzieję, że cię nie upuszczę. – Hazz uśmiechnął się, całując małe wybrzuszenie, w którym już był zakochany. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak szczęśliwy jestem Lou.

-Nie jesteś zły? – zapytał cicho szatyn.

-Oczywiście, że nie, myślałem, że nie byłem gotowy, ale teraz, jeśli ona jest tam w tym ciepłym i wygodnym, nie mogę się doczekać aż ją spotkam. – Loczek położył się obok niego, całując go i zaczynając pocierać małe wybrzuszenie z miłością.

-Ona? Myślisz, że to dziewczynka? – zapytał Louis.

-Mam takie uczucie, ale to nie ma znaczenia, będziemy kochać go lub ją tak bardzo, a Logan będzie najlepszą starszą siostrą. – Harry promieniał ze szczęścia.

-Jeśli to dziewczynka, możemy dać jej na imię Leighton? – Louis wydął wargi.

-Leighton… Leighton Grace? – Harry też wydął wargi, sprawiając, że serce szatyna stopniało.

-Wszystko, co chcesz. – Tomlinson dziobnął jego usta.

-A jeśli to chłopiec?

-Evan – Louis uśmiechnął się, widząc jak twarz chłopaka była w zaskoczeniu.

-Wciąż pamiętasz  jak chciałem nazwać naszego syna? – Styles uśmiechnął się.

-Naszego? – Louis uniósł brwi w zdezorientowaniu.

-Mówiłem ci, że chciałem zawsze nazwać go Evan, ale nie powiedziałem ci, że chciałem zaadoptować synka, po poślubieniu ciebie, ale teraz nie musimy adoptować. – Loczek zarumienił się.

-T-ty chciałeś mnie poślubić i adoptować dziecko, odkąd miałeś czternaście lat? – Louis zaczął znowu płakać.

-Tak… W sumie zaplanowałem całe nasze wesele z tematyką Spider-Mana, ale potem… to się stało. – Harry spojrzał w dół, i kiedy szatyn zobaczył jak jego usta drżą, nie mógł już tego zatrzymać.

-Wybaczyłem ci, wybaczyłem ci w noc pożaru, kiedy myślałem, że cię straciłem. – wyznał niebieskooki, na co Styles zaniósł się szlochem.

-N-nie, nie wybaczyłeś, ty… - Harry’emu zostało to przerwane przez usta Louisa na jego własnych.

-Wybaczyłem, wiem, że mnie kochasz, kochasz nasze dzieci i nie zamierzasz mnie znowu skrzywdzić, więc proszę uwierz mi. Proszę. – błagał Tomlinson.

Harry spojrzał w jego szczere niebieskie oczy, które nie były już zimne  i lodowate, ale ciepłe i pełne życia i miłości, a potem widział to w jego twarzy i wiedział, że Louis nie mógłby nigdy go okłamać, wziął głęboki oddech i powoli skinął głową, czując, że ciężar został zdjęty z jego ramion.

-Kocham cię Aniele… dziękuję. – wyszeptał, całując jego skroń, uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis pocałował jego rękę i to było wszystko, co potrzebował zrobić dla Harry’ego, by wiedział, że też go kocha. I całego jego życia i więcej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	29. My heart, your heart sit tight like book ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

W sobotę rano Louis powoli otworzył oczy, słysząc delikatny płacz, pochodzący z pokoju Logan i tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, wstał, wyplątując się z ramion Harry’ego, które były owinięte wokół jego brzucha, gdzie jego wybrzuszenie było całkowicie odsłonięte. Przetarł oczy i wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i poszedł do Logan, widząc psa śpiącego na łóżku małej u jej stóp, płakała i była mokra plama na materacu, gdzie spała. Spojrzał na jej zegar nad nią i westchnął, ponieważ wciąż była czwarta rano, a teraz, gdy była obudzona, nie było mowy, by wróciła do snu; odkąd zdarzył się pożar i teraz musiał wyprać pościel po raz drugi w tym tygodniu. Nic nie mówiąc, delikatnie zdjął jej spodnie od piżamy, a potem jej koszulkę, zanim podniósł ją i pocałował w czoło, chwytając po drodze ręcznik w drodze do łazienki, żeby dać jej kąpiel. Gdy był już gotowy, zaczął ją myć, będąc spokojnym na fakt, że jej łóżko miało wodoodporną podkładkę, gdy jego mama poleciła mu, żeby zaczął tego używać tak szybko, jak tylko zaczęła siadać na nocnik i porzucił pieluchy; starał się pospieszyć, aby ją ubrać i zostawić z Harrym, by mógł wyprać jej pościel i ją wyczyścić.

-Dlaczego tak wcześnie ją kąpiesz? -  wymamrotał Harry z drzwi w półśnie i pocierając sen z oczu, zaskakując Louisa.

-Zmoczyła łóżko i nie brała kąpieli zeszłej nocy, więc równie dobrze mogę zrobić to teraz, to już drugi raz, gdy tak się dzieje. – wyjaśnił szatyn, wypłukując szampon z jej włosów.

-Pójdę to posprzątać. – Harry wszedł do jej sypialni, zanim Louis mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć.

W tym czasie Logan była ubrana w wygodną i ciepłą nową piżamkę, a Harry zdjął brudną pościel i podkładkę i założył nowe, by mogła wrócić do snu, ale tak szybko jak Louis położył ją z powrotem, zaczęła znowu płakać, ciągnąc jego koszulkę, chcąc żeby ją podniósł, nie przestawała, dopóki jej nie wziął. Owinęła go jak koalę, wrócił do swojej sypialni, a za nim Harry, który zadbał o ty, aby umieścić środek do zmiękczania tkanin na prześcieradle, zanim położyli się z nią w środku, wciąż trzymała się Louisa, wypuszczając małe czkawki tu i tam.

-To już drugi raz, gdy tak zrobiła? – zapytał brunet, przeczesując wilgotne loki z tyłu głowy.

-Tak, zrobiła tak w poniedziałek i dzisiaj. – szatyn odpowiedział, całując jej rękę.

-Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś, co jeśli to z powodu pożaru… musimy zabrać ją do psychologa. – Hazz zaczął panikować, owijając ich dwójkę ramionami.

-Poczekajmy trochę, jeśli nie przestanie, wtedy ją zabierzemy.

-Okej. Hej… kiedy masz wizytę? Chcę iść z tobą i zobaczyć naszego małego orzeszka. – Styles uśmiechnął się tak bardzo, że jego twarz można by było podzielić na dwie części.

-W ciągu miesiąca, gdzieś koło szesnastego lub siedemnastego tygodnia. Więc teraz jest to nasz mały orzeszek? – zapytał Tomlinson, chwytając jego rękę i przeplatając swoimi palcami.

-To jest takie dalekie od teraz. – Harry wydął wargi, na co Louis zachichotał. – i tak, teraz to nasz mały orzeszek. Zdecydowałem o tym w nocy.

-Mkej. Znowu śpi, więc może także powinniśmy pójść spać. – szatyn zamknął oczy, otwierając je ponownie, gdy usłyszał dyszenie Loczka.

-Lou,  gdzie dziecko będzie spało?

-Cóż… kiedy Logan się urodziła, kupiłem jeden z tych głębokich wózków dziecięcych i spała w nim obok mojego łóżka, a potem kupiłem łóżeczko z takim samym układem, spaliśmy w jednym pokoju, dopóki nie miała dwóch miesięcy i przeprowadziłem się z nią do naszego własnego mieszkania. Myślę, że to, co mam zamiar zrobić z tym i w ten sposób będziemy w pobliżu, jeśli nasz orzeszek będzie czegoś potrzebować. – wyjaśnił niebieskooki, czując ciepłą dłoń Harolda na swoim brzuchu.

-A co, jeśli będzie starszy. – zapytał Harry.

-O co chodzi? – zapytał zdezorientowany szatyn.

-Gdzie nasz orzeszek będzie spać?

-Harry, myślę, że wybiegasz myślami zbyt daleko, to znaczy, nie znamy jeszcze płci czy terminu.

-Tak, wiem, ale po prostu mnie wysłuchaj, okej. Wiem, że to zbyt szybko i to w porządku, jeśli nie chcesz, ale myślę, że powinniśmy mieć więcej miejsca… jak wystarczająco duży dom dla nas z wielkim podwórkiem. – powiedział powoli loczek, czekając aż szatyn coś powie.

-Chcesz się razem z nami przeprowadzić do nowego domu? A co z twoim mieszkaniem lub z tym?

-Sprzedamy je. – zielonooki wzruszył ramionami, a następnie kontynuował, kiedy Louis nic nie powiedział – Możemy poczekać kilka lat, po tym jak orzeszek się urodzi, ale tylko wyobraź sobie te wszystkie miejsca, które będzie miała Logan i będzie w stanie mogła jeździć na rowerze… bo w sumie mam już dla niej jeden.

-Harry Stylesie masz dla niej rower bez mojej wiedzy? Proszę, powiedz mi przynajmniej, że masz dla jej wieku i ma kółka, ona nigdy nie używała roweru w swoim życiu. – powiedział niebieskooki, chcąc uzyskać spojrzenie chłopaka, ale połowa ciała Logan była na jego górze.

-To dla jej wieku i kupiłem też wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy dla niej, by bezpiecznie jeździła, ja po prostu chcę, żeby dobrze się bawiła, a nie obalała. – powiedział.

-Harry! – Louis uderzył go w bok, zanim loczek mógł go powstrzymać.

-Żartowałem kochanie, wiesz, że nigdy nie pozwoliłbym by cokolwiek złego stało się jej albo dziecku.

-Wiem. Jestem zmęczony… miejmy nadzieję, że się zatrzyma. – westchnął Tomlinson, a po kilka minutach oboje zasnęli.

Dwa tygodnie później Louis był już w czternastym tygodniu i stawał się coraz większy i większy, sprawiając, że nieznajomi zauważali bez wątpienia, że jest w ciąży, a jego zwiększony apetyt w ogóle nie pomagał. Miał zakończyć modeling i robienie sesji zdjęciowych na jakiś czas, mówiąc Ericowi, że być może kiedyś wróci będąc w formie, ale nie był pewien, gdyż wychowywanie dwójki dzieci nie było łatwą rzeczą. Czuł, że nadszedł czas, aby powiedzieć Logan, że będzie starszą siostrą, i kiedy próbował złapać coś z jednej z górnych półek z szafki, jego koszulka podciągnęła się trochę, ukazując wystający brzuch. Kiedy spojrzał na małą, złapał z nią kontakt, patrzyła na niego ciekawskimi oczami, próbując dowiedzieć się, co się z nim stało. Stwierdził też, że jest to dla niego konieczne i Harry ostrożnie dobierał słowa, nie chcąc jej przestraszyć, odkąd zaczęła moczyć łóżko, ale nie tak często jak kiedyś, odkąd zaczęła chodzić do psychologa, który powiedział im, że jej wypadek był wynikiem urazu, który zniknął. W niedzielę rano, po tym jak zjedli śniadanie, on i Harry usiedli z nią w salonie, by powiedzieć jej wspaniałą wiadomość.

-Musimy coś ci powiedzieć, kochanie, są to wspaniałe wiadomości. – Louis zaczął kontynuować, kiedy posłała mu puste spojrzenie. – Pamiętasz, kiedy powiedziałaś nam, że chcesz braciszka albo siostrzyczkę?

-Mhm, chcę braciszka jak Cassandra. – Logan skinęła głową, bawiąc się rąbkiem spódniczki.

-Cóż… teraz dzidziuś rośnie w moim brzuszku i on lub ona przyjdą tu, gdy zawita święty Mikołaj. – wyjaśnił szatyn, gdy on i Harry czekali na jakąkolwiek reakcję.

-Jak się tam dostało? Dlaczego nie może teraz wyjść? – spytała z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Jest wciąż zbyt malutkie i musi stać się większe i silniejsze, by mogło przyjść i cię poznać. – wyjaśnił Styles, gdzie siedział na stoliku obok Louisa i naprzeciwko Logan.

-Ale jak się tam dostało? – nalegała, patrząc w dół brzucha Louisa.

-Cóż, kiedy dwie dorosłe osoby jak tatuś i ja kochają się tak bardzo, są w stanie stworzyć dziecko; kochamy się nawzajem, więc stworzyliśmy dziecko w środku mojego brzucha. – wyjaśnił Tomlinson, mając nadzieję na to, że to będzie dla niej wystarczające, nie chcąc rozmawiać z nią jeszcze o seksie.

-Co tam robi? Tatusiu, co jeśli dziecko jest samotne i jest tam ciemno. – powiedziała, wydymając wargę.

-Dziecko jest bezpieczne i szczęśliwe tam kochanie, prawdopodobnie teraz śpi, nie martw się. Możesz je dotknąć, jest w porządku. – szatyn uśmiechnął się, kiedy na nią spoglądał.

-Wiem! Mogę patrzeć na nie przez twój pępek. – wykrzyknęła, klęcząc na swoich kolanach, podnosząc koszulkę Louisa do góry.

-Obawiam się, że nie możesz robaczku, musimy czekać aż wyjdzie. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

-Czy będzie siusiać i spać cały dzień? – zapytała, pocierając delikatnie brzuch szatyna.

-Będzie dużo spać, kiedy będzie tu po raz pierwszy. – potwierdził.

-Kocham cię Bąbelku.

Zarówno serce Louisa jak i Harry’ego ociepliło się na jej pierwsze słowa, które powiedziała do swojego brata lub swojej siostry, obserwowali jak kilkakrotnie pocałowała maleństwo, w którym już była zakochana.

-Powinniśmy iść do parku. – ogłosił Loczek, zdobywając okrzyk od Logan, która wstała i rzuciła się na niego, próbując owinąć swoje ręce wokół jego talii, ale chwytając się boków jego koszulki.

-Okej, ale pozwól mi się przebrać. – powiedział Louis, wskazując na swoje spodnie dresowe i t-shirt Harry’ego. – Czy na zewnątrz jest gorąco?

-Nie do końca, ale załóż cienką kurtkę, nie chcę żebyś się przeziębił.

Harry przebrał Logan w koszulę z długim rękawem i wygodne spodnie, bo planował uczyć ją, jak jeździć na rowerze z Toy Story, który dostał z chłopięcego działu w sklepie z zabawkami. Przypomniał sobie, gdy kobieta, która sprzedała mu rower, spojrzała na niego dziwnie, gdy powiedział jej, że _Logan_ była jego córką, a nie jego synem, a następnie zaoferowała mu rowery dla księżniczek, które grzecznie odmówił, mówiąc, że wybrał już ten, co chciał. Zaczął się martwić, gdy Louis przebierał się więcej niż zwykle, zostawiając Logan z Jaskierem, podczas gdy poszedł do niego, znajdując go u stóp łóżka, ocierał łzy swoimi rękawami i wszystkie swoje dżinsy porozrzucał na łóżku lub na podłodze.

-Lou, co się stało? Dlaczego nie jesteś jeszcze ubrany?  - zapytał brunet, klękając przed nim.

-One wszystkie są zbyt ciasne… te głupie dżinsy nie pasują już. – głos chłopaka drżał jak jego usta, zanim znowu wybuchnął płaczem.

-Nie płacz, jestem całkiem pewien, że możemy znaleźć parę, która do ciebie pasuje. – Harry starał się go pocieszyć, ponieważ to była w połowie jego wina; rozejrzał się, próbując wybrać jedną parę.

-Jakiej części _one już nie pasują_ , nie rozumiesz Harold! Przymierzałem wszystkie i są zbyt ciasne, jestem coraz grubszy a nawet nie jestem w połowie. – Louis skarżył się, patrząc jakby to był koniec świata.

-Może jesteś po prostu wydęty, czytałem, że to się dzieje z powodu wszystkich hormonów i nie jesteś gruby okej. Wyglądasz doskonale i rośnie w tobie nasze dziecko. – powiedział loczek, ocierając jego policzki z łez.

-Czytałeś o ciąży? – zapytał szatyn, a następnie zapłakał, gdy Harry pokiwał głową. – Jestem gruby, Harry, nie byłem taki wielki, kiedy byłem w ciąży z Logan w tym czasie.

-Może to dziecko jest większe niż ona. Dalej, kochanie, znajdźmy coś dla ciebie do ubrania. – Harry pocałował go, a następnie chwycił jego rękę, prowadząc go do szafy, gdzie połowa była wypełniona jego ubraniami.

Louis skończył ubrany w jeden z szortów od koszykówki Stylesa i koszulką z długim rękawem, nie chcąc czuć się, że są zbyt ciasne i niewygodne, po tym jak chwycił jedną z resztek naleśników, gdy szli do samochodu bruneta, podczas gdy szatyn jadł je zimne, widział nowy rower Logan, podczas gdy Harry próbował ułożyć psa obok małej. Gdy tylko dotarli do parku, Logan piszczała z zachwytu, kiedy zobaczyła swój nowy rower, przytuliła Harolda, a pukając głową naprzeciwko brzucha szatyna, gdy  Louis delikatnie ją odsunął, nie chcąc, by zraniła swojego Bąbelka, dając im miliard podziękowań i buziaków.

-Masz zamiar zdjąć kółka podczas dzisiejszego treningu? – zapytał Tomlinson, siadając na ławce, gdy Harry podniósł ją, aby pomóc jej usiąść.

-Nie dzisiaj, myślę, że kiedy będzie z nim lepiej zaznajomiona i troszkę starsza. – Loczek uśmiechnął się, a następnie pochylił, by umieścić jej kask i mówiąc, co ma robić. – Musisz postawić stopy na pedałach i pedał będzie się poruszać.

Po kilku próbach wreszcie załapała i zaczęła jeździć na rowerze w kółko wokół Harry’ego, podczas gdy Louisowi udało się kupić czekoladowe i truskawkowe lody, jadł je, gdy siadał, śmiał się, gdy Logan przejechała po jednej ze stóp Harolda swoim rowerem. Mógł karmić ją lodami za każdym razem, gdy przejeżdżała obok, a potem oparł głowę na ramieniu Loczka, kiedy usiadł obok niego, którego także karmił, a potem przesunął się, by Harry mógł iść, po tym jak Logan za każdym razem jechała za daleko i nie słuchała, gdy Harry wołał za nią z powrotem.

-Pozwól tatusiu, nie pojadę daleko, obiecuję. – jęknęła, próbując odgarnąć dłoń chłopaka ze swojego roweru.

-Powiedziałaś tak ostatnim razem i nie posłuchałaś, musisz być w pobliżu, gdzie mogę cię widzieć lub nie będziesz już jeździć. Rozumiesz? – powiedział zielonooki, puszczając rower na co skinęła głową.

-To było… jak nie ty. – powiedział Louis, poprawiając włosy chłopaka swoją ręką, gdy usiadł obok niego, na co westchnął i położył głowę na jego piersi.

-Ja po prostu nie chcę żeby pojechała zbyt daleko… ktoś mógłby ją zabrać i boję się, że nie będzie mnie tam na czas, żeby go zatrzymać. – Harry owinął rękę wokół brzucha chłopaka, uważając, by za mocno nie ścisnąć.

-Nikt jej nie zabierze.

-Nie wiesz tego, Lou. – wymamrotał Loczek, po czym zaczął mówić do dziecka, dziecięcym głosem, na co serce szatyna wypełniło się szczęściem i miłością. – Dobrze, że tam jesteś na chwilę, lub w przeciwnym razie musiałbym gonić cię tak jak twoją siostrę. – pocałował go, zanim nie usiadł prosto, owijając ramieniem talię Louisa, pocierając kółeczka swoim palcem wskazującym.

-Zayn, Niall. – Louis machnął do pary, która szła za ręce.

-Cześć chłopaki. Gdzie moje ciasteczko? – zapytał Zayn, rozglądając się za nią.

-Jeździ na nowym rowerze, który dał jej Harry. – szatyn uśmiechnął się, patrząc na Logan, gdy Zayn jak i Niall podążyli za jego wzrokiem.

-Nie wiedziałem, że mają rowery z tematyką Toy Story w dziale dla dziewcząt… to miłe. – Zayn uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego.

-Nie mieli, mam go z działu dla chłopców. Powinieneś widzieć sprzedawcę, gdy starał się mnie przekonać abym wziął rower dla księżniczki zamiast tego, gdy powiedziałem jej, że Logan to moja córka, a nie syn. – Harry uśmiechnął się, gotowy, by wstać, aby zobaczyć czy Logan nie odjechała zbyt daleko.

-Dlaczego po prostu nie wziąłeś z księżniczkami? – zapytał Louis.

-Był zbyt różowy. Logan wracaj tu. – Harry krzyknął, po czym wstał, biegnąc w jej kierunku, gdy spojrzała na niego z powrotem, zachichotała, a potem kontynuowała pedałowanie coraz szybciej, gdy Harry dostał ją, śmiejąc się nad jej głową.

-To zabawne. – Niall śmiał się, zajmując miejsce Stylesa obok szatyna.

-To była jej ostatnia szansa, czekaj aż wróci zapłakana, bo nie pozwoli jej już więcej jeździć. – westchnął niebieskooki, umieszczając rękę na wystającym brzuchu.

-Aww spójrz na siebie Lou! Jak daleko już jesteś, kiedy masz następną wizytę? – zapytał Horan, uśmiechając się szerzej, gdy położył dłoń obok tej Louisa, zauważając, że nie wystraszył się jak wtedy, gdy ktoś mógłby go dotknąć, nazywając to _jego błędem_.

-Około czternastego tygodnia i za dwa tygodnie. – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się w dół, pocierając, patrząc jak Niall i Zayn uśmiechają się do siebie.

-Czy Harry będzie z tobą? – zapytał Malik.

-Tak… chce żebyśmy przeprowadzili się razem do nowego domu. – wyznał Tomlinson, chcąc znać ich opinie.

-Co powiedziałeś? – zapytał Mulat, skupiając na nim całą uwagę jak Niall.

-Zacząłem mówić o rowerze, wiesz, starając się skierować rozmowę gdzieś indziej. Zgadzam się z nim, że gdy dziecko tu będzie, nie będziemy mieć wystarczająco dużo miejsca w jego lub moim mieszkaniu i byłoby miło mieć duże podwórko dla zabaw, ale ja-ja nie wiem, chcę się przeprowadzić, ale to duży krok. – Louis przygryzł swoją dolną wargę, obserwując jak Harry dawał burę Logan, gdy sama wydęła wargę.

-Czego tak naprawdę się obawiasz? Co cię powstrzymuje? – zapytał Niall.

-I nie owijaj w bawełnę Tomlinson, znamy cię i jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi, którzy cię kochają, choćby nie wiem co. – dodał Malik, czekając aż zacznie mówić.

-Boję się, że się mną znudzi i mnie zostawi, oboje wiecie, że nie jestem do końca najlepszy, gdy jestem w ciąży i boję się, że nie będzie po mojej stronie i zostawi mnie. – Louis bawił się luźną nitką koszulki loczka, próbując przełknąć gulę tworzącą się w gardle.

-Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, on jest  zakochany po uszy w tobie i wierz mi, kiedy mówię ci, że cię nie zostawi, a jeśli to zrobi, czego się dowiem, rozedrę go jak piłkę. Każda ciąża jest inna Lou, to była inna sytuacja wtedy niż jest teraz, więc nie wiesz jaki będziesz lub czego masz się spodziewać… wszystko co wiemy, to że za pięć lub więcej miesięcy będziesz mieć dziecko. – powiedział Zayn, owijając ramiona wokół jego ramion.

-Wiem tylko, że już staję się gruby i jestem większy niż byłem wtedy z Logan. Czy oboje tak nie sądzicie? – zapytał szatyn, przekręcając brzuch na bok, aby im się lepiej przyjrzeć.

-Wyglądasz dobrze i co do przeprowadzki z Harrym, po prostu idź za tym, co uważasz za słuszne. – poradził Niall.

-Okej… kiedy bierzecie ślub? Nie powiedzieliście nam jeszcze daty. – zapytał Tomlinson, zmieniając temat.

-Za osiem miesięcy… Styczeń, więc wtedy nie będziesz w ciąży. – uśmiechnął się Mulat.

-O mój Boże, dziękuję, bałem się, że będę wyglądał na zdjęciach jak wieloryb. – Louis odetchnął z ulgą.

-I zdecydowaliśmy też, że nie będziemy mieli żadnych dzieci aż do ślubu, tak naprawdę chcemy nacieszyć się naszym miesiącem miodowym. – kontynuował Horan, zauważając jak Logan do nich biegnie.

-Nadal będę je nosił dla ciebie, po prostu musicie poczekać, aż ten jeden się pojawi. – Lou uśmiechnął się.

-Spróbujemy, a jeśli nie zadziała, wtedy weźmiemy pod uwagę twoją ofertę. – blondyn przytulił go.

-Wujku Niall, wujku Zayn, będę mieć Bąbelka! – krzyknęła Logan, podbiegając do nich, podczas gdy Harry szedł za nią, ciągnąc rower, a kask trzymając w drugiej ręce.

-Tak? – zapytał ciemnooki, sfałszowanym zaskoczeniem, podnosząc ją i dając jej wielkiego buziaka, a potem przytulając.

-Tak, jego imię to Bąbelek. – skinęła głową.

-On? – zapytał Niall, wstając, by usiąść obok Zayna, zostawiając miejsce dla Harry’ego.

-Jest przekonana do chłopca. – wyjaśnił Louis, opierając głowę na ramieniu Stylesa.

-Nie chcesz mieć małej siostrzyczki? – zapytał Horan, całując ją w bok głowy.

-Nie, chcę Bąbelka. – wydęła wargi.

-Ale to nie może być Bąbelek, ciasteczko, to może być mała dziewczynka tak jak ty. – Zayn poklepał ją w nos, próbując jej to wytłumaczyć.

-Oddamy ją z powrotem i spytamy o Bąbelka. – wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to była najłatwiejsza rzecz na świecie.

-To niemożliwe… jeśli dostaniesz siostrę, będziesz musiała ją zatrzymać i kochać ją, to samo, gdy dostaniesz Bąbelka, ale nie wiemy jeszcze, kto to będzie. – wyjaśnił Malik.

-To Bąbelek. – powiedziała Logan, całując go w policzek, a potem Nialla, a następnie poszła do Jaskiera, który spał u stóp Louisa, i obudził się, gdy ktoś obcy mógłby być zbyt blisko niego.

-Taka uparta. – zachichotał Mulat.

-Kogo chce wasza dwójka? – zapytał ich Niall.

-Cokolwiek, jest w porządku. – Louis i Harry odpowiedzieli w tym samym czasie, na co zaczęli się śmiać.

-Wiem, że to Bąbelek. – gruchała Logan, potrząsając łapą Jaskiera.

-Obawiam się, że znienawidzi je, gdy okaże się, że to nie chłopak. – westchnął Tomlinson.

-Pokocha ją, nie martw się. – Harry pocałował go w skroń, obserwując małą.

Po spędzeniu prawie całego dnia w parku, w końcu skierowali się do domu, po tym jak Niall i Zayn zostawili ich, zatrzymali się po drodze, aby kupić chińszczyznę, ale skończyło się na tacos i nachos, kiedy Louis nagle zmienił zdanie i stwierdził, że to właśnie tego on i dziecko chcieli, sprawiając, że była to słabość Harolda. Gdy wrócili do domu, Louis skończył nachos, a potem kontynuowali jedzenie dwóch małych tacos na kanapie, między nogami Loczka, oglądali _Frozen_ , a na koniec filmu płakał, w czasie gdy Harry całował łzy Logan i były minuty, zanim zasnęłaby obok nich, wciąż trzymając tacos.

-Harry? – mruknął Tomlinson, pomijając, że była to druga w nocy, a Harry miał mocny sen i spał z otwartymi ustami. – Harry obudź się!  - potrząsnął nim, obserwując jak wyskoczył z łóżka, chwytając buta.

-Co!? Z tobą w porządku? – zapytał oszołomiony, rozglądając się za jakimiś intruzami.

-Tak, czuję się dobrze. – Louis uniósł brwi. – Wracaj do łóżka.

-Potrzebujesz czegoś? – Harry ziewnął, czołgając się na łóżko, tuląc się bliżej szatyna.

-Nie… ja… ja zastanawiałem się, czy ty-czy ty wciąż chcesz znaleźć dom i żebyśmy razem się przeprowadzili. – skończył, biorąc głęboki oddech na końcu.

-Tylko, jeśli ty chcesz, nie chcę cię zmuszać do robienia czegoś, czego nie chcesz. – Harry wymamrotał do jego szyi.

-Ale nadal chcesz? – zapytał szatyn, bojąc się, że usłyszy _nie_.

-Tak, chcę.

-Okej. Więc… kiedy zaczniemy szukać? – zapytał Louis.

-Naprawdę? – Harry usiadł.

-Tak. Myślę, że duże podwórko byłoby miłe. Powinniśmy zacząć szukać, zanim nasz orzeszek wydostanie się i Logan zacznie szkołę jesienią tego roku. – szatyn uśmiechnął się, opierając głowę na piersi Loczka, gdy tylko położył się na dole.

-Zaczniemy szukać… jutro… - Styles ziewnął, zasypiając, po Louisie.

Gdy następna wizyta była coraz bliżej i bliżej, Harry był coraz bardziej niespokojny i wystraszył się, kiedy nos Louisa zaczął znikąd krwawić, uspokoił się, gdy doktor Lane wyjaśniła, że to ze względu na wzrost objętości krwi i wrażliwej nasady nosa. Odkąd Harry czytał O ciąży tydzień po tygodniu jego oczy rozszerzyły się na jeden z objawów, a tuż po tym powoli zamknął swojego laptopa, zawsze był lepki bez względu na to, ile razy czyścił go, zanim Logan go używała. Zapomniał, że kiedy czytał, wszystko było takie, jak zwykle.

-Czy jesteś w stu procentach pewny, że to nie skrzywdzi naszego dziecka? – zapytał zaniepokojony Harry.

-Doktor Lane powiedziała, ze to w porządku. Harry… jestem tu zdesperowany. – Louis jęknął, przewracając oczami, kiedy Harry odsunął się od niego.

-Okej, okej. Jesteś gotowy?

-Byłem gotowy dwieście lat temu Harold. Pospiesz się – oh mój Boże, kurwa, tak. – Louis jęknął, ciesząc się o wiele lepiej, gdy poczuł go bez prezerwatywy, przekonując Loczka, że nie było sensu ich używać, gdy był już w ciąży.

 

Dla Louisa nagle popęd seksualny zwiększył się w idealnym momencie, ponieważ Logan jadła z Liamem i Eleanor. Był całkowicie nagi, na łokciach i kolanach, gdy Harry powoli pchnął w niego, ciesząc się, że robił to tak powoli. Wydał z siebie głośny jęk, a potem kilka słów, kiedy Styles zmienił kąt, ocierając jego prostatę, próbując zrobić to przyjemnym dla szatyna, mimo, że był lekko przerażony na myśl, że ich dziecko musi przez to przejść. Po kilku minutach, zapomniał o tym, gdy Louis przekonał go, że dziecko nie wie, co się dzieje, a następnie wziął penisa szatyna w prawą rękę, głaszcząc go, aż doszedł, chowając twarz w poduszkę, podczas gdy on nadal pchał w niego, trzymając go przed upadkiem na brzuch, aż doszedł, a potem wyszedł z niego, przesuwając Louisa na bok, by położyć się obok niego.

-Jestem głodny. – mruknął Tomlinson, odwracając się, by położyć głowę blisko tej Harry’ego, gdzie szybko objął go, owijając ramionami i całując jego czoło i czując swoje dziecko na biodrze.

-Co chcesz zjeść? – zapytał Loczek, sięgając po mały ręcznik, czyszcząc Louisa i siebie samego.

-Nachos.

-Louis, musisz jeść coś zdrowego jak owoce. Chcesz owoce? – Harry próbował zmusić go do zmiany zdania.

-Owoce zawierają cukier Harry. Chcę-nie, nie drap, dziecko i ja chcemy nachos z extra jalapenos* i upewnij się, że są ostre, bo ostatnim razem były słodkie. – nakazał Tomlinson, całując szyję Harolda, aby go przekonać.

-Okej, dobrze, będę z powrotem. – Harry wstał z łóżka, całując Louisa, a potem jego brzuch, a po wytarciu się i założeniu świeżych ubrań, skierował się, by kupić jedzenie.

~*~

-Jestem podekscytowany, jesteś podekscytowana, pójdziemy zobaczyć Bąbelka na tym specjalnym ekranie o którym ci mówiłem? – Harry zapytał Logan, gdy mył zęby, a potem poprawił jej włosy, zakładając opaskę.

-Tak. Czy Bąbelek nas też zobaczy tatusiu? – zapytała, odwracając się, próbując poprawić jego włosy.

-Nie robaczku, Bąbelek jeszcze nas nie zobaczy. – Harry pocałował ją w nos, kiedy wydęła wargi, sprawiając, że uśmiechała się.

-Oboje jesteście gotowi, spóźnimy się. – Louis podszedł, zatrzymując się przy drzwiach, a potem wyszedł.  

****

-Tatusiu, chce mi się pić. – Logan jęknęła po raz drugi, kładąc połowę swojego ciała na kolanach Louisa, naciskając swoim policzkiem na jego brzuchu.

-Miałaś wodę, poczekaj aż zobaczymy Bąbelka. – Louis podniósł ją, ustawiając na kolanach.

-Kiedy zobaczymy Bąbelka? Tatusiu, nie mam czasu. – westchnęła.

-Louis Tomlinson? – wywołała pielęgniarka, po tym jak już miał odpowiedzieć na jej pytanie.

-Pójdziemy teraz zobaczyć Bąbelka. – Harry uśmiechnął się, chwytając jej rękę, idąc za Louisem.

Po sprawdzeniu jego wagi, kazano im czekać kilka minut, by po tym doktor Anderson mógł technicznie zrobić szybkie USG, Logan westchnęła z irytacją, wsparta na piersi Harolda, układając się wygodniej, podczas gdy przypomniał sobie ostatnie nazwisko, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

-Witam, jestem doktor Ande-Louis?

-Jakub!? – Louis spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na dorosłego mężczyznę i eks-chłopaka stojącego przed nim, który sprawdzał jego papiery, upewniając się, że miał prawo do pacjenta.

-Cześć… jak się masz? Wow, spójrz na siebie! – Jakub uśmiechnął się, wskazując na brzuch szatyna, aż zauważył, że Harry trzyma dziecko – jego i Louisa dziecko.

-Mam się dobrze. – Tomlinson uśmiechnął się.

-Miło cię znowu widzieć Harry.

-Tak, ciebie też. – powiedział Harry, zacieśniając uchwyt na Logan, gdy Jakub skierował na nią swoje oczy.

-A ty jak się nazywasz kochanie? – Jakub przykucnął naprzeciwko niej, uśmiechając się.

-Logan – nieśmiało odpowiedziała, ssąc kciuk, pochylając się ku Stylesowi.

-To bardzo ładne imię tak jak ty. Ile masz lat? – zapytał znowu, obserwując jak spojrzała na Loczka kompletnie zakochana, czekając na niego, by powiedział jej żeby nigdy nie brała kciuka do ust.

-Urodziła się czternastego lutego. – powiedział Harry, dotykając ręką tył głowy małej.

-Och… myślałem, że jest młodsza. – odpowiedział Jakub, oddalając się od niej, ale nie odrywając oczu.

Louis spojrzał w dół na swoje ręce, wiedząc, że Jakub był dobry z matematyki, zdał sobie sprawę, że została poczęta zaledwie tydzień po ich zerwaniu, a kiedy spojrzał w górę, zobaczył, że Harry patrzy na niego z poczuciem winy a Jakub przygotowywał ultrasonograf, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę.

-Czy mógłbyś się położyć i podnieść koszulkę, proszę. Wszystko, co zrobię to sprawdzenie bicia serca dziecka i upewnienie się czy wszystko jest w porządku, muszę też zrobić obszerny wywiad medyczny waszej dwójki, a także zrobić kilka testów na wszelkie ewentualne zaburzenia genetyczne lub choroby. To wszystko, co zamierzam zrobić, doktor Lane będzie odpowiedzialna za resztę, ja po prostu sprawdzę wszystko pod kątem nieprawidłowości każdego razu, gdy przyszedłeś na badania kontrolne. – wyjaśnił Jakub, natomiast Louis położył się i uniósł koszulkę, ukazując wszystkim swoje wybrzuszenie, by mogli zobaczyć, widział jak Harry usiadł bliżej niego z Logan w swoich ramionach.

-Będzie troszkę zimne. – powiedział Jakub, a następnie skupił się na ekranie. – Oto jest… Jest około 4,6 cm długości i waży 3,5 co jest bardzo dobre.

Starając się ignorować obecność Jakuba, Harry chwycił rękę Louisa, gdy zobaczył, że jego dziecko porusza się na ekranie po raz pierwszy i kiedy szybki dźwięk wypełnił pokój, pocałował rękę szatyna, robiąc na niej kółeczka, szeptał do Logan, że to było bicie serduszka Bąbelka, i cała trójka nie odrywała wzroku od ekranu.

-Tatusiu, czy to mój Bąbelek? – zapytała, szturchając rękę Tomlinsona.

-Tak, kochanie. – Louis uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na nią, potem na Harry’ego, który bezgłośnie powiedział do niego _kocham cię_.

-Będziemy mogli powiedzieć płeć na następnej wizycie i twoje dziecko jest całkowicie zdrowe i na podstawie rozmiaru i wagi płodu szacuję datę na dwudziestego listopada. Wezmę kilka zdjęć dla ciebie, po tym jak dostanę twoją historię medyczną i oboje zrobicie testy.

-Okej… masz mój wywiad medyczny, doktor Lane była moim lekarzem cztery lata temu i w sumie ma  wszystkie moje dane. – powiedział Louis, wstając, siadając obok Harolda.

-To było cztery lata temu, muszę zaktualizować informacje, jak również uzyskać je od drugiego ojca, ponieważ nie ma tutaj żadnego zapisu. Musimy upewnić się, że nie ma ewentualnych problemów genetycznych z dzieckiem i upewnić się, czy masz zdrową ciążę. – wyjaśnił Jakub, zastanawiając się dlaczego nie było żadnych zapisów o Harrym.

-Okej, w porządku. – Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, biorąc dłoń Stylesa.

Po tym jak skończyli i Louis był także widziany przez doktor Lane, powiedziano im, że wyniki będą gotowe na następną wizytę niebieskookiego, po tym Jakub dał im kopertę z nowymi zdjęciami USG, mówiąc Louisowi, że miło było widzieć go ponownie i że miał piękną córkę, a następnie uścisnął rękę z Harrym, sprawiając, że Louis poczuł niewygodne napięcie między nimi.

Obserwował ich, wychodzących z gabinetu, trzymających się za ręce, wyglądał na szczęśliwego z Harrym, trzymającym ich córkę jednym ramieniem, córkę, która mogłaby być jego i Louisa, gdyby nie było Harry’ego między nimi, rujnującego ich związek. Starał się ignorować złość i zazdrość jaką czuł, wiedział, że Harry nie tylko zniszczył wszystko, co mieli, ale także udało mu się ukraść Louisa, udało mu się stworzyć z nim rodzinę, nawet jeśli traktował szatyna jak gówno, i tak bardzo jak tego chciał, nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego Louis spał z nim jakiś tydzień po ich zerwaniu, po tym jak Styles to im zrobił. Zastanawiał się, czy Louis zdradzał go z Harrym i że ta mała dziewczynka była tego wynikiem, a potem doszedł do bolesnego wniosku, że Louis nigdy nie kochał go tak jak on.

 

 

*Jalapenos-  zaliczana do grupy tzw. [papryk chili](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Papryka_chili). Ma niewielkie owoce, ceniona jest ze względu na bardzo ostry smak. Wygląda tak: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/fd/Capsicum0.jpg/250px-Capsicum0.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	30. Is this what you call love? This is what I’m thinking of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

Louis przyszedł za Harrym, gdy jego oczy obserwowały chłopaka chodzącego po kuchni, zbierającego składniki, by zrobić obiad, podczas gdy Logan chodziła za nim, zadając pytanie za pytaniem o tym, co zamierza zrobić i jak zamierza to zrobić. Usiadł przy stoliku kuchennym ze swoim laptopem, szukając domów na sprzedaż w okolicy. W sumie skontaktował się z pośrednikiem nieruchomości. Potarł twarz rękoma, wiedząc, że powodem dla którego Harry zachowywał się inaczej był Jakub, który sprawił, że chciał wstać i całować go do nieprzytomności żeby wiedział, że kocha jego i tylko jego i że Jakub jest przeszłością.

-W porządku, Lou? –zapytał Harry, spoglądając na niego, ale miał także oko na Logan, która siedziała na blacie, powoli dodając czekoladę do ciasta na ciasteczka, jedząc trochę, gdy myślała, że Harry nie patrzył.

-Tak, w porządku.. jestem trochę zmęczony, to wszystko. – Louis leniwie się uśmiechnął.

-Dlaczego nie pójdziesz położyć się na trochę, zawołam cię, gdy obiad będzie gotowy. – zaproponował Styles, chwytając łyżkę do mieszania ciasta z Logan.

Szatyn skinął głową i wstał, kierując się do salonu, po tym jak pocałował czoło Harolda i Logan, którzy ledwo zwrócili na niego uwagę, zbyt zajęci, mała miała wytknięty język w skupieniu. Położył się, okrywając kocem Logan i odpowiadając na wiadomości, które wszyscy mu wysłali o tym jak się czuł on, a jak dziecko. Powiedział im, że było w porządku i że będą wiedzieli na następnej wizycie w ciągu miesiąca płeć dziecka, a potem zasnął, słysząc jak Harry mówił ich córce jak ma umieścić łyżki ciasta do ciasteczek na blasze, by je upiec.

Kiedy się obudził, czuł zapach świeżo upieczonych ciasteczek, czuł, że dostaje smaku na te pyszności, gdy weszła Logan, trzymając dwa plasterki jabłka, posłała mu uśmiech, gdy zauważyła, że nie śpi, a następnie podeszła do niego, wsuwając jeden plasterek do ust, by go zjeść. Gdy zjadła, pobiegła z powrotem do kuchni, wracając kilka sekund później z pełnymi rękoma, dając połowę Louisowi, który szczęśliwie je od niej odebrał, kiedy otarła dłoń o jego koszulkę i zaczęła jeść, podniósł ją, by usadzić ją sobie na kolanach i przytulić.

-Czy Bąbelek jest wciąż głodny, tatusiu? – zapytała, patrząc na niego niewinnymi oczami.

-Nie wiem, kochanie. Czy to dlatego dałaś mi plasterki jabłka, myśląc, że Bąbelek jest głodny? – Louis przytulił ją do siebie, całując czubek głowy.

-Mhm, mój Curly powiedział, że ty i Bąbelek byliście głodni, a kiedy ty jesteś głodny, Bąbelek też jest głodny. Nie chcę żeby mój Bąbelek był głodny. – wyjaśniła, przykładając kciuk do ust, wydymając je, gdy Louis go wyciągnął.

-Logan? – Harry wyszedł z kuchni, rozglądając się za nią, zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył, że Louis się obudził i mała jest w jego ramionach. – Czy obudziłaś tatusia? – Harry położył ręce na biodrach, patrząc na nią z małym uśmiechem.

-Nie, on je jabłko. – wyjaśniła, przytulając się bliżej szatyna.

-W sumie obudziłem się, a ona podzieliła się jabłkiem ze mną i z Bąbelkiem. Nieprawdaż, kochanie? Podzieliłaś się z tatusiem. – Louis pociągnął ją na plecy i zaczął całować jej twarz, krzyczała, kiedy usiadła, a potem zaczęła robić to samo chłopakowi.

Harry patrzył z uśmiechem, wisząc na telefonie, by zrobić kilka zdjęć, po tym powiedział im, że obiad jest gotowy. Wrócili do kuchni, aby zjeść kurczaka i warzywa, które Harry przygotował, chciał, by Louis jadł zdrowo, ponieważ odkąd jadł nachos z jalapenos, nie bardzo rozumiałc jak mógł to jeść bez spalenia swojego języka. Słuchali Logan z uśmiechami na twarzy, mówiła im o rzeczach, jakie zamierza zrobić z Bąbelkiem,  narzekała, że tatuś zabiera go jej i szatyn powiedział, że jeśli chce to może spać z nimi.  Pod koniec obiadu, była zdenerwowana, kiedy Louis starał się jej wyjaśnić, że Bąbelek może być dziewczynką, a nie chłopcem tak, jak chce, ale zapomniała o tym, kiedy Harry dał jej czekoladowe ciasteczka, dając też kilka szatynowi.

-Zadzwoniłem do pośrednika nieruchomości, powiedziała, że możemy zobaczyć dom jutro? – wymamrotał Styles, patrząc na brzuch Louisa, odkąd zaczął rozmawiać z dzieckiem, po wyłączeniu świateł na noc.

-To świetnie. Och i Gemma dzwoniła, by dać nam znać, że przyjeżdża by spędzić z nami kilka dni w miesiącu, zaproponowała nawet, że mogłaby zostać z Logan, więc możemy iść na następną wizytę sami. – powiedział Louis, starając się odciągnąć Harry’ego, by mógł położyć głowę na jego piersi.

-Dzwoniła do ciebie? Nie dzwoniła ani nie pisała do mnie… mama nie przyjeżdża? – zapytał brunet, przesuwając się tak, jak chciał Louis, by się ustawił, by było bardziej komfortowo.

-Nie, tylko Gemma. Powiedziała, że nigdy nie spędza wystarczająco dużo czasu z nami, więc przyjeżdża. – Louis ziewnął, sprawiając, że Harry uznał to za absolutnie urocze.

-Byłoby miło, tęsknię za nią. Branoc Lou kocham cię, kocham cię Bąbelku. – wymamrotał Loczek w półśnie.

-Jesteś już zmęczony? – zapytał Tomlinson, szturchając go w policzek.

-Tak, muszę iść jutro do pracy. – wyszeptał, pocierając małe kółeczka na nagiej skórze chłopaka, a także wypukłości dziecka.

-My też cię kochamy. – Louis uśmiechnął się, pozwalając mu zasnąć, kiedy on masował skórę jego głowy.

Następnego dnia szatyn obudził się wcześniej z nagłym przypływem energii, czując się świetnie i chcąc zrobić duże śniadanie, podczas gdy Harry został w łóżku, zupełnie wyczerpany i od czasu gdy Louis smażył bekon i jajka, Logan weszła, ciągnąc swój koc za sobą i trzymając telefon Stylesa w drugiej ręce, gdy słodko ziewnęła, próbując go włączyć. Tomlinson zaserwował jedzenie, obserwował ją, włączając go dla niej i dając, odkąd musiała wpisywać czteroliterowe hasło, wiedział, że było to 2014, to były dni jego i Logan urodzin, ale był zaskoczony, kiedy łatwo go obsługiwała i udała się do jednej z gier dziecięcych,  ale nie przedtem, gdy Louis spojrzał na ekran, tapetę całej trójki w parku.

-Dobry, kochanie. Czy pytałaś tatusia, czy możesz pograć w jego telefonie? – zapytał, podnosząc ją i całując w policzek, żeby dostać jeden w zamian.

-Louis, widziałeś mój telefon? – zapytał Harry, po tym jak szatyn postawił małą, starała się sięgnąć do kawałka bekonu, westchnęła w irytacji, gdy nie mogła go złapać.

-Och… dzięki. Czy ty to wszystko zrobiłeś? Jak długo nie śpisz? – Loczek uśmiechnął się, biorąc telefon, szybko owijając ramiona wokół nich, dając chłopakowi buziaka w usta, a drugi na głowie Logan.

-Jakąś chwilę. O której musisz wyjść?

-Muszę tam być o ósmej trzydzieści. – Harry spojrzał na zegar na kuchence, miał godzinę, by tam się dostać.

-O której musimy być w domu? – zapytał niebieskooki, odciągając Logan, by usiadła na krześle, a potem sam zajął miejsce naprzeciwko Harry’ego.

-O pierwszej, przyjadę po was w południe.

Harry wyszedł do pracy, po tym jak pomógł Louisowi posprzątać ze stołu i przytulając ich i całując, w tym brzuch chłopaka, dopóki Louis nie kopnął go, gdy całowali się w drzwiach, kilka minut przed jego wyjazdem. W południe Tomlinson i Logan byli gotowi na czas, gdy Harry odebrał ich, mieli jeszcze wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby tam się dostać, gdy zobaczyli jak duży i piękny był dom. Był w stylu wiktoriańskim z dużym podwórkiem i gankiem i Louis natychmiast zakochał się w nim. Odpiął Logan, chwytając ją za rękę, gdy tylko postawił ją na dole i poszedł do przodu samochodu, gdzie Harry na nich czekał.

Mogli zobaczyć kobietę wewnątrz domu, drzwi były otwarte, kobieta wyszła, przedstawiła się jako Kelly potrząsając z nimi dłońmi. Zaczęła pokazywać im pierwsze piętro, które składało się z foyer i schodów na prawo od drzwi frontowych, potem zaprowadziła ich w lewo, gdzie była jadalnia, a naprzeciwko niej był duży pokój, podziwiali jego francuskie drzwi. Dotarli do sypialni, gdzie po ich prawej Harry polubił przestronne szafy a Louisowi podobało się to, że miał przestrzeń, kochał schody, które prowadziły aż do ogrodu, zauważając, że był także dostęp do dużego pokoju i jadalni. Po tym jak pokazała im kuchnię, która była obok dużego pokoju, Louis totalnie zakochał się w pokoju, w którym sprawowaliby opiekę nad dziećmi, wyobrażając sobie ich popołudnia spędzane razem w zimie, pijących gorącą czekoladę. Po tym jak Kelly skończyła, zaprowadziła ich na górę, gdzie wszystko, co obchodziło Louisa był otwarty plan piętra z pięknym widokiem na podwórko i czuł się jeszcze bardziej zakochany, gdy zobaczył opuszczoną piwnicę, myśląc, że użyje jej jako pokoju zabaw dla dzieci.

-Nie uważasz, że jest trochę za duży? – zapytał Harry, gdy tylko Kelly zostawiła ich samych w ogrodzie, aby mogła odebrać połączenie.

-Myślę, że jest doskonały. – Louis uśmiechnął się, obserwując Logan, która goniła motyla.

-Pięć sypialni w domu to zbyt dużo, Lou, myślę, że trzy sypialnie byłyby miłe. – zaproponował Styles.

-Ale podoba mi się ten i dodatkowe dwa pokoje możemy użyć jako pokoi gościnnych. – szatyn starał się go przekonać. – Nie chcę na ciebie naciskać ani nic, ale co jeśli w ciągu pięciu lat lub więcej będziemy mieli kolejne dziecko, będziemy potrzebować dodatkowego pokoju lub gdy nasze rodziny nas odwiedzą, w końcu będą mogli z nami zostać.

-Jesteś pewien, że chcesz ten? Podoba mi się, ale spodobałby mi się bardziej nowoczesny w środku, a to jest pierwszy, jaki oglądaliśmy i po prostu chcę być w stu procentach pewien. – Harry przytulił Louisa, kładąc podbródek na jego lewym ramieniu, podczas gdy szatyn rozglądał się wokół, gdy Logan do nich wróciła.

-Jestem pewien, że to jest ten jedyny, jaki chcę. – Tomlinson zdecydował, uśmiechając się, kiedy Harry pocałował go w policzek, wiedząc, że go przekonał.

Po podpisaniu kilku rzeczy, Kelly wręczyła im zestaw kluczy, gratulując nowego domu i dziecka, a co do świętowania Styles zdecydował się zabrać ich, by ich coś zjedli, zgadzając się z Louisem, odkąd jego mieszkanie zostało sprzedane tak, jak chciał niebieskooki, a potem wystarczyło jedynie spakować wszystkie swoje rzeczy w pierwszej kolejności.

Tydzień później pakowali wszystkie rzeczy Loczka lub bardziej Harry pakował je sam, gdyż nie pozwalał Louisowi, by to robił, skończyło się na bezsensownych argumentach i Tomlinson albo płakał lub posyłał chłopakowi milczenie. Mógł użyć Logan jako sposobu do komunikowania się, by powiedziała Harry’emu, co chciał lub potrzebował, dopóki nie znudziłaby się lub była zirytowana bawieniem się w rogu salonu z dala od nich, ignorując, aż nadszedł czas na jedzenie lub pójście do domu.

Kilka dni później,  Louis wkroczył w osiemnasty tydzień, pozwolono mu w końcu zrobić coś pożytecznego. Przenosił wszystkie rzeczy, jakie brunet miał w kartonach w rogu szafy, by zobaczyć, które były dobre, by je zabrać, a które nie, dopóki nie rozpoznał małego czarnego pudełka. Rozpoznał je, ponieważ, było jego, to było pudełko, gdzie Louis trzymał swojego i Harry’ego stare zdjęcia, notatki i zasadniczo wszystkie wspomnienia, które mieli, gdy byli przyjaciółmi i nie wyrzucił ich, gdy Harry zwrócił się przeciwko niemu. Myślał, że Styles pozbył się tego. Był pewien, że to zrobił.

Otworzył pudełko drżącymi rękoma i pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył było zdjęcie ich obojga, owiniętych ramionami, uśmiechali się szeroko a ich oczy świeciły z radości i niewinności. Zaczął przeglądać inne rzeczy, znalazł stare notatki, których używali do przekazywania sobie nawzajem podczas zajęć, ponownie je przeczytał i śmiał się, kiedy zobaczył swoją zielono-białą bransoletkę, którą zrobił mu Harry, podczas gdy Louis zrobił też taką dla Harry’ego, była niebiesko-biała. To była jedna z tych wspaniałych rzeczy, które zrobili i podarowali sobie nawzajem i dokuczali sobie o tym, ale nie dbali o to, jak zawsze.

Odstawił je na bok pudełka, by zabrać je ze sobą, ponieważ to było po tym wszystkim, nawet jeśli zostawił go i myślał, że stracił, kiedy jego mama nie mogła go znaleźć, płakał, kiedy powiedziała mu, że nigdzie nie mogła jej znaleźć, a on myślał, że stracił wszystkie dobre wspomnienia z Harrym. Kontynuował, chwytając kolejne czarne pudełko, otworzył je i uświadomił sobie, że Harry nigdy nie pozbył się swojego własnego pudełka jak myślał, zatrzymał je. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył co było w środku. Właśnie miał je odstawić, gdy zauważył białą kopertę z jego imieniem napisanym na niej. Ostrożnie nie chcąc jej rozedrzeć, odłożył na pudełko, zastanawiając się, czy powinien otworzyć czy nie. Spojrzał na drzwi, wiedząc, że był sam, odkąd Harry i Logan wyszli na obiad, po tym jak odebrał ją z zajęć karate.

Louis spojrzał na kopertę, chcąc wiedzieć co jest w środku, a nawet jeśli on i Harry byli teraz szczęśliwi ze swoimi dziećmi, a przeszłość była przeszłością, chciał wiedzieć. Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył, znajdując list własnoręcznie napisany przez Stylesa, widząc jak było chaotycznie napisane i tusz był rozmazany, po tym jak krople wody na nim wylądowały. Uświadomił sobie, że Loczek musiał płakać, a potem zaczął czytać, czując, że jego oczy pieką go od łez.

_Lou,_

_Już dawno temu straciłem prawo, by do ciebie dzwonić, moment, w którym cię skrzywdziłem był pierwszym i tak bardzo przepraszam. Wiem, że proste przepraszam  nie jest wystarczające po tym, co ci zrobiłem, ale w tym momencie nie ma nic innego do zrobienia, nie mogę naprawić rzeczy, gdyż nieważne jak bardzo staram się ciebie znaleźć, nigdy cię tam nie ma, nie chcesz być znaleziony i przepraszam, że znowu się poddałem. Nie mogę już dłużej tego robić Lou, nie mogę dalej żyć i udawać, że nic się nie stało i nie tęsknię za tobą, kiedy powoli umieram, każdego dnia po trochu, dni mijają, a ty nie jesteś ze mną. Tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię Lou, chcę żebyś tu ze mną był, tylko nas dwoje. Do czasy, gdy to przeczytasz, już mnie nie będzie, nie będę cię krzywdził, więc proszę przestań to czytać. Proszę, nie odbieraj mi ostatniej i jedynej szansy, muszę wyjaśnić dlaczego._

_Chciałbym móc cofnąć się w czasie i zmienić rzeczy i sposób, traktowałem cię tak, jak ja byłem traktowany, chciałbym wziąć ten ból, ale nie mogę. Byłem dzieciakiem, którego nie obchodziło co inni o mnie myśleli i pomyślałem, że Adam zaakceptuje mnie za to kim byłem, ale myliłem się. Wiedziałem, że lubię chłopców, od roku, zanim ty się ujawniłeś, ale dla mnie to nie zadziałało tak dobrze, jak dla ciebie. Byłem traktowany tak źle jakbym był niczym i nikim ważnym dla własnego ojca i wszystko co miałem to bicie, tortury i okrutne słowa, zamiast uścisków i kochających słów, akceptacji na które miałem nadzieję. Nigdy nie otrzymałem szansy na bycie wolnym jak ty i zamiast tego spędziłem ostatnie lata jak ptak w klatce._

_Jak mogłem być wolny, kiedy byłem bity, że kochanie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, chłopaka było złe, obrzydliwe i grzechem. Jak mogłem być wolny i być prawdziwym sobą, Harrym, którego znałeś, kiedy osoba, która była dla mnie bohaterem i która jak myślałem miała mnie chronić, akceptować i kochać bez względu na wszystko, raniła mnie tak wiele razy, dopóki nie byłem niczym, jak tylko pustą skorupą, zmuszoną by ukrywać się tym, kim naprawdę byłem. On groził tobie i mojej rodzinie. W sumie skrzywdził Gemmę i nie mogłem mu pozwolić, by skrzywdził ciebie lub co gorsze, zabił was wszystkich z powodu obrzydliwie chorego zauroczenia, jak zwykł to nazywać. Powiedziałem sobie, że to było dla dobra, ale w końcu to byłem ja, który skończył raniąc cię i robiąc coś tak obrzydliwego, wciąż mam koszmary za każdym razem, gdy zamknę oczy. Nigdy nie przestaną mnie prześladować._

_Nie miałem na myśli tego, by zakochać się w tobie, ale stało się. Żałuję, że ci nie powiedziałem, że byłem w tobie zakochany w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat i nigdy nie dostaliśmy szansy, by powiedzieć to głośno lub pokazać ci sposób, w jaki bym to zrobił. Zakochałem się w twoim uśmiechu i sposobie w jaki twoje oczy świecą za każdym razem, gdy o czymś mówisz, twojej pasji, sposób w jaki się dąsasz, gdy coś chcesz. Zakochałem się we wszystkim, co jest tobą i w tobie, wszystkim, co kochałeś, kochałem ja. Przepraszam tak bardzo, że nie mogłem cię przede mnę ochronić i wiem, że jest zbyt późno, byś był bezpieczny i ja był bezpieczny, zbyt późno, aby uratować miłość. Jestem żałosnym tchórzem, biorąc wszystko łatwym, ale nie mogę tak dłużej i wiem, że ty lepiej sobie z tym nie radzisz, ale nienawidzę siebie, wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz i przepraszam._

_Nigdy nie chciałem powiedzieć ci tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczy, jesteś i będziesz moim wszystkim, więc proszę, uwierz mi, kiedy powiem, że jesteś piękny w każdy sposób, kształt i formę. Nie masz pojęcia, jak łatwo było dla mnie, aby zakochać się w tobie i zanim wiedziałem o tym, byłem zbyt głęboki i nigdy nie chciałem się ujawnić, ale to nigdy nie zadziałało tak, jak tego chciałem. Przepraszam, że tak się to skończyło, ale kiedy cię straciłem, straciłem siebie, nie chcę dłużej żyć, jestem jedynym, który ponosi winę za to wszystko._

_Myślę, że to jest pożegnanie i nieważne, dokąd pójdę, zawsze będę cię kochać Aniele, zawsze. Idź naprzód i bądź szczęśliwy, ponieważ na to zasługujesz, zasługujesz na wszystko, co dobre w życiu, w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Chciałem być z tobą na zawsze. Chciałem trzymać twoją rękę, nazywać cię moim i całować na dobranoc. Chciałem cię poślubić i mieć z tobą dzieci i psa, mieć z tobą rodzinę i sprawić, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Może którego dnia będziesz to wszystko miał, Lou, będziesz miał własne dzieci z tym jedynym, którego kochasz, a ja będę tylko mglistym wspomnieniem w głębi twojego umysłu i będziesz bardzo szczęśliwy. Wtedy znajdę naprawdę spokój lub pocieszenie, jak zwykłem mówić. Może nigdy nie mieliśmy być, ale odchodzę, wierząc, że byliśmy, że mogliśmy być tak szczęśliwi razem, gdybym tylko wystarczająco ciężko o nas walczył. Odejdę, zostawiając ból i nadzieję, że pewnego dnia, przebaczysz mi. Nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać, nieważne gdzie pójdę, żałuję, że nie mogę być po twojej stronie przez resztę naszego życia. Kocham cię Louis, zawsze i na zawsze._

_Harry_

_P.S. Wczoraj w nocy widziałem spadającą gwiazdę i to przypomniało mi o tobie. Była piękna, ale nie mogłem porównać, nie ma nic piękniejszego dla mnie niż ty._

Louis chwycił list naprzeciwko swojej piersi, gdy płakał i nie wiedział jak długo tak siedział, dopóki nie usłyszał otwierania drzwi i głośnych krzyków Logan jak biegła prawdopodobnie z Jaskierem, po tym jak za nią szczekał. Harry wołał go, by zszedł na dół zjeść i że ma miał jego ulubiony sok, sprawiając, że wypuścił stłumiony szloch, starając się nie wyobrażać jego śmierci i zniknięcia, kiedy w sumie przez to przeszedł i to było piekło. Próbował wytrzeć twarz od wilgoci, ale Hary wybrał ten moment, by wejść, by Louis nie miał czasu, aby ukryć list z powrotem do pudełka.

-Mam dla ciebie na.. Lou, co się stało, dlaczego płaczesz? Czy coś złego z dzieckiem? – zapytał rozpaczliwie Harry, sprawdzając czy szatyn jest cały bez jakiegokolwiek urazu, uspokoił się trochę, gdy nie znalazł niczego, dopóki nie zobaczył pudełka, które zatrzymał przez te wszystkie lata i kawałka papieru w jego ręce przy piersi.

-Z dzieckiem w porządku. – powiedział Tomlinson, a potem wziął głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić.

-Zatrzymałeś je, H. Jak t-ty znalazłeś moje?

-Och Lou, to nie ma znaczenia, Cii, chodź tutaj… proszę nie płacz, nie dla mnie Louis, już nie. – Harry z łatwością podniósł go, aby usiadł mu na kolanach, obejmując go i używając swojego rękawa, aby wytrzeć twarz od łez.

-T-y zatrzymałeś to t-też. – niebieskooki szlochał, dając mu pudełko i  list, a następnie ukrył twarz w zgięciu jego szyi.

-Co to jest? – zapytał Styles, biorąc list.

Louis odsunął się, aby spojrzeć na niego, widząc jak oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się, a następnie podarł list na małe kawałki, aż wrzucił je do kosza i mocniej ścisnął szatyna, całując w bok głowy, czując swoje dziecko naprzeciwko swojego brzucha.

-Jak znalazłeś moje pudełko? To jest – list, to jest list, który do mnie napisałeś? – Tomlinson zacisnął ręce na policzkach bruneta, czekając, aż zacznie mówić.

-Tej nocy, kiedy wyjechałeś i Eleanor mnie uderzyła, wskoczyłem do pokoju przez okno… ja – ja chciałem wiedzieć czy naprawdę odszedłeś. Znalazłem to, kiedy zacząłem uderzać głową naprzeciwko twojej szafki nocnej i wziąłem je. Miałem je ze sobą przez te wszystkie lata. – powiedział, nigdy nie puszczając Louisa.

-Dlaczego zatrzymałeś ten list tutaj? – wymamrotał niebieskooki, starając się zrozumieć dlaczego.

-Tej-tej nocy zostawiłem pudełka na moim biurku z notatką do mojej mamy, by dała je tobie i zapamiętałem to, po tym wszystkim przez co przeszedłem, nigdy ich nie otworzyłem i zapomniałem o nich. Starałem się zapomnieć o wszystkim… nawet o tobie i zacząć od nowa, ale zawsze tam byłeś i uświadomiłem sobie, że w ogóle nie chciałem o tobie zapomnieć. – Harry potarł plecy Louisa, aby zmniejszyć jego czkawki.

-Tutaj. – Louis oderwał się i podniósł niebieską bransoletkę, a następnie chwycił lewą dłoń Harry’ego i delikatnie włożył ją z powrotem, gdzie należała, a potem uśmiechnął się. – Teraz już zawsze będziesz mieć coś, co przypomni ci o mnie.

-I ty też. – Harry uśmiechnął się, zbierając zieloną, zakładając ją na prawym nadgarstku chłopaka, potem całując go, zanim znowu go nie przytulił. – Chodźmy jeść, mam dla ciebie twój ulubiony sok i nachos.

-Nieś mnie. – Louis pociągnął nosem, a następnie uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry przeniósł go na swoje kolana, wstał, a potem podniósł go za tył jego ud, gdzie Louis szybko owinął ramiona i nogi wokół niego i zabrał go do swojego prawie pustego salonu jak małe dziecko.

Postawił go na kanapie, obok Logan, a potem poruszył się, by przed nim stanąć, wciąż wycierając łzy, bez powodu takiego jak hormony, które powodowały, że płakał i tak się czuł, podczas gdy Logan spoglądała na nich, marszcząc brwi. Zanim dowiedzieli się co, było grane, Logan wstała z kanapy, odepchnęła Harry’ego od Louisa tak mocno jak mogła, odleciał, gdy dostał cios w krocze, krzycząc, że spowodował u tatusia i Bąbelka płacz, a następnie objęła swoimi ramionami brzuch Louisa, w czasie gdy próbował się nie śmiać i zamiast tego próbował wstać i pomóc mu, ale Logan nie chciała się przesunąć i tylko gapiła się na Harry’ego, który starał się oddychać.

-W tobą w porządku? Logan, dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Nie możesz bić tatusia lub kogokolwiek innego, rozumiesz. – Louis starał się, by na niego spojrzała, ale ona tylko mocniej się do niego przytuliła.

-W porządku. – zająknął Styles.

-Co się mówi? – Louis spojrzał na Logan, która teraz na niego patrzyła, marszcząc brwi.

-On spowodował, że płakałeś tatusiu, nie lubię tego i on sprawił, ze Bąbelek płakał. To mój Bąbelek. – wydęła wargi, odmawiając spojrzenia na Harolda.

-Nie bijemy ludzi, to nie jest miłe Logan. Co musisz powiedzieć do tatusia? – szatyn kontynuował.

-On sprawił, że płakałeś tatusiu. – nalegała, aż jej oczy wypełniły się łzami.

-Kochanie, nie sprawił, ze płakałem, płakałem, ponieważ… ponieważ uderzyłem łokciem o ścianę, ale teraz ze mną w porządku. Musisz przeprosić tatusia, wiesz o tym. – Louis delikatnie popchnął ją w kierunku Stylesa, który teraz siedział na poręczy kanapy, pocierając lewe oko.

-Przepraszam tatusiu. – wymamrotała, wracając go Louisa, ale pozwolił Harry’emu, by umieścić ją na jego kolanach.

-Jest w porządku, robaczku. Czy możesz dać mi buziaka i dużego przytulańca? – zapytał Loczek i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Logan pocałowała go i uścisnęła, podczas gdy patrzył na szatyna, który uśmiechał się, a potem znikąd jego uśmiech zniknął.

-Och. – ręka szatyna poleciała do brzucha, umieszczając go na miejscu, a następnie uśmiechnął się, znowu płacząc.

-Co się stało? – zapytał brunet, całując Logan w czoło, zanim nie postawił jej na dole, gdzie stała naprzeciwko nich.

-Czuję jak-jak dziecko się rusza, mogę to poczuć, daj mi rękę… ja-ja nie sądzę, że możesz poczuć, ale ja mogę. To było małe szturchnięcie. – Louis chwycił dłoń Harry’ego, umieszczając ją na miejscu, gdzie czuł szturchnięcia.

-Nic nie czuję Lou… a ty robaczku? – zapytał Styles, klęcząc przed szatynem, podnosząc jego koszulkę w górę, a następne chwytając rękę Logan, umieszczając ją obok swojej.

-Tutaj! – wykrzyknął Tomlinson.

-Nie czuję tego tatusiu. Bąbelku, musisz poruszać się szybciej, ale wciąż cię kocham, nawet jeśli jesteś zbyt wolny. – powiedziała, całując jego brzuch, a potem wstała, by obudzić Jaskiera, zostawiając Louisa i Harry’ego prawie ze łzami w oczach.

\- Nie możesz jeszcze poczuć, ale jestem pewien, że on lub ona może cię teraz usłyszeć. – powiedział Louis, widząc rozczarowanie na twarzy Loczka, kiedy nie mógł poczuć ruchów dziecka.

-Naprawdę? Mogę z nią porozmawiać? – zapytał, uśmiechając się, kiedy Tomlinson skinął głową, mówiąc mu, że nie musi pytać, aby porozmawiać z ich dzieckiem.

-Cześć Leighton… lub Evan, kimkolwiek jesteś, nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ wciąż kochamy cię tak samo. Tatuś, twoja siostra i ja nie możemy się doczekać, aby cię zobaczyć, kochanie… kocham cię. – Harry delikatnie je pocałował.

-Brzmiałeś, jakbyś naprawdę chciał dziewczynkę. – Louis delikatnie gładził kciukiem policzek Harry’ego

-Zgaduję, że tak, ale to naprawdę nie ma znaczenia, wszystko, czego chcę dla naszego dziecka, to żeby było zdrowe i szczęśliwe. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

-Jeszcze tylko więcej niż dwa tygodnie i będziemy wiedzieli czy to jest Evan czy Leighton. Mówiłeś coś o nachos i moim ulubionym soku? – zapytał Louis, pochylając się, by pocałować Harry’ego.

~*~

 -Ona pomyśli, że wykorzystamy ją tylko po to, by zaopiekowała się Logan, podczas gdy my pójdziemy na wizytę. – Louis westchnął, gdy Harry potarł jego spuchnięte stopy, które zabijały go, w czasie gdy trzymał rękę w dolnej części pleców, gdzie miał bóle.

-Nie pomyśli tak, ponieważ ona ją kocha i chce spędzić z nią trochę czasu sama. Zaczynam myśleć, że ma przy sobie papiery adopcyjne, gotowe dla nas, by je podpisać. - powiedział Harry, a potem zachichotał.

-Cóż, nie podpiszemy ich. – Louis zaśmiał się, opierając o wezgłowie, rozglądając się po ich nowej sypialni.

Ostatnie dwa tygodnie były gorączkowe podczas przeprowadzki, zakupy dla dzidziusia i zdecydowanie na jaki kolor pomalować pokój, dopóki Harry zaproponował, że powinni zaczekać aż dowiedzą się kogo będą mieli. Dzięki pomocy swoich przyjaciół byli w stanie poruszać się szybciej, pomaganie przy rozpakowywaniu i po rozmowie o tym, jak oboje zdecydowali zatrzymać meble Louisa ze swojego mieszkania dla Logan i użyć tych Harry’ego, a także jego własnego łóżka dla pokoi gościnnych, zostawiając jeden pusty pokój dla dziecka. Po tym jak Louis był urządzony tak, jak chciał i Logan była absolutnie zakochana w swojej nowej sypialni, pomalowanej na kolor jasnofioletowy, umieścił zdjęcia swoje i Harry’ego, kiedy byli młodsi i jedno z imprezy urodzinowej Logan na nocnym stoliku, już planując zakup nowej ramki dla całej czwórki, gdy będzie drugie dziecko. Teraz, w dwudziestym tygodniu Tomlinson miał zaplanowaną wizytę i był nerwowym bałaganem, z powodu badań jakie zrobili. Ale także podekscytowany, aby poznać płeć dziecka, by mógł kupić wszystko, co potrzebne. Gemma, która miała dowiedzieć się tego samego dnia, przyjechałaby, już krzycząc i domagając się, by być drugą, która wie zaraz po Logan, po tym jak zaproponowała, że zostanie, by spędzić z małą czas, na co Harry szybko zgodził się, bez pytania Louisa.

-Ciocia Gemma jest tutaj! – krzyknęła Logan, biegnąc do ich sypialni, a za nią podekscytowany Jaskier.

-Jest? Więc chodźmy dać jej wielkie przytulanie. – Loczek uśmiechnął się, pomagając wstać szatynowi.

-Cześć! O mój Boże, Lou, spójrz na siebie, promieniejesz. – powiedziała Gemma, gdy tylko go zobaczyła, dając mu szybki uścisk, a następnie dotknęła jego brzucha, gdy ten skinął głową.

-Tęskniłam za tobą tak bardzo, księżniczko. Mój Boże, jesteś coraz większa i większa z dnia na dzień, jesteś teraz dużą dziewczynką. – podniosła ją, całując w policzek.

-Zero przytulania dla mnie, Gems? – Harry dokuczał, a potem uśmiechnął się, kiedy go przytuliła i dała mu buziaka w czoło. – Jak mama i tata?

-Z nimi dobrze, mama upiekła dla was chłopcy ciasteczka czekoladowe… są na moim przednim siedzeniu a moje torby są z tyłu. – Gemma puściła go.

-W takim razie pozwól, że je wezmę. – powiedział brunet, wychodząc na zewnątrz, a za nim Logan, która uparła się, by też iść, na samo wspomnienie o jej ulubionych ciasteczkach czekoladowych, które Ninna jej wysłała.

-Dzisiaj ujawnienie wielkiej nowiny, co? – Gemma uśmiechnęła się, owijając ramię wokół niego, podczas gdy Louis wszedł do kuchni.

-Tak, jestem podekscytowany i dziękuję ci, że z nią zostajesz. Herbaty?

-Pewnie, i nie ma problemu Lou. Tęskniłam za moją małą dziewczynką wiesz, i za cztery miesiące będę trzymać małego dzidziusia. Czy już kopnęło?

-Tak, ale nie są one jeszcze tak silne… martwię się, nie porusza się tak bardzo jak Logan, nie kopie tak mocno jak Logan zwykła w tym czasie. – szatyn wyraził swoje obawy, żując swoją dolną wargę.

-Może to dziecko będzie bardziej spokojne niż ona, ona nigdy nie przestaje… ale powinieneś zwrócić się z tym do lekarza. – zaproponowała.

-Logan zaczyna szkołę w przyszłym miesiącu. – niebieskooki westchnął, podając dziewczynie kubek.

-Och kochany. Myślisz, że jej się spodoba? – zapytała.

-Mam nadzieję, że tak, będziemy mieli problem, jeśli nie zacznie płakać w pierwszym dniu, a potem będzie okej. – uśmiechnął się, słysząc jak Logan błagała Harry’ego, by przynajmniej dał jej połowę ciasteczka.

Wkrótce Harry i Louis czekali na doktor Lane i Jakuba, ponieważ mieli wyniki badań i zależało im, by wiedzieć co będą mieć. Louis zaczynał się niecierpliwić, opierając głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego, który pocałował go w czubek głowy, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, gdy doktor Lane i Jakub weszli, pozdrawiając ich. Lekarka sprawdziła jego wagę i odpowiedział na kilka jej pytań w tym dlaczego dziecko nie porusza się tak samo jak jego pierwsze. Wszystkie dzieci i ciąże są inne i wkrótce rozpoczną się kopnięcia. Harry zauważył Jakuba, siadającego przy urządzeniu USG, pilnie szukając, by go nie martwić.

-Chcecie wiedzieć najpierw co macie czy porozmawiać o wynikach? To ważne, co robimy. – zapytała doktor Lane.

-Chcemy wiedzieć, w pierwszej kolejności. – Louis uśmiechnął się tak, jak Harry.

-W porządku, wiesz co robić Louis. – doktor Lane uśmiechnęła się, pomagając mu troszkę, a potem skinęła na Jakuba, by zaczął.

-Możesz to zobaczyć? – zapytał Tomlinson, po chwili.

-Dziecko wciąż ukrywa się za swoimi nóżkami, nie pozwala mi się zobaczyć. – skomentował Jakub, natomiast doktor Lane zachichotała.

-Ten jest troszkę nieśmiały, Louis. – powiedziała, zatrzymując się, słuchając bicia serca, a następnie odwróciła się i spojrzała na Harry’ego i Louisa. – Kiedy starałam się dowiedzieć płci twojego pierwszego dziecka, znalazłam to od razu, ale potem zdecydowałeś się, że nie chcesz wiedzieć, nie była nieśmiała w ogóle, a ten mały jest troszkę.

-Jest – Jakub uśmiechnął się, zamrażając ekran.

-Co to jest? – zapytał Styles, pochylając się do przodu, trzymając rękę szatyna.

-Gratulacje, to chłopiec. – ogłosił Jakub, widząc całą twarz Tomlinsona, całą oświetloną ze szczęścia, uśmiechał się, a potem spojrzał w dół, gdy Louis przytulał Stylesa.

-Będziemy mieli chłopca, Harry, to Evan. – Louis przytulił go.

-Logan miała rację. – uśmiechnął się, całując go w czoło.

-Evan? To piękne imię. – doktor Lane uśmiechnęła się.

-Dziękuję, Harry je wybrał. – powiedział z dumą niebieskooki.

-Pójdę, by dać wam zdjęcia. – powiedział Jakub, wychodząc z pokoju, wracając kilka minut później z szarą kopertą, widząc Louisa siedzącego obok Harry’ego.

-Musimy porozmawiać o wynikach badań genetycznych. – zaczęła doktor Lane i spojrzała na Jakuba, który przełknął gulę w gardle.

-Patrząc na wyniki Louisa nie ma się czym martwić, wszystkie są w porządku, ale… w Harry’ego znalazłem mutację w jednym z genów w siedemnastym chromosomie. – zaczął Jakub, sprawiając, że Louis zacieśnił uchwyt na dłoni Stylesa.

-C-co masz na myśli? Co to oznacza? – zapytał szatyn, mając nadzieję na lepsze.

-On-on jest nośnikiem wrodzonej utraty wzroku, ale patrząc na historię choroby twojego pierwszego dziecka istnieje możliwość, że Harry nie przekazał jej tego i odkąd nie jesteś nosicielem Louis, jest szansa, że twoje dziecko może być tylko nosicielem jak Harry lub nie będąc nim w ogóle jak jego siostra. – wyjaśnił Jakub, próbując ich uspokoić.

-Co masz na myśli, że jestem nosicielem… mógłbyś przynajmniej wyjaśnić co to jest? – zapytał Loczek, owijając ramiona wokół cicho płaczącego Louisa.

-Jest to rzadko wrodzona dziedziczna choroba oczu, która pojawia się miesiąc wcześniej przy urodzeniu lub w pierwszych miesiącach życia. Termin wrodzona oznacza stan obecnej od urodzenia, nie nabyta ślepota odnosi się do… utraty wzroku, nie związanego z uszkodzeniem. Jest to zazwyczaj charakterystyczne dla oczopląsu, który jest mimowolnym ruchem gałek ocznych, powolny lub nie… odpowiedzią na to jest… ciężka utrata wzroku lub – lub ślepota. – Jakub skończył i wszystkim co było to miękkie krzyki Louisa, stłumione przez klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, który go trzymał i czuł się źle za nich obu, widząc jak oczy Stylesa były całe mokre od łez.

-Ty-ty masz na myśli, że moje dziecko będzie niewidome? – zapytał Tomlinson, czując jak jego klatka piersiowa się zacieśnia.

-Niekoniecznie… jest szansa, tak jak istnieją szanse dla niego, że jest nosicielem lub nie jest nim w ogóle jak jego siostra. To nie znaczy, że on będzie niewidomy, Louis. – powiedział Jakub, starając się go pocieszyć.

-Czy-czy możesz zrobić test, by dowiedzieć się, czy jest? – zapytał rozpaczliwie Loczek z poczuciem winy, bo gdyby nie on, Evan mógłby być zdrowy i życie po prostu sprawiało, że płacił za swoje błędy.

-Jedynym sposobem, aby wiedzieć jest sprawdzenie jego oczu zaraz po urodzeniu i zrobienie kilku testów, aby zobaczyć czy jest nosicielem czy nie, jeśli jego oczy są w porządku. Jeśli jest nosicielem jak ty, to nie oznacza, że go ma, po prostu jest nosicielem genu, który będzie całkowicie w porządku tak jak ty. – wyjaśniła doktor Lane.

-Okej… - Harry wziął drżący oddech, całując czubek głowy szatyna.

~*~

Droga powrotna była pełna ciszy, dopóki Louis nie zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, wycierając łzy i biorąc ciepłą dłoń Harry’ego w swoją, czując jak Evan ponownie go trącił, a następnie kopnął dwa razy w jego stronę. Myśl o tym, że ich mały chłopczyk prawdopodobnie jest niewidomy spowodowała łzy po raz kolejny, ale zatrzymał je, wiedząc jaką tendencję do obwiniania siebie miał Styles za te wszystkie złe rzeczy, które się zdarzyły.

-Jeśli jest niewidomy, wciąż będziemy go kochać, to niczego nie zmieni. Wciąż będziesz go kochać, prawda? – zapytał niebieskooki, w zasadzie znając odpowiedź.

-Nigdy nie mógłbym go nie kochać, on jest naszym synem i kocham go tak bardzo Lou. Jeśli jest niewidomy, to niczego nie zmieni, ponieważ to w ogóle nie zmieni wszystkiego, wciąż go kocham i wciąż będę go rozpieszczać jak Logan. Ona też go pokocha tak jak my i obiecuję ci, że mały będzie najszczęśliwszym chłopcem. Wiem, że to moja wina, ale ja wciąż kocham go tak samo, nic się nie zmieniło. – Harry trzymał rękę chłopaka, całując go, podczas gdy kilka łez uciekło z jego oczu.

-Przestań obwiniać się za wszystko, to nie twoja wina. – Tomlinson delikatnie szczotkował włosy Harolda, gdy położył dłoń na jego brzuchu, naciskając na niego policzkiem, kiedy to się stało.

-Ja-ja mogę go poczuć. – Harry wypuścił dławiący szczęśliwy szloch, całując go. – Obiecuję ci, że zawsze będę cię kochać Evan, nieważne co, będziemy zawsze cię kochać. Nie mogę się doczekać, aby cię spotkać i trzymać. Założę się, że będziesz tak samo przystojny jak twój tatuś Lou. Kocham go, wiesz… tak, jak ty mój synku. Będziesz tak bardzo szczęśliwy Bąbelku, obiecuję. Nigdy nikomu nie pozwolę, by skrzywdził ciebie, twoją siostrzyczkę lub tatusia.

I w tym momencie Louis zakochał się w nim na nowo, jeśli to było możliwe, a jedyną rzeczą jaką mógł poczuć, było uwielbienie do niego, które rosło i rosło coraz bardziej. Czuł się bezpiecznie obok niego, wiedząc i wierząc, że mieli być, zawsze mieli, nieważne co. Uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że miał to wszystko z nim i że z nimi będzie wszystko w porządku. Jeśli to było to, co nazywa się miłością, to było to, o czym w takim razie myślał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	31. And you said to me we’ll be alright, and we’ll be alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

-Powinniśmy im powiedzieć co jest grane? – zapytał Louis tak szybko jak Harry zaparkował samochód na zewnątrz ich domu.

-Myślę, że powinniśmy, ale chyba bardziej powinniśmy skupić się nad pokojem dziecięcym i kupieniem rzeczy dla naszego Bąbelka, których będzie potrzebować. Poczekaj, aż powiemy Logan, że to chłopak, ucieszy się. – Harry promieniał szczęściem, powodując, że serce szatyna roztopiło się.

-Mam nadzieję, że będzie miał twoje oczy… a także loki, takie jak u Logan. – Louis uśmiechnął się, biorąc dłoń Loczka w swoją.

-W zasadzie mamy już moją mniejszą wersję Lou, chcę wersję mniejszego ciebie z pięknymi jasnoniebieskimi oczami właśnie takimi jak twoje i tak samo twoje włosy. – Harry przechylił głowę na bok, starając się nie uśmiechać, kiedy Louis pokręcił głową, ale nie z uporem.

-Chcę żeby wyglądał tak jak ty. – szatyn wydął wargę.

-Co ty na to jak nasza dwójka? – Styles zachichotał, pochylając się, by skraść pocałunek, sprawiając, że Louis oniemiał.

-Harry Edwardzie, czy ty właśnie skradłeś mi pocałunek? – Louis sfałszował zaskoczenie, dotykając swoich ust, wciąż czując czucie mrowienia za każdym razem, gdy Harry go pocałował.

-Tak. Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? – Harry uśmiechnął się, by Louis mógł zobaczyć uwielbienie w jego oczach.

Szatyn zagryzł swoją dolną wargę czując się jak nastolatek na swojej pierwszej randce z najgorętszym chłopakiem ze szkoły, a potem walcząc z uśmiechem pochylił się w dół, by przechwycić usta Harry’ego w swoje własne, owijając rękę wokół jego karku, gdy chłopak na to odpowiedział. Pogłębił pocałunek, czując dłoń Stylesa na swojej dolnej części pleców, przesuwając ją w dół do jego uda, a Harry przesunął się na fotelu, starając się przybliżyć, kiedy poczuł brzuch szatyna dociskający się do niego, zanim mógł być jeszcze bliżej.

-Wracajmy i… tak. – Louis uśmiechnął się, a następnie wysiadł z samochodu, zostawiając bruneta z szeroko otwartymi ustami i oczami i zdecydowanie nie gapiąc się na jego wspaniały tyłek.

Szybko wysiadł z samochodu, blokując go i idąc trochę szybciej, by dogonić Tomlinsona, który czekał na niego, opierając się o słupek, obie dłonie miał splecione na swoim brzuchu, który wydawał się coraz większy i większy i Harry uważał, że Louis wyglądał absolutnie pięknie. Szatyn natychmiast wyciągnął rękę do chłopaka i gdy ją chwycił, otworzył drzwi, spodziewając się zobaczyć Logan pędzącą do nich, ale jedyne co zobaczyli to Jaskier, który biegł do nich, starając się naskoczyć na Louisa. Harry’emu z trudem udało się stanąć pomiędzy nimi i upadł na ziemię powalony przez siedmiomiesięcznego psa, który lizał jego twarz i machał ogonem.

-Harry! Wszystko w porządku? – krzyknął niebieskooki, próbując od niego odciągnąć psa, gdy tylko Gemma przybiegła z kuchni.

-Co się stało? – zapytała, pomagając Louisowi z Harrym.

-W porządku. Z tobą okej? Nie jesteś ranny? – Styles zadawał gorączkowo pytania, sprawdzając chłopaka, ale zrelaksował się, kiedy szatyn pokręcił głową.

-Też chciał na ciebie skoczyć? – zapytała Gemma, trzymając Jaskiera za obrożę, prowadząc go do kuchni, a za nią szli Louis i Harry.

-Naskoczył na ciebie? – zapytał loczek, kucając przed psem.

-Tak, próbował też skoczyć na Logan… ale ona dała mu burę i do tej pory już nie spróbował. – Gemma zachichotała, puszczając go.

-Gdzie ona jest? – zapytał szatyn, chwytając kostkę czekolady ze spiżarni.

-Drzemie, biegała po podwórku z psem. Wiem, że chcieliście jej najpierw powiedzieć, ale ja umieram. Spodziewamy się Evana czy Leighton… och i czy otrzymałeś swoje wyniki z powrotem? – zapytała w podnieceniu, czekając na Harry’ego, by zakończył karcenie psa, a potem patrzył, po czym go puścił, by stanąć obok Louisa.

-To chłopak, Gemma. – Louis uśmiechnął się, pochylając się do uścisku Harry’ego.

-O mój Boże! Gratulacje, chłopcy. Logan będzie w siódmym niebie, kiedy dowie się, że to Bąbelek. – wykrzyknęła, przytulając ich oboje, gdy zauważyła, że coś było nie tak.

-Gemma… wiesz, że jestem nosicielem genu wrodzonej utraty ślepoty? – zapytał Harry, czując jak uścisk ze strony Louisa zaostrzył się.

-Nie, ale wiem, że Adam jest… - urwała.

-Pieprzony drań. – warknął loczek, puszczając szatyna, idąc do kącika, gdzie robili śniadania, a potem wrócił, oddychając szybciej, ręce miał zaciśnięte w pięści.

-Harry, uspokój się. – Louis westchnął, siedząc na jednym ze stołków.

-Chcesz żebym- chcesz żebym się uspokoił, kiedy to jego wina, jestem popieprzony i z tego powodu Evan będzie niewidomy. Więcej powodów, aby go nienawidzić. – Harry wymamrotał ostatnie słowa.

-Czy z dzieckiem w porządku? – zapytała Gemma, sprawdzając lasagne w piekarniku.

-Doktor Lane powiedziała, że istnieje szansa, że może być nosicielem lub będzie niewidomy, ale odkąd Logan tego nie ma, istnieje możliwość, że także może tego nie mieć. Jeśli będzie niewidomy, to nie będzie miało dla nas znaczenia, on wciąż jest naszym synem i kochamy go. – wyjaśnił Tomlinson, starając się, by znowu nie płakać.

-Będziemy, już w sumie kochamy go tak bardzo. – Gemma posłała mu uspokajający uśmiech, obserwując jak Harry siadał obok Louisa, pocierając twarz dłońmi.  
\- Musimy wybrać kolor dla pokoju dziecięcego, bym mógł zacząć malować. – Harry’emu udało się uśmiechnął, nawet jeśli w środku umierał.

Z jego powodu, ich syn może nigdy nie zobaczyć jak wygląda jego rodzina, a także kolorów lub zmieniających się pór roku i spadających liści z zielonego na brązowe lub zobaczyć kwitnących kwiatów wiosną. Nigdy nie zobaczy jak to wszystko wygląda, a także śniegu w zimie, choinki i tego wszystkiego z jego winy.

-Podoba mi się niebieski… och i musimy kupić wszystko, czego będzie potrzebował. – Louis uśmiechnął się, biorąc zdjęcie USG wyjmując je z szarej koperty, dając Gemmie, która zapiszczała.

-Nie ulega wątpliwości, że to chłopak… i spójrz na jego cudowny nosek, taki jak u Louisa. – Gemma nie odrywała wzroku od zdjęcia, widząc kątem oka  jak Harry chwycił butelkę wody.

-Och spójrz, on kopie kiedy nacisnę tutaj moją ręką. – Louis zachichotał, naciskając na bok, uśmiechając się, gdy Hary i Gemma przepychali się, by być pierwszym, kiedy Gemma  odepchnęła bruneta kilka metrów dalej od siebie, będąc pierwszą, uśmiechając się, czując jak Evan kopie tuż naprzeciwko jej dłoni.

-Jest niespokojny. Zaczął kopać dzisiaj dość wcześnie i teraz nie przestaje. – powiedział Tomlinson, czując jak kopnął, przestał, a potem zaczął znowu kopać, nie tak mocno jeszcze, ale wiedział, że później tak będzie.

-Pokazuje swoje umiejętności swoim tatusiom, może zagra w piłkę nożną, kiedy dorośnie z całym tym kopaniem, co robi teraz w środku. – gruchała Gemma.

-Lub będzie tak artystyczny jak Louis. – Harry wyszczerzył się, już będąc dumnym ze swojego syna.

-Nie, na pewno będzie piłkarzem. – Louis zgodził się z Gemmą.

-Może robić to, co mu się spodoba… nie będę go zmuszał do robienia czegoś, czego nie będzie chciał. – Harry posłał im smutny uśmiech.

Louis został w kuchni z Gemmą, podczas gdy Harry sprawdzał co  z Logan, uśmiechając się, kiedy zobaczył jak połowa jej ciała zwisała z łóżka i ostrożnie, by jej nie obudzić, wziął ją, umieszczając ją na środku łóżka, wyciągając Pana Loczka, by był obok niej, a następnie przykrył ją kocem, całując w czoło. Zamknął drzwi, by trzymać Jaskiera z dała od niej, który położył się obok niej, ponieważ rzucał się, po tym co wydarzyło się wcześniej, i zapamiętał sobie, by wyprowadzić go na zewnątrz. Wszedł do swojego biura, naprzeciwko pokoju Logan i usiadł przed swoim laptopem, patrząc na szkoły dla psów, chciał by trenowali Jaskiera, by nie skakał na nich, myśląc o Evanie, nie chcąc, by pies przypadkowo zranił go, Logan czy Louisa.

Po prawie półgodzinnych poszukiwaniach, znalazł jeden i zarezerwował spotkanie, po upewnieniu się, że jest godne zaufania, czytając komentarze ludzi, którzy zostawiali psy, kiedy usłyszał psa próbującego dostać się do pokoju małej, ale nie mógł. Skrzywił się, gdy drzwi się otworzyły, a następnie zatrząsnęły, ale znowu usłyszał trzask zamka, szybko sprawdził co się z nią dzieje, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że zamknęła się, chwycił za klamkę, ale okazało się, ze są zamknięte.

-Logan? Robaczku, otwórz drzwi. – Harry zapukał, starając się je znowu otworzyć.

-Nie. – odpowiedziała i z jej tonu Harry mógł usłyszeć, że wciąż była śpiąca.

-Dlaczego nie? – zapytał loczek, starając się przypomnieć, gdzie Louis położyć klucz, po tym jak zmienili zamki w całym domu.

-Ponieważ Emily powiedziała _nie_ , tatusiu ona cię nie lubi, ponieważ nie dałeś nam ciasteczek. Odejdź. – odpowiedziała, przestraszając go, kiedy zaczęła chichotać.

-Logan otwórz drzwi.

-Nie!

-Logan Styles otwórz drzwi lub będziesz w poważnych tarapatach. – Harry niemal krzyknął, próbując otworzyć drzwi, kiedy po raz kolejny powiedziała mu, że ma odejść. – Hunter, otworzysz drzwi teraz albo wyniosę wszystkie ciasteczka i w ogóle nie będzie dla was ciasteczek.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy usłyszał szurania i kilka sekund później otworzyła drzwi, kiedy Harry otworzył je szerzej i wszedł do środka, rozglądając się i widząc tylko Jaskiera, śpiącego na jej łóżku i nikogo więcej. Odwrócił się, spoglądając na klamkę, po czym spojrzał na Logan wiedząc, co zamierza zrobić, i po tym jak Logan założyła swoje buty, wziął ją na dół, zostawiając w kuchni w ramionach Louisa, który posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, takie samo jak Gemma.

Następnie udał się do garażu, gdzie trzymał wszystkie swoje narzędzia, który był zbyt mały dla ich samochodu, więc zaparkowali go w drugim garażu, nieco większym, a potem udał się do środka mieszkania, przechodząc obok nich z narzędziami i nową klamką bez zamka. Po wymienieniu go i upewnieniu się, że działa, odwrócił się zadowolony ze swojej pracy i zobaczył Louisa stojącego przed nim z rękoma na piersi, czekającego na wyjaśnienia, z uniesioną brwią.

-Zamknęła się tam i nie mogłem otworzyć drzwi, więc rozwiązałem problem. – Harry szybko wyjaśnił, kucając, aby podnieść swoje narzędzia.

-Teraz, gdy już jesteś, dlaczego nie zmienisz go w pokoju dziecięcym, nie chcę żeby miał zamek… nie czuję się komfortowo. – Louis posłał mu błagalne spojrzenie, przebiegając palcami przez jego loki, sprawiając, że westchnął.

-Pozwól, że pójdę po klamkę. – Styles wstał, dając mu szybki pocałunek, gdy szatyn wszedł do pokoju Evana, który był na prawej stronie, obok pokoju Logan.

~*~

  -Tatusiu, moje ciasteczka. – jęknęła Logan, ciągnąc koszulkę Harry’ego, podczas gdy próbował posprzątać ze stołu, miał trochę z tym kłopotu, odkąd Logan zaczęła za nim chodzić; prawie potknął się kilka razy.

Po tym jak Styles dał jej wykład na temat zamykania drzwi i nie słuchała g;, w końcu usiedli, by zjeść lasagne, którą przygotowała Gemma, obiecując Logan, że dostanie dwa ciasteczka po obiedzie. Gdy skończył czyścić, złapał kilka ciasteczek od swojej mamy, które im przysłała, zadzwonił do niej, by jej za nie podziękować i powiedzieć im, że będą mieli wnuka, zostawiając tę część, że może być niewidomy i poszedł na podwórko, gdzie Louis, Gemma i Logan na niego czekali. Schylił się, aby dać ciastko małej i tak szybko jak jej dał, Jaskier szybko je złapał, a mała próbowała je odzyskać.

-Moje ciasteczko… tatusiu! – Logan zaczęła płakać, gdy tylko zorientowała się, że zostało zjedzone i pobiegła do Stylesa, który podniósł ją, pocierając plecy jak płakała, ukrywając twarz w zgięciu jego szyi.

-Nie płacz, robaczku, nadal dam ci dwa. – Loczek pocałował jej mokry policzek, sięgając ciastka z talerza, który Gemma dla niego trzymała, a następnie podał jej dwa ciasteczka.

Została na jego kolanach, układając głowę na jego piersi, jedząc z dala od psa, pozostawiając okruchy na całej koszulce zielonookiego. Hazz uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył Gemmę, biorącą ich zdjęcie, bez wątpienia chciał je wysłać ich mamie, odkąd ona wysłała jedno jemu i Louisowi. Nadeszła kolacja, a Louis już siedział na kolanach Harry’ego, kiedy rozmawiał z Evanem, sprawiając, że hałasował.

-Logan, bądź dla niego miła. – powiedział szybko szatyn, jak tylko ją zobaczył, gdy daje psu lekkie kopnięcie z boku, aby odszedł.

-Nie, jest słaby. – wydęła wargi, patrząc na Louisa, który przeniósł się, aby usiąść obok nich, następnie zwrócił się do Jaskiera, wskazując na niego z jej małym palcem. – Jesteś złym chłopcem a źli chłopcy nie dostają przytulania. Czas dla ciebie dobiegł końca.

Roześmiali się, a Harry przytulił ją bliżej, całując czubek głowy, a następnie postawił na dole, kiedy zaczęła się wiercić. Obserwował ją, jak biegła do Jaskiera, mówiąc mu, że jego czas dobiegł końca, a potem przytuliła się do niego, gruchając, dopóki nie nadszedł czas na jej kąpiel i czas by, iść do łóżka. Tej nocy Louis zasnął z połową ciała na Harrym i jego brzuch spoczywał na brzuchu Stylesa dla wsparcia, odkąd było tak bardziej wygodnie śpiąc na boku, podczas gdy Harry spał, uśmiechając się jak idiota, gdy mógł poczuć jak Evan porusza się. Zastanawiał się czy Louis czuł to inaczej niż on, ale przewrócił oczami, bo oczywiście, że tak, nosił go, po tym wszystkim.

W następnym tygodniu było pełno gier i zabaw dla Logan i Gemmy i pełno zabawnych konwersacji między trójką dorosłych, którzy nie robili nic, ale przypominali sobie stare, dobre czasy i opowiadali zabawne historie o sobie. Wtedy znikąd zaczęli planować, że zostaną razem całą rodziną i przyjaciółmi, a ostatnie dni pobytu Gemmy wypadały w następny weekend. W czwartkowe południe Louis i Harry mieli cały dom dla siebie, po tym jak Gemma postanowiła udać się z małą na zakupy, obiecując jej, że dostanie lody. Harry zostawił psa na zewnątrz przy bramie, zamykając je, aby nie odszedł nigdzie daleko bez opieki lub żeby nie uciekł znowu, gdy dzień przed wykopał dziurę pod płotem i nie było go cały dzień. Logan płakała prawie cały dzień, odmawiając wejścia do środka aż Jaskier był z powrotem, krzyczała i kopała aż Harry chwycił ją, by weszła do domu. Zasnęła godzinę później, budząc się i widząc śpiącego psa na podłodze obok kanapy, po tym jak wrócił na kolację cały brudny i Harry wykąpał go.

****

-Czy to ostatni lizak?*- Louis zapytał Harry’ego, patrząc na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wciąż ssąc lizaka.

Byli u siebie w sypialni, leżeli na łóżku, oglądając _21 Jump Street_ , odkąd Logan nie było w domu i w końcu mogli obejrzeć go bez zatrzymywania za każdym razem, gdy chciała obejrzeć jeden ze swoich własnych filmów i zjeść wszystkie nachos Louisa, odrzucając jalapenos na drugą stronę, gdzie szatyn mógł je zjeść jakby to były cukierki.

-Tak, mogę napisać do Gemmy i zapytać czy nie przyniosłaby ich więcej. – odpowiedział Harry, widząc jak Louis ssał jasnoczerwony wiśniowy lizak, sprawiając, że jego usta miały ładny odcień czerwieni.

-Nie, jest w porządku, musimy iść jutro na zakupy spożywcze w każdym razie. Nie zawracaj jej głowy i po prostu mnie pocałuj. – powiedział, zjadając ostatniego lizaka, usadawiając się na jego kolanach, by pocałować go najlepiej jak tylko mógł, było to troszkę trudne, gdyż był już w prawie szóstym miesiącu ciąży.

Co zaczęło się jako prosty niewinny pocałunek, szybko okazało się dość namiętnym, Louis przygryzł dolną wargę Harry’ego, siadając na jego nogach tak, by być bliżej niego, ale jego brzuch uniemożliwiał mu to. Podciągnął koszulę Stylesa, biorąc ją i rzucając ją gdzieś w pokoju, a następnie przemieszczając się bardziej na krocze chłopaka, poruszając biodrami, czując, że był już twardy w swoich bokserkach. Louis zamarł, gdy Harry próbował zdjąć jego koszulę, chwytając ręce w ciasnym uścisku, przesuwając je z dala od swojego ciała, trzymając je w dole, patrząc na niego z szeroko otwartymi niebieskimi oczami.

-Nie musimy niczego robić, jeśli nie chcesz. – powiedział szybko brunet, pocierając jego ramiona swoimi kciukami.

-Chcę, ale-ale nie chcę żebyś zobaczył mnie nago, wyglądam tak grubo i nieatrakcyjnie. – szatyn powiedział to niemal szeptem, spoglądając w dół, na swój wystający brzuch.

-Hej, kochanie, spójrz na mnie. – Harry uśmiechnął się, chwytając podbródek Louisa, aby na niego spojrzał. – Jesteś w ciąży, nie jesteś gruby, jesteś piękny. Wciąż i zawsze będę uważał, że jesteś absolutnie wspaniały i jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz go zdejmować, jest w porządku, jeśli nie czujesz się z tym dobrze, w takim razie zatrzymaj go na sobie.

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który rozprzestrzenił się na jego twarzy, a następnie pochylił się, by go pocałować. Co doprowadzało Harry’ego do szaleństwa to sposób w jaki poruszał biodrami, czując, jak opuszcza swoje spodnie dresowe w dół. Wydał z siebie stłumiony jęk naprzeciwko ust bruneta, gdy poczuł jak jego palec krąży wokół jego wejścia, chciał przestać, ale kiedy Harry sięgnął po lubrykant, obserwował jak pokrył nim swoje palce i cierpliwie na to czekał, aż poczuł jeden z jego palców przy swoim wejściu. Po szybkim handjobie od ostatniego razu Louisa, gdy Harry był wewnątrz niego, czuł się jak w niebie, gdy Styles dodał kolejny palec, rozciągając go.

-Pospiesz się… to jest-już wystarczy. – Louis sapał naprzeciwko szyi chłopaka, podczas gdy ten nie zatrzymywał się.

-To będzie bolało, po-potrzebuję… - Harry zamarł, unosząc biodra tak, by Louis miał siłę zdjąć swoje bokserki w pełni, zamykając oczy, gdy chłodne powietrze zaatakowało teraz już w pełni jego wyprostowanego penisa.

-Zamknij się i mi pomóż. – szatyn jęknął, próbując zdjąć bokserki, trochę się z nimi zmagając.

Po tym jak się ich pozbyli, wreszcie jego ubrania leżały na podłodze z ubraniami Harry’ego, ale by nie marnować czasu Louis usiadł na pokrytym lubrykantem penisie Harry’ego, zamykając swoje oczy, kochając to pieczenie i czując się w pełni rozciągniętym, otworzył swoje usta w kształcie litery O. Pozostał tak, wciąż starając się poruszać swoimi biodrami w kółko, zanim nie poruszył się, znowu czując jak Harry dociska się do niego i kiedy był zbyt zmęczony, by się poruszać, został tak, pozwalając Harry’emu pieprzyć go, uderzając w jego miejsce za każdym razem, aż oboje nie mogli przestać milczeć, nawet jeśliby próbowali. Louis mógł poczuć, że był już blisko, gdy Harry ugniatał jego tyłek, kiedy zadzwonił głośno telefon, przerywając im, w czasie gdy Harry próbował złapać Louisa, gdy ten już się poruszył.

-Zignoruj to. – Harry chwycił ręce szatyna, zatrzymując je w swoich własnych, skupiając się na jego szyi, ssąc tam czerwony znak, który tam się pojawił.

-Co jeśli-o Boże… to mogło być w-ważne. – jąkał niebieskooki, a następnie wykrzyczał imię Harry’ego, gdy doszedł na niego, brudząc także jego tatuaż motyla.

-Och k-kurwa. Louis, jestem-jestem blisko. – jęknął Styles, próbując pchnąć, ale skończyło się, że doszedł wewnątrz Louisa, gdy telefon przestał dzwonić.

-Brakowało mi tego… powinniśmy robić to częściej. – powiedział Tomlinson, łapiąc oddech, a potem zaczął się rumienić, zamykając oczy, sprawiając, że Harry spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

-Co się stało? – zapytał Loczek, a potem jego oczy rozszerzyły się, uświadamiając sobie, że położył rękę na brzuchu chłopaka, tuż obok niego.

-Obudziliśmy go. – powiedział szatyn, czując jak Evan zaczął kopać.

-… chodźmy wziąć prysznic, zanim przyjdą dziewczyny. – Harry zarumienił się głęboką czerwienią, pomagając mu wstać, a następnie poszedł do łazienki, ciągnąc za sobą Louisa.

-Możesz oddzwonić później. – Harry pocałował go, uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis za nim szedł.

Harry’emu udało sie przekonać Louisa (które ciągnęło się w nieskończoność), by wziął jego koszulę, uśmiechając się z uwielbieniem w oczach, gdy w końcu zobaczył wybrzuszenie Louisa, gdzie wiedział, że ich dziecko było bezpieczne i miało ciepło. Nigdy nie przestanie opowiadać Louisowi o tym, jak piękny jest, sprawiając, że jego policzki stają się zaróżowione, w czasie gdy Harry go całuje, a potem przytula bliżej siebie, gdy woda spada na ich nagie ciała.  

Później tego samego dnia znaleźli się w pokoju, siedząc, kupując dziecięce ubranka online, proponując maleńkie śpioszki, które Harry chciał w kolorze ciemnoniebieskim, podczas gdy Louis chciał je w jasnoniebieskim, dopóki Harry nie dodał ich dwóch do koszyka. Kontynuowali, oglądając więcej dziecięcych ubranek, kupując kilka body z długimi rękawkami z drobnymi kapturami, niektóre z nich były jak biały niedźwiedź, a inne oferowały niebieskie paski.

Zamiast kupowania tylko ubranek, z którymi skończyli, przeszli do działu odzieżowego. Dokupili wystarczająco śpioszków, by móc zmieniać je trzy razy dziennie, małe spodnie dresowe, które dopasował Harry, buciki i skarpetki. Dwa ręczniki z kapturami w kolorze białym i niebieskim, gdy Styles nie mógł przestać tryskając energią na to jak urocze były, więcej kapeluszy, po tym jak zielonooki nalegał, że pogoda będzie zimna i dwa zestawy Toy Story i piżamę w małe dinozaury.

Louis zastanawiał się, czy będą mieć wystarczająco dużo miejsca dla wszystkich niebieskich, białych i jasnożółtych koców, które Harry miał, ponieważ według _książki dla rodziców_ pomagało to w rozwoju mózgu dziecka, aby mieć różne tkaniny, by móc czuć. Ślinił się na widok maleńkiej pary białych, miękkich trampek, śliniaków i czapek, po czym dodał je do koszyka, dodając biały cardigan i kombinezon dla siebie.

-Myślę, że to na razie wystarczy, wyrastają z nich szybko i już w sumie mamy tego dużo. – Louis westchnął, obserwując jak Harry przeszedł do pola, by zapłacić i otworzył szeroko oczy z powodu ceny, jaka tam była i już miał powiedzieć Stylesowi, by niektóre usunął, ale chłopak bez wahania wpisywał już swój numer karty kredytowej i zapłacił.

-Będą tu za tydzień… powinniśmy zacząć malowanie jego pokoju. Mam farby, które wczoraj chciałeś, a dostałem je w drodze z pracy. – Harry uśmiechnął się, odkładając laptopa z dala od nich.

-Pomogę ci. – powiedział szybko Louis.

-Lou, zapach farby jest zły dla ciebie i Evana i nie chcę żebyś się zranił. – Harry objął go swoimi ramionami, słysząc jak drzwi frontowe otwierają się i słychać było głośne kroki Logan.

Chwilę później Gemma weszła, po niej Logan i Jaskier przy jej boku, który szedł prosto do Louisa, umieszczając swoje łapy na kolanach, wąchając jego brzuch, liżąc rękę, a następnie usadawiając się przy nogach, by móc zasnąć. Logan podeszła do szatyna, starając się wejść na jego kolana, wierciła się trochę, westchnęła, gdy nie mogła być bliżej niego jak kiedyś, a potem zamarł, gdy dziecko znowu kopnęło naprzeciwko jej rączki, troszkę ją strasząc.

-Bąbelek lubi cię kopać… to nie jest miłe. – ziewnęła,.

-On mówi cześć, to jedyny sposób, by mógł powiedzieć ci, że cię teraz kocha. – Louis uśmiechnął się, przeczesując palcami jej włosy, czując, że znowu kopie, znowu naprzeciwko jej dłoni. – Widzisz? Evan mówi, że cię kocha i nie może się doczekać, aby cię poznać.

-To Bąbelek tatusiu, jego imię to Bąbelek… nie Evan. – Logan wstała, całując czubek jego brzucha, a potem jego policzek, zanim nie poczołgała się do Gemmy, do kanapy.

-Tak go nazywamy, ale jego imię to Evan, nazywam cię robaczkiem, ale twoje imię to Logan. – wyjaśnił Harry.

-Och. Ja mam dwa imiona, czy on też ma dwa imiona tatusiu? – zapytała, chwytając włosy Gemmy, by móc zrobić z nich warkocza.

Gemma słuchała ich rozmowy, uśmiechając się jak słodka była jej siostrzenica i jak bardzo ją kochała, zanim nie przemówiła. – Nie myśleliście o drugim imieniu dla niego?

-Myślałem o Evan Caden, ale chcę czegoś innego. – powiedział szatyn, pocierając brzuch.

-Jak co? – zapytał Styles, przyciągając głowę chłopaka do swojej klatki, przebiegając palcami przez jego miękkie, lśniące włosy.

-Owen… Henry? Landon? – Louis uniósł brew, wymieniając imiona dla Evana w swojej głowie.

-Podoba mi się Landon, ponieważ-ponieważ jest jak Londyn a my mieszkamy w Londynie, wujek Liam powiedział mi… ale to jest sekret, który powiedział mi. – bełkotała Logan, owijając swoje ramiona wokół szyi Gemmy, gdy się zaśmiali, a ona wraz z nimi.

-Powiedz całą nazwę głośno, Lou. – zaproponowała siostra Harry’ego, pocierając plecy Logan.

-Umm okej, Evan Landon Styles-Tomlinson… brzmi dobrze, ale zbyt długie.  Biedactwo, gdy będzie musiało się nauczyć, jak to przeliterować. – Louis wydął wargi.

-Więc, podoba ci się? – zapytał Harry.

-Tak, kocham to. A ty? – Louis spojrzał na niego.

-Tak, kocham to. – uśmiechnął się, opierając głowę na czubku głowy szatyna.

-Co robicie przez resztę dnia? Logan i ja mamy zamiar upiec babeczki… a potem je udekorować. – Gemma szturchnęła małą w policzek, otrzymując chichot i pocałowała ją w czoło. 

-Zamierzam pomalować pokój Evana, w zasadzie już kupiliśmy dziecięce ubranka, więc teraz wszystko, co musimy zrobić to umiejscowienie ich w pokoiku. – powiedział Harry, wstając, a następnie kierując się w lewo, idąc po farby.

-Och! Louis mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, ale Logan i ja wybraliśmy parę rzeczy dla dziecka i chcemy ci je teraz pokazać. – powiedziała Gemma, wstając z małą w swoich ramionach.

-Dziękuję. Nie musiałyście, ale dziękuję, pozwól, że porozmawiam z Harrym najpierw, ale zaraz wracam. – powiedział Louis, po czym ruszył w stronę pokoju Evana, przez drzwi kuchenne.

-Mam zamiar pomalować także sufit. – ogłosił Styles, gdy tylko zobaczył szatyna, po tym jak przebrał się w parę starych spodni i stary top z kilkoma dziurami, jego włosy były zawiązane bandaną, gdy Louis starał się skupić na tym, co mówił brunet,  nie zamiast na jego bicepsach i mięśniach, gdy tylko otworzył pojemnik z farbą.

-O-okej, pójdę zobaczyć czy Gemma potrzebuje pomocy z ciasteczkami. – Tomlinson oblizał wargi, próbując nie skoczyć na Harry’ego, w pokoju dziecięcym ich syna, po czym odwrócił się i już wychodził, kiedy jego telefon znowu zadzwonił.

-Kto to? – zapytał Loczek, mieszając farby.

-To z gabinetu doktor Lane. – Louis zmarszczył brwi, wciskając głośnik, więc Harry mógł wszystko usłyszeć, nie martwiąc się zbytnio, że coś mogłoby być nie tak. – Halo?

-Louis, tu Jakub, chciałem po prostu zobaczyć jak się czujesz. – powitał go z radością, podczas gdy Tomlinson nie mógł nic poradzić na to, gdy zauważył, że Styles zacisnął szczęki, mieszając nieco bardziej agresywnie farby.

-Mam się świetnie, dzięki za troskę. Niepokoję się troszkę o niego, ale mamy się dobrze. – odpowiedział niebieskooki, podchodząc do Loczka, delikatnie chwytając włosy z tyłu jego głowy i zaczął ją masować czubkiem palców.

-Będzie z nim w porządku, Lou… po prostu wiedz, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz czegoś potrzebować lub by z kimś pogadać, jestem tu. W-wiem, że nie rozmawialiśmy i nie widzieliśmy się prawie przez pięć lat i byłem głupi, że pozwoliłem ci odejść, ale… może moglibyśmy zostać przyjaciółmi, nadrobić zaległości czy coś w ciągu kilku następnych dni. – powiedział Jakub, wypuszczając mały drżący oddech na końcu, zdając sobie sprawę, że był na głośniku.

Louis próbował owinąć ramieniem Harry’ego, ale jedyne co poczuł to powietrze i pustą przestrzeń, kiedy chłopak odsunął się od niego, podchodząc do najdalszej ściany i zaczął malować, ignorując go. Westchnął i podszedł bliżej, opierając czoło między jego łopatkami, wyłączając głośnik, zanim powiedział.

-Dziękuję. J-ja muszę już iść, widzimy się na następnej wizycie. Pa Jakub. – powiedział, kończąc połączenie.

-On musi iść dalej. – mruknął brunet, pociągając pędzlem ścianę.

-O czym ty mówisz, Haz? On po prostu chciał się upewnić czy z nami w porządku a ja mam się świetnie więc, nic poza tym. – mruknął Louis, owijając ramiona wokół torsu Harry’ego, całując jego plecy.

-Czy to nie jest oczywiste? On wciąż ma coś do ciebie i nie może odejść, i myślę, że już teraz powinien to zrobić. On jest tym, który z tobą zerwał. – Harry przewrócił oczami, czując, że Louis oddala się od niego.

-Cóż, nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru, po tym jak go pobiłeś. – mruknął Tomlinson, zanim mógł to zatrzymać, chcąc zabrać ich z powrotem i przełknąć ten moment, gdy Harry odwrócił się, zesztywniały i miał pusty wyraz twarzy. – Harry…

-Nie, jest w porządku. Wiem, że zniszczyłem waszą dwójkę, to było samolubne z mojej strony, byś z nim zerwał… powinniśmy być z dala od siebie i pozwolić, by wasza dwójka żyła razem w spokoju. – Harry przełknął bolesną gulę powstałą w swoim gardle, a następnie odwrócił się, kontynuując malowanie.

-Harry, nie miałem tego na myśli. – Louis przygryzł swoją dolną wargę, chcąc żeby Harry mu uwierzył.

Jakub był przeszłością, i nawet jeśli był teraz z powrotem, Louis nie miał już żadnych uczuć względem niego i Harry był i zawsze będzie w jego sercu. Spojrzał w dół, a następnie w górę, kiedy poczuł jak oczy Stylesa wypalają w nim wielką dziurę, prawie się zakrztuszając własną śliną, gdy chłopak zapytał.

-Byłeś w nim zakochany? Miałeś z nim swój pierwszy pocałunek, po tym wszystkim.

-Ja-ja…

-Tak myślałem… przepraszam, że wszystko spierdoliłem. – Harry posłał mu smutny uśmiech.

-Harry, jesteś dramatyczny. Tak, kochałem go, ale nie tak, on-on był jedynym zamiast moich przyjaciół, po tym-tym…

-Powiedz to! On tam był, by cię pocieszyć po tym jak byłem homofobicznym dupkiem dla ciebie, on był wszystkim, czym ja nie byłem. Był twoim rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi, a ja po prostu byłem twoim oprawcą. – powiedział zielonooki, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że krzyczał i górował nad chłopakiem w ten sam sposób w jaki zwykł go traktować, zanim zaczął go bić, dopóki nie zobaczył, że Louis płakał.

-Lou… - wyszeptał Styles, podnosząc rękę, aby sięgnąć do niego, czując jak jego klatka piersiowa zaostrza się, kiedy szatyn wzdrygnął się, cofając się o krok.

-Jesteś dupkiem! Powiedziałem ci, że to wszystko jest przeszłością, ale to ty jesteś jedynym, który nie może iść dalej. – Tomlinson krzyknął, odwracając się, by stamtąd wyjść tak szybko, jak jego stopy mogły go ponieść, ocierając łzy, a drugą wspierając brzuch.

-Louis. – błagał brunet, idąc za nim.

-Pieprz się! – wykrzyczał, widząc przez poręcz schodów jak w salonie Gemma trzymała płaczącą Logan, a za nimi psa, i kiedy spojrzał w oczy córki, zobaczył w nich strach, co bardziej go wkurzyło.

-Louis proszę… przestań… - Harry podążał za nim po schodach, sprawiło to, że Louis schodził szybciej, próbując od niego uciec i zamknąć się w swojej sypialni.

Jeśli Harry mógłby cofnąć wszystko w czasie i zmienić to, co wydarzyło się od chwili połączenie do odejścia z dala od niego, zrobiłby to w mgnieniu oka, gdy zobaczył jak szatyn stracił równowagę prawie przy dole schodów, starając się czegoś przytrzymać, krzycząc imię Harry’ego na całe gardło. Styles jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie biegł w swoim życiu, jak w tej chwili, gdy udało mu się chwycić tył koszuli chłopaka, zatrzymując upadek, kiedy jego ramię spotkało się z poręczą, starając się przyciągnąć do siebie Louisa i powstrzymać się od upadku w dół i na niego.

-Cii, już w porządku, z tobą wszystko w porządku. – Loczek powtarzał jak mantrę, gdy Tomlinson histerycznie krzyknął, chwytając go za ramiona, wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę.

-Harry! Przepra-przepraszam tak bardzo. – zaczął, próbując nabrać powietrza.

-Louis, oddychaj, musisz się uspokoić. Oddychaj ze mną, wdech, wydech. – Styles chwycił jego twarz, aby móc na niego spojrzeć jak powoli wdycha i wydycha powietrze, aby się uspokoić.

-Harry… - szlochał, ukrywając twarz w piersi chłopaka, wciąż drżąc, czując, że Evan się poruszył.

-Masz się dobrze? Zraniłeś się, coś cię boli? – pytał Harry, chcąc go sprawdzić, ale nie mógł, gdy Louis obejmował go ramionami, płacząc mocniej.

Ostrożnie podniósł go, zabierając ze schodów i tuląc do piersi, przeniósł do ich sypialni, ignorując ból w swoim ramieniu i usiadł na łóżku, gdy Louis trzymał się go, nie chcąc go puścić. Nic nie mówiąc, położył się obok niego i objął go ramionami, odgarniając myśli o swoim ciele, gdy całował jego łzy, szepcząc kocham cię, dopóki niebieskooki nie uspokoił się na tyle, aby powstrzymać drżenie. Jego oczy były czerwone i spuchnięte, twarz zaczerwieniona i morka od łez. Nie zauważył, że też płakał, dopóki Louis nie zaczął ocierać jego łez swoimi rękawami i nie umieścił rąk zwiniętych w pięści na jego piersi, czkając przy tym.  

-Ja-ja mogłem g-go z-zabić  - czkał, a kolejna fala łez spływała po jego skroniach.

-Z nim wszystko w porządku Lou, z waszą dwójką wszystko w porządku. – Harry pocałował jego czoło. – Zadzwonię do doktor Lane.

-Nie zostawiaj mnie, z nami w porządku… on-on się rusza.

-Przepraszam, nie powinienem mówić takich rzeczy. Prawie się przeze mnie zraniłeś, przepraszam. – powiedział Loczek, czując rękę szatyna na swoim policzku.

-Nie powinienem tak iść, nie myślałem. Kocham cię… tylko ciebie.

-Wiesz, że też cię kocham, po prostu nie chcę cię stracić. – Zielonooki zamknął swoje oczy.

-Nie stracisz mnie, nigdy. Zostań tu… - Tomlinson ziewnął, zamykając swoje oczy, na relaks w ramionach chłopaka.

Louis uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry przykrył ich kołdrą i pocałował wszystkie jego palce przed zaśnięciem, a kilka minut później przestraszył się, gdy Loczek znowu zaczął płakać, oboje wiedzieli, że mógł się poważnie zranić z powodu swojej zazdrości, wiedział, że Louis go kochał, ale wciąż nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale czuł się bezradny z Jakubem, który był wokół. Był okropny dla Louisa, podczas gdy Jakub kochał go i akceptował, otarł swoje łzy, gdyż Jakub był jedynym, który sprawiał, że płakał i to było coś, czego nie mógł zapomnieć.

-Tak Bąbelku, masz racje… jestem idiotą. Twój tatuś jest idiotą. – wymamrotał Harry, kiedy poczuł, że się poruszył. – I zgadzasz się, co. – Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy go kopnął.

Zacieśnił swój ucisk na Louisa i ukrył twarz w jego włosach, które pachniały zapachem jego szamponu, zdecydował, że prześpi się, zanim wróci do malowania. Już nieświadomie zasypiał, gdy zobaczył, że Gemma pokazywała Logan aby była cicho, wróciła do kuchni, po tym jak zamknęła drzwi, zostawiając ich samych pogrążonych we śnie, trzymających się nawzajem.

 

 

*Lizak ( _ang popsicle_ )- chodzi o lizaki z mrożonej wody z sokiem owocowym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	32. A moment of love, a dream, a laugh, a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

Harry powoli otworzył oczy, biorąc głęboki oddech, widząc Louisa, będącego w półśnie obok niego, pocałował czubek jego nosa i powoli wstał, mocując się z kołdrą owiniętą wokół siebie, a następnie udał się do kuchni, gdzie mógł poczuć zapach pieczonych babeczek. Gdy wszedł, Gemma natychmiast na niego spojrzała, gdyż umieszczała wisienkę na babeczce, posyłając mu smutne spojrzenie, zanim dała Logan makaron i butelkę kleju. Siedziała przy stole, plecami do Stylesa obok Gemmy, która siedziała na brzegu stołu, wypuszczając małe czkawki, a jej nos i oczy były trochę czerwone.

-Robisz księżniczkę? – zapytał, siadając obok niej, pochylając się, by pocałować ją w czoło.

-Makaronowe serce… to dla tatusia i dla Bąbelka. – wymamrotała, chwytając butelkę kleju, klejąc biały papier, nakładając palcem, a następnie dodając makaron, jeden po drugim.

-Jestem pewien, że im się spodoba. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

-Ten jest dla ciebie. – Logan spojrzała na niego, dając mu kawałek białego papieru z jego własnym makaronowym sercem i napisem Mój Curly własnoręcznie przez nią napisanym w prawym dolnym rogu, otoczony plątaniną czerwonych serc, sprawiając, że jego serce puchło z radości i miłości.

-Uwielbiam je, kochanie. Dziękuję. Jest piękne. – powiedział Harry, komplementując, powodując, że uśmiechnęła się zadowolona z jego reakcji, zanim wróciła do pracy, dla Louisa.

-Harry, mogę z tobą porozmawiać? – Gemma wstała, idąc do wysepki kuchennej, gdzie babeczki chłodziły się, a za nią był Harry.

-Co jest, Gems? – zapytał, ustawiając miskę.

-Czy z tobą i Louisem wszystko w porządku? Harry co się stało? S-słyszałam, że Louis płakał, a potem zobaczyłam ciebie niosącego go do twojej sypialni… Logan była bardzo zdenerwowana, słyszała jak na siebie krzyczeliście. – siostra chłopaka objęła go ramionami, gdy jego usta drżały i zaczął łzawić, martwiąc się, że naprawdę coś mogło być nie tak.

-To była moja wina, Gems. Kłóciliśmy się i on prawie spadł ze schodów… Jeśli nie byłbym zazdrosnym idiotą, wtedy nic by się nie stało. – Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach, czując jak dziewczyna pociera jego plecy.

-Ale z wami w porządku? – Gemma zaczęła panikować.

-Udało mi się go powstrzymać przed upadkiem, ale… byłem przerażony, oni mogli być poważnie ranni, mogliśmy stracić naszego syna.

-Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, gdyzapytam, ale dlaczego się kłóciliście? To nie tak, że kłócicie się o byle co.

-Pamiętasz Jakuba? Byłego chłopaka Louisa? – zapytał Loczek, a potem kontynuował, gdy skinęła głową. – On jest technikiem ultrasonografów i zanim Louis i ja zaczęliśmy się kłócić, zadzwonił do niego i powiedział mu, że jeśli kiedykolwiek potrzebowałby czegoś lub chciałby z kimś porozmawiać, to że on tam jest dla niego, a potem powiedział, że był głupi, że pozwolił mu odejść, a potem spytał czy mogą być przyjaciółmi i nadrobić zaległości na lunchu. Powiedziałem Louisowi, że musi iść dalej, ponieważ on jest osobą, która z nim zerwała i Louis powiedział, że nie miał wielkiego wyboru po tym jak pobiłem Jakuba.

-Harry. – jęknęła Gemma, uderzając go w tył głowy.

-Tak, wiem, że jestem idiotą i nie mam powodu do zazdrości, ale oni się spotykali Gemma, całowali, trzymali za ręce i on był dla niego dobry, kiedy ja byłem potworem. Nie mogę nic na to poradzić, ponieważ nie jestem dość wystarczający dla Louisa, nigdy nie będę i boję się, że on mnie zostawi. Boję się, że zabierze dzieci i do niego wróci. – Harry wypuścił to wszystko z siebie, wyglądał jak małe przestraszone dziecko, które boi się wszystkiego i jest niepewne.

-On cię nie zostawi, ty ćwoku, on cię kocha i oboje w końcu jesteście szczęśliwi i oboje macie idealną rodzinę, którą zawsze chcieliście. On nie rzuci tego wszystkiego i on ma rację Harry, nie możesz iść dalej, ale musisz, jeśli chcesz by to zadziałało. On ci wybaczył, Haz, ruszył dalej i ty też musisz to zrobić dla dobra swoich dzieci i Louisa. – Gemma owinęła ramię wokół jego talii i pozwoliła poło żyć głowę na swoim ramieniu.

-Wiem, że mi wybaczył i jestem wdzięczny, że to zrobił, ale to nie znaczy, że ja kiedykolwiek sobie wybaczę to, co mu zrobiłem, cały ten ból, który mu zadałem… chciałbym wrócić i zmienić wszystko. Wciąż… wciąż mam o tym koszmary, nie są tak częste jak kiedyś, ale wciąż są i budzę się cały spocony i staram się oddychać. Po prostu leżę cały zamrożony aż to przejdzie. – Harry zamknął swoje oczy i otworzył je ponownie.

-Musisz z nim porozmawiać, Harry. Komunikacja… nie bądź z tym sam, jak już jesteś, to nie tylko ty i Louis, musicie myśleć bardziej… masz córkę i syna w drodze, który cię potrzebuje. Dwójka dzieci potrzebuje was oboje jako swoich rodziców, więc porozmawiaj z nim. – poradziła, całując go w policzek, puszczając go.

-Porozmawiam po tym jak będę pewien co chcę powiedzieć, teraz muszę skończyć pokój Evana. – brunet uśmiechnął się lekko, a następnie przytulił mocno Logan i pocałował.

Kilka godzin później, tuz przed kolacją, Louis obudził się ze snu, próbując zbliżyć się do zielonookiego, ale zmarszczył brwi, gdy poczuł, że miejsce obok niego jest puste i zimne. Położył się na nie i próbował w pełni obudzić. Powoli usiadł, otwierając oczy i rozglądając się wokół, łzawił, gdy przypomniał sobie, że mógł stracić synka, owinął ręce wokół swojego brzucha z instynktu, chcąc go chronić.

-Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się dobrze, kochanie… obiecuję, że będę bardziej ostrożny następnym razem. Chcę żebyś tam został, dopóki będziesz gotowy by wyjść, by tatuś i ja moglibyśmy cię trzymac. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś niewidomy, ale wiem, że jeśli będziesz, wciąż będziemy cię kochać. Zawsze będę cię kochał bez względu na wszystko, kochanie. – szatyn mówił przyciszonym głosem, pocierając swój brzuch, tworząc na nim małe kółeczka sowim kciukiem. – Założę się, że będziesz takim przystojniakiem jak tatuś Curly i szczerze nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyś miał niebieskie oczy jak moje, twoje siostra ma zielone, wiesz… myślę, że ty, mający moje oczy, byłoby wspaniałe. Czy kopanie mnie jest potwierdzeniem na moje słowa? Taak, tak myślałem.

Został w łóżku przez kilka minut, zanim wstał i udał się do łazienki, myjąc ręce i udając się do kuchni, głaszcząc psa po drodze. Był trochę zdenerwowany, widząc Harry’ego, wziął głęboki oddech, wiedząc, że nie był zły i że musieli porozmawiać. Rozczarował się, gdy nie zastał tam Loczka, wyszedł, zastanawiając się gdzie mógłby być, ale potem uśmiechnął się, widząc Gemmę siedzącą na stołku, czytającą gazetę i Logan bawiącą się u jej stóp zabawkami, które dał jej Harry, po tym jak musiała wybrać pomiędzy lalką Barbie a samochodami.

-Hej… - nieśmiało przywitał się, wiedząc, ze słyszeli kłótnię.

-Hej Lou, jak się czujesz? – zapytała Gemma, wstając by go przytulić, uważając, by nie nadepnąć na Logan.

-Czuję się dobrze… Wiesz co się stało, prawda? – zapytał, zauważając, że spojrzała zaniepokojona.

-Tak… Harry mi powiedział i cieszę się, że z tobą i z dzieckiem wszystko w porządku.

-Nie powinienem tak zbiegać, nie oglądałem się dokąd idę. – Louis spojrzał w dół ze wstydu.

-Ważne, że z waszą dwójką wszystko dobrze, i chcę wiedzieć, czy chcecie wyjść gdzieś na obiad. W sumie spytałam już Haryr’ego, ale on powiedział, że tylko jeśli czujesz się na siłach. – Gemma wydęła wargi, bezgłośnie błagając go.

-Okej… pozwól, że się przebiorę i zrobię to samo z Logan. – powiedział, a potem roześmiał się, gdy Gemma wiwatowała, chwytając jego policzki i całując go w czoło.

-Tak! Pozwól, że powiem Harry’emu żeby się przygotował, a potem ja muszę się przyszykować. – wybiegła, krzycząc do Stylesa, że ma się przygotować, zostawiając Louisa i Logan w tyle.

-Cześć kochanie, jak się masz? – zapytał szatyn, chcąc usiąść z nią na podłodze, ale wtedy znowu musiałby potrzebować pomocy, by wstać.

-Wyścigowo. Zrobiłam to dla ciebie i dla Bąbelka. – wstała, aby dac mu swój projekt artystyczny nad którym wcześniej pracowała.

-Zrobiłaś to dla mnie i dla Bąbelka? – zapytał, patrząc na serce wypełnione makaronem.

-Tak. Zrobiłam drugi dla tatusia Curly. – uśmiechnęła się, przytulając go, a potem chwytając go za koszulę, by móc położyć policzek na jego brzuchu.

-Jest idealny, uwielbiam go, dziękuję ci kochanie. – komplementował szatyn, a potem podniósł ją, chociaż Harry nie pozwalał mu na to, gdy siedział.

-Tez je uwielbiam. – westchnęła, owijając ramiona wokół jego szyi.

-Chodźmy cię przebrać z tych ubrać, byśmy mogli iść na obiad. – pocałował ją w policzek.

Postawił ją na dole, po tym jak dała mu całusa i chwycił ją za rękę, aby mogli iść na górę do jej pokoju i kiedy był na schodach, ostrożnie tak jak mógł trzymał się mocno poręczy i rękę Logan swoją drugą ręką. Wiedział, że mała może to zrobić sama, ale w tym momencie wciąż był paranoikiem. Przeszedł obok pokoiku dziecięcego Evana, zatrzymując się, kiedy zobaczył, że Harry stał pośrodku, podziwiając sufit i trzy z czterech pomalowanych ścian na delikatny niebieski. Miał plamy farby na całym swoim topie i spodniach, a także trochę na policzku, i gdy Louis wszedł, ciągnąc ze sobą Logan, owinął wokół niego ramiona, zaskakując go.

-Podoba ci się? – zapytał Harry. Nadzieja zabłysła w jego oczach.

-Uwielbiam je. Myślałem, czy mógłbym pomalować kilka chmur na ścianach. – Louis pocałował go w kark, gdy Harry złapał jego ręce z uśmiechem i splótł ich palce razem.

-To byłoby wspaniałe. – odpowiedział, odwracając się, widząc Louisa i Logan ssącą swojego kciuka, rozglądającą się wokół.

-Gemma chce żebyśmy wyszli gdzieś na kolację, idź się przebrać, a ja pójdę przebrać Logan. – Louis dał mu szybki pocałunek, pchnął go za drzwi, wybierając, że uda się do jej pokoju przez łazienkę.

~*~

-Stolik dla czterech. – Harry uśmiechnął się do recepcjonistki.

Zaprowadziła ich do stolika w dobrze oświetlonej i przestronnej części restauracji, pytając co chcieli do picia i zostawiając ich z kartą menu. Oboje Gemma i Louis skończyli na zamawianiu Fetuccine Alfredo, podczas gdy Harry zamówił kurczaka Alfredo dla siebie i pałeczki z kurczaka i makaron dla Logan, która była zajęta graniem w papier, kamień, nożyce z Gemmą. Po tym jak dostali swoje jedzenie, Styles był szczęśliwy, że siedział obok szatyna i naprzeciwko siostry i córki, która owinęła swoje ramiona wokół niego, karmiąc go kurczakiem, po tym jak Louis stwierdził, że dziecko trochę chciało. Styles zauważył, że Jakub siedział przy stoliku naprzeciwko nich z młodą kobietą, od czasu do czasu spoglądając na nich.

Miał ochotę by przewrócić oczami, ale zwalczył to i zamiast tego przyciągnął Louisa bliżej siebie, całując go w skroń, a potem we włosy, sprawiając, że szatyn uśmiechnął się, żując kurczaka, którym nakarmił go Loczek. Cały posiłek poszedł dość sprawnie aż Logan rozlała sos na swoją spodniczke i zaczęła płakać, nie chcąc mieć plany aż Gemma zabrała ją do łazienka, by wyczyścić, zostawiając ich samych. Harry próbował zignorować Jakuba, skupiając się na Louisie, pocierając jego brzuch, mówiąc do ich dziecka i szepcząc do jego ucha, że kocha go i ich dziecko, podczas gdy Tomlinson uśmiechał się, przyciągając go za szyję, aby dać mu buziaka. Oboje, byli nieświadomi tego, że Jakub ich obserwował z bolącym wyrazem twarzy, skierował swój wzrok w inną stronę, gdzie nie byłby w stanie oglądać ich jak szczęśliwą byli rodziną.

-Gotowe by iść? – zapytał Harry, tak szybko gdy Gemma i Logan wróciły, i gdy zapłacili za swoje posiłki.

-Tak braciszku, jesteśmy gotowe. – powiedziała, wstając znowu, gdy ledwo usiadła.

-Zaparkowaliśmy zbyt daleko, zaczekajcie tu, gdy ja przyprowadzę samochód. – powiedział Styles, pomagając Louisowi wstać, gdyż jego stopy były opuchnięte i to go zabijało.

-Tak, pewnie, idź. – Gemma skinęła głową, chwyciła rękę Logan, idąc bliżej zjazdu, gdzie Louis usiadł na krześle, a potem Gemma, ustawiając Logan między nimi. – Ugh musze odebrać to połączenie, zaraz wracam. – powiedziała, wskazując na telefon, po czym wstała, idąc do łazienki.

-Ty i ja musimy tutaj zaczekać, kochanie. – szatyn zdołał uchwycić ramię małej, gdy próbowała pójść za Gemmą.

-Okej… tatusiu chcę do domu. – westchnęła, pochylając swoją głowę na brzuch chłopaka, szturchając go trochę i chichocząc, gdy Evan kopnął.

-Chodźmy popatrzeć na rybki. – niebieskooki uśmiechnął się, wstając, by poobserwować akwarium w pobliżu wejścia, ciągnąc ze sobą córkę, wziął swój telefon i zrobił jej kilka zdjęć, uśmiechała się, gdy oglądała kolorowe rybki.

-Louis.

-Tak? Och… cześć Jakub. – Louis odwrócił się, by zobaczyć stojącego Jakuba kilka metrów od nich, Logan odwróciła się i objęła szatyna, ukrywając twarz w brzuchu, wpatrując się w niego kilka razy.

-Jak się masz? Wszystko w porządku z dzieckiem? – zapytał, a potem spuścił wzrok, aby spojrzeć na Logan i Louisa z wydętym brzuchem z dzieckiem Harry’ego.

-Dobrze, a z małym w porządku. Jesteś tu sam? – zapytał szatyn, mając nadzieję, że wyjdzie, zanim Harry lub Gemma wrócą.

-Nie. Jestem tu z moją przyjaciółką. Cześć Logan. – Jakub uśmiechnął się do niej, sądząc, że jest urocza.

-Cześć. – wymamrotała, spoglądając na niego, a potem na Louisa, zanim znowu nie ukryła swojej twarzy.

-Jest wspaniała, ma troszkę ciebie i Harry’ego… zwłaszcza jego. – powiedział, oferując lizaka, którego miał dla małej, zabrała go, po tym jak Tomlinson skinął głową.

-Dziękuję. – uśmiechnęła się, próbując go otworzyć, dopóki szatyn nie wziął go i otworzył, oddając jej z powrotem.

-Jesteś podekscytowana, że będziesz mieć małego braciszka? Założę się, że będziesz najlepszą starszą siostrą. – Jakub przykucnął przed nią. – Będzie najszczęśliwszym dzieckiem, mając taką siostrę jak ty i tatusia jak Louis.

-Wiem. – odpowiedziała, jakby to było oczywiste. – Bąbelek mnie kocha, a ja kocham go, ponieważ jest mój. Tatusiowie będą mieć Bąbelka, ponieważ oboje się kochają, tatuś Louis mi tak powiedział.

-To… miłe. – Jakub posłał jej smutny uśmiech.

-Nie kop, Bąbelku. – zachichotała, szturchając brzuch.

-Pójdę. Miło było cię zobaczyć. Widzimy się na następnej wizycie. – powiedział szybko Jakub, zanim wyszedł, gdy tylko Gemma wróciła z łazienki.

-Harry’ego jeszcze nie ma? – zapytała, gdy tylko chłopak wszedł przez drzwi.

W końcu wsiedli do samochodu, gdzie brunet włączył radio, dopóki nie miał dość i zamiast tego podłączył swój telefon, uśmiechając się, kiedy _Pour sugar on me_ , rockowa wersja zaczęła lecieć, podgłośnił, gdy Louis i gemma spojrzeli na niego i Logan zaczęła poruszać głową z boku na bok, patrząc przez okno.

-Czego mamy niby słuchać? – zapytał szatyn, obejmując swój brzuch swoimi ramionami, jakby nie chcąc żeby dziecko to słuchało.

- _Pour sugar on me_ … Louis słuchaliśmy tego cały czas, by irytować Gemmę. – powiedział Loczek, uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis sobie przypomniał i skinął głową, uśmiechając się.

-O mój boże. Wyłącz to. – Gemma jęknęła, obejmując uszy Logan rękoma. – Louis, Harry zniszczy waszemu dziecku gust muzyczny. Zrób coś.

\- _Love is like a bomb, baby c’mon get it on livin’ like a lover with a radar phone, looking like a tramp, like a video vamp._ _Demolition woman, can I be your man?_ – Harry zaczął śpiewać tak szybko, jak tylko piosenka się zaczęła, by irytować dziewczynę.

-Zamknij się, nikt nie lubi tej piosenki lub tego jak śpiewasz. – narzekała siostra chłopaka, będąc coraz bardziej zirytowaną, kiedy brunet kontynuował śpiewanie głośniej. – Logan, też tego nienawidzi.

-Podoba mi się, tatusiu. – zachichotała, kiedy zobaczyła zdradzoną twarz Gemmy.

-Ha! W twoją twarz, siostro. – wykrzyknął Loczek, podkręcając głośność.

-Oczywiście, że tak kochanie, jesteś w pięćdziesięciu procentach jak Harry, więc jesteś zmuszona do tego, co on lubi, ale nie martw się, ponieważ jesteś w pięćdziesięciu procentach jak Louis, a on ma mózg w przeciwieństwie do twojego taty półgłówka… jesteś lepsza. – powiedziała Gemma, używając fałszywego tonu, przebiegając palcami przez loki małej.

-Mówi dziewczyna, która zwykła myśleć, że elf Ralph był prawdziwy. – Styles uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał jak ciężko dyszała.

-Ty zdrajco! Obiecałeś, że nigdy  o tym nie powiesz. – jęknęła, gdy Louis spoglądał na tę dwójkę w tę i z powrotem z rozbawieniem.

-Oops. – było wszystkim, co powiedział.

-Frajer.

-Zbyt ambitna.

-Wystarczy dla waszej dwójki. – przerwał szatyn, gdy tylko Gemma otwierała usta.

-Tak Haroldzie… po prostu wyluzuj. – uśmiechnęła się, wracając do Logan.

~*~

Następny weekend był  gorączkowy, starali się przygotować ich rodziny i przyjaciół na zły humor szatyna, zwiększony łaknieniem i popędem seksualnym, że Harry naprawdę nie mógł narzekać, odkąd był tak samo nienasycony jak Louis. Starali się być blisko siebie o poranku i pod porannym prysznicem, prawie zostali złapani przez Logan, kiedy zatrzaskiwała drzwi, a potem je otworzyła, kiedy zakładali swoje ubrania z powrotem na śniadanie, ponieważ była głodna i ciocia Gemma była pod prysznicem. Wszystko było gotowe do ich sobotniego popołudnia, razem czekali na swoich rodziców, dziewczynki i swoich przyjaciół, by przybyli, gdy Logan pytała Louisa, kiedy Alex tu przyjedzie.

******

-Spójrz na siebie, kochanie, promieniejesz.  – gruchała Jay, gdy tuliła swojego syna tak mocno jak tylko mogła.

-Masz już datę na pojawienie się mojego wnuka? – zapytał Mark.

-Około dwudziestego listopada. – Louis uśmiechnął się.

-Och Louis, chodź tu i pozwól mi się przytulić. – Anne przyciągnęła go do uścisku, widząc szatyna z nie tak małym brzuszkiem. – Jeszcze trzy miesiące do końca, co?

-Tak! Harry i ja już w sumie mamy pokoik dziecięcy, pomalował ściany, podczas gdy ja domalowałem kilka chmur. Pokażę ci je później. – powiedział z dumą chłopak.

-Harry jest taki podekscytowany. – Anne uśmiechnęła się.

Louis pokazał im dom, dostając komplementy, podczas gdy jego siostry przytulały się do niego, gruchając o pokoiku dziecięcym, gdzie wciąż musieli dokupić pościel do łóżeczka, ale dla Louisa wyglądał on pięknie. W drodze do salonu, usłyszał jak Mark i Robin rozmawiali o wielu rzeczach, które zamierzali kupić swojemu wnukowi. Gdy nadszedł czas, by powiedzieć im o możliwej kondycji Evana, Anne wybuchnęła płaczem, uspokoiła się, gdy Harry przytulił ją, mówiąc jej, że będzie w porządku, tak samo przytulając Jay. Po tym jak się uspokoiły, Anne została sama z Louisem, pomagając mu kroić ciasto, które upiekła Gemma.

-Jak się czujesz? – zapytała Anne, spoglądając na chłopaka.

-Świetnie. Lubi kopać jak burza, zwłaszcza gdy próbują zasnąć. Teraz też kopie. – uśmiechnął się.

-Naprawdę?

-Tak.. tutaj, po prostu naciśnij tutaj. – szatyn złapał jej rękę i umieścił ją na miejscu, gdzie Evan kopał, usłyszał jak westchnęła, a potem płakała.

-Przepraszam… po prostu… to pierwszy raz, gdy czuję jak moja pociecha kopie. Mój wnuczek, nie mogę się doczekać aż go potrzymam. – Anne otarła kilka łez.

-Nie płacz, on po prostu mówi _hej Ninna_. – Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, przytulając ją, gdy znów zaczęła płakać. 

Po dokonaniu uzgodnień co do spania, postanowiono, że Gemma będzie spać w innym łóżku Logan, podczas gdy Anne i Robin wezmą drugą sypialnię a Jay z Markiem pokój na dole lub pomieszczenie na bawialnię dla Logan, gdzie była zapasowa sypialnia i łazienka. Logan nalegała na spanie z bliźniaczkami na materacu, podczas gdy dwie starsze dziewczynki dzieliły jeden.

Kolejnymi, którzy przyjechali byli Liam i Eleanor, którzy na prośbę Louisa zaczęli opowiadać historię o tym jak zaczęli się spotykać, a wkrótce potem Zayn, Niall, David i Brian przybyli z Alexem, który poszedł do Logan, by bawić się z bliźniaczkami i Jaskierem, podczas gdy Lottie byłą głęboko pogrążona w rozmowie z Gemmą i Fizzy, obserwując dzieci. Okazało się, że Eleanor zrobiła pierwszy krok całując Liama, kiedy ten nie mógł przestać mówić o pogodzie, a następnie przeprosił z zarumienioną twarzą, gdy Calder mówiła, że bardzo go lubi i cieszy się, że może spędzać z nim czas, ale to było okej, gdyby jej nie lubił, ale Payne zaskoczył ją pocałunkiem. Niall, a zwłaszcza Zayn dokuczali jej o tym, aż Liam kazał im przestać, kierując rozmowę na inny temat.

******

-Logan na miłość boską, umieść to tam, gdzie znalazłaś. – Harry wypuścił niemęski krzyk, gdy zobaczył co miała w ręku.

-Spójrz tatusiu, jest faliste. – zachichotała, gdy Alex szturchnął go kijem.

-Falisty i obrzydliwy. Chodź, musimy coś zjeść lub będziemy głodować. Musisz go wypuścić. – Harry przykucnął przed nimi, kiedy odmówiła, dąsając się i ukrywając robaka przy swojej piersi.

-Ale ona będzie samotna i smutna. – Logan wydęła wargi, gdy Alex wściekle skinął głową, robiąc wszystko, co chciała mu zrobić.

\- Nie, nie będzie. – nalegał Styles, patrząc na oboje dzieci.

-Ona umrze… nie chcę żeby umarła. – Alex zaczął płakać, a potem wycierając swoje ręce o koszulę w iron mana, a za nim Logan.

-Ona nie umrze, ma tatusiów, którzy się nią opiekują i są smutni, ponieważ nie mogą jej znaleźć i ona za nimi tęskni. Musisz ją wypuścić, by mogła wrócić do swoich tatusiów. – wyjaśnił brunet.

-Okej… wracaj do swoich tatusiów. Idź. – Logan przykucnęła, umieszczając ją na dole w pobliżu krzaków, gdzie ją znalazła.

-Okej, teraz wszystko załatwione, idźcie umyć ręce. – Styles uśmiechnął się, zbierając wszystko, by mogli iść umyć ręce.

\- _I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky._ _I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky._ – Logan I Alex śpiewali, podczas gdy cała ich trójka myła ręce.

-Nie chcę żebyś ich znowu dotykała, okej? – Harry powiedział jej, po tym jak Alex poszedł do swoich rodziców, wyjaśniając im, co się stało.

-Wyluzuj stary. – Logan obraziła się, a następnie pobiegła, by usiąść obok Alexa i Daisy, pozostawiając w tyle zdumionego chłopaka.

-Wszystko w porządku, Haz? – zapytał Louis, podchodząc do niego, trzymając kilka talerzy.

-Ona właśnie powiedziała do mnie _wyluzuj_ i nazwała mnie _starym_.

-Porozmawiamy z nią, ale teraz chodźmy jeść. – szatyn zaśmiał się, pozwalając mu zabrać talerze.

-Wujku Zayn, dotknęłam robaka! – wykrzyknęła Logan, przybijając piątkę z Malikiem.

-Zayn! Nie zachęcaj jej, to jest obrzydliwe. – Eleanor zmarszczyła nos z obrzydzeniem.

-Och, daj spokój El, lizałaś brudy, gdy mieliśmy po jedenaście lat. – powiedział Mulat, sprawiając, że się zarumieniła.

-Niall mnie zmusił. – broniła się.

-Robiłem to wcześniej, powinniśmy być dumni z tego, że osiągnęliśmy coś, a inni nie. – Brian uśmiechnął się do El, podczas gdy David rozmawiał z Louisem, dając wskazówki jak mógłby bardziej komfortowo zasnąć, odkąd szatyn nie mógł się wysypiać.

Obie rodziny skończyły na powrocie do domów w niedzielę popołudniu, zostawiając Logan w łzach, gdy Gemma musiała wracać i ich rodzice mieli złamane serca, wiedząc, że pokochają swojego wnuka, bez względu na wszystko, po tym jak Louis i Harry powiedzieli im, że może być niewidomy. Siostry szatyna kazały mu obiecać że ma zadzwonić do nich tak szybko, jak tylko Evan przyjdzie na świat, a następnie poszły dać prysznic Logan, która przytuliła Harry’ego i Louisa, dotykając jego brzucha jeszcze raz czując jak dziecko się poruszyło, zanim wyszli.

~*~

 -Nie możesz przełożyć tego na inny dzień? Grace, Louis ma wizytę i nie chcę tego przegapić… Jestem pewien, że możesz coś wymyśleć. – Louis słyszał rozmowę Harry’ego przez telefon, Kidy wszedł, aby powiedzieć mu, że on i Logan byli gotowi. – grace… wizyta jest dzisiaj, oni nie mogą oczekiwać ode mnie, że rzucę wszystko… cóż, Louis jest ważniejszy… wiem, że tego potrzebuję i nie jestem w stanie tego odrzucić, ale teraz jest w dwudziestym czwartym tygodniu i nie chcę niczego przegapić.

-Logan i ja możemy jechać na własną rękę, jeśli chcesz. – mówił szatyn, zaskakując Harry’ego po tym zakończył połączenie.

-Nie, powiedziałem Grace aby anulowała. Wynagrodzenie jest dobre, ale powinni dać mi znać tydzień prędzej. Jesteś gotowy? – Harry objął go, przytulając twarz do jego włosów.

-Tak. Harry, myślę, że powinieneś iść, jesteś jedynym, który przynosi pieniądze do domu i jeśli nie zamierzasz mi pozwolić płacić, musisz iść. – nalegał Tomlinson, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu, słysząc głośny śmiech Logan pomieszany ze szczekaniem Jaskiera, po tym jak zaczął ją gonić w korytarzu.

-Ale nie chcę żebyś był sam, Lou, chcę być tam z Tobą. – Harry wydął wargi, próbując go przekonać.

-Nie będę sam, Logan będzie ze mną plus muszę iść do sklepu spożywczego, bo mamy za mało jedzenia, a potem muszę kupić przybory szkolne dla małej, ale przyniosę ci zdjęcia i dvd ultradźwiękowe. – obiecał niebieskooki.

-Jesteś pewien, że będzie z tobą dobrze, jeśli tam pojedziesz…

-Jestem… Jestem przyzwyczajony do jazdy na wizyty, kiedy Eleanor lub chłopcy nie mogli iść ze mną. Będzie ze mną dobrze. – Louis posłał mu niewinny pocałunek, przytulając się do jego szyi, kiedy spojrzał w dół.

-Okej, ale napisz do mnie kiedy tam będziesz i kiedy będziesz w innym miejscu i tutaj. – Harry pocałował go jeszcze raz, zanim odepchnęli się od siebie, by mógł znów oddzwonić do Grace i dał buziaka Logan na drogę.

~*~

-Cześć Louis, Logan. Spodziewałem się, że Harry też tu będzie. – przywitał się z nimi Jakub z uśmiechem i błyskiem czegoś w oczach, widząc tylko Louisa i Logan.

-Musiał iść do pracy, ale na pewno będzie tu następnym razem. – powiedział Louis, kładąc się na łóżku, po tym jak upewnił się, że Logan mogła zostać na krześle z jego telefonem w ręce.

-Witaj Louis. Spójrz na siebie młoda damo, jesteś coraz większa i większa każdego dnia. – doktor Lane przywitała się z nimi, wchodząc, gdy tylko Jakub kładł żel na brzuch chłopaka.

-Cześć. – Louis uśmiechnął się.

-Jak się czujesz. Jakieś nowe objawy? – spytała, dotykając wokół jego brzucha, a następnie gestem pokazała Jakubowi, że ma włączyć ultrasonograf, zatrzymując rozmowę, by posłuchać bicia serca dziecka.

-Miałem skurcze nóg w nocy, moje plecy bolą i moje kostki i stopy są bardzo spuchnięte. – wyjaśnił, spoglądając na jego i Harry’ego dziecko, kiedy zobaczył, że ssał kciuk.

-Typowe objawy ciąży, ale powinny wkrótce odejść. Jego bicie serca jest mocne i teraz jest wielkości melona, ogólnie jest całkowicie zdrowy… och i chcę także zobaczyć test glukozy, by zobaczyć jak dobrze organizm radzi sobie z cukrem… - powiedziała, zanim dała mu butelkę glukozy, po tym jak Jakub delikatnie wyczyścił jego brzuch.

-Pójdę po zdjęcia dla ciebie. – Jakub uśmiechnął się.

-Czekaj! Mógłbyś dać mi także video? Chciałbym pokazać Harry’emu. – powiedział szatyn, obserwując jak uśmiech Jakuba znika, a potem skinął, zanim wyszedł z pokoju.

Godzinę później testy Louisa wróciły jako normalne, po tym wziął swój telefon z rąk Logan, by wysłać Harry’emu wiadomość, że oboje są zdrowi i że wychodzi, oddając z powrotem telefon córce. Już psychicznie planował co kupić na obiad, gdy przypomniał sobie, że miał także kupić małej plecak do szkoły, odkąd minął tydzień i kupić kilka rzeczy dla dziecka, gdy usłyszał głos Jakuba, jak go wołał.

-Masz chwilę? – zapytał.

-Coś nie tak? – zapytał Louis.

-Nie…. Chciałem tylko porozmawiać.

-O czym?

-O nas. – Jakub niemal błagał.

-Jakub… tu nie ma nic do gadania o…

-Wiem, ale chcę po prostu wiedzieć kilka rzeczy, to wszystko?

-Jakie rzeczy? – zapytał szatyn, trzymając rękę Logan mocniej, widząc, że była zajęta jego telefonem.

-Czy-czy ty mnie kiedykolwiek kochałeś? Czy zdradzałeś mnie z Harrym, w czasie gdy się spotykaliśmy? – zapytał, spoglądając w dół na Logan, jakby wskazując na wynik tego, że miał rację, stojący obok Louisa, trzymający jego rękę, a następnie z powrotem spojrzał na szatyna.

-Poważnie? – zapytał, ukrywając ją za sobą. – Jak śmiesz o tym myśleć. Nigdy cię nie zdradziłem. – zaczynał się denerwować.

-Została poczęta w czasie, gdy się spotykaliśmy i nigdy razem nie spaliśmy dzięki Harry’emu… czy to było dlatego, że wtedy już z nim spałeś? – zapytał rozpaczliwie Jakub.

-Nigdy cię nie zdradziłem… i ty zerwałeś ze mną, więc to, co zrobiłem ze swoim życiem to nie twoja sprawa. – Louis spojrzał na niego.

-Zerwałem z tobą, ponieważ on groził, że cię pobije, gdybym nie… j-ja starałem się cię chronić a wtedy ty odszedłeś i spałeś z nim. Nie tylko to, ale byłeś dość głupi, by pozwolić mu się stuknąć. – splunął Jakub, nie będąc w stanie się kontrolować.

-A jeśli nawet, to co? To nie twoja sprawa. – Louis cofnął się o krok.

-To bolałoby mniej, gdyby to był ktoś inny, a nie on. Zrobił z twojego życia piekło a ty za tym poszedłeś i założyłeś z nim rodzinę. Byłem w tobie zakochany Louis. – łzy wreszcie spłynęły wzdłuż twarzy Jakuba, przez co Louis poczuł się okropnie.

-Przykro mi… wiedziałeś co czuję do niego i ty, ty zerwałeś ze mną, a potem wyjechałeś z miasta następnego dnia i to naprawdę bolało, ponieważ nawet się nie pożegnałeś. Gdybyś został aż do następnego tygodnia szkoły i zaczekał na mnie i odprowadził mnie do domu jak zwykłeś to robić, wtedy może nie byłoby tej rozmowy. To już pięć lat i co się stało, to się stało… nie może teraz wrócić. – powiedział szatyn, starając się nie płakać.

-Wiem… czy-czy możemy o tym wszystkim zapomnieć? Po prostu musiałem to powiedzieć. – Jakub spojrzał w dół, przyjmując do wiadomości to, że do stracił, a potem go opuścił.

-Tak, to wszystko jest przeszłością. M-muszę iść. – Louis westchnął.

-Tak. Widzimy się za cztery tygodnie. – Jakub skinął głową, obserwując jak Louis wyszedł, ciągnąc za sobą Logan, która spojrzała na niego uśmiechając się i machając do niego i wszystko co mógł zrobić to uśmiechnąć się i odmachać. Ona nie była niczemu winna, jej drugi ojciec był.

Tej nocy Louis pokazał Harry’emu video, uśmiechając się , gdy Harry przytulił go i zobaczył Evana, ssącego swój kciuk, a potem poszli do łóżka, po tym jak Logan pokazała mu swój nowy plecak do szkoły, informując go, że Alex jest tez w jej klasie, po tym jak David zadzwonił do Louisa, mówiąc mu, że pracował w głównym biurze szkoły. Louis spał obok Harry’ego w jego ramionach, jego brzuch spoczywał na tym loczka, starał się przestać być winnym, gdy przypomniał sobie jak Jakub pokazał mu swoją pogardę do niego. Przysiągł, że nigdy nie pozwoli, by ten dowiedział się co tak naprawdę się stało, kiedy powstrzymał go, wchodząc do domu, nie chcąc, by przeszłość wróciła, gdy był szczęśliwy z ojcem jego dzieci, wszystko czego chciał to być szczęśliwym i zapomnieć o wszystkim innym.


	33. We'd remember tonight, for the rest of our lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUIxUGetv44
> 
> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

Louis biegał wokół kuchni, chcąc ją zostawić czystą, obserwując Logan od czasu do czasu, która powoli jadła płatki owsiane, podczas gdy Harry brał prysznic, po tym jak mógł biegać, gdy tylko dostał wyniki od kardiologa i doktor Summers – było z nim wszystko w porządku. To był pierwszy dzień szkoły Logan i im więcej czasu zajmowało jej śniadanie, tym Louis myślał, że już skończyła po tym jak zorientował się w weekend, że będą musieli ją tam zostawić od dziewiątej rano aż do dwunastej trzydzieści w południe. Wraz z Harrym robili sobie selfie, z najbardziej szalonymi minami, aby mogli wysłać je Gemmie.

-Skończyłaś jeść? Musisz jeszcze założyć buty. – spytał Louis, gdy uruchomił zmywarkę.

-Jeszcze nie. – wymamrotała.

Louis westchnął, starając się być cierpliwym wobec swojej córki, wracając do sprzątania. Po tym jak skończył, usiadł przy stoliku obok Logan, wypisując listę rzeczy, które on i Harry wciąż musieli kupić dla Evana, decydując się, że kupią je, gdy Logan będzie w szkole. Chcieli wszystko dostać teraz, gdyz Louis był blisko dwudziestego szóstego tygodnia, a koniec tego oznaczał, że już był w szóstym miesiącu. Nie wspomniał, co Jakub mu powiedział, nie chcąc tworzyć konfliktu między nimi, i zamiast tego, zapomniał o tym i skupił się na swojej rodzinie.

-Jesteście gotowi? – Harry wszedł, odświeżony po prysznicu, chwytając banana z miski owoców.

-Jeszcze nie. – Logan westchnęła, a następnie połknęła łyżkę płatków owsianych.

-Już ósma trzydzieści Logan, musisz jeść szybciej… i założyć buty. – Harry pocałował ją w czubek głowy, zanim oddał całą uwagę Louisowi. – Skończyłeś z tym?

-Tak. Czujesz się dobrze po bieganiu? – zapytał szatyn, umieszczając rękę na jego klatce piersiowej, tam gdzie było jego serce.

-Nigdy nie było lepiej… i widząc was oboje, nawet jeszcze lepiej. – uśmiechnął się, owijając ramiona wokół niego, całując go w czubek głowy.

-Kocham cię. – wyszeptał Tomlinson.

-Też cię kocham.

-Okej, musimy iść, spóźnisz się w swoim pierwszym dniu szkoły. Nie jesteś podekscytowana? – zawołał Louis, marszcząc brwi na znudzony wyraz twarz jaki mu posłała, a potem skierowała wzrok na Harry’ego.

-Tatusiu, nie chcę iść do szkoły… chcę zostać tu z tobą i tatusiem Louisem i Bąbelkiem i Jaskierem. – uniosła ręce w górę, owijając je wokół szyi Harry’ego,, gdy ją podniósł.

-Dlaczego nie? Wczoraj powiedziałaś, że jesteś dużą dziewczynką i że duże dziewczynki chodzą do szkoły. – Harry cmoknął ją w policzek.

-Ciocia Gemma i ciocia El nie muszą iść do szkoły, Ninna i Nana nie idą do szkoły… nie muszę iść do szkoły. – nalegała, bawiąc się naszyjnikiem Stylesa.

-One chodziły do szkoły, ale skończyły, ponieważ są starsze, a ty nie jesteś starsza i też musisz iść do szkoły, tatuś i ja chodziliśmy do szkoły, ale nie musimy już chodzić, ponieważ jesteśmy starsi i teraz pracujemy. – wyjaśniał brunet, przykucając i chwytając jej jasnoniebieskie i szare vansy wraz z skarpetkami, aby umieścić je dzięki Bogom na ubranej już Logan, w dżinsy i biały top z jasnoniebieską zaprojektowaną zebrą.

-Pracuję, a ty idziesz do szkoły…. Bąbelek i tatuś też muszą iść. – uśmiechnęła się, będąc dumną z siebie za rozwiązanie problemu.

-Musisz iść najpierw do szkoły, żebyś potem mogła pracować, a Bąbelek wciąż jest w moim brzuchu, a kiedy wyjdzie, nie będzie w stanie, ponieważ będzie małym dzidziusiem. Nie musiałaś iść do szkoły, kiedy wyszłaś z mojego brzuszka, ponieważ także byłaś malutka. – wyjaśnił szatyn, idąc po swój portfel, by mogli wyjść, gdy mała miała swoje buty i plecak z przekąskami w środku wraz z resztą przyborów szkolnych.

-Także wyszłam z twojego brzuszka? – zapytała, przypatrując się brzuchowi z szeroko sceptycznymi oczami.

-Tak kochanie… i kopałaś więcej razy niż twój braciszek. – Louis uśmiechnął się, chwytając jej rękę, idąc do garażu, z Harrym za nimi.

\- I ty miałeś mnie tak jak będziesz mieć Bąbelka, ponieważ ty i tatuś kochacie się bardzo mocno, kiedy ja byłam w twoim brzuchu? – zapytała, po tym jak Louis ją podniósł, by pomóc jej wsiąść do samochodu, sprawiając, że zamarzł.

Odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego, który patrzył na nich z szeroko błyszczącymi oczami na znak, że chce mu się płakać. Louis posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech, gestem pokazując aby uruchomił samochód, a potem odwrócił się, by zapiąć Logan.

-Tak, tatuś i ja bardzo się kochamy i to dlatego zrobiliśmy cię w moim brzuszku tak jak zrobiliśmy Bąbelka. – odpowiedział szatyn, całując ją w czoło, zanim nie zamknął drzwi i poszedł na miejsce pasażera, chcąc by to Harry prowadził.

Dotarli do szkoły, słuchając _pour some su gar on me_ lub su gar song jak Logan nazywała i Louis nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale zauważył, że Evan pozostał w stosunku do tego cicho, odkąd Harry puszczał to tak często gdy chciała Logan. Śpiewała razem z Harrym, chichocząc, gdy zaparkowali i mała nie chciała wyjść z samochodu, trzymając mocno za pasy bezpieczeństwa, podczas gdy Styles próbował wyrwać je z jej rąk. W końcu udało się wyciągnąć z siedzenia i postawił na ziemi tak szybko jak mógł, ale gdy zobaczyła jak inne dzieci chętnie wchodziły do budynku, trzymając za rękę jednego lub oboje rodziców, spojrzała na swoją własną, chwytając dłonie swoich rodziców, gdy powiedziała, że jest gotowa. Gdy byli coraz bliżej i bliżej klasy, Louis zaczął mieć dziwnie uczucie, jakby oddawał ją i nigdy nie mógłby zobaczyć swojej małej córeczki ponownie i zaczął o tym myśleć, chwycił jej rękę i chciał uciec z powrotem do domu, by cała trójka mogła przytulać się w łóżku cały ranek z psem, który został w kojcu w pralni.

-Harry, może powinniśmy zaczekać jeszcze rok… tak, zaczekajmy jeszcze rok. – Louis spojrzał na chłopaka, niemal wpadając w panikę z konieczności wypuszczenia tego, co ma najcenniejsze w stosunku do obcych.

-Louis, to tylko trzy i półgodziny od poniedziałku do piątku. Będzie z nią dobrze i ten rok jest odpowiedni by zaczęła szkołę, nie następny lub następny po nim. – Harry uśmiechnął się leniwie, starając się samemu nie wystraszyć.

-Ja po prostu… tak, masz rację. Mam po prostu lęk przed tym i to wygląda…. Tak, będzie z nią dobrze. Nawet nie będzie za nami tęsknić, po tym jak wyjdziemy, ponieważ będzie się dobrze bawić… bez nas. – szatyn wziął głęboki oddech, zanim weszli do przypisanej klasy.

Zostali powitani przez kolorową plażę, udekorowaną w klasie, gdzie tablica miała czarne kwadraty na czarnym papierze na końcu po obu stronach ze zdjęciami oraz w środku na tablicy był napis: Witamy, które zostało napisane w rożnego koloru literkach. Z jednej strony tablicy nie było tablicy ogłoszeń, lecz przed nią były stoliki z czterema markerami i paskami z nazwami. Byli zaskoczeni, jak doskonale zostało wszystko zorganizowane, oznaczone kolorami. Różowy był do czytania, niebieski do pisania, pomarańczowy dla plastyki, fioletowy dla matematyki, żółty dla przyrody, czerwony dla zmysłu/odkrycia i zielony dla dramatycznej zabawy. Louis po prostu wiedział, że wybrał właściwą szkołę i że Logan była na liście oczekujących przez dwa lata, ale opłacało się. Nadal trzymając się za ręce z nimi, mała rozglądała się po klasie ciekawskimi oczami, dopóki nie zauważyła Alexa, siedzącego przy jednym ze stolików obok dziewczyny w ciemnych włosach, ubranej w różowy strój,  trzymając jego małą rękę.

-Logan! – Alex prawie wykrzyknął, niemal puszczając jej rękę, by przybiec do niej, ciągnąc ją za sobą, by usiadła obok niego po jego drugiej stronie.

-Witam, jestem Pani Teasdale. Nauczycielka waszej córki. – blond wesoła kobieta przywitała ich, potrząsając dłońmi, gdy się przedstawiali.

-Nie martwcie się, będzie z nią w porządku. Alex, Lux i Tabitha są świetnymi dzieciakami i jestem pewna, że mała będzie miała z nimi dobrze. – zapewniła, zauważając ich zmartwione spojrzenia, gdy zauważyli małą słodką blondyneczkę, siadającą wraz z nimi.

-Jest towarzyskim motylkiem. – powiedział Harry z dumą w głosie, obserwując jak biegnie z powrotem do Pani Teasdale, gdy ta poszła przywitać się z innymi rodzicami, gratulując im z powodu dziecka.

-Pa tatusiowie, kocham was. –Logan próbowała owinąć swoje ręce wokół nich, a potem pocałowała brzuch szatyna. – Ciebie też kocham Bąbelku, nie wychodź, gdy mnie nie będzie.

-Pa kochanie, Bąbelek i ja też cię kochamy… widzimy się później. – Louis mocno ją przytulił, całując w czubek głowy, a następnie oba policzki.

-Bądź grzeczną dziewczynką robaczku, też cię kocham, do księżyca i z powrotem. – Harry posłał jej załzawiony uśmiech, kucając by ją przytulić i pocałować w czoło, czując jak jego klatka zacieśnia się, widząc, że mała rośnie za szybko, podczas gdy Louis zauważył dziewczynę, która trzymała rękę Alexa, spoglądając na nich z rozdrażnionym spojrzeniem.

Po upewnieniu się, że Logan wróciła z powrotem na miejsce, opuścili budynek, ale przedtem pożegnali się z jej nauczycielką i szybkim przywitaniem z Davidem i Brianem, który był z nim w głównym biurze, żegnał się w tym dniu ze swoim mężem. Tak szybko jak tylko byli w samochodzie, pojechali do sklepu Babies R Us, rejestrując, że przez kilka dni będą obniżki i zdecydowali się na pościel do łóżeczka, a następnie pieluchy, wannę i przedmioty do karmienia, które będą potrzebne.

Przeszli przez bramkę bezpieczeństwa, dostając wszystko dla dziecko, mając pościele i zatyczki do domu a ponieważ koszyk był już pełen, Louis starał się zatrzymać, by nie kupować niepotrzebnych rzeczy, których Evan nie potrzebował jak dziesięć śpioszków, które Harry trzymał, pozwalając mu tylko na trzy niebieskie, biały i jeden w paski. Nie mógł nic poradzić, ale Styles kupił kołyskę dla niemowląt i huśtawkę, nosidełko i zabawki, gdy Evan będzie starszy.

-Ale to jest smoczek, łóżeczko i wszystko jest potrzebne, a wszystko jest w promocji w cenie jednego. – nalegał Loczek, trzymając je, prosił z niemym błaganiem w oczach.

-Gemma i nasze mamy już dały mnóstwo zabawek i więcej ubrań, on nie potrzebuje niczego więcej Harry. – Louis westchnął, obserwując jak odkłada je z powrotem.

-Dobra, ale-hej, czy one nie są takie jak Pan Loczek? – Harry wskazał za Louisem, gdzie było mnóstwo misiów.

-Och, wciąż je robią, wiesz, dostosowują je z inicjałami dziecka. To dlatego Logan ma różowe L i H… wezmę jeden z niebieskim E i L … - Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, i wszystko co mógł zrobić Harry, to skinąć głową i gapić się na to jak dupek.

Gdy czekali na misia, by był gotowy, rozejrzeli się za fotelikiem dla niemowląt i skończyło się na zakupie jednego w kolorze niebieskim i ciemnoszarym w małe sowy na brązowym tle, gdzie głowa powinna przejść, ponieważ według Harry’ego, on naprawdę chciał ten jeden, odkąd udali się na zakupy. Do czasu, gdy zapłacił za wszystko i Loczek dostał zabawkę dla Logan, nadszedł czas, by odebrać córeczkę; przywitała ich z szerokim uśmiechem, a następnie pomachała na pożegnanie swojej nauczycielce oraz swoim kolegom.

*****

-Lubię Lux, ale Tabitha jest złośliwa, tatusiowie, odepchnęła mnie i nie pozwoliła trzymać ręki Alexa. Zawsze trzymałam jego rękę a jego tatusiowie są mili… ale jest dobrze, ponieważ trzymam rękę Lux i czy wiedzieliście że Pani Teasdale jest jej mamusią. Tabitha mówi, że mamusia i tatuś są lepsi, ale ja lubię dwóch tatusiów. Kobiety są takie skomplikowane… to dlatego nie jestem kobietami. – Logan dramatycznie westchnęła.

-Masz na myśli to, że nie jesteś kobietą robaczku, kobiety używamy wtedy, kiedy mówisz o więcej niż jedna. I nie, nie jesteś kobietą, jesteś moją małą córeczką. – wyjaśnił Harry, uśmiechając się do niej, z uwielbieniem w swoich oczach, gdy przygotowywał obiad i Louis poszedł wypakować jej plecak, pomijając wszystkie papiery, które on i Harry musieli wypełnić.

-Och.

-Wiem, że trzymasz go za rękę, kochanie, ale jeśli Tabitha znowu cię odepchnie, musisz iść powiedzieć Pani Teasdale, jeśli nie przestanie, gdy zapytasz ją czy też możesz trzymać jego rękę. – Louis zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie dziewczynę.

-I możesz nam powiedzieć, czy na to przystanie. – kontynuował Styles, nie podobało mu się to, że jego córka była odpychana.

-Aww czy Pani Teasdale zabrała to dzisiaj? – Louis spojrzał na Logan, trzymającą tablicę ze swoim imieniem, datą jej pierwszego dnia w szkole.

-Tak, to dla ciebie i tatusia. – Logan skinęła głową przed powrotem do kolorowania papieru, który dostała do zabawy, ale uznała to za niezbyt ważne, więc Harry mógł to umieścić na lodówce.

-To będzie na lodówce, tak by każdy mógł zobaczyć jaka jesteś urocza. – Louis uśmiechnął się wstając, a potem nagle zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, chwytając dłonią za brzuch, kiedy poczuł łagodny skurcz, wiedząc już, że były to skurcze.

-Lou, dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Loczek, odkładając grillowane kanapki na trzy różne talerze.

-Tak… to tylko jeden z tych skurczów. – powiedział Tomlinson, gdy ucisk w jego brzuchu zniknął, a potem odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał jak spada talerz.

-Co?! To zbyt wcześnie! Louis, on nie może jeszcze się urodzić. – Harry zaczął chodzić wokół kuchni, szukając czegoś, podczas gdy Louis i Logan gapili się na niego. – Gdzie są moje kluczyki?

-Harry uspokój się… to są po prostu skurcze… czytałeś o nich w jednej z tych swoich gigantycznych książek. – wyjaśnił spokojnie niebieskooki, umieszczając magnes w rogu obrazka Logan.

-Więc jeszcze się nie urodzi?

-Nie.

-Och,  dzięki Bogu. – Harry wypuścił drżący oddech.

-Tatusiu spójrz, twoje kluczyki. – Logan wskazała na kluczyki od samochodu na blacie, na środku kuchni.

-Oczywiście. – Harry spojrzał na nich, podczas gdy Louis śmiał się, owijając ramiona wokół jego torsu, przyciskając swój brzuch naprzeciwko niego, oboje czuli kopnięcia Evana.

~*~

 Dwa tygodnie minęły i w dwudziestym ósmym tygodniu Louis miał wizytę i Harry wszedł tam w kwaśnym humorze, trzymając Logan mocno w swoich ramionach, a Louisa za rękę, po tym jak Jakub spędził połowę wizyty na komplementowaniu szatyna, o tym jak dobrze wyglądał a na koniec łaskocząc Logan, która śmiała się, kiedy oboje byli zajęci rozmową z Rebeką. Im bardziej ciąża się rozwijała, tym bardziej nieprzyjemne obawy odczuwał Louis, był w zdenerwowanym nastroju na najbardziej nieistotne rzeczy, jak to, że Harry zostawiał ubrania na krześle w rogu pokoju, a nie podnosił ich. W trzydziestym tygodniu odciął się od seksu, naprawdę nie czując się na to, zostawiając Harry’ego, który na swoje nieszczęsne był nienasycony przez te dni i musiał zdać się tylko na pomoc swojej prawej ręki.

Im więcej mijało tygodni, tym Louis miał najgorsze żądze, budził Harry’ego w środku nocy, by dał mu to, co chciał, a potem płakał o tym jak nowe rzeczy były mu za ciasne. Spędził samotnie dni na mlaskaniu precli lub czasem nachos, gdy Harry pracował a Logan była w szkole, czekając na czas, by móc ją odebrać. Miał tylko dziecko i towarzystwo Jaskiera, podczas swojej samotności, ale gdy tylko rozmowy były jednostronne, Niall i Eleanor zaczęli go odwiedzać. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo potrzebne były mu rozmowy z inną osobą dorosłą, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać i nie iść w dobrym kierunku.

*****

-Hej Lou, gdzie jest moja mała dziewczynka? Jak się macie ty i dziecko? – Eleanor przytuliła 32 tygodniowego  i zmęczonego Louisa.

-Jest na dole w pokoju zabawa. – westchnął, zamykając frontowe drzwi, a następnie potarł skronie we frustracji.

-Coś nie tak? – zapytała, owijając ramię wokół jego talii, idąc do piwnicy.

-Po prostu… ugotowałem obiad dla Harry’ego a on zadzwonił i powiedział mi, że pracuje do późna… znowu. – Louis przewrócił oczami, kładąc rękę pod brzuchem, żeby go wesprzeć i utrzymać swoje plecy od ciągłego bólu, którego było coraz więcej.

-Zastanawiałam się, gdzie był… zwykle jest w domu na obiad. – powiedziała El, bardziej do siebie, na co Louis skinął głową.

-Cóż, nie jadł z nami obiadu od dwóch tygodni, prawie nigdy nie spędza czasu z Logan z wyjątkiem niedziel, gdy nie pracuje i nie mówi już do dziecka jak zwykł to robić. On-on nawet mnie nie dotyka już, mam na myśli… Wiem, że to moja wina, że odciąłem się od seksu, ale teraz ta głupia ciąża sprawia, że jest gorzej. A ja naprawdę jestem gruby i obrzydliwy, on nie chce już ze mną spać, nawet jeśli zainicjowałbym coś. – mówił gorączkowo szatyn, biorąc na końcu głęboki oddech.

-Louis… nie wiem- naprawdę nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć.

-Nawet nie poszedł dzisiaj ze mną na wcześniejszą wizytę-Logan mówiłem ci, że to nie twoje, to twojego braciszka. – Louis podszedł do małej, próbując  wziąć od niej misia Evana, gdy Eleanor obserwowała to z niepokojem.

-To moje. – Logan wydęła wargi, zacieśniając ucisk na nim, wraz ze swoim misiem.

-Kochanie, już masz swojego Pana Loczka a Bąbelek potrzebuje swojego misia, by trzymał go bezpiecznie w nocy. – wyjaśnił Tomlinson, wyciągając rękę po niego.

-Oddam go z powrotem, gdy się pojawi. – poprosiła, ukrywając go za plecami.

-Nie, masz go umieścić w koszyku. – nalegał szatyn.

-Ale to jest moje.

-Logan…

-Nie! – krzyknęła i tak szybko jak mogła pobiegła do Eleanor, która podniosła ją, pocierając plecy, gdy zaczęła płakać na jej ramieniu.

-Lou… dlaczego nie usiądziesz. – powiedziała spokojnie El, siadając na kanapie, po tym jak to zrobił.

-Nie wiem co jej się stało, zabiera jego rzeczy i czasami kiedy Harry’ego nie ma, nie pozwala mi być blisko niego, lub rozmawiać z dzieckiem. Chce go całego dla siebie. – westchnął, obserwując jak Calder szeptała coś do jej ucha, a potem pocałowała w czoło, zanim oddała mu misia Evana i pobiegła, by kolorować kolorowanki kredkami.

-Może jest po prostu zazdrosna, wykorzystywała całą uwagę Harry’ego a teraz musi podzielić się nim z dzieckiem. Pamiętam, że byłam taka, kiedy urodził się mój brat, byłam córeczką tatusia a potem Max się urodził i nagle musiałam się dzielić.

-Tak, ale nie była taka, kiedyś była podekscytowana a teraz nie chce z nim rozmawiać ani całować mojego brzucha jak zawsze to robiła.

-Louis… powiedz mi, co się dzieje. Wiem, że jest coś jeszcze, ale ty mi tego nie mówisz i wiesz, że możesz mi zaufać. – Eleanor przysunęła się bliżej niego, owijając ramię wokół jego ramion.

-To żenujące. – wymamrotał, a potem kontynuował, kiedy spojrzała na niego. – Ja… Ja myślę, że Harry mnie zdradza. – wyznał.

-I to jest żenujące? Louis, przeszedł wiele, by zdobyć twoje przebaczenie, więc nie myślę, że po prostu to tak spieprzy. –Co sprawia, że myślisz, że to zdrada?

-To tylko głupi objaw ciąży i- i ja miałem- miałem zaparcia i gazy. – Louis przestał patrzeć na jej naturalny wyraz twarzy, mówiący, że nie został podważony. – Więc przestałem, podminowany, kiedy on był-wiesz a potem zaczął przychodzić do domu później niż zwykle i teraz nie chce mnie nawet dotykać. Po prostu przychodzi do domu, bierze prysznic i jeśli Logan ma szczęście spędza z nią trochę czasu, a potem idzie do łóżka, by zrobić to samo następnego dnia. Po prostu całuje mnie w czoło lub policzek i mamrocze zmęczone _dobranoc_.

\- Może on pracuje do późna i jest zmęczony, a do tego co powiedział mi Liam, zakup tego domu pochłonął cały jego rachunek bankowy. – Eleanor przytuliła go, dobierając Ostrożnie słowa, nie chcąc denerwować go jeszcze bardziej.

-Wiem to, El, ale on wie, że mam pieniądze i nie musi tyle pracować. Nie musi i kiedy do niego dzwonię, czasami nie odpowiada… kiedyś odpowiadał na moje telefony. Może… może uświadomił sobie, że nie jestem wart i już mnie nie kocha. – Louis pociągnął nosem wiedząc, że jest marudny, ale nie obchodziło go to, kiedy mógł stracić Harry’ego.

-Porozmawiaj z nim, Lou. Wyjaśnijcie sobie, bo w mniej niż dwa miesiące Evan tu będzie i mogę zobaczyć jak Logan będzie się nim zachwycała. – poradziła Calder, spoglądając na małą, rysującą w swojej kolorowance z mokrymi policzkami.

-Okej… wystarczy o mnie. Powiedz mi, jak się masz. Jak Liam? – Louis zmienił temat, uśmiechając się, kiedy się zarumieniła.

-Ugotował dla mnie obiad zeszłej nocy, to było bardzo romantyczne. – odparła.

-A potem? – Louis poprosił w ten sam sposób w jaki robili, gdy byli młodsi.

-A potem pocałowaliśmy się trochę i spędziłam u niego noc.

-Więc nic się nie wydarzyło? Wiesz…- szatyn poruszył brwiami, chichocząc, gdy zarumieniła się we wściekłą czerwień.

-Bierzemy to powoli, i lubię tak, nie naciska na mnie do robienia rzeczy jak miałam z tymi dupkami, z którymi się spotykałam… Louis, on jest takim dżentelmenem.

-Hej! Nie jestem dupkiem. – wykrzyknął, sprawiając, że się zaśmiała wiedząc, że tylko żartował.

-Nawet nie znalazło się to na liście… całowaliśmy się tylko pięć razy przez te cztery miesiące spotykania się. – zachichotała.

-Dziękuję, za bycie moją przyjaciółką. – powiedział znikąd Tomlinson, przypominając sobie, że ona zawsze była tam u jego boku, wspierając go we wszystkim co robił, i pomagała mu tyle, na ile mogła.

-Nie, dziękuję TOBIE za bycie moim przyjacielem. – powiedziała, zanim przytuliła go mocniej.

W tym czasie, gdy wyszła nadszedł czas do łóżka dla Logan, a Harry był wciąż w pracy, dał jej kąpiel, a następnie położył do łóżka, czując ulgę, że następnego dnia była Sobota i nie musiała iść do szkoły co oznaczało, że rzeczywiście mógł spać do dziewiątej, zanim ona lub dziecko mogłoby go obudzić. Wziął prysznic i położył się do łóżka, , czekając na Harry’ego, by wrócił do domu, Jaskier spał w nogach łóżka jak robił to każdej nocy, dopóki Loczek nie przychodził do domu, a potem wstawał, by iść na dół do Logan. Louis wiedział, że on go chronił, chroniąc małego człowieka w nim, po tym jak mógłby spędzać czas liżąc wybrzuszenie jego brzucha swoim nosem, by Evan mógł kopnąć, a potem mógł iść do Logan, po tym jak była w domu, chronił dwie małe istotki, będąc w domu.

Potarł swój brzuch, czując jak Evan zaczął kopać, a potem rozmawiał z nim, dopóki nie przestał i Louis założył, że zasnął. Spojrzał na zegar na szafce nocnej, a potem wypuścił rozdrażnione westchnienie i wyłączył telewizor, decydując się na pójście spać, skończył na czekaniu na Harolda. Czuł jakby minęło kilka godzin, a w zasadzie były to minuty i poczuł ciepłą dłoń, rozpoznając, że to Harry’ego, przeczesującą jego włosy z czoła, a potem parę ciepłych warg, sprawiając, że trochę się uśmiechnął.

-Wiedziałem, ze nie śpisz. – wymamrotał Harry, klęcząc obok niego na podłodze, wyciskając pocałunek na jego brzuchu.

-Czekałem na ciebie. – Louis otworzył oczy, szukając włącznika światła, widząc bałagan we włosach chłopaka  i że nie było Jaskiera.

-Jestem tutaj, wezmę prysznic, a  potem możemy iść spać… wracaj do spania. – Harry wstał, po czym zdjął swoją czarną marynarkę, a potem białą koszulę, zanim poszedł do łazienki, zostawiając je na krześle w rogu pokoju.

Louis westchnął, a potem walczył kilka sekund ze sobą i wstał, nie chcąc by ubrania piętrzyły się na krześle, po tym jak rano je pozbierał. Uśmiechnął się, chwycił je, ale uśmiech szybko zniknął, kiedy poczuł zapach drogich perfum pochodzących z jego ubrania, a następnie jego oczy zaczęły piec od łez, widząc czerwoną szminkę od pocałunku na jego kołnierzyku białej koszuli. Rzucił je i wrócił do łóżka, kładąc się po swojej stronie, plecami do strony chłopaka, nie próbując płakać, zastanawiając się czy Harry naprawdę był taki zdegustowany przez niego, że spał z kobietami, po czym szybko otarł kilka łez, gdy kilka minut później Harry wyszedł z łazienki, odświeżony, po tym jak umył zęby.

Starał się go nie odepchnąć, gdy owinął rękę wokół niego, całując kark, zanim nie przytulił tam twarzy, czując jego nierówne oddechy, dając mu znać, że jeszcze nie spał, a jego kciuk tworzył przypadkowe kształty na brzuchu. Starał się powstrzymywać szloch, ale nic na nie poradził i wypuścił jeden mały, który przykuł uwagę Stylesa. 

-Louis? Lou… płaczesz? – zapytał Harry, siadając, a następnie przeniósł się do twarzy płaczącego mężczyzny.

-Nie… - mruknął, a potem wypuścił kolejny szloch, kiedy Harry’emu udało się wciągnąć go na kolana, tak, że siedział na nim okrakiem, gdy szatyn schował twarz w zgięciu jego szyi, płacząc, ignorując ból w swojej klatce piersiowej, kiedy Styles owinął ramiona wokół niego, próbując go uspokoić, zastanawiając się jak wiele kobiet lub mężczyzn trzymał w ten sposób przez ostanie dwa tygodnie lub nawet więcej.

-Kochanie, co się stało? Mów do mnie. – brunet prosił, starając się, by na niego spojrzał.

-Czy ty-czy ty nadal mnie kochasz? – zapytał Louis, spodziewając się najgorszego.

-Oczywiście, że wciąż cię kocham i zawsze będę. – odpowiedział, obdarzając jego twarz pocałunkami.

-To dlaczego ty-ty mnie zdradzasz…. Z kobietą! Nie jestem w-wystarczająco dobry d-dla ciebie? – niebieskooki szlochał, próbując uciec od Loczka, a następnie zapłakał mocniej, kiedy Harry trzymał go, nie pozwalając się poruszyć.

-Co ty- nie zdradziłem cię. – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

-Nie próbuj-twoja koszula pachnie jak jakaś dziwka i-i jest plama po szmince na kołnierzu. – Louis niemal krzyknął, smutek szybko zamienił się ze złością.

-To nie znaczy, że cię zdradziłem! Louis, nie mógłbym nigdy..- mówił gorączkowo Harry, przerywał mu Louis, który wydostał się z jego uścisku, obserwował go jak podszedł do krzesła, podnosząc jego koszulę do góry.

-W takim razie wyjaśnij to! – krzyknął Tomlinson, rzucając nią w niego, uderzając tym samym w jego twarz.

-To nic nie znaczy, Louis, jesteś przewrażliwiony. – powiedział Harry, oglądając koszulę.

-Och, ja jestem przewraż- jesteś takim kawałkiem gówna! Ja nie pieprzę się przez cały cholerny miesiąc a ty mi to robisz. – Louis krzyczał ze łzami w oczach, chwytając poduszkę i rzucając nią w Harry’ego, który zdołał uniknąć trafienia.

-Ja nie…

-Jestem tutaj zaszyty w tym cholernym domu, opiekując się twoją córką i noszeniem twojego syna, podczas gdy ty pieprzysz te wszystkie chude dziwki.. twoja późna praca to bzdury! – Louis wyrzucał z siebie wszystko, co mógł znaleźć na Harry’ego.

-Cholera, Louis, nie zdradziłem cię. – chłopak wstał, wyciągając ramki ze zdjęciami z jego rąk, a następnie chwycił jedną, aby mogła go trzymać z dala od rzucenia w niego.

-To dlaczego zawsze wracasz do domu tak późno? Dlaczego już ze mną nie śpisz? Wiem, że bardzo przybrałem na wadze i jestem brzydki, ale to naprawdę cię ode mnie odrzuca? – zapytał niebieskooki, siadając na krześle, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, gdy płakał.

-Kochanie, to nie tak. – wymamrotał Styles, klęcząc naprzeciwko chłopaka, ocierając łzy.

-Wiesz, że jest kilka modeli, którzy nie przyjmują do wiadomości, że jestem gejem i że jestem bardzo zakochany w przepięknym ojcu moich dzieci. Był jeden irytujący model, który mnie zaatakował, możesz spytać Grace… była tam i obserwowała moją walkę o moje życie i moją niewinność. Nigdy nie mógłbym cię zdradzić Lou. Kocham cię, a jeśli nie uprawiamy seksu, to dlatego, że nie chcę skrzywdzić ani ciebie ani dziecka. Jeszcze sześć tygodni do rozwiązania.

-Ale nie musisz pracować do późna, mamy wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy i Logan za tobą tęskni… jest trochę rozdrażniona ostatnio, bo nigdy nie ma cię w domu. – Louis czkał.

-Musiałem. – wymamrotał Loczek.

-Nie, nie musiałeś. Powiedz mi, co się dzieje. – zażądał Tomlinson, zauważając jak zdenerwowany na niego spojrzał.

-Dowiesz się wkrótce, okej? Po prostu mi zaufaj. – błagał brunet.

-Nie. Albo mi powiesz albo możesz spać gdzie indziej. – Louis skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, mrużąc oczy an niego, zmuszając go, by z nim dyskutował.

-Louis…- jęknął Harry.

-Dobranoc Harry. Mam nadzieję, że kanapa albo gdziekolwiek zdecydujesz spać dzisiaj będzie dość wygodna dla ciebie.

-Nie chciałem tego robić w ten sposób. Chciałem żeby było doskonale i niezapomniana romantyczna kolacja, planowałem to na jutrzejszy wieczór… Logan spędzałaby noc z Liamem i Eleanor. – westchnął Harry.

-Co-o czym ty mówisz? – zapytał szatyn, jego zmieszanie rosło, kiedy Harry wstał i podszedł do swojej torby, która leżała na podłodze przy drzwiach.

Został na krześle, dopóki Harry nie znalazł tego, czego szukał w swojej torbie, a potem odwrócił się i podszedł do niego, trzymając małe, niebieskie pudełeczko z białym kropkami usianymi na nim i białą wstążką Ostrożnie owiniętą wokół. Uklęknął przed Louisem i ostrożnie położył je na jego kolanach, spoglądając na niego, uśmiechając się nieśmiało i skinął na niego, aby je otworzył.

-Otwórz je. – szepnął Harry, patrząc na niego z nadzieją  w oczach.

Louis przełknął gulę w gardle i powoli rozwiązał wstążeczkę i otworzył wieko, widząc białą bibułę, obejmującą coś, co jest w środku, a następnie uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył malutką parę bucików ręcznie zrobionych na drutach i jasnoniebieski krystaliczny smoczek z pasującą wstążką. Podniósł smoczek, a następnie posłał Haryr’emu łzawy uśmiech i pocałunek, podziwiając je, zanim nie zauważył, że Harry dosłownie wstrzymał oddech, kiedy podniósł buciki, czując miękki materiał naprzeciwko jego palców, kiedy to poczuł. Posłał Stylesowi zdezorientowane spojrzenie, zanim nie sięgnął do wnętrza, czując to, a potem wziął to, obracając buciki do góry nogami, pozwalając spaść temu na dłoń, czując jak jego oddech został znokautowany w jego płucach, uświadamiając sobie co to właśnie było.

-Harry… co… - Louis wypuścił drżący oddech, patrząc na niego z szeroko błyszczącymi oczami.

Louis trzymał w ręku pierścionek, łzy przepełniały jego niebieskie oczy. To było piękne. Srebro było polerowane z rzędem pięciu diamentów, zakrzywionych na szczycie, połyskiwały w świetle, gdy trzymało się go między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym.

-Proszę, nie przerywaj mi, okej? Pozwól mi mówić. – Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy Louis skinął głową. – Miałem całe przemówienie przygotowane, ponieważ chciałem żeby było to doskonałe, ale zamierzam mówić to, co czuję. Wiem, że nie rozpoczęliśmy w dobry sposób i prawdopodobnie jest zbyt wcześnie, ale ja chciałem to zrobić, odkąd byliśmy dziećmi.

-Naprawdę cię kocham i nasze dzieci, jestem tak szaleńczo i głęboko w tobie zakochany i chcę spędzić resztę mojego życia z tobą… chcę się zestarzeć obok ciebie, więc- Harry wziął pierścionek od Louisa i uklęknął na jedno kolano gotowy by zrobić to, co zawsze chciał zrobić.

-Harry… - Louis płakał, pozwalając spłynąć szczęśliwym łzom po policzkach, gdy położył dłoń na ustach, a drugą umieścił na brzuchu, gdzie Evan kopał jak szalony, może wyczuwając jak szczęśliwy w tym momencie był tatuś, słysząc jak jego serce było tak szybko jak u kolibera w połowie lotu.

-Uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt zostając moim mężem, czy ty Louis Tomlinson poślubisz tego idiotę, który kocha cię z całego swojego serca? – Harry skończył pytanie, obserwując jak Louis walczył, by wydobyć jedno słowo, a kiedy się uśmiechnął, skinął wreszcie głową.

-Oczywiście, że cię poślubię idioto… jesteś moim idiotą. – przemówił w końcu Louis, rzucając się na Loczka, przytulając go mocno, kiedy Harry złapał go za rękę i umieścił pierścionek na palcu.

-Kocham cię Louis, obiecuję, że uczynię cię najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. – Harry pocałował go w usta, a następnie w rękę, zanim nie zniżył się do poziomu brzucha, szepcząc kolejne słowa. – Powiedział tak, synku, tatuś powiedział tak.

-Wiesz, że jestem już tak szczęśliwy, mam wszystko o co mógłbym kiedykolwiek poprosić i tak bardzo cię kocham. – szatyn uśmiechnął się, przeczesując palcami włosy bruneta, a następnie zamknął oczy, kiedy poczuł przyjemny ucisk w dolnej części brzucha.

-Cóż, dodatkowo cię uszczęśliwię. – Harry promieniał szczęściem, patrząc na Louisa, zauważając, że coś nie tak. – Lou, wszystko w porządku?

-T-tak. Pocałuj mnie. – oznajmił, a potem uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry go pocałował, a potem jęknął nie z rozkoszy, ale z bólu.

-Lou…? – Styles odsunął się, obserwując jak chłopak marszczył brwi w koncentracji, zanim nie zamieniło się to w grymas, a jego ręka chwyciła go za przedramię w ciasnym uścisku, gdy ból podwoił się, prawie nie pozostawiając mu czasu, by znowu go złapać.

-Myślę…. Myślę, że dziecko jest w drodze. – Louis łapał powietrze, a potem krzyknął, gdy kolejny skurcz go uderzył.

-Co? Teraz!? – oczy Harry’ego prawie wyskoczyły z orbit, a następnie wstał patrząc na ich buty i kluczyki do samochodu.

-Ja pierdolę! Jest zbyt wcześnie, zbyt wcześnie… on nie może jeszcze wyjść. – Louis próbował oddychać, pozwalając, by brunet doprowadził go do łóżka. – Twój-kurwa to boli! Twoje dziecko nie zna… nie zna terminu… porodu.

Harry rzucał się po pokoju, gorączkowo szukając ich butów i płaszczy, nie wiedząc w jaki sposób udało mu się umieścić buty i płaszcz na Louisie, a potem na sobie. Chciał krzyczeć i płakać, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet nie spakowali torby szatyna i torby dziecka i znowu udało mu się zgubić klucze, podczas gdy Louis próbował oddychać, strasznie się pocąc. Harry prawie się potknął, wybiegając z pokoju, by zabrać Logan, schodząc po dwa schody, dziękując bogom, że miała na sobie ciepłą piżamę i tak szybko jak mógł włożył jej buty i założył płaszcz, owijając ją wokół kocem, a potem pobiegł z powrotem do jego i Louisa sypialni.

-Moje kluczyki… gdzie ja położyłem moje kluczyki? –chodził Harry, panikując i wciąż trzymając w swoich ramionach śpiącą czteroletnią córkę.

-Harry? – Louis próbował wstać.

-Wiem, że to boli kochanie, wiem i przepraszam. Moje kluczyki!

-Harry, jest w porządku, już nie boli. – szatyn powoli wstał, relaksując się,  gdy nie bolało, a następnie podszedł do Harry’ego.

-Co? Co masz na myśli, że to już nie boli? – Harry posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie, ostrożnie kładąc Logan na łóżku, widząc jak otwiera swoje oczy, by dać mu cierpkie spojrzenie, zanim znów je zamknęła i ułożyła się wygodnie na środku łóżka.

-Fałszywy poród, po prostu znikąd przestało. Jeszcze nie przyjdzie… przynajmniej nie teraz. – Louisowi udało się posłać mały uśmiech, obserwując go jak usiadł na łóżku, wypuszczając oddech, który nie wiedzieć dlaczego, wciąż wstrzymywał.

-Jeszcze się nie urodził, a ja już jestem przesadnie spanikowany. – Harry potarł rękoma swoją twarz.

-To tak jak praktyki dla prawdziwych rzeczy… byłeś bardzo dobry i szybko, dobra robota, kochanie. – powiedział Tomlinson, siadając obok Stylesa, całując jego spoconą skroń, zauważając mały szczegół na ich śpiącej córce. – Harry?

-Tak?

-Dlaczego Logan ma ubrane dwa różne buty? – zapytał, starając się nie śmiać.

-Och mój Boże… nawet nie zauważyłem. – jęknął zielonooki, po czym rozejrzał się, unosząc brwi. – Wciąż nie mogę znaleźć moich kluczyków.

Spojrzeli na siebie, zanim nie wybuchnęli śmiechem, a Harry objął Louisa, całując go w czoło, robiąc mentalną notkę, by napisać go swojej mamy, Gemmy i Jay, by wiedziały jego odpowiedź, decydując się, że zrobi to teraz albo nigdy, chwytając telefon i wysyłając im prosty tekst, wiedząc, że zadzwonią następnego dnia.

_Powiedział tak._

************************


	34. We were always meant to be

Harry powoli otworzył swoje oczy, mrugając w zdezorientowaniu, gdy zauważył, że był sam w łóżku, rozejrzał się wokół, kiedy zobaczył Louisa, stojącego naprzeciwko niego w nogach łóżka z torbą w jednej ręce, a drugą na swoim brzuchu. Już miał spytać co robił, kiedy zauważył Jakuba stojącego przy drzwiach z Logan, śpiącą w jego ramionach i dwie walizki przy jego nogach, a potem wypuścił szloch, kiedy Louis zdjął pierścionek, który dał mu zeszłej nocy i położył na łóżku.

-Louis? Co ty-dlaczego on trzyma naszą córkę. – zapytał nerwowo Harry, wstając, kiedy Louis szedł w kierunku Jakuba i splatając ich palce razem.

-Nie mogę cię poślubić, Harry… ja-ja nie kocham cię. Odchodzę i zabieramy dzieci. – odpowiedział szatyn, a potem już stawiał krok, ale nie mógł, kiedy Harry do niego podbiegł, klęcząc i owijając swoje ramiona wokół niego, nie zawracając sobie głowy tym, że łzy leciały z jego policzków.

-Nie, proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie Louis, kocham cię, nie możesz mnie zostawić, proszę. – błagał Loczek i zaczął panikować, kiedy Jakub wyszedł z ich sypialni, zabierając ze sobą Logan.

-Nie kocham cię. Kocham Jakuba i to jego, dzieci będą nazywały tatusiem od teraz… nie ciebie. – powiedział Louis, odpychając go.

-Louis proszę, proszę nie zostawiaj mnie.

-Harry.

-Louis proszę.  – kontynuował błaganie brunet.

-Harry obudź się! – wykrzyczał szatyn, obserwując w strachu jak Harry obudził się, spocony i starający się oddychać, a potem zaczął znikąd płakać, przyciągając swoje kolana do swojej klatki piersiowej.

-Proszę…- płakał, rozglądając się wokół z rozszerzonymi oczami, a potem poczuł jak jego klatka zacieśnia się, kiedy zobaczył torbę, która należała do Louisa i torbę z pieluchami, którą mieli dla Evana z wszystkimi jego rzeczami, które były gotowe do spakowania, wszystko po stronie łóżka szatyna.

-To był tylko sen, śniłeś. – powiedział szybko Louis, owijając ramiona wokół niego, kiedy domyślił się, że musiał mieć koszmar, potrząsnął swoją głową, a potem pocałował go w czubek jego głowy.

-Zamierzałeś odejść ode mnie dla Jakuba… i zabieraliście dzieci ze sobą. Louis, on ją zabrał, on zabrał naszą Logan. – łkał Harry.

-Nigdy nie mógłbym cię zostawić, Harry… i Logan jest w kuchni, je śniadanie i jeśli kiedykolwiek opuścimy ten dom ze spakowanymi torbami, będzie tak ponieważ jedziemy na wakacje. Spakowałem swoje i dziecka rzeczy, więc jesteśmy gotowi, kiedy się urodzi. Dlaczego miałbym cię zostawić, jeśli zamierzamy się pobrać, zapytałeś czy za ciebie wyjdę i  zgodziłem się. Nie pamiętasz? – Louis pocierał plecy Harry’ego, by go uspokoić.

-T-tak, ale to było takie rzeczywiste, Louis. Proszę, nigdy ode mnie nie odchodź, proszę. – błagał loczek, zauważając, że Louis wciąż miał pierścionek.

-Powiedziałem ci, że z nami utknąłeś, nie ma mowy żebyśmy kiedykolwiek cię zostawili. – szatyn pocałował go.

Wciąż płakał w ramionach Tomlinsona, kiedy Logan wbiegła do pokoju, nadal ubrana w piżamy z plamą po syropie i z bałaganem we włosach, szybko wspięła się na łóżko, by przytulić Harry’ego, kiedy zobaczyła że wciąż płakał. Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale uśmiechnął się, kiedy chwyciła jego policzki obiema lepkimi rączkami i dała mu lepkiego buziaka w czoło, a potem sprawiła, że śmiał się, mówiąc mu, że była jego tygrysim dzieckiem, robiąc głupie miny.

-Zero płakania okej? Jestem tutaj i nie wyprowadzam się. – powiedziała, przytulając się do jego szyi.

-Nie wyprowadzisz się, dopóki nie będziesz miała czterdziestu lat. – Harry pocałował jej lepki policzek, zastanawiając się jak dużo syropu pozwolił jej Louis zjeść.

-Więc, nie wyprowadzam się? – zapytała, starając się wytrzeć ręce w prześcieradło, wydymając wargę, kiedy Harry ją zatrzymał.

-Nie bądź głupkiem, oczywiście, że się nie wyprowadzasz. – powiedział Loczek, a potem dmuchnął na truskawki na jej brzuszku.

Wciąż się śmiała, kiedy Harry sięgnął do brzucha Louisa, by go pocałować, sprawiając, że przestała, a potem szybko dostała się między nich, wspinając się na Stylesa, trzymając go by był z dala od Louisa, a tym bardziej od dziecka. Oczy szatyna rozszerzyły się w szoku na jej akcję, wiedząc, że jej zazdrość stawała się problemem i że musieli o tym porozmawiać. Harry posłał mu uśmiech, kiedy wstał z nią w swoich ramionach, by ją umyć trochę i po tym jak skończył, zjedli śniadanie i zdecydowali się spędzić resztę dnia razem, idąc na spacer ręka w rękę z Logan, a przed nimi szedł Jaskier na smyczy.

Po tym jak Harry oprowadził Logan po parku przez godzinę i zdecydował się ją podrzucać w powietrzu, by złapać ją w swoje ramiona za każdym razem, podczas gdy Louis starał się nie bać, myśląc, że mógłby jej nie złapać, skierowali się z powrotem do domu z Harrym niosącym Logan, kiedy zasnęła w jego ramionach. Obudzili ją, by dać jej kąpiel i położyć do łóżka, po tym jak oboje wzięli prysznic i Louis zjadł miskę lodów, zasnęli w swoich ramionach.

Kolejnego ranka zadzwonili do swoich przyjaciół, by ich zaprosić tego dnia, a potem do swoich rodzin, by powiedzieć im dobre wiadomości, po tym jak mieli swój moment i pogratulowali im, a następnie obiecali, że pomogą przy organizacji ślubu, gdyż wciąż nie mieli daty, ale to było ostatnim zmartwieniem w tym momencie.

~*~

 -Teraz, kiedy jesteście wszyscy Harry i ja musimy wam coś powiedzieć. – ogłosił Louis, szeroko się uśmiechając.

-Co to jest? – zapytał Zayn, owijając ramiona wokół Logan, siedząc obok Nialla, podczas gdy Liam i Eleanor siedzieli razem.

-Harry i ja pobieramy się. – ogłosił Tomlinson, czekając w ciszy, by ktoś coś powiedział, dopóki Eleanor nie wykrzyknęła i podbiegła, by go przytulić.

-Gratulacje Louis! Jestem taka szczęśliwa dla ciebie. – uśmiechnęła się, mówiąc, by pokazał jej pierścionek, komplementując Harry’ego, że miał świetny gust.

-Gratulacje dla was obojga. – Liam przytulił Stylesa, a potem Louisa, który patrzył na Malika i Horana czekając na reakcję, uśmiechnął się, kiedy oboje się uśmiechnęli.

-Jestem taki szczęśliwy dla ciebie. – Niall przytulił go, a za nim Zayn, po tym jak posadził Logan.

-Jak się oświadczył? – zapytał Mulat, zaskakując szatyna, kiedy on i Niall przytulali Harry’ego.

-Cóż, myślałem, że mnie zdradza, ponieważ zawsze pracował do późna, ale nie pracował i miał to wszystko zaplanowane, ale ja zniszczyłem niespodziankę z moją paranoją, więc nie miał wyboru i oświadczył się w naszej sypialni po tym jak rzucałem w niego kilkoma rzeczami. Podarował mi prezent ze smoczkiem i bucikami a w środku… pierścionek był dokładnie w środku jednego z nich. – Louis rozpływał się, podczas gdy reszta słuchała go z wielkimi uśmiechami.

-To jest takie urocze. – westchnęła Eleanor, podnosząc Logan, kiedy zaczęła ciągnąć ją za sukienkę.

-Zayn oświadczył mi się, kiedy spacerowaliśmy w parku, powiedział mi te wszystkie romantyczne rzeczy, a potem płakałem i zgodziłem się… a potem pocałowaliśmy się i wróciliśmy do domu. – powiedział Niall, uśmiechając się, kiedy Zayn się zarumienił, gdy inni posłali mu wszechwiedzące spojrzenie.

-Pobierzecie się jak wujek Zayn i wujek Niall? – zapytała Logan.

-Tak robaczku, tatuś i ja bierzemy ślub. – potwierdził Harry.

-Też poślubię  Alexa. – zachichotała, bawiąc się włosami Eleanor.

-Nie, nie poślubisz go. Nie masz nawet pięciu lat. – powiedział szybko Styles, a reszta zaczęła się śmiać, kiedy wydęła wargi.

-I tak go poślubię ciociu El. – wyszeptała do jej ucha, uśmiechając się, kiedy skinęła głową.

-Macie już datę? – zapytał Liam.

-Nie, jeszcze nie. Chcemy zaczekać po tym jak Zayn i Niall wezmą ślub i kiedy Evan będzie troszkę starszy. – wyjaśnił Louis, siadając, czując jak bolą go stopy, kontynuując rozmowę, dopóki nie nadszedł czas, by poszli.

~*~

Kolejny poniedziałkowy poranek Louis został w łóżku śpiąc, podczas gdy Harry którego nie było, gdyż podrzucił Logan do szkoły, po tym jak ją obudził i chciała, by zawiózł ją do szkoły. Obudził się tylko po to, by ją przytulić i dać buziaka, mówiąc żeby dobrze się bawiła, miała świetny dzień i słuchała pani Teasdale, wrócił do snu tak szybko jak tylko zobaczył z okna, że odjechali.

Kilka minut później Evan zaczął kopać i ruszać się, sprawiając, że szatyn poczuł kilka razy ból i było to niekomfortowe, kiedy czuł, że naciska go pęcherz. Głośno westchnął, akceptując fakt, że nie był w stanie by wracać znowu do spania i zamiast tego załatwił się, umył ręce i twarz, a potem zęby, słysząc kroki Harry’ego na schodach moment później. Znalazł go leżącego wciąż ubranego w dresy i kaptur, tęskniąc za tym, gdy był na nim i teraz prawie to stracili.

-Myślałem, że wciąż śpisz. – wymamrotał Harry, otwierając ramiona dla chłopaka, by mógł wziąć go za rękę i położyć się obok niego.

-Evan zaczął kopać w żebra i czułem się niewygodnie plus musiałem siku. – westchnął, uśmiechając się, gdy Harry owinął wokół niego ramiona.

-Biedny… musi mu być tam tłoczno, ale jeszcze sześć tygodni i będziemy mogli go trzymać. – Loczek uśmiechnął się, całując w czoło szatyna.

-Nie… nie więcej niż sześć tygodni. Może urodzić się wtedy, kiedy zechce lub zanim eksploduję. Harry już jestem gruby i musi wkrótce wyjść, bym mógł wrócić do formy. – Louis przybliżył głowę go Harry’ego.

-Nie jesteś gruby, kochanie, jesteś w ciąży.

-Wiem, że jestem w ciąży, ale wciąż gruby i nieatrakcyjny. – zmarszczył brwi niebieskooki.

-Myślę, że jesteś bardzo seksowny, zawsze wyglądasz seksownie. – Styles mrugnął i Louis poczuł, że to zbyt dużo, gdyby spróbował skoczyć na niego i ujeżdżać go cały dzień.

-Tylko próbujesz sprawić, żebym poczuł się lepiej, Haroldzie. – smutno westchnął Tomlinson, wstając, by usiąść.

-To prawda… jeśli moglibyśmy, mógłbym się z tobą kochać naprzeciwko ściany, a potem w tym łóżku cały dzień. – powiedział Harry, sprawiając, że Louis zarumienił się, gdy Harry poruszył się, by usiąść obok niego.

-W takim razie dlaczego tego nie robisz? – zapytał szatyn, nieco obrażony.

-Ponieważ nie możemy lekceważyć Logan i mój pomysł ciebie naprzeciwko ściany mógłby zranić Evana, ale tak szybko jak tylko się urodzi i będziesz w pełni zdrowy… - Harry poruszył brwiami w sugestywnie brudny sposób.

-C-co? – mrugał Louis, unosząc swoje brwi.

-Chcę żebyś mnie ujeżdżał. – powtórzył Harry.

-Harry nie sądzę-jestem zbyt gruby… i-i – Louis rumienił się do głębokiej czerwieni.

-Jest dobrze, jeśli nie chcesz, nie zamierzam cię zmuszać, jeśli to sprawia, że czujesz się niewygodnie. – powiedział delikatnie Loczek, całując Louisa w kąciku ust.

-Nie nie. Chcę, ale jestem w ciąży i przycisnę cię. – westchnął, posyłając mu smutne spojrzenie.

-Jest dobrze, jeśli nie chcesz. – Harry pocałował czubek jego nosa, pocierając jego boki.

-O-okej… tak, zróbmy to. – Louis skinął głową.

-Chcę-wewnątrz… Louis. – Harry zamknął oczy, kiedy szatyn uśmiechnął się i zaczął przesuwać się, doprowadzając Stylesa do szaleństwa, a potem wszystko zatrzymało się, gdy tylko brunet wypuścił głośny jęk.

-Okej, ale pospiesz się, jestem głodny. – powiedział Tomlinson, poruszając brwiami, kiedy zielonooki położył się, spoglądając na niego w zdziwieniu.

-Co?

-Wiesz jak piękny jesteś, jesteś wspaniały i cudowny i taki śliczny. – powiedział Haz, siadając na rogu łóżka.

-Nie jestem żadną z tych rzeczy Harry. – wymamrotał niebieskooki, spoglądając w dół na swoje ręce, by ukryć fakt, że się rumienił, a potem przybliżył się do chłopaka, kiedy dotarł do niego.

-Jesteś każdą z tych rzeczy. – wymamrotał Loczek, całując go, a potem schodząc na jego szyję.

**********

-Dlaczego nie weźmiemy prysznicu, a potem zrobię ci coś do jedzenia. – zaproponował Harry, pomagając wstać chłopakowi, gdy ten skinął głową.

Po ich prysznicu i gdy Louis skończył jeść naleśniki z marmoladą i syropem, które Harry dla niego zrobił, usiedli na kanapie, oglądając telewizję i Harry składał pranie, które wyprał i wysuszył. Westchnął, widząc, że wciąż było mniej niż dziesiąta trzydzieści, chciał po prostu wstać i zabrać małą ze szkoły i ją przytulać cały dzień, tęsknił za jej głośnym śmiechem, czując pustkę w cichym domu i ciągle tęskniąc za swoją córeczką, która rosła zbyt szybko dla niego i Harry’ego. Zaczął bawić się z psem, kiedy przyciągnął do bliżej do siebie, do swojego brzucha z jego nosem, dopóki dziecko nie zaczęło kopać, a potem zasnął przy stopach Louisa zostawiając go z ręką szatyna w górze, kiedy zadzwonił telefon Stylesa, zastanawiając się, kto mógł do niego dzwonić.

-Ignoruj mnie w takim razie… Harry telefon! – krzyknął Louis, starając się wstać, by odebrać gdy Harry wszedł do pokoju, trzymając pełen koszyk Logan i kilka kocyków dla dziecka, podchodząc by odpowiedzieć, stawiając kosz obok Louisa.

-Halo? Tak, jestem jej ojcem… co się stało? Jesteś pewna? Zaraz tam będziemy. – Harry rozłączył się, spoglądając na telefon a potem na Louisa.

-Co się stało? Logan jest ranna? – zapytał Tomlinson, oddalając kosz, decydując się wstać i doczłapać do Loczka.

-Jest z nią dobrze, ale chcą żebyśmy przyszli i z nimi porozmawiali… podobno miała z kimś starcie, ale to musi być nieporozumienie, ale chodźmy. – Harry chwycił Louisa za rękę, pomagając mu iść do samochodu.

-To dziwne, nie zwykła walczyć. – mamrotał do siebie szatyn.

Kiedy dostali się do szkoły, było cicho w porównaniu z hałasem przed i po szkole i tak szybko jak się dostali do głównego biura, zauważyli na zewnątrz Davida, siedzącego na ławce obok ich córki, poprawiając jej kitkę tak dobrze jak tylko potrafił, podczas gdy czkała za każdym razem. Odkąd ich zobaczyła, podbiegła w kierunku Louisa, trzymając się boków jego swetra, ukrywając twarz przy jego brzuchu, wypuszczając głośny szloch, ignorując kopanie jej brata naprzeciwko swojej twarzy. Louis natychmiast owinął wokół niej swoje ramiona, starając się uspokoić jak tylko mógł, podczas gdy Harry klęczał obok niej.

-Co się stało? – zapytał w końcu Styles, widząc jak bardzo chciała, by szatyn ją podniósł, ale usiadł z nią na ławce, przytulając i całując w czubek głowy, gdy łzy spływały z jej policzków.

-Wdała się w bójkę z jedną ze swoich koleżanek… Tabithą Richardson. Pani Teasdale powiedziała, że popchnęła ją, a potem pociągnęła za włosy, zanim uderzyła pięścią w jej ramię i Tabitha odpowiedziała tym samym z wyjątkiem uderzenia jej. Dyrektor, rodzice Tabithy i pani Teasdale czekają na was… nie martwcie się, zostanę z nią. – David posłał im uśmiech dodający otuchy.

Harry skinął głową, chwytając Louis za rękę, prowadząc go do biura, pukając, zanim weszli. Ci, którzy ich zlustrowali przypuszczalnie byli rodzicami Tabithy i Harry także ich zlustrował, dopóki Louis nie uszczypnął go, by przestał i skupili uwagę na tym, co miało zostać powiedziane.

**********

-Cóż znam moją córkę i ona nie skrzywdziłaby motyla i jeśli ją uderzyła, musiała mieć dobry powód by odpowiedzieć w taki sposób. – kłócił się Harry z Solange, matką Tabithy, która powiedziała, że Logan ma problem i silną niechęć do dzieci, a potem domagała się natychmiastowego wydalenia jej ze szkoły.

-W zasadzie rozmawiałem z obiema dziewczynkami, ale żadna z nich nie chce powiedzieć co się stało. – wyjaśnił pan Walter, dyrektor.

-To dlatego, że nie ma o czym mówić, gdyż ta dziewczyna zaatakowała moją córkę bez powodu. – nalegała Solange.

-Nasza córka nigdy by tego nie zrobiła. – lustrował wzrokiem Harry.

-Widziałam interakcje między dziewczynkami i przykro mi to mówić, ale Tabitha zawsze dokuczała, nie tylko Logan, ale także innym swoim koleżankom i przykro mi także mówić to, ponieważ Logan jest mądrą uczennicą, ale to ona była pierwszą, która uderzyła. – pani Teasdale przemówiła, spoglądając na obie pary rodziców.

-Więc, to ustalone, wasza córka musi się nauczyć jak się kontrolować i być wydalona. – powiedział po raz pierwszy ojciec Tabithy, wkurzając Harry’ego i Louisa.

-Cóż, więc mówisz że moja córka powinna zostać ukarana za nie oddanie twojej córce, gdy jej dokuczała? Wybacz, że nie pozwoliła, by zrobiła z nią bałagan… więc, powinieneś nauczyć swoje dziecko by było przyjazne i miało trochę szacunku wobec swoich koleżanek, jeśli będzie tak się zachowywać, ponieważ później nie będzie miała przyjaciół. – eksplodował Harry, podnosząc głos, podczas gdy Louis chwycił go za ramię, by powstrzymać go przed wstaniem.

Po prawie pół godzinnej rozmowie zdecydowano, że Logan zostanie zawieszona i zostanie w domu i wróci do szkoły w czwartek, podczas gdy Tabitha i jej rodzice dali ostrzeżenie, a Harry wyszedł ze szkoły w furii i rozczarowany z Logan, kiedy odmówiła przeproszenia jej i chciała ją znowu uderzyć, kiedy Tabitha wytknęła do niej język.

-Ty i ja będziemy musieli odbyć długą rozmowę, kiedy będziemy w domu i jesteś uziemiona, zero telewizji lub wycieczek do parku przez tydzień. – powiedział Harry, wymijając ją i trzaskając drzwiami, gdy Logan czkała, spoglądając na niego, zaczynając płakać i wołając Louisa.

Tak szybko jak tylko Logan weszła do domu, pobiegła prosto do Jaskiera, kładąc się obok niego na łóżku, ignorując Harry’ego, dopóki delikatnie nie pocałował ją w czoło i posadził na kanapie naprzeciwko siebie i Louisa. Już miał mówić, gdy zaczęła wspinać się na kolana szatyna i być bliżej niego jak zwykła to robić, ale nie mogła, kiedy Evan stał na ich drodze, a potem zaczęła pchać kolanami naprzeciwko niego, sprawiając, że Louis drgnął i odepchnął ją, sprawiając, że zapłakała, dopóki Styles nie zaczął pocierać jej pleców.

-Cokolwiek się dzieje musisz przestać w tej chwili, skrzywdzisz swojego braciszka, Hunter. – skarcił Loczek, obserwując ją, gdy próbowała wspiąć się na kolana Louisa, owijając swoje ramiona wokół jego brzucha.

-Chcesz mi powiedzieć co się stało? – zapytał Tomlinson, przebiegając palcami przez jej włosy, kiedy pokręciła głową na nie.

-Wiesz, że to nie jest dobre i nie lubimy tego, kiedy bijesz ludzi, więc dlaczego ją uderzyłaś? – zapytał brunet.

-‘nieważ… -wymamrotała.

-To nie jest dość dobrze wystarczający powód by ją uderzyć, więc powiesz mi albo zabiorę wszystkie twoje zabawki. – nalegał niebieskooki.

-‘nieważ jest głupia i nienawidzę jej.- wydęła ze złością usta.

-Hej! Nie używamy tego rodzaju języka tutaj, więc uważaj co mówisz. – Harry niemal wykrzyknął głębszym tonem głosu, wstrząsając tym Logan i nawet Evana, gdy Louis poczuł nagłe kopnięcie w bok brzucha.  

-Nie lubię cię i tego głupiego dziecka, nienawidzę go a ty jesteś głupi! – pobiegła do łazienki przez korytarz, trzaskając drzwiami tak mocno jak mogła, zamykając je, zanim Harry mógł ją złapać.

-Logan, otwórz drzwi. – zapukał Styles, jego serce pękło, kiedy usłyszał jej ciche popłakiwanie ze środka. –Dalej, robaczku, otwórz drzwi kochanie.

-Nie! Tatuś i ty już mnie nie kochacie, kochacie tylko tego głupiego Bąbelka. – zapłakała głośniej.

-To nie jest prawdą, kochanie, ciebie też kochamy. – mówił Harry, czując dłoń Louisa na swoim ramieniu.

-Kochanie, otwórz drzwi. – prosił szatyn.

-Nie… będę wstrzymywać oddech, dopóki nie umrę, a wtedy ucieknę. – czkała, sprawiając, że Harry uderzył głową o ścianę, decydując się, że nigdy nie pozwoli jej oglądać Toddlers & Tiaras, nieważne jak bardzo będzie go o to prosić lub ile razy będzie go przytulać.

-Ale jeśli wstrzymasz oddech i umrzesz, nie będziesz w stanie uciec i będziemy za tobą bardzo tęsknić, i będę płakać jak tatuś, ponieważ umarłaś. – powiedział Louis, umieszczając dłoń na czole Harry’ego, aby go powstrzymać, gdy walił głową o ścianę.

-Księżniczko musisz wyjść stamtąd i powiedzieć nam, co się dzieje. – powiedział delikatnym głosem Harry, wzdychając w uldze, kiedy wreszcie otworzyła drzwi, posyłając im najbardziej łamiące serce spojrzenie, zanim zaczęła mówić i płakać.

-Tabitha jest średnia tatusiowie, ona-ona powiedziała mi, że tylko kochacie Bąbelka i ja-ja muszę się wyprowadzić, kiedy on-on wyjdzie z brzuszka tatusia. Nie chcę się wyprowadzać i chcę być jej przyjaciółką, ale pociągnęła mnie za włosy i to bolało, pociągnęła też za włosy Lux. Powiedziała, że ty-ty mnie już nie kochasz, ponieważ masz Bąbelka i ja-ja chcę żebyś też mnie kochał. – zawodziła, pocierając swoje lewe oko.

-Miałem ją za tego… tego bachora. – mruknął gniewnie Louis, zanim wziął jej rękę, wracając do pokoju, a potem sadzając ją obok, przyciągając do uścisku.

-Tatuś i ja zawsze będziemy cię kochać i nawet jeśli mamy Bąbelka, wciąż cię kochamy, oboje zawsze będziemy kochać cię tak samo. – powiedział szatyn, pocierając jej plecy.

-Ale ona powiedziała, że ty i tatuś już mnie nie kochacie i nienawidzicie mnie. – szlochała.

-To dlatego ją uderzyłaś? – zapytał Harry, całując ją w szyję, owijając ramiona wokół niej.

-Tak.

-Kochamy cię robaczku bardzo, bardzo mocno, oboje kochamy ciebie i Bąbelka i nigdy nie przestaniemy cię kochać. – Harry sięgnął po chusteczki, by wytrzeć jej nos.

-To co ona zrobiła jest złe, ale to nie znaczy, że miałaś ją uderzyć, to nigdy nie jest dobre i powinnaś powiedzieć o tym pani Teasdale. – Louis pocierał jej plecy, starając się ją uspokoić.

-Przepraszam… chciałabym być po prostu jej przyjaciółką. Tatusiu, ona nie ma żadnych przyjaciół. – płakała, łamiąc tym serce Louisa i Harry’ego.

-Zaraz wracam. – powiedział znikąd szatyn, całując małą w czoło, a potem chwycił kluczyki Loczka i wyszedł lub bardziej poczłapał do garażu.

-Louis, gdzie idziesz? – zapytał brunet, podnosząc małą, idąc za nim.

-Ten rozpieszczony bachor zastraszał naszą córkę i nie będę tu siedzieć i pozwolić temu uciec. – powiedział ze złością Tomlinson.

-Louis, nie myślę- Harry szybko się zamknął, wychodząc i zapinając Logan po stronie kierowcy, kiedy Louis zmrużył oczy i dał mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

Wściekły Louis przeszedł przez szkolne korytarze trzymając rękę Logan, prawie biegł, oboje z nich starali się dotrzymać tempa, gdy szatyn jedną ręką podtrzymywał swój brzuch, chciał dostać się tam szybciej, nie dbał o to, jeśli wyglądał jak pingwin, który człapie. Otworzył drzwi, lustrując sekretarkę, Davida i ku jego zaskoczeniu rodziców Tabithy, który wciąż tam byli, nadal rozmawiając z dyrektorem.

-Twoje córka jest tyranem i odmawiam, by moja została ukarana za bronienie się przed nią, nie tylko słownie, ale także fizycznie. – spojrzał na nich niebieskooki.

-Jak śmiesz nazywać...- Solange prawie krzyczała, ale przerwał jaj wściekły Louis.

-Będę nazywał ją jakkolwiek zechcę, gdy ma tyle odwagi, by mówić mojej córce, że jej nienawidzi i ciągnie nie tylko za jej włosy, ale także koleżanek i jeśli Logan ją uderzyła, wiedziała, że to nadejdzie. – krzyknął Tomlinson,  na co matka zrobiła krok do tyłu.

**********

Louis wyszedł zwycięsko, uśmiechając po tym jak Tabitha została zawieszona i wszyscy wyszli, nie chcąc mieć do czynienia z wkurzonym i pod wpływem hormonów mężczyzną w ciąży, starał się chronić swoje dziecko, zwłaszcza jeśli nazywał się Louis Tomlinson.

Wrócili do domu, zatrzymując się w Taco Bell by kupić burito dla Louisa i sześć tacos dla Harry’ego i Logan spędziła z nimi popołudnie, nic nie robiąc, ale będąc szczęśliwą, gdy po raz kolejny pocałowała brzuch szatyna.

Przy trzydziestym tygodniu ciąży Louis machał na pożegnanie Harry’emu, Brianowi i dzieciom ubranym w piratów, wdział jak podskakują w szczęściu, bo to był ich pierwszy raz w historii cukierek-albo-psikus, a następnie zamknął drzwi, wracając do kuchni z Davidem. Rozmawiali, w czasie gdy David robił herbatę i szatyn jadł jak zwykle nachos z dodatkowym pikantnym jalapenos, narzekając, że chce już, aby Evan się urodził gdyż nie będzie w stanie już chodzić, a potem słuchał przerażony, gdy David mówił mu, że miał wywoływany poród, gdyż poród Alexa opóźniał się. Do czasy, gdy Harry, Brian i dzieciaki byli z powrotem, Louis szlochał, oglądając Marley & Me, podczas gdy David próbował go pocieszyć, gdy Alex zaczął narzekać, że chce spać w swoim łóżku. Harry upewnił się czy Louis i Logan nie patrzyli, kiedy ukrył torbę z cukierkami w górnej szafce nad lodówką.

~*~

-Harry, za dwa tygodnie rodzę i muszę kupić łóżeczko teraz. – powiedział Louis, gdy był gotowy na wizytę w trzydziestym szóstym tygodniu ciąży.

-Okej, możemy iść kupić po wizycie. – Harry uśmiechnął się, zakładając koszulę.

-Okej, dobrze, ponieważ możemy tylko je wziąć i pokochasz to, ponieważ ja już to zrobiłem i jest naprawdę śliczne. – szatyn kołysząc się, wyszedł z ich pokoju, by wziąć Logan i podrzucić ją do Zayna i Nialla.

Kiedy weszli do gabinetu doktor Lane, natychmiast zostali wezwani, podczas gdy Louis dokuczał Harry’emu o swojje obsesji z selfie, po tym jak zapolował dla niego na parkingu. Przestali sobie dokuczać, gdy doktor Lane powiedziała im, że tak szybko jak Evan się urodzi, pediatra zamierza sprawdzić oczy, by wiedzieć czy jest niewidomy czy nie, a potem będzie im to dane, by poznać swojego syna  a po tym będzie przechodził testy, by wiedzieć czy jest nosicielem czy nie. Louis przebrał się w szpitalną koszulę, aby ułatwić przeprowadzenie pełnej kontroli i Harry nie mógłby być bardziej zadowolony, by Jakub zostawił ich, nie chciał, by widział jakąkolwiek część Louisa, ale Jakub żachnął się, gdy został poproszony o wyjście.

-Nigdy nie myślałem, że chciałabym go tak bardzo. – powiedziała Rebeka, po zbadaniu szatyna.

-Rok temu nie sądziłem, że będę miał kolejne dziecko z nim, a tym bardziej zaręczony z nim. – westchnął rad z obecnego życia.

-Nie chcę aby było ci niewygodnie, pamiętaj wszystkie wspomnienia, ale zasługujesz by być szczęśliwym po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszedłeś i jesteś teraz tu, by mieć kolejne dziecko. – Rebeka uśmiechnęła się.

-Zastraszanie, wiesz i ja będący w ciąży w ten s posób, to wszystko przeszłość. Jestem teraz tak bardzo szczęśliwy z nim, z naszą córką i naszym synem i nie mógłbym prosić o nic więcej. – Louis spojrzał na nią i mogła tylko powiedzieć, że to  prawda, kiedy nie zobaczyła już w jego oczach lodowatości i smutku, ale zamiast tego ciepło i szczęście.

-A ja życzę ci wszystkiego najlepszego, Louis. – powiedziała, delikatnie ściskając jego dłoń.

Po tym jak wyszła do następnego pacjenta, chłopak został w pokoju, czekając na Loczka i już miał iść się przebrać do łazienki, kiedy wszedł Jakub, po zapukaniu, zły i oburzony, nic nie mówił, tylko gapił się na szatyna tak jakby próbował coś zrozumieć.

-Potrzebujesz czegoś? – zapytał niebieskooki, chwytając ubrania z krzesła.

-Jak… jak możesz nawet znieść to, że cię dotyka, d-dlaczego nawet pozwalasz mu się dotykać? – zapytał go Jakub, starając się kontrolować swój gniew.

-O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał Tomlinson, chociaż wiedział, dlaczego go o to pytał.

-Słyszałem cię! Ta rzecz, on, on skorzystał z tego, że tu jesteś i będziesz z nim mieć kolejne dziecko. – Jakub podszedł do niego jeden krok bliżej.

-To nie twoja sprawa. – rzekł szatyn.

-Masz rację, nie jest… ale to co robisz, jest złe. Wychowywanie dwójki dzieci z nim.- Jakub pocierał dłońmi swoją twarz, czekając na Louisa, by zobaczyć jak bardzo było to złe co myślał, ale żaden z nich nie zauważył, że Harry wszystko obserwował.

-To moje życie, i kocham go i czy ci się to podoba czy nie, on jest ojcem moich dzieci, szczerze nie obchodzi mnie, że myślisz, że to jest złe. – w Tomlinsonie coś wreszcie pękło.

-Zostaw go… zabierz dzieci i przyjdź do mnie. J-ja mogę cię uszczęśliwić i wychować ich jako swoje własne. Proszę, Louis… W-wciąż cię kocham i jeśli powiesz tak, możemy stworzyć naszą własną rodzinę z dala od niego i być tak bardzo szczęśliwi. – powiedział rozpaczliwie Jakub, gdy Harry wstrzymał oddech, czekając na to, co powie Louis.

-Nie, ja- Louis próbował coś powiedzieć, ale zostało mu przerwane, gdy Jakub podszedł do niego i pocałował go, trzymając za kark, podczas gdy szatyn próbował go odepchnąć, wreszcie zrobił to, ciężko oddychając. – Nie mam zamiaru tego zrobić! Kocham go i mamy zamiar się pobrać.

-Louis…

-Dlaczego nie możesz zrozumieć, że go kocham i nie mogę go znowu stracić. Przepraszam, naprawdę przepraszam, ale musisz ruszyć dalej, Jakub. Wiem, że jest tam ktoś, kto mógłby cię pokochać, ale to nie jestem ja.

-Louis, proszę. – błagał Jakub.

-Gotowy, by iść, kochanie? – Harry wszedł, decydując się działać, jakby nie był świadkiem, że jego narzeczony był pocałowany przez jego byłego.

-Pozwól, że się przebiorę. Zaraz będę. – wymamrotał, wchodząc do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

-Mam nadzieję, że to było  wystarczająco jasne dla ciebie, więc trzymaj się z dala od niego. – powiedział spokojnie Styles, mówiąc naprzeciwko ściany.

-Czy ty w ogóle masz sumienie? Obrzydzasz mnie i jesteś tylko śmieciem, który nie zasługuje ani na niego ani na jego dzieci.

-Zapłaciłem za wszystkie moje błędy, więc zachowaj swe słowa, ponieważ ich nie potrzebuję. – Harry prawie warknął, zostając w swoim miejscu, by go nie uderzyć.

-Zrobiłeś z jego życia piekło i robisz to dalej, ponieważ gdyby to nie było twoje dziecko, Louis nie musiałby wiedzieć, że może być  ono niewidome przez ciebie. Nie skończyłeś płacić za swoje błędy. – powiedział Jakub.

-Ty- warknął brunet, a jego oczy piekły od łez.

-Harry! – wykrzyknął Tomlinson, wychodząc z łazienki, odwracając się do Jakuba, by uderzyć go w twarz. – Myślałem, że jesteś inną osobą, ale myliłem się, więc trzymaj się od nas z daleka.

Z tym, Louis chwycił za rękę Loczka i wyszli, nie zatrzymując się aż dotarli do samochodu, po czym odwrócił się, spodziewając się, że Styles będzie tak samo zły jak był, ale zamiast tego, zastał go płaczącego.

-Harry…

-On ma rację, Louis. To moja wina, że nasz syn jest niewidomy.

-To nieprawda i wiesz o tym. Przestaniesz płakać i zostawić to mnie, kiedy ja jestem zbyt hormonalny, wytrzesz te łzy i zawieziesz mnie do sklepu, byśmy kupili łóżeczko, a potem odbierzemy Logan-och, kupisz mi też nachos i lody, ponieważ wychodzimy. Okej? – powiedział niebieskooki, wycierając rękawem łzy Loczka.

-Okej. – brunet skinął głową.

-I kocham cię. – Louis cmoknął go w usta.

-Ja też cię kocham. – Harry lekko uśmiechnął się.

Jak tylko wrócili do domu, Logan pomogła szatynowi ustawić ciemnobrązowe łóżeczko, szczęśliwa, mówiąc mu, że chce go kołysać i Louis musiał oddzielić koszyk od podstawy, by postawić go gdzieś na dole, kiedy nie było go w pokoju.

~*~

Louis obudził się w środku nocy, zmoczył łóżko i Harry wyśmiałby go, więc zachichotał i poczłapał do kuchni po wodę, czując jakby miał papier ścierny w ustach, zamiast na języku. Jego oczy zamrugały na worki przed drzwiami, które umieścił tam Harry, był zdenerwowany na bałagan, który zawsze się unosił, a to, że Louis za parę dni miał mieć poród i fakt, że nie mógł urodzić naturalnie, tylko poród musiał być wywołany, sprawiało, że Harry był nie do wytrzymania. Po tym co się stało z Jakubem, szatyn zażądał, by tylko doktor Lane była na jego dwóch ostatnich wizytach, zgodziła się bez pytania.

-Kiedy zamierzasz wyjść stamtąd, dziecko? Nie żebym chciał żebyś tam został, ale tatuś zaraz wybuchnie, jeśli wkrótce nie wyjdziesz, twój drugi tatuś także. Nie możemy się doczekać, by cię trzymać i twoja siostra nie może się doczekać, by się z tobą zobaczyć i dać ci dobre przytulanie. - Louis mówił do dziecka, gdy tylko napił się szklanki wody.

Wciąż pił, gdy usłyszał dźwięk pęknięcia, a następnie małe ilości płynu spływały mu po nodze, a następnie zmoczył całą kuchnię, gdy poczuł niewielki skurcz, mamrocząc _o Boże, to już czas_ , a następnie spokojnie wrócił do sypialni, aby obudzić Harry’ego.

Potrząsnął nim, wyciągnął jego nogi, lekko go uderzył, ale nic nie działało i Harry wciąż spał jak niemowlę, gdy jego prawdziwe dziecko chciało wyjść, gdy tylko szatyn poczuł coraz silniejsze skurcze.

-Harry, obudź się. – Tomlinson potrząsnął nim, a potem zaczął go bić, dopóki nie miał dość i uderzył go prosto w krocze, gdy oboje wypuścili zdławiony krzyk. – Poczuj mój ból. – powiedział Louis przez zaciśnięte zęby, trzymając się ramienia Stylesa, ciężko oddychając.

-Co się dzieje? Dlaczego ty-dlaczego mnie uderzyłeś? – Harry wstał, włączając światło, a następnie zadławił się własną śliną, kiedy zobaczył zgarbionego chłopaka z ręką na swoim brzuchu, spoconego i zdyszanego.

-Rodzę.


	35. I could hold you for a million years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział przetłumaczony by Ana (anafakeana.tumblr.com)

\- Rodzę.

\- Rodzę.

\- Co? Teraz!? – pisnął Harry, nadal zasłaniając dłonią jego męskość, gdy Louis posłał mu to spojrzenie, że właśnie powiedział coś głupiego.

\- Tak teraz, Harold. Pośpiesz się, bo wiesz, że twój syn nie będzie czekał na ciebie wieczność – potwierdził Louis, oczekując na kolejny skurcz, niecałkiem chcąc, aby nadszedł.

\- Okej, okej, trzymaj go tam miło i ciepło, dopóki tam nie dotrzemy… tylko usiądź i oddychaj, podczas gdy będę nas szykował. Zayn, muszę zadzwonić do Zayna i nie zgubić kluczy – brunet szybko wstał, pomagając Louisowi, a następnie chwycił telefon, dając mu swoje klucze. Tomlinson nawet nie zauważył, że wisiały na jego szyi na smyczy, aby zapobiec ponownemu ich zaginięciu.

\- Śpisz ze swoimi kluczami? – spytał Louis, lekko zdziwiony.

\- Robię to od trzech dni. Co? Nie chcę ich zgubić – bronił się Harry, gdy szatyn jedynie patrzył na narzeczonego, jakby miał trzy głowy.

\- Po prostu się pośpiesz – jęknął niebieskooki, czując, że jego żołądek zacieśnia się, gdy brał głębokie wdechy.

Louis skupił się na pozostaniu spokojnym, gdy Harry biegał dookoła, ubierając się w jeansy, cienką koszulkę i bluzę, podczas rozmawiania z Zaynem. Tego tygodnia uzgodnili wcześniej, że on i Niall będą tymi, którzy zostaną z Logan, do czasu aż będzie mogła odwiedzić Louisa i dziecko w szpitalu. Po rozłączeniu się i powiedzeniu tego Tomlinsonowi był w trakcie pomagania mu z parą jego większych dresów i bluzą, krzywiąc się, gdy chłopak zacieśniał uchwyt na jego przedramionach, zagłębiając paznokcie w skórę i chowając twarz w jego klatką piersiową, by powstrzymać się od krzyku.

\- Kurwa, Harry to boli – wyjęczał Louis, wypuszczając kilka łez, tak naprawdę nie wiedząc, dlaczego był taki marudny i potrzebujący, gdyż już kiedyś to robił, a wydanie Evana na świat  powinno być dla niego jeszcze prostszym zadaniem. Potrzebował Harry’ego, by powiedział mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze i wkrótce będziesz trzymał nasze dziecko. – Harry pocałował jego czoło, a potem schylił się, aby założyć jego buty, podnosząc głowę do góry, gdy usłyszał, że płacze.

\- U-upewnij się, że sprawdzili jego oczy… proszę – Louis zapłakał, czując się przytłoczony tą całą gwałtownością. Myśl, że za kilka godzin dowiedzą się, czy ich mały chłopczyk będzie niewidomy czy nie, to było zbyt wiele dla niego jak na tę chwilę.

\- Nie płacz, Lou… Sprawdzę, upewnię się, że to będzie pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobią, więc nie martw się. Zostań tu, podczas gdy ja będę wyprowadzać samochód na zewnątrz – Harry wstał, całując dłoń Louisa, a następnie chwycił klucze, zostawiając go samego. Spojrzał w dół na swój pępek i materiał na nim, robiący się wilgotny od łez, nieważne jak bardzo próbował je powstrzymać, one po prostu nie mogły przestać spływać.

Kilka minut później, Harry wrócił i pomógł Louisowi dostać się do drzwi frontowych, biorąc po drodze torby właśnie wtedy, gdy Zayn i Niall weszli przez drzwi, nadal ubrani w piżamy, a Malik trzymał w ręce torbę.

\- Będzie dobrze, Lou. Pomyśl tylko, że za kilka godzin będziesz miał dziecko w ramionach i nie martw się o Logan. Zaopiekujemy się nią i weźmiemy ją o szkoły. Zabierzemy ją, aby zobaczyła was dzisiaj po szkole, a Harry zadzwonił już po Anne i Jay. – powiedział Niall, gdy pomógł Louisowi wsiąść do samochodu, gdy Harry rozmawiał z Zaynem, mówiąc mu, że pomoże im z czymkolwiek będą chcieli.

Tak szybko, jak Harry był w samochodzie, Louis chwycił boki siedzenia, pozwalając przejść skurczowi, widząc Nialla i Zayna zamykających drzwi, a wtedy skupił się na oddychaniu, sięgając po wolną rękę Harry’ego. Droga do szpitala była krótka, dzięki Stylesowi, obsesyjnie szukającemu szybszej trasy, aby się tam dostać, podczas gdy szatyn wił się na swoim siedzeniu, dysząc, pocąc się i decydując nie przejmować się byciem zbyt głośnym. Miał do tego prawo, gdy czuł, jakby mógł się zaraz rozerwać i jakby umierał z dzieckiem wystającym spomiędzy jego nóg.

Po tym jak Harry zaparkował samochód, Louis upewnił się, że Loczek miał wszystko, następnie nie czekał nawet na jego pomoc, a zamiast tego samodzielnie wysiadł z samochodu, czując się dobrze i  sprawiając, że Harry podbiegł, aby go dogonić. Próbował utrzymać balans toreb w dłoniach, czekając na Louisa, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, zanim zostali zabrani do ich przydzielonego pokoju. Gdy tam dotarli, Louis przebrał się w szpitalny fartuch, a następnie przeszedł przez ocenę fizyczną z doktor Lane. Zaczął na IV i ku jego zakłopotaniu podano mu lewatywę dzięki Bogu, a pielęgniarka wyprosiła Harry’ego, aby wyszedł z pokoju, w czasie gdy to robili. Następnie zostawiono go samego po tym, jak powiedziano mu, że anestezjolog i jego pielęgniarka wkrótce się pojawią. Kilka minut później Styles nadal był niewiadomo gdzie. Widząc, że nadal była trzecia nad ranem, a dzień wcześniej termin na urodzenie Evana miał być 20 listopada. Zaczął czuć się niekomfortowo przez skurcze, które stawały się coraz silniejsze, gdy trzymał się prześcieradeł, biorąc głębokie wdechy.

\- Gdzie byłeś? – spytał Louis przez zaciśnięte zęby, mrużąc oczy, gdy Harry wrócił do pokoju.

\- Mama dzwoniła, aby dać mi znać, że będą tu później, a potem Zayn zadzwonił, aby upewnić się, że byliśmy w szpitalu i wszystko jest w porządku. – wytłumaczył Harry, zajmując miejsce na krześle obok Louisa.

\- Okej… z Logan w porządku? Nadal śpi? – spytał szatyn, kładąc dłoń na pępku.

\- Tak, nadal jest znokauto-

\- Achh kurwa kurwa! Kiedy do-dostanę to znieczulenie zewnątrzoponowe? – Louis prawie krzyknął, zwijając się w kłębek, gdy poczuł kolejny skurcz.

\- Jest w porządku, kochanie. Będą tu wkrótce. – uspokoił go szybko Harry, chwytając jego prawą dłoń, przebiegając palcami po już spoconych włosach.

\- Nie, nie jest w porządku, Harold. To cholerstwo boli, a ja muszę przez to przechodzić, podczas gdy ty jedynie siedzisz tu, wyglądając pięknie. Zamknij się. – Louis rzucił mu piorunujące spojrzenie, ale po tym jak Harry przeczytał nieskończone ilości książek, wiedział, że Louis nie miał tego na myśli lub jakiejś części z tego, co powiedział.

\- Ale ja nic nie powie-

\- Zamknij się i trzymaj moją rękę – jęknął Louis, zacieśniając uchwyt na jego dłoni.

Dwadzieścia minut później, anestezjologa nadal nigdzie nie było, a Harry czuł jakby jego dłoń miała odpaść albo jakby miał przynajmniej kilka połamanych palców, po skurczach, podczas gdy Louis ściskał ją wystarczająco mocno, aby zatrzymać krążenie, ale nic nie powiedział, zgadując, że to nie mogło równać się z tym, co czuł Louis. Tomlinsonowi udało się kilka razy zasnąć, lecz zrezygnował, gdy skurcze stały się coraz mocniejsze i częstsze i był też w podłym nastroju lub w potrzebie, aby był tu Harry, za każdym razem karmiąc go kruszonym lodem, aby zachować jego usta przed wysychaniem.

\- Harry… - jęknął Louis, poruszając głową z boku na bok – Harry wydostań go na miłość boską, po prostu powiedz im, żeby wydostali go teraz.

\- Jeszcze troszkę, Lou. Będą tu, zanim się zorientujesz. – Harry nerwowo spojrzał na drzwi błagając w myślach, aby przybyli szybciej i czując, jak Louis odciąga jego rękę od reszty ciała.

\- To jest pierdolony problem, Styles. Nie wiem do kurwy! Co ty do cholery- achh pieprzyć to… Co do cholery nadal tu robisz? Idź ich znaleźć. – Louis płakał z bólu, nie mogąc w tamtym momencie znieść niczego z wyjątkiem jego dzieci i irytującego dźwięku, monitorującego bicie serca Evana i zapewniającego, że z jego drogocennym dzieckiem było wszystko w porządku.

\- Louis musimy poczekać, zanim tu dotrą. – powiedział powoli Harry, czekając, aż Louis zmruży oczy.

\- To twoja wina! Tak wyglądam i umieram! Przynajmniej mogłeś pójść ich znaleźć lub uchronić mnie od nieszczęścia. Dlaczego do kurwy pozwoliłem ci pieprzyć mnie bez prezerwatywy? Ale nigdy więcej, słyszysz? Nigdy więcej – z oczu Louisa zaczęły lecieć łzy i odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę, ignorując go i nie chcąc na niego spojrzeć.

\- Kochanie… - westchnął Harry, chcąc trzymać jego rękę.

\- Och zamknij się na miłość boską. Twój głos jest irytujący – warknął Louis, robiąc wdechy i wydechy, następnie chwytając nadgarstek Loczka, co sprawiło, że również prawie krzyknął, widząc brzydki i czerwony kształt palców Louisa, po tym jak go puścił.

\- Witam panie Tomlinson, panie Styles. Jestem doktor Collins, anestezjolog – wysoka brunetka weszła właśnie po tym, jak Louis puścił nadgarstek Harry’ego.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się Harry, pocierając nadgarstek i widząc jak doktor Collins daje mu wzrok pełen współczucia i zrozumienia.

\- Najwyższa pora – Louis wywrócił oczami, pomijając Stylesa, uśmiechającego się do niego przepraszająco.

\- Okej, postąpmy według procedur – powiedziała szybko doktor Collins.

Po wyjaśnieniu procedury mały cewnik został włożony do kręgosłupa Louisa, podczas gdy on pozostał tak długo jak mógł wciąż siedząc i opierając policzek o klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, a gdy anestezjolog skończył, pielęgniarka włożyła mu cewnik, aby odprowadzić jego mocz, zostając tam, aby go obserwować. Około dwudziestu minut później, Louis zrelaksował się, podczas gdy Harry wykorzystał ten czas, aby pójść do łazienki, a następnie wrócił i usiadł, odpowiadając na smsa od Gemmy, chcącej wiedzieć, jak się czuli.

\- Harry… Haz, miłości mego życia, jesteś na mnie zły? – spytał Louis, szukając jego dłoni i uśmiechając się, gdy ją znalazł.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Dlaczego miałbym? – spytał, odkładając telefon, następnie powrócił do pocierania kciukiem wierzchu dłoni chłopaka, uśmiechając się do pielęgniarki.

\- Bo powiedziałem, że twój głos był irytujący, ale nie miałem tego na myśli. Kocham twój głos… szczególnie gdy budzę cię swoimi ustami, owiniętymi wokół twojego kutasa i- i gdy wykrzykujesz moje imię, kiedy dochodzisz – zachichotał Louis, gdy Harry przyłożył dłoń do jego ust, aby mu przerwać, rumieniąc się na ciemny odcień czerwieni, niezdolny, aby spojrzeć na pielęgniarkę.

\- A może porozmawiamy o tym później, a teraz idź spać – Harry zachichotał nerwowo, podczas gdy Louis próbował przesunąć jego dłoń, kiedy ją polizał.

\- Przepraszam, nie zakryłem zębów ustami … - kontynuował Louis, ignorując to, że Styles starał się go uciszyć, a szatyn tym czasie próbował go przepraszać.

\- To nic, kochanie. Nie martw się tym.

\- Dziękuję za zaufanie mi ponownie co do twojego kutasa. Byłem dobry za drugim razem, prawda? Prawda? – Louis spytał nerwowo, bawiąc się palcami.

\- Byłeś niesamowity… teraz cicho. Mamy towarzystwo – Harry tylko uśmiechnął się, gdy pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się do nich i wyszła z pokoju, mówiąc im, że będzie z powrotem za kilka minut, aby go przygotować.

\- Słyszała mnie, co nie? – zarumienił się Louis, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nie martw się tym. To nie tak, że zamierza powiedzieć o tym całemu personelowi. – zachichotał Harry, odciągając dłonie chłopaka od jego twarzy.

Louis posłał mu malutki uśmiech, a następnie skupił się na tatuażach Harry’ego teraz, gdy zdjął swoją bluzę, zastanawiając się nad znaczeniem każdego z osobna i wszystkich, ponieważ zrobił je wszystkie przez niecałe pięć lat, gdy się nie widzieli. Rozpoznał „A” i „G” jak inicjały Anne i Gemmy i imię Logan napisane na jego lewym ramieniu pod statkiem. To było dziwne, że miał wszystkie tatuaże po lewej, a żadnego po prawej stronie. Uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie jak zauważył imię Logan wytatuowane kursywą, gdy zasnął z nią na kanapie po tym, jak byli na dworze przez cały dzień, jeżdżąc na jej rowerze, podczas gdy Harry kosił podwórko.

\- Dlaczego masz tak dużo tatuaży? Kiedyś ich nienawidziłeś. – spytał Louis znikąd, zaskakując Harry’ego, który patrzył tylko na niego.

\- Poszedłem z Liamem, gdy robił sobie jeden, a ja nawet nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ale skończyłem, także zdobywając jednego i po tym nie potrafiłem przestać. – wytłumaczył Harry, opierając podbródek na dłoni.

\- Ale dlaczego je zrobiłeś. Jakie znaczenie kryje się pod nimi? Chcę znać przekaz każdego od pierwszego do ostatniego. – nalegał Louis.

\- Louis, nie-

\- Och no dalej, Harreh. Chcę wiedzieć – przerwał mu Louis i uśmiechnął się, gdy chłopak westchnął, wiedząc, że go przekonał.

\- Pierwszymi, które zrobiłem była klatka dla ptaków i teatralne maski kilka dni po tym, jak przeprowadziłem się do Manchesteru… symbolizują to, jak uwięziony i sztuczny byłem. Trzecim, jaki zdobyłem był statek, gdy Liam robił swój drugi kilka dni po tym, jak wyszedłem z odwyku i miał znaczyć nowy początek, nową podróż, gdy myślałem, że może mogłem ruszyć dalej i zacząć od nowa… hej nie płacz, Louis… - Harry przycisnął usta przy czole Louisa, przeczesując palcami przez jego włosy.

\- Przepraszam, ja tylko… śmiało – Louis wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Nie jeśli to ma cię zdenerwować, Louis. Dzisiaj ma być wesoły dzień.

\- Jest ze mną w porządku – nalegał Louis.

\- Okej więc… po tym jak zrobiłem „A” i „G” oraz „Hi”, to pierwsze słowo, jakie powiedziałeś do mnie po tym, jak popsikałeś mnie wężem, a wtedy tym, co powiedziałem, było „Oops”, ale sądzę, że to było świetne przełamanie lodów. – zachichotał Harry, gdy Louis zamknął oczy w zakłopotaniu.

\- To było żenujące. Chciałem tylko zmyć błoto ze swojego roweru i nadal jeździć, zanim zrobi się ciemno, ale ty musiałeś podejść i stać tam, jak kretyn. – jęknął Louis, krzywiąc się, gdy poczuł drobny ból w podbrzuszu, ale szybko przeszedł.

\- Chciałem tylko z tobą porozmawiać i sprawdzić, czy mogłem pojeździć z tobą rowerem i zadziałało. Następnie zrobiłem tatuaż motyla, ponieważ był to dzień, gdy mieliśmy dużo zabawy… a dodatkowo tego dnia zrozumiałem, jak pięknie wyglądałeś, biegając dookoła i śmiejąc się. – Harry wspomniał ten dzień, jakby działo się to wczoraj.

Louis zarumienił się, a następnie zaśmiał, przypominając sobie, jak mieli czternaście lat, a drzewa na ich podwórkach były zainfekowane larwami, które później zmieniały się w motyle do tego stopnia, że były ich setkami, latających wszędzie i dziewczyny, a szczególnie Gemma po prostu je kochały. Mając ich dość, Robin i Mark zaoferowali dwóm chłopcom pieniądze w zamian za pozbycie się ich i zadziałałoby to, gdyby nie było Gemmy, wchodzącej w środku ich szału zabijania, płaczącej i krzyczącej na nich, aby przestali, przyprowadzając ich zaangażowane mamy, które zakończyły to, każąc im przestać.

\- Sądzę, że Gemma naprawdę chciała nas zabić. – westchnął Louis, pocierając swój pępek, czyli robiąc coś, co kochał robić.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Musiałem potem spać z zamkniętymi drzwiami przez tydzień i miałem paranoję po tym, jak powiedziała, że nas znów dopadnie.– powiedział Harry, rozszerzając oczy w przerażeniu jedynie na to wspomnienie.

\- Nic się nie stało i nadal tu jesteś. Co z pozostałymi? – Louis chwycił dłoń Harry’ego, kładąc ją przy swoim pępku.

\- Gdy skończyłem dziewiętnaście lat, zrobiłem wróble, lecące w swoją stronę i ten po lewej miał reprezentować ciebie, a ten po prawej mnie. Ptaki nie mają brwi, Lou – wytłumaczył Harry, gdy Louis rzucił mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Powinieneś też dodać dodatkowe dwa małe. – dokuczał Louis.

\- Hmm, to właściwie niezły pomysł. – powiedział Harry w zamyśleniu

\- Harold, żartowałem. – powiedział szybko Louis.

\- Dobra nie dodam. Okej… więc rok później zrobiłem kotwicę na nadgarstku, a kilka miesięcy po tym serce i wiesz o tym z napisem Logan. Nakrzyczałeś na mnie za niego. – uśmiechnął się Harry.

\- Cóż chciałem pójść z tobą, ale ty po prostu wyszedłeś i zrobiłeś go, następnie nawet nie kłopocząc się z powiedzeniem mi o tym, zanim go zobaczyłem. – Louis wywrócił oczami, a następnie spytał o jedną rzecz, o której zawsze chciał wiedzieć. – Dlaczego kotwicy brakuje liny, a sercu strzały?

\- Ja… czułem się wtedy, jakbym tracił dużą część mnie i naprawdę za tobą tęskniłem, więc zrobiłem połowę tatuażu, myśląc, że może pewnego dnia zdobędę się na powrót i skompletowanie ich. – Harry westchnął na koniec, pochylając się, aby oprzeć głowę obok głowy szatyna, czując jego dłoń na policzku i kciuk, pocierający to miejsce.

\- Może powinienem zrobić dwie brakujące części po mojej prawej. W ten sposób będziemy zawsze do siebie pasować. – wyszeptał Louis, patrząc na Harry’ego, a ich usta były zaledwie cale od siebie.

\- Nie musisz. – wymamrotał Harry, cmokając go w usta.

\- Ale chcę i już zdecydowałem, że je zrobię, więc nawet nie próbuj mnie powstrzymać, Harry Edwardzie. – powiedział pewny siebie Louis.

\- Potrzymam twoją dłoń, zawsze będę trzymał twoją dłoń.

\- Wiem.

Harry chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, gdy weszły dwie pielęgniarki, mówiąc, że już czas, co sprawiło, że Louis chwycił dłoń Harry’ego, dając mu zdenerwowane spojrzenie, na co Harry szybko uścisnął ją, mówiąc mu, że będzie dobrze. Został zawieziony na salę porodową i gdy już był gotowy, czekał na Harry’ego, próbując się zrelaksować, gdy jego nogi i ręce zostały zamocowane, a zasłona została założona na jego klatce piersiowej. Chwilę później Harry był obok, ubrany w szpitalny strój i chwycił jego dłoń, całując skroń i mówiąc mu, jak bardzo go kochał.

\- Zrelaksuj się, Louis. Wszystko będzie zgodnie z tymi samymi zasadami, jak poprzednio – powiedziała doktor Lane, a następnie przystąpiła do pracy, podczas gdy Harry nadal trzymał jego dłoń, zdenerwowany ponownym byciem ojcem i próbował nie zemdleć, ponieważ tego czasu miał być obok Louisa, aby powitać ich dziecko na świecie.

Louis pozwolił spłynąć łzom w dół skroni, gdy zaczął czuć nacisk, następnie przywołując wspomnienie, jak inne było urodzenie Logan od tego porodu, następnie zamknął oczy, odpychając ból. Chciał otworzyć oczy, ale bał się, że będzie stał koło niego Andy, a nie Harry, następnie spytał siebie czy mogliby go już wyjąć , gdy poczuł usta przy swojej skroni i głos Harry’ego, mówiący mu, że było w porządku.

\- Obiecaj mi, że nadal będziesz go kochał, choćby nie wiem co, Harry proszę. – błagał Louis, pozwalając wypłynąć większej ilości łez, które brunet szybko scałował.

\- Oczywiście, że nadal będę go kochał. Jest naszym synem i zawsze będę go kochał nieważne, co się stanie. – obiecał Harry, całując kącik ust Louisa.

Obaj zamarli i spojrzeli na siebie ze łzami w oczach, czując, jakby czas się zatrzymał, gdy usłyszeli doktor Lane i resztę zespołu szpitalnego, mówiących wesołe wszystkiego najlepszego, a kilka chwil później Louis wypuścił przytłumiony szloch, a Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na milion łez, spływających po jego policzkach, gdy obaj usłyszeli głośny płacz po raz pierwszy wypełniający pokój i czuli wiele emocji przebiegających przez ich ciała.

Oglądali położną, którą poznali wcześniej, niosącą drobne, ruchliwe ciałko na mały stolik, ustawiony dla niego, gdy zaczęła go myć, a następnie chwyciła oftalmoskop, aby sprawdzić jego oczy, gdy on wiercił się, nadal płacząc. Gdy skończyła, założyła na jego główkę niebieską czapkę, zanim owinęła go w jeden z kilku białych koców, które kupili, aby go w nich trzymać. Zaraz po tym, jak znów go podniosła, trochę się uspokoił, a gdy odwróciła się, Louis zacieśnił uchwyt na dłoni Harry’ego. Oboje z nich wstrzymywali oddech, czekając, podczas gdy Harry trzymał usta, przyciśnięte do skroni Louisa, widząc w jej ramionach małą istotę, którą stworzyli.

\- Jego wzrok jest doskonały. Jest idealnym, małym chłopcem. – powiedziała, uśmiechając się ciepło, gdy wypuścili drżące oddechy, a Louis zaczął płakać.

Zakochał się w swoim synu ponownie, gdy poczuł jego ciepłe ciało, spoczywające przy nim, pochylając głowę, aby pocałować jego czoło, gdy Loczek trzymał go w miejscu, aby nie upadł.

\- Cześć – wyszeptał Louis bardzo wolno i miękko, w obawie przed zaskoczeniem go uśmiechem, gdy małe dziecko zamrugało, patrząc na niego z podziwem i w zaciekawieniu układając usta w literę „O”, gdy szatyn tylko odwrócił wzrok, aby spojrzeć na Harry’ego, który nie mógł oderwać wzroku od ich syna.

\- Jest taki maleńki – Harry wypuścił cienki chichot, następnie powoli, jakby bał się, że go zrani, potarł jego policzek tylną częścią wskazującego palca.

\- Potrzymaj go, zanim go wezmą. – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się, gdy Harry podniósł go ostrożnie, trzymając go przed sobą, następnie tuląc go do klatki piersiowej i całując czubek jego nosa.

\- Hej, chłopczyku. – wyszeptał Harry.

Kilka minut później, dziecko zostało zabrane, a Harry został poproszony o zaczekanie w sali, podczas gdy oni kończyli procedurę, a zanim się zorientował, Louis był w nowym pokoju z Harrym przy boku, czekając, aż pielęgniarka przyniesie im dziecko. Urodził się 19 listopada zamiast 20, a dokładniej o czwartej trzydzieści nad ranem. Louisowi udało się zasnąć na trochę, podczas gdy Harry oszalał, dzwoniąc do wszystkich, aby dać im znać, że Evan już tu był, a jego wzrok był doskonały. Zayn obiecał zabrać Logan po szkole, żeby wrócić później tego dnia, aby ich zobaczyć, chcąc, żeby Logan poznała małego braciszka tylko z ich dwójką.

Szybko usiadł, patrząc na śpiącego Louisa, gdy usłyszał pukanie i uśmiechnął się, gdy pielęgniarka weszła, prowadząc plastikowe łóżeczko, stawiając je między sofą, na której siedział Harry, a łóżkiem, zanim obudziła Louisa.

\- Jest czas karmienia. Domyślam się, że chcesz to zrobić. – wytłumaczyła, pomagając mu usiąść, podniosła kwilące dziecko i umieściła je w oczekujących ramionach chłopaka.

Zostawiła ich samych po tym, jak Louis dał jej znać, że wie, jak go nakarmić i gdy powiedziała im, że doktor Lane i pediatra później tu będą, aby upewnić się, czy dobrze się czuł i porozmawiać o rezultatach badań dziecka. Ulokował dziecko, aby lepiej zobaczyć, że był ubrany w body z misiem na przedzie, które kupiły mu Gemma i Logan.

\- Czemu tam siedzisz… chodź usiądź koło nas – uśmiechnął się Louis, chwytając butelkę i delikatnie przyciskając smoczek do ust Evana, chichocząc, gdy zaczął ssać go dość mocno. Harry ostrożnie usiadł obok niego, nie chcąc mu nic zrobić.

\- Ma twój nos i usta… i mam nadzieję, że jego oczy pozostaną niebieskie. – wyszeptał Harry, chwytając jedną z jego maleńkich, ciepłych i miękkich rączek.

\- Czy on ma jakieś włosy? – spytał Louis, czekając aż Harry zdejmie jego czapkę, ukazując główkę pełną ciemnobrązowych, prostych i krótkich włosów, jak jego oprócz tego, że były ciemniejsze od Harry’ego.

\- Idealnie. – powiedział Harry, kochając każdą część swojego syna.

\- Nadchodzi mój pomysł, aby mieć kolejne dziecko z kręconymi włosami. – zażartował Louis, gdy Harry starał się umieścić ją z powrotem, pozostawiając ją przekrzywioną lekko na lewo.

\- Po prostu jestem zadowolony i wdzięczny, że jest z nim w porządku i może widzieć. Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby okazało się zupełnie inaczej. – Harry próbował utrzymać niski głos, nie chcąc przeszkadzać Evanowi, który miał zamknięte oczy, a ruchy jego ust zwalniały, dopóki nie zaprzestały, a on zasnął.

Położył go znów w łóżeczku i pozwolił Louisowi powrócić do snu, zajmując miejsce na sofie, chcąc pozostać przytomnym, lecz wkrótce wyczerpanie wygrało, a on zasnął, zwijając się w kłębek, nie mogąc doczekać się, aż zobaczy Logan i aż ona spodka swojego Bąbelka. Gdy znów wstał  około ósmej, uśmiechnął się, widząc, że jego dwie miłości nadal spały i tak cicho, jak mógł, udał się do łazienki, wracając bardziej świadomy z umytą twarzą i ustami, podchodząc do łóżeczka, całując dziecko w czoło i robiąc to samo z Louisem. Później tego dnia po tym, jak Louis nakarmił Evana, został przeniesiony znów do swojego starego pokoju, gdzie mógł czuć się komfortowo i przyjmować gości tak długo, jak czuł się dobrze.

****

\- Jak się czujesz, Louis? – spytała doktor Lane, wchodząc do pokoju z innym doktorem, a Louis założył, że był pediatrą, następnie rozpoznał w nim doktora Jonesa.

\- Tylko trochę zmęczony i obolały, ale jest ze mną w porządku. – odpowiedział Louis, a wszyscy z nich spojrzeli na łóżeczko, gdy Evan wypuścił maleńkie kichnięcie, za czym podążył chór „na zdrowie” od dorosłych.

\- Daj znać pielęgniarce, jeśli będzie zbyt boleć. Nie chcę, żebyś musiał wytrzymywać w zbędnym bólu. W zależności, jak dobrze się czujesz i jeśli nie rozwiną ci się żadne infekcje, prawdopodobnie będziesz mógł pójść do domu za kilka dni, ale spróbuj odpocząć tak dobrze, jak potrafisz. To jest doktor Jones i o czym już wiesz, Evan nadal musi być badany nawet, jeśli jego wzrok jest całkowicie dobry. – poinformowała doktor Lane i pozwoliła, aby doktor Jones podał im wyniki.

\- Zrobiliśmy serię badań i wszystkie wyszły normalnie z wyjątkiem jednego, gdy byłby w złej kondycji. Nie ma się czym martwić… jest zdrowym dzieckiem;  sześć funtów, osiem uncji i dziewiętnaście cali. Nie jestem pewien, czy powiedzieli ci, ile ważył i mierzył. – wytłumaczył szybko Jones, widząc panikę na ich twarzach. – Jego wzrok jest całkowicie poprawny i nie ma z tym żadnych problemów, ale jest nosicielem wrodzonej ślepoty, czyli jest możliwość, że w późniejszym życiu może przenieść to na swoje dzieci.

\- Więc ani trochę nie ma się o co martwić? – spytał Harry trzymając dłoń Louisa.

\- O nic. – uśmiechnął się.

Gdy w końcu wyszli, Louis zjadł coś lekkiego na śniadanie i zdecydował się zdrzemnąć, zanim Logan mogła tu przyjść, chcąc być dobrze wypoczętym, aby ponownie ją widzieć, podczas gdy Harry pozostał czujny, siedząc na sofie, trzymając sennego Evana, który mógłby być niewidomy wiele razy, ale utrzymywałby swój wzrok na Harrym. Około południa Harry karmił Evana, koncentrując się na pomocy Louisa tak mocno, jakby bał się go zranić lub uczynić coś złego, ponieważ robił to pierwszy raz, gdy szatyn się uśmiechał.

Podczas gdy odpoczywał, Harry usiadł z Evanem na rękach, nie chcąc odkładać go na miejsce, a Louis uśmiechał się, widząc go, całkowicie zafascynowanego dziesięcioma palcami u nóg i u rąk ich syna, chcąc do nich gaworzyć, podczas gdy dziecko chwyciło jeden z palców Harry’ego i zacieśniło uchwyt swoją małą rączką. Harry wypuścił miękki, zaskoczony dźwięk, podnosząc brwi i zmienił wyraz twarzy na zaskoczony, podczas gdy jego usta ułożyły się w literę „O” i uśmiechnął się, pochylając się, aby pocałować małe kostki. Jego uśmiech stał się większy, gdy dziecko wypuściło maleńki pisk.

\- Pielęgniarka powiedziała mi, że zmieniłeś mu pieluszkę. – powiedział Louis, zdobywając uwagę Harry’ego na tyle, aby rzucić mu spojrzenie i pokazać, na jak bardzo wyczerpanego wyglądał.

\- Tak… Sądzę, że traciła cierpliwość, gdy nałożyłem zbyt dużo pudru dla dzieci. – zachichotał, stając się trochę zaskoczony, gdy Evan zaczął głośno płakać, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon, dając mu znać, że był tu Zayn.

\- Wezmę go, a ty idź po Logan, aby mogła poznać swojego Bąbelka. – uśmiechnął się Louis, biorąc Evana, a obaj z nich otrzymali całusy od Harry’ego, chichocząc, gdy mały chłopiec zamachał rączkami, gdy uciekł mu niebieski koc, który trzymał.

~*~

Gdy Harry wyszedł już z windy, spotkał Zayna, siedzącego na krześle w recepcji z Logan na kolanach, jedzącą mini ciastka Oreo z torebki, którą trzymała, nadal mając plecak na plecach. Uśmiechnęła się i pomachała mu, gdy tylko go zobaczyła i pociągnęła za palce Malika, gdy ciemnowłosy mężczyzna wstał, dając ją Harry’emu.

\- Jak się czują? Wyglądasz jak cholera, ale promieniejesz. Spójrz na siebie i odciski palców Louisa. – Zayn podniósł brwi, widząc lekko posiniaczony nadgarstek Harry’ego.

\- Miał skurcze. Jest z nimi w porządku, a Evan wygląda dokładnie jak Louis – radośnie uśmiechnął się Harry, przytulając do siebie Logan.

\- Niall i ja przyjdziemy i zobaczymy ich po pracy… Muszę wracać, ale powiedz Louisowi, że będziemy później. Gratulacje.

\- Powiem, dzięki za opiekę nad nią.

\- Nie ma problemu. Zobaczymy się później ciasteczko, kocham cię – Zayn dał jej szybkiego całusa.

\- Do zobaczenia później, wujku Zayn. Kocham cię. – Logan uśmiechnęła się, machając, zanim Malik odwrócił się, aby odejść.

\- Dobrze bawiłaś się w szkole? – spytał Harry, całując jej policzek, podczas gdy ona jadła kolejne ciastko, dając mu część bez nadzienia.

\- Tak, bawiłam się w chowanego i znalazłam ich wszystkich, tatusiu, a potem zjadłam kanapkę z masłem orzechowym i dżemem, którą zrobił mi wujek Niall. Była pyszna – paplała Logan, podczas gdy Harry słuchał.

\- Wujek Zayn kupił ci Oreo? – Harry podniósł ją, po tym jak pozwolił jej kliknąć przycisk windy.

\- Tak i wiele razy mu podziękowałam i dałam mu wiele całusów. Idziemy teraz zobaczyć tatusia? Dlaczego tatuś tu jest? – spytała, bawiąc się kołnierzykiem koszuli Harry’ego.

\- Tak, idziemy zobaczyć tatusia i jest tu też mała osóbka która chce cię poznać. – poinformował ją Harry, przygotowując ją do spotkania brata.

Pozostała cicho przez resztę drogi na górę, a gdy już byli przed drzwiami do pokoju Louisa, wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi, widząc szatyna, gaworzącego do Evana, zanim pocałował jego dłoń i spojrzał na Logan w tym samym czasie, gdy ona wpatrywała się w zawiniątko w niebieskim kocu w ramionach jej tatusia. Zmrużyła oczy i zmarszczyła brwi w sposób, w jaki robiła to, gdy coś jej się nie podobało lub gdy była zazdrosna. Louis lekko podniósł dziecko, aby mieć na nie lepsze spojrzenie, patrząc na Harry’ego ze zmartwieniem w oczach, widząc sposób, w jaki się zachowywała. Bal się o to, odkąd dowiedział się, że ponownie był w ciąży.

\- Cześć kochanie, tęskniłem za tobą – uśmiechnął się do niej Louis, podczas gdy ona wzrok utrzymywała na dziecku.

\- Sądzę, że twój Bąbelek chce cię poznać, robaczku. – wyszeptał Harry.

Nie czekał na jej odpowiedź, a zamiast tego podszedł do Louisa i posadził ją na łóżku obok niego, po tym jak powiedział jej, żeby uważała na brzuch tatusia, ponieważ nadal był trochę obolały po narodzinach Bąbelka. Wydymała wargi, podczas gdy Louis i Harry czekali nerwowo na jakąkolwiek reakcję, relaksując się, gdy dziecko otworzyło oczy, wypuszczając maleńkie ziewnięcie, a jej wargi powoli ułożyły się w uśmiech i dotknęła palcem jego dłoni, chcąc ją wyciągnąć, lekko zaskoczona, gdy Evan chwycił go, przytrzymując go w małej piąstce.

\- Cześć Bąbelku… to mój palec, głuptasie. – zachichotała Logan i pochyliła się, aby pocałować jego czoło, podczas gdy Harry robił zdjęcie, chcąc uwiecznić ten moment.

\- Chcesz go potrzymać, kochanie? Daj mi buziaka, zanim to zrobisz. – powiedział Louis, zdobywając od niej dużego całusa.

Pozostała, nadal siedząc na łóżku z nogami, zwisającymi po jednej stronie łóżka, uśmiechając się, gdy Harry ułożył dziecko w jej ramionach, nie wypuszczając go, dopóki nie zaczął kwilić i został oddany Louisowi. Uśmiechnęli się, wielbiąc swoją córeczkę, gdy zaoferowała mu jedno z jej ciastek z nadzieniem i wytłumaczyli jej, że jak na razie mógł jeść tylko pokarm dla niemowląt, ale będzie mógł jeść jak ona, gdy będzie starszy.

\- Nasze mamy będą tu później, a Gemma zaoferowała, że może spędzić tu z tobą noc, ale powiedziałem jej, że zostaję, a ona weźmie mi tylko czyste ubrania. – powiedział Harry, patrząc na Logan, aby powstrzymać ją od zbyt gwałtownych ruchów, podczas gdy ona jedynie utrzymywała wzrok na Evanie.

\- Zakładam, że jest bardzo podekscytowana poznaniem go. – Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, uświadamiając sobie, że ich syn miał spory apetyt.

\- Jest moim Bąbelkiem, tatusiowie. Tak Bąbelku? Jesteś moim małym Bąbelkiem, tak jesteś. – gaworzyła do niego, zdejmując mu czapkę, aby sprawdzić, czy miał jakieś włosy i nałożyła ją z powrotem, zadowolona faktem, że miał ich dużo i nie był łysy, jak jej lalki.

****

\- Idziemy jutro do domu? – spytała chwilę później, już znudzona, gdy Evan spał w łóżeczku ku jej zirytowaniu, gdy wszystkim, czego chciała była zabawa z nim.

\- Tatuś i Bąbelek muszą zostać trochę dłużej, ale sądzę, że ciocia Gemma przyjdzie po ciebie. – Harry szturchnął jej policzek, zarabiając chichot.

\- Teraz? – spytała.

\- Nie, jeszcze nie. Musimy poczekać trochę dłużej. – odpowiedział Harry.

Kontynuowała pilnowanie swoich interesów i kolorowała stronę w swojej książce, zanim Evan zaczął płakać i byli zdumieni na to, jak szybko nie było jej już na swoim miejscu, a stała koło niego, próbując pocieszyć go tak dobrze, jak mogła, klepiąc go w klatkę piersiową, mimo że ledwo co go widziała. A gdy Harry ostrożnie podniósł go, jakby miał zranić go w każdym momencie, Louis uśmiechnął się na to, jak skoncentrowany był przy tak prostej czynności, jak trzymanie ich syna, podczas gdy Logan zastanawiała się na głos, jak na litość boską mógł zmieścić się w brzuchu tatusia. Odpowiedział jej, że ich tatuś mógł czynić cuda.

Westchnął wesoło ze swojego szczęścia, patrząc na bruneta, usadawiającego Logan na kolanach, gdy trzymał Evana swoją drugą ręką, gdzie wyglądali na takich malutkich i nie chcąc zamieniać tego w jedynie mgliste wspomnienie w głowie, chwycił telefon Harry’ego, uchwytując moment. Gdy znów na nich spojrzał, zobaczył Stylesa wymawiającego bezgłośne _dziękuję_ i chwilę później _kocham cię_ , co sprawiło, że te słowa miały te same znaczenia.


	36. I want to be heard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział przetłumaczony by Marcelowa
> 
> Piosenka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-4ey7gs06o

Od tego czasu gdy ich rodziny pojawiły się, Logan zeszła z kanapy i Evan obudził się, czekając na Louisa, który miał go nakarmić, gdy z początku płakał, by przekazać im, że jest głodny, a potem delikatne kwilenie minęło, gdy szatyn go karmił. Jadł tak, gdy Louis nie odrywał od niego wzroku a Harry był w pełni przekonany, że mógłby tak zostać i jego oczy mogłyby być bardziej niebieskie niż te Louisa.

Mimo, że nie mógł się na nich jeszcze skupić, zamrugał sennie i całkowicie zasnął ze smoczkiem w ustach, wciąż go ssąc aż butelka była pusta, trzymając mały palec Louisa w swojej rączce. Z uśmiechem na twarzy szatyn wspomniał Harry’emu o tym jak spokojny był Evan czekając na karmienie zamiast zapłakać głośniej, gdy zabierał się do nakarmienia go, jak zwykł robić to u Logan, gdy była dzieckiem. Pierwszymi, którzy ich odwiedzili były Jay i Anne, widząc zmęczonego ale szczęśliwego Louisa, trzymającego ich wnuka w kocyku, a Harry siedział na kanapie obok Logan, zabierając jej włosy z twarzy.

-Och, spójrz na niego, jest taki piękny. – Jay uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając na śpiące dziecko.

-Wygląda jak Louis, jest takim małym skarbeńkiem. – Anne uśmiechnęła się.

-Kto chce go pierwszy potrzymać? – zapytał Tomlinson, gotowy, by dać go na ręce, obserwując je, gdy decydowały się, która go weźmie.

-Anne, ty pierwsza go potrzymaj. – zdecydowała Jay, usuwając się z drogi, popychając matkę Harry’ego do przodu.

Louis dał jej małego, obserwując jak nie mogła powstrzymać łez i zaczęła płakać, patrząc w dół na dziecko, już kochając małego chłopca z całego serca i przepraszając za swój płacz, sprawiając, że Harry odwrócił wzrok i czuł się źle, zabierając jej szansę na trzymanie Logan, kiedy się urodziła. Logan wybrała ten moment, by się obudzić i rozejrzeć wokół, przecierając sen z oczu, szybko wstając, skupiając się na nodze Ninny, gdy tylko ją ujrzała, płaczącą, pocałowała ją wiele razy, by nie płakała.

-Nie płacz Ninna, z Bąbelkiem jest dobrze… ze mną jest dobrze. I z tatusiami także. – Logan spojrzała na nią smutnymi oczami, które chciały płakać.

-To są szczęśliwe łzy, kochanie, są wtedy, gdy jesteś szczęśliwa. – Anne pochyliła się, przytulając Logan blisko siebie i dziecka.

-Jesteś szczęśliwa, ponieważ cię kocham i Bąbelek także cię kocha. – Logan pocałowała ją w policzek, uśmiechając się, kiedy Anne także ją pocałowała.

Przytuliła oboje swoich wnucząt, troszkę dłużej przytrzymując Evana by dać go Jay, siadając obok niej z Logan na kolanach, podczas gdy Louis nie mógł nic na to poradzić jak tylko zauważyć jak cichy był Harry. Od czasu, gdy Jay oddała Evana z powrotem szatynowi, Mark, Robin i Gemma weszli do pokoju, trzymając kwiaty i niebieskie balony, a także prezent dla Logan, nie chcąc, by była zazdrosna, a potem obserwowali jak bardzo była szczęśliwa, otwierając go i przytulając swoją figurkę super bohatera, dziękując im, a potem przytulając ich i dając im całusy. Gemma chciała potrzymać swojego bratanka nieco dłużej, gdyż chciała aby Mark i Robin najpierw go potrzymali, podczas gdy sama czekała niecierpliwie kolorując z Logan, dopóki nie była jej kolej i dała Logan buziaka w policzek, zabierając Evana od Robina, który  tak samo jak Mark byli najbardziej dumnymi dziadkami dla dwójki wspaniałych dzieci. Gemma uśmiechnęła się szczęśliwie, widząc, że mały nie śpi, gdy pomachał swoimi rączkami, ubranymi w parę białych rękawiczek, gdy głaskała jego twarz.

-Czyż nie jesteś najśliczniejszym dzidziusiem… o mój Boże, spójrz tylko na te niebieskie oczka i te rzęsy, definitywnie masz je po Louisie. – gruchała, przechodząc z nim z kąta w kąt, mając czas sam na sam z nim.

-Dziewczynki są na zewnątrz, mamo? – zapytał szatyn swojej mamy, która skinęła głową na Marka, by wiedzieć jak głośno byli.

Lottie i Felicite rzuciły się na Louisa, podczas gdy bliźniaczki spokojnie podeszły do Gemmy, chcąc zobaczyć nowe dziecko ich brata. Po tym jak pozwoliła im go potrzymać, skupili całą swoją uwagę na Logan, która wydawała się być szczęśliwa z tego, że dwie starsze dziewczynki poświęcają całą swoją uwagę Evanowi.

-Jest taki uroczy, Lou… i wygląda trochę jak Logan, kiedy była dzieckiem. – Lottie uśmiechnęła się do dziecka w swoich ramionach, podczas gdy Felicite poprawiała swój kapelusz.

-Z wyjątkiem tego, że miała najładniejsze loki. – Felicite westchnęła, całując czubek jego głowy.

-Jak się czujesz kochanie? – zapytała syna Jay, gdy tylko miała szansę zostania z nim sam na sam.

-Świetnie… szczęśliwy. – Louis uśmiechnął się, obserwując Gemmę próbującą wziąć Logan z ramion Harry’ego, po tym jak ją uderzyła, osłaniając się, chichocząc, podczas gdy Anne starała się cicho śmiać, kiedy Gemma użyła jej jako tarczy i Harry natychmiast musiał przerwać bicie na ręce.

-Wyglądasz na szczęśliwego, znowu widzę tę małą iskierkę w twoich oczach i to jest najlepsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam. – zaczęła płakać, czując ramiona chłopaka, który owinął ją swoimi ramionami tak, jak kiedyś był mały.

-Jestem szczęśliwy mamuś… nie martw się o mnie nigdy więcej. Jest ze mną w porządku, nie bądź już nigdy smutna. – wymamrotał naprzeciwko jej brzucha, czując jak palcami masowała tył jego głowy.

Po południu szatyn nie mógł nic poradzić, ale było mu smutno, kiedy jego rodzice i siostry musieli wracać tak samo jak Robin i po długim pożegnaniu wyszli, zostawiając Anne i Gemmę, które zdecydowały się wrócić do domu i zabrać ze sobą Logan. Zaczęła płakać, że chce spać obok Louisa, nie chcąc ich zostawiać, ale musiała się wykąpać i dobrze się wyspać żeby była wypoczęta do szkoły na następny dzień. Prawie półgodziny po godzinach odwiedzin, Zayn, Niall, Liam i Eleanor weszli przez drzwi trzymając niebieskie balony, by poznać ich siostrzeńca. Zayn był pierwszym, który wszedł przez drzwi, sprawiając, że Louis się śmiał kiedy zobaczył kamerę w jego ręce, filmując każdego, kto trzymał małego do momentu jego kolejki na przekazanie go od NIalla, wziął go delikatnie od Eleanor.

-Jest taki uroczy i będzie łamaczem serc. Czyż nie, maleńki. – gruchała Eleanor, biorąc jego rączkę i pocierając ją swoim kciukiem.

-Oboje dzieci będzie łamaczami serc na lewo i prawo. – dokuczał Liam, a potem skupił się na Evanie, robiąc głupie miny.

-Proszę, powiedz mi, że już nasikał na Harry’ego, ponieważ nie chcę być tym jedynym. Logan mi to zrobiła i teraz on musi zrobić to Harry’emu. – Zayn spojrzał na każdego z podniesionymi brwiami.

-Wybacz Zayn. – powiedział Louis, a potem roześmiał się, kiedy wydął wargi.

-Pewnego dnia. – powiedział Mulat, potrząsając nim, aby przestał płakać; uśmiechnął się, kiedy się uspokoił.

-Spójrz na to! Uspokaja się, gdy nim potrząsasz a Logan tak nie robiła, tylko płakała głośniej… tak jakby był z tym zaznajomiony… - urwał Niall, spoglądając w uświadomieniu na ich twarze, sprawiając, że Louis  zarumienił się wściekle i Harry chwycił jego dłoń, ściskając ją trochę.

-Więc, kiedy wracasz do domu Lou? – zapytała Eleanor, kładąc rękę na ustach Malika, by powstrzymać go od dokuczania im.

-Myślę, że w piątek, ale jeśli mógłbym, wyszedłbym teraz, chcę po prostu spać w moim własnym łóżku. – westchnął, krzywiąc się nieco w bólu, gdy usłyszał jak Zayn cicho śpiewał dziecku, podczas kołysania go, gdy patrzył prosto na niego.

-Zayn, zamknij się. – Niall uderzył go w tył głowy.

-Poczekaj aż będziesz miał własne. – Louis żartobliwie przewrócił oczami, posyłając mu dziwne spojrzenie, rozszerzając oczy ze zdumienia, widząc jak Malik głupio się uśmiechał.

-Niallu Jamesie Horanie jesteś w ciąży! – wykrzyknął szatyn, zaskakując Evana, który zapłakał głośniej, uspokoił się, gdy Mulat cicho go kołysał.

-Nie jestem, Zayn po prostu się z tobą bawi Lou. Mamy już uzgodnione, że zero dzieci, dopóki się nie pobierzemy i gotowi w stu procentach i pewni, że możemy starać się o dziecko. – wyjaśnił Horan, siadając obok Tomlinsona.

-To rozsądne. Jak idzie całe to planowanie? – zapytał niebieskooki zarówno Zayna jak i Nialla.

-Staramy się… może być to nieco frustrujące czasami, ale jesteśmy podekscytowani. – Horan uśmiechnął się do Mulata, który miał ulokowane oczy na blondynie.

-I tak jak obiecałem, pomogę wam z resztą, gdy teraz urodziłem Evana.

-Dzięki Lou.

~*~

Następnego dnia Louisowi pozwolono wziąć prysznic, kładł nacisk na to, by mógł wziąć go na własną rękę, podczas gdy Harry całą noc zajmował się synkiem. Starał się ubierać jak najszybciej, słysząc krzyki swojego syna coraz głośniej i głośniej, a potem przestał, wyszedł z łazienki, widząc rozczochranego i speszonego Harry’ego z końcówką jego palca na ustach Evana, w tym czasie, gdy go wściekle ssał.

-W porządku, kochanie? – zapytał powoli Louis, podchodząc do nich, siadając na kanapie obok Stylesa.

-Tak, ze mną w porządku. – westchnął Loczek, wypuszczając ciche westchnienie, gdy Evan zaczął znowu płakać.

-Harry…

-J-ja zrobiłem coś złego… t-ty wyszedłeś i on zaczął płakać i wiedziałem, że on będzie mnie nienawidzić, już w zasadzie jestem dla niego okropnym ojcem. Louis, sprawiłem, że płakał. – bełkotał nerwowo Harry, dopóki Louis nie zamknął go pocałunkiem, a następnie lekko uderzył go w tył głowy.

-Jesteś świetnym ojcem i on cię nie nienawidzi. Jego kocyk jest nieco odsunięty i musi być nieco bardziej wokół niego owinięty, więc czuje się bezpiecznie, miło i ciepło… jest po prostu o jeden dzień starszy i prawdopodobnie nie przyzwyczajony do bycia ze mną. Już udowodniłeś, że jesteś niesamowitym tatą, nauczysz się jak dbać o niego wystarczająco szybko, więc nie martw się. – szatyn uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry potarł głową o jego palce, tam gdzie go uderzył, a następnie owinął wokół maluszka kocyk, by móc pozwolić mu zasnąć.

-Jak ty to robisz? – zapytał brunet, spoglądając na niego.

-Po prostu upewnij się, że nie jest mu ciasno. – Louis wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie. Jak ty to robisz? – zapytał ponownie chłopak.

-Robię co? – szatyn zmarszczył brwi, zmieszany.

-To jak cierpliwy jesteś wobec mnie… i dlaczego? Jesteś niesamowity i piękny, wiesz. – Harry uśmiechnął się, spoglądając w dół na śpiące dziecko.

-Jestem niesamowity i piękny… jestem obrażony, że dopiero teraz się tego domyśliłeś. – dokuczał Tomlinson, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.

-Domyśliłem się tego dawno temu… Byłem po prostu  zbyt głupi, by nie pozwolić ci się tego dowiedzieć. – Harry owinął go swoimi ramionami, całując w bok głowy.

-Nie gniewaj się, dobrze, ale…  jeśli miałbyś szansę, by zobaczyć się z Adamem ponownie, chciałbyś? – zapytał niebieskooki, zamykając oczy, gdy poczuł jak Harry sztywnieje.

-Ja… ja nie wiem. Wiem, że nie jestem od niego lepszy, ale nigdy nie rozumiałem jak ojciec może torturować swoje własne dzieci; w sposób w jaki torturował Gemmę i mnie, jakbyśmy nic dla niego nie znaczyli. To było przedtem, zanim dowiedziałem się o Logan i po tym jak dowiedziałem się o niej, wiedziałem, że nigdy nie zrozumiem tego… nigdy bym ich nie skrzywdził lub pozwolił, by ktokolwiek ich skrzywdził, oddałbym swoje życie za nich. Wszystko, co dla niego chciałem to żeby mnie zaakceptował i ponownie pokochał, ale uświadomiłem sobie, że on mnie nigdy nie kochał na pierwszym miejscu. – zielonooki poczuł gulę w gardle, gdy to mówił, w czasie gdy jego wizja była zamazana przez łzy, gdy podnosił Evana, by pocałować go w czoło.

Louis nigdy nie zapytał ponownie o Adama i zamiast tego, objął go, całując jego szczękę, szepcząc kocham cię, ocierając łzę, czując się okropnie dla jego wychowania. Do czasu, gdy Gemma i Anne pokazały się z czkającą Logan, która podeszła prosto do brata, szczęśliwa, widząc, że się obudził. Nos Harry’ego był wciąż czerwony, ale na szczęście jego matka i siostra nie zauważyły tego, że płakał. Pomógł Louisowi chodzić po korytarzu, chciał zabrać Logan, by spędziła trochę czasu z nimi, ale ona im pomachała, mówiąc, że będzie im lepiej bez nich, zwracała tylko uwagę na Evana i spytała Anne, czy mogłaby go potrzymać.

~*~

Następnego dnia był piątek i w końcu był to czas dla Louisa i Evana, by wrócili do domu. Harry miał synka w foteliku samochodowym, podczas gdy Louis został przywieziony do samochodu na wózku inwalidzkim przez pielęgniarkę. Szatyn upewnił się, by ich dziecko nie złapało za dużo zimnego londyńskiego powietrza, ubrany było w białe body z długim rękawem w śliczne liski, w sweterek z kapturem i wyciągnięte spodenki wraz z malutkimi tenisówkami, które dostał od Harry’ego, szatyn pokochał je, gdy widział jak podekscytowany był brunet, gdy synek miał je na sobie. Tak szybko jak tylko Tomlinson i Evan usiedli na tylnym siedzeniu, a Styles po stronie kierowcy, ruszyli do domu. Jazda trwała nieco dłużej, gdyż zielonooki jechał wolniej niż zwykle, zbyt spanikowany od uniknięcia wypadku czy zranienia szew szatyna, które według doktor Lane ładnie się goiły.  Mógł skomleć, ale potem spytał Louisa czy było z nimi wszystko dobrze za każdym razem, gdy była jakaś górka, a potem jechał wolniej aż został zatrzymany przez policjanta, który pozwolił im odjechać, gdy zobaczył dlaczego tak wolno prowadził. Anne już na nich czekała przy drzwiach frontowych, pomagając Louisowi wyjść z samochodu, podczas gdy Harry wziął Evana, zachichotał, gdy Evan zamrugał do niego, ssąc kciuk, szedł za swoją mamą i Louisem do ich sypialni.

-Czy Gemma odebrała Logan ze szkoły? – zapytał Harry, pozwalając, by jego mama wzięła od niego dziecko i je potrzymała.

-Tak kochanie, właśnie wyszła. – Anne spojrzała na Loczka, a potem skupiła swoją uwagę z powrotem na dziecko.

-Boli cię coś, potrzebujesz czegoś? – zapytał Louisa, widząc jak nieco zmarszczył brwi.

-Nie, nic mi nie jest. – szatyn uśmiechnął się.

Z pomocą Loczka, Tomlinson przeniósł się do pokoju, uśmiechając się i dziękując Anne, kiedy położyła Evana w kołysce obok niego, a potem zostawiła ich samych, by przygotować obiad. Kilka minut później Harry wszedł z Jaskierem, trzymając jego smycz w ciasnym ucisku, a następnie obserwował chłopaka jak zabierał synka z kołyski, by przedstawić mu pieska, uśmiechnął się, kiedy pies powoli go obwąchał, a następnie oparł łapę na kolanach szatyna, spoglądając w górę na dziecko w ten sam sposób w jaki patrzył na Logan, kiedy spała a on na nią patrzył, strzegąc jej od szkody.

-Myślę, że Jaskier go lubi. Prawda, lubisz Evana. – Harry puścił go, kiedy usłyszeli krzyczącą Logan, która była w domu, sprawiając, ze Evan zaczął biadolić.

Widzieli jak mała wbiegła do kuchni, by przytulić Anne i pocałować ją dwukrotnie, Louis usiadł na kanapie, uśmiechając się do niej, a następnie przytuliła się do nóg Anne, przybiegając do nich. Harry podniósł ją, całując w czoło, a potem usiedli obok Louisa, która pocałowała go, a potem skupiła się na Evanie, który otworzył swoje oczy i ssał swój smoczek, nie jedyny, który dał mu Harry, ponieważ chciał zachować ten różowy po Logan, który wciąż jeszcze miała.

-Cześć kochany Bąbelku, tęskniłam za tobą. – gruchała do niego, chwytając go jedną rączką, którą zacisnął w pięść, próbując otworzyć, zaczęła się uśmiechać, gdy Evan zaczął otwierać ją i zamykać.

-Jak było w szkole, kochanie? – zapytał Tomlinson, uśmiechając się na to, jak bardzo radosna była ze swoim bratem.

-Dobrze. Tatusiowie, powiedziałam pani Teasdale, że jestem starszą siostrą i ona myśli, że jestem najlepszą starszą siostrą i mówi, że Bąbelek mnie kocha tak, jak ja go kocham. Kocham cię mój Bąbelku. – Logan pocałowała jego rączkę, a następnie owinęła ramię wokół Harry’ego szyi, opierając policzek o jego lewy.

-Czy Tabitha jest miła dla ciebie i Lux? – zapytał niebieskooki, przeczesując jej włosy palcami.

-Tak, nie popycha mnie i nie ciągnie mnie za włosy, ponieważ ja pociągnęłam za jej i to boli. – wyjaśniła, bawiąc się swoimi włosami, porównując je z włosami Harry’ego, widząc, że jego były innego koloru.

-Po prostu bądź dla niej miła, dobrze robaczku. – Harry objął ją ramionami.

-Jedzenie gotowe. Kochanie, chodź umyć swoje ręce. – zawołała Anne z kuchni, na co Logan wyskoczyła z ramion Stylesa i biegnąc do niej, zatrzymując się w połowie, by pocałować Evana, zanim wróciła do kuchni.

Tego popołudnia Harry miał swój pierwszy raz w kąpaniu Evana z pomocą Anne, podczas gdy Louis obserwował go , a Logan i Gemma były na zakupach. Szatyn uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry trzymał nagiego i ruchliwego synka, gotowy, by móc ustawić go w wannie i tak szybko jak to zrobił, rozległ się głośny dźwięk, wydął swoją dolną wargę, sprawiając, że Harry przytrzymał go przy swojej ciepłej piersi, gdy się uspokoił.

-Harry, musisz położyć do na dole i trzymać głowę do góry, nie mogę ci pomóc, jeśli masz zamiar trzymać go przy sobie cały czas. – powiedziała surowo Anne, ale posłała mu matczyne spojrzenie i mimo, że powiedziała Louisowi, by odpoczywał, chciał wstać i mu pomóc, widząc jak niepewny był Loczek, kiedy wydął wargi, spoglądając na swoją matkę, a potem na Evana.

-Ale on tego nie lubi. Widzisz? – powiedział Styles, obniżając go ponownie, gdy znowu jego wargi zadrżały, a potem zaczął znowu płakać aż poczuł po raz kolejny ciepło Harry’ego.

-Harry…

-Mamo…

-…

-Kochanie, musisz go położyć na dole, nawet jeśli płacze, on potrzebuje kąpieli i będzie z nim dobrze… przyzwyczai się do tego. Obiecuję, że to go nie zaboli. – zapewnił go Louis, gdy Anne obserwowała z małym uśmiechem jak udało mu się uśpić mamrotanie Harry’ego, po jego przeprosinach.

Podniósł go i posłuchał Anne, gdy wyjaśniła mu co robić i jak to robić, podczas gdy Evan płakał, a Louis obserwował ich, wiedząc jak wiele znaczyło to dla Anne, że pozwolili jej pomagać, a potem usłyszeli jej kojący i matczyny głos. Wciąż płakał, kiedy Gemma i Logan weszły i tak szybko jak tylko Logan mogła, podbiegła do nich, zanim zaczęła płakać, gdy usłyszała i zobaczyła jak jej braciszek płacze.

-Tatusiu, on tego nie lubi i to go boli. – płakała, przybiegając do Louisa, który ją przytulił i pocałował w czubek głowy.

-To go nie zrani, kochanie, on po prostu nie lubi kąpieli w tym momencie, ponieważ wciąż jest zbyt mały, ale wkrótce polubi. – wyjaśnił, pocierając jej plecy, dopóki nie przestała płakać, aż mały został owinięty w puszysty niebieski ręcznik.

Harry ostrożnie go ubrał w piżamkę w misie, zaprojektowaną z małą kieszonką, pozostawiając lekko zmieszanego chłopaka, zastanawiającego się dlaczego do cholery miał kieszeń, ale potem uśmiechnął się, kładąc go i dając mu smoczek, a potem umieścił czapeczkę na jego głowie, gdy Logan pomogła mu wybrać, którą miał założyć. Tej nocy Louis wreszcie poszedł do łóżka będąc blisko Harry’ego, który jak tylko przyłożył głowę do poduszki, to zasnął z szeroko otwartymi ustami, dopóki Louis ich nie zamknął, szybko pocałował czubek jego nosa, patrząc na kołyskę, słysząc leciutkie westchnienia, a następnie ciszę.

Evan obudził się cztery razy, gdy był karmiony lub wymagał zmiany pieluszki i do rana Louis nie miał serca, by obudzić Harry’ego, by szedł pobiegać wokół bloku, który nienawidził, odkąd kobiety sąsiadów zaczęły biegać i po prostu zaczęły z nim flirtować do tego stopnia, że sam wycałowałby go przy drzwiach, a następnie pozwolił mu odejść, widząc ich gniewne spojrzenia, wiedząc, że Harry był jego. Śmiał się z nich, bo zachowywały się jak głupie, nie znając różnicy, że Harry jest miły i uprzejmy, a nie Harry flirtujący. Zamiast tego pozwolił mu spać dalej, mówiąc Anne i Gemme, że to on był tym, który uważał na Evana całą noc.

Około dziesiątej Louis karmił synka, podczas gdy Logan obserwowała ich, gdy Harry wszedł do kuchni, w pełni obudzony i ubrany, całując całą ich trójkę, a następnie wziął talerz jedzenie, który Anne dla niego zostawiła i tak szybko jak było ciepłe, usiadł obok szatyna, dając Logan kawałek bekonu, uśmiechając się, kiedy posłała mu uśmiech. Prawie skończył jeść, kiedy usłyszeli jak Anne i Gemma kłóciły się, gdy córka Anne próbowała zatrzymać swoją matkę od wejścia do kuchni.

-Co się dzieje? – Harry odsunął talerz.

-Nic H, mama i ja po prostu mamy małą sprzeczkę… nie martw się. – powiedziała szybko Gemma.

-Gemma, proszę. – Anne westchnęła, pocierając swoją twarz dłońmi.

-Nie mamo, po prostu nie! Nie waż się mu powiedzieć… on nie musi iść tak jak ja nie idę. Nie obchodzi mnie, że jego czas się kończy. – syknęła, a jej oczy zapełniły się łzami i Harry dostrzegł w nich smutek.

-On musi wiedzieć. – nalegała Anne.

-Cokolwiek… idź i ponownie go zrań. – Gemma spojrzała na Evana, kiedy Louis podał go jej, a potem wzięła za rękę Logan i wyszli z kuchni, idąc do pokoju zabaw.

-Harry… chodzi o Adama. Ty i Gemma musicie iść go zobaczyć. – powiedziała ostrożnie Anne, obserwując jak Harry zrobił się biały jak duch, a następnie chwycił szatyna za rękę.

-Nie, nie pójdę. Nie chcę go zobaczyć i nie mogę zostawić Louisa i dzieci samych lub zabrać ich ze sobą, Logan ma szkołę a Evan nie ma nawet tygodnia… jest zbyt mały. – powiedział szybko brunet.

-Harry… - nalegała matka.

-Powiedziałem, że nie idę…. Mamo, nie możesz mnie zmusić. – rozpaczliwie błagał, gdy nie mogła zaprzeczyć.

-Harry, on umiera… nie zostało mu zbyt wiele czasu. – powiedziała, obserwując twarz chłopaka, wiedząc, że w głębi siebie jej syn wciąż o niego dbał.

-C-co? Co się stało? – Harry zacisnął dłoń na ręce szatyna, starając się nie płakać.

-Został ciężko pobity i dźgnięty kilka razy. Robin powiedział, że to cud, że jeszcze żyje i… oni-oni odcięli mu język. Nie może mówić. – wyjaśniła, podbiegając do niego, gdy Louis nie mógł utrzymać ciężaru.

~*~

Mimo ciężkich protestów Harry’ego, Louis skończył pakować kilka toreb dla nich, a dzieci nie chciały pozwolić odejść mu w spokoju i wkrótce byli poza domem ich rodziców, rozpakowując walizki, podczas gdy Gemma trzymała dystans wobec Anne, wciąż zła na nią, że powiedziała Harry’emu. Tak szybko jak tylko zakwaterowali dzieci i Evan był wciąż śpiący w kołysce tak jak Logan na łóżku obok niego, Louis został tam, by obserwować ich, w czasie gdy Loczek zrobił to, co musiał zrobić, przekonując Gemmę, by poszła razem z nim do szpitala.

Kiedy tam dotarli, dwóch policjantów stało przy drzwiach i Gemma była pierwszą, którą wpuścili, ale wróciła dwadzieścia minut później z czerwonymi obwódkami wokół oczu i czerwonym nosem, rzuciła się, by przytulić brata, który szybko ją pocałował w czubek głowy. Zacisnęła uchwyt wokół niego, a potem pozwolono mu wejść do środka, gdzie wałczył z płaczem i wszedł, widząc go posiniaczonego, ręce były przywiązane kajdankami do łóżka a jego usta, owinięte były bandażem, gdyż nie miał języka, wyglądał na słabego i prawie martwego.

Usiadł obok niego, czekając aż otworzy oczy i kiedy to zrobił, wszystko co zobaczył to mieszanina smutku i żalu, ale on wciąż widział w jego oczach nienawiść, że jego jedyny syn lubił mężczyzn. Powiedzieli mu, że został źle pobity, po tym jak inni więźniowie dowiedzieli się dlaczego tam był i co zrobił swoim własnym dzieciom. Spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc jak ojciec mógł nienawidzić swojego syna tak bardzo i nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć i próbował zignorować obawy przed odrzuceniem i delikatnie wziął go za rękę, był zaskoczony, kiedy zacisnął dłoń, zastanawiał się czy robił to dlatego, że umierał czy dlatego, że wciąż po tym wszystkim go kochał.

-Louis i ja mamy dziecko… nie ma nawet tygodnia. – wymamrotał Harry, nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć, spoglądając na ich ręce, unikając jego oczu, nie chcąc zobaczyć w nich nienawiści i obrzydzenia. – Ma na imię Evan… w sumie już wiesz o Logan, ma cztery latka… prawie pięć w lutym, czternastego. Znam ją od niespełna roku, ale kocham ją z całego serca. – uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Wiesz… zanim dowiedziałem się, że byłem ojcem, zawsze zastanawiałem się jak ojciec, jakikolwiek ojciec może nienawidzić swoje własne dzieci w sposób w jaki ty nienawidziłeś mnie I teraz mam dwójkę dzieci I jestem pewien, że nigdy nie będę. Widzę ich i myślę sobie w jaki sposób mogę lub inni mogą ich skrzywdzić… ponieważ ja nie mógłbym nigdy skrzywdzić mojego własnego ciała i krwi, j-ja nie mógłbym ich nigdy torturować w sposób w jaki ty mnie torturowałeś.

-Wiem, że nie jestem lepszy od ciebie i byłem potworem, który upadł tak nisko jak wykorzystywanie seksualne chłopaka, który był moim najlepszym  przyjacielem, chłopaka, który wychował moją córkę na własną rękę, ponieważ ja jestem dupkiem, który spieprzył i nie miałem prawa, by ją zobaczyć. Przegapiłem cztery lata jej życia, ale to ja jestem jedynym, który ponosi winę za swoje czyny, ty-ty zmieniłeś mnie w potwora… sprawiłeś, że poczułem się bezwartościowy. – przyznał Harry, spoglądając w jego szeroko otwarte oczy, czując jak łzy spływały w dół jego twarzy i jak powoli walczył, by podnieść swoją rękę, by otrzeć je i chwycić jego dłoń ponownie.

-Czasem patrzę na moją córkę i myślę o tym jak Gemma była kiedyś w jej wieku i jaki ja byłem bezbronny jako noworodek tak jak mój syn, myślę o tym jak ją biłeś, starając się mnie chronić, kiedy obserwował nas jak dorastamy… kiedy obiecałeś, że nigdy nie pozwoliłbyś nikomu lub niczemu, by nas skrzywdził. Twoje bicie, obelgi i całe to torturowanie naprawdę mnie zraniło, ale nie tak bardzo jak ją i nie mogłem nic z tym zrobić. Nie mogłem ochronić swojej siostry, ponieważ to byłeś ty, który powinien kochać, akceptować i chronić nas, choćby nie wiem co.

-Pamiętasz mój pierwszy dzień szkoły, kiedy miałem cztery lata, ponieważ ja pamiętam to bardzo dobrze, pamiętam jaki byłem przerażony i jak mocno trzymałeś mnie za rękę… usiadłeś obok mnie i powiedziałeś, że wszystko będzie dobrze i że mnie kochasz, że będziesz na mnie czekać na koniec dnia i wierzyłem ci, wierzyłem ci we wszystko co powiedziałeś i szukałeś, gdzie mnie znaleźć. – Harry wreszcie wypuścił szloch, obejmując twarz dłońmi, a następnie przesunął je, by spojrzeć w inną stronę, ale to go nie powstrzymało.

-Nauczyłeś mnie jak kopać piłkę, zdobyłem swój pierwszy gol dla ciebie, ponieważ chciałem żebyś był ze mnie dumny i ukrywałem to, kim naprawdę byłem. J-ja traktowałem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela jak gówno byś przestał nas ranić, by go ochronić… więc możesz przestać mi mówić jak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz i jak bardzo byłeś mną obrzydzony, że lubię mężczyzn. Za pokochanie mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem, byś był po prostu ze mnie dumny jak byłeś, kiedy wygrałem te wszystkie medale, które na końcu skończyły w śmietniku. Zachowałem się tak jak ty, więc mógłbyś ponownie mnie pokochać, ale wiesz co sobie uświadomiłem? Uświadomiłem sobie, że nigdy mnie nie pokochasz na pierwszym miejscu i to bolało, ponieważ po tym wszystkim… po tym wszystkim co mi zrobiłeś, wciąż cię kocham i zawsze będę cię kochał, ponieważ jesteś moim tatą… jesteś moim tatą i nikt tego nie zmieni. - Harry płakał, podczas gdy Adam gapił się w sufit, czując się coraz słabszym i słabszym.

-Jednej rzeczy, jakiej nauczyłem się od ciebie, to że nigdy nie zrobię tego moim dzieciom co ty zrobiłeś swoim, nigdy nie pozwolę, by poczuły się bezwartościowe lub  podniosę na nie rękę… Nie chcę żeby były nieszczęśliwe jak Gemma i ja byliśmy. W tym momencie, po tym wszystkim co zrobiłeś, jestem wdzięczny, że mam rodzinę, którą kocham i która mnie kocha, nawet jeśli jestem brzydki wewnętrznie i byłem tak okrutny wobec Louisa, który wciąż mnie kocha i wiem, że nienawidzisz tego słuchać, ale ja też go kocham. Po prostu chciałem żebyś nas zaakceptował… Logan pokochałaby cię wiesz… jest taka jak Louis, akceptuje i kocha, choćby nie wiem co i widzi tylko dobro w ludziach, a nie ich wady. Muszę wrócić do nich, ale wiem, że zawsze będę cię kochać, zawsze. – wyszeptał ostatnie słowa, a potem nic więcej nie mówiąc, wstał ze swojego miejsca i wyszedł z pokoju.

Osunął się po podłodze, oparty o ścianę obok otwartych drzwi, gdzie mógł usłyszeć każdy dźwięk pochodzący z maszyny, monitorującej serce jego ojca, a potem owinął ramiona wokół Gemmy, kiedy usiadła obok niego, kładąc głowę na jego piersi, przebiegł palcami przez jej włosy, aż ich ojciec zmarł i Gemma chwyciła jego rękę, splatając ich palce razem. Wszystko co czuli, to łzy spływające po twarzy i nic poza tym, dopóki wreszcie nie wypuścił szlochu, czując jak Gemma owinęła swoje ramiona wokół niego, ukrywając twarz na swojej piersi, podczas gdy on płakał, wiedział, że ona także była zraniona po sposobie w jaki trzęsły się jej ramiona.

Płakał, chcąc być innym i mieć akceptację, ponieważ gdyby taki był, wtedy wciąż by tu był z nimi i nie krzywdziłby ich w sposób, w jaki to robił. Łapał powietrze, gdy Gemma trzymała go przy swojej piersi, psychicznie skrzywdzony, w czasie gdy jego siostra kołysała go, słysząc stłumiony głos, a potem głośny szloch, dopóki się nie uspokoił i powoli wstał, by być gotowym, aby wrócić  do miejsca swojej mamy. Chciał dostać się do Louisa i ich dzieci i wrócić do domu, wrócić do życia, gdzie był szczęśliwy. Do czasu kiedy opuścili szpital, czuł się zdrętwiały i zimny na całym ciele, nie żałując, że nie został tam dłużej aż do jego ostatniego oddechu, ale wiedział, że nie mógł tak po prostu oglądać go jak umiera.

Tak szybko jak tylko wszedł przez drzwi, Louis był tam i podbiegł do niego, kiedy szatyn otworzył swoje ramiona, czując się w nich bezpiecznym, a następnie znowu zaczął płakać, podczas gdy Tomlinson szeptał mu, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

-On odszedł, o-on umarł. – szlochał Harry, podczas gdy niebieskooki pocierał jego plecy, mówiąc, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Harry pokiwał głową i spojrzał na salon, gdzie Logan była rozwalona na kanapie jedząc popcorn i oglądając film, zbyt pochłonięta by zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek innego, a Evan spał w kołysce, którą Louis pozwolił wybrać Harry’emu, po tym jak błagał o niego kilka dni, by wzięli ten jedyny. Ten moment, gdy obiecał, że zrobi wszystko, co jego ojciec nigdy nie zrobił, obiecał by kochać, chronić i akceptować, obiecał im, że zawsze będzie ich kochać i uczyni ich szczęśliwymi. Obiecał, że będą się śmiać, nie płakać i krzyczeć z bólu. Zacieśnił ucisk wokół Louisa. On obiecał mu, że zawsze będzie kochać i chronić swoje kochanie, chronić i dbać o chłopaka, którego skrzywdził tak bardzo, a który wciąż go kochał…. Wciąż kochał jego brzydką wersję, po tym wszystkim co mu zrobił.

~  
Oh little ghost, you see the pain  
But together we can make something beautiful,  
So take my hand and perfectly,  
We fill the gaps, you and me make three  
I was meant for you, and you for me.

You’ve always loved the strange birds  
Now I want to fly into your world  
I want to be heard  
My wounded wings still beating,  
You’ve always loved the stranger inside…  
Me, ugly pretty.  
~

***********


	37. Welcome distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa  
> Może zechcecie posłuchać: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxenUj0GsKM

Pogrzeb Adama był kilka dni później i chociaż Harry chciał iść do domu po powrocie ze szpitala, postanowił zostać i przynajmniej pomóc w jego pogrzebie, z Louisem zawsze będącym u jego boku a także z Logan i Evanem, którzy sprawili, że czuł się dobrze. Był zaskoczony, kiedy babcia go przytuliła, szepcząc mu do ucha jak bardzo było jej przykro za to wszystko, co zrobił jemu i Gemmie i że powinna zabrać Adama od swojego ojca, gdy rozwiedli się, ponieważ gdyby tak zrobiła, Adam byłby kompletnie inną osobą i ojcem dla nich. Płakała, kiedy Harry pozwolił jej zobaczyć Logan i Evana za zgodą Louisa, dowiedziała się, że była świetną prababcią przez pięć lat, spędzając czas z nimi aż nadszedł dla niej moment, by wracać do Cheshire, przytulając ich na pożegnanie.

~*~

-Nie krzyczę na ciebie! Po prostu nie mogę zrozumieć dlaczego nie chcesz tam znowu iść. Nie rozumiem tego i nie idziemy. – Harry ciągnął za swoje włosy, próbując przekonać upartego Louisa.

-Tak, idziesz i staram się usypiać twojego syna, więc zamknij się. – rzucił szatyn, karmiąc prawie dwutygodniowego Evana.

-Torby są już gotowe w samochodzie i wyjeżdżamy teraz. Nie idę, więc zapomnij o tym. – powiedział Styles, wychodząc z pokoju, zostawiając Tomlinsona i Evana samych, odkąd Logan wyszła z Gemmą i jej nowym chłopakiem Ashtonem, którego spotkali i w którym Logan kompletnie się zakochała, nalegała, by z nią iść, aby zobaczyć się z Ashem.

-Nie idę, więc zapomnij o tym. – naśladował Louis, przewracając swoimi oczami, był poirytowany na Harry’ego, a potem spojrzał w dół na swojego synka i nie mógł nic poradzić, ale uśmiechnął się, uśmiech był większy, kiedy Evan owinął swoją rączkę wokół jego palca. – Sprawię, że tatuś pójdzie, zobaczysz, kochanie.

Kłócili się cały ranek, kiedy niebieskooki zapytał bruneta, by wrócił z nim do ich starej szkoły, chcąc iść tam jeszcze raz, by w końcu mogli puścić w niepamięć przeszłość, zanim mieliby wziąć ślub, wiedząc, że Harry wciąż sobie nie wybaczył. Tak szybko jak Evan został nakarmiony, położył go delikatnie w kołysce, a potem zostawił elektryczną nianię blisko niego i otworzył drzwi, biorąc drugą ze sobą. Zostawił ją z Anne, gdy zgodziła się go doglądać, wiedząc dokładnie, co Louis chciał zrobić.

Powoli wyszedł na zewnątrz, przyciągając ramiona do siebie, by spróbować nie zmarznąć w drodze do samochodu, gdzie zobaczył jak Harry go czyścił z zabawek, które Logan zostawiła w swoich torbach, jego myśli powróciły do czasów, gdzie brunet właśnie ją spotkał i jak jego samochód zwykł być czysty, kiedy zobaczył go jak wyrzuca wszystkie śmieci, połamane kredki, które uznał za bezużyteczne a także stare rysunki i papierki po cukierkach w tylnych kieszeniach małej, a także z przednich foteli, po czym stwierdził, że powinien mieć własny kosz.

-Powinieneś kupić mały kosz. – zasugerował Louis, kładąc rękę na brzuchu, gdzie wciąż nie był taki jak dawniej, sprawiało to, że czuł się niepewnie.

-Dzięki Bogu, że jest zimno, znalazłem połowę zjedzonej czekolady i pogryzioną gumę. – Harry potrząsnął głową, pokazując mu czekoladę Hershey’a.

-Och, to było moje. – powiedział Tomlinson, biorąc czekoladę, śmiejąc się, kiedy oczy loczka rozszerzyły się i wziął ją od niego, wyrzucając.

-Przepraszam, że na ciebie krzyczałem. – przeprosił Harry, przytulając Louisa tak szybko, jak tylko pozbył się śmieci.

-Po prostu zrób to dla mnie, Harry, proszę. Szkoła skończy się za godzinę i moglibyśmy odebrać dziewczyny. – błagał szatyn, opierając głowę na piersi chłopaka, uśmiechając się, kiedy brunet westchnął.

-Po prostu szkoła…. Nigdzie indziej, ale szkoła. – Harry pocałował go w czubek głowy, czując jak kiwa głową.

******

Zostali w samochodzie znacznie dłużej niż było to konieczne, wpatrując się w budynek, który był odnowiony i większy, aż Louis odpiął pasy i wysiadł z auta, czekając na Harry’ego, aby zrobił to samo. Chodzili wokół, nie bardzo chcąc wchodzić do środka, ponieważ musieliby mieć pozwolenie od szkoły i zamiast tego usiedli na ławce, patrząc na las przed nimi. Louis zakopał się głębiej w ramionach zielonookiego, próbując się zrelaksować, kiedy Loczek owinął wokół niego swoją kurtkę, pozwalając głowie spocząć na swojej piersi, a policzkowi na czubku głowy, czując się ciepło i bezpiecznie.

-Musisz pozwolić temu odejść, Harry… po prostu pozwól temu odejść. – wymamrotał szatyn naprzeciwko klatki piersiowej bruneta, czując jak poprawiał jego beanie.

-Wybaczyłem mu. Nie wiem, czy chciał przebaczenia, ale zrobiłem to w każdym razie… dałeś mi drugą szansę i wybaczyłeś mi, więc pomyślałem dlaczego nie, był moim tatą po tym wszystkim. – Harry zacisnął dłoń na Louisie, nie chcąc by to go bolało.

-Myślałem, że cię straciłem i sprawdziłem jak wygląda życie bez ciebie…. Kiedy umarłeś naprzeciwko mnie i ja po prostu nie mogłem tego znieść. Kiedy zobaczyłem cię z nią w ramionach i nigdy nie pozwoliłeś jej odejść, żałowałem, że trzymałem ją z dala od ciebie, żałowałem, że nigdy ci nie powiedziałem, że byłem w ciąży, ale wtedy byłem zbyt mocno skrzywdzony… zbyt zraniony. Po tym jak się urodziła, zdecydowałem, że będę ją trzymał z dala od ciebie, ponieważ myślałem, że także i ją mógłbyś znienawidzić… ona była połową mnie po tym wszystkim i myślałem, że odkąd nienawidziłeś wszystkiego związanego ze mną, ją także znienawidzisz. Po prostu chciałem ją chronić. – mówił Louis, patrząc prosto przed siebie.

-Nigdy was nie znienawidziłem , a gdybym wiedział wcześniej, zrobiłbym to samo, kiedy ją spotkałem, zrobiłbym wszystko, aby mieć was oboje z powrotem. – Harry uśmiechnął się, całując czubek głowy chłopaka.

-I nie chciałem wtedy tego przyznać, ale zawsze byłeś niesamowitym ojcem dla niej i teraz dla Evana. Zostawiłem ją z tobą, samą na cały tydzień i potem na koniec i wciąż była w jednym kawałku… z wyjątkiem kiedy znalazłem ją pokrytą mąką i przykro mi było na ciebie krzyczeć, ale czy wiesz jak trudno było mi się z tym uporać z jej włosów. – Louis wypuścił mały chichot.

-Byłem przerażony, bałem się, brudząc ją w ciągu tygodnia… lub pobrudzenia jej każdego dnia jej życia. Zawsze była i wciąż wszędzie biega i wspina się na wszystko, byłem zdumiony, a jednocześnie byłem tak przerażony, że ona może coś sobie złamać w każdej chwili…. Bałem się, że może mnie znienawidzić pewnego dnia. – przyznał Styles, pozwalając szatynowi usiąść i spojrzeć na niego.

-Ona nigdy by cię nie znienawidziła, jesteś jej ojcem i kocha cię w każdym kawałku… może i kocha chłopaka Gemmy troszkę bardziej, ale…  żartuję, Harry.  – Louis roześmiał się, widząc jak Harry wydyma wargi, a następnie pocałował go w policzek, zanim go uścisnął.

-Kocha nas oboje… i swojego Bąbelka. – zgodził się Styles.

-Poważnie Harry. Widzę to i to jest przeszłością, musisz ruszyć naprzód, kochanie.

-Nie mogę Lou… może z czasem będę w stanie, by sobie wybaczyć, ale nie teraz. – Harry westchnął, czując smutek pnący do niego jak na drzewo, gdzie Louis starał się ukryć przed nim i tej nocy przytulił go siebie mocniej.

Później tego samego dnia po odebraniu dziewczyn, pojechali z powrotem do Londynu, prawie zatrzymując się raz po raz na drodze, gdy Evan nie przestawał płakać i wydawało się to tylko głośniejsze, nawet jak na dwutygodniowego malucha , aż Logan dała mu smoczek i delikatnie poklepała jego pierś, aż się uspokoił i zasnął i Harry ogłosił, że mieli _uspokajające dziecko_ w rodzinie. Odkąd to było w środę wieczorem, Harry chciał, by Logan zaczekała aż do następnego poniedziałku z powrotem do szkoły, ale Louis nalegał, że już i tak przegapiła zbyt wiele dni i skończyło się na tym, że poszła następnego dnia.

~*~

*miesiąc później*

-Nie mamy już pieluch, miej na niego oko, podczas gdy ja pójdę kupić więcej i proszę, nie pozwól Logan jeść więcej słodyczy z choinki… wiem, że to był zły pomysł, połowa dekoracji zniknęła. – powiedział Louis, dając już jednomiesięczne dziecko Hary’emu, który wziął go w swoje ramiona, usiadł, gdy Louis pocałował małego, a potem pocałował Stylesa.

-Okej… bądź ostrożny. – zawołał za nim brunet.

Były dokładnie dwa dni przed świętami i Harry w końcu skończył swoją pracę na czas, gdy skończył ze zdjęciami zrobionymi Evanowi i Logan, by móc z nimi spędzić tydzień po tym, jak szatyn zdecydował spędzić je z ich czwórką, gdyż były one ich pierwszymi wspólnymi, a także pierwszy raz, gdy miał obchodzić swoje urodziny wraz z Harrym. Mieli nowe dekoracje świąteczne i choinkę w domu, a następnie spędzili cały dzień na dekorowaniu, a na koniec dnia usiedli przy kominku w salonie, popijając gorąca czekoladę i podziwiając ich pracę. Dwa tygodnie przed tym jak skończyli ze świątecznymi zakupami, schowali prezenty w pokoju gościnnym, wiedzieli że Logan do niego nie wejdzie, odkąd goniła za Jaskierem, łaskotając go.

Obszedł dookoła kuchnię, próbując trochę posprzątać, trzymając Evana na jednym boku, przerywając, by sprawdzić co z Logan, gdzie drzemała na kanapie, gdy tylko Evan zaczął płakać, będąc już głodnym. Wrócił z nim do kuchni, trochę go kołysząc, by przygotować butelkę, jęknął, gdy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić, a następnie zauważył Logan, obudziła się zbyt szybko i przez resztę popołudnia będzie nie do zniesienia. Pozwolił temu komuś zostawić wiadomość na poczcie głosowej, podczas gdy kończył z butelką, przykładając ją Evanowi, położył go sobie na ramieniu, a następnie podniósł Logan, która zaczęła ciągnąć go za koszulkę, marudząc o tym, jaka była śpiąca.

-Robaczku, muszę nakarmić Bąbelka. – powiedział Harry, starając się ją postawić na dół, ale ona tylko zacieśniła swój uchwyt przy jego szyi, nie chcąc go puścić.

-Nie chcę… ty trzymasz cały czas Bąbelka i chcę żebyś mnie też trzymał. - zaczęła głośniej płakać, kiedy Harry znowu próbował ją postawić.

-Będę cię trzymać i przytulać, po tym jak skończę go karmić… robaczku, on jest głodny i musi jeść. – Loczek pocierał jej plecy, a potem westchnął, kiedy nie chciała ustąpić.

Skończył w kuchni przy wysepce, trzymając i karmiąc Evana, z Logan będącą przy nim, wciąż go trzymała, dopóki Louis nie wrócił do domu, by nakrzyczeć na niego za nieodbieranie telefonu, gdy zobaczył go jak trzymał dzieci w swoich ramionach. W wigilię szatyn obudził się przez Harry’ego i Logan śpiewających dla niego sto lat, widział jak Harry trzymał syna i tort ze świeczkami z ogromnym napisem 23, napisanym ręcznie przez Logan, pomyślał życzenie, zanim go zdmuchnął z pomocą córeczki, a potem wziął Evana, by Harry mógł zrobić zdjęcie im wszystkim. Po tym jak skończył dziękować wszystkim, którzy do niego zadzwonili, życząc mu wszystkiego najlepszego, rozkoszował się obiadem zrobionym przez Stylesa. Gdy oboje z Logan zasnęli w swoich sypialniach, zostali, siedząc przy stole w jadalni.

-Obiad był cudowny i pyszny. – Louis uśmiechnął się, sięgając po rękę Loczka przez stół.

-Puree ziemniaczane było wspaniałe, Logan spisała się, robiąc je… nie musiała nawet prosić o pomoc. – Harry uśmiechnął się, odnosząc do puree, na które nalegała mała, by mogła je sama robić bez pomocy, nie pozwalając Harry’emu dotknąć niczego, dopóki nie nadeszła pora na obiad, kiedy dumnie ogłosiła, że sama wszystko zrobiła i jej Loczek pomagał tylko troszeczkę.

-Były wspaniałe… powinieneś wziąć od niej kilka lekcji gotowania.- zażartował szatyn, śmiejąc się i pochylając, by pocałować zielonookiego.

-Chyba będę musiał, nie chcę żebyś mnie zostawił, _ponieważ nie umiem gotować_. – Harry próbował się nie uśmiechać, ale mu nie wyszło.

-Nigdy! Powinniśmy iść do łóżka, teraz. – zasugerował Louis, poruszając brwiami.

-Jesteś już zmęczony? Pozwól, że sprawdzę co z dziećmi, a następnie możemy iść do łóżka. – brunet wstał, całując czoło Louisa, a potem udał się na górę, zostawiając chłopaka za sobą, który pokręcił głową na oczywistość Harry’ego.

Tak szybko jak Harry wszedł do ich sypialni, Louis zamknął i zakluczył drzwi, atakując usta Stylesa, próbując rozpiąć jego spodnie, gdy popchnął go na łóżko wraz ze sobą, lecz Harry przewrócił go tak, że był teraz pod nim. Loczek odwzajemnił pocałunek z taką samą gorliwością co Louis, teraz rozumiejąc powód dlaczego nalegał, by Evan spał w swoim własnym pokoju, kiedy to on był zawsze tym, który nie chciał spuszczać oka z dziecka, gdy mały miałby spać z dala od niego.

Louis przerwał, by rozpiąć spodnie chłopaka, a potem zdjąć jego bieliznę, upewniając się, że są na dole, przebiegając oczami po jego ciele, a następnie drżącą ręką wyrzucił jego majtki, czując się niepewnie względem swojego ciała. Harry usiadł i popchnął Louisa na dół, by górować nad nim, zdejmując jego sweter, a następnie umieszczając dłonie na jego biodrach, całując go, czując jak staje się twardy naprzeciwko bioder chłopaka, nie był tym zaskoczony, gdyż niebieskooki doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Delikatnie uniósł się nad chłopakiem, by ten mógł owinąć go swoimi nogami wokół jego talii, zagryzł wargę, kiedy Harry zaczął się do niego szczerzyć.

-Lubrykant… w-weź lubrykant. – wyjąkał szatyn, starając się poruszyć pod Harrym, by sięgnąć po lubrykant i prezerwatywy pod poduszką, gdzie wcześniej je położył.

-Jeszcze nie. – powiedział Styles, chwytając dłonie Louisa w swoje własne, kładąc powyżej.

-Harry-kurwa, p-potrzebuję… Harry, proszę. – Louis próbował uwolnić swoje ręce, nie chcąc dojść zbyt szybko, ale uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry zaskoczył go, owijając dłoń wokół jego kutasa.

-Louis… cz-czekaj, o mój Boże. – sapnął brunet, starając się go puścić, gdy poruszał dłonią w górę i w dół.

-Co to było? Nie słyszę cię. – Louis uśmiechnął się niewinnie, puszczając, a następnie kontynuował całowanie go i ciągnięcie za włosy, jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

Louis wyszukał lubrykant i prezerwatywę, dał ją Harry’emu i chwilę później poczuł jak jeden z palców Harry’ego wchodzi w niego, gdy zamknął oczy, starając się ponownie do tego przyzwyczaić.

-W porządku? – zapytał brunet.

-Tak… potrzebuję chwili. – wymamrotał szatyn, biorąc głęboki oddech, po czym skinął na chłopaka, by mógł dodać kolejny.

Harry dodał drugi palec, rozciągając go i całując w górę i w dół jego szyi, a następnie w dół piersi, próbując go rozproszyć , słyszał jak jęczał, kiedy zacisnął usta wokół jego wciąż wrażliwych sutków, liżąc językiem wokół nich, czując jak Louis przeciągał paznokciami pi całej jego skórze na plecach. Na życzenie Tomlinsona, Harry dodał trzeci palec, dając sobie czasu, nie chcąc go skrzywdzić i kiedy był gotowy, założył prezerwatywę, upewniając się, że była założona właściwie, a następnie rozsmarował trochę żelu na sobie, podnosząc jedną z nóg szatyna na swoje ramię. Powoli wszedł w niego, pozwalając przyzwyczai ć się do niego, dopóki nie docisnął mocniej, pozostawiając drobne pocałunki na jego twarzy, a następnie wycofał się w połowie drogi, a potem pchnął,  by nadać tempo.

-T-tęskniłem za tym… tak właśnie tam. – jęknął Louis przy szyi Harry’ego, ręce owinął wokół jego tułowia, podczas gdy brunet wyciskał malinki na całej jego klatce piersiowej i szyi, pchając i wychodząc z niego.

-Podoba ci się, tak? – sapał Styles naprzeciwko szyi chłopaka, zagłębiając się, a następnie kręcił biodrami, wiedząc, że trafił w odpowiednie miejsce, gdy Louis wydał z siebie głośny jęk, drapiąc paznokciami na plecach, dochodząc mocno, kiedy Harry owinął rękę wokół jego kutasa, przesuwając w górę i w dół, synchronizując wraz z pchnięciami. Poczuł dreszcze Harry’ego, zanim puścił go, uwolnił się od prezerwatywy, pozwalając mu odpocząć całym swoim ciężarem na nim, ale kilka sekund później pozbył się prezerwatywy i wyczyścił ich.

-Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Styles, czyszcząc go, uśmiechnął się, kiedy Louis sennie skinął głową, otwierając swoje ramiona, by się w nich położył.

Oparł głowę na piersi szatyna, słysząc bicie jego serca, nieco spowolnione, cieszył się ciszą wokół nich, dopóki nie usłyszał płaczu Evana przez elektryczną nianię i Louis zacisnął palce wokół bruneta, gdy próbował wstać mówiąc mu, że to nie była pora na karmienie. Harry skinął głową i przytulił twarz do piersi chłopaka, zaczynając zasypiać, dopóki nie usłyszeli czegoś łamiącego się, a potem płacz Evana, lecz nagle przestał, na co Harry szybko wyskoczył z łóżka, zakładając szybko bokserki, wybiegając z pokoju na schody, z Louisem za nim.

Byli blisko paniki, dopóki nie dotarli, odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy zobaczyli Logan jeszcze w półśnie, stojącą na stoliku, który zwykła używać, aby dosięgnąć do zlewu w łazience, lecz teraz stała na nim przy łóżeczku Evana, sięgała do ust brata, by włożyć smoczek a jeden z jej palców był owinięty wokół jego małej piąstki. Patrzyli na złamaną lampę na podłodze, która zazwyczaj stała stoliku nocnym obok bujanego fotelu, domyślając się, że musiała ją zrzucić, gdy szukała smoczka.

Podczas gdy Harry ją podnosił, upewnił się, by nie pozostawić żadnych odłamków za Louisem, który podszedł do nich, chwytając Logan, całując bok jej głowy, kiedy owinęła ręce wokół jego szyi i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, zasypiając. Położył ją z powrotem w jej łóżku, przyciągając kołdrę, a następnie ucałował w czoło, wracając do pokoju Evana, przez łazienkę, którą dzielili, podniósł go, a następnie wszedł do jego i Harry’ego sypialni, umieszczając go w jego kołysce. Kilka minut później Harry wszedł, trzymając śpiącą Logan, wyjaśniając, że chciała spać z nimi i po tym jak Louis zmienił pościel, wszyscy wyczerpani poszli spać.

Następnego ranka Styles został obudzony przez głośny płacz Evana, podniósł go, by go przebrać a potem dał butelkę, nie chcąc go tam zostawiając, aby powstrzymać Louisa od wstawania i Logan, którzy przytulali się razem w ich małej przestrzeni na łóżku, owinięci w kocu jak burritos.

-Niech cię tylko przebiorę z tych piżam. – gruchał Harry, całując jego piąstki.

Chwycił niezbędne elementy i zupełnie nowe ubrania, aby go przebrać, zanim delikatnie położył na stole, przewijając go, całując w czoło, zdjął jego spodnie od piżamy, a następnie body. Podniósł go lekko, zapominając o jednej rzeczy, którą powiedziała mu matka, aby zawsze robił, ale do czasu, gdy przypomniał sobie o chłopcu, który zrobił siku na jego rękę i koszulkę. Szybko umieścił pieluchę z powrotem na miejscu, czekając aż skończy, a potem wytarł rękę, nie dbając o to, że nasiusiał na jego koszulkę, gdyż nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale kochał swojego małego synka, widząc jak rozciągał swoje ramiona i ziewał przez dodaniem kciuka do buzi. Kiedy skończył, umieścił go w kołysce , podczas gdy mył ręce i zabrał swoją koszulkę, podnosząc go, by go nakarmić kiedy butelka była gotowa, wszedł do ich sypialni, siadając naprzeciwko szafki po stronie łóżka obok Louisa, który skończył leżąc na jego środku.

-Dobry kochanie… dobry skarbie. – wymamrotał, chichocząc szatyn, nie otwierając oczu, przyciągając Logan do siebie, by była z dala od brzegu.

-Dobry… są święta, jestem zaskoczony, że wciąż śpi. – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się w dół na nią, a potem na synka, który trzymał butelkę swoimi małymi rączkami.

-Lepiej żeby spała, ale czekaj aż się obudzi… będzie wszędzie biegać. – Louis uśmiechnął się, całując spód stopy Evana, chichocząc, kiedy poruszył nią, a potem zaczął kilka razy kopać.

Podobnie jak Louis przewidział, Logan obudziła się, biegnąc prosto do prezentów pod choinką, czekając na Louisa i Harry’ego, by przyszli i tak szybko jak tylko byli, zaczęła otwierać swoje prezenty, uśmiechała się za każdym razem, gdy je otwierała, a potem gdy skończyła, złapała za rękę Louisa i Harry’ego dając im rysunki, które zrobiła w zaciszu sypialni, trzymając je schowane, w razie gdyby jeden z nich wszedł do niej, a chciała im zrobić niespodziankę. Podczas gdy na nich spoglądała, Louis zauważył, że miała talent do rysowania tak jak on, ale jej rysunki były nieco inne i niepokojące, że jeszcze nie powstrzymał Harry’ego przed kupowaniem dla niej wszelkiego rodzaju dodatków, a także dla niego, kiedy zaczął panikować i znowu malować w pełnym wymiarze godzin jak zwykł to robić.

-Skonfiguruję czas… idź założyć koszulkę. Co się stało z tą starą? – zapytał szatyn, próbując ustawić czas na aparacie Harry’ego na ich pierwsze w historii Bożego Narodzenia zdjęcia, trzymał Evana na jednym ramieniu, natomiast z drugim czekał cierpliwie na Logan, by ulokowała się na miejscu.

-Och, umm…. Evan obsikał ją wraz z moją ręką, kiedy go rano przewijałem. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, chodząc po sypialni, wciąż słysząc głośny śmiech Louisa, mówiący mu, że Zayn byłby wniebowzięty słysząc to, gdy uśmiechnął się, kochając jego śmiech.

Założył nową koszulkę i wszedł do salonu, gdzie Louis, Logan i Evan byli gotowi na miejscach obok choinki, a następnie nastawił czas, szybko podbiegł do nich, podnosząc Logan i sadzając na kolanach, owijając ramię wokół niej, a drugie wokół talii szatyna; cała trójka uśmiechała się do aparatu.

Grudzień szybko minął i powitali nowy rok z powrotem w Doncaster ze swoimi rodzinami z Harrym i Louisem całującymi się, kiedy zegar wybił północ, obiecali sobie nawzajem, że będą witać go razem wiele razy, szeptając _kocham cię_.  

Gdy byli już z powrotem w Londynie, Harry wrócił do pracy, Logan do szkoły a Louis zajął się pomaganiem Naillowi i Zaynowi z ostatnimi rzeczami do ślubu. Śmiał się z Zaynem, kiedy powiedział mu, że Evan obsikał Harry’ego, kiedy Niall zaczął krzyczeć na Malika za spędzanie więcej czasu na trzymaniu Evana i bawieniu się z Logan zamiast pomaganiu. Teraz, gdy ślub był za dwa tygodnie, Horan był nerwowym bałaganem i wszystko, co szatyn i Eleanor mogli zrobić to postaranie się, by móc go uspokoić, ale kiedy ślub uderzył go w twarz, żadna siła wyższa nie mogła go uspokoić tego ranka.

W ten szczególny dzień razem szli do ołtarza, trzymając się za ręce, nalegali na to by iść razem i wrócić tak samo, ale już po ślubie, by rozpocząć nowy etap swojego życia.  Louis i Greg stanęli obok Zayna i Nialla, gdy szatyn spojrzał na Harry’ego, trzymającego lub próbującego trzymać dwumiesięcznego rozchichotanego Evana, który miał trzy palce w ustach i zawsze musiał mieć je skierowane do przodu albo skręcone, dopóki nie znalazł na to sposobu. Zauważył Gemmę i Ashtona obok niego i Logan, która odrzuciła koszyk z kwiatami na podłogę i zamiast tego była na kolanach Ashtona, który ją łaskotał.

Niall był w środku, powtarzając przysięgę, gdy Evan narobił głośnego hałasu, a następnie śmiał się, kiedy Logan uciszyła go, mówiąc, że musi być cicho, bo wujek Niall i Zayn brali ślub. Tak szybko jak skończyli, wszyscy mogli zobaczyć jak oboje powtarzają i obiecują sobie, że zawsze będą się kochać i kiedy oboje powiedzieli _tak_ i zostało powiedziane, że mogą się pocałować, Niall posłał Louisowi poruszenie brwią, uśmiechając się, kiedy całował Zayna z całych sił, słysząc głośne krzyki i klaskanie, które dostali od gości. Zeszli ręka w rękę i gdy byli na zewnątrz kościoła, zostali zaatakowani przez uściski i gratulacje, jedno kochane było od Logan, kiedy Zayn ją podniósł, po tym jak zaatakowała jego i Nialla nogi.

Przyjęcie było wszystkim, czego kiedykolwiek chcieli Niail i Zayn, w eleganckim i spokojnym, wiejskim hotelu ze wspaniałymi białymi żyrandolami i wystrojem. Gdy zrobili swoje wielkie wejście i zostali przedstawieni jako Pan i Pan Malikowie, Zayn podziękował wszystkim za towarzyszenie im w ten szczególny dla nich dzień, a gdy skończył, podano obiad. Po obiedzie i kiedy ciasto zostało ukrojone, Louis stwierdził, że stoi na scenie, gdzie dj był na oczach gości gotowy, do wzniesienia toastu za szczęśliwych nowożeńców, spojrzał na nich przybierających największe uśmiechy na swoich twarzach.

-Chciałbym wznieść toast. – ogłosił Louis, dostając uwagę wszystkich a po przedstawieniu siebie wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić.

-Znam Zayna, odkąd mieliśmy po sześć lat, kiedy przeprowadził się do Doncaster z Bradford i od razu zaprzyjaźniliśmy się, a potem staliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi po wspólnym lunchu, kiedy powiedział, że chce moją kanapkę i ja po prostu mu ją dałem. Kilka lat później, kiedy mieliśmy dziesięć lat, spotkaliśmy Nialla, który przeprowadził się tutaj z Irlandii i ta dwójka od razu stała się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Chodzili na randki odkąd mieli czternaście lat a to bardzo długi czas. Wiedziałem, że byli dla siebie stworzeni w momencie, kiedy zobaczyłem ich, przechodząc przez drzwi sypialni jak trzymali się za ręce i ogłaszają, że chodzą na randki… wiedziałem to po sposobie w jaki na siebie patrzyli i wciąż na siebie patrzą jak nic innego nie miałoby znaczenia i dla mnie…. dla mnie jest to w tym momencie prawdziwa miłość. Oboje są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, najlepszymi braćmi o jakichkolwiek mógłbym prosić i życzę wam wszystkiego najlepszego. Życzę wam szczęścia na całe życie spędzone razem. Wznieśmy toast za szczęście dla Zayna i Nialla. Za Zayna i Nialla. – powiedział radośnie Louis, przechylając kieliszek w stronę Zayna i Nialla.

Trzymali się za ręce z Harrym, słuchając Grega, a następnie ojców Mulata i blondyna, a potem ich matki, następnie siostry, którzy wznieśli za nich toast i kiedy była kolej Zayna, wszyscy zamilkli, chcąc usłyszeć, co Zayn miał do powiedzenia, zauważając, że oczy miał skierowane tylko na swojego męża.

-Oficjalnie spotkałem Nialla, kiedy przypadkowo oblałem go wodą w czasie lunchu, a potem zrobiłem z siebie głupka, próbując go wyczyścić przy użyciu swojej koszulki i myślałem, że będzie zły, dopóki nie usłyszałem jak się śmieje i mówi mi, że mam budyń czekoladowy na całej swojej brodzie… później tego dnia myślałem jak chłopak  z najpiękniejszymi niebieskimi oczami jak on mógłby być kiedykolwiek zły. Staliśmy się przyjaciółmi, a potem nie wiem jak to się stało, ale znikąd był wszystkim o czym mogłem myśleć, o czym mogłem mówić. Niall… kocham twój uśmiech, poczucie humoru, kocham  kiedy przeklinasz rano, ponieważ nie chcesz wstać i wolałbyś zostać w łóżku. Kocham twój śmiech i to jak sprawiasz, że się śmieję, nawet jeśli nie jestem w humorze. Kocham cię, blondie*. – Zayn zakończył swoje przemówienie i oboje z nich mieli łzy w oczach, gdy się całowali, a kiedy Mulat usiadł, Niall wstał, by powiedzieć kilka słów.

-Kocham cię bardziej, kochanie. – powiedział Niall, sprawiając, że wszyscy zrobili aww z Zaynem.  – Kiedy dopiero zaczynaliśmy, muszę przyznać, że byłem trochę przerażony zbyt mocnym zakochaniem się…. To znaczy, spójrzcie na niego… bałem się, że będę zraniony, bałem się miłości dla jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, ale on pokazał mi, że tak naprawdę nie miałem się czego bać… i zakochałem się w nim. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, moim mężem i kocham twoją bezinteresowną i ochronną osobowość… zawsze stawiasz na początku to, o co dbasz i zawsze jesteś dla mnie na czas, jestem  pobłogosławiony przez to, że cię znalazłem i wiesz, że cię kocham i zawsze będę cię kochać. Jestem najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną, kocham cię tak bardzo. – Niall uśmiechnął się do Zayna, gdy bezgłośnie do niego wyszeptał _kocham cię_.

Oboje weszli na parkiet, ręka w rękę jako pierwszy taniec jako mąż i mąż, gdy muzyka zaczęła grać i wszyscy zaczęli tańczyć i zaczęli się czuć jakby byli jedynymi, spoglądającymi  w swoje oczy, po czym Niall oparł głowę na piersi Zayna, a Zayn oparł na górze głowę, owijając ramiona wokół niego.

Od czasu do czasu Maura i Trisha tańczyły z nimi i wszyscy zaczęli tańczyć, Louis był zaskoczony, kiedy Harry poprosił go do tańca, zostawiając Evana i Logan z jego siostrami, które także opiekowały się Alexem, już w nim zakochane, uważając go za uroczego, podczas gdy Brian i Dawid tańczyli. Louis starał się nie uśmiechać, gryząc dolną wargę, czując się przewrażliwionym na myśl, że pewnego dnia będzie to ich pierwszy taniec jako małżeństwo i ten dzień, będzie dniem, w którym nikt nie będzie w stanie ich rozdzielić, a on będzie szczęśliwy z miłością swojego życia i ich dziećmi.

Gdy piosenka się skończyła, wrócili do stolika do trójki dzieci, by pozwolić potańczyć i zabawić się dziewczynkom. Louis nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale śmiał się, kiedy Logan poprosiła Harry’ego do tańca, jak Liam spytał o to Eleanor, a następnie uśmiechnął się z uwielbieniem, kiedy Harry ochoczo przytaknął jak małe dziecko i pociągnął ją w stronę parkietu, podnosząc ją szybko, owinęła ramiona wokół jego szyi. Obserwował ich jak tańczyli, nie chcąc myśleć, że pewnego dnia będzie z nią tańczył w dniu jej ślubu i że będzie już dorosła.

Zauważył jak Zayn rozmawiał z Coltonem, nowym fotografem, który pracował z Harrym, wskazując na Logan, a następnie podszedł bliżej by zrobić zdjęcie córce i ojcu w ich momencie. Potem spojrzał w dół, kiedy Evan kopnął we śnie, a następnie wydął wargę, przyciągnął go bliżej piersi, wiedząc, że był zaznajomiony z głosem jego serca i uspokoiło to, tak jak uspokajało to Logan.

Uśmiechnął się do Anne, kiedy usiadła obok niego, widząc jak szczęście zabłysło w jej oczach, kiedy spojrzała na syna i wnuczkę tańczących razem i robili do siebie głupie miny, gdy Logan wybuchnęła śmiechem i Harry szybko położył jej dłoń na plecach, aby utrzymać ją przed upadkiem, gdy odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, po czym ujął ją za tył głowy, ukrywając twarz w zgięciu jego szyi, gdy zaśmiał się, całując ją z boku głowy.

Owinął swoją wolną rękę wokół niej, opierając głowę na ramieniu, dopóki piosenka się skończyła i Logan wróciła z Harrym, a potem skoczyła w ramiona Anne, zostając tam, podczas gdy Harry usiadł obok Louisa, podnosząc koc, by zajrzeć do Evana, który spał z kciukiem w ustach, ssąc go raz na jakiś czas, a następnie owinął go, owijając ramię wokół Tomlinsona.

Gdy przyjęcie dobiegło końca i dwójka dzieciaków zasnęła, po tym jak Logan tańczyła z Louisem i prawie wszystkimi, Zayn i Niall wyjechali na swój miesiąc miodowy do Paryża. Louis i Eleanor wyściskali ich, mówiąc, że mają się bawić i po tym jak pożegnali się z Logan i Evanem, poszli do samochodu gotowi, aby rozpocząć nowe życie, tak jak wiedział, że był gotowy.

**************************

*I love you, blondie.


	38. And he loves me so, we’re two in a row

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział przetłumaczony by Ana (anafakeana.tumblr.com)

Tydzień po ślubie Nialla i Zayna Louis ogłosił, że ich ślub będzie 18 lipca, co daje im tylko sześć miesięcy na zorganizowanie wszystkiego, a kilka dni później Louis ma skoroszyt, wypełniony listą czynności i wszystkim, czego mógłby potrzebować. Harry mimowolnie czuje się lepiej, wiedząc, że Louis ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Wybrali Liama i Zayna na swoje drużby, Logan do rzucania kwiatków i spytali Davida i Briana, czy Alex mógłby podawać obrączki, dziękując im milion razy, gdy się zgodzili, uśmiechając się, gdy dwójka dzieci wiwatowała, skacząc w górę i w dół i trzymając się za dłonie. Udało im się obudzić Evana, który był marudny przez resztę popołudnia.

Jakiś czas później, styczeń dobiegał końca, a Louis miał gotową listę gości i zarezerwował miejsce, upewniając się, że wybrał najlepsze w Londynie. W dwudzieste trzecie urodziny Harry’ego zorganizował imprezę niespodziankę z rodziną i przyjaciółmi przy pomocy Liama, Nialla, Zayna i Briana, którym udało się utrzymać go z dala od domu przez pół dnia, podczas gdy reszta pomagała Louisowi wszystko zorganizować. Nigdy nie zapomni zaskoczonej twarzy Harry’ego, gdy przeszedł przez próg, słysząc najbliższych, życzących mu _wszystkiego najlepszego_ i patrząc na Logan, przytulającą go w talii, zanim wziął ją na ręce.

Dla Harry’ego były to najlepsze urodziny, spędzone z bliskimi. Gdy ich przyjaciele poszli, a reszta rodziny spała, on i Louis nie spali do późna, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się niekontrolowanie ze swoich głupich żartów i zabawnych wspomnień do czasu, aż rozbolały ich brzuchy, a Louis zaczął stawać się zmęczony, zasypiając w połowie rozmowy o tym, kto był najlepszym superbohaterem. Gdy tylko Harry zauważył, że śpi, patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a następnie owinął ramiona wokół niego, przybliżając go do siebie. Pocałował jego czoło, zasypiając z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Na piąte urodziny Logan, Louis i Harry urządzili imprezę w ich domu, zapraszając całą klasę nawet Thabithę, która wydawała się lubić Logan i była rzeczywiście zaskakująco miła. Cieszyli się, że jej rodzice zrobili coś z jej postawą. Wszystko szło świetnie, dopóki nie pomyślała życzenia bezwstydnie i powiedziała Louisowi i Harry’emu, że zażyczyła sobie siostrzyczki, ponieważ w domu było zbyt wiele chłopców i potrzebowali kolejnej dziewczynki. Ich bliscy przyjaciele i rodzina wybuchła śmiechem, podczas gdy Zayn przybił jej piątkę, mówiąc im, żeby na to poszli, ponieważ to było coś, czego jego ciasteczko sobie życzyło, za co został uderzony w tył głowy przez Louisa, który patrzył na niego figlarnie.

Tej nocy Harry wziął Louisa na romantyczny obiad, zostawiając dzieci pod opieką ich mam i sióstr, które nalegały i kochały je rozpieszczać. Oczy szatyna rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył stół na środku restauracji, przypominający mu ich pierwszą randkę w tej restauracji na Hawajach, gdy znów się dla niego otworzył. Louis nie wiedział, co było na obiad, a wszystkim, co mógł widzieć i słyszeć, był Harry, dopóki nie został sam, gdy Styles wyszedł do łazienki. Już miał wstać i go poszukać, gdy wszystkie światła dookoła wnętrza restauracjistały się bardziej ciemniejszepozostawiając ich w ciemności, z wyjątkiem tych na scenie, gdzie grał zespół. Zmarszczył brwi w zdezorientowaniu, gdy zobaczył Harry’ego, stojącego tam z mikrofonem przed sobą.

\- Jestem naprawdę nieśmiały, gdy przychodzi do śpiewania dla publiczności, ale… dla niego zrobię wszystko. To dla ciebie, Lou. Kocham cię – uśmiechnął się Harry, patrząc prosto na Louisa, u którego pojawiły się łzy, gdy zaczęła się piosenka zauważając i wiedząc, jak Harry nie znosił śpiewać przed innymi, ale właśnie tam był… robiąc wszystko dla niego.

You touched these tired eyes of mine  
And map my face out line by line  
And somehow growing old feels fine  
I listen close for I’m not smart  
You wrap your thoughts in work of art  
And they’re hanging on the walls of my heart

I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I’m yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
I never feel I’m quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I’m yours

You healed these scars over time  
Embraced my soul  
You loved my mind  
You’re the only angel in my life

I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I’m yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
I never feel I’m quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I’m yours

I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the word as such  
I know I don’t fit in that much  
But I’m yours.

Podczas trwania piosenki, oczy Louisa były zalane łzami i mógł zobaczyć, jak niektórzy z pozostałych mieli łzy w oczach i wesoło uśmiechali się do nich, patrząc na niego i Harry’ego. Louis nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego Harry nie lubił śpiewać dla publiki, gdy jego głęboki i ochrypły głos był najlepszą rzeczą, na którą kiedykolwiek się natknął podczas jednego z ich nocowań, gdy mieli czternaście lat, podczas gdy Harry brał prysznic, a on czekał, siedząc na łóżku. Gdy tylko Loczek był prawie przy ich stoliku, szatyn wstał, aby go przytulić i pocałować, czując jedno z ramion chłopaka wokół talii, a drugą dłoń, pieszczącą jego policzek, słysząc brawa oraz gruchanie.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham – wyszeptał Louis przy ustach Harry’ego, opierając swoje czoło o jego.

\- Ja też cię kocham… tak bardzo, bardzo – uśmiechnął się Harry, siadając obok Louisa.

\- To było piękne, dziękuję – powiedział Louis, gdy trzymał go za rękę.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko – powiedział Harry, całując jego knykcie.

Po obiedzie Harry pojechał do małej chatki na obrzeżach Londynu z dala od jasnych świateł i hałasu, chcąc zaskoczyć Louisa, który nawet nie spytał, gdzie byli, ponieważ ufał Harry’emu całym swoim życiem. Gdy Harry otworzył drzwi i wpuścił go do środka, oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się, idąc ścieżką z płatków róż, które prowadziły od drzwi frontowych do, jak zakładał, sypialni i chwycił dłoń Harry’ego, ciągnąc go tam, gdzie pocałował go nawet nie kłopocząc się zamknięciem drzwi.

Harry zamierzał być powolny i namiętny, ale pomysł ten został odrzucony, gdy znalazł się pod Louisem, gdy bezczelnie ujeżdżał jego twarz trzymając się zagłówka, podczas gdy szatyn zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie zrobili tego wcześniej, decydując, że nic nie mogło tego pobić. Zmienił zdanie, gdy podpierał się na rękach i kolanach, jęcząc w roztargnieniu, podczas gdy Harry wsuwał w niego palce. Schował twarz w poduszkę, gdy Styles polizał długi pasek od tyłu jego jąder przez całą drogę do jego wejścia. Chciał krzyczeć imię Harry’ego, ale zamiast tego wypuścił serię przerywanych słów, gdy brunet wepchnął w niego swój język po trzech palcach, dopóki nie był na skraju orgazmu, zatrzymując go, nie chcąc jeszcze tego osiągnąć.

Gdy tylko Harry leżał na plecach, a gotowy Louis siedział na nim okrakiem, podtrzymując się na kolanach, chwycił penisa Harry’ego, ustawiając się i czując, jak główka uderza lekko w jego wejście. Powoli się opuścił, pochylając się do pocałunku i uniósł się, a następnie znów opadł, powtarzając to kilka razy, dopóki Harry nie chwycił jego bioder, żeby powstrzymać go od ruchów, używając swojej siły do łatwego wchodzenia i wychodzenia. Pozwolił Louisowi robić to, co mu się podoba, nie próbując przerzucić go na plecy i pieprząc go w materac za każdym razem, gdy Louis poruszał swoimi biodrami tam i z powrotem, a następnie robił ósemki, aż się zmęczył i zatrzymał, pozwalając Loczkowi robić, co do niego należało.

\- Kurwa, jesteś taki duży – powiedział Louis, próbując nie poruszać się tam i z powrotem, jęcząc, gdy Harry poruszał się szybciej.

\- Dojdziesz dla mnie? – Harry nadal się w niego wbijał, słysząc, jak skomle _tak_ , zacieśniając uchwyt na jego bicepsach, gdy chwycił w dłoń jego erekcję, poruszając nią równo z rytmem pchnięć.

Harry zgarnął włosy ze spoconego czoła Louisa, do którego przylegały, a gdy Tomlinson otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto w jego, nie mógł powstrzymać tego dłużej i wypełnił prezerwatywę, przebiegając dłońmi po plecach chłopaka, ściskając jego tyłek i pomagając mu poruszać się w górę i w dół, podczas gdy Louis owijał dłoń wokół swojego członka, poruszając nią, dopóki nie doszedł na całego Harry’ego, gdy uderzył w jego czułe miejsce.

\- O mój Boże… - Louis wziął głęboki wdech, unosząc się nad Harrym i pochylając się do pocałunku.

\- Kocham cię – wymamrotał Harry pomiędzy pocałunkami.

\- Ja też cię kocham – Louis uśmiechnął się, całując go jeszcze raz, zanim z niego zszedł, kładąc się obok.

Harry wstał do łazienki, wracając z wilgotnym ręcznikiem, oczyszczając Louisa po tym, jak umył się w łazience i położył się obok niego, owijając ramiona, przyciągając go do siebie, gdy pocałował jego ramię, nigdy nie chcąc odchodzić. Następnego ranka Louis wstał i poczuł zapach naleśników dokładnie wtedy, gdy Harry wszedł z pełną tacą, uśmiechając się nieśmiało i rumieniąc, gdy zobaczył, że były w kształcie serca.

\- Zeszła noc była cudowna… obie części – Louis chwycił jedną z dłoni Harry’ego, podczas gdy Harry nakarmił go kawałkiem swojego naleśnika, mimo że miał własnego na talerzu.

\- Cieszę się – powiedział Harry, pochylając się, aby go pocałować.

\- Chatka jest piękna, chciałbym zostać tu na zawsze – skomentował Louis, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- To… smutno, że wynająłem ją tylko na jedną noc i musimy ją opuścić za kilka godzin – Harry westchnął smutno, chichocząc, gdy Louis żartobliwie wywrócił oczami.

\- Utkną w niej tak samo jak my pewnego dnia – zaśmiał się Harry, pchając Louisa do tyłu na łóżko, gdy instynktownie owinął nogi wokół jego talii, chichocząc, gdy Harry obsypywał jego twarz pocałunkami.

Kilka godzin później byli z powrotem w domu, wchodząc drzwiami garażowymi i gdy tylko weszli do kuchni, gdzie Gemma była sama, karmiąc Evana, podczas gdy Logan jadła palcami owoce, wstała i podbiegła do Louisa i Harry’ego, chcąc, żeby wzięli ją na ręce. Louis ją podniósł, całując jej skroń, gdy oddała pocałunek, mówiąc im, jak bardzo ona i Bąbelek tęsknili za nimi i chcąc wiedzieć, gdzie byli, podczas gdy Gemma miała zadowolony z siebie wyraz twarzy, poświęcając całą swoją uwagę Evanowi, który patrzył prosto na nią w zdumieniu, jedynie mrugając kilka razy.

\- Byliśmy poza domem, kochanie. Idź skończyć swoje owoce – powiedział Louis, próbując ją odstawić, zatrzymując się, aby mogła dać Harry’emu buziaka, a następnie pobiegła z powrotem do swojego siedzenia, gdy tylko jej stopy dotknęły podłogi.

\- Dzięki za doglądanie ich, Gems. Gdzie są pozostali? – spytał Harry, podchodząc do stojaka obok niej i całując ją w głowę przed schyleniem się, aby pocałować Evana.

\- Są na zewnątrz z dziewczynkami – odpowiedziała Gemma.

\- Hej kumplu. Tęskniłem za tobą – zagruchał Harry, chwytając jego dłoń, gdy skończył jeść i Gemma odsunęła butelkę, chichocząc, gdy dziecko podążyło za nią maleńkimi rączkami.

\- Nie jesteś głodnym chłopczykiem, tak? – gaworzył Louis, pochylając się obok Harry’ego.

Nadal chwalili małego synka, gdy on skupiał wzrok na ich twarzach i maleńki uśmiech zaczął formować się na jego ustach. Spomiędzy nich wydobyło się delikatne gaworzenie, zanim był całkiem uśmiechnięty, kopiąc nóżkami i machając rączkami w podnieceniu.

\- O mój Boże on się uśmiecha! Louis, on się uśmiecha – Harry prawie krzyknął entuzjastycznie, podczas gdy Louis uśmiechnął się i skinął, biorąc chłopca na ręce.

\- Ciociu Gemmo, pójdziemy do parku? – spytała Logan, wycierając dłonie w serwetkę, którą dała jej Gemma, zanim mogła chwycić dłonie Evana i pocałować maleńkie knykcie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, księżniczko, ale najpierw pozwól, że się przebiorę – uśmiechnęła się Gemma, wstając i idąc do sypialni, w której spała.

\- Weź go, wybiorę ubrania stosowne do pogody – powiedział Louis, dając Evana Harry’emu.

Na niedługo po tym, jak Louis odszedł, Evan zaczął wiercić się w ramionach Harry’ego, gdy wszedł do jego sypialni, trzymając Logan za rączkę i pozwalając jej iść, gdy dziecko zaczęło płakać i przytulać twarz do szyi Stylesa. Usiadł na łóżku, chwytając materiał, w razie gdyby mu się odbiło i umiejscowił Evana na kolanach, upewniając się, że trzymał go tak samo, jak Louis i uśmiechnął się, gdy Logan zajęła miejsce obok niego.

\- Pomogę ci, tatusiu – powiedziała Logan, klepiąc jego plecy wraz z Harrym.

Nadal uderzali lekko w jego plecki, gdy Logan przybliżyła się do niego, kontynuując, dopóki Evan nie beknął, a potem zwymiotował wszystko na sweter Harry’ego, gdy się do niego pochylił, robiąc bałagan, a Logan zabrała rękę w obrzydzeniu, podczas gdy Harry jedynie patrzył.

\- Eww – Logan zmarszczyła nos w zdegustowaniu, szybko gramoląc się z łóżka, a następnie wybiegła z pokoju, zostawiając Harry’ego samego.

\- Robaczku, wracaj. Powiedziałaś, że mi pomożesz… - przerwał Harry, gdy była już poza pokojem, zwracając swoją uwagę na wesołego Evana i wziął materiał, aby go wytrzeć, a następnie siebie, poddając się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego sweter był całkowicie zniszczony.

\- Myślisz, że wymiotowanie na tatusia jest zabawne, co? – Styles pocałował jego policzek, gdy uśmiechnął się, kładąc go na łóżko, aby zdjąć swój sweter. Znów go podniósł, idąc do góry, aby zmienić ubrania.

W następnych tygodniach Louis spędził dni na szukaniu rozrywki, wynajmując tego samego Dja, który był na ślubie Zayna i Nialla, po czym powiedzieli mu, żeby nie przejmował się fotografem, ponieważ Harry miał to już załatwione. Po rozmowach i uzgodnieniu, gdzie ceremonia miałaby się odbyć, szli ręka w rękę przez ten sam kościół, gdzie Harry zrobił zdjęcia Logan rok temu. Zostawili dzieci pod opieką Anny, która była bardziej, niż szczęśliwa, że będzie się opiekować Logan i Evanem.

\- Harry! Nie widziałem cię, odkąd byłeś chłopcem. Co u ciebie? – czcigodny Smith podszedł do nich, przytulając Harry’ego.

\- Dobrze. A u ciebie? – uśmiechnął się Harry.

\- U mnie świetnie.

\- To mój narzeczony, Louis. Louis, to jest czcigodny Smith. Poznałeś go, gdy przyszedł po zdjęcia Logan – Harry przedstawił ich ponownie.

\- Hej, miło cię znów poznać – szatyn potrząsnął jego dłonią, czując się przy nim komfortowo.

\- Ciebie również. Więc, w czym mogę wam pomóc? – spytał czcigodny Smith, patrząc na obu z ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Louis i ja pobieramy się. Bardzo chcielibyśmy zrobić to tutaj i żebyś prowadził nabożeństwo. To wiele by dla nas znaczyło – powiedział Harry, wiedząc, że się zgadza, gdy się uśmiechnął.

Wyszli stamtąd po zorganizowaniu wszystkiego na ślub, wracając do domu, aby spędzić czas razem, a podczas gdy Harry próbował nauczyć Logan grania w piłkę, Louis umiejscowił się w pokoju zabaw, leżąc koło Evana podczas jego drzemki, która już się skończyła. Szukał kwiaciarni i firm cateringowych, rezerwując spotkania z restauratorami.

\- Bardzo trudno zorganizować ślub, wiesz? Ale wszystko będzie tego warte, ponieważ poślubię twojego tatusia – Louis pocałował jego policzek i zabrzęczał jedną z pluszowych grzechotek w kształcie owieczki, którą dostał od Gemmy.

Evan próbował zadrzeć główkę do góry i podążyć wzrokiem za dźwiękiem, zanim zaczął się wić i Louis podniósł go. Przestraszył się, gdy piłka uderzyła w okno, lecz na szczęście go nie zbiła, a następnie Harry otworzył drzwi, mówiąc szybkie _przepraszam_ , zanim wrócił na zewnątrz z piłką w dłoniach, chcąc podać ją Logan. Nie chcąc iść na dwór, Tomlinson usiadł na kanapie, układając Evana przy swojej klatce piersiowej i patrząc na Harry’ego, stojącego naprzeciwko czegoś, co miało być ich bramką, uśmiechając się, gdy Logan kopnęła piłkę, strzelając gola, gdy Harry celowo nie rzucił się w bok, a następnie przewrócił na plecy.

Przytulił Logan, turlając się po trawie, gdzie radośnie rzuciła się na niego, chcąc, żeby jej pogratulować. Wstał z nią, biorąc ją na ramiona i biegając wokół, podczas gdy ścigał ich podekscytowany Jaskier. Gdy się zmęczyli, wrócili do środka i po wzięciu prysznicu obejrzeli „Krainę Lodu”, pijąc gorącą czekoladę i ciesząc się idealnym wieczorem.

~*~

Po przedyskutowaniu wszystkiego, zdecydowali się na ślub na plaży, ponieważ to przypominało im czasy, gdy zaczęli od nowa na Hawajach i teraz byli najszczęśliwszą rodziną. Cztery miesiące przed ślubem Louis był jednym wielkim bałaganem, próbując zrobić wszystko na raz, włączając w to wizyty dzieci u lekarza, gdy Harry znów zaczął pracować na cały etat, zostawiając go samego i biorąc ich ze sobą, aby biegać na posyłki, gdy Anna nie mogła się nimi opiekować. Na szczęście wybrał już i kupił zaproszenia, a Harry był w trakcie planowania miesiąca miodowego na Bahamach po tym, jak Anne i Jay zaproponowały, że zajmą się Logan i Evanem, gdy ich nie będzie.

\- Gotowy? – Louis spytał bruneta po raz drugi tego ranka, wiedząc, że się spóźnią.

Był środek kwietnia, a ze ślubem, który ma się odbyć za kilka miesięcy, Louis jedynie chciał zarezerwować kwiaciarnię i wybrać i zamówić tort, aby mieć to już za sobą. Zostawił Evana w nosidełku obok Logan w pokoju gościnnym, podczas gdy poszedł po Harry’ego i nadal czekał, aż skończy myć zęby, gdy usłyszał krzyki Logan. Pobiegł do niej, a zaraz za nim Harry. Odnalazł ją obok brata, płaczącą i próbującą wyplątać od niego swoje włosy, sprawiając, że był jeszcze bardziej podekscytowany ruszaniem rączką i ciągnięciem za nie mocniej. Szybko schylił się i wyciągnął włosy z jego dłoni, sprawiając, że zaczął się lekko wiercić, uspokajając się, gdy Louis dał mu jego smoczek, a chłopiec uśmiechnął się przez niego, kopiąc nóżkami. Gdy skończył, skierował całą swoją uwagę na Logan, przytulając ją ciasno i pocierając bolące miejsce na skroni, uznając, że jej długie do pasa włosy powinni ściąć, nie dbając o to, że Gemma i Eleanor chciały, żeby nadal były takie długie aż do ślubu.

\- Już w porządku kochanie, nie płacz – Louis pocałował czubek jej głowy, podczas gdy ona czkała, ukrywając twarz w zgięciu jego szyi.

\- Jest dobrze, robaczku, tylko nie podchodź do niego zbyt blisko, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby pociągnął za twoje włosy – powiedział delikatnie Harry, całując tył jej głowy.

\- Chciałam go tylko pocałować, tatusiowie – Logan znów wybuchła płaczem.

Louis odsunął się, całując jej czoło i dając Harry’emu jedną z gumek do włosów, które zawsze miał wokół nadgarstka w razie, gdyby jej potrzebowała, następnie odpiął Evana z nosidełka samochodowego, zdobywając od niego piski z zachwytu. Czekał, aż Harry skończy związywać jej włosy w wysokiego kucyka będąc w tym mistrzem, a następnie ułożył Evana na jej rękach, a ona szybko owinęła je wokół niego, całując go w czoło. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy przytulił się do niej układając twarz w zgięciu jej szyi.

\- Chce, żebyś wiedziała, że cię kocha i że przeprasza, że pociągnął cię za włosy. Nie chciał tego, kochanie – powiedział Louis, znów go zabierając, gdy mu go oddała.

Znów umieścił Evana w foteliku i zabrał go, idąc do samochodu, a za nim Harry i Logan, dojeżdżając na czas na spotkanie z florystą. Skończyli na wybraniu niebieskich hortensji, kremowych róż, białych hawajskich orchidei, eustomii  ułożone w szklanym wazonie, przystrojone muszelkami i wieńcem jak głowną atrakcję do kościoła. Louis opuścił miejsce zadowolony z ich wyboru, a podekscytowana Logan wiedziała, że zmierzali do miejsca, gdzie będzie mogła jeść dużo ciasta.

Gdy tylko weszli do miejsca, gdzie mają testować torty, zostali przywitani przez Ashley, jedną ze sprzedawczyń, którą Louis natychmiast uznał za sympatyczną i zaprowadziła ich do pomieszczenia, podczas gdy Harry trzymał Logan na rękach, nie chcąc, żeby coś zepsuła, podczas gdy Evan był w swoim wózku. Styles po prostu kochał prowadzić go, podczas gdy dziecko było całkowicie nieprzytomne po długim dniu. Pozwolono im spróbować i wybrać najlepszy tort, ale gdy tylko Louis lubił jeden, Harry go nienawidził, a w pewnej chwili Logan, która brała maleńkie kawałki każdego, każdy jej smakował, mówiąc im, żeby kupili je wszystkie.

\- Nie lubię tego smaku – argumentował Louis, podczas gdy Harry westchnął.

\- Co jest z nim nie tak? – spytał Harry, starając się pozostać cierpliwym.

\- Nie lubię go i nie chcę mieć tortu bananowego na naszym ślubie – Louis prawie się obraził, gdy Evan obudził się płacząc i potrzebując pilnej zmiany pieluchy.

\- Przebiorę go, a ty nadal próbuj – powiedział Harry, biorąc ze sobą wózek i Logan.

Szybko wszedł do rodzinnej łazienki, zabierając się do pracy, gdy zorientował się, że był kompletnie ubrudzony. Widział Logan, stojącą daleko od nich. Próbował się pośpieszyć, podczas gdy Evan płakał coraz głośniej i głośniej, im dłużej mu to zajmowało, dopóki Logan nie zakryła nosa koszulką i podeszła do nich, próbując go uspokoić, jak zawsze to robiła.

\- Nie płacz… to tatuś Curly, głupiutki Bąbelku. On ci nie zrobi krzywdy – gruchała Logan, chwytając jego dłoń, aby odwrócić jego uwagę, podczas gdy Harry starał się pospieszyć.

*******

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku – Louis usłyszał męski głos, gdy czekał na powrót Harry’ego, próbując marchewkowego tortu.

\- Tak, całkowicie w porządku – szatyn odwrócił się, widząc wysokiego mężczyznę z ciemnymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami, stojącego przed nim i oglądającego go od stóp do głów, a następnie posłał mu koślawy uśmiech, który natychmiast porównał do Harry’ego, wiedząc, że żaden uśmiech nie może równać się z tym Stylesa.

\- Mam na imię Tanner. Jesteś organizatorem ślubów? – spytał, wyciągając dłoń, aby potrząsnąć tą Louisa.

\- Jestem Louis i nie. Nie jestem organizatorem ślubów. – szatyn uśmiechnął się, zastanawiając się, czemu Harry’emu schodziło to tak długo.

\- Och przepraszam, wyglądasz dość młodo i jesteś sam, więc tak tylko założyłem. Przepraszam – zachichotał Tanner.

\- Nic się nie stało i nie jestem sam. Jestem z moim narzeczonym, który zaraz tu będzie – powiedział Louis, patrząc na próbki, które nadal miał na posmakowanie.

\- Mogę ci w czymś pomóc? Masz jakieś pytania? – spytał.

\- Jak na razie nie… nadal próbujemy i sądzę, że zajmie to trochę dłużej – uśmiechnął się Louis, wykreślając bananowy i marchewkowy tort z listy, którą dała im wcześniej Ashley, zauważając, że Tanner podchodzi trochę bliżej.

Zanim Harry znów pojawił się w jego życiu, Louis zawsze był typem osoby nerwowej, ilekroć mężczyzna podchodził zbyt blisko niego bez jego zgody lub gdy nie znał jego imienia. Gdy tylko był na zewnątrz z Logan w nosidełku, zawsze trzymał ją ciaśniej przy klatce piersiowej, trzymając klucze pomiędzy palcami, gotowy dźgnąć oko tego, kto ośmielił się zranić jego albo jego córkę. Teraz, gdy Harry był z powrotem i mógł ruszyć dalej i wybaczyć mu, prawie uznał to znowu za normalne, dopóki nie byli zbyt blisko niego.

\- Według mnie najlepszy jest ten czerwony tort – powiedział Tanner, stojąc tuż obok Louisa.

\- Jest dobry, ale nie jestem jego miłośnikiem – niebieskooki wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na waniliowy tort z owocami tropikalnymi, podchodząc do niego.

\- Po prostu daj mi znać, gdy będziesz czegoś potrzebował – uśmiechnął się Tanner.

\- Tak zrobię – powiedział Louis i uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył Harry’ego, trzymającego Evana i Logan, pchającą wózek.

\- Hej kochanie, znalazłeś jakiś? – spytał Harry, trzymając smoczek w ustach Evana, aby zaniechać upuszczenia go, ponieważ nie znalazł jeszcze klipsa. Mimowolnie spojrzał na Tannera, widząc, jak blisko był przy szatynie.

\- Chyba tak. Naprawdę lubię ten waniliowy z nadzieniem z owoców tropikalnych – Louis uśmiechnął się tak promiennie, że można było porównać to do blasku słońca, księżyca i gwiazd.

\- Idealnie – uśmiechnął się Harry, podchodząc do niego, aby go pocałować. Odsunął się, gdy Evan zaczął się wiercić w jego ramionach, chcąc iść do Louisa.

Zdecydowali się na niebieski i biały pięciopiętrowy tort, zmierzając do domu po złożeniu zamówienia, zanim Louis nie zmienił zdania, chcąc spotkać się z szefem cateringu, aby upewnić się, że wszystko szło tak, jak planował. Logan była poirytowana i gotowa upaść gdziekolwiek i zasnąć, gdy zamiast pójścia do domu, poszli gdzieś jeszcze.

\- Tatusiu, chcę do domu – pociągnęła za sweter Louisa, gdy przeglądał menu, nawet nie zwracając na nią uwagi.

Skrzywił się na kokosowe krewetki, które serwowali jako przekąskę, zmieniając je na świeże tropikalne owoce, ciesząc się na widok mieszanki tropikalnych napojów i smakowych rumów i wódek na drinki. Skinął głową, uznając sałatkę i gotowane warzywa na przystawkę, marszcząc brwi, gdy Logan spróbowała je i odepchnęła talerze w obrzydzeniu. Mógł się zaśmiać, kochając fakt, że ona i Harry tak samo krzywili się, gdy czegoś nie lubili i mógłby dać im cokolwiek, z wyjątkiem wyrzucenia go. Był zadowolony tym, że smakował jej cytrynowy duszony kurczak i truskawki w czekoladzie, musząc zabrać je z dala od niej, aby powstrzymać od zjedzenia ich zbyt dużo.

Gdy dotarli do domu, Louis wykąpał Evana, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie płakał tak bardzo, jak za każdym razem, gdy ma zbyt długo do czynienia z wodą, ale teraz pojął to i mógł wspinać się na szatyna lub bruneta, sprawiając, by było im ciężej go umyć. Teraz gdy już spał po nocach w swoim własnym pokoju, Louis i Harry mieli więcej czasu dla siebie, dopóki Logan nie błagała, żeby spać z nimi w obawie przed ciemnością lub wymyślonymi potworami. Dwa miesiące przed ślubem Liam zaangażował się, że pójdzie z Harrym na dopasowywanie smokingów, wywracając oczami ilekroć Harry wywrócił oczami nie lubiąc czarnych, kiedy on i Louis zdecydowali się na szare, podczas gdy Louis doprowadzał Zayna do szaleństwa.

\- To musi być szary, a w tym wyglądam grubo… to znaczy… patrz na mój tyłek, muszę jeszcze schudnąć – Louis skarżył się po raz trzeci.

\- Twój tyłek wygląda świetnie i nie musisz tracić wagi, wyglądasz super – powiedział Zayn, zastanawiając się, o co do cholery chodziło Louisowi.

\- Umrę, ślub za dwa miesiące, a ja nadal nie wysłałem zaproszeń… i muszę kupić Logan sukienkę i smoking dla Evana… i ściąć włosy Logan – Louis wzdychał ciężko.

\- Ale wszystko inne masz gotowe, że mógłbyś teraz brać ten ślub. A ja nie pozwalam ci obciąć jej włosów… tylko podciąć końcówki – powiedział Zayn, sprawdzając godzinę w telefonie.

W końcu Louis pozostał w szarym garniturze z dwoma guzikami i satynowymi krawędziami i kołnierzem, a Harry prawie całym prostym w tym samym kolorze. Kilka dni później mieli gotowe obrączki z eleganckim H & L na boku. Tego dnia odwiedzili Davida i Briana na randkę z Alexem i patrzyli z uśmiechem na ustach, jak Brian tłumaczył Alexowi, jakie ważne zadanie będzie miał do wykonania w dniu ślubu, a mały chłopiec przytakiwał głową z podnieceniem, słuchając każdego słowa ojca.

Dzień przymiarki sukienki dla Logan był totalnym koszmarem, gdy odmówiła zakładania tej, sięgającej jej do ud i gdy próbowała wejść w suknię balową do podłogi. Louis chciał, żeby założyła inną, dziewczynka skończyła na tupaniu i płakaniu, nie chcąc już tego nosić. W końcu wybrała koronkową, białą sukienkę za kolana bez rękawów z przeźroczystym dekoltem i jasnoniebieskim kwiatem w talii, mówiąc mu, że właśnie tą chciała. Wybieranie garnituru dla Evana było trudne, ponieważ szybko wyrastał z ubrań, a Louis nie mógł wybrać jednego spośród wielu uroczych, dziecięcych smokingów, dopóki Harry nie dobrał białego, który Louis po prostu kochał.

To stało się w nocy, gdy Logan oglądała film, a Harry i Louis skończyli wysyłać zaproszenia. Louis trzymał Evana na kolanach, gdy dziecko zajmowało się zabawą swoimi własnymi stopami, gaworząc, naśladując jakiekolwiek głosy usłyszał i robiąc bąbelki ze śliny, zmuszając Louisa, aby wycierał jego usta dość często, aby powstrzymać go od zbyt częstego ślinotoku. Tomlinson martwił się, że jego sześciomiesięczne dziecko nadal nie śmiało się, gdy inne dzieci robiły to w młodszym wieku, ale pediatra powiedział, że to było całkowicie normalne, że w niektórych sprawach jest opóźniony. Jednak chciał usłyszeć jego śmiech, aż do tej nocy, gdy Harry, będąc po prostu Harrym upuścił telefon na podłogę, jęcząc, gdy musiał go podnieść i udało mu się wylać jego napój, gdy Evan zaśmiał się po raz pierwszy. Wiwatowali i chwalili ich dziecko, patrząc w jego niebieskie oczy. Harry miał rację, gdy powiedział, że zostaną w tym kolorze.

Miesiąc przed ślubem otrzymali zezwolenie na zawarcie małżeństwa, robiąc kopie po tym, jak szatyn postanowił zmienić swoje nazwisko na Styles po rozmyślaniu nad tym przez cały miesiąc, gdy Harry spytał go czy zatrzymuje swoje. Harry oczywiście był bardzo zadowolony, gdy Louis mu o tym powiedział, podczas gdy reszta dokuczała Louisowi z przejścia od Louisa Tomlinsona w Louisa Stylesa, mówiąc mu, że brzmiało to bardzo ekskluzywnie.

~*~

\- To znaczy... co to do cholery było? – Harry wrzasnął na Louisa, idąc do domu, a zaraz za nim bardzo poirytowany i wściekły Louis.

\- Był tylko miły w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Ty byłeś dla niego totalnym dupkiem – Louis skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej, idąc za Harrym do kuchni.

\- Jaka szkoda, że nie będę mógł zobaczyć cię w smokingu, a zakładam, że wyglądasz w nim jeszcze przystojniej, niż już jesteś. Chciałbym mieć kogoś takiego jak ty – Harry naśladował Tannera, idąc za Louisem.

\- Naprawdę nie znoszę, gdy się taki robisz. Zachowujesz się jak jaskiniowiec i jakbym miał być twoją posesją… cholernym przedmiotem zamiast człowiekiem, będącym twoim narzeczonym i ojcem twoich dzieci – warknął Louis, sprawdzając na zegarku czy już czas, aby zabrać Logan i Evana od Anny.

Tydzień przed ślubem zadzwoniła do nich Ashley, aby mogli zatwierdzić ostateczny wystrój, zanim będą mogli upiec i udekorować tort. Tanner przez cały czas bezwstydnie flirtował z Louisem, a co wkurzyło Harry’ego, to że Louis się przez to rumienił i chichotał, zanim brunet nie chwycił jego dłoni i nie odciągnął go z dala od mężczyzny. Kłócili się przez całą drogę do domu. Szatyn mówił Loczkowi, że ich ośmieszył, podczas gdy Harry argumentował, że Tanner był szczęściarzem, bo do tej pory nie miał sinego oka.

\- Och więc chciałeś, żebym tak po prostu stał tam jak idiota i patrzył, jak ten skurwiel flirtuje z tobą, jakby mnie tam nie było? – Harry podniósł brwi, przytakując, gdy Louis nic nie powiedział.

\- Harry wiesz, że z nim nie flirtowałem i kocham tylko ciebie – powiedział szybko, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu.

\- Nie, nie, pomiń to… po prostu… nieważne. Pojadę po dzieci – powiedział Harry i odwrócił się, zostawiając go samego.

\- Harry… - Louis próbował za nim iść, ale gdy wyszedł na zewnątrz, Harry’ego i auta już nie było, a on zaczął panikować, myśląc, że może Harry pożałował, że w ogóle spytał go czy za niego wyjdzie i zamierzał odwołać ślub.

Zadzwonił do mamy bliski histerii, uspokajając się trochę, gdy powiedziała mu, że przesadzał i że Harry tego nie zrobi. Zaczekał na niego, aż wróci, siedząc przy barku w kuchni z filiżanką herbaty. Wziął głęboki wdech, gdy usłyszał otwieranie drzwi garażowych, a kilka minut później zamykanie ich oraz Logan, która wbiegła do kuchni, owijając ręce wokół talii niebieskookiego, gdy on również ją przytulił, całując w czoło. Styles wszedł kilka sekund później, kładąc fotelik na ladzie, nie robiąc nic, aby wyciągnąć dziecko, ponieważ ośmiomiesięczny chłopiec spał po długim dniu kręcenia się dookoła, wstawania na czworaka, kołysania się tam i z powrotem w próbie raczkowania.

\- Chodź tu – powiedział w końcu Harry, podchodząc do Louisa z rozłożonymi ramionami i przytulając go, gdy zobaczył, jak czerwony był nos Louisa.

\- Przepraszam, proszę nie odwołuj ślubu – zaszlochał Louis, uspokajając się, gdy Harry pocałował czubek jego głowy, pocierając plecy.

\- Nie zamierzam odwoływać ślubu. Dlaczego o tym pomyślałeś? – spytał Harry, patrząc na Logan, która odchodzi i wraca z Jaskierem.

\- Bo jestem dupkiem i pewnie już nie chcesz mnie za męża – Louis wymamrotał przy jego klatce piersiowej, bawiąc się jednym z guzików jego czerwonej koszuli.

\- To nieprawda. Nie jesteś dupkiem, a ja nadal chcę, żebyś za mnie wyszedł. Pobieramy się w tę sobotę… za cztery dni będziesz panem Louisem Stylesem i moim mężem. Nie wycofamy się teraz, ponieważ już powiedziałeś _tak_ – zachichotał Harry na ostatnią część, ale nawet Louis czuł niepewność przez te słowa.

\- Nie chcę się wycofywać… chcę za ciebie wyjść – Louis odsunął się, aby na niego spojrzeć.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać – Harry uśmiechnął się, pochylając, aby pocałować chłopaka, właśnie wtedy, gdy płaczący i głodny Evan wybrał moment, aby się obudzić.

\- Hej kochanie, tatuś za tobą tęsknił – Louis uśmiechnął się, podnosząc go, podczas gdy Loczek chwycił jego jedzenie, którego ukradkiem spróbował, gdy był z nim sam, a Louis spędzał czas na dworze z Logan.

W noc przed ślubem, po tym jak odmówili trzymania się z dala od siebie przed ceremonią, Louis czekał pod pokojem Evana aż przestanie płakać, przechodząc przez fazę lęku separacyjnego, a następnie wszedł do sypialni, uważając, aby nie obudzić ich rodziny, ponieważ byli już sami. Gdy tylko pojawił się w łóżku, Harry owinął ramiona wokół niego, całując kark i uspokajając go. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż poślubi miłość swojego życia, chłopaka, który w przeszłości, gdy byli młodsi planował im ślub z tematyką Spidermana, chcąc być z nim na zawsze tak, jak też on chciał.

***************


	39. My wandering soul found solace at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie by marcelowa

Następnego ranka Louis obudził się o czasie, by zobaczyć Harry’ego, zanim został zabrany przez Anne I Gemmę, by przygotowały go na ich wielki dzień, podczas gdy jego matka starała się mu pomóc wraz z pomocą Lottie i Felicite. Robin i Mark wzięli za swój obowiązek pilnowanie najmłodszych, gdy reszta była gotowa a po tym Harry był prawie gotowy i Gemma i Eleanor, które przybyły wcześniej, by zabrać bliźniaczki, Logan i Evana, by byli gotowi. Po tym jak Gemma skończyła robić włosy bliźniaczkom, przeniosła się do małego dziecka, podczas gdy Eleanor starała się robić włosy Logan, co zajęło im dłużej, gdy ciągle się ruszała i jęczała aż Eleanor zrobiła jej francuskiego warkoczyka ze wstążką, zostawiając jej doskonale wystylizowane loki na plecach i ramionach, dodając kwiatka jako wianek. Gdy wszyscy byli gotowi przed czwartą, Harry był pierwszy do opuszczenia kościoła z całą tą nerwowością, a za nim dziesięć minut później Louis, który w ogóle lepiej się nie trzymał.

******

-Mamo, jestem taki zdenerwowany, co jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak. – Louis spojrzał na swoją matkę, która tylko uśmiechnęła się, owijając ramiona, pocieszająco wokół niego.

-Nic nie pójdzie źle, kochanie, ty i Harry wykonaliście świetną robotę i kościół i przyjęcie wygląda niesamowicie. To jest twój i Harry’ego wielki dzień… mój Boże, moje dziecko bierze ślub. – Jay zaczęła znikąd płakać, gdy czekała z Louisem na rozpoczęcie uroczystości.

-Zgodziliśmy się, że żadnych łez, mamo, zniszczysz sobie makijaż. – Louis starał sam się nie rozpłakać.

-Wszystkie nałożyłyśmy wodoodporną mascarę. – Jay zaśmiała się, sprawiając, że i szatyn się zaśmiał i czuł mniej nerwowy.

-Wciąż nie chcę żebyś płakała, chcę żebyś przez ten cały czas była uśmiechnięta i wyglądała pięknie tak jak zawsze. – powiedział, kładąc ręce na jej policzkach, całując w czoło.

-Jestem po prostu taka szczęśliwa, że wreszcie jesteś szczęśliwy i że za klika godzin poślubisz mężczyznę i zaczniesz nowy rozdział w swoim życiu z Harrym i moimi wnukami… miejmy nadzieję,  że wkrótce będzie ich więcej. – powiedziała od niechcenia Jay, poprawiając jego włosy, które były wystylizowane tak jak u Harry’ego.

-Nie tylko ty. Najpierw Logan, a potem dziewczynki… chcę więcej dzieci, ale teraz jestem szczęśliwy tylko z Logan i Evanem, on nawet nie ma jeszcze dziewięciu miesięcy. – zachichotał niebieskooki, kiedy jego matka wydęła wargi.

-Dobra, myślę, że mogę poczekać kilka lat. – uśmiechnęła się.

W czasie gdy Louis był spokojny i żartował ze swoją mamą, Harry był w innym pokoju, wariując, jak Anne i Gemma próbowały go uspokoić, ale nic nie działało. Miał nawyk bawienia się ze swoimi włosami, kiedy był zdenerwowany, ale za każdym razem krzyczała na niego Gemma, by uderzyć go w ręce, aby powstrzymać go od ich zniszczenia, a potem zaczął się bawić swoją butonierką, ale wtedy jego matka delikatnie go powstrzymała, mówiąc, że to także zamierza zniszczyć. Czuł się lepiej, kiedy usiadła obok niego, kładąc rękę na ramieniu, przyciągając bliżej, uśmiechnął się do niej i do swojej siostry, która wyszła z pokoju do Ashtona i by sprawdzić co z Evanem i z Logan.

-Nie bądź zdenerwowany, kochanie. Napisałeś swoją przemowę i pamiętasz ją, prawda? – zapytała delikatnie Anne, głaszcząc lewy policzek Stylesa, jak zwykła to robić, gdy był dzieckiem, a bał się burzy.

-Tak… mam nadzieję, że tego nie zniszczę. – Harry wypuścił drżący oddech, czując jakby jego serce miało wyskoczyć z piersi.

-Nie zniszczysz, także nie martw się. Po prostu weź głęboki oddech i nie bądź zdenerwowany. – powiedziała Anne, próbując go uspokoić.

-Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że poślubi mnie po tym wszystkim, czuję się jakby to był sen i boję się, że się obudzę i znowu będę sam, zanim ich znalazłem… boję się koszmarów, że znowu powrócą i może to jest jeden z nich, gdzie budzę się sam, bez nich. – powiedział brunet, chcąc, by mama przytuliła go mocniej.

-Nie śnisz kochanie, to dzieje się naprawdę i on cię poślubi, ponieważ kocha cię i ci wybaczył. Wiem, że czujesz się jakbyś nie był dla niego godny, i że wciąż tam w środku  nienawidzisz siebie za to, co mu zrobiłeś, ale tak jak on był w stanie, by ruszyć i zostawić to wszystko w przeszłości, by stworzyć wspaniałą rodzinę z tobą, ty także powinieneś to zrobić. Masz dwójkę pięknych dzieci, które cię kochają i cudownego mężczyznę, który nigdy nie przestał cię kochać tak jak ty jego. Jeśli nie byłbyś dla niego zbyt godny to dlaczego oboje znaleźliście siebie ponownie, co? – powiedziała cicho Anne, całując czubek jego głowy.

-Ponieważ go kocham… a on kocha mnie, nigdy nie przestał tak jak ja, nigdy nie przestałem. – wargi Harry’ego zadrżały, kilka łez spadło, czuł jak mama je wycierała.

-Proszę bardzo. – Anne uśmiechnęła się, ścierając jego łzy, zanim pocałowała go w czoło.

-Dziękuję. – wyszeptał, owijając ramiona wokół niej.

-Gotowy? – zapytała, wstając wraz z synem, chwytając go za rękę.

-Gotowy. – potwierdził chłopak, biorąc głęboki oddech, po czym uśmiechnął się, gdy szli do ołtarza, gdzie będzie czekał na Louisa.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech, chodząc obok swojej matki i za Logan i Alexem, którzy przyjmowali swoje zadania bardzo poważnie, po tym jak zmrużyła na niego oczy na szatyna, pokręcając głową, gdy wszedł do kościoła,, zanim ona i Alex to zrobili. Gdy tylko wszedł do korytarza, uśmiechnął się, widząc Harry’ego, który wyglądał na tak przystojnego jak zawsze, gdy czekał na niego przy ołtarzu, podczas gdy delikatna muzyka zaczęła grać i kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, to tak, jakby powietrze zostało zablokowane w piersi Harry’ego, obserwując go, który był coraz bliżej i bliżej, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od szatyna, uśmiechając się tak, jak on to robił.

Gdy się tam dostał, matka chwyciła jego ręce i Stylesa, łącząc je ze sobą, gdy mówiła, żeby Harry dał jej najpierw swoją, oddała mu tym samym swój najcenniejszy skarb, po czym brunet uśmiechnął się do niej, gdy usiadła obok Marka i swoich córek. Zarówno Harry jak i Louis uśmiechali się do siebie, wciąż oszołomieni, nie do końca wierząc, że biorą ślub, a potem odwrócili się w stronę księdza Smitha, który bardzo serdecznie się do nich uśmiechnął, zanim zaczął mówić.

-Zebraliśmy się tutaj, w te piękne popołudnie, by dzielić wraz z Louisem i Harrym przysięgę miłości. Gdy Louis i Harry powiedzą dziś swoje przysięgi, będziemy mieli zaszczyt, aby być świadkami ich miłości dla rodziny. Rodziny, która będzie odnowiona i pielęgnowana przed oddanie dwóch odrębnych jednostek, dorastających razem poprzez wspólne więzy miłości. – powiedział wielebny Smith, gdy szatyn i brunet zwalczali ochotę, by po prostu na siebie spojrzeć, jak trzymali ręce.

-Niech ich małżeństwo przyniesie im pokój, radość, komfort i zadowolenie, która jest znana ich sercom. Harry i Louis doświadczą nowej części swojego małżeństwa przez wszystkie sezony, które przyniosą im ich własne wyjątkowe momenty i wspomnienia. Podstawowym wymogiem dobrego małżeństwa jest silna więź prawdziwej przyjaźni i zaufania. Louisie i Harry, wasza wzajemna miłość będzie coraz bardziej pogłębiana z każdym dniem, ale ważne jest aby pamiętać, że miłość stoi na fundamencie prawdziwej, wzajemnej sympatii i szacunku do siebie.

-Aby prawdziwie kochać drugą osobę jest to, aby być skłonnym do zaakceptowania zarówno mocnych stron jak i słabych punktów w równym środku zrozumienia i szacunku. Przysięgi, które sobie złożycie będą słowną reprezentacją niewerbalnych emocji, które są tak prawdziwie, jak wszystko, co może być postrzegane, usłyszane, dotknięte. Na to nie ma słów, to co będziesz mówić dzisiaj, połączy was w jedną całość… ale siła miłości i zaangażowanie znaleziona będzie głęboko w waszych duszach. W tym czasie, poproszę cie, Harry, i ciebie, Louisie, abyście zwrócili się do siebie twarzami i chwycili za ręce.

Tak szybko jak spojrzeli sobie w oczy, nie mogli powstrzymać się od uśmiechu i uśmiechnęli się, gdy wszyscy widzieli ile tak naprawdę się kochali, jak wszechświatowi udało się stworzyć i połączyć dwie dusze, wręcz idealne dla siebie. Dwie dusze, które przeznaczone były do bycia razem, mimo, że nie trafiły do kogoś innego, dwoje kochanków, którzy wreszcie będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Mogli usłyszeć jak ich synek gaworzył bzdury w tle, gdy siedział na kolanach u Anne, spokojnie bawiąc się jej palcami, potem spojrzał na Logan, która uśmiechnęła się do niego, a następnie wrócił do tego, co robił przedtem.

-Jeśli ktoś tutaj z obecnych ma jakikolwiek powód, dlaczego ta dwójka nie powinna być połączona świętym węzłem małżeńskim, niech przemówi teraz lub zamilknie na zawsze. – głos wielebnego Smitha rozniósł się echem w całym kościele, a kiedy nic się nie stało, uśmiechnął się, czując jak para odetchnęła z ulgą.

-Harry, czy ty bierzesz Louisa za męża, partnera w życiu i swoją prawdziwą miłość? Obiecujesz pielęgnować swoją przyjaźń i miłość do niego dzisiaj, jutro, na zawsze? Obiecujesz ufać i szanować go, śmiać się z nim i płakać razem z nim? Obiecujesz być wiernym na dobre i na złe, w zdrowiu i w chorobie tak długo, jak oboje będziecie żyć?

-Tak. – odpowiedział bez wahania Harry, zwracając uwagę na sposób w jaki Louis wypuścił drżący oddech.

-Louisie, czy ty bierzesz Harry’ego za męża, partnera w życiu i swoją prawdziwą miłość? Obiecujesz pielęgnować swoją przyjaźń i miłość do niego dzisiaj, jutro, na zawsze? Obiecujesz ufać i szanować go, śmiać się z nim i płakać razem z nim? Obiecujesz być wiernym na dobre i na złe, w zdrowiu i w chorobie tak długo, jak oboje będziecie żyć?

-Tak. – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie Louis, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Harrym, bojąc się, że mógłby zniknąć albo, że nigdy go znowu nie zobaczy.

Gdy wielebny Smith pokazał gestem obrączki, Alex nieśmiało do nich podszedł, cierpliwie czekając, by wzięli swoje obrączki i mówiąc swoje osobiste przysięgi tak jak ćwiczyli. Harry delikatnie chwycił białe złoto, które było przeznaczone dla Louisa, biorąc ponownie jego rękę, był gotowy, aby wypowiedzieć swoje słowa, które napisał dla swojej miłości, gdy je sobie tylko przypomniał, by Louis mógł usłyszeć jak się teraz czuje i jak bardzo go kocha.

-Te słowa mogą brzmieć tak zwykle w tej chwili, ale zajęło mi to trochę, aby je znaleźć, zajęło chwilę, by po prostu powiedzieć je dokładnie. Słowa nie potrafią opisać tego jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz, jak bardzo cię kocham i uwielbiam. Dziękuję ci za podarowanie mi kolejnej szansy, kiedy na nią nie zasługiwałem, dziękuję za podarowanie dwójki wspaniałych dzieci i że wciąż mnie kochasz, po tym długim czasie. Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo kocham to wszystko w tobie, twój uśmiech, oczy i sposób w jaki je przewracasz, nawet jeśli zawsze ci mówię, że ci tak zostanie,  tak jak jeden z tych dni.

-Kocham każde twoje słowo i wszystko, co robisz i za każdym razem jak się uśmiechasz do mnie mówisz, że mnie kochasz tak jak ja kocham ciebie, zawsze zapiera mi dech w piersi. Dzisiaj obiecuję cię kochać bardziej i bardziej każdego dnia w naszym życiu i sprawić, abyś ty i nasze dzieci byli tak szczęśliwi do końca życia. Kocham cię, Lou. – Harry starał się nie płakać, widząc jak szatyn delikatnie umieścił obrączkę na swym palcu, a następnie uniósł jego dłonie, by pocałować je, mówiąc bezgłośnie _kocham cię._

Louis próbował przeczyścić swoje gardło, zadowolony, że jego oczy nie były mokre a łzy nie spływały mu po policzkach, kiedy delikatnie chwycił obrączkę Harry’ego, dziękując Alexowi, dając mu szybki uścisk, zanim wrócił do Briana i Dawida, którzy byli tak dumni ze swojego synka, po cichu go chwaląc.

-Od tego momentu, kiedy uśmiechnąłeś się do mnie po raz pierwszy ze swojego okna w sypialni, wiedziałem, że będziesz dla mnie wyjątkowy. Nigdy nie myślałem, że mógłbym się w tobie zakochać w sposób w jaki to zrobiłem, ale nie chciałbym zrobić tego w inny sposób, słyszałem, że dom jest tam, gdzie serce jest a tym jesteś ty i nasze dzieci. Słowa nigdy nie będą wystarczające, aby powiedzieć ci jak bardzo cię kocham i szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie będę w stanie znaleźć tych właściwych, aby opisać naszą miłość, ale wiem kilka rzeczy. Kocham was wszystkich, kocham w tobie wszystko i zawsze będę cię kochać.

-Nie musisz się już bać, ponieważ jesteś moją wiecznością i kochałem cię przez długi czas i będę coraz bardziej z każdym dniem przez resztę swojego życia. Sprawiasz, że jestem najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną i każdej nocy, gdy trzymasz mnie w ramionach, zamykam oczy i zasypiam, czując się bezpiecznie, wiedząc, że ty tam będziesz, kiedy się obudzę. Obok ciebie mam wszystko, czego potrzebuję, chcę się z tobą zestarzeć i mówić ci jak bardzo cię kocham każdego dnia. Zawsze będę cię kochał, nieważne co i nigdy nie przestanę, nigdy. – Louis umieścił obrączkę na palcu Stylesa, ściskając jego ręce.

-Weźcie te obrączki jak dowody waszej miłości i mocy zainwestowanej w was, ogłaszam was mężem i mężem. Możecie się teraz pocałować. – powiedział wielebny Smith, błogosławiąc ich związek.

W tym momencie wydawało się, że czas się zatrzymał, kiedy Harry zbliżył się umieszczając obie ręce na jego policzkach, a następnie przechylił głowę, trochę w prawo, pochylony do przody, gdzie wkrótce poczuł ciepłe wargi Louisa w synchronizacji z jego. Uśmiechnęli się w pocałunku, gdy dostali głośne okrzyki i oklaski i kiedy szatyn położył dłoń na policzku Loczka, wyczuł wilgoć, delikatnie osuszając ją kciukiem. Odsunął się i pocałował go w policzek, czując ciepłe i bezpieczne ramiona chłopaka wokół siebie, puścił go, odwracając się i spoglądając na gości, trzymając się za ręce.

-Przedstawiam wam Pana i Pana Styles.

Tak szybko jak zostały wypowiedziane te słowa, wiedzieli, że nic nie stanie się pomiędzy ich dwójką i trzymając się za ręce, wyszli z kościoła, gdy wielebny Smith obserwował ich z małym uśmiechem, mogąc być świadkiem miłości ,jak u nich. Gdy byli już na zewnątrz kościoła były gratulacje, a pierwszymi, którzy ich przytulili były ich matki, które mocno ich trzymały, dopóki Evan nie zaczął się kręcić i był coraz bardziej wybredny pomiędzy Harrym a Anne i dała go Loczkowi, obserwując jak jej wnuk natychmiast przytulił się do Harry’ego, przykładając całą swoją piąstkę do ust.

-Gratulacje kochanie, jestem taka szczęśliwa dla ciebie. – powiedziała Anne, płacząc.

-Nie płacz mamo, to szczęśliwy dzień dzisiaj, więc proszę nie płacz. – Harry delikatnie otarł jej łzy, obserwując jak Gemma do niego podchodzi.

-Gratulacje, mały braciszku. – Gemma przytuliła go, całując w czoło, a potem Evana.

-Dzięki Gems. – Harry uśmiechnął się, przytulając ją mocniej.

Po tym jak dostał gratulacje od Robina, Liama i reszty, rozejrzał się za Louisem i Logan znajdując się, pozujących do zdjęć i kiedy szatyn go zobaczył, cała jego twarz rozjaśniła się, rozszerzył swoje ramię, tak by mógł go pod nie wziąć bliżej, by zrobili im zdjęcie z całą czwórką, trzymając swojego syna i córkę pomiędzy sobą.

-Louis, gratulacje kochanie.

-Ciociu Suzanne, udało ci się! – Louis uśmiechnął się, patrząc na siostrę swojej matki, osobę, która mieszkała z nim przez trzy miesiące, kiedy po raz pierwszy przeniósł się do Londynu.

-Nie mogłam przegapić twojego ślubu. Hiszpania nie jest zbyt daleko. – uśmiechnęła się, przytulając go, a potem uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do Logan, która odwzajemniła uśmiech. – Cóż, czyż nie jesteś najwspanialszą dziewczynką, ostatni raz, gdy cię widziałam, byłaś maleńkim noworodkiem.

-Ciociu Suzanne, chcę żebyś poznała mojego męża Harry’ego i naszego syna Evana. Kochanie, to moja ciocia Suzanne. Mieszkałem z nią, kiedy przybyłem tu po raz pierwszy. – Louis promieniał ze szczęścia, gdy ich sobie przedstawił, wyglądając na szczęśliwego, że Harry nie miał nawet czasu pomyśleć o tych pierwszych miesiącach bez Louisa.

-Miło mi panią poznać. – Harry uśmiechnął się zaskoczony, kiedy ona przyciągnęła go do uścisku.

-Proszę, mów mi Suzanne kochany, jesteś teraz częścią rodziny. I cóż za piękne dziecko, Jay mówi o nim i o Logan przez cały czas. Mogę? – spytała, uśmiechając się, kiedy Loczek skinął głową i dał małego, gdy synek spojrzał na Harry’ego z szeroko niebieskimi oczami.

Spojrzał na niego, a potem na Louisa, zanim wydął swoją dolną wargę i zadrżał, zanim zaczął płakać, chcąc i czekając na jednego ze swoich tatusiów, by zabrali go z powrotem. Harry posłał cioci przepraszające spojrzenie, zanim go wziął, wyjaśniając, że mały jej po prostu nie zna, gdy pocierał jego plecki, wiedząc, że to go uspokoi, a potem wziął Logan od Louisa, gdy oddał mu Evana, wiedząc, że szatyn mógł go uspokoić w ciągu kilku sekund.

Kiedy dotarli na przyjęcie znowu zostali przedstawieni jako Pan i Pan Styles i Louis nie mógł przestać patrzeć na Harry’ego i uśmiechając się w sposób, że jego oczy świeciły szczęściem. Podziękowali gościom za dzielenie z nimi tego wspaniałego popołudnia i że jest na tyle wcześnie, że najwyższy czas na toast. Louis słuchał ze łzami w oczach i z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy gdy Zayn mówił o ich przygodach i życzył mu i Harry’emu najlepszego z najlepszych. Harry wiedział, że Zayn wciąż był nieco zły na niego i że zajmie mu to trochę czasu, aby zaakceptował go w pełni, jak to zrobił wcześniej, kiedy byli dziećmi, ale w tej chwili był zadowolony, że Zayn go tolerował. Toast Liama był emocjonalny i powiedział Harry’emu, że jest dla niego szczęśliwy i zadowolony, że dzielili te wszystkie wspaniałe wspomnienia razem, życząc szczęśliwej parze najlepszego.

W czasie gdy taniec jego matki i syna skończył się, nadszedł czas na ich pierwszy w życiu taniec jako małżeństwo i kiedy Thousand Years Chritsiny Aguilery i Steve’a Kazee zaczął grać, Harry owinął ramiona wokół talii Louisa, a szatyn wokół ramion Loczka. Czuli się tak, jakby byli tylko jedynymi w całym pomieszczeniu, gdy niebieskooki oparł głowę na ramieniu swojego męża, czując milion motyli w brzuchu, nie będąc w stanie myśleć o niczym innym niż o swoim mężu i ten moment między nimi, gdy Harry zacisnął swój uścisk mocniej.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I’ll love you for a thousand more

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years

_I’ll love you for a thousand more_

-Kocham cię, Aniele. – wymamrotał Harry, uśmiechając się, gdy Louis podniósł głowę I skubnął jego usta.

-Ja też cię kocham… z całego serca. – powiedział szatyn, mając na myśli każde słowo.

Louis był najszczęśliwszym, spędzając czas na tańczeniu z Harrym, Logan lub swoimi przyjaciółmi czy siostrami, do teraz włączając Gemmę, kiedy powiedziała mu, że może być jego szwagierką, ale wolała być siostrą, ponieważ dla niej był jak brat. Kiedy pokroili ciasto, mogli zrobić tylko dwa zdjęcia, zanim płaczący Evan został przekazany natychmiast Louisowi, który uspokoił go a Logan trzymała się Harry’ego, domagając się, by ja podniósł. Obserwowali jak Evan trzymał serwetkę w rączce i pomyślał, że to będzie dobrym pomysłem, by chwycić kawałek ciasta szatyna, ale krzyknął, gdy jego ręka chwyciła włosy Logan, kiedy złapał ją.

Zostali razem, dopóki dwójka dzieci nie zasnęła w ramionach swoich ojców i gdy nadszedł czas, aby jechać na lotnisko na ich miesiąc miodowy do Nassau na Bahamy z Louis będącym podekscytowanym, ale w tym samym czasie nie chciał opuszczać swoich skarbów. Logan obudziła się w sam raz, zanim wyjeżdżali, dając im uściski i buziaki, wracając do spania, zaraz po tym jak dowiedziała się, że jadą na wakacje jak wujek Zayn i Niall, domyślając się, że to było to, co żonate pary robiły.

~*~

-Louis, obudź się. Jesteśmy. – Harry delikatnie trącił śpiącego chłopaka.

Była druga w nocy w niedzielę, kiedy dostali się do międzynarodowego lotniska w Nassau i tak szybko jak Louis obudził się, wzięli taksówkę do ośrodka, w którym będą przebywali. Tak szybko jak tylko Louis był w pełni obudzony i byli sami, spojrzeli na siebie, póki Louis nie poruszył brwiami i powoli podszedł do Harry’ego, który natychmiast podniósł go za tył ud, czując jak nogi chłopaka owinęły jego talię, gdy pocałowali się i położyli się do łóżka, zapominając o swoich walizkach po lewej stronie przy drzwiach.

Tej nocy Harry kochał się z Louisem, dając mu czas, jak gdyby miał to być ich ostatni raz z nim i po tym owinął go swoimi ramionami, pozwalając mu położyć głowę na jego piersi, zasypiając. Następnego ranka szatyn otworzył oczy, czując jak klatka bruneta powoli unosiła się i opadała z jego wciąż ciepłymi ramionami owiniętymi wokół niego, czując się w nich bezpiecznie. Zamiast budzenia go, zakopał się głębiej, czując dreszcze, kiedy poczuł palce Harry’ego sunące w górę i w dół na jego nagich plecach, a potem jego usta całujące czubek jego głowy.

-Dzień dobry. – wymamrotał sennie Styles, marszcząc brwi, kiedy Louis przesunął się z dala od niego.

-Dobry… mężu. – powiedział Louis, przysuwając się bliżej do chłopaka, więc leżał obok niego, kochając to jak Harry natychmiast owinął swoje ręce wokół niego.

-Zostańmy tu tak cały dzień, możemy wyjść jutro. – powiedział Harry, układając się wygodnie na górze szatyna.

-Tak, okej… pocałuj mnie. – Louis zgodził się, marszcząc  usta, przewracając oczami,  kiedy wszystko co dostał, to skubnięcie.

-Poranny oddech, kochanie. – wymamrotał Harry, przytulając twarz do jego szyi.

Spędzili resztę dnia w łóżku, zamawiając obsługę, zadzwonili do domu, by sprawdzić co u dzieci, słuchając, kiedy Logan powiedziała im wszystko o swoim dniu, a potem usłyszeli chichot Evana, kiedy usłyszał ich głosy. Oboje zaśmiali się, kiedy Jay powiedziała im jak kopał nogi w podnieceniu i po tym rozłączyli się, gdy Harry zaproponował żeby wyszli, gdy była już pora kolacji. Louis był zaskoczony kiedy Harry zabrał go na prywatną plażę, gdzie czekała na nich kolacja przy świecach, nie mógł zaprzestać całowania go pod gwiazdami, kiedy podziwiał światełka udekorowane w altance, kochając każdą rzecz.

-To jest doskonałe, dziękuję. – powiedział Louis, trzymając dłoń Harry’ego na stole.

-Cieszę się, że ci się podoba, zawsze chciałem to dla ciebie zrobić. Mamy całą plażę dla siebie, możemy iść na spacer. – Harry uśmiechnął się, pochylając w kierunku szatyna, by złożyć delikatny pocałunek.

Po jedzeniu, przeszli się wokół plaży, zawsze trzymając się za ręce, ciesząc się, że nie było nikogo, kto by zawracał im głowę. Harry usiadł na piasku z dala od fal, nie dbając o to, że będzie mieć go w swoich spodniach. Przyciągnął Louisa, by usiadł na jego kolanach i zamiast tego usiadł naprzeciwko niego, siadając okrakiem, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu, owijając ramiona wokół niego. Harry położył się na swoich plecach z Louisem na sobie, rozkoszując się widokiem migoczących gwiazd i Louisem, blisko niego, dopóki szatyn nie podniósł swojej głowy i pocałował go. Harry uśmiechnął się, zauważając sposób w jaki niebieskie, szczęśliwe oczy chłopaka świeciły, gdy zawsze tak robił, zanim po raz pierwszy go spotkał, myśląc, że to niemożliwe, by tak wyglądały, dopóki nie poczuł opuszka palca Louisa, delikatnie ocierającego pojedynczą łzę.

-Kocham cię. – wyszeptał Louis, mając nadzieję, że w końcu Harry zobaczy, że przeszłość już się nie liczyła, by zobaczyć, że to co się liczyło to teraźniejszość i przyszłość razem.

-Nigdy nie zrozumiem dlaczego nigdy nie przestałeś, przez te wszystkie cztery lata myślałem, że mógłbyś iść dalej, ale nigdy tego nie zrobiłeś. – Harry zamknął swoje oczy, przyciągając mocniej chłopaka.

-Próbowałem, próbowałem iść dalej, ale nie mogłem, zawsze byłeś tam w tyle moich myśli i czasami myślałem o tobie, gdy szedłem spać, kiedykolwiek spojrzałem na Logan, ty tam byłeś. Jej włosy, jej oczy… nawet sposób w jaki czasami się zachowywała… to byłeś cały ty. – westchnął na końcu, czując się spokojnie.

-Przepraszam… tak bardzo przepraszam za zranienie cię, byłem potworem i taki głupi, przepraszam… dlaczego wciąż mnie kochasz, kocham cię tak bardzo, ale nie zasługuję na to, żebyś ty mnie kochał. – Harry zaczął płakać, podczas gdy Louis obserwował jak łzy spadają w dół, pozwalając na wyrzucenie tego wszystkiego, dopóki się nie uspokoił.

-Pamiętasz, kiedy oglądaliśmy Titanica i ty zostałeś w łóżku, gapiąc się w tv, dopóki napisy się nie skończyły, ponieważ chciałeś posłuchać piosenki Celine Dion? –zapytał Louis, a potem kontynuował, kiedy Harry skinął głową, nie bardzo rozumiejąc co Louis próbował przez to powiedzieć. – Pamiętasz tę część, która mówiła: Miłość może nas dotknąć po raz pierwszy i ostatni w życiu?

-Tak, ale co to ma wspólnego z nami? – zapytał Loczek, tworząc kółeczka na plecach chłopaka.

-O mój Boże, pomyśl Styles. – Louis zachichotał, chcąc pocałować jego wydętą minę.

-Nie łapię tego. – jęknął Loczek.

-Jack umarł, ale Rose nie…

-I czyja to była wina? Mógł także przetrwać, ale Rose nie dała mu nawet szansy. – mruknął Harry.

-Nie było zbyt wiele miejsca dla ich dwójki a on chciał żeby żyła, ponieważ ją kochał. – powiedział Louis, myśląc znowu jak on mu na to nie pozwolił, gdy położył głowę na jego piersi, a następnie podniósł się, by spojrzeć na niego, przypominając sobie jak zawsze argumentował ten koniec.

-Tak, było tak, ponieważ była zbyt samolubna.

-To nie o to chodzi. Próbuję ci powiedzieć, że bez względu na to i jak długo, nigdy nie przestała go kochać, on był jej pierwszą i jedyną prawdziwą miłością. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem zakochany, zanim zakochałem się w tobie i tak bardzo jak chciałem to powstrzymać, nigdy tego nie zrobiłem i nigdy nie mógłbym kochać nikogo innego jak kocham ciebie. To zawsze byłeś ty i zawsze będziesz nieważne co, nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać, nawet gdy umrę. Tak jak Rose nigdy nie przestała kochać Jacka. – powiedział, powoli wstając, gdyż był okrakiem na chłopaku.

-Zawsze będę cię kochał i zawsze będziemy razem, nawet jeśli znikniemy na długo z tego świata. – obiecał Harry, czując się jakoś uspokojony.

-Pamiętam, gdy czytałem ten cytat: _Prawdziwa miłość jest wyborem wielu rzeczy w człowieku, które zrobił dobrze, a nie jedną, którą zrobił źle. Prawdziwa miłość nie zapisuje krzywd._ – Pamiętam, że czytałem to myśląc o tobie, kiedy wróciliśmy do domu z Doncaster, po naszej wycieczce na Hawaje, myślałem o wszystkich naszych wspomnieniach i nigdy żadna zła nie przeszła przez moje myśli.

-Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego? Ponieważ cię kocham i chcę spędzić resztę swojego życia z tobą. Chcę budzić się każdego dnia obok ciebie, mówiąc ci i słuchając się gdy mówisz, jak bardzo mnie kochasz. Chcę cię i potrzebuję byś przebaczył sobie, ja to zrobiłem i nie mógłbym być bardziej szczęśliwy, ale myślę o tobie, nie będąc w stanie i pragnę, by zmienić sposób w jaki myślisz o sobie. Chciałbym zobaczyć, że to już czas i że to w porządku dla ciebie, byś sobie wybaczył, - powiedział Louis, przeczesując włosy z czoła bruneta.

-Obiecaj mi, że nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie kochać? – wyszeptał Harry i Louis mógł poczuć jak ciężko o tym myślał i jak mógł poczuć, że jego serce bije szybciej.

-Nigdy nie przestanę, zawsze będę cię kochać z całego serca. – powiedział, całując go w kącik ust.

-Ja nie… ja nie…. Ja nie nienawidzę siebie już tak bardzo.  – powiedział powoli Harry, i to było wystarczające dla Louisa, który uśmiechnął się i długo i mocno go całował.

Wrócili do swojego pokoju, znowu okazując sobie miłość jak bardzo się kochali. Louis nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale podrapał paznokciami plecy Harry’ego, czując jak Harry powoli w niego wchodził i wychodził. Złączyli swoje ręce razem, dochodząc w tym samym momencie, wciąż zostając, dopóki Harry znowu go nie pocałował, szeptając _kocham cię_ i zasnęli w swoich ramionach, po tym jak wzięli razem długi prysznic.

Ostatnie dwa dni spędzili aktywnie, włączając w to nurkowanie, które Louis pokochał i nigdy nie chciał wyjść, przekonując Harry’ego, by został nieco dłużej pozując do zdjęć i robiąc selfie, po tym jak Loczek nalegał. Ulubionym zajęciem bruneta były narty wodne i kajaki, na co Louis śmiał się za każdym razem, kiedy Harry tracił równowagę, dopóki go nie wyciągał, zawsze dzieli ze sobą kilka pocałunków, uśmiechając się i śmiejąc.

Kajakowanie było zabawne z wyjątkiem, gdy Louis, który siedział za Harrym, by pozwolić mu wykonywać cała robotę, dopóki brunet nie zaczął narzekać o tym, jak bolą go ramiona, co nie zatrzymało go od trzymania go naprzeciwko ściany, gdy go pieprzył, niszcząc lampę, kiedy szatyn starał się przytrzymać czegoś innego niż Stylesa, kiedy był na skraju.

Ich ostatnia noc w Nassau, kiedy ramiona Harry’ego bardzo bolały, Louis zapomniał, by go nie dotykać, ale nie mógł nic poradzić, kiedy jego ręce były przywiązane do ramy łóżka jego własnym krawatem, gdy Louis miał nad nim pełną kontrolę. Następnego dnia rano, godzinę przed, gdy nadszedł czas by wyjeżdżać Louis znalazł się na czworaka na środku łóżka, gdy Harry wbijał się w niego, dopóki szybko nie wyszedł, zdejmując prezerwatywę, dochodząc na jego nagie plecy w postaci długich, białych plam.

To wystarczyło, by Louis doszedł na całe prześcieradło i wpadł sam w ten bałagan, ale Harry szybko przytrzymał go w górze, a następnie pomógł mu iść do łazienki, gdzie wzięli razem prysznic. Louis mył obszar, który pobrudził na prześcieradle, wstydząc się go tak zostawić i szybciej niż myśleli, byli w samolocie w drodze powrotnej do domu, chcąc zobaczyć już swoje dzieci.

~*~

-Jesteśmy z powrotem! – krzyknął Harry, wchodząc do domu Anne, gdy Louis uderzył go w tył głowy, kiedy Evan zaczął płakać głośniej, wiedząc, że obudzili go z drzemki.

-Tatusiowie! – Logan zatrzasnęła drzwi, kiedy je otworzyła, biegnąc do nich a za nią Jaskier, oboje byli mokrzy od głów do stóp, decydując się ich przytulić.

-Cześć kochanie, tęskniliśmy za tobą! – Louis podniósł ją, ignorując jej mokre ubrania, zastanawiając się, co robiła, dopóki nie zobaczył niebieskiego balonu, latającego na całym podwórku, a następnie usłyszał krzyk Gemmy i śmiejącego się Ashtona.

-Tęskniłem za tobą robaczku, przytul mnie. – Harry wziął ją od Louisa, przytulając mocno.

-Bąbelek i ja także tęskniliśmy tatusiowie, on śpi, ponieważ jest zmęczony i zjadł całe jedzenie. – poinformowała ich, gdy tylko Anne weszła, trzymając wybredne dziecko, spoglądające na Harry’ego, który tylko się uśmiechnął.

-Witajcie z powrotem. Cieszę się, że wróciliście cali i zdrowi. – Anne przytuliła ich, a potem dała synka Louisowi, obserwując jak kilka sekund płakał, dopóki nie zauważył, kto go trzyma, a następnie uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, zanim przetarł oczka i oparł głowę na ramieniu szatyna, wzdychając, kiedy Louis pocierał jego plecki.

-Tatuś tęsknił za tobą, synku, przepraszam, że cię obudziłem. – gruchał do niego Harry, całując go w czoło.

-Co się dzieje na zewnątrz? – zapytał Harry, pochylając się, by pogłaskać Jaskiera, po wysłuchaniu jego i Louisa sióstr jak i Ashtona na zewnątrz.

-Mokra balonowa walka tatusiu, jestem w drużynie z Ashie. Na dół, proszę.- zażądała Logan, biegnąc z powrotem na dwór.

-Wszystkie dziewczyny z wyjątkiem Lottie są na zewnątrz i Ashton przyszedł, więc pomyśleliśmy, że to będzie dobry pomysł.- Anne zaśmiała się, delikatnie odgarniając włosy Evana.

-Gdzie jest Lottie i mama? – spytał Louis.

-Wizyta u ortodonty. – odpowiedziała Anne.

-Czy Logan i Evan sprawili ci jakichś problemów. – zapytał szatyn, uśmiechając się, kiedy zauważył, że jego syn kompletnie odpłynął.

-Byli aniołkami. – Anne uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając na dwór, chcąc im powiedzieć, aby utrzymali go w dole.

Mogli zobaczyć Gemmę, Daisy i Phoebe rzucające balon za balonem w balon Felicite, Ashtona i Logan, czuli, że ich córka była bezpieczna, kiedy Ashton podniósł ją, biegając z nią, chroniąc sowim ciałem, gdy szaleńczo chichotała, krzyczała za każdym razem, gdy balon ich uderzył.  Gdy kilka balonów zostało rzuconych, zanim walka się skończyła i wszystkie dziewczyny wpadły, by ich przytulić i przyjąć z powrotem oraz przywitanie z Ashtonem, dopóki Harry nie przyciągnął go do szorstkiego uścisku, natomiast Louis przytulił go bardziej w delikatny sposób, docenił to, ze unikał dotknięcia Evana swoją mokrą koszulką.

-Wygraliśmy tatusiowie! Prawda Ashie, wygraliśmy. – powiedziała Logan, spoglądając na Ashtona.

-Oczywiście, ponieważ jesteśmy najlepsi! – Ashton przybił jej piątkę, a także Felicite.

-Oczywiście, że tak. – mruknęła Gemma, a potem uśmiechnęła się, gdy Ashton wydął wargę.

-Lou, jesteś z powrotem. – powiedziała Jay, wchodząc do domu, a za nią Lottie.

-Cześć mamo… co się stało Lottie? – zapytał Louis, przytulając je obie, zanim zrobił to Harry.

-Zacisnęli jej aparat, nie może teraz mówić. – wyjaśniła Jay.

-Zostajecie na noc, chłopcy? – zapytała Anne, z nadzieją na tak.

-Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. – powiedział Harry, uśmiechają się, kiedy Anne powiedziała im, że nie ma.

Po południu wszyscy zjedli kolację z powrotem w mieszkaniu Jay, która uwielbiała fakt, że byli razem jak wcześniej, ale tym razem z trójką nowych osób w rodzinie. Nawet kochali dokuczanie Gemmy o tym, że byli żonaci, pamiętając kiedy było im niezręcznie, gdy mieli po trzynaście lat. Później tego dnia cała czwórka znalazła się w salonie Anne, oglądając film, gdy Evan ostatecznie siedział na swoim misiu, żując jego ucho, śliniąc cały swój śliniaczek, gdyż już zaczął ząbkować i Louis był zadowolony, że nie płakał tak bardzo jak robiła to Logan.

Chichotał do swoich rodziców, którzy robili głupie miny, kiedy zauważył Logan posiadającą własnego misia i porzucił własny, próbując dostać się do jej, usiadł na swój tyłek, używając prawej nogi i ręki, aby sobie pomóc, aż znalazł się tuż obok niej podnosząc rękę, by chwycić misia, ale Logan była szybsza i odeszła, wciąż oglądając film, dopóki Harry go nie podniósł, by dać mu kąpiel, przygotowywał się do płaczu, gdy wszedł zaskoczony, kiedy zamiast krzyku z całych płuc, mały chichotał z dźwięku wody, kiedy pluskał ręką.

~*~

 -Musisz wracać? – zapytał szatyn Harry’ego, blokując drzwi od garażu swoim ciałem, nie chcąc go wypuścić, gdyż był to już tydzień po tym jak wrócili z Doncaster i Harry był już zajęty znowu w pracy, podczas gdy Louis miał rozmowę w szkole Logan na stanowisko nauczyciela sztuki dla starszych dzieci.

-Muszę, ale wrócę koło trzeciej, mam sesję zdjęciową z... – Harry rozejrzał się, by upewnić się że Logan nie było w pobliżu, a następnie spojrzał na Louisa, szepcząc kolejne dwa słowa. – Z Little Mix.

-Little Mix! – oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się, położył rękę na ustach, dziękując bogom, że Logan była jeszcze w kuchni, jedząc z Evanem, który był w swoim wysokim krzesełku.

-Tak, z nimi. Będę wkrótce, kocham cię. – Harry pocałował go, owijając swoje ramiona wokół jego talii, a potem powoli opuścił ręce, ściskając jego tyłek.

-Harry! Dzieci są w domu. – Louis westchnął, lekko go odpychając, a potem gryząc swoją dolną wargę, by powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

-Kochasz mnie. – Harry skubnął jego usta, ponownie owijając go swoimi ramionami.

-Kocham cię… bardzo. – powiedział Louis między pocałunkami, w końcu go ugryzł gdy zszedł mu z drogi, kiedy Harry odjechał, zamknął drzwi od garażu i wszedł do środka.

Kilka minut później po tym jak posprzątał kuchnię i umył buźkę Evana i jego rączki, wziął go na dół do pokoju zabaw, stawiając go w chodziku, śmiał się i potrząsał głową, ponieważ tylko mógł się cofać, podczas gdy Logan próbowała czytać mu bajkę. Spoglądał na swojego synka, słuchając Logan, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, wstał i powiedział córce, żeby obserwowała braciszka. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, płaczący Niall rzucił się na niego, owijając wokół niego ramiona i wszystko co mógł zrobić to przytulić go, zamykając drzwi nogą.

-Niall, co się stało, dlaczego płaczesz? – zapytał niebieskooki, jego myśli natychmiast pobiegły do Zayna, obawiając się najgorszego.

-Jestem – Jestem w ciąży. – załkał Niall.

-Co?! O mój Boże, gratulacje! Wiem, że jesteś szczęśliwy, ale proszę, nie płacz Ni, to nie jest dobre dla dziecka. Powiedziałeś Zaynowi? – Louis odsunął się, niemal podskakując z podniecenia.

 -N-nie mogę powiedzieć Zaynowi, zgodziliśmy się, że zero dzieci przynajmniej przez dwa lata i teraz zaciążył mnie. – Niall przytulił się, nie wiedząc co robić.

-Chodź ze mną. Zostawiłem dzieci na dole a Harry’ego nie ma w domu. – Louis owinął wokół talii chłopaka, ocierając jego łzy. – W którym miesiącu jesteś?

-Trzecim. – czknął blondyn.

Kiedy przyszli na dół, znaleźli Logan chodzącą w kółko za Evanem, który powoli kroczył za nią, i tak jak Louis kibicował swojemu dziecku, gdyż w końcu zaczęło kroczyć, chłopczyk stracił równowagę, lądując najpierw na twarz na dywanie, przez co wypuścił głośny jęk, gdy szatyn szybko do niego podbiegł, podnosząc go i upewniając, że wszystko było w porządku. Objął go, mówiąc, że wszystko dobrze, całując w czoło, szybko uspokajając, kiedy Logan była gotowa do płaczu.

-Jest w porządku, kochanie, nie płacz. To był tylko wypadek. – Louis przyciągnął ją bliżej, słysząc stłumiony płacz przy swoim brzuchu.

-Przepraszam… Bąbelek chciał iść i się bawić. – wyjaśniała, gdy zaczęła płakać.

-Nie jestem zły, ale następnym razem zaczekaj zanim twój tatuś albo ja będziemy tu, jeśli chcesz go zabrać, okej. – Louis pocałował ją w czoło, dając synka Niallowi, by mógł przytulić córeczkę.

-Okej. – potwierdziła, zanim poszedł do Nialla do małego, by dać mu całusa, a potem usiedli przy stole.

-Czujesz się lepiej? – zapytał szatyn, siadając, po tym jak blondyn wciąż trzymał Evana, nie chcąc go jeszcze wypuścić, wiedząc, że za sześć miesięcy będzie miał swoje własne dziecko.

-On będzie zły na mnie, że nie byłem ostrożny. – Niall spojrzał w dół na swój brzuch, gdzie małe wybrzuszenie już się formowało.

-Nie będzie Niall, do tego potrzeba dwójki ludzi, by zrobić dziecko i jestem pewien, że będzie taki szczęśliwy, kiedy mu powiesz. On naprawdę chce być ojcem, mówił mi o tym kilka razy. – Louis starał się go przekonać, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

-Tak, ale nie tak wcześnie, jesteśmy małżeństwem od sześciu miesięcy i ja już jestem w trzecim miesiącu i… i … - Niall urwał, lekko podnosząc Evana w górę i w dół, kiedy zaczął jęczeć, gdy poczuł coś na swoim czole.

-I co? Niall, przerażasz mnie. – Louis wyprostował się, bo już zaczął się martwić.

-Bliźniaki… spodziewam się bliźniaków. Byłem na wizycie u doktor Lane i jest pewna, że to jest rodzeństwo, więc przynajmniej będziemy wiedzieli, kto jest kim. – Niall wypuścił drżący oddech, wyciągając zdjęcie USG ze swojego portfela dla Louisa.

-To cudownie! – wykrzyknął szatyn, gdy spojrzał na zdjęcie, a potem westchnął, widząc jak blondyn gryzł swoją dolną wargę. – Niall… pamiętasz, kiedy powiedzieli ci, że to prawie niemożliwe dla ciebie, by być w ciąży i zobacz, teraz jesteś, będziesz mieć nie jedno, ale dwójkę dzieci. Po prostu powiedz Zaynowi i zobaczysz jaki będzie szczęśliwy, prawdopodobnie będzie chciał iść na zakupy po dziecięce ubranka i rzeczy do pokoiku. – Louis uśmiechnął się, kiedy blondyn wziął głęboki oddech, zanim skinął głową, przebiegając palcami przez włosy Evana, gdy mały zaczął bawić się jego naszyjnikiem.

-Wujku Niall, będziesz mieć dziecko tak jak tatuś? – spytała Logan, podając mu kolorową stronę ze swojej kolorowanki, a następnie owinęła ramię wokół szyi.

-Tak potworze, ale będę mieć dwójkę dzieci, nie wiem czy chłopców czy dziewczynki. – Niall uśmiechnął się, całując ją w policzek.

-Czy wujek Zayn zrobił ci dwójkę dzieci w twoim brzuszku, ponieważ bardzo cię kocha i mocno cię przytula? – zapytała, spoglądając na niego z zaciekawieniem i patrzyła na niego, dopóki nie odpowiedział.

-Ja… Louis, zrób coś. – błagał blondyn, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

-Kocha go, tak i przytula mocna, ale wujkowi Niallowi po prostu się poszczęściło i teraz będzie mieć dwójkę małych dzieci. – szatyn uśmiechnął się, gdy chłopak na niego spoglądał.

-A czy wujek Zayn tez chwyta go za tyłek? – spytała.

-Logan!  - krzyknął Louis, czerwieniąc się, kompletnie przestraszony.

-Tatuś Curly chwyta twój tyłek, tatusiu… Widziałam go, wujku Niall. I daje mu lanie, ponieważ jest złym chłopcem . –zachichotała.

-Okej, wystarczy młoda damo, możesz wyjść z psem. Idź. – powiedział szybko Louis, obserwując ja pobiegła do drzwi, by je otworzyć, wypuszczając psa, który szybko zajął całą jej uwagę.

-Daje ci lanie, ponieważ jesteś złym chłopcem. – zaśmiał się blondyn.

-Nie rozmawiajmy o tym… proszę. – jęknął szatyn, chowając twarz w swoich dłoniach.

-Zapomniałeś zakluczyć drzwi czy coś? – zapytał Niall, wciąż się śmiejąc.

-Zeszłej nocy oglądaliśmy film i po prostu… wiesz, ale przysięgam, że wciąż byliśmy ubrani, po prostu się całowaliśmy i ona nas zobaczyła. – Louis był cały czerwony. – Zero prywatności, ale na szczęście nie widziała nic innego niż klapsy, kiedy mu je dałem, gdy wstawałem.

Niall wyszedł godzinę później, wciąż się śmiejąc i był gotowy, by powiedzieć Zaynowi wiadomości, kiedy wróci z zaznajomienia się ze szkołą lenią, w której miał uczyć języka angielskiego dla nastolatków. Wreszcie znalazł pracę, w której płacili więcej i Naill był wdzięczny, odkąd tego potrzebowali, po prostu modlił się o to, po tym jak zrezygnował ze stanowiska inżyniera.

~*~

-Blondie! Wróciłem! – krzyknął Zayn, zamykając drzwi za sobą, rzucając torbę na kanapę.

-Hej – Niall wszedł, mając na sobie luźne ubrania Zayn, trzymając zdjęcie USG w swojej kieszeni.

-Zimno ci? – zapytał Mulat, dając mu szybki pocałunek, a następnie usiadł z nim na kanapie, owijając wokół niego ramiona.

-Nie. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. – wymamrotał blondyn.

-Co jest?

-Pamiętasz, kiedy powiedzieliśmy, że zaczekamy przynajmniej dwa lata, aby mieć dziecko? Czy wciąż chcesz jakieś? – zapytał, chowając swoją twarz przy piersi chłopaka.

-Tak i tak, wciąż chcę mieć kilka dzieci. Dlaczego pytasz? – Zayn pocałował go w czubek głowy, zastanawiając się dlaczego jego chory mąż zmierzał.

Ręka Nialla trzęsła się, kiedy sięgał po zdjęcie i dał mu ją ciemnoskóremu i zamarł, wpatrując się w zdjęcie z Niall Malik napisanym w lewym górnym rogu i dwiema szarymi kropkami oznaczonymi jako dziecko a i dziecko b. Czuł jak zaczęły go piec oczy, zanim przepełniły się łzami i przytulił jeszcze mocniej Nailla, uważając, by nie zranić go i ich dzieci.

-Będziemy-będziemy rodzicami… to-to jest najlepsza wiadomość jaką kiedykolwiek dostałem. Będę tatą. – Zayn wypuścił kilka szczęśliwych łez, które spadały wzdłuż jego twarzy, a potem pocałował Nialla śmiejąc się i płacząc w tym samym czasie.

-Jesteśmy… mam nadzieję, że to chłopiec i dziewczynka. – Niall posłał mu mokry uśmiech.

-Jesteś jak? W trzecim miesiącu? Nie mogę się doczekać, musimy wszystkim powiedzieć. – Zayn delikatnie gładził brzuch chłopaka, uśmiechając się szerzej, gdy poczuł małe wybrzuszenie.

-W sumie Louis już wie… bałem się, ponieważ, myślałem, że będziesz na mnie zły, ale on sprawił, że poczułem się lepiej. – Niall spojrzał w dół.

-Kochanie, nigdy nie mógłbym być zły na ciebie. Ty i dzieci jesteście najlepszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek przydarzyła mi się. Kocham cię tak bardzo, kocham całą waszą trójkę. – powiedział Mulat, klęcząc przez chłopakiem, podnosząc jego koszulkę, by pocałować jego brzuszek.

-Też cię kocham . –blondyn uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy napełniły się łzami.

Tej nocy Zayn oszalał, dzwoniąc do swojej i Nialla rodziny, by powiedzieć im najświeższe wiadomości, uwielbiając sposób w jaki jego mama i Maura już planowały na drutach kilka rzeczy dla dzieci i jaki podekscytowany był jego ojciec czekając na chłopca a ojciec Nialla na dziewczynkę.

~*~

 Louis siedział na podłodze z Evanem, gdy Logan spała, obserwował jak mały raczkował wokół niego, a następnie próbował się wspiąć na jego kolana chcąc się przytulić, jeden dostał od Jaskiera, kiedy usłyszał głos Harry’ego, wołający go. Tak szybko jak tylko wszedł brunet, szatyn skinął na niego, aby zatrzymał się kilka stóp od nich, a następnie podniósł Evana, umieszczając na czworaka, nigdy nie tracąc swojego promiennego uśmiechu, gdy pocałował swojego synka w jego skroń.

-Zawołaj go, niech przyjdzie do ciebie.  – powiedział Louis, obserwując jak Harry kuca i odkłada swoje rzeczy na bok.

-Hej, kolego! Chodź przytulić tatusia. – Harry otworzył ramiona i kiedy Evan na niego spojrzał, Harry chwycił jego misia i pokazał mu go, wciąż go wołając.

Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy mały zaczął do niego raczkować, by zatrzymać się na chwilę, aż był naprzeciwko niego, gdy podniósł go i całował całą jego malutką twarz, zachichotał, kiedy Evan chwycił za jego nos i odepchnął go.

-Kiedy zaczął raczkować, co się stało z jego czołem? – zapytał Harry, wstając razem z nim w swoim ramionach, sprawdzając jego czoło.

-Zostawiłem go w chodziku, gdy poszedłem do drzwi i kiedy wróciłem, chodził w kółko za Logan i przewrócił się. Myślę, że zapomniał jak użyć swojej ręki i biedny, upadł na twarz prosto na dywan. – wyjaśnił szatyn, wstając by dać Harry’emu szybkiego całusa.

-Moje biedne dziecko, to musiało boleć. – Harry przyłożył do niego głowę, mocniej go przytulając.

Godzinę później, kiedy Logan obudziła się i dostała mnóstwo pocałunków od Harry’ego, poszli na podwórko, gdzie bawiła się na swoim nowym placu zabaw wraz z Jaskierem, który starał się za nią chodzić, podczas gdy Louis i Harry siedzieli na trawie, obserwując jak ona i Evan, który tak szybko jak tylko nauczył się raczkować, nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go przed tym powstrzymać i dosłownie, raczkował wszędzie. Louis oparł się o Harry’ego, gdy owinął wokół niego swoje ramiona, całując go w bok głowy, czując małe rączki synka na szczycie swoich ud, przyjmując misia, który mu zaoferował, a potem uniósł rączki w górę, chcąc, by go podniósł.

Gdy Logan znudziło się bieganie, usiadła na kolanach Harry’ego, pozwalając Jaskierowi usiąść obok siebie, cała ich trójka oglądała zachód słońca. Louis czuł się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem, wdzięczny, że miał rodzinę, którą zawsze chciał mieć z jedyną osobą jaką miał zawsze i mógł zawsze prawdziwie kochać. W tym momencie Harry wreszcie poczuł się wolny i w pokoju z samym sobą, wreszcie był w stanie, by znowu pokochać siebie i pozwolić sobie uwierzyć, że zasłużył na nich, po tym wszystkim. Tak jak Louis zrobił to jakiś czas temu, jego zagubiona, wędrująca dusza wreszcie znalazła potrzebne pocieszenie, by wyleczyć się tak jak ta Louisa, gdy owinął swoje ramiona wokół całej ich trójki.

***************


	40. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tłumaczki: Witajcie! To już koniec, po roku tłumaczenia tego fantastycznego opowiadania przyszło nam rozstać się z nim! Bardzo Wam wszystkim dziękuję, że byliście ze mną przez cały rok, komentowaliście, reblogowaliście, lajkowaliście co było świetną motywacją do tłumaczenia kolejnych rozdziałów :) Jesteście najlepsi!!  
> Chciałabym także podziękować autorce GOY - Jennifer za napisanie tak wspaniałego ff :) 
> 
> Jennifer thank you so much for your permission, I’m glad you said yes and let me translate GOY xx hope you don’t regret it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Tydzień minął zaskakująco szybko dla wszystkich. Louis dostał pracę i zaczynał od następnego roku szkolnego w sierpniu  a Anna nie mogła dłużej opiekować się obojgiem dzieci, gdyż dostała nową pracę w Manchesterze. Nie miał wyboru, ale umieścił Evana w przedszkolu, wdzięczny, że Logan mogła z nim zostać w drugiej połowie dnia. On i Harry zdecydowali się odbierać go na zmianę; miał nadzieję, że ten jego lęk separacyjny odejdzie, zanim zacznie pracę lub będzie miał duże kłopoty.

Po tym jak Niall i Zayn oficjalnie ogłosili ciążę, wszyscy byli szczęśliwi i nie mogli doczekać się na dzieci, dokuczali Zaynowi o tym, że go zaciążył, śmiejąc się za każdym razem, gdy dumnie kiwał głową, dotykając brzucha Nialla, który stawał się coraz większy. Kiedy tylko miał czas, Niall spędzał go z Louisem, ponieważ był on jedynym, który mógł zrozumieć co się dzieje w nienawiści, że jest to zbyt wczesne, w okresie ciąży a hormony dawały popalić.

~*~

 -Harry… dziecko. – wymamrotał Louis, potrząsając chłopakiem, kiedy usłyszał płacz Evana z elektrycznej niani.

Zamiast wstawania jak zwykle, ułożył się bardziej komfortowo, rzucając ramię na szatyna, przyciągając go bliżej, przytulając twarz do jego szyi, gdy Evan krzyknął z całych swoich sił i Louis próbował wstać. Podczas gdy Harry miał dzień wolny, Louis i Logan musieli wcześnie wstać do szkoły w ich pierwszy dzień, a brunet miał zostać z Evanem, a następnie odebrać Logan na koniec dnia.

W końcu uwolnił się i poszedł na górę, podnosząc synka, który piszczał, gdy był w ramionach chłopaka; zmienił mu pieluchę i gdy tylko położył go z powrotem, zaczął płakać ponownie i Louis znowu go podniósł, wracając z nim do sypialni. Położył się na plecach, umieszczając głowę dziecka na szczycie swojej piersi i nucił mu kołysankę aż zasnął zbyt zmęczony i umieścił go między Harrym a sobą. Kiedy zadzwonił jego budzik o siódmej, Evana i Harry’ego już nie było, ale mógł poczuć francuskie tosty i słabo mógł usłyszeć jak Harry rozmawia i mógł powiedzieć, że Styles gotował i tym samym sprawiał, że Evan go słuchał, gaworząc w odpowiedzi. Z uśmiechem na twarzy wstał, aby przygotować i Logan i siebie na nadchodzący dzień.

-Dzień dobry, słoneczko. – Louis pocałował Harry’ego w usta, a potem Evana w czoło, zanim zobaczył śpiącą Logan na krześle, gdzie zaczęła jej swoje ulubione jedzenie na świecie.

-Dobry! Jesteś już obudzona, robaczku? – zachichotał Styles, całując czubek głowy córki, siadając obok Evana, który siedział w swoim wysoki krzesełku.

-Tatuś mówi, że mam tę samą klasę z Alexem, Lux i Tabithą, ale nie mamy już pani Teasdale. – powiedziała smutno, pijąc swoje mleko czekoladowe.

-Ale masz panią Moore i ona jest naprawdę miła. – powiedział Louis, robiąc głupie miny do synka.

-I jest ładna. – skinęła głową.

-Co wasza dwójka dziś robi? – zapytał szatyn Stylesa.

-Pójdziemy później na zakupy a potem będziemy się lenić przez resztę dnia. Prawda Evan, obejrzymy TV i cały dzień będziemy tylko w bieliźnie… i pieluszce. – Harry wziął włoski z czoła, a następnie pocałował czubek noska synka, podczas gdy chłopczyk patrzył się na niego z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Uspokój się, nie bądź zbyt podekscytowany. – zachichotał Harry.

-Kiedy on zacznie chodzić? – zapytała Logan, spoglądając na swojego brata i jego grubsze nóżki, a potem na Louisa i Harry’ego.

-Kiedy będzie gotowy kochanie, wciąż jest za mały. – odpowiedział automatycznie szatyn, gotowy, by odpowiedzieć na jej typowe pytania, słysząc jej westchnienie.

Tak szybko jak byli gotowi Louis pocałował Harry’ego, a następnie Evana, nie chcąc za bardzo go puszczać i kiedy to zrobił, był zadowolony, że nie płakał, dopóki nie wsiadł do samochodu i wyszedł. Po tym jak Harry posprzątał kuchnię i pościelił lóżka i przebrał Evana i siebie w ich piżamy, zapakował jego pieluchy, wychodząc później na zakupy po nowego laptopa, po tym jak Logan rozlała wodę na jego starym, a następnie udali się do warzywniaka po potrzebne rzeczy.

Poszło łatwiej niż myślał, uśmiechał się, gdy wszystkie kobiety zamiast flirtowania z nim, spoglądały na Evana, który miał na sobie szary kapelusz, którego Louis po prostu nienawidził, ale Harry go uwielbiał, a potem powiedział mu, że jest najcenniejszym i najprzystojniejszym dzieckiem, jakie miał. Później tego samego dnia po odebraniu Logan, czekali na Louisa, który wrócił do domu mówiąc o swoim dniu i jacy studenci byli wspaniali. Harry był absolutnie zachwycony, widząc uśmiechającego się Louisa, który wreszcie robił to, co lubił z pasją, gdy powtarzał mu, że nie może się doczekać aby tam wrócić następnego dnia.

Po tym dniu ich rutyna składała się z odbierania dziecka na zmianę, aby każde z nich było gotowe, a potem Harry odwoził Evana, zostawiając go w przedszkolu, szczęśliwy, że nie płakał. Był zbyt zafascynowany wszystkimi zabawkami i innymi dziećmi. Zabrałby go ze sobą, gdyby tylko zrobił papierkową robotę, podczas gdy Louis wracał prosto do domu po szkole z Logan, gdy skończyła lekcje lub gdy miał pojechać do przedszkola, aby odebrać synka, jeśli Harry nie skończyłby swojej pracy.

Sierpień i wrzesień minęły, kiedy Evan miał już jedenaście miesięcy, by móc stanąć o własnych siłach, ale gdy ktoś zbliżył się, to siadał z powrotem na dół, a następnie czołgał się i chichotał tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, czasem uderzając się o głowę i płacząc, dopóki Logan go nie przytuliła. Oczywiście, że nie wszystko było tak kolorowe dla nich, kiedy Logan, która skakała na trampolinie, Harry kupił ją, mimo, że Louis nie zgodził się na kupno, poślizgnęła się i upadła na twardej ziemi, lądując na nadgarstek, upadając przed ich nosami.

Harry natychmiast ją podniósł, aby zobaczyć jak ciężko ranny był jej nadgarstek, kiedy Louis opuścił synka, siedzącego na trawie, a następnie wyrwał ją z jego ramion, całkowicie wkurzony na chłopaka, gdy płakała. Kłócili się całą drogę do szpitala, podczas gdy mała płakała, a za nią Evan, który był przytłoczony tymi krzykami. Kilka godzin później pozwolono jej wrócić do domu z owiniętym, złamanym nadgarstkiem, aby mogło to jej pomóc w powrocie do zdrowia i powstrzymaniu od poruszania się.

Tej nocy Louis spał z dala od strony Harry’ego, plecami do niego aż w środku nocy, kiedy powoli przesunął się do jego boku, próbując zasnąć, ale nie udało się. Oparł głowę na piersi Stylesa, zarzucając na niego rękę, mając nadzieję, że chłopak się nie obudzi, ale uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry objął go i ułożył się bardziej wygodnie. Następnego dnia szatyn był zadowolony, gdyż była Sobota i zostali w łóżku, Harry obejmował go na łyżeczkę, dopóki Logan nie weszła, chcąc spać z nimi i kilka minut później Harry wyszedł, wracając z Evanem.

-Przepraszam, że na ciebie krzyczałem. – wymamrotał szatyn naprzeciwko głowy Logan, starając się ułożyć wygodnie rękę.

-Byłeś po prostu zdenerwowany, nie martw się o to. – powiedział brunet, pocierając plecy Evana, gdy trzymał go na swojej piersi.

-Nie rób tego, Harry. – westchnął Louis, podnosząc głowę na chłopaka.

-Robić, co?

-Pozwolić mi unikać rzeczy, po prostu przyznaj, że byłem palantem i obwiniłem cię za coś, co było poza twoją kontrolą. – chłopak sięgnął po rękę Loczka, przeplatając palce.

-Louis… -westchnął Styles.

-Nie rób tego, Harry. Przyznaję, że czasami jestem okropną osobą i że mogę irytować, przyznaję, że jestem dupkiem, kiedy na ciebie krzyczę bez powodu.

-Okej w porządku, byłeś dupkiem ostatniej nocy, ale to była moja wina za pozostawienie jej samej. – przyznał w końcu zielonooki, sprawiając, że Louis poczuł się nieco lepiej.

-Wiem, że powiedziałem, że to twoja wina, ale nie była i przepraszam, są zobowiązano do upadania i zranienia się w pewnych momentach w ich życiu i że nie nic nie możemy z tym zrobić niż opiekować się nimi i upewniając, że wszystko z nimi dobrze. Wybaczysz mi? – powiedział Louis, pochylając się, by pocałować męża, kiedy się uśmiechał.

-Kocham cię, aniele. – wymamrotał Styles, wciąż się uśmiechając.

-Ja też cię kocham, ciasteczko. – Louis uśmiechnął się.

-Ciasteczko? Myślałem, że jestem seksowny. – zaśmiał się brunet.

-Jesteś seksowny tylko na specjalne okazje, w tym momencie chcę żebyśmy byli słodcy, więc nazwałem cię ciasteczkiem.

-Okej… słodziaku. – powiedział Harry, zaciskając żeby, kiedy Evan pociągnął za jego włosy.

Logan wciąż była zdenerwowana na konieczność noszenia gipsu, dopóki Louis za zgodą pani Moore nie zaproponował, aby jej koledzy z klasy podpisali go i po szkole mała dumnie pokazała to swoim tatusiom.

~*~

W następny weekend dostali zaproszenie od Zayna i Nialla do ich mieszkania na wielką nowinę o płci bliźniaków i spędzili trochę czasu razem, po tym jak upewnili się, że mieli wszystko, wyszli. Kiedy dotarli, Liam i Eleanor już tam był i natychmiast wszyscy skupili się na Logan i Evanie.

-Spójrz na siebie ciasteczko, jesteś taką odważną dziewczynką. – Zayn podniósł ją, całując w policzek, a potem pozwalając pocałować ją przez sześciomiesięcznego Nialla.

-Czujesz się lepiej? – zapytał Niall, niemal bez tchu siadając na kanapie i pocierając swój ogromny brzuch.

-Tak. Czy one kopią jak Bąbelek? – zapytała, siadając obok blondyna, uśmiechając się, kiedy położyła rękę na górze, czując jak kopały.

-Lubią bardzo dużo kopać, przez cały czas. – Niall uśmiechnął się do Louisa, który obserwował go, widząc jak bardzo był szczęśliwy.

-Czy to są też chłopcy? – spytała.

-To jest to o czym chcieliśmy porozmawiać, ciasteczko. – powiedział Zayn, gdy chwycił Evana, który był na kolanach Eleanor, starający dotrzeć się do jej włosów.

-Proszę powiedz mi, że jest tam dziewczynka. – błagała El, oddając małego Zaynowi.

-I chłopak. – uśmiechnął się Niall, czekając na to.

-To znaczy, że jedno jest chłopcem a drugie dziewczynką? – piszczała El, a następnie zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, gdy blondyn skinął głową, gdy Liam delikatnie ją chwycił, by ją powstrzymać.

-Gratulacje! Założę się, że Yaser i Bobby są bardzo zadowoleni z wiadomości. Myślałeś już nad imionami? – zapytał Louis, przesuwając fotelik Evana na swoją stronę przy pomocy nogi.

-Po przemyśleniu tego przez cały dzień zdecydowaliśmy się na Jeremy Austin i Chloe Elyssa, Zayn wybrał imię dla niej. – powiedział Niall, czując jak Zayn owinął wokół niego swoje ramiona, zauważając, że Evan spojrzał na jego brzuszek.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy dziecko odwzajemniło to, pokazując mu swoje dwa dolne ząbki, a następnie lekko poklepał swój brzuszek, gaworząc bzdury.

-Tak, tam są Jeremy i Chloe. Będą twoimi przyjaciółmi i będą się z tobą bawić i twoją siostrą, kiedy będą starsi. – gaworzył do małego Mulat, całując go w skroń.

-Na kiedy masz termin? – zapytał Liam, wymieniając głupie miny z Logan i Harry uśmiechnął się, potrząsając głową, przeczesując palcami włosy Louisa.

-Około stycznia. Chcę utrzymać je tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe, ponieważ to lepiej dla nich. Nie chcę żeby były wcześniakami. – powiedział Niall, z nadzieją, że to tak daleko.

-Trzy miesiące więcej! Jesteś gotowy? – spytał Harry.

-Myślę, że jesteśmy, w sumie mamy już pokoik dziecięcy i wszystko co robimy, to czekanie. – Zayn uśmiechnął się, kładąc Evana na podłodze, by pozwolić mu się czołgać.

Przyglądali mu się jak raczkował i zatrzymał się przed stolikiem, gdzie podtrzymał się krawędzi i powoli wstał, próbując dotrzeć do cukierków, które wydawały się być wszędzie, odkąd Niall miał ochotę na słodycze i raz, i gdy Evan miał je w ręku i już miał włożyć do ust, kiedy wylądował na pupie i Harry szybko wystrzelił z kanapy, szybko go podnosząc, gdy zaczął płakać.

Wydął wargi, spoglądając na Stylesa, a następnie zapłakał głośniej, gdy spojrzał na Louisa aż Harry przytulił go do piersi i tak szybko jak szatyn był obok, dał mu smoczek, uspokajając go nieco, kiedy objął szyję Harry’ego, próbując wspiąć się po jego brzuchu swoimi maleńkimi stópkami, dopóki jego kolanka nie były na jego klatce piersiowej a tyłek wystawał, podczas gdy Loczek podtrzymywał go ręką, wspierając jego ciężar.

-To najsłodsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem! Pozwól mi zrobić zdjęcie! – Niall tryskał energią, wychodząc spod ramienia Zayna i biorąc swój telefon, by zrobić zdjęcie, szybko wysyłając je go Louisa, który uśmiechnął się.

-Jest takim pieszczochem, czyż nie synku? – gruchał Harry, pocierając jego plecy.

-Ja też lubię przytulać się do tatusia. – Logan skrzywiła się, wstając z kanapy i siadając obok Harry’ego, czując się pominiętą.

-Tak i kocham twoje przytulania. – Harry uśmiechnął się i też ją zgarnął, tak żeby uważać na Evana, aby nie zranić jej nadgarstka.

-To też jest słodkie. – Niall pokiwał głową, robiąc kolejne zdjęcie ich trójki, a potem następnie z Louisem, później wysyłając je szatynowi.

Wyszli tego dnia po tym, jak Logan i Zayn narysowali wszystko z wykorzystaniem jego imponującej kolekcji, sprawiając, że była kolorowa jak jego rękaw tatuaży, gdy Logan nalegała, że chce być jak on i kim był Zayn, by jej odmówić, kiedy jego serce topiło się na jej wyznanie.

********

W halloweenową noc  Logan była podekscytowana, by brać udział w cukierek albo psikus z Alexem, Lux i Tabithą, którzy chcieli wziąć także Evana przebranego w kostium kociaka z wąsami i wszystkim tym, co miał narysowane na twarzy, ale do czasu, kiedy mieli wychodzić, zasnął w sowim kojcu w pokoiku.

Mała była przebrana za aniołka, miała na sobie długą, białą tunikę z białymi, pierzastymi skrzydłami, harfę i aureolę na głowie, jej długie i piękne włosy były doskonale wystylizowane w fale, co czyniło jej wygląd na naprawdę anielski. Lux i Tabitha przebrał się za Alicję w krainie czarów i Kleopatrę, a Alex był przebrany za Hawkeye, biegał za Harrym i Louisem, sprawiając, że szatyn krzyczał, że ochroni damy przed strzelaniną z plastikowych strzał, podczas gdy Brian biegał za nim, aby utrzymać go z dala od drogi.

Harry wraz z Tomem i Stevenem, tatą Tabithy, biegali za swoimi córkami, gdy wystartowali, aby złapać Alexa, podczas gdy Louis został w domu z Lou, Davidem i Solange. Śmiali się, kiedy przypomnieli sobie jak Louis wyszedł z biura, krzycząc na nią, zakryła na to swoją twarz i śmiała się, mówiąc, że była suką, ale potem cieszyła się, że dali jej i jej rodzinie kolejną szansę, ponieważ ich córka miała najlepszą trójkę przyjaciół jakich kiedykolwiek mogłaby mieć.

-Poważnie, podziwiam cię, Louis, ona ma takie duże i dobre serduszko. – powiedziała cicho Solange, nie chcąc obudzić Evana.

-Ważne jest to, że są teraz przyjaciółmi i mam nadzieję, że będą nimi na parę lat. – uśmiechnął się.

-Mam nadzieję, że dzieciaki nie sprawią wam więcej problemów. – westchnęła Lou.

-Cztery osoby dorosłe i czwórka dzieci, myślę, że mają wszystko pod kontrolą. – zachichotał David, nie chcąc wiedząc nic o chaosie w ich pięciu domach.

******

-Alexandrze Peterson, albo wrócisz w tej chwili albo dopomóż mi Boże… - Brian nie dokończył, gdy Alex przewrócił oczami i pobiegł z powrotem do niego, gdy Harry walczył z Logan.

-Tatusiu, to wygląda brzydko, naprawię to. – jęknęła Logan, gdy trzymała się nóg chłopaka, gdy próbowała podnieść się na jego nodze i być na bieżąco z dorosłymi.

-Logan, mówiłem ci już, że to wygląda dobrze. – westchnął Loczek, ściskając nasadę nosa.

Wsadziła sobie źle aureolę do włosów i Harry próbował to wyciągnąć i potem naprawić, zostawiając trochę jej włosów z boku i kilka wypukleń na głowie, zmrużyła na niego oczy, nie wiedząc o tym, że nie zrobił tego poprawnie jak dokonał tego Louis.

-Nie, jest brzydko! – wybuchnęła płaczem, wyciągając to z włosów i rzucając aureolę  na twarz Harry’ego, który zdołał to złapać, zanim mogła go uderzyć, a następnie odepchnął ją od swojej nogi, chwytając za ramiona, kucając do jej poziomu, gdy płakała, gdy Lux trzymała się za ręce z Tabithą, obserwując ją z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Chcesz iść do domu? Nie mam problemu, b cię tam zabrać, jeśli nie będziesz się zachowywać, podczas gdy twoi przyjaciele dostaną więcej słodyczy a ty nic. – zagroził Styles, starając się nie stracić cierpliwości.

-Nie, tatusiu, nie chcę iść do domu! – płakała, pocierając swoje lewe oko ręką.

-W takim razie zachowuj się. Pójdziesz i powiesz wszystkim, że jesteś dużą dziewczynką lub zabiorę cię z powrotem do domu. – powiedział brunet.

-Okej… przepraszam tatusiu. – czknęła, pozwalając mu poprawić włosy, a potem pocałował ją w czoło. Podbiegła do dwóch innych dziewczynek, trzymając się z nimi za ręce, gdy Alex chwycił rękę Lux.

-Muszę częściej ćwiczyć. – skomentował Brian, wciąż trzymając się za pierś.

-Jeszcze kilka domów i wrac-Lux, odłóż to tam, skąd wzięłaś… nie kładź tego do torby. – Tom podbiegł do przodu, aby jej to zabrać, widząc, że to był kawałek cukierka, który dostała od innych dzieci.

-Czy z Logan w porządku? – zapytał Steven, patrząc na Tabithę, która skakała wokół z resztą dzieci, gdy wracał Tom.

-Tak, dostała napadu złości, bo nie podobał jej się sposób w jaki poprawiłem jej włosy z aureolą. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, idąc za nimi, gdy odwiedzali kolejny dom, gdzie była miła starsza pani Smith, która dała im tyle cukierków, że wypełniły im się worki, szczególnie Logan, która była tak urocza jak jej braciszek.

-A gdzie zostawiłaś swojego braciszka, panienko Logan? – spytała pani Smith, gdy wypełniała im torby cukierkami, uśmiechając się, gdy wyłączała światło i by potem iść do łóżka.

-Bąbelek śpi w kojcu, ponieważ wciąż jest za mały i nie może jeść cukierków, ale tatuś Lou ubrał go jako kociaczka i powiedział cześć. – mówiła, na co pani Smith zachichotała.

-Cóż, powiedz swojemu Bąbelkowi, że tez mu mówię część, pa dzieciaki, bawcie się dobrze. – pani Smith uśmiechnęła się, machając do czwórki dorosłych.

Po przejściu kolejnych dwóch domów ruszyli z powrotem do domu, gdzie jak tylko weszli, Louis położył Evana w swoim łóżeczku, zamykając drzwi, biorąc elektryczną nianię ze sobą, by móc go usłyszeć. Udało mu się przebrać go w piżamkę i wytrzeć wąsy, które Lou namalowała mu swoim eyelinerem, wytarł je, gdy spał co uważał za sukces. Tak szybko jak zegar wybił 10.30 Louis i Harry byli wyczerpani po długim dniu i spędzenie czasu z innymi rodzicami, pozwalając pobawić się dzieciom przed pójściem spać.

~*~

Pierwsze urodziny Evana przybyły szybciej niż Louis mógł pomyśleć i gdy tylko przygotował małą imprezę urodzinową, on i Harry próbowali walczyć z łzami, uświadamiając sobie, że ich dzieci dorastały zbyt szybko, bo według nich, nie było to zbyt długo, odkąd urodził się Evan. Potem uśmiechnęli się smutno, spoglądając na niego, który żuł ucho swojego misia i uśmiechnęli się do niego, nie chcąc myśleć o nich jako o zbuntowanych nastolatkach, przegapiających godzinę policyjną, pocałowali jego czoło i zeszli do jadalni, gdzie była reszta.

-Oto nasz solenizant! – powiedział wesoło Louis, unosząc go w górę i w dół, gdy wszedł przez drzwi z nim, by każdy mógł wykrzyczeć sto lat.

Posadził go na wysokim krześle, na czele umieszczając ciasto czekoladowe z jednym płomykiem niebieskiej świecy, a potem on i Logan stanęli obok niego po jego prawej, podczas gdy Harry był gotowy do zrobienia setki zdjęć, aż Gemma nie przytrzymała lekko ręki, popychając go do nich tak, że teraz aparat był w jej rękach. Harry stanął obok szatyna po jego lewej, całując w bok głowy, owijając wokół niego rękę, podczas gdy Louis obejmował dzieci, uśmiechnął się, gdy cała czwórka śmiała się, kiedy Anne udało się złapać spojrzenie Evana i jego uśmiech, a następnie spoglądali na świeczkę, po tym jak szatyn ją zapalił i wszyscy zaśpiewali sto lat dla Evana.

Po skończeniu Logan pomogła mu zdmuchnąć świeczkę, a potem przytuliła, całując go po całej twarzy, dopóki nie uznała, że miał dość na co on odepchnął ją. Chciał wydostać się z krzesełka, a potem zaczął jęczeć, dopóki Lottie go nie podniosła.

-Spójrz na siebie! – zachichotała Jay, kiedy Lottie podeszła do niej z Evanem, widząc jego twarz pokrytą lukrem czekoladowym, a następnie oczyszczając go mokrym papierowym ręcznikiem, który dała jej Anne.

Logan pobiegła z bliźniaczkami i przyjaciółmi na zewnątrz na podwórko, a za nimi Jaskier z Gemmą i Ashtonem, którzy uważali na nich, podczas gdy Lottie i Felicite próbowały nauczyć Evana jak chodzić, chwaląc go za każdym razem, gdy zrobił kilka kroków, ale czasem też upadł, na co musiały go podnosić. Po jego pierwszych urodzinach, zostało wykonanych milion zdjęć i czas był spędzony z całą rodziną, zanim poszli do łóżka, wrócili do domu, po kończącym się popołudniu.

~*~

 Boże Narodzenie spędzili w Doncaster, gdzie Harry zdołał podarować Louisowi najlepszy urodzinowy seks bez budzenia ich rodziców czy dzieciaków. Louis leżał na jego brzuchu z twarzą schowaną w poduszce a jego własna twarz była przy spoconej szyi szatyna, starali się nie narobić zbyt dużo hałasu, gdy wchodził w niego i wszystko, co mógł usłyszeć to dźwięki pochodzące od chłopaka, jakimi były jęki. Louis zaskoczył Harry’ego, kiedy podniósł się na kolana, aby dać Loczkowi większy dostęp, zagłębiając się bardziej, uderzając jego miejsce z każdym pchnięciem, tak jak to lubił. Jeszcze tylko cztery pchnięcia, zanim Louis doszedł i wzięli ręcznik, który wcześniej przynieśli i wyczyścili się, a Harry zdjął prezerwatywę.

Ubrali się w piżamy a następnie zasnęli, przytulając się razem, po czym zakluczyli drzwi i obudzili się następnego ranka z powodu zapachu naleśników i ich dzieci, które głośno krzyczały kuchni. Po zjedzeniu śniadania, otworzyli swoje świąteczne prezenty, a potem oglądali filmy przez resztę dnia, pijąc gorącą czekoladę i kilka dni później udali się do domu, aby spędzić sylwestra z przyjaciółmi.

~*~

-Tatuś. Możesz powiedzieć tatuś. Ta-tuś. – powtarzał Harry słowo za słowem, kiedy karmił syna.

-Bababa! – krzyczał Evan, klaszcząc w ręce, czekając na kolejną łyżeczką kaszki.

-Tatuś Curly. Tatuś tatuś tatuś tatuś. – nalegał Harry, chichocząc, kiedy Evan gapił się na niego, a potem skupił całą swoją uwagę na Louisie i Logan, kiedy weszli do kuchni, wciąż ubrani w piżamy.

-Będzie mówił, kiedy będzie gotowy, kochanie. – powiedział szatyn, całując Loczka w czubek głowy, przebiegając palcami przez jego włosy, które stawały się coraz dłuższe, a następnie zwrócił się do synka. – Czy możesz powiedzieć tatuś Louis lub tatuś Lou. Tatuś Lou, tatuś Lou.

-Hej… co się dzieje, będzie mówił kiedy będzie gotowy. – Harry wydął wargi, odkładając małą miskę i chwytając serwetkę, by wyczyścić usta Evana.

-Nie wiem o czym mówisz. – Louis uniósł brwi, gdy przygotowywał śniadanie.

-Nie sądzę, że zamierza coś powiedzieć w najbliższym czasie. – westchnął Harry, wstając i biorąc miskę i łyżkę, aby je spłukać i umieścić w zmywarce.

-Cierpliwości, Haroldzie. – powiedział szatyn, obserwując Logan, która stała naprzeciwko brata i szeptała mu coś, zaskakując go, by zobaczyć, że Evan nie hałasował.

-Co wasza dwójka plotkuje, co? – Harry przykucnął obok Logan, dając jej buziaka w policzek.

-Uczę Bąbelka powiedzieć moje imię. – poinformowała go, nie spuszczając oczu z brata.

-Nie sądzę, że zrobi to robaczku, jest wciąż za mały. – Harry uśmiechnął się, chcąc się śmiać, gdy spojrzała na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami.

-Logan, jestem Logan. – zwróciła się do niego. – Logan kocha cię Bąbelku… chcesz pobawić się z Logan? – spytała, całując jego małe kostki.

-‘Ogan. – prawie wyszeptał Evan, zaskakując Louisa i Harry’ego.

Spojrzeli na niego, a następnie na nią, która uśmiechnęła się, podnosząc na nich brwi, zanim zwróciła się do brata. Słuchali jej, gdy mówiła mu swoje plany na dzień, aby spędzić z nim czas, odnosząc się do siebie w trzeciej osobie, uśmiechając się, Kidy Evan wypowiadał jej imię w kółko i w kółko, na co klepnęła jego policzki i potem zachichotał.

-Powiedział Logan… nie mógł powiedzieć tatuś, ale Logan nie jest dla niego problemem. – powiedział Louis, gdy tylko wstał Harry, aby stanąć obok niego.

-Jak ona to zrobiła… idę zjeść. – wymamrotał brunet, biorąc swoją miskę, aby wziąć ją do stołu.

Logan spędziła resztę poranka, mówiąc swoje imię za każdym razem, by Evan mógł je powtarzać, a potem spoglądała na rodziców z samozadowolenia, zanim wróciła do tego, co przedtem robiła.

********

Sylwestra spędzili z Niallem i Zaynem w ich mieszkaniu, który był prawie w dziewiątym miesiącu ciąży i nie mógł się poruszać bez poruszania się o własnych nogach. Logan dała mu trzy buziaki, jeden na policzku i dwa na brzuchu, zafascynowana z faktu, że będą dwa dzieciaczki, zamiast jednego. Wszystko o czym mówiła to Chloe i jej piękne sukienki, buty, a potem odwróciła się do Louisa, pytając o siostrzyczkę, uśmiechając się, kiedy szatyn odpowiedział, że może później, kiedy Evan będzie starszy, co nie pozostało niezauważone przez wszystkich w pokoju, zwłaszcza Harry’ego.

-Harry, myślę, że zacznie chodzić! – wykrzyknął Louis z salonu, podczas gdy wszyscy oprócz Nialla i Logan byli w kuchni.

Chciał się śmiać, gdy usłyszał swoje głośne kroki i kilka sekund później stanął z boku, obserwując każdy ruch Evana, podczas gdy Zayn miał telefon i wszystko nagrywał. Szatyn siedział na kanapie, gotowy, by złapać synka, który był kilka stóp od niego, stał na własną rękę, patrząc na siostrę, śledząc jej spojrzenie, gdy wstała i przebiegła przez pokój i Liam chciał ją podnieść.

Evan spoglądał pomiędzy Harrym i Louisem, zanim podjął chwiejny krok w kierunku szatyna, a potem spadł na czworaka i zamiast płaczu jak oczekiwał niebieskooki, znowu wstał i przeszedł kilka ostatnich kroków to Louisa, który chwycił go w ramiona, całując po całej twarzy. Evan chichotał, podskakując w ramionach chłopaka, wszyscy go dopingowali i chwalili, a następnie wykrzyczał imię Logan, kiedy łaskotała jego boki i pocałowała go, gdy wszyscy śmiali się z tego, że mógł powiedzieć Logan, a nie tatuś. Później w nocy Logan i Evan spali w łóżku Nialla i Zayna, przytulając się do siebie, podczas gdy dorośli czekali na Nowy Rok, odliczając od dziesięciu, krzycząc Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku i dzieląc się pocałunkiem ze swoją drugą znaczącą połówką.

~*~

Zayn obchodził urodziny tego samego dnia i kiedy Louis wszedł do swojego domu z Evanem, od kiedy po raz pierwszy wszedł, uwielbiał chodzić z nim wszędzie, zamiast go nosić i po prostu lubił ścigać się z Logan. Obserwował go jak próbuje biegać, po tym jak upadł i wstał, podczas gdy Harry wszedł za nim, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon. Odebrał i usłyszał szalony krzyk Zayna, który mówił mu, że Niall rodzi, a  potem usłyszał Nialla i Mulata, który mówił mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze i że będą tam następnego dnia, aby zobaczyć jak duże były ich dzieci.

Znalazł ich na dole w pokoju zabaw, gdzie Harry siedział na dywanie na środku pokoju, gdy Logan związała jego włosy w warkoczyki, mówiąc mu, że ślicznie wyglądał i Evan chodził w pieluszce, trzymając swojego misia i Barbie.

-Co się tutaj dzieje? – zapytał Louis, podnosząc sennego synka, kiedy niezdarnie do niego podszedł, trzymając rączki do góry, upuszczając Barbie po swojej drodze.

-Stylizacja. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

 -Okej… Zayn dzwonił, by dać znać, że Niall rodzi i teraz myślę, o tym że pewnie będzie dzielił swoje urodziny z bliźniakami. – szatyn wszedł, podnosząc ubrania Evana, by go ubrać.

-Tatusiu, co to poród? – spytała Logan, szczotkując włosy Harry’ego, zmarszczyła brwi, gdy znalazła węzeł.

-Poród jest tym, co nazywamy, gdy ktoś będzie mieć dziecko. – wyjaśnił Louis.

-Wujek Niall ma teraz dzieci? – spytała, podekscytowana na myśl o trzymaniu Chloe.

-Tak, i zobaczymy je jutro. – niebieskooki uśmiechnął się.

-Jak tam Niall? Czy z Zaynem dobrze? – spytał brunet.

-Powiedział, że mają się dobrze. – odpowiedział, rozglądając się za spodniami synka.

-Tatusiowie, chcę lody. – westchnęła Logan, kończąc to, co robiła, a następnie wspięła się na kolana Harry’ego chcąc się przytulić, na co Harry szczęśliwy zrobił to.

-Okej, ale tylko troszkę. – wstał, razem z nią w swoich ramionach.

-Tatusie. – wymamrotał Evan, na co oboje rodziców zatrzymało się.

-Powiedział tatusiowie, proszę powiedz mi, że powiedział tatusiowie. – Harry podbiegł do nich, patrząc w dół na Evana, leżącego na kanapie i ssącego kciuk.

-Powiedział tatusiowie… czy możemy teraz dostać lody? – westchnęła Logan, chcąc po prostu zjeść lody.

-Tatusie! – powiedział głośniej synek, starając się wstać, jęknął kiedy Louis go podniósł i przytulił całą ich trójkę, skacząc w kółko.

Następnego dnia po szkole szli przez korytarz szpitalny i zapukali do pokoju Nialla, słyszeli głos Zayna, mówiący żeby weszli. Zostali powitani przez szczęśliwego i zmęczonego NIalla i Zayna i dwójkę spokojnych dzieci owiniętych w niebieski i różowy koc. Louis dał synka Harry’emu, a następnie przytulił nowych szczęśliwych rodziców, gratulując im, zanim podszedł do dzieci.

-Spójrz na nich, są piękne. – mówił szatyn, spoglądając na dwójkę śpiących dzieci.

-Mają to po Zaynie, ale on nie chce mi wierzyć. – powiedział Niall, kiwając głową, gdy Louis spytał czy może je potrzymać, obserwując go, gdy ponosił Chloe.

-Na pewno… i wyglądają, włosy ciemne jak Zayna. – powiedział szatyn, odkładając małą i podnosząc Jeremy’ego.

-Wujku Niall, mogę ją potrzymać? – spytała nieśmiało Logan, a potem podeszła do Louisa, gdy Niall skinął głową.

Trzymała Chloe dłużej niż Jeremy’ego, zanim oddała go z powrotem, a potem usiedli obok Stylesa i Evana, gdy Louis nalegał, że wyglądały jak Zayn, mówiąc mu, że omal nie dostały jego koloru skóry, ale były bardzo blisko, miały te same usta i kolor włosów, ale zostali zaskoczeni, kiedy dzieci otworzyły oczy, odsłaniając jasny niebieski.

-Czy Eleanor już je poznała? – zapytał szatyn, biorąc swojego synka.

-Tak, była tutaj wcześniej z Liamem. Była taka podekscytowana… jeszcze bardziej, kiedy okazało się, że maluchy będą dzielić urodziny z Zaynem. – Niall uśmiechnął się, patrząc na różowe i niebieskie balony i kwiaty, których było pełno.

-Najlepsze urodziny. – Malik uśmiechnął się.

Po tym jak zostali więcej niż godzinę i Zayn uzgodnił z Harrym, że zrobi zdjęcia bliźniakom, pożegnali się, mówiąc im, że zobaczą się później, a potem wrócili do domu i przytulali się razem w łóżku, oglądając filmy z wyboru Logan, pozwalając jej spać z nimi, gdyż nie mieli serca, by ją przenosić. Przytulili się bardziej i Harry nie mógł się oprzeć zrobieniu zdjęcia, gdy Evan zarzucił nogę na Logan i po tym jak je zrobił, odłożył swój aparat i zgasił światło, układając się na łóżku, otaczając ramieniem dzieci i Louisa, nie chcąc ich nigdy opuszczać.

-Kocham cię, Lou. – wymamrotał Harry, podnosząc głowę do góry tak, że Louis wcale nie był zaskoczony, gdy go pocałował.

-Kocham cię bardziej. – wymamrotał szatyn naprzeciwko ust Loczka, uśmiechając się, kiedy chłopak czule pogładził jego policzek, przyciągając ich czoła razem, a potem delikatnie całując, kładąc się z powrotem na plecy, bliżej siebie.

Louis patrzył w sufit, a następnie przywdział największy uśmiech, myśląc, że nie mógłby prosić o nic więcej, ponieważ miał wszystko, szybko spojrzał na Logan i Evana, był wdzięczny za nich, ale w tym samym czasie wiedział, że chce mieć więcej dzieci, w przyszłości.

Dwa lata temu był przyzwyczajony do przechodzenia tego samemu, czując się pustym tylko z Logan, gdy słońce i gwiazdy robiły wszystko, aby na nią uważać, aby nie złamać jej w danej chwili. Teraz miał dwójkę dzieci, w zależności od niego i Harry’ego, który kochał go i kochał, nawet kiedy byli dziećmi, mimo że go złamał na pierwszym miejscu to teraz był szczęśliwy z wszystkiego, co miał.

Harry miał swój upadek prawie siedem lat temu, ale z czasem pokazał mu, że żałuje każdej rzeczy, którą zrobił i powiedział do niego, pokazał mu, że naprawdę bezwarunkowo go kocha, wciąż jest i będzie powodem jego codziennego uśmiechu, powodem dla którego kochał swoje życie otoczony śmiechem, uściskami i pocałunkami. Odwrócił się na bok, owijając rękę wokół nich, z ulgą, że Harry uporał się z powrotem do swojego życia i nigdy nie przestał, nawet teraz odpychać go, gdy robił to tak wiele razy.

Teraz wszystko, co chciał to być przy jego boku i kochać osobę, którą zwykł uważać, że mogłaby być jego duchem z przeszłości, kimś, kogo wiedział, że musi zapomnieć, ale nigdy nie miał tyle woli, aby to zrobić. Chciał wszystkiego z nim do końca swojego życia, a teraz miał to, co zawsze trzymało go z całego serca. Ich miłość rosła silniejsza z każdym dniem spędzonym razem i delikatnym dotykiem i _kocham cię_ dzielonymi między sobą i jeśli Louis byłby szczery, mógłby ci powiedzieć, że nie chciałby mieć tego w inny sposób.

 

**KONIEC**

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za czytanie! :)


End file.
